


and the Emi goes to...

by Mooifyourecows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance, Single Dad!Suga, Slow Burn, Spicy language, Teacher!Daichi, eventual angst, i'm sorry i like football, set in the US, some alcohol drinking, some background iwaoi, this is the cutest long fic i have ever and will ever write, tiny bit of homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 170,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/pseuds/Mooifyourecows
Summary: Daichi Sawamura has no idea what can of worms he's opening when he accidentally becomes the favorite teacher of one Emi Sugawara.Suddenly, he's a part of the family.If only he could get up the courage to make it official.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 356
Kudos: 811





	1. Here goes nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moods:  
> [All I Want is You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHXau3zAe7E)  
> "If you were a river in the mountains tall  
> The rumble of your water would be my call  
> If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow  
> Just as long as you were with me, let the cold winds blow"
> 
> [Naughty Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y90uGW5z2MM)  
> "Slowly, slowly, let’s love  
> Let’s all sing together  
> In front of you, always keeping it low  
> I wanna be whatever you want me to be  
> Just always stay by my side"

Sometimes the line between being a junior high teacher and a guard for a maximum security prison could be so blurred, Daichi would need a magnifying glass and a miracle to tell just on which side he stood.

_“ENOUGH!”_

A hush fell over the rowdy crowd of preteens following his bellow, and they parted like the Red Sea as he stomped through to the source of the commotion.

The two girls locked in combat on the grass didn’t seem to hear his command for ceasefire and continued their fight. The one who seemed to be winning sat on the other’s chest and crushed her tiny fist into her cheek before gripping either side of her head, fingers knotting in red hair, and slamming it down into the ground again and again.

“Stop!” Daichi closed the remaining distance between him and them and grabbed the girl on top by her shoulders, wrenching her to her feet and away from the redhead. “Knock it off!” he scolded, holding her at bay when she attempted to lunge after her prey once more. “What’s gotten into you two?”

A second teacher arrived on the scene and pulled the redhead to her feet, hands on her arms to prevent her from launching a counterattack. They put distance between the girls and Daichi pointed at the redhead.

“Shelby, go with Ms. Thomas. Emi, come with me. Everyone else, _leave_! School is over! Go home!”

The surrounding students let out whines and a flurry of complaints.

“C’mon, Mr. Sawamura! It was just gettin’ good!” one boy called.

“You have _thirty seconds_ to leave before all of you are going to the principal’s office.”

The students scattered.

Daichi, with one hand firm on Emi’s shoulder, marched her towards the school, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Shelby was cooperating with Ms. Thomas. She followed her, staring in Daichi’s direction with angry tears in her eyes, chin wobbling.

 _“Ms. Thomas it wasn’t my fault!”_ she released the wail and promptly burst into sobs that shook her entire frame, snot bubbles blowing from her nostrils.

_Oh thank god._

He had chosen the right girl to make his responsibility this time.

Daichi was deathly allergic to crocodile tears after all.

He steered Emi to his classroom, silently celebrating his good luck but careful not to let his relief show on his face.

“Go on. Sit.” He said when they reached their destination.

She silently obeyed and he let out a sigh, closing the door behind them.

Daichi loved kids. He loved working with them. Seeing them grow and learn. They were entertaining and goofy and said the most amusing things.

But if Daichi didn’t have to deal with a single other bout of preteen girl drama in his life, well… he wouldn’t mind that at all.

He might like it, actually.

Now that he thought about it, he might prefer it.

Emi sat in a chair at the long table at the back of the classroom, arms crossed tight over her chest. She didn’t say a word and refused to meet his eyes as he took the chair across from her and folded his arms on the table in front of him.

He observed her quietly for a moment.

Despite just being ripped away from a brutal fist fight, she didn’t look any worse for wear.

Her long, ash colored hair had been torn out of her French braid and stood up in wild angles around her flushed and dirty face. Her brown eyes stared pointedly down at the table and her lips were pressed in a thin, white line. Her skin was speckled here and there with dirt and blades of grass stuck in her hair and clothes, but Shelby had definitely come out worse from their little tussle.

“That was quite the show,” Daichi finally said.

Emi’s thick, grey eyebrows twitched but she remained silent.

“Are you hurt?”

Silence.

Daichi inhaled a slow breath.

It’s not like he expected her to tell him anything.

They were only a few weeks into the new school year, but a few weeks were all it took for Daichi to notice that Emi was the quietest student in his class. It was nearly impossible to get a single word out of her. Even with encouragement and singular attention, she merely shrugged and refused his request for her participation.

It didn’t take long at all for Daichi to take the hint.

Emi didn’t want to talk to him.

In class _or_ out of it.

“Will you at least tell me how it happened?” Daichi asked. “What started it? Who threw the first blow?”

Nothing.

Daichi tapped his finger on the table.

Okay. New tactic.

“The sooner I get the full story, the sooner I leave you alone.”

Emi leaned back in her chair, chin lifting.

“Me,” she said, voice soft.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. “You what? You threw the first blow?”

A curt nod.

“And why would you start a fight with Shelby?”

Emi’s eyes flashed and she met his gaze at last. “I threw the first blow but I didn’t _start it_.” Her voice carried force and anger that made Daichi sit back in surprise.

“How does that work?”

“I had motive,” she muttered, looking away.

Daichi’s lips twitched. “Motive? What’s that mean?”

“Need a dictionary so you can look it up, Mr. Sawamura? Thought you were an English teacher.”

A grin spread his lips wide for a second before he wiped it clean and cleared his throat. “Don’t give me attitude, please,” he forced himself to sound firm. “What _motive_ did you have to hit Shelby?”

“I was just givin’ her what she deserved.”

“Emi, when I showed up, you were sitting on her chest and slamming her head into the ground. What on Earth could she have done to deserve that?”

“She said something that pissed me off.”

Daichi watched her chin lift again, expression righteous and unyielding.

… unexpected.

“What did she say?”

Emi hesitated. She uncrossed her arms from over her chest and pressed her palms to the table.

For a moment, she merely stared at him, as if in challenge.

“Well?”

Her nose scrunched.

“She said that my dad sells his ass on the street for anybody that wants it. But nobody wants it and that’s why we’re poor.”

Daichi didn’t reply.

Couldn’t.

He _was_ dealing with sixth graders… right?

“I can handle when they say stuff about me.” Emi leaned forward, eyes fierce. “I’m used to that and I don’t care. I tried to ignore her _but my dad is off limits_!” She leaned back again with a huff. “So she deserved to get the shit kicked out of her.”

Daichi cleared his throat. “Language, please.”

Emi looked away and mumbled, “Of course _you_ wouldn’t understand. Everyone _always_ takes their side.”

Daichi paused.

“What do you mean?”

She clicked her tongue. “I’m always the one getting in trouble, since I hit first. But no one ever listens to _why_ I do. They just tell me that _violence isn’t the answer_. If violence isn’t the answer, then what is? I tried ignoring them. I tried telling them to stop. I told the counselor but nothing ever works.” She huffed. “Dad says the only people who say that violence isn’t the answer are people who know they don’t stand a chance in a fight against _me_.”

Daichi cleared his throat again, into his fist this time to hide the amusement on his face.

“Well… I admire your straight forwardness, Emi. But violence _isn’t_ the answer—”

“Guess I could kick _your_ ass too then, huh?”

Daichi pressed his lips tight together. Who could have ever guessed that the quietest girl in class had such a personality hidden beneath that shy exterior?

“You only say that violence is not the answer because that’s your job,” Emi went on, and it appeared that Daichi had opened the floodgates. She smacked a hand down on the tabletop. “‘Violence is not the answer’ is just your way of saying we better fuckin’ behave and let bullies bully us because you don’t want to deal with the problem!” She pointed at him, eyes narrowing accusingly. “Dad says a second chance is all you get. Just one. Not two, not three, definitely not ten! I was nice and asked her to stop, but she didn’t! She threw her second chance in the trash and it’s not _my_ responsibility what happens to her after that. If you think I’m to blame for Shelby getting her head smashed into the ground, then you’re probably one of those assholes who blames dogs for biting shitty owners.”

“Language.”

“English, what of it?”

Daichi pressed a hand over his face, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his grin at bay.

Once he had himself under control, he said, “Emi… listen—”

The sound of the door slamming inwards and rebounding off of the wall drew their attention.

A man, ash colored hair standing up around his red face, wearing a green, plaid button-up opened over a white t-shirt and a pair of paint splattered jeans, rushed inside, breathing heavily. His eyes fell on Emi and he ran up to her, falling to his knees at her side. He grabbed her arms and turned her towards him.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He reached up and brushed hair from her face. “Do you need to go to the hospital?” His voice was rough and short, words staccato between wheezing breaths.

“I’m fine,” Emi said. “I just got in trouble for fighting again.”

“… is that all?”

“Uhm, Mr. Sugawara?” Daichi drew his attention. He reached over the table and offered his hand. “My name is Daichi Sawamura. I’m Emi’s English teacher.”

The man hesitated but then took his hand, giving it a firm shake. “Koushi Sugawara.”

Daichi released his hand and smiled. “Thank you for coming.”

Koushi pushed to his feet, pulled out the chair next to his daughter, and sat properly. “I swear to god I almost had a heart attack, Mr. Sawamura. Maybe tell the secretary to lead with _your daughter isn’t dying_ before she tells parents how urgent it is that they get to the school.”

Daichi cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. She, uh… she’s gotten in trouble for being misleading before.”

Koushi hummed and smoothed Emi’s loose locks away from her forehead, gazing at Daichi in the corner of his eyes.

“Lucky I was already almost here,” he muttered. “Mighta taken out a sweet old lady in a crosswalk.”

Daichi coughed into his fist.

“Uhm, anyway. So… she was caught fighting with another girl out in the yard. Emi, do you want to tell your father what you told me?”

Koushi turned to her and she averted her eyes to the table.

“What part?” she mumbled.

“The part about why you hit Shelby?”

“Ugh.” Koushi made a face. _“Shelby again.”_

Emi peered up at her father from under her bangs. “She said you sell your ass to anybody who wants it but we’re poor because nobody wants it.”

After a few moments of stunned silence, Koushi suddenly sputtered and let out a cackling round of laughter, leaning back in his chair and draping an arm over his face.

Daichi stared at him with wide eyes. Emi’s lips twitched and she pressed them together, reaching out and nudging Koushi in the stomach.

“Dad stop. It’s not funny.”

Koushi straightened and pulled his arm away, thumbing away the tears from the corners of his eyes.

“Holy shit,” he continued to laugh. “Is that the sort of stuff eleven year olds are saying these days? What a sick burn!”

_“Dad.”_

“Hey, how much you suppose I could make at a job like that? I’ve been thinking about trying something new.”

“Dad!” Emi punched him in the chest and he let out a giggling grunt, catching her fist and rubbing the spot with a wince.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, swallowing his laughter. “That’s just the funniest thing I’ve heard all week.”

“It’s not funny! Don’t just laugh! You should be mad that she said something like that about you!”

Koushi shrugged and pinched her nose. “Oh come on. I’ve heard worse. You’ve gotten soft if something like that made you fly off the handle. But anyway, who won?”

“Who do you think?”

“My little Sylvester Stallone?”

Emi rolled her eyes.

Koushi grinned. _“Adrian!”_

“Shut up!” Emi punched him again and he recoiled back.

“Sheesh, okay. Man you’re so _saucy_ today. No fun.”

“Mr. Sugawara…” Daichi interrupted the exchange. “I’m sorry but… we have a strict policy against violence at this school.”

Koushi looked back to him and rested a hand on Emi’s head. “Yeah, but I mean… it sounds like Shelby was asking for it, you know?”

It was becoming very clear where Emi got her personality.

“Regardless of _why_ the fight started,” Daichi said. “The policy still stands. We would prefer if instead of responding with violence, Emi would have come and let a member of the staff know of Shelby’s actions.”

“Uh huh yeah, you see, Mr. Sawamura, there’s where I have a problem.” Koushi removed his hand from his daughter’s head and leaned his elbows on the table. His brown eyes bored into Daichi’s as he leaned forward, all amusement suddenly gone from his expression as he regarded him with an air of authority. “What makes you think she _hasn’t_ spoken to one of you?”

“Uh, well—”

“Because, funny as it may sound, I actually remember coming in and having a little sit down conversation with the school’s counselor just a week ago to inform her that Emi had come home with a backpack covered in yogurt. A gift I was told had come from the lunchbox of Little Miss Shelby herself.” Koushi folded his hands beneath his chin and smiled sweetly. “I remember having a very nice, extensive conversation about the bullying that has been going on in this school and on the school bus. And I received a promise that Miss Shelby’s actions would be addressed.” He chuckled but the sound was hollow. “And yet _here we are_. A week later. My daughter under fire. And Shelby completely _unaddressed_ … as usual.”

Daichi gulped, a chill creeping down his spine at the faux pleasant tone of Koushi’s voice.

“Please help me understand, Mr. Sawamura,” Koushi went on. “What is it that you want me to do? Would you like me to punish my daughter? Is it _her_ fault that your staff has been abysmally _stagnant_ about the bullying happening within your halls?” He turned to Emi and pouted his lips. “Sorry Sweetie. This nice teacher here doesn’t think you deserve dessert tonight. You know that you’re supposed to roll over and accept abuse like the second class citizen you are. I hope you learned your lesson and the next time someone is mean to you, remember to thank them and offer to carry their books like Mr. Sawamura is encouraging.”

“Mr. Sugawara—”

“Oh, and remember, Emi, if a _boy_ is mean to you, it means he likes you and you should be flattered, instilling the belief that domestic abuse is a form of affection so that in the future, when your husband punches you in the face or calls you a whore, you’ll know that what he really means is that _he loves you_.”

“Mr. Sugawara, please—”

“It’s alright, Mr. Sawamura.” Koushi smiled at him. “No need to add. I’ve got it under control. I’ll be sure that my daughter remembers her place in the future. I’d hate for her to defend herself again one day and heaven forbid try to claw her way out of the slums of society that you’ve deemed to be her place among her peers—”

Emi clocked her father on the skull, shutting him up in an instant.

“I think he gets it,” she said, lifting her chin.

Koushi pouted his lips and rubbed his head. “You know domestic abuse goes both ways, right Em—”

“I’m really sorry.”

They both turned to Daichi, who lowered his eyes to the table.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “I didn’t realize that this was a recurring problem. I also didn’t realize that Emi had spoken to anyone about this. Or that you had come to complain to the counselor. I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to assume.”

“Oh?” Koushi cocked an eyebrow, lips quirking in amusement.

“I don’t ever want Emi or any of my students to think that they have to tolerate being bullied. I’m sorry if I made it seem like I encouraged that behavior.”

“Hmm… how noble.” Koushi leaned his chin in the palm of one of his hands. “So? What are you going to do about this issue then?”

“I’ll—”

“Knock knock.”

All three looked towards the door. A man with curly black hair and glasses stood just within the room. He smiled, hands clasped behind his back.

“Good afternoon,” he said. “May I join you?”

Daichi stood. “Oh, Mr. Takeda. This is Mr. Sugawara… Emi’s father—”

“Nice to see you again, Mr. Sugawara.” He walked up to the table. “Mr. Sawamura, could you and Emi give us a moment alone?”

Daichi hesitated, but Emi stood immediately and headed for the door, so he followed her example. They left the room and stood in the hallway, Daichi closing the door behind them. Emi leaned against the wall and stared down at the carpeted floor, grinding the toe of her sneaker against it.

Daichi scratched the back of his head. After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat and said, “Uhm… your dad sure has a strong personality!”

Emi snorted. “Is that what you call it?”

“Do you normally call it something else?”

She eyed him quietly for a moment and then brought her hands together at her stomach and wrung them. “Well… my uncle calls it his natural born jackassery.”

Daichi laughed. “I think any kind of jackassery falls under the umbrella of _personality_ ,” he said with a chuckle. “And your dad definitely has a strong one.”

“Is that your nice way of saying that his jackassery is off the charts?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know him well enough to judge the exact level of his jackassery.”

Emi cracked her first smile, lowering her gaze to her hands.

“Sorry he was kinda rude.”

“No, I think I was the rude one.” Daichi slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks and leaned against the wall next to her. “I should have tried to figure out the whole story before I blamed you.”

They were silent for a moment before Emi finally replied.

“’S okay. I’m used to it.”

Daichi opened his mouth to ask what she meant by that, but before he could get the words out, the door was opening. Koushi emerged first, head held high and nose slightly upturned, radiating a haughty sense of triumph as he took two large steps into the hall, shoulders thrown back. He rounded Daichi, leveling him with a smug stare, left eyebrow lifted, almost as if to challenge him.

“C’mon, Em,” he said, deciding to spare Daichi’s life as he went to his daughter and dropped an arm around her shoulders. “The warden has granted you early release.”

“For good behavior?”

“'Course not. For a small fee of one billion dollars!”

“You dipped into my college fund?”

Koushi scoffed and they headed down the hallway in the direction of the foyer. “Nah. ‘Twas mere pocket change.”

“Since when is a billion dollars pocket change?”

“Let’s just say Shelby was wrong and my ass is actually quite popular on the market.”

“Dad!”

They turned the corner, Koushi’s laughter trailing behind.

Movement in the corner of his eye drew Daichi’s attention to the principal as he stood beside him.

“That man is terrifying,” Ittetsu admitted cheerfully.

“Oh thank _god_ I’m not the only one who thought so.” Daichi let out a deep breath of relief.

Ittetsu adjusted his glasses and patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry,” he said. “He only comes for the throats of those who mistreat his daughter. I’m sure you’re safe.”

Daichi smiled crookedly. “There was a moment when I thought he might leap over the table and rip my heart out of my chest and eat it right in front of me.”

“Congratulations on surviving!” Ittetsu chuckled. He headed in the direction of his office and Daichi watched him.

“What did you decide for Emi’s punishment?”

“What punishment?” Ittetsu didn’t bother to look over his shoulder as he walked away.

Daichi didn’t reply.

And he didn’t want to know what had been said in the room after he and Emi had left it.

Somehow he figured it was way beyond his pay grade.

He waited until his boss disappeared around the corner before going back into his classroom. At his desk, he gathered up the quizzes he needed to grade that night and organized them into the folders labeled by their class hour. As he rotated in his chair to slide them into his bag, his gaze drifted through the window to the left of his desk, falling on the grassy yard out front of the school, separating it from the parking lot.

He spotted Koushi and Emi walking along the sidewalk. Koushi shadowboxed at his daughter, bouncing on the balls of his feet with a wide grin on his face. Emi swung her mint green backpack at him and he dodged it once but got smacked by the second swing. He latched onto the bag and yanked it out of her grasp just to maneuver it onto his back, the tightness of the straps making it rest awkwardly high on his shoulder blades. He then took Emi’s hand in his and swung their arms happily between them, a little skip to his step.

They stepped off of the sidewalk into the parking lot and went to a truck parked haphazardly in a spot nearest the school. It was an ugly thing, an old Dodge Ram with a rusted fender and a mean looking rectangular grill. The dark green paint was chipped and faded and from Daichi’s angle, he could see an impressive dent in the passenger’s side of the truck bed.

Koushi led Emi to the vehicle and wrenched the passenger side’s door open. He moved to the out of the way but then hovered nearby to give the small girl a boost into the tall cab. When he pulled the backpack off of his arms next, the plaid shirt went with it, revealing the plain white t-shirt underneath. He tossed both into the truck after Emi and then gestured at something inside. He reached in and then stepped back to shut the door, hoisting a sledgehammer up to rest against his shoulder.

Daichi stared with wide eyes as he moved to the side of the bed and effortlessly tossed the hammer into it, but not before giving it an expert twirl. Even from a distance, Daichi could see the way his biceps and triceps strained against the sleeve of his shirt as he transferred the tool.

Daichi gulped.

He decided then that it was probably in his best interests if he steered clear of Koushi Sugawara in the future.

* * *

“He was here yesterday.”

“ _Tch_. What was it _this_ time?”

Daichi didn’t normally waste his time listening in on office gossip. It was unsavory and unprofessional and contributed nothing to his day other than what was probably just numerous falsehoods fabricated by the catty women who dared insult the education system by claiming to be respectable teachers. Usually, the instant he heard the tutting chatter start up, Daichi gathered his things and retreated to his classroom to prepare himself for the day in peace and quiet.

Unfortunately, the copier had different plans that day.

He mashed his thumb into the print button again, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Of course the old dinosaur would be frozen right when he needed fifty copies before first period. At this rate, he would be munching on his hastily thrown together breakfast bagel throughout class, inciting the groans of “no fair!” from every student still butt hurt over the introduction of the “No Snacks in Class” rule just a week into the new school year following the _Hot Sauce Heard Round the World_ incident.

The copier gave a clacking groan and Daichi sighed.

“His… _special girl_ was fighting again.”

Daichi’s ears involuntarily tuned in to the conversation happening at the receptionist’s desk across the office as he struggled to direct his attention to anything other than his hunger for his breakfast bagel and his frustration at the noncommittal hum the copier was emitting.

“How many times does that girl need to cause trouble before we get to kick her out of the school?”

Daichi tapped his index finger on the warm, plastic side of the copier, glancing in the direction of the gossip slingers. He wasn’t surprised to see that it was the receptionist and the counselor, the two women Daichi always did his very best to avoid. He may have only been working at the school for a year so far but it hadn’t taken him long at all to realize that they were nothing but crabby, religious, white women who hated children way too much to work full time at a junior high school crawling with the buggers.

“If I have to deal with that _man_ one more time, I’m going to pull my hair out.” The counselor, a woman who no doubt woke up two hours before work every day in order to achieve that full four layer makeup extravaganza and complicated… _whatever the hell_ was going on with her platinum blonde hair, examined her long, fake nails with a sneer. “He’s _relentless._ Did you know,” she crossed her arms over her chest and faced the receptionist, “he was in my office for _two_ _hours_ bitching to me about how his precious little angel was getting bullied on the school bus? _Two hours._ It took everything I had to not tell him to shove it up his ass. Then again, by the looks of him, maybe that’s something he’d actually _enjoy_.”

The receptionist, a middle aged woman Daichi had never once seen smile in the year he had been working with her, released a scandalized gasp and pressed a hand over the collar of her conservative, floral blouse. She paused to take an exaggerated gulp, as if swallowing the bile that threatened to leave her mouth at the very thought of such an apparently _appalling_ idea.

“As if it wasn’t bad enough that he has a child so young,” she said, voice tight, as if saying the words physically pained her. “Do you think he’s also… one of _them_?”

“He _has_ to be.”

Daichi mashed his thumb again and again into the print button. He _so_ didn’t want to be around for a conversation about one of _them_.

You know… _as_ one of them.

The copier gave an angry beep and he sighed and leaned the heels of his hands against it, praying that it would somehow combust and kill him instead.

_Problem solved._

_I’ll just die._

“I’ve never once met his wife,” the receptionist went on. “I haven’t heard mention of one, actually.”

“I don’t think there is one,” the counselor said. “Single parent. Probably because he’s _flaming_.” She sang the last word and giggled.

“It would explain why his daughter is so out of control. No mother and a pervert father. I feel sorry for the child.”

Daichi was seconds away from swearing off receiving his copies and just writing out all of his worksheets by hand but the appalling conversation was thankfully cut short with the arrival of Ittetsu to the office.

“Good morning!” he said, looking as frazzled and cheerful as usual.

The two women returned the greeting, gave each other a _to be continued_ stare, and separated.

Ittetsu approached Daichi and smiled. “Morning, Daichi!”

“I swear I’m going to go get a hockey stick from the gymnasium and beat this heap of trash until it’s on fire if I don’t get my copies in the next thirty seconds,” Daichi said, voice low and tired.

Ittetsu hummed and stared down at the machine for a few quiet moments before reaching out and rapping his knuckles on the top of it. The copier coughed and then immediately started shooting out copies into the tray.

“Well would you look at that, Buddy?” Ittetsu patted the machine sweetly. “You get to live to ruin another morning after all.”

Daichi clicked his tongue. “It only ever listens to you.”

He chuckled.

The sound of the door closing drew both of their attention. The counselor and receptionist had left the room, most likely to carry on their gossip somewhere more private.

“How was the rumor mill this morning?” Ittetsu asked.

Daichi hummed, gathering up his copies. “Surprisingly homophobic.”

“Surprisingly?”

“Okay, _predictably_ homophobic.”

Ittetsu scratched the back of his head. “You know, you could always report them on anything you hear them saying…”

Daichi’s nose scrunched. “Stirring the pot isn’t really my thing.”

“I could stir it for you? Believe it or not I _do_ have _some_ power.”

“It’s not like they say it in front of the students. And they still do their jobs. Enough.” Daichi smiled ruefully at him and collected the rest of his copies. “Well. Off to do the daily grind. Here’s hoping I don’t need to make any more of these babies.” He held up the stack of papers and winked.

Ittetsu chuckled and waved as Daichi left the office and headed through the library, the opposite direction the receptionist and counselor had gone. A few students, the typical early arrivals, loitered in the library, talking quietly at tables or vehemently attempting to finish yesterday’s homework before classes began.

Daichi’s eyes drifted across the room to where Emi Sugawara sat cross legged on the floor with her back against a bookshelf. A book was open in her lap, but she didn’t seem to be paying it any attention, instead braiding colorful yarn together in her hands. Daichi pursed his lips.

Hadn’t Koushi said she rode the bus?

He checked the watch on his wrist, confirming that it was too early for any buses to have reached the school yet.

He hummed and left the library. Once he was back in his classroom and sitting at his desk, he immediately took a wolfish bite of his bagel and slumped back in his chair with a sigh of relief. Staying up late to grade quizzes had been a mistake. He should have saved a few classes to complete during his lunch hour and gone to bed early like he always swore he would do _next time_ but never did. Instead, he stayed up late, squinting at the chicken scratch his students called handwriting, circling errors and writing comments in the margins until he nearly passed out on his couch.

He chewed the bagel tiredly and rubbed his eyes, wishing there was some place he could lie down and catch just a few more minutes of sleep.

He had just taken the last bite of his breakfast when he realized he had left the original worksheet in the copier’s scanner.

“Fuck me,” he muttered, crumpling up his napkin and tossing it into the garbage can next to his desk. After taking a swig from his water bottle, he pushed reluctantly to his feet once more.

The hallway was already more crowded than the last time he had walked through it as more and more students arrived to the school and discarded their coats and backpacks in the orange lockers lining the walls. The steady hum of voices was rising and Daichi really wished he had made himself a mug of coffee when he was in the teacher’s lounge earlier. But his mind had been so full of thoughts of his bagel that he had been too impatient to wait around for the pot to brew.

Missed opportunity.

Now he’d have to wait for lunch or his free period to get the much needed caffeine fix.

He went back to the library, deeming it the safer option opposed to the foyer, which was no doubt swarming with preteens way too energetic for the early morning hour.

He realized his mistake before even pushing through the door.

The yelling could be heard in the hallway and Daichi hesitated, wondering if he wanted to be the one to break up a fight two days in a row. He didn’t want to get a reputation of being _that_ guy.

Party pooper for the students.

Go-to for the staff.

Daichi really didn’t want to be _that_ guy.

In the end, his annoying sense of duty pushed him into the library anyway, attention instantly redirecting to the source of the ruckus.

He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that Emi was in the middle of it.

Again.

A small group of girls surrounded her, and at their head stood Shelby, both hands pressed over her cheek with tears in her green eyes. Daichi made a straight line to the situation, ushering watching students to scatter as he passed.

“Alright, enough,” he said when he was near. Every head whipped his direction.

Emi hurriedly looked away again, hands clenched into fists at her side.

Shelby let out a wail and pointed at the shorter girl. “Mr. Sawamura! Emi hit me!”

Daichi stopped next to the group, slowly taking note of each of their faces, lingering on the red skin peeking between Shelby’s fingers against her cheek.

He turned to Emi.

“Emi, did you hit Shelby?”

She didn’t reply at first, sending a glare to the other girl before lifting her chin.

“Yeah.”

“See?” Shelby’s bottom lip wobbled. “She just punched me right in the face. With her fist! It hurts so bad!”

Daichi watched Emi quietly for a moment. She swallowed, hands tightening and moving closer to her thighs. The tremble didn’t escape his attention. Nor did the way her gaze dipped to the floor and her lips formed a thin line, a sheen of unshed tears glossing over her eyes.

Daichi turned back to Shelby.

“Well, what did you say to make her hit you?”

Shelby stared back at him in shock. “I… I didn’t say anything! I didn’t do anything! I was just minding my own business and she punched me for no reason!”

“Is that true?” Daichi asked the other girls standing around.

“Yeah!” Ashley was quick to defend her friend, moving closer to Shelby’s side. “Emi just attacked her for no reason.”

“Yeah,” Melina said.

Daichi crossed his arms over his chest and allowed the silence to spread over them. When they were all sweating under his stare, he said again,

“Please tell me what you did to make Emi hit you.”

“Nothing!”

“Yeah seriously we were just walking by and she jumped us.”

“We didn’t even say anything to her.”

Daichi’s chin lifted. “People don’t hit others for no reason.”

“Well she did!”

“Yeah she just hates Shelby for no reason!”

“She’s always being rude to her and picking fights!”

Daichi inhaled slowly, glancing at Emi, who lowered her eyes to the floor. Next to her foot was the braided yarn, now frayed and bunched up in a messy ball.

“Emi… I told you yesterday, didn’t I?”

She didn’t look up.

“Violence is never the answer. Do you remember?”

She gave a harsh jerk of her head up and down but didn’t reply.

Shelby and the others pinched lips and suppressed their smiles. The smugness radiating from them made Daichi’s eyebrow twitch.

“But when I asked you if you hit Shelby, you were honest and owned up to your actions. Thank you for that.”

He turned to the others and leveled them with an irritated stare.

“You three on the other hand have done nothing but lie to me.”

“We aren’t!”

“It’s true!”

“We didn’t do anything!”

“The way it’s going now,” Daichi interrupted their protests, “I’ll be sending each and every one of you to Mr. Takeda’s office for lying and bullying. But if someone decides to tell the truth, maybe I’ll just be sending one.” His eyes bored into Shelby.

They fidgeted, no longer reeking of arrogance. Melina shifted slightly away from Shelby’s side.

“I don’t really have time to waste waiting for you to answer. So Shelby, Melina, Ashley, go to—”

“Shelby grabbed Emi’s bracelet thing and messed it up!” Melina suddenly blurted out, pointing at the yarn. “She ruined it and said that she was an ugly bitch.”

“Yeah and she kicked her book!” Ashley pointed down the aisle where Emi’s book lay on the carpet, pages folded messily.

“Shelby, go to Mr. Takeda’s office.” Daichi pointed across the library.

She let out a gasp. “But—”

“Go. And I’ll be checking in with him later to be sure that you’ve told him the truth so don’t bother lying to him like you did to me.”

She hesitated for another moment, tears filling her eyes, but Daichi was unfazed by the attempt at receiving pity. Eventually, she released an angry shout and stomped towards the door.

When she was gone, he turned to the other two, who avoided meeting his eyes.

“I still don’t appreciate that you lied to me,” he said. “But I’m even more disappointed that you stood by and allowed your friend to bully your classmate. I’ll give you a warning this time, but next time anything like this happens, I won’t hesitate to send you to the principal. Understand?”

The girls nodded meekly.

“Good. Treat others with more respect from now on. Go away.”

They fled the library.

Daichi sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair.

He moved around Emi and went to the book where it rested on the floor. He picked it up, straightened the pages, and carried it to her. She stood from gathering her ruined yarn and turned to him, taking the book when he offered it.

She hesitated and then opened her mouth.

“Tha—”

He wagged his finger at her. “No hitting.”

She closed her mouth again.

“Even if they deserve it.” He propped his hands up on his hips. “Hitting them just makes you look guilty. Makes them look like the victim so they get off free while you’re the one in trouble. There’s such a thing as picking your battles, you know? Besides, what feels better?” He raised an eyebrow. “Hitting Shelby in the face? Or watching her whine and stomp off to the principal’s office with her tail between her legs?”

Emi hugged the book to her chest. “Can’t I have my cake and eat it too?”

Daichi grinned. “No. Now scram. First bell’s gonna ring soon.”

She ducked her head but he spotted the smile before she could hide it. She rushed around him and bolted to the door.

“Walk!” he called but she was already gone.

Daichi huffed, trying to be annoyed, but despite all his trying, the smile just wouldn’t leave his lips.

* * *

He had just taken a bite of his sandwich when the soft knock echoed through the room. It was one of the few hazards that came from eating lunch in his classroom instead of in the teacher’s lounge with the rest of the staff. Most students spent their lunch period in the cafeteria or outside, expending the energy that hummed in their muscles sitting in desks for the majority of the school day, but occasionally he received visitors in the hour between fourth and fifth period. Usually one of the more studious students asking about a certain assignment, or one of the athletic boys asking if he would join whatever sport they were playing outside.

“Come in!” Daichi called, quickly chewing and swallowing his bite and wiping his hands on a napkin.

The door clicked as he took a drink and rotated in his chair to face his visitor.

Oh.

This was different.

Emi stood in the doorway, pink lunchbox in her hands. She glanced at him and then back into the hall, fidgeting from foot to foot.

“Emi? Is everything alright?”

Her eyes darted his direction once more and then down. “Can… Can I eat in here?”

Daichi’s eyebrows lifted.

This was _definitely_ different.

Daichi stood. “Yeah! Of course.” He walked to the long table that sat between his desk and the doorway and started clearing it of the books and sheets of paper covering it. When it was clean, he went and propped the door open with the door stop.

Emi sat at the table, setting her lunchbox down in front of her. Daichi went back to his desk and grabbed his lunch and bottle of water. He carried it to the table and motioned at the chair across from Emi.

“May I sit here with you?”

She nodded and he nudged the chair out with his foot. He set his food down as he lowered into his seat, watching as Emi unzipped her lunchbox and produced rectangular Tupperware. She removed the lid to reveal a neatly sectioned meal inside.

Daichi whistled. “That’s an impressive selection you got there.”

Emi hummed her agreement. “It’s my favorite. Dad makes it every other Wednesday.” She pulled a spoon from the lunchbox and pointed at the largest section of the container. “Burrito bowl. There’s rice and beans and cheese and some pulled pork and other stuff. Then I have salsa and guacamole…” She pulled out a small, round container that was split down the middle, on one side, salsa, and on the other, guacamole. “Then on the side I have tortilla chips, red bell pepper slices, almonds and cashews, and grapes. And for dessert.” She lifted a plastic bag, inside which were two bright magenta and caramel colored treats. “Dad’s famous buttery raspberry crumble bars.”

Daichi blinked. “Wow. It’s like something off the menu of a restaurant.” He looked down at his own meal. “Uhh… well let’s see what I threw together this morning. Hmm…” He lifted the bread of his sandwich. “Looks like some spring blend lettuce, ham, and pepper jack cheese… a little mayo and mustard… I think there might be a pickle in there somewhere…” He dropped the bread once more. “Then I’ve got a little bag of Doritos and an apple.”

Emi looked thoroughly unimpressed, maybe a little disgruntled, and Daichi let out a laugh.

“Wanna trade?” he teased.

Her nose scrunched. “No way. Besides, you already took a bite of the sandwich. Cooties.”

Daichi grinned. “Alright fine. Keep your five star lunch while I suffer. Kids these days don’t care about their elders, apparently.”

Emi’s lips ticked up. “Okay. As thanks for this morning, I’ll let you have one of these.” She tapped the raspberry bars.

“How generous. But I’m just doing my job, Emi. No need to thank me for anything.” He lifted his sandwich and took another bite.

“If no one ever got thanked for doing their job, I don’t think many people would do their job very well.” Emi stirred her burrito bowl.

Daichi hummed. “Maybe not. But then again, I think the incentive of a paycheck is enough to keep people from slacking off too much.”

“Then it’s a paycheck.” She said. “Raspberry bar for a job well done.”

He chuckled. “Feels more like a bribe, honestly.”

She shrugged and they ate quietly for a few moments.

Daichi’s mind drifted back to the meeting with the father and daughter the day before, and then to the conversation between the receptionist and counselor that morning. Curiosity bloomed in his chest and he hunted for a way of satisfying it.

In the end he decided to go the direct route.

“So Emi, your dad is pretty young, isn’t he?”

She nodded and crunched on a red bell pepper slice. “Twenty-six.”

Daichi nearly choked on a piece of ham. He hurriedly took a drink of water and wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist, eyes wide.

“Wo-wow. Twenty-six, huh? He’s only… one year older than me. He uh… he was really young when you were born, wasn’t he?”

“Fifteen,” she agreed.

“Still in high school…”

“Uh huh.”

“And… your mom too?”

“Don’t got one.”

“Oh… I’m sorry—”

“She died.”

“I’m so sorry—”

“It’s okay.” Emi dipped a tortilla chip into the guacamole. “I didn’t know her. She died right when I was born. I can’t really be all that sad about someone I never met, you know? Dad gets really sad when he talks about her though.”

“Of course…” Daichi looked down at his pathetic lunch. He couldn’t even imagine what it must feel like to lose a lover, and at such a young age too.

“I’ve seen pictures of her though,” Emi said. “There’s a picture of her giving Dad a bath on the mantle in the living room.”

…

There was _what_ on the mantle in the living room?

Daichi floundered, looking for something to say in response to such a confession.

_Giving him a bath?_

_What?_

_Why?_

_Isn’t that inappropriate?_

_Especially to have on display in your house?_

Daichi tapped the side of his water bottle, staring at Emi silently as she ate her lunch, unconcerned by the fact that he was quite literally burning up with curiosity.

Finally, she relented.

“You can ask.”

Daichi leaned his elbows on the table. “ _Why_ is there a picture of your mom bathing your dad on the mantle of your living room?”

Emi shrugged. “It’s not that weird, is it?”

“It’s super weird.”

“Why? We have pictures of Dad giving _me_ baths when I was little.”

“Yeah, but he’s your dad!”

“Yeah well she was his _mom_!”

Daichi stared at her with wide eyes.

She was what?

_His mom… and her mom… and he’s her dad… Would that mean…_

Daichi was at a loss. He didn’t know how to deal with this type of scenario. If Koushi was both Emi’s father… and her mother’s son… wasn’t that… _wrong_? What? What was going on? Was there something… weird and… _incestuous_ going on in the Sugawara household?

After a full minute of trying to wrap his brain around the new information, Emi finally cut him some slack.

“I know he’s not really my dad.”

Daichi blinked. “Huh?”

She chewed on a grape, not meeting his eyes as she pushed the beans and rice around with her spoon. “He’s biologically my brother, I guess. But the guy that was _supposed_ to be my dad bailed when he found out my mom was pregnant with me. Then she died and Dad was all I had left. So he’s not my brother anymore. He took care of me like a dad and so he’s my dad. And I’ll kick the crap out of everyone that calls him my brother.” She lifted her chin in defiance, giving Daichi a warning look.

Daichi released a deep sigh of relief.

“Oh thank God. I thought maybe there was something weird going on there…”

“Like what?”

“No-nothing.” Daichi straightened and opened his bag of Doritos. He took one out and ate it as he offered the bag to Emi. She reached inside and grabbed a chip. “So it’s just you and your dad then? But didn’t you mention an uncle yesterday?”

“Uncle Keishin,” she said. “He’s not really my uncle. He was just a friend of the family. But since Dad was still a kid himself and the government was threatening to put us up for adoption, we lived with him for a while.”

Daichi hummed. “Do you have any other family?”

She shook her head. “Well, there’s Grandpa Ikkei but he’s not really my grandpa.”

“Seems like you say that a lot.”

“What?”

“The ‘ _not really my’_ part.” He crunched on another chip. “You don’t have to say that, you know? Being a dad, or uncle, or grandpa, isn’t just about DNA.” He peered down into the chip bag and shook it, a feeling of disdain washing over him at the realization that they were mostly crumbs. “If they play the role, then they _really are_ those things.”

Emi was silent and Daichi glanced up at her, wondering if he had accidentally said the wrong thing.

She didn’t meet his eyes but he saw the tears.

_Shit._

“Thanks,” she said.

She straightened her shoulders and held out her bag of nuts.

Daichi took a couple, filling with relief when the tears dried up without falling.

“Grandpa Ikkei lives really far away. We only get to see him on holidays. That’s pretty much all the family I have though. It’s okay. I don’t need any more than that.”

“Quality over quantity,” Daichi said and unscrewed the lid of his water. “You just moved here last year, right?”

“Yeah, we used to live closer to Uncle Keishin.”

“I guess we have that in common then.”

Emi’s brows furrowed in confusion.

He waved a hand and chuckled. “Not the living close to your Uncle part. I moved here last year too. This is just my second year working at this school. Or in any school actually. Before that, I was _in_ school.”

“Do you like working here?”

“I like it,” he sipped his water slowly, eyes wandering across the classroom. “It was my plan to teach high school English, but none of the high schools around here were looking for an English teacher. So here I am.”

“Do you wish you were teaching high school kids instead?”

“I wish I was reading high school kids’ handwriting instead,” he admitted. “Seriously, what’s up with your class? I swear most of them don’t even _try_ to be legible. Last night I stared at one kid’s quiz for half an hour because I couldn’t tell if he wrote _elastic_ or _Jurassic._ Somehow, the context of the sentence didn’t help at all.”

Emi giggled.

“Your handwriting is _gorgeous_ by the way,” Daichi said. “You’re the only student I’ve ever seen use cursive willingly.”

She brightened, sitting up straighter, a smile lighting her face. “Dad taught me how!”

“Oh?”

She nodded. “When I was first learning how to read, we started playing this game where he would write me letters while he was working and send them through the mail. He wouldn’t help me figure out what they said because they were all in cursive and so I had to figure it out on my own. Then I would write one back and hide it in his tool belt for him to find.” She smiled and chewed on a grape. “They weren’t normal letters either. They were full stories. Dad would write a part of the story and send it and then I would have to continue it. We wrote a whole bunch of them together. Someday, I want to be a writer and write our stories into real books and sell them.”

Daichi resisted the urge to groan over the cuteness of the story. Emi’s entire face was alight as she spoke and Daichi couldn’t believe he had ever thought this girl was _shy_.

“We still play the game sometimes,” she said. “Do you… do you want to hear about the last story we wrote together?”

“Heck yeah I do,” Daichi said, taking a quick drink from his water bottle.

“Okay!” She adjusted on her seat and cleared her throat, using her spoon to push her food around in the container. “So, it was about a guy who lost his wife. That was Dad’s part. He always likes to start the story with something difficult to make me think hard.” She rolled her eyes.

Daichi smiled.

“Anyway, so the guy was so sad that he moved out into the woods and built a house. But he didn’t know how to build houses very good so they kept blowing over in the wind or falling apart. Each time he built a new house, he used a different thing.” She tugged on the end of her braid, staring down at her lunch. “First he used logs. He chopped down a bunch of trees and tied them all together to make a cabin. But there was an earthquake and it all collapsed. When it collapsed, the logs were so heavy that it broke all of his things and almost crushed him.” She looked up at Daichi. “The second time, he used stalks of corn. He went to a nearby field and ripped them up out of the ground. But when the wind blew, the roof flew away.”

She paused to take a drink of her apple juice and then continued with a hum.

“The third time, he used the skins of animals he trapped and hunted. He tied them to trees and made a huge tent. But the smell attracted bigger animals and a bear _ripped_ the tent apart and almost killed and ate him! The fourth time he made the house out of straw, sliced from another field and flattened and tied together, but it got struck by lightning and caught on fire and burned to the ground.”

Daichi leaned on his elbows and listened intently.

“The man was so sad he just sat in the wreckage of all his different houses and cried,” Emi said with a melancholic expression, looking over Daichi’s shoulder. “He thought about how much he missed his wife and the house they used to live in. He thought about how there was a skylight over their bed, and how they would lie there and stare at the stars together every night before falling asleep. He thought about how his wife used to grow sunflowers in her garden and the smell would come through the windows and fill the house. He thought about the bamboo rocking chair they used to sit in together out on the porch and watch the sunset. He fell asleep thinking these things and his dreams were filled with his wife and their home.”

It was a battle to keep the moisture from stinging his eyes. Emi’s voice drew him into the story and he swore he could smell sunflowers.

“When he woke up, he was no longer sad,” she went on. “He picked himself up and he cleaned up the wreckage of all his failed houses. This time, he walked all the way to the nearest town and he used the rest of his money to buy seeds of bamboo and sunflowers. He went back to the woods and he planted the bamboo in a large square.” She traced a square in the air with her fingers. “Inside, he planted the sunflowers. He watered and took care of the seeds every day. He chased away animals that threatened to dig them up. He protected them from the weather and poured all of the love he felt for his wife into them until one day they were taller than his head. The bamboo was strong and bent and rocked with the wind.”

Emi lifted her arms and curved them over her head.

“The sunflowers followed the sun and their petals and leaves made the inside of the house shady and cool and dry. They were rooted to the ground and were healthy and green and so never burned and never blew away. At night when they went to sleep, the man could see the stars between the flowers. He could smell them at all hours of the day and it hid his smell from the animals that might try to eat him.”

She smiled, cheeks tinting pink and corners of her eyes crinkling.

“Once he stopped building and started _growing,_ he was finally home again. And he lived happily ever after in his bamboo and sunflower house high up in the mountains where it was never hard to remember his wife.”

Daichi clapped his hands in awe. “Emi that is a _beautiful_ story.”

Her face flushed a darker shade of red. “Thanks. It’s one of my favorites. It was kind of like a contest. I kept coming up with the ideas for him to make his house and then Dad would find a way to ruin them.” She giggled. “I got so frustrated! But he was like, _problems aren’t solved on the first try, Em._ ” Her nose scrunched.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Daichi said. “It sounds like you’re going to be an incredible writer someday. I’ll buy every single one of your books.”

Emi smiled and dragged the bag with the raspberry bars towards her. She opened it and pulled one of the treats out, offering it to Daichi.

“Here,” she said.

Daichi took it with a thank you. They took a bite at the same time and Daichi’s eyes flew wide.

He held a hand over his mouth to prevent any of the dessert from falling past his lips as he said.

“Holy fuck this is _delicious._ ” He winced. “Uhh… I mean… you didn’t hear that.”

Emi shrugged. “It’s okay. I hear it all the time.”

Daichi took another bite and almost let out a moan of appreciation at the sweet and tart explosion of taste on his tongue. “Is your dad some kind of baker or something?”

“Nope.” She finished off her treat and wiped her hands on a napkin.

“No? What does he do?”

She sent him a proud smile.

“He makes houses into homes.”

* * *

For every day the next week, Emi showed up in Daichi’s classroom at lunchtime. They filled the hour sharing food and talking and Daichi was once again blown away that he had ever thought the girl was timid. She talked his ear off about anything and everything, bringing something light and undeniably warm and fun to his otherwise uneventful day.

It was pleasant and unexpected.

Though not as unexpected as the surprise he received the next Friday just as he was packing up to leave for the day.

He heard someone enter his room, the door clicking open and then shut again, followed by soft footsteps, and he finished packing his things into his bag before turning to greet them.

Never would he have guessed that his visitor would be Koushi Sugawara, who perched himself on Daichi’s desk without invitation and stared down at him with light brown eyes narrowed under low grey brows.

Daichi’s heart leapt from surprise and just the tiniest bit of fear.

“O-oh! Mr. Sugawara… nice to see you again.”

Koushi hummed. He was wearing an outfit similar to the one he had worn the first time they met. Paint splattered jeans and a plaid shirt- orange this time- over a black t-shirt.

“What brings you here?” Daichi asked, leaning his elbows on the arm rests of his desk chair and interlocking his fingers together in front of his stomach.

Koushi sighed and dragged his hand through his hair, pushing the wild grey locks away from his forehead.

“I came to apologize,” he said with difficulty.

Daichi’s eyebrows raised.

“I was rude, last time. _Normally_ I wouldn’t give a shit. But Emi told me about how you stood up for her the other day.” He crossed one leg over the other and leaned the heels of his hands on the desk on either side of his hips. “So, I’m sorry. For being rude. I was out of line.”

Daichi held up his hands. “No, no, I’m the one who should apologize. You were right. I should have listened to the full story before I made any judgment.”

“Yeah, you should have. But I forgive you. _Reluctantly_.”

Daichi chuckled.

Koushi glanced around the room quietly for a moment before saying under his breath, “Thanks.”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. “For what?”

“She doesn’t usually talk about school.” Koushi’s gaze wandered back to his face. “But this past week she’s been talking non-stop about you.”

Daichi clasped his hands in his lap, surprised both by the confession and the blooming warmth inside his chest.

“It’s the first time she’s ever had a favorite teacher,” Koushi went on and Daichi almost burst with the pride of earning such a title. “So thank you. For giving her a reason to actually enjoy school.”

“I, uhm…” Daichi paused, suddenly choked up. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, turning his eyes to his blackened computer screen, hoping that Koushi wouldn’t notice how hot his cheeks and ears had become. “It’s nothing. She’s a good student. And I enjoy talking to her.”

The sound of a chuckle drew his attention back to Koushi.

He wore a warm smile, shoulders hunched up towards his ears as he leaned forward over his crossed legs.

“Cute,” he said and Daichi’s cheeks grew hotter.

_Cute?_

“ _Anyway._ ” Koushi leaned away again and dropped his head back slightly. “Just saying thanks isn’t enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was a jerk,” Koushi said matter-of-factly. “So let me make it up to you.”

“That’s not necessary—”

“It is.”

He lifted an arm and checked the time on his black wristwatch. A multi-colored bracelet of braided yarn sat on top of the watch's wristband and it looked familiar. Looked like something he had seen Emi focused on sometime in the past week.

Koushi hopped off of the desk and stared down at him. “Busy tomorrow?”

“Uhm… no…”

“You know Shamrock Creamery?”

“Yes…”

“Meet me there at noon.” Koushi turned and headed for the door. “I’ll treat you to some ice cream.”

He watched him go until the door clicked shut behind him.

When he was alone in the silence of his classroom, he released the whisper,

“ _Ice cream?_ ”

He turned slowly in his chair and pulled the strap of his bag up and over his shoulder, mind reeling.

_Ice cream?_

He crossed the classroom and went into the hall, locking the door behind him and stuffing his keys into the pocket of his tan slacks. As he walked through the foyer, he waved to the students that called out to him, and then pushed through the front door of the school. The crisp autumn air filled his lungs and he exhaled a deep breath.

_Ice cream?_

“Mr. Sawamura!”

He turned in the direction of the voice and his steps slowed to a stop.

Emi stood with Koushi next to the green truck. She waved over her head with the hand not holding onto her father’s, smiling wide.

“Bye! See you later!”

Daichi returned the wave, lips curving into a fond smile.

_Favorite teacher._

“Bye Emi. I’ll see you.”

_Favorite teacher._

Koushi tugged Emi’s hand and led her around the truck to the passenger side. Before boosting her into the cab, he grabbed an armful of tools, a hammer, power drill, monkey wrench, and tossed them into the bed of the truck. Once Emi was inside, Koushi pulled the mint green backpack off of his arms and handed it to her. As he moved around the front of truck, he flashed Daichi a peace sign and a smirk.

Daichi gulped and waved to him as well. He watched as he climbed into the tall cab and started the engine and it roared to life angrily, a deep guttural growl of rumbling metal.

Emi waved again through the windshield and Daichi’s chest grew hot.

_Favorite teacher._

He guessed that he and Emi had yet another thing in common.

This was the first time he’d ever had a favorite student, after all.

* * *

Daichi didn’t really know what to expect when he showed up at Shamrock Creamery the next day. Ice cream? It seemed strangely… juvenile. Typically wouldn’t it be coffee? Or lunch?

Maybe dinner?

He had never been treated to _ice cream_ before. At least not since he was a child and his father used the frozen treat as a bribe to keep Daichi from telling his mother just where that scratch on the family car came from.

He parked across the street from the creamery and stared at the building through his window. Bright, cotton candy pink and right on the corner of Main Street, the sign out front in the shape of a giant ice cream cone with five multicolored scoops, it was impossible to miss. And yet despite living in this town for his entire childhood, Daichi had personally never been inside. It was one of those buildings that he always noticed as he passed but never took the time to stop and check out.

Until now.

He let out a sigh and climbed out of his car.

_Here goes nothing._

He locked the doors behind him, looked both ways, and jogged across the street. A few kids sat in the terrace outside of the shop, laughing and eating ice cream under a rainbow umbrella as he approached but they paid him no heed. Daichi pulled the door open and went inside, sleigh bells overhead jingling to signal his arrival.

An old man behind the counter called out a welcome.

“What can I get ya?” he asked.

Daichi hesitated. “Oh, I’m waiting for someone.”

“Alright, let me know when you’re ready.”

Daichi stood off to the side and observed the inside of the shop. It had clearly been updated recently. The black and white checkered floors gleamed beneath his feet. The walls were painted a soft mint green, the counter dark brown and cream. Small round tables and chairs took up the right side of the shop and to the left, coolers inside which were glass bottles filled with milk and egg nog lined the walls. The ceiling was tall and colorfully painted wooden beams decorated it in a pinwheel shape, each of them circled with fairy lights. The pastel shelves that lined most of the walls were spotted with evidence of the building’s history, various random antiques no doubt left over from the previous owner.

The shop was cute and warm and radiated the type of pleasant cheer Daichi would expect from a cozy small-town ice cream shop.

Why hadn’t he ever come in before now?

The bells jingled behind him and he turned to watch as Koushi and Emi wrestled in the doorway. The man had an arm around his daughter’s waist and pulled her backwards as she clung to the door frame, feet lifting off of the ground. She erupted in loud giggles and kicked her legs back and forth as her father yanked her out of the building, tossed her behind him, and bolted inside. He straightened, breathing heavily, and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I win,” he announced as Emi stomped in after him.

“You cheated!” she said and pinched his arm.

“Did not.”

“Did too!”

“Did not.”

“Did too!”

“Did not.”

Daichi released a giant breath of relief at the sight of Emi. Her presence was _more_ than welcome. He may or may not have been scared slightly shitless over the idea of spending any time alone with her scary father.

He cleared his throat, interrupting the argument that he thought might go on forever if he didn’t make his presence known.

Emi spotted him and her eyes flew wide.

“Mr. Sawamura!”

He smiled and waved. “Hey Emi.”

She looked up at Koushi and he scratched the bridge of his nose.

“I invited him.”

Emi turned back to Daichi, expression somewhat awed.

“Alright!” Koushi clapped his hands and approached the counter. “Let’s order. I’m starved.”

“You just ate three donuts on the way here,” Emi argued and followed, gesturing for Daichi to do the same.

“Yeah and I burned them off when I beat you at our race. Ayy.”

“You cheated.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“What can I get ya?” the old man interrupted this time.

Koushi breathed out a deep breath and leaned against the glass that displayed the ice cream flavors. He folded his arms on top of the display and stared at the menu boards hanging on the wall behind the man.

“You’re gonna smudge the glass,” he said.

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Emi, what you want?”

The old man reached over and smacked Koushi’s head with a spoon and he finally leaned away from the glass.

Emi stood at her father’s side and hummed.

“I want mint chocolate chip,” she said.

“What would you like it in?” the old man gestured at the choices of container behind him.

“Cup!”

“ _What_?” Koushi turned to Emi. “Cup? Are you kidding me? Oh my god…” He pressed a hand to his eyes and then lowered it. “A cup? Emi, please, don’t do this to me. You don’t go to an ice cream shop and get ice cream in a _cup_.”

“I just did.” She didn’t even spare him a glance.

Koushi groaned, face twisting up as if he was physically pained by her words. “You don’t get a cup, oh my god. What’s the point of even coming here if you’re going to get a cup? We might as well have just gone to Ridley’s and got a tub of ice cream and stayed home and ate it out of our own bowls in our pajamas. Emi, Emi, please don’t do this to me.”

“Cup please,” she sang to the old man and he grabbed one.

Koushi whimpered and leaned against the glass again, hand over his heart. “I can’t believe this,” he said, voice strained. “Do you even know how much I sacrificed for you? I put my blood, sweat, and tears into raising you and this is how you repay me? It hurts. Oh god my heart hurts. I think I’m having a heart attack.”

Emi was completely unimpressed and unaffected by his dramatics. She moved around him to where the old man scooped ice cream into the cup.

“How many scoops?” he asked.

“Just two, please.”

“ _Emi…_ ” Koushi let out two small, wheezing whines but she ignored him.

When the server asked if she wanted toppings, she answered, “Just fudge please.”

Koushi fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

“Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?” he wailed into her spine. “I’ve failed! _Failed as a father_.” He slid on his knees behind her as she grabbed the metal bar of the counter and dragged herself down to where the server set her cup of ice cream down next to the cash register. “A cup of ice cream… who just orders a cup of ice cream? It’s like I don’t even _know_ you anymore. I tried so hard. I gave you everything I had. Two scoops of mint choco chip in a cup drizzled in fudge is all I have to show for the pain and suffering I endured these past eleven years? I don’t think I can carry on. If you really love me you’ll just end my life right here and—”

“Are you gonna order or what?” the old man asked.

Koushi released Emi and pulled himself to his feet. “Okay, pay attention Emi, this is how a real man orders ice cream.”

“I’m not a man.”

“ _Clearly_.”

Koushi pointed over the curve of glass. “I want the fudge dipped waffle cone.” He peered into the display case of the ice cream flavors. “And let’s see… Oh my god, you’re kidding. You’ve already got egg nog ice cream?”

“It’s Fall, ain’t it?”

“My man you are _killing_ it.” Koushi extended his arm over the case and they high-fived. “Alright, we’re gonna do three scoops. I want one egg nog, one cookies and cream, and one cheesecake.”

Daichi moved up to his side, thoroughly amused with the scene that had just played out in front of him, but trying his hardest not to let it show on his face.

“Toppin’s?”

Koushi slapped his hands together. “Buckle up. First, shove that ice cream down as far as it goes because all the toppings I want aren’t gonna fit at this rate.”

“Should I have an ambulance on standby for when you go into a sugar coma?” the man asked.

“You underestimate me as usual, Sir.”

He chuckled and they spoke over the toppings, the server casting groans of disgust with every choice. Daichi’s eyes drifted beyond Koushi’s shoulder and caught Emi smiling at the exchange. It was an easy, bright smile. So different from the few she had begun to show him at school.

She noticed him watching her and immediately went shy, reaching up and tugging on her long side braid.

_Cute._

He couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

Finally, the server finished with Koushi’s order and passed the cone over the counter to him. He laughed, the sound sinister, as he took it and showed the monstrosity to Emi. She scrunched her nose in distaste.

Koushi looked at Daichi and gestured him forward. “I’m paying for this guy’s too,” he said. He cocked an eyebrow, regarding Daichi with a small lift to the corner of his lips. “Don’t disappoint me.”

“No pressure,” Daichi said and Koushi cracked a wide grin.

Daichi pursed his lips and peered into the glass case. “Uhm, I suppose I’ll have… java chip?”

“What in?”

“I don’t want to get yelled at so please give me a waffle cone. No fudge though please.”

Daichi glanced at Koushi, whose expression turned amused, eyes crinkling.

“How many scoops?”

“Just two please.”

Koushi huffed.

“Okay, three please.”

“Mr. Sawamura, you don’t gotta let him bully you,” Emi called.

Daichi looked at her. “I’m not as strong as you are, Emi.”

Koushi snorted.

They moved to the toppings and Daichi floundered over them, finally deciding on crumbled Reeses and caramel syrup.

The server passed the ice cream over to him and Koushi hummed.

“Not bad,” he said. “Not great. But not bad.” He turned towards the cash register, pulling his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. “Hey Old Man, you should give me a discount for being a regular, right?”

“I don’t think so.”

“After all I’ve done for you?”

“That’ll be $22.41.”

“So expensive!”

“Maybe don’t get a hundred toppin’s next time.”

“I’d rather die.”

Daichi felt a tug on his sleeve and glanced down at Emi. She pointed across the shop to the tables and then headed over there, carrying her cup of ice cream. Daichi followed her and sat in the chair across from hers at a small round table.

“Dad didn’t tell me that he invited you,” Emi said and dug her spoon into her ice cream. “Why are you here?”

Daichi turned his cone in a slow circle. “He came to the school to apologize to me yesterday and told me to meet him here today.”

“He apologized?” Emi looked shocked.

Daichi hummed and lifted his ice cream to his mouth to get a taste.

Koushi joined them and instantly collapsed into the chair next to Emi. He dug into his ice cream, letting out a moan of satisfaction and leaning back in the chair.

“Dad, you apologized to Mr. Sawamura?”

“Huh? No.” He looked away, staring across the shop.

“He just said you did.”

Koushi glared at him. “Wow. _Narc_.”

Daichi raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t realize it was supposed to be a secret. Was there another reason I should’ve told her as to why you invited me to ice cream?”

“You’re a teacher right? Which means you should be a pretty smart guy. I’m sure you could have thought of something.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “What, like you asked me on a date?” He cringed the instant the words were out of his mouth.

_C’mon. Don’t make it awkward, Daichi._

Koushi hummed. “Well, it would’ve been more believable than me apologizing.”

Daichi’s face warmed.

Emi scooped ice cream into her mouth with her spoon and said. “No it wouldn’t. You’ve apologized way more than you’ve asked people out on dates.”

“Proof?” Koushi narrowed his eyes at her over his cone.

“You’ve never been on any dates.”

“Maybe I just keep getting rejected.”

Emi smirked. “I guess that’s more believable than anyone actually wanting to date you.”

“Rude!” Koushi reached out and rubbed his knuckles against the top of her head, jogging several locks loose from her braid. “After all I’ve done for you, this is how you repay me? I’ve never been so disrespected in my life. I have _failed_ as a father.”

“Drama queen.”

Koushi gasped and pressed a hand over his heart.

Emi ignored him and turned to Daichi.

“We’re going to a movie after this. Are you coming with us to that too?”

Daichi glanced at Koushi, but he seemed uninterested in the conversation and went to town on his frozen treat, eyes wandering around the shop.

“Uhm…” Daichi turned back to Emi. “Well… I’d hate to intrude—”

“You’re not intruding!” she insisted, eyes wide. “Me and Dad hang out together all the time. It’ll be fun to have someone else come!”

“Well…”

“Dad, it’s okay, right?”

“I don’t really care.” Koushi bit into his waffle cone.

“See?” Emi drew Daichi’s attention again and gave him a hopeful, doe eyed stare. “Dad will even pay for you!”

“Hey! You think money grows on trees?”

“I think you owe him for being such a big jerk the other day.”

“ _Tch_. Saucy.”

Daichi chewed on the inside of his cheek.

And it wasn't like he had anything else to do that day. His schedule was barren. He had managed to finish all of his grading that morning while he drank his coffee and was probably just going to waste the rest of the weekend on the couch, vowing that _next_ weekend he would definitely finish organizing all of the boxes collecting dust in his attic.

And it had been _ages_ since he had been to the theater. He couldn’t even remember the last movie he saw there. Maybe something his brother dragged him to. A new _Star Wars_ or whatever other exhausted franchise it was that Hollywood was still milking years after it stopped being relevant.

Emi was looking at him with the most hopeful look he had ever seen, eyes large and brows gathered together. She clasped her hands and pouted out her bottom lip and Daichi had never been a victim to such unfair puppy dog eyes in his life.

He gulped. “Well… I guess I could tag along… if it’s alright.”

Emi turned to Koushi, who was now nearly done with his cone.

“’Kay,” he mumbled with a full mouth. “Your funeral.”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?”

Koushi smirked and finished off his ice cream. He rubbed his hands on the thighs of his jeans and stood.

“Hey! When did you get that gong?” He walked away from the table and in the direction of the coolers, above which was a long line of shelves decorated with various antiques.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Emi said and hurriedly finished her cup of ice cream. “Just wait.”

Daichi hummed and looked over his shoulder.

“Can I bang it?” Koushi asked, pointing at the antique gong sitting over the chocolate milk.

“Are you really that childish?” the old man behind the counter asked with a scowl.

“I’m Japanese, you know? If you don’t let me bang it then you’re denying me my basic spiritual rights. This _is_ America, isn’t it? Well in the First Amendment there’s this thing called _the freedom of religion_ , which means that you can’t deny me my right to worship—”

“Nice try Dumbass, but that’s a _Chinese_ gong.”

“Did I say Japanese? I meant to say Chinese. Can’t you tell? What, are you saying all Asian people look the same? Wow, I can’t believe I’ve been coming to this establishment for so long and I’m only just realizing it’s owned and run by an honest-to-god _racist_.”

“You come into _my_ shop, and call _me_ racist? Give me one good reason not to kick you out right now.”

“I’m your favorite customer?”

“Get out—”

“I’m sorry for calling you a racist, I don’t know what came over me." Koushi clapped his hands together and clasped them in front of him. "Please, please, please let me bang it. I will literally die if you don’t let me bang it, look, I’m shaking from bang withdrawal, please, Sir, my life is in your hands. I will seriously _die_ on your floor _so hard_ right now if you don’t let me bang it. Do you realize how bad it will be for business if your shop is haunted by a ghost like _me_? Do you _want_ to go bankrupt?”

“For God’s sake… you can hit the gong. But you break it, you buy it.”

Koushi let out a cheer and turned towards Daichi’s and Emi’s table.

“Em, you wanna bang this sweet ass gong?”

Emi pushed to her feet and rushed over to him. Daichi watched quietly as Koushi grabbed her by the waist and effortlessly lifted her up and over his head to set her on his shoulders. He steadied her by holding her shins and she gripped onto his hair with one hand and reached for the wooden gong mallet with the other.

“Smack it!” Koushi said.

Emi tapped the gong with the mallet and it rang.

“Louder!” Koushi shouted. “Bang it!”

She hit it again, louder this time.

“Louder! Show it who’s boss!” Koushi encouraged, starting to bounce her lightly.

The next strike echoed through the shop and bounced off of the walls.

“Again! Louder, louder, louder!”

Emi struck the gong again and again and again.

“Aaaaaaaaahhh!” Koushi yelled with it.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!” Emi joined him, bubbling, squeaking laughter riding the tail of the shout.

Daichi stared, a warm, tender feeling filling him at the sound of her glee. It was amazing. A complete transformation from the girl he used to think she was, always quiet, meek, miserably suffering through the day and refusing to participate in class or get along with her peers.

“Are you done?” the old man called and the duo cut off their noise.

“I don’t know,” Koushi admitted. He looked up into Emi’s face. “Are we done?”

She hesitated and then struck the gong one more time. “AAAAAHHHH!” She set the mallet to the side and gripped Koushi’s hair in both hands. “I’m done.”

Koushi turned to Daichi and Emi giggled at the movement.

“What about you, Mr. Sawamura? You done?”

Daichi stood and glanced down at his treat. “Ah, yeah.” He finished off the last inch or two of cone and wiped his hands on napkins.

“Then let’s go!” Koushi headed for the door.

“Don’t come back!” the old man called after them.

Koushi yanked the door open and turned back to him. “See you next week!” He and Emi waved exuberantly at him and he reluctantly waved back.

“Yeah,” he muttered. “See you next week.”

Daichi tossed his napkins and watched Koushi stoop down and Emi curl forward over his head in order to fit through the doorway. Daichi sent a wave and a thank you to the shop owner and followed them.

“Okay, to the theater!” Koushi thrust his fist into the air and Emi cheered, mimicking him.

Daichi smiled and slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Koushi turned and walked backwards in order to address him. “Since it’s only a few blocks over, we’ll just walk,” he said.

“Gotta work off that ice cream!” Emi confirmed.

“What are you talkin’ about?” Koushi glanced up at her. “You’re not working anything off. I’m working off double down here.”

“Then put me down!”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“No.”

Emi yanked on his bangs and he flinched.

“Okay fine.” He set her on the ground and they all headed down the sidewalk in the direction of the cinema.

Emi took her father’s hand and glanced up at Daichi, who walked at her other side.

“Mr. Sawamura, what’s your favorite movie?”

Daichi hesitated. “Uh… I don’t know. Let me think about it. What’s yours?”

_“Hush.”_

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen that one. What’s it about?” He glanced up at Koushi, who stared forward with a weary expression.

“A psychopathic serial killer trying to kill a deaf woman,” Emi replied cheerfully.

“You… you don’t say…”

“Wanna know the best part about that movie?” Koushi asked.

“Sure.”

“The cat _doesn’t_ die.”

Daichi blinked.

Emi snickered. “Dad rates movies on whether or not any animals die.”

“It’s a cheap, pointless plot device to kill the animal!” Koushi said with an exasperated breath. “They only ever do it to make the villain more evil, or to upset the audience! It’s stupid. It’s _lazy._ ”

Emi leaned towards Daichi and said in a hushed voice, “Watch out, Dad’s a little sensitive about this stuff.”

“They always do the same bull,” Koushi went on, lifting a hand. “Pets, black people, gays.” He counted off on his fingers. “Every time. It’s so predictable. Black guy in your movie? Gay guy in your movie? Cute, loyal German Shephard in your movie? _Don’t get attached._ They’ll be dead in twenty minutes. Every interesting character with any sort of personality gets killed and you’re left with Joe Shmo, the most annoying and boring main character ever devised, until the next movie comes out and they do it all over again.”

“Not in _Hush!_ The main girl was so cool!”

“Yeah okay she was cool.”

Daichi chuckled. “What about you, Mr. Sugawara? What’s your favorite movie then?”

_“Homeward Bound.”_

“Doesn’t the golden retriever die in that one?”

“No!” Koushi turned his wide eyes to him. “You _think_ he’s going to die and it’s _so sad_! But then he shows up at the end like _BAM_ and it’s so happy and I cry _every time_.”

“He does,” Emi confirmed with a nod.

Daichi laughed. “Right, I remember now. Okay, I gotta admit. That’s a good movie.”

_“A classic.”_

Emi looked up at him. “Did you think of your favorite yet?”

“Hmm…” Daichi pursed his lips. “I guess it’s… _Kung Fu Hustle_.”

“Do any animals die?” Koushi asked with a suspicious glare.

Daichi grinned. “Not that I can think of. There aren’t really a lot of animals. Except some toads and like… a chicken. Maybe. Oh wait. Yeah, a cat dies.”

Koushi sneered.

“But it wasn’t really a character! It appeared in one scene, died, and that was it.”

“Still.”

“If a cat dies, Dad will hate it,” Emi shrugged and sighed.

“No, it’s so good. You don’t even really see it die,” Daichi defended. “Just its shadow.”

“Doesn’t matter!” Koushi lifted his chin.

“It’s such a good movie though! You can’t hate it just because—”

“Hate it.”

“But—”

“Nope.”

“It’s really—”

“Nuh uh.”

“The fight scenes—”

“Don’t care.”

Daichi laughed. “One day I’m going to force you to watch it. You’ll change your mind in a heartbeat, I swear.”

“I refuse—”

“I want to see it!” Emi said suddenly. She yanked on Koushi’s hand, looking up at him with a pleading look. “Dad I want to watch it! We should invite Mr. Sawamura over to our house one day and we can watch it together!”

“But _Emi,_ ” Koushi’s voice picked up a whine.

 _“Daddy.”_ Emi’s voice mimicked his and she pouted her lips, eyebrows pulling together. “Daddy _please_?”

 _“Geh.”_ Koushi clutched at his heart, expression turning pained. He groaned and kicked his heels against the sidewalk before finally relenting. “ _Fine._ But I’m not going to like it! _”_

Emi smirked up at Daichi and he chuckled.

When they arrived at the theater, Koushi led the way to the counter.

“Two adults and one child for _Night Stalk_ pretty please.”

The man behind the counter eyed Emi silently. “You know that movie is Rated R, right?”

Koushi hummed. “Yeah. I’m aware.”

He hesitated but then read off the price. They exchanged money and tickets and then the small group made their way to the concessions.

Daichi glanced down at Emi. “Rated R, huh?”

“The best horror movies are,” she admitted.

_Horror…_

Daichi gulped.

“Okay, what are we getting, Emmers?” Koushi asked, leaning the heels of his hands on the counter.

“Popcorn! With butter!”

“Right, one large popcorn! With butter!” Koushi told the girl working and she went to collect it.

“What else?” Koushi looked to his daughter.

“Junior Mints. And gummy worms. The sour kind.”

“To drink?”

“Uhhhmmmm… Sprite.”

Koushi glanced at Daichi. “What about you? Snacks?”

Daichi hesitated. “Let me buy the—”

“Nope.”

He frowned.

“Snacks?” Koushi repeated, left eyebrow lifting.

Daichi sighed and looked at the selection of treats the concession counter had to offer. “Alright. I’ll take Red Vines and a Root Beer.”

Koushi smirked. The girl returned with the popcorn and he gave the rest of their order, adding a Dr. Pepper and box of cookie dough bites.

Treats and a clump of napkins in hand, the trio headed for their theater.

“I’m so excited to see this movie,” Emi ranted. “Uncle Keishin said that it’s the scariest movie he’s seen in his whole life.”

Koushi sucked on his straw and then turned to Daichi. “Useless jerk is usually the one who takes her to these kinds of things but alas, he couldn’t wait and had to see it on his own so now here I am, enemy of horror films, willingly going to watch one on the big screen.”

“Ah, yeah I don’t usually watch horrors either…”

“It’ll be good!” Emi reassured them.

They exchanged a look and Koushi rolled his eyes.

They found their theater and Emi chose a row of seats in the middle. She went in first, then Koushi, Daichi bringing up the rear. When they were sitting, Koushi held the bucket of popcorn in his lap and distributed napkins to the others. They got the noisy work of opening their treats out of the way just as the previews were starting and settled back.

Emi leaned forward around Koushi and offered Daichi a sour gummy worm with a smile. He took it and offered her a Red Vine in return. She took it and instantly bit into it, leaning back in her chair happily. He ate the sour gummy worm and then held a Red Vine towards Koushi, who leaned forward and took it into his mouth.

Daichi released it, face burning.

Koushi leaned back and smirked at him, biting the licorice.

They silently shared their candy and munched on the popcorn until the movie started.

Instantly a creepy feeling came over Daichi and he tensed as he watched the haunting beginning of the movie, his only solace coming from snacking on the treats and knowing that Koushi felt the same as he did, hugging the popcorn bucket to his chest at his side.

The first jump scare got both of them, Koushi nearly sending the popcorn flying all over all three of them, Daichi almost biting his own fingertip in the middle of finishing off another Red Vine.

Emi hid her face, stifling her giggles, and Koushi poked her ribs indignantly.

Several minutes passed before they encountered the first reason why the movie was rated R.

Koushi munched on popcorn and pressed a hand over Emi’s eyes as a surprisingly explicit sex scene started playing out on the screen. She didn’t protest and sipped from her Sprite patiently.

“Plug your ears,” he said and she did, right before the female character started moaning. Daichi’s cheeks and ears burned and he tried not to let his embarrassment show.

Koushi let out a low hum at a full nude shot of one of the actors. He leaned towards Daichi and murmured,

“I’ll bet you ten bucks that Mr. Giant Dick dies first.”

Daichi choked on a laugh and held a hand over his mouth to smother it. Koushi grinned at him.

“Nah,” he mumbled back. “Ms. Massive Tits is going first, for sure.”

“But she’s _white_.”

“Ah, good point.”

Koushi offered his hand. “Bet?”

Daichi hesitated, but then shook it. “You’re on.”

The sex scene ended and Koushi finally dropped his hand from Emi’s eyes. She unplugged her ears and chewed on a sour gummy worm.

“They were just wrestling,” Koushi said, stuffing another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Hmhm,” Emi offered her box of Junior Mints to Daichi and he took a few.

Not ten minutes later, Mr. Giant Dick was dead, in several different pieces, followed close by Ms. Massive Tits, and Daichi groaned.

“Ten bucks please,” Koushi whispered to him and snickered.

“C’mon Cindy,” Daichi grumbled and chewed angrily on a Red Vine. “You’ve let me down.”

The movie continued on and eventually Koushi was slumping down in his seat, nose scrunched at a tense scene where the main character crept along a dark hallway. Emi leaned forward, watching intently.

Daichi pretended like he wasn’t in the same state as Koushi, hands clenched in his lap, eyes squinting in hopes that the narrow view would protect him from the inevitable jump scare.

It didn’t.

Koushi squeaked and winced as a loud noise exploded through the theater and the main character was plucked from the floor and dragged into a vent. Emi giggled evilly and Koushi sneered at her before leaning in Daichi’s direction, crossing one of his legs over the other and hugging the popcorn bucket to his chest.

“This sucks,” he muttered and Daichi hummed his agreement, squinting when the atmosphere on screen grew tense once more.

Koushi groaned and one of his hands snaked over the armrest separating them and latched on to Daichi’s clenched fist.

“Hold my hand,” he hissed, prying at his fingers.

Daichi opened his hand and allowed him to lace their fingers together.

_Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck._

Koushi’s skin was slightly oily from the butter of the popcorn but he was warm, his grip strong. Daichi’s heart fluttered in his warm chest and he cursed that utterly pathetic and overly _gay_ part of himself that ached and hungered so strongly for the touch of another man that he could feel the swell of unhealthy attachment already growing in the pit of his stomach.

_Oh god it’s so nice, please don’t ever let me go._

The tight way Koushi clung to his hand distracted him throughout the duration of the rest of the movie. He put all his attention and energy into begging that weak side of himself to not, for the love of god, to _not_ get on one knee and propose to the man as soon as they left the cinema _please_.

_Jesus, why are you like this?_

_You don’t even know the guy._

_Please stop trying to fall in love with him._

He continued to berate himself until the credits were rolling and Koushi was pulling his hand away and sitting up, already expressing his distaste to his daughter on his other side.

Daichi gulped and crumbled his empty Red Vines package, sucking on the straw of his Root Beer and desperately trying to reboot his brain.

 _Suspension Bridge effect,_ he thought, watching the credits crawl up the screen.

_I was scared because of the movie, and therefore imagined strong feelings for a virtual stranger who held my hand._

_Like a teenage girl._

_Because I’m pathetic._

“Why do you like these movies?” Koushi wailed and stood, stuffing his trash into the popcorn bucket.

Daichi forced his eyes not to drop down his back and check him out, though he might have, sort of, seen enough in his peripherals to feel a spike of appreciation that he instantly scolded for showing its traitorous face. He stood too, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“It was so good!” Emi raved. “That part with the eyeballs was so cool! Did you see how—”

“ _La, la, la!_ ” Koushi turned towards Daichi and bumped him. “C’mon let’s get outta here.”

Emi continued to ramble about the movie as they left the theater and tossed their trash.

“I can’t believe I let you watch that crap!” Koushi said when they were on the sidewalk outside of the building. “Talk about bad parenting.”

“No! But, I’m not scared of them! Uncle Keishin has been taking me to movies like that since I was eight!”

“I’m gonna kick that guy’s ass the next time I see him,” Koushi grumbled.

Daichi chuckled. His mind was clearer now that he was back outside, and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Can we go to the bookstore now?” Emi moved around her father and stood between him and Daichi. “Mr. Sawamura, will you come to the bookstore with us?”

“Emi, he’s probably got his own things to do today,” Koushi said.

Emi’s face fell. “I know, but…”

Daichi’s heart strained. “Uh, actually, I’m completely free. And I’ve been wanting to stop by the bookstore so…”

Emi brightened and turned towards Koushi.

He eyed Daichi silently for a moment and Daichi gulped, pretending that the look definitely wasn’t doing things to his stomach.

Koushi hummed and looked away. “Alright then.”

* * *

Daichi walked through the rows of bookshelves, hunting for the father and daughter he had come in with. Immediately upon reaching the bookstore, the three had split off, Emi heading for the young adult section, Koushi towards the home and garden section, and Daichi towards the poetry.

Now, the others were nowhere to be found.

He was beginning to wonder if they had ditched him there when he spotted Emi snuggled into a padded arm chair in the corner of the store, a stack of books on the table next to her.

Daichi walked over to the sitting area and fell into a chair across from hers, setting his book in his lap.

“That’s an impressive stack,” Daichi said, nodding at the pile.

Emi lowered the book she held in her hands and sat up.

“I can only get one,” she said. “So I’m trying to decide which one I want the most.”

“Hmm…” Daichi ran his eyes over the book spines. They were similar in nature, mostly dystopian or fantasy young adult novels. “And how is that going?”

“I’ve already eliminated these three.” Emi gestured at a small stack hiding behind the larger one. She reached up and pushed a loose lock of hair over her ear. “They have love triangles. And I hate love triangles.”

“Me too,” Daichi leaned his elbows on his knees.

Emi grabbed the larger pile and set them on the short coffee table separating them. She laid them out side by side for Daichi to see.

“I’m kind of leaning towards one of these,” she said, gesturing at two of the books. “This one takes place in medieval times. The main character is a lady knight who goes rogue because the king is corrupt. She meets a fae assassin sent to infiltrate the kingdom and they team up together.”

“Sounds exciting,” Daichi said.

She nodded and pointed at the other book. “This one is post-apocalyptic. The main character is a girl who had her tongue cut out by a man who tried to sell her as a slave. She escapes and gets picked up by a bunch of criminals. They fix her up and help her get revenge.”

“Sounds… dark.”

Emi grinned. “I like dark!” She looked at the book in her lap. “This one sounds good too. It’s about a boy who wakes up with weird powers and his shadow is suddenly like a real person who talks to him. The description doesn’t really tell a lot about the rest of the story though.”

Daichi hummed and lifted one of the books from the table. “In my experience, it’s the stories that have vague summaries that end up being the best. I like going into things with no idea what will happen because no matter what, I’m surprised.”

Emi pursed her lips, staring down at the cover of the book in her hands.

“I’m gonna get this one,” she decided.

Daichi smiled. “I hope it’s a good one.”

“Me too. What are you getting, Mr. Sawamura?”

He showed her the poetry book. “We’re going to be covering poems in class soon but the curriculum gave boring poems to study so I’m going to find better ones.”

“What’s wrong with the ones they gave you?”

He scrunched his nose. “They’re the same ones that they always teach. You’ll probably read them again in high school. Probably three more times, actually. Don’t get me wrong, they’re good poems. They’re just too… safe. Pretty sounding poems about flowers and love written by middle aged white guys.”

“You don’t like pretty poems about love written by middle aged white guys?”

Daichi laughed and leaned back in his chair. “I like them just fine. But I’d rather challenge you all with _variety_. Poems by all different types of people from all different types of places and backgrounds. Poems about struggle and society and the _important_ things in life.”

“Love is important.”

Daichi blinked.

Emi hugged her book to her chest and said, “I love reading about love. When I look for something to read, I look for the ones that will have romance in them. They’re my favorite.”

Daichi hesitated and then smiled. “Yeah… you’re right. I’ll be sure to pick some poems about love. It’s important too.”

Emi looked down at her book. “Do you think this one will have any romance?”

“Maybe…” He let out a laugh. “Maybe he will fall in love with his shadow!”

Emi was silent for a moment and Daichi kicked himself.

_Ack._

_C’mon Daichi._

_Don’t be suggesting fictional gay romance options to an eleven year old._

He was just asking for trouble, wasn’t he?

Finally, Emi spoke again.

“That would be… _so good._ ”

Daichi’s eyebrows rose. “It would?”

“It would be a plot twist! Especially if like… like… there was another romance option and everyone thinks that he’s gonna fall in love with that person but then _he falls in love with the shadow._ ” She giggled. “Except I’m just imagining him trying to kiss the shadow and people just see some weirdo kissing a wall or floor or something.”

Daichi laughed. “That would be awkward.”

“Hmm, now I’m really hoping that he and his shadow fall in love.”

“Uh oh, I’ve set you up for disappointment.”

“It might happen! You don’t know!”

Daichi chuckled.

Emi leaned forward and stacked the books up again. “I’ll let you know when I finish reading it.”

“I look forward to it.”

He helped her gather up the books and they made their way across the store to the young adult section. They replaced the books where they belonged, Daichi in charge of the higher shelves and Emi in charge of the bottom ones.

As Daichi was sliding a book back into place, his eyes drifted along the spine of another. The title caught his attention and he slowly pulled it down.

“Hey Emi,” he said. “Have you read this book?” He showed it to her.

She glanced up from where she was wrestling a book into the bottom shelf to his right.

“Nope.”

He hummed and tucked it under his arm with the poetry anthology. They finished returning the rejected books and Emi turned to him.

“Have you seen my dad?”

“Not since we came in.”

She pursed her lips and glanced around. “Split up?”

Daichi smiled. “Sure.”

“I’ll go check the coffee shop. You go check the humor section. Those are the places I usually find him.”

“Got it.”

They split up, going off in different directions.

The humor section was empty, other than a pair of teen boys laughing over a dirty joke book. Daichi walked along the aisles, looking left and right in search of the missing man. He did a complete once over of the nonfiction half of the store and made his way slowly towards the fiction side. As he was passing the back of the store, his eyes drifted into the children’s section.

It was softly lit and brightly colored, shelves short and topped with stuffed animals and puppets. Daichi hummed and entered the section, gaze sliding up and down the rows. He made it to the very back before he finally found what he was looking for.

Koushi was curled up in a large bean bag in the far left corner of the children’s section, hugging a stuffed whale to his chest.

Daichi approached quietly.

He was asleep, knees tucked up close to his chest, sandwiching the stuffed animal in his arms. His ash colored hair was a bird’s nest, the static from the bean bag chair making it stand on end. Daichi smiled and crouched in front of him. He reached a hand out to wake him but paused, taking time to stare at his face a little longer.

He hadn’t noticed before, but now that he looked closer, he could see that his complexion was pallid, and his long, curved lashes rested on dark circles under closed eyes. His lips were parted just slightly, the bottom one dry and cracked.

He looked utterly exhausted.

Daichi gulped.

_And cute._

_Ahhh shut up, Gay Ass._

_You are_ not _allowed to get a crush on your student’s dad._

Daichi steeled himself, inhaling deeply, and pretended like his eyes weren’t totally lingering on that beauty mark under Koushi’s left eye. They also definitely weren’t dipping down to his lips, or the pale curve of his neck. Nope. Nope, nope nopenopenopenope.

He rested a hand on Koushi’s knee, totally not noticing that _wow_ it was much more muscular than he had anticipated _wow_. He squeezed and gave him a little shake.

“Mr. Sugawara,” he said in a low voice.

Koushi stirred, arms tightening around the whale, not drawing Daichi’s attention to the swell of his biceps, no way.

Daichi gave him another squeeze. “Mr. Sugawara.”

Koushi mumbled and pressed his face into the stuffed animal’s side. “Koushi.”

Daichi blinked. “Huh?”

Koushi’s head rolled back and his eyes cracked open. He leveled Daichi with a sleepy stare.

“Koushi,” he murmured. “Mr. Sugawara was my…” He hesitated, gaze focusing somewhere beyond Daichi’s shoulder. “Grandfather.”

“Uhm…”

“’S stuffy.” Koushi shifted, legs stretching out in front of him. “ _Mister._ Ugh. I’m not that old, you know. I’m young.”

“Hmm... I suppose.”

“I am.” Koushi’s lips pouted and he struggled into a sitting position, placing his feet on the floor. He set the whale to the side and rubbed his eyes. “I’m hip. I’m happening.”

Daichi let out a laugh. “That’s exactly what old people say when trying to convince kids they’re cool.”

“Hey. I’ll bet I’m younger than you, Mister teacher man.”

“Actually, according to Emi, you’re a year older than me.”

Koushi clicked his tongue and pressed his index finger to Daichi’s forehead. “Then you better respect your elders, little boy.”

Daichi grinned and Koushi stared at him quietly for a moment, finger still against his head. His lips curled into a lopsided half smirk, eyes squinting, and Daichi’s heart definitely didn’t give a desperate little _thumpthumpthump_ at the sight.

Koushi dropped his hand and struggled out of the bean bag, groaning and growling like a senior citizen until he rolled onto his knees and grabbed onto Daichi’s shoulder.

“Hmm,” Daichi steadied him with a hand on his elbow. “Now I’m wondering if Emi lied to me. Everything about what you just did was geriatric as _fuck_.”

“Ohhh you’re so lucky there’s a kid over there, or else I’d lay you out flat right now.” Koushi gave his shoulder a little shove and stood.

Daichi chuckled and climbed to his feet, watching as Koushi yawned and rubbed his eyes again.

“You look tired,” Daichi said.

“Nope.” Koushi slicked his hands through his hair. “Not at all.”

“Oh yeah? So I _didn’t_ just catch you napping back here?”

“Must’ve been your imagination.”

Daichi snorted. “Maybe you should head home.”

“What are you, my _mom_?” Koushi cocked an eyebrow at him. He turned forward and rolled his shoulders, shaking his hands out. “I’m not tired. I’m spry. I’m young. I’m energetic.”

“You don’t _look_ —”

Koushi slapped his hands against his face, once, twice, three times. Color filled his cheeks again and he bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Alright!” he said, squeezing a hand into a fist. “Got my second wind. Where’s my sweet baby girl, love of my life, apple of my eye?”

Daichi chuckled into his fist. “ _Cute_.”

Koushi glanced at him over his shoulder with smiling eyes.

_Ahh fuck._

_Cute._

_Way cute._

They headed across the store and ran into Emi as she walked down the center aisle.

“There you are!” She met them and instantly caught Koushi’s hand in hers. “Where’ve you been?”

“Kids’ books.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

“Why?”

“Reliving the glory years when your books cost less than ten bucks!”

Emi’s nose scrunched.

“What did you pick?” Koushi snatched the novel from her grip and examined the front cover.

The trio headed for the cash registers at the front of the store as Emi excitedly explained the plot of the book.

“That’s different from the usual ones,” Koushi observed. “What about the lovey dovey stuff?”

“Mr. Sawamura said maybe he will fall in love with his shadow!”

“Oooo.” Koushi wiggled his eyebrows. “I ship it.”

“I’m going to be disappointed if it doesn’t happen.”

“If it doesn’t happen, you’ll just have to fix it,” Koushi said as they stood in line for the cash registers. “Write it yourself.”

“I guess so.”

Daichi smiled. He waited as the pair paid for their book and then stepped up to purchase his own afterwards. When he was done, they left the building and turned down the sidewalk in the direction of the creamery. Daichi pulled the second book from his bag and offered it to Emi.

“Here,” he said.

She looked at the book in surprise before slowly taking it from his hand.

“This was my favorite book when I was in high school,” he said. “I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as I did.”

“It’s… for me?”

“Yep.”

Emi’s eyes widened and she quickly turned the book over to read the summary on the back cover.

“Thank you Mr. Sawamura!” she said when she finished reading it. “It sounds really good! I can’t wait to read it!” She looked up at Koushi and showed him the book with an expression of awe.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” he said teasingly. “Gifts from English teachers are almost _always_ lame.”

Daichi laughed and Emi pushed her father. He chuckled and plucked the book from her hands.

“I’m just kidding, jeez, so saucy.” He slid the book into the bag he carried and draped an arm over Emi’s shoulders. He looked up at Daichi and his mischievous expression smoothed into a warm smile. “Thanks.”

Daichi gulped.

_Ahhh fuck._

_Daichi you gay bastard._

_You’re fucking screwed._

They made their way back to the ice cream shop and parted ways. Daichi was behind the wheel of his car when a memory suddenly struck. He hurriedly pulled off his seatbelt and jumped out of the vehicle, letting out a breath of relief when he glanced across the street and saw that the green truck hadn’t left yet.

Daichi looked both ways and ran across the street, holding up a hand as he passed the front of the pickup. Koushi cocked an eyebrow and waited. When he rounded the bumper and walked up to the driver’s side door, Koushi rolled the window down and leaned his elbow on the door.

“Back for more?” he said. “Am I that addicting?”

Daichi snorted and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. Koushi eyed him silently as he pulled out a ten dollar bill and offered it to him. “Here.”

Koushi frowned. “Why—”

“I lost the bet, remember?”

A look of confusion crossed his face, followed by realization, and he let out a laugh. He took the ten and Daichi gave him a crooked grin.

“What bet?” Emi asked across the truck.

Koushi shook his head, chuckling. “Don’t worry about it.” He passed the money over to her. “Here, your allowance for next week.”

She brightened and folded the bill.

Koushi started the pickup and looked to Daichi, who took a step back as it roared to life.

“See you on Monday, Mr. Sawamura!” Emi called, waving.

Daichi returned the wave. “See you on Monday.”

The truck started to pull away from the curb and Daichi gave Koushi one last look.

Koushi winked, lips curved into a smirk, and drove away.

It took every last ounce of Daichi’s strength and frame of mind to not collapse right there on the sidewalk. He waited until the truck turned the corner and disappeared from view before dropping into a crouch, hands gripping both sides of his head.

“ _Ahhh fuck_ ,” he groaned.

Now he had done it.

_Daichi you big, stupid, gay bastard._

He couldn’t believe his own weakness. He had one rule. Just one single rule. And all it took to break that one rule was twenty minutes of hand holding, a few smiles, and a wink.

_Fuuuuuuuuck._

How pathetic.

He had a crush on his student’s dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've begun another journey! Wow! How irresponsible!  
> I'm thinking I'll probably do monthly updates on this fic. So I'll try to shoot for... the 6th of every month? I have about 130,000 words written on it so far and I want to try to give fairly meaty chapters but I don't want to release them so quickly that I catch up to where I am and then... ya know... panic, cry, fall into a deep depression, cry some more, etc.
> 
> (also, wow i just realized that this chapter is kinda boring, wow what already? yikes, i promise it's gonna get more eventful and not drag quite so much yike)
> 
> For everyone deciding to pick this story up and follow me on yet another DaiSuga adventure, thank you so much! Please be patient with me, I am very stupid and unorganized.
> 
> Buckle up, guys and gals and nb pals... this one gonna be cute af.  
> Also, the playlist is cute af too so if you wanna listen to that, it's down below. <3
> 
> [and the emi goes to... Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7DeYXUi6knqWWQq1TcvEl8?si=_d0CFEhsROuxvpIugt0uOQ)  
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](https://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Lawn flamingo


	2. School dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moods:  
> [The Calculation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpiJMnipxKU)  
> "You went into the kitchen cupboard  
> Got yourself another hour  
> And gave half of it to me"
> 
> [All My Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfPqofidv98)  
> "All my love is yours  
> All my time is ours  
> All my reckless dreams and  
> All my restless hours  
> No matter where you go, baby  
> I'll be there"

“Man, you’ve been so out of it this week.”

Daichi lifted his eyes from his clipboard to the teenager that stood in front of him, pulling his football helmet from his head. He shook out his shaggy black hair and lifted a bottle of Gatorade to his mouth.

“You sick or somethin’?” he asked.

Daichi lowered the clipboard. “No.”

“Somethin’ bad happen? Good happen?”

“Nothing happened.”

“Then why are you out of it?”

“I’m not out of it.”

“Dude, you didn’t even notice that I skipped out on running laps.”

Daichi scowled. “Go run your laps.”

He gasped and screwed the lid back on his Gatorade. “How can I concentrate on running when there’s something wrong with my big brother?”

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with me,” Daichi countered.

“Oh there’s _tons_ wrong with you,” he said. “I’m just tryna figure out the newest thing. The unknown, uncharted wrong thing. Gotta file it away with all the others you know.”

“You talk a big game for a punk I could make do snakes until he pukes.”

He lifted his hands. “Hey, hey, no need to make threats. I’m just worried about you is all.”

“Wow, so caring," a new voice said and they turned to face it as another teen walked up.

She removed her helmet and cocked an arched, black brow, reaching up and untangling one of her long black braids from under her shoulder pads.

“Jo’s right though,” she said, stealing the Gatorade and looking up at Daichi. “You’re off.”

Daichi shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong—”

“I didn’t say anything was wrong.” She passed the sports drink back and wiped a drop of liquid from her lips. “Just off.”

Daichi sighed. “Look. When I’ve got the whistle, I’m not your brother. So I’d appreciate it if you minded your own business when we’re on the field.”

Erina and Joji stared up at their older brother for long, quiet seconds.

Finally, Erina nodded.

“Yup. He’s got a crush.”

“Oh my god so _lame_ ,” Joji groaned. “Daichi please, don’t embarrass me.”

Daichi’s cheeks warmed. “I do _not_ have a crush. Shut up. Leave me alone.”

“What? Coach has a crush?”

Several more teenagers walked up, breathing heavily after their laps around the football field.

“Awww, how cute!” a thick boy with curly blonde hair cooed and draped an arm over Joji's shoulders.

“Who’s the lucky babe?” a redhead asked.

“Babe?” Joji snorted. “You mean _dude_.”

The teenagers gasped and raged over the announcement and Daichi groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“Coach Sawamura, you’re _gay_?” someone shouted.

“You got a fucking _problem_ with that, Schofie?” Erina barked, taking a menacing step towards the boy in question.

He squeaked and ducked behind another boy. “No! No! It’s cool! Yo, it’s 2019! We love and respect the gays!”

“Whoa, I never would have guessed,” someone said. “You don’t even look gay!”

“What do gays look like?” Joji shoved him.

“I dunno,” he shoved back. “On TV they always look different though.”

“This isn’t TV,” Erina said. “This is what gays look like in real life,” she jabbed a finger towards Daichi and he smacked it away.

“I think a kid in my chemistry class is gay.”

“Which one?”

“Scott.”

“ _Really_? Oh man I could see that.”

“Bro, _I’m_ gay.”

“What, since when?”

“Forever.”

“So do you think I’m hot?”

“No.”

“Tch, you ain’t got taste then.”

“Enough!” Daichi silenced them all with a word and glared over the team as it huddled around him. “This is _football_ practice. We are _not_ going to talk about my personal life.”

“But you said practice was done once we finished our laps.”

“Yeah, so this is _after hours_ time. Spill the tea, Coach Sawamura.”

“Who’s the guy?”

“Are you gonna get married?”

“Can we meet him?”

“Does _he_ look gay?”

“Shut up!” Erina yelled. When they quieted, she turned to Daichi. “Well? Let’s hear it then.”

He glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest, hugging the clipboard. “Not only is this _not_ any of your damn business, it’s also not worth even talking about. It’s nothing.”

“I dunno, Coach,” a brunet said. “You haven’t been able to pay very good attention this whole week. Yesterday we just _pretended_ to do abzillas and you didn’t even notice.”

“Your coaching is _suffering_ ,” the curly headed blonde said, leaning his cheek on Joji's hair. “How can you take us to state if your head is so filled with lovey dovey worries that you can’t even drill us correctly?”

“Haha, _drill_ us…”

Daichi sighed and dropped his head back to stare at the sky as watercolor purples and oranges bled over the blue with the setting of the sun.

“It’s not…” he began, hesitantly. “It’s not really anything. I may have a little bit of an… _interest_ in someone.”

_“Who is it?”_ the team exploded and pushed closer.

Daichi scrunched his nose and shifted away from them. “You don’t know him.”

“It’s a small town,” someone said. “We might.”

“All the more reason not to tell you,” Daichi lifted the whistle and slid it between his lips. He blew and the boys and Erina cringed away at its shrill scream. “Now get the hell out of here. Tomorrow you're all redoing yesterday's abzillas. Except Brandon, because he's not a slacker _loser_ like the rest of you and probably actually did them.”

The curly headed blonde cheered and thrust his fists in the air.

They turned to leave, talking excitedly amongst themselves, pushing and pulling against one another.

“Jo,” Daichi called.

His brother turned back to him.

“You’re running double tomorrow.”

He let out a long whine. “Man you _suck_ , Dai!”

“Want to make it triple?”

Joji clicked his tongue and flipped him off. Erina shoved the hand down and waved.

“Mom said to come over on Sunday for barbecue,” she called.

"Okay," he muttered and turned to do a once over of the field, checking to be sure the team had packed up and taken everything with them. When he found nothing left behind, he headed back to the junior high.

Normally before practice, he packed all of his things up and brought them with him to the high school but Joji and the others were right.

That week he had been off, and today he had left everything other than his keys, whistle, and clipboard back in his classroom.

How pathetic. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he was crushing on his student’s father, he was letting it affect his everyday life. How sad was it that he got caught daydreaming in the middle of class and sighed wistfully through lunch with Emi as she filled the time talking about the newest tomfoolery Koushi had gotten into at home?

It was sad.

It was pathetic.

And Daichi didn’t know how to stop.

It had been _years_ since he last felt this way. He hadn’t had an actual crush on another man since high school, pining after his friend and football team’s quarterback, an umber skinned, honey voiced, _incredibly heterosexual_ hunk with a charming smile and affinity to touch Daichi’s back _just so_ when he was giving his full attention.

Daichi had had his fair share of encounters in college, sure. He had had more than a few one night stands with the various classmates who showed any sort of interest in his company. But his first and foremost goal throughout his school years was to graduate, not find love. Dating always ranked low on his list of priorities while he had bigger things to accomplish.

But now…

Daichi had accomplished it all, hadn’t he? Not only did he graduate… he got a job almost right out of school. A full-time position in the career he _wanted_. Hell, he even bought a house and completely settled down in this small town.

Suddenly, love was very much on the table for Daichi and, _shit_ he was _so_ not ready for it.

This was different from his flings in college, after all. This was the _real_ adult world- the adult world 2.0- where everyone was probably done experimenting with their sexuality by hunting down a partner with whom to share a night of passion. Daichi didn’t know the first thing about pursuing a relationship in the adult world 2.0.

And with a man who had an eleven year old daughter, no less? Did Daichi even _want_ to get involved with that? What if it didn’t work out? Emi was in his _class_ for fuck’s sake. She would _know_.

_Awkward_.

It was much too awkward.

Then again, there was nothing to suggest that Daichi even had a chance with Koushi Sugawara. His daughter was clearly the center of his entire universe, (not that Daichi could blame him for that) and he probably had no interest, and definitely no _time_ , to date seriously.

_Besides_ …

What if Daichi and Koushi _did_ start dating? Was Daichi ready to be… well… part of a _family_? Dating Koushi didn’t just mean getting a boyfriend. He and Emi were a package deal and he couldn’t have one without the other.

_I’m not ready to be a dad._

Sure, Daichi was twenty-five, plenty old enough to have a child, but an eleven year old? _Someone else’s eleven year old?_

The responsibility that came along with being the stepdad to a preteen was much, much too intimidating.

_Chill._

Daichi rubbed his eyes.

_You spent half a day with the guy and are already thinking about being a second dad to his daughter._

_Just freakin’ chill, Dude._

_You’re getting ahead of yourself._

He neared the middle school and let out a sigh.

He wouldn’t think about it. It was just a little crush anyway. Koushi was handsome and charming and his devotion to his daughter was endearing.

But Daichi would get over it.

Eventually.

He was just pulling his keys from his pocket in order to unlock the front door of the school when he heard a soft voice. He paused, turning in the direction from which it came, and listened close.

“I dunno… no…”

Daichi blinked.

_Is that..._

He moved quietly to the corner of the school and peeked around.

Emi sat in the shadows, hugging her knees to her chest with one arm, holding a cell phone to her ear.

“Emi?”

Her head jerked up at the sound of his voice and Daichi rounded the corner.

“What are you still doing here?” he asked, checking his watch.

She chewed on her bottom lip and lowered her eyes to the grass. “I… I _was_ in the library but they closed it and kicked me out…” She listened to the phone for a moment. “Yeah… uhm… okay…” She turned back to Daichi and lifted the phone towards him.

Daichi took it and pressed it to his ear.

“Hello?”

_“Heyyy.”_

Daichi’s heart leapt at the sound of Koushi’s voice.

“Mr. Sugawara—”

_“It’s Koushi, remember?”_

“Koushi… are you aware that Emi is still at the school?”

Koushi let out a sigh and then his voice muffled slightly as he said, _“Jesus, calm down. It’s not like it’s_ going _anywhere.”_

“Koushi?”

His voice came back, no longer muffled. “ _I’m sorry. Shit. Yeah, I know she’s still there. See, uh… I may or may not have had an unfortunate run in with a nail gun and now need to get… something removed._ ”

Daichi stared across the parking lot. “Is it, perchance, a _nail_?”

_“That’s not important right now. Fuck, okay. I really, really hate to do this. You have no idea how much I hate to do this—”_ His voice muffled again as he snapped. _“Can you stop poking me for one second?”_ He groaned. _“Sawamura?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Okay, so I called Keishin to pick her up but he blew his fucking engine out on the highway and I just don’t…”_ He paused to breathe, the sound exasperated. _“I don’t have anyone else. I hate to do this, god I hate this so much, but will you please, please take Emi home for me? I don’t have anyone else I can ask.”_

His tone had turned increasingly panicked as he spoke and Daichi looked down at Emi, who hugged her legs and stared down at her knees silently.

“Listen… I don’t think I’m allowed to—”

_“I give my permission! I’ll… I’ll write a note, or something, for Takeda. Saying that I gave my permission— Ah!”_

The sudden cry made him jump.

_“I swear to god if you touch me one more time, I’m balling up that mask and shoving it so far up your ass you taste— AH!”_

Daichi turned away and lowered his voice in order to not scare Emi. “Koushi? Are you alright?”

Koushi groaned. _“I’m fine. Fuck. Shit. Sawamura please. I’m begging you here. And I hate it. God you have no idea how much I hate it. But I have no other options. Please.”_

Daichi hesitated, looking over his shoulder at Emi once more.

He was pretty sure it was breaking the rules. There were forms, permissions he needed to get. He didn’t know if Koushi’s verbal blessing was enough. Fuck, he had only been a teacher for a year. He wasn’t experienced enough to know all the rules for this shit.

But…

_“It’s not about a teacher driving his student home,”_ Koushi said. _“We’re friends. You’re a friend, and you have my permission.”_

Daichi sighed and rubbed his wrist over his eyes, poking his cheek with the corner of his clipboard. “Okay. Alright. I’ll do it.”

Koushi breathed out a loud sigh of relief. _“Oh thank god. Thank you, so much.”_

Daichi hummed. “If I get fired, I’m coming for your head.”

Koushi let out a breathy laugh. _“Yeah, yeah, if you get fired, I’ll give you all the head you want.”_

Daichi’s eyes flew wide and he choked, slapping a hand over his mouth as he started coughing.

Koushi chuckled. _“Ah I worded that wrong. Huh, what are you looking at? Mind your own business and— AH! FUCK! Do that one more time and I’ll go get my nail gun!”_

Daichi composed himself, face on fire.

_“Okay, Sawamura, I gotta go. Thank you again. I promise I’ll pay you back for this. Something better than ice cream this time.”_

“Ah, it’s alright…”

_“We’ll see. Can you hand the phone back to Emi please?”_

Daichi gulped and turned to Emi. He bent and offered the phone back to her. She took it and pressed it to her ear.

“Dad?” She listened to him speak momentarily and glanced up at Daichi. “Okay… When will you be home? … yeah. It’s okay. No… it’s alright. Hmhm. I will. Okay. I love you too… bye.”

She ended the call and climbed to her feet, dusting off her pants. She picked up her backpack where it rested on the ground next to her and pulled it onto her back.

She swallowed and turned towards Daichi. “So… you’re going to drive me home?”

Daichi gave her a warm smile. “That’s right. I just need to get something from my classroom first.” He gestured over his shoulder.

She gave a nod and they walked around the side of the building to the door. Daichi unlocked it and held it open for her and she went inside, fingers wrapped around the straps of her backpack.

The building was quiet and dark, lights flickering on the farther they walked through the building and triggered their motion sensors. Daichi glanced down at Emi where she walked silently at his side, face expressionless.

Kicking a student out of the library without checking to see if she had a safe place to go?

Daichi didn't even need to think long or hard to know just which dismal staff member was responsible for that poor decision.

“I guess it’s pretty lucky I forgot my stuff here today, isn’t it?” Daichi said cheerfully as he led the way to the door of his classroom and unlocked it.

“Did you go home?” she asked, following him inside as he flicked the light on.

“No, I coach the varsity football team,” he said. He went to his desk and gathered up his things, stuffing his clipboard into his bag. “So I was at the field. But I usually take my stuff with me and leave right after practice.”

“I didn’t know you coached the football team.”

“Yep,” Daichi draped his bag over his shoulder and headed back towards the door, where Emi waited just inside the room. “I played on the team back when I attended here. And then played in college too.”

Emi stared up at him with wide eyes as they moved back out into the hallway.

“Why didn’t you go pro?”

Daichi laughed and locked the door behind them. “You know, not _every_ college player goes pro. Only about two percent of NCAA players get drafted into the NFL.” He stuffed his keys in his pocket and they walked slowly down the hall towards the foyer. “And anyway, I loved football, but I wasn’t interested in playing it professionally. Too much pressure. Mental and physical. I’ve had my fill of concussions for one lifetime, thanks.” He smiled. “Besides, the most fun I had playing football was helping my underclassmen. I think teaching is just in my blood.”

Once outside of the building, they headed towards the parking lot, Daichi leading the way to the metallic green Audi parked on the far end. Emi slowed as they approached and Daichi looked at her over his shoulder.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

She didn’t reply and joined him at the passenger side. Daichi opened the door for her and she climbed inside, setting her backpack on the floor between her feet. He closed the door and rounded the hood. Once he was buckled in behind the wheel, he pushed the button to start the ignition and put the car into reverse.

He glanced over at Emi as she smoothed her hands over the leather upholstery, slowly looking around the car in awe.

“Seatbelt,” he said.

Emi buckled herself in and ran her fingers over the window button. 

“Mr. Sawamura, are you rich?”

“Huh?” Daichi cocked an eyebrow, glancing over his shoulder as he backed out of the parking space. “No, of course not. I’m a middle school English teacher.” He laughed. “Why?”

“Your car is really fancy.”

“Ah.” Daichi nodded. “It is. But fortunately for me, I didn’t buy it.”

“You didn’t?”

“Nope.” He drove slowly across the parking lot. “It was my college graduation gift.”

“From who?”

“My parents.”

“So are your _parents_ rich?”

“Nah.” Daichi smiled. “My dad's a car salesman so he knows how to get a good deal. And the guy that owns the lot that sold it to him owed him a favor, I guess. Hey if you ever need a car in the future, let me know and I'll get him to hook you up with something nice.”

"I want a slug bug. A pink one."

Daichi laughed. "I'll tell my dad to keep his eyes out for one."

He pulled to a stop at the exit of the parking lot.

“Ah, you’re going to have to direct me towards your house.”

“Left,” she said, pointing through the windshield.

Daichi followed her direction.

“Dad’s truck is old,” Emi said, leaning over to observe the screen in the dashboard. “And it has a dent in the side from that time Dad slipped on the ice with a sledgehammer and _pow!_ He smacked it. Uncle Keishin laughed so hard he started crying.”

Daichi chuckled. “That _is_ a pretty unusual way to get a dent.”

“We used to have a different car,” she went on. “It was red and a squirrel got into the trunk through the busted tail light and had babies in there. I helped Dad move them into the shed at our last house. The babies were so cute. But the mom got mad at us for moving them and she bit Dad on the arm.”

“That wasn’t very nice.”

“We had to go to the hospital so Dad could get shots and make sure he didn’t get rabies.”

“Ah, yeah that wouldn’t be… good.”

Emi hummed and peered through the windshield. “Turn left again at the next stop sign.”

“Gotcha.”

She was silent for a short while as Daichi turned down a new street, flipping his lights on as the world grew darker and darker outside the car.

“He… sounded okay, didn’t he?”

Daichi glanced at her. She stared straight ahead, hands clasped in her lap.

“On the phone?”

She nodded.

“Yeah… he sounded alright. Just a little frustrated that he couldn’t pick you up.”

Emi looked out her window. For the rest of the ride across town, she only spoke to give directions.

Finally Daichi was pulling over on a quiet residential street in front of a small, yellow house with a well-groomed yard and a quaint, white porch. Daichi parked and killed the engine, eyes wandering over the bright blue door decorated with an autumn themed wreath.

They were only a few blocks over from Daichi’s own house.

_Lucky…_

Daichi was going to make a tiny adjustment to his usual jogging route.

“Uhm…”

Daichi looked at Emi. She seemed nervous, slowly unbuckling her belt and avoiding meeting his eyes.

“Mr. Sawamura…”

“Yes?”

“I’ve…” she gulped. “I’ve never… been home alone at night before…”

Daichi blinked.

“Can… can you stay with me? Just until Dad comes home? Would that be okay?”

That definitely sounded like it was against the rules.

Daichi was totally on the fastest track to losing his job, wasn’t he?

But she looked so anxious, he didn’t have the heart to refuse her request.

“Okay,” Daichi unbuckled his belt. “Sure. I’ll hang out for a little bit.”

Emi released a tremendous sigh of relief. “Oh good…”

They climbed out of the car and Daichi followed her up the cobbled path, eyeing the green grass on either side. Huh. Daichi's grass had long since gone dull with the change of the season. Either he was a terrible homeowner or Koushi was just on a higher level than him in yet another way.

Judging by how clean and well kept the porch was, and how vibrant the flowers were in the hanging pots all along the edge of the slatted porch roof...

Koushi was definitely on another level.

Emi unlocked the door and went inside, flipping on a light as she went, and Daichi followed, swallowing the fleeting feeling that he was breaking at least six rules as a teacher of preteens.

The house was small, but the open floor plan of the living room straight ahead and kitchen to their right made it feel big. The floors were shining, dark hardwood, softened here and there by the addition of a rug and the ceiling was vaulted in the living room, illuminated by a vintage, wrought iron chandelier.

“You can take your shoes off if you want,” Emi said, drawing his attention as she moved into the kitchen and tossed her backpack onto the wooden island in the center of the room. She flipped the light on in there too and Daichi noticed a chandelier that matched the one in the living room. The backsplash underneath the dark cabinets was brick, giving the entire room a cottage vibe, enhanced by all the plants lining the windowsill over the sink and hanging over the refrigerator.

Daichi slowly removed his shoes, eyes wandering back into the living room. The wall straight across from the door was brick, meeting a fireplace in the back left corner of the house. Against the left wall was a cabinet upon which a long, flat screen television sat. Facing it was a brown, cloth couch and a low, wooden coffee table between.

_Cute._

The house was cute and warm and while it was clean and smartly decorated, it showed signs of life everywhere Daichi looked. So different from Daichi’s house, which was plain and boring and still only half unpacked despite him living there for the past year and a half.

“Do you want something to drink, Mr. Sawamura?”

Daichi faced Emi again where she stood at the refrigerator.

“Sure,” he said.

“We have apple juice, pineapple juice, milk, egg nog, water…”

“Water is fine.” He wandered to the left to look at a picture hanging on the wall. It showed Koushi and Emi sharing a cloth camping chair, Emi curled up in Koushi's lap. Their hair was wet and Emi was wrapped in a large towel, Koushi’s arms circling and holding her close to his chest as they both grinned identical toothy grins at the camera, noses scrunched, skin kissed pink from the sun.

Daichi smiled, chest warming. He moved along the wall, gaze sliding to a shelf where a damaged lawn flamingo sat between two succulents.

“Here you go,” Emi appeared at his side and offered a glass of ice water.

“Thank you.” Daichi took the glass from her, glancing back at the flamingo.

“There’s a funny story behind that!” Emi said.

“Oh? I’d love to hear it.”

Emi gestured for him and he followed her to the couch. “Sit,” she commanded and then rushed to the far right corner of the room and pulled open the drawer of a large wooden desk.

Daichi sat and sipped at the water.

Emi returned, hugging a thick photo album to her chest, and sat on the cushion next to Daichi.

“Okay, so, it happened when I was in the first grade. I had a bully. And her name was Morgan. She was so mean to me, I hated her. She picked on me all the time. I told the teachers but they never punished her or even called her mom and dad. It was stupid.” Emi made a face. “Then, one day we were doing arts and crafts and Morgan sat behind me in class. I was just sitting there, minding my own business, coloring or something, and suddenly I heard _sniiiip_!” She made a scissoring motion with her fingers. “Morgan cut off one of my pigtails.”

Daichi set his water down on the table. “No.”

“Yeah! Like, it was all the way up here!” She pointed at her earlobe. “So I had lopsided hair! One half was really long and the other half was super short! It was the worst. I cried a lot. The teachers got mad at Morgan but she didn’t get punished. Not really. They were just like, _it’s just hair Emi, it’ll grow back._ ” She started flipping through the photo album. “Anyway. I went home that day and when Dad saw me, he _flipped._ He took me to Morgan’s house and screamed at Morgan’s dad. But he didn’t care either, even though Dad showed my hair to him. He was really rude and told us to get off his property. Then he slammed the door in our faces.”

“What a rude bastard,” Daichi muttered.

“Yeah, he was. But Dad got revenge. He told me to wait on the sidewalk and he banged on the door again until Morgan’s dad came back. They talked a little bit but Morgan’s dad got mad and grabbed Dad by his shirt. He got up in his face and was yelling and I was really scared. But then Dad kicked him between the legs and _whomp,_ he fell to the floor. Dad grabbed a baseball bat from the yard and he started whacking all their garden gnomes." She grinned up at him. "Just _smashed_ the crap outta them! And there were a bunch. Dad said he musta had a gnome fetish. It was a whole colony."

Daichi snorted.

"Anyway. He broke all of them and shoved over their bird bath _and_ angel statue and then he _kicked_ his plastic flamingo and it went _flying_ across the street!”

“Oh jeez.” Daichi glanced at the damaged flamingo on the shelf.

“Morgan’s dad was threatening to call the cops so Dad ran over and picked me up and ran away. But not before grabbing the flamingo from the neighbor’s yard as a trophy.”

“Did he get in trouble?”

“No.” Emi shrugged. “Morgan’s mom found out that she cut my hair and got really mad at her. I guess her parents were divorced and her dad just let her do whatever she wanted but her mom was like _no way._ She stopped coming to school after that. I heard she went to an alternative school in a different town.” She stopped on a page in the album and scooted closer to him, placing half of it in his lap. “Look! Here’s how my hair looked when she cut it!”

Daichi stared down at the poorly lit picture of a young Emi sitting on a kitchen counter, eating a popsicle. Half her hair was past her shoulder, and the other half barely touched her jaw, jagged and sloppily sliced.

Daichi whistled. “That’s a bold look. Very avant-garde.”

She giggled and pointed at the next page. “But Dad fixed it for me! I like having long hair more than short, but this style wasn’t bad.”

The image showed a much happier looking Emi, sitting on a plastic chair in a bathroom, sporting a new bob cut and bangs, grinning wide at the camera. One of her front teeth was missing and Daichi smiled.

“I agree,” he said. “It’s cute.”

“Much cuter than…” She flipped through the pages and stopped. “ _This_ look.”

The picture she pointed to showed a man Daichi didn’t recognize. A bleached blonde with hoops in his ears and a slack expression as he stared into a hand mirror. His bleached hair was chopped haphazardly, as if he had gotten his head into a wood chipper. Beyond his shoulder was a younger Koushi, an electric razor in one hand, half empty bottle of vodka in the other. His mouth was open mid laugh, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“This picture tells a story,” Daichi said.

Emi giggled. “Uncle Keishin still hasn’t forgiven him for that.” She flipped towards the front of the album and paused on an early picture. In it, Emi was just a baby, wearing a yellow onesie and a woolen headband. She sat on a much, _much_ younger Koushi’s lap, facing him. The photo was taken from the side, showing how she reached towards him, a gleeful expression on her doughy face. Koushi stared back at her, holding her steady with hands on her sides. He was making a goofy face, lips puckered, nose scrunched, eyebrows high.

Daichi stared at the image quietly, chest swelling. Koushi had to be only fifteen or sixteen at that point. So young and suddenly a father with no family to guide him. The photo gave Daichi a melancholic feeling.

How did he do it?

How did he feel in this moment captured on film? Did he feel as carefree as he appeared, or was he still terrified, weighed down by the responsibility of the tender life he held in his hands?

“Do you want to see my favorite picture?”

Daichi looked up at Emi. She stared at him with a serious look, waiting for his answer.

“Sure,” he said.

Emi turned almost to the very first pages of the album.

She pointed to a picture and Daichi stared down at it.

It was the two of them again, Emi a baby, wearing a diaper and pink, polka dotted shirt with ruffled sleeves. She lay on her belly on a blanket, playing with colorful, plush shapes with a bright, curious expression on her face. Behind and to the right of her, Koushi sat against the wall. His knees were drawn up, one arm draped over. His other elbow was propped up on them, hand covering his eyes. His bottom lip was clamped between his teeth, and his cheeks and jaw were wet with tears.

Daichi’s heart strained.

“Dad hates it. He used to try to throw it away but Uncle Keishin would just replace it for me so he gave up,” Emi said.

Daichi gulped. “Why… why is that your favorite?”

She didn’t answer for a moment. Then, “Dad doesn't let me see this stuff. The hard, grown up stuff. He's always like... trying so hard to pretend like everything is so good and easy all the time. Even though I know it's not." She huffed. "But I wanna know sometimes! It's just me and him, you know? I should get to see this stuff too." She looked up at him and smiled. "And when he does let me in on the grown up stuff, it makes me feel closer to him. Like we're partners, you know?"

Daichi returned the smile, “Yeah.”

Emi flipped through the album.

“Anyway. Oh! Look at this one!” She pointed. “This was my first pageant win!”

In the picture, she wore a beautiful, lavender ballgown of lace and tulle, embellished with small lace flowers. Her hair was curled into ringlets and atop her head was a glittering diamond tiara. Koushi, wearing a sleek black tuxedo, knelt at her side, one arm around her waist, a giant bouquet of flowers in his other as he pressed his cheek flush with his daughter’s and smiled at the camera.

“Dad made that dress,” Emi announced proudly.

Daichi’s jaw dropped. “Oh c’mon,” he said. “You’re seriously telling me that your dad can cook, cut hair, _and_ make extravagant pageant dresses?”

“Yeah!” Emi flipped the page and showed more pictures of her dressed in gorgeous gowns. “He didn’t always know how. But I decided when I was little that I was going to be a pageant princess, and didn't take _no_ for an answer. So he taught himself how to sew since we couldn’t afford to buy them already made. His first ones were _bad_. So ugly and uneven. But now he’s pretty much a pro.” She shrugged and turned to a picture of Koushi slumped over, asleep, at a sewing machine, various strips of fabric spread across the table.

_Ahh fuck, I’m so screwed._

Daichi rubbed at his chest.

The more he learned about Koushi, the stronger the feelings of attachment that Daichi held in his heart grew. If he was smart, he would run away.

Before he learned something that made it impossible.

“Most of these pictures were taken by Uncle Keishin, by the way,” Emi said. “He’s always got his camera with him. He thinks every moment is worth remembering. Dad calls him a sentimental loser and memory hoarder. One time he took pictures of me at the dentist’s office because I got my first cavity.” Her nose wrinkled. “It’s either pictures or videos with him—” She paused, eyes growing wide. “Oh! I should show you the self-defense tapes!”

“The what?”

Emi put the album in his lap and jumped up. She rounded the table and went to the cabinet under the television.

“Oh man, you’ll love them. I watch them whenever I feel sad because they cheer me up in a second. Just give me a minute to set it up.”

"Alright." Daichi slowly turned the pages of the album. He went through more pageant pictures, followed by Halloween photos. He lingered on one of young, maybe eight years old Emi dressed as Cruella De Vil, complete with fur coat and arched, drawn on eyebrows.

“Did your dad also make all your Halloween costumes?” he asked.

“Yeah!” Emi turned on the TV and ran back to the couch with a remote control. “Okay, are you ready?”

Daichi closed the album and set it down on the coffee table. “Ready,” he said, taking a drink of his water.

Emi pressed play and the screen illuminated on a living room. In the far left corner sat a baby blue playpen, inside which infant Emi sat, rattling plastic keys. In the center of the room, the uncle, Keishin, knelt, facing the camera.

_“Hello, I’m a rapist.”_

Daichi blinked.

Laughter floated from behind the camera and then Koushi was crawling around it to join him on the carpet.

_“Oh man, I should use that to frame you one day.”_

He knelt at his side and faced the camera.

_“Why would you want to do that?”_ Keishin asked, lifting a bottle of rum to his lips and taking a drink.

_“Just keeping my options open,”_ Koushi admitted, pushing his hair back over his forehead and staring into the camera.

Daichi gulped.

_Cute._

He was so young. He looked tiny in comparison to the man Daichi knew today. Naive and slightly baby faced, with shorter hair. He looked fragile, thin and narrow waisted, pale, prominent collarbones visible in the v-neck of his t-shirt.

Koushi reached over and grabbed the rum from Keishin’s hands.

_“Hey, you’re underage.”_ Keishin tried to take it back but Koushi pushed a hand against his face and held him at bay.

_“Don’t be a nerd, Kei.”_

_“At least do it off camera—”_

_“Now we both have incriminating evidence against us.”_ Koushi took a long gulp of the rum and then passed it back over.

_“I’m so glad Emi will know both of us are absolute trash.”_

Koushi wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist. _“Anyway.”_

Keishin scowled and set the alcohol aside.

“How old is your uncle in this?” Daichi wondered, glancing at Emi.

She hummed. “Twenty-two I think.”

_“Hey Emi!”_ Koushi said on the tape and Daichi turned back to the TV. _“It’s your Daddy! And Uncle Kei! The rapist!”_

_“C’mon, man.”_

Emi giggled and Daichi smiled.

_“Today, we’re going to teach you how to escape a predator!”_ Koushi thrust a fist in the air. _"Uh, of the human male type. How to escape predators of the lion or bear type will come in a different video at a later date."_ He pointed at Keishin and said, _"_ _Keishin will attack me and I’ll show you how to escape_. _So pay atten—”_

Keishin turned and tackled Koushi to the floor, pushing him down on his stomach and lying across his back, fisting his hand in his hair.

Koushi wailed and kicked his feet. _“I wasn’t ready!”_

_“Rapists don’t wait for you to be ready!”_

Koushi spat curses into the rug and struggled but Keishin was easily twice his width and heavily muscled. He kept him pinned with a smug look on his face. After a few seconds, Koushi let out a cough and went limp.

Keishin hesitated, looking down at him.

_“Kou?”_

Koushi didn’t reply.

_“Koushi, you alright?”_

Silence.

Keishin climbed off of him and grabbed his shoulder, giving him a little shake. Koushi suddenly rolled to his back and delivered a swift kick between Keishin’s legs, causing him to collapse into a ball on the floor with a cry of pain.

Koushi sat up with a triumphant laugh and turned to the camera. _“In a pinch, the balls are a great target!”_

Emi laughed and hugged her knees to her chest. Daichi chuckled, though just the mere sight of the attack made him cringe.

_“I never should have agreed to do this,”_ Keishin choked out and Koushi laughed and patted his blonde hair.

_“Okay now come at me from the front,”_ Koushi said.

_“I can’t.”_

_“C’mon.”_

_“Fuck off.”_

_“Dude. Stop swearing in front of Emi.”_

_“Fuck you.”_

Koushi clicked his tongue. They bantered back and forth while Keishin recovered from the kick until finally he was ready again.

Koushi sat on the rug, legs spread, and looked at the camera. _“Okay, Emi, now watch how I get rid of an attacker from the front.”_

_“Just don’t hit for real this time.”_

_“Okay, I’m sorry. I won’t.”_

Keishin eyed him warily but eventually crawled towards him. He positioned himself between his legs and leaned over him. Koushi caught him at the shoulders and twisted up under his body enough to get his feet on the junction of his hips and thighs. He pushed off of him, forcing Keishin off balance, and then grabbed his wrists to keep him from pulling away and kicked at his face, bare heel colliding with his chin.

Keishin whined and Koushi laughed, rolling onto his side.

_“Jackass.”_ Keishin punched his thigh.

_“It was an accident.”_

_“Liar.”_

Koushi sat up again and faced the camera. _“The most important thing to remember is to show no mercy. Any time someone touches you without your permission, you punch or kick them as hard as you can between the legs.”_

_“What if it’s a woman?”_ Keishin took a drink from his rum.

_“Tiddy punch!”_

_“You’re an idiot.”_

_“Says the idiot that doesn’t know how to boil an egg.”_

_“Shut the hell up.”_

_“How do you not know how to boil an egg? You literally just boil it.”_

_“I didn’t know how long you were supposed to do it!”_

_“Until it’s boiled, Idiot.”_

Keishin attacked him again and Koushi laughed, throwing up his arms in defense. They wrestled, getting rougher and rougher until Keishin got him on his stomach again and laid out flat on top of him, rubbing his knuckles into his hair.

Koushi wailed and flailed his limbs but Keishin didn’t budge, even when he played dead again.

Daichi and Emi laughed at their antics. It was endearing, to see this side of Koushi. Daichi felt like he was being granted a special peek into his past. Even if it was just a video of him teasing and wrestling, under the guise of offering his newborn daughter valuable advice for the future, Daichi felt blessed by the opportunity to see it.

“Oh!” Emi grabbed his wrist and pointed at the screen. “This is my favorite part!”

Koushi had managed to buck Keishin off and he lunged at him, but Keishin deflected, grabbing him by the waist and tossing him across the room. He rolled to his knees to chase and Koushi sat up hurriedly.

_“Rapist begone!”_ Koushi shouted and punched.

His fist collided with the front of Keishin’s pants and the man fell back, out of the camera’s view. Daichi winced when he heard the sound of retching off screen.

Koushi giggled loudly, the laughter bubbling to his lips as he crawled to the camera, leaning in close.

_“Oh my god he’s throwing up,”_ he stage whispered, gleeful eyes sliding somewhere behind the camera.

A muffled, _“Fuck… you…”_ floated through the speakers and Koushi laughed again, disappearing off screen.

_“Kei are you okay? Are you mad? I’m sorry. You can hit me back.”_

There was a thump, followed by a cry, and the camera was jogged from whatever it was perched on and it fell to the floor and went black.

Daichi chuckled. “I’m not sure if any of that was all that educational, but you gotta give them credit for their good intentions.”

Emi giggled and Daichi could hear the similarities between it and the Koushi from the video. He smiled.

“They made like twelve of these,” Emi said. “For all sorts of things. Like boiling eggs. Uncle Keishin hosted that one.”

Daichi laughed. “How cute.”

“Most of them are really unhelpful,” Emi admitted and went to remove the tape. “But they’re funny. So I watch them when I’m sad. Or miss living closer to Uncle Keishin.”

“Why did you two move away from him?”

Emi hummed. “It was hard for Dad to work in our old town. It’s kinda out in the boonies so he always had to drive a lot and order supplies in.”

“I see…”

“I still see Uncle Keishin plenty though,” she said, opening the cabinet under the television. “He visits a lot. Or we visit him. He doesn't live _too_ far away, after all.” She pulled out a box and turned towards him. “Do you wanna play Scrabble?”

Daichi smiled. “Sure.”

* * *

They were sitting on the floor across from each other at the coffee table on their third game of Uno when they heard voices outside. Emi sat up and stared at the door.

It opened and Koushi stumbled in, instantly being caught around the waist by the man who followed close behind.

Daichi recognized him immediately, even if he did look older than in the video and pictures.

“I said slow down,” Keishin grumbled and hauled Koushi into his side.

“Emi, I brought food!” Koushi lifted a bag in the air.

“Sorry we took so long,” Keishin said, kicking the door shut behind.

Daichi stood and Emi rushed to Koushi’s side, taking the bag when he held it out to her.

“What’s wrong?” Emi asked.

Koushi stroked her cheek. “Nothin’. ‘S all good.”

“They had to give the bastard a mild sedative because he wouldn’t sit still,” Keishin said with a grunt. He spotted Daichi and cocked an eyebrow. “Who’s this?”

“I asked him to stay,” Emi said. “Was scared.”

“Sawamura,” Koushi looked at him. “You’re good man. Good man. I’ll pay you back.”

Daichi cleared his throat, trying to hide the pleasure he felt over the praise. “It’s alright. It was no problem.”

“Stay for food,” he pointed at the bag in Emi’s hands as Keishin started dragging him to the back of the house.

As they passed, Daichi caught sight of blood staining the left side of his ripped, grey t-shirt.

They turned down a dark hallway, Koushi’s voice mumbling,

“You smell good.”

“Yeah, I shower.”

“Since when?”

“Don’t make me punch you.”

Koushi laughed and then a door closed on the sound.

Emi carried the bag to the coffee table and Daichi turned to help clean up the card game. She didn’t speak as she pulled out cartons of takeout and set them on the table. Daichi eyed her silently.

“Are you okay?” he asked when she finished.

She looked at him, chewed her bottom lip, and nodded.

He didn’t believe her. But Koushi and Keishin were returning, Koushi wearing fresh clothes, sweats and a clean t-shirt, and Keishin looking annoyed, blonde hair sticking out from the headband holding it back.

Koushi collapsed to the floor next to Emi and leaned on her, burying his face in the side of her neck.

“Mmmm, heal me.”

Emi rested her cheek on his head and opened one of the containers, revealing chicken.

Daichi sat once more and watched them quietly. Keishin went to the kitchen and returned with four plates and silverware, a bottle of beer tucked in the pocket of his jacket. He sat next to Daichi and passed the plates out.

“Hey,” he said, giving Daichi a nod. “I’m Keishin Ukai.”

Daichi offered his hand. “Daichi Sawamura. I’m Emi’s English teacher.”

Keishin shook his hand, eyeing him narrowly. Daichi gulped under his piercing stare. He was definitely much more intimidating in person than in the video.

“Thanks for watching her,” he said, releasing his hand.

“It was no problem. Well, other than the fact that I got my ass beat at Scrabble.”

Koushi laughed and sat up. “She tricked you. Emmers is the best at that game.”

“She’s booky,” Keishin agreed. “And ruthless.”

“It really hurt my pride,” Daichi admitted, taking the container that Emi offered him. “I mean, I’m an English teacher, and she completely whooped me.”

Emi ducked her head to hide her smile.

“She’s the smartest,” Koushi boasted. “Name someone smarter. Bet you can’t.”

Daichi scooped chicken onto his plate and chuckled. “I can’t think of a single person.”

“Told ya.”

Daichi glanced at him, catching his tender smile.

_Ahh fuck_.

Daichi swallowed and looked away, heart beating out of control.

_He’s so cute, I hate myself._

_For once in your life, Daichi, don’t be so goddamn gay._

They ate, making idle chatter that consisted mostly of Keishin and Koushi spitting insults at one another across the table. Emi was quiet and Daichi found himself glancing at her every other minute. She had been so bright and cheerful earlier, as they played card and board games, and Daichi had found himself really enjoying hearing her loud, happy laughter.

But now... she had gone reserved and silent, focused on eating and barely participating even when the conversation begged for her to join.

She finished her meal first and took her plate into the kitchen. After rinsing it in the sink, she walked back into the room and wrung her hands in front of her.

“I’m going to bed,” she announced.

The three men looked at her. Koushi didn’t speak, eyeing her silently.

“Already?” Keishin opened his arms and Emi walked over and hugged him. “I’m staying the night, so I’ll see you in the morning,” he said, patting her back.

She nodded and stepped back, looking at Daichi.

“Thank you for the ride and staying with me, Mr. Sawamura.”

He smiled. “I expect a Scrabble rematch someday.”

Her lips lifted slightly and she nodded. She didn’t look at Koushi as she turned and left the room.

Daichi glanced at him but his eyes stayed centered on the hallway.

Keishin cleared his throat and turned to Daichi. “You want a beer?”

“No, thank you. I’m fine.”

Koushi rolled to his feet, pushing up off of the table and making everything shift and clank at the movement. “I’ll be back,” he mumbled.

Daichi watched him disappear down the hall.

“Eat more,” Keishin drew his attention back to the table. “Koushi insisted we buy too damn much.” He shoveled chicken and steamed vegetables into his plate before dropping an egg roll on top.

Daichi obeyed, not one to turn away free food.

“So, Daichi. Like sports?”

“Yeah.”

“You play?”

“I did, yes.”

“Which ones?”

“Uhh, football, basketball, track and field.”

Keishin whistled and drank from his beer. “What did you do in track?”

“Shot put, discus, pole vault, and four by four.”

Keishin gave him an appreciative look. “Were you any good?”

Daichi chuckled. “I suppose. I went to state three times. Took second in pole vault and third in discus my senior year.”

“So pretty damn good then.”

Daichi smiled. “I suppose.” He took a bite of his egg roll. “What about you? Did you play anything in school?”

He hummed. “Baseball. And it wasn’t for school, but I was on a volleyball team too. We still play occasionally, me and my old team.”

They continued to chat about sports and school while they finished eating. Koushi never returned to the table and eventually, Daichi began checking his watch.

“Yeah, he’s not coming back,” Keishin said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Ah…” Daichi blinked, stifling his disappointment. He cleared his throat and stood. “Well…” He lifted his plate but Keishin waved at him.

“Leave it. I’ll clean it up.”

“Oh, alright. May I use the restroom before I go?”

“Yup,” Keishin stood and pointed down the hall. “Door at the end.”

“Thank you.” He moved around him and walked down the hallway. It was disappointing that he didn’t get to talk with Koushi, but loitering around was fruitless. And probably rude.

As he headed for the restroom, his eyes drifted sideways to a doorway on the right side of the hall, the door opened a crack. He slowed to a stop.

The bedroom was warmly lit by the soft yellow light of a bedside lamp, casting a gentle glow over a twin sized bed. Nestled in the bedding decorated by a peacock feather print were Emi and Koushi, the small girl curled into her father’s chest, hands knotted in his shirt, face buried against his collar. Koushi lay on his side, one arm folded under his head, the other draped over her waist. His eyes were closed, lips slightly parted.

For long seconds, Daichi stared, heart thundering in his chest. When he finally managed to pull himself away, his legs were weak and he pressed a hand over his chest, feeling the fluttering of his pulse.

And fuck, he was so screwed.

* * *

“Uhm… he-hello.”

Daichi lifted his head and turned towards the voice. A tall girl with long auburn hair, wearing a pink dress and polka dotted tights, stood at his desk, clutching a purple binder in her arms.

Daichi spun his computer chair to face her.

“Hi, how can I help you?” He greeted her with a smile.

She handed him a piece of paper. “I’m new.”

Daichi took the paper and glanced at it. “Hm… I wasn’t aware we were getting a new student…” He scowled, making a mental note to complain to Takeda later. He read the name at the top of the schedule. “It’s nice to meet you, Sadie Hayes. I’m Mr. Sawamura. Your new English teacher.” He offered his hand and she hesitantly shook it, not meeting his eyes.

He released and stood. “Okay, looks like you’re in my… fifth hour?”

_Emi’s class._

“That’s my favorite class. Lucky you. Let me get you a textbook and workbook.” He moved around her and went to the tall cabinet at the back of the room. “So, Sadie, where are you from?” he asked as he opened the doors and selected a textbook.

“Texas.”

Daichi whistled. “I _thought_ I heard a southern accent.” He tucked the textbook under his arm and grabbed a workbook. After shutting the doors once more, he carried them back to his desk and sat. “So how are you enjoying the north?” He checked the textbook number and opened his roll sheet, flipping to the fifth hour.

“It’s cold.”

He chuckled. “You’re in for a rough time. It’s just going to get colder.” He added her name to the bottom of the page and wrote the textbook number next to it.

“Will it… snow?”

Daichi looked up at her. Her blue eyes darted to his face and then away.

“Probably,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “It usually does. Did you ever get any snow in Texas?”

She shook her head. “I’ve never seen it.”

“You’ll love it! If we’re lucky, we’ll get enough to have snow days and not have to come to school.”

Her shoulders loosened slightly, lips gently smiling.

Daichi smiled and tapped the text- and workbook. “So these belong to you now. Please take care of the textbook. No writing in it other than to write your name on the inside cover. Also try not to fold pages. Do whatever you want with the workbook, paint it, color it, scribble all over it, just so long as I'm still able to check your work.”

She picked up the workbook and stacked it on her binder.

Daichi hummed, rocking slightly in his chair, twisting the pen in his fingers. “I don’t think there’s really anything else to tell you… this class is pretty straight forward. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I’m pretty much always around. Open door policy, just come on in anytime.”

She nodded and placed the textbook on top of the workbook.

Daichi hesitated, eyeing her quietly.

_Shy._

His heart went out to the girl. He gave her his most comforting smile and clasped his hands in his lap, leaning forward.

“It was very nice to meet you, Sadie. I hope you enjoy it here.”

She swallowed. “Thank you.”

“If you need anyone to show you around, then I suggest Emi Sugawara. She’s the tiny one with the long grey hair. She’s in fifth too.”

Sadie gave a hesitant nod. “Uhm, is there… anything else?”

“Nope.” Daichi handed back her schedule and stood once more, leading her to the door and opening it for her. “I’ll see you in fifth period.”

“Okay…” Sadie paused outside the door, looking left and right, and turned right to go to the next classroom.

_Poor thing._

Junior high was one of the worst times to move to a new school. Everyone was growing their claws and fangs at that age, ripping apart the new students like they were steaks flung into the lion’s den. This class was especially catty, being dominated by mean, petty girls who never missed the opportunity to stir trouble for anyone they could sink their claws into.

It was especially dangerous for a shy, quiet girl like Sadie appeared to be. She was bound to be an easy target for the cruelest of the bullies. To make it worse, she had clearly just hit a growth spurt, was all gangly arms and legs, obviously uncomfortable in her own skin if the telltale hunch of her shoulders and nervous way she ducked her head was anything to go by.

Daichi didn’t envy her, or anyone currently leaping into puberty. It was easier for boys, probably. Their voices changed and they got smellier and hairier, but the absolute worst about their crossing into puberty was the occasional random erection, which, granted, was _mortifying_. Daichi could attest to that. But though their hormones jumped and suddenly they gave a shit about girls (or boys in Daichi’s case) their change in personality was nowhere near the drastic change the girls experienced.

Junior high was when girls got _mean_.

Never did Daichi fear his sister more than when she was a middle schooler, on constant alert for any sign of weakness in her brothers or father or literally anything that made the mistake of crossing her path.

He shivered just thinking about it.

Girls were terrifying.

And Daichi didn’t envy his students one bit.

He just hoped that Sadie Hayes followed his advice and found Emi, choosing her as her first friend there. God knows she would need the protection of the school’s designated honey badger.

Then again, maybe Daichi was just biased.

Probably.

Definitely.

* * *

Daichi’s wish came true sooner than he thought.

Lunchtime rolled around and Emi didn’t show up alone, as she usually did.

“Mr. Sawamura, can Sadie eat with us?”

Daichi turned towards the doorway. The two girls, almost comically different in sizes, Sadie being long and lanky, Emi tiny and compact, stood just inside the room.

“Of course! The more, the merrier,” he said.

He almost couldn’t contain his joy at seeing them together. Pride swelled in his chest as he gathered up his lunch and joined them at the table. It was silly, really. It wasn’t like Emi was _his_ daughter. But he couldn’t help it. Emi had befriended the new girl, giving her an ally in the warzone that was junior high school and _god_ Daichi was just so proud.

It was almost enough to bring a tear to his eye.

“Alright Emi,” Daichi said as he sat down and unscrewed the lid to his Gatorade. “Let’s see it. What stupidly delicious looking thing is going to put my sad lunch to shame today?”

“Hehehe...” Emi set her lunchbox down on the table and opened it. “Prepare to be amazed, Mr. Sawamura.”

“I’ll never be ready and you know it.”

Sadie sat at Emi’s side, timidly opening her own lunchbox as Emi pulled out her Tupperware.

“Feast your eyes!” Emi pulled the lid off, displaying her lunch. “Mini pancake and strawberry kebabs, boyyyyy.”

“Oh c’mon you’ve gotta be kidding me!” Daichi groaned and leaned back in his chair, dropping his head back.

Emi laughed.

“Seriously.” Daichi ran a hand through his hair and glared at her. “How much do I gotta pay your dad to make _me_ a lunch every day?”

“He’d probably do it,” she said, lifting an apple slice to her mouth and taking a bite. “For the right price.”

“It’d probably be cheaper to hire a caterer,” Daichi mumbled.

She smirked.

Daichi turned to Sadie, whose lunch was almost as modest as Daichi’s, a sandwich on wheat bread, a banana, and a bag of pretzels.

“Can you believe this, Sadie?” He asked. “This brat’s dad thinks he’s some kind of five star chef or something and sends her to school every day with this nonsense, just to embarrass me.”

She smiled, glancing at Emi’s lunch. “It looks good.”

“Yeah and Mr. Sawamura brings this sad pile of _garbage_ every day,” Emi pointed at Daichi’s limp sandwich and bag of chips.

“Hey.” He scowled and reached into his pocket. “I also brought a granola bar this time.” He slapped the broken granola bar down on the table. "So shove it."

“Where’s your apple?”

“… I forgot it.”

She let out a sigh and offered him an apple slice. “I swear, you would just waste away if I weren’t here to look after you.”

Daichi pouted his lips and took the apple slice.

“Uhm…”

They both turned to Sadie. She pushed a long lock of curled hair over her ear.

“Are y’all like… related or something?” she asked.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow and took a bite out of the apple.

“No,” Emi answered. “Why?”

“Oh… well, I just thought… you’re both Asian and you seem really close…”

“Mr. Sawamura is a friend of the family,” Emi said with a nod and Daichi turned his face away and coughed into his fist to hide a laugh at the serious way she delivered that line.

“Oh, sorry.”

“You don’t gotta apologize!” Emi reassured her. “Here,” she picked up a grape and offered it to her. “You want a grape?”

Sadie took it tentatively, shy smile blooming on her lips.

Daichi took a bite of his sandwich and Emi asked, “Sadie, you’re so tall. Are you going to try out for basketball?”

Sadie poked at her pretzels. “Uhm… well, I want to. But…”

“But what?”

“I don’t think my mom will let me.”

Emi’s face screwed up in confusion as she stared up at her. Daichi took a slow sip of his Gatorade.

Strict parents. Daichi’s heart went out to her again.

Emi turned to Daichi. “Mr. Sawamura, do you _need_ your parent’s permission to do sports?”

“Yeah… most sports require you to get a physical to be sure you’re healthy enough to play. And you need a parent to sign a permission slip to ride the bus to away games. For my team, since the players are in charge of their equipment, the pads and helmets and stuff, we have to have their parents sign a waiver about how the equipment is in their care and they’re responsible for any damage done to them.”

Emi frowned. She looked at Sadie. “Well that’s stupid! If you want to try out for basketball, you should try out and not let your mom hold you back!” She reached out and took her hand. “And if you want, I’ll go with you to ask your mom for permission!”

Sadie didn’t reply for a moment, but then her long tan fingers curled around Emi’s and she smiled shyly. “Okay…”

And Daichi swore he could just burst with pride.

_How silly._

* * *

Koushi wiped sweat from his brow and tossed his sponge into the sink. It was the first time in… well… _ever_ that Emi was bringing a friend home and he admitted he may have gone a little overboard with cleaning and stocking the house with snacks.

_“A friend?”_

“I _know_ ,” he said, leaning over the phone sitting on the kitchen island. “I’m so freaking nervous. What if they don’t like my food? What if they tell their parents I’m weird and they stop hanging out with Emi? God I don’t want to screw this up.”

_“Dude why are you the nervous one? Shouldn’t it be Emi? Or her friend?”_

“I’m nervous because _this is the first time she’s brought a friend home_.” Koushi lifted the phone to his ear, taking it off speaker. “Keishin come over and help me.”

Keishin snorted. _“You’re such a little bitch. It’s just a kid. Just… be cool and offer them snacks and privacy. Don’t hover like a creep and just let them hang out.”_

“But what if she needs me?” Koushi walked across the living room, grabbing his work boots along the way. “What if…” he gulped. “What if this friend is actually just a bully in disguise? Can I punch a kid? Is that okay?”

_“I think you know the answer to that.”_

“Keishin, come over. You’re cooler than me. You’ll make a much better first impression than I will.”

_“I’m not driving an hour just to meet Emi’s friend. Don’t be a baby.”_

Koushi tossed the boots next to the door and made a sweep over the room. “Fuck, I’m going to have a heart attack. I don’t know how to host preteens. What if they think I’m lame and tell Emi I’m lame and she starts to think I’m lame and doesn’t want to be around me anymore?” He paused in the middle of the room, breathing heavily. “I’m not ready for her to get to her rebellious stage. I will literally cry if she tells me I’m lame.”

_“You’re so pathetic! Just be yourself. I think you’re cool, and so will Emi’s friend.”_

Koushi inhaled deeply and let it out. “You think I’m cool?”

_“Don’t do that.”_

“Do what? You’re the one who said it.”

_“Just don’t do it. I’m not in the mood. Anyway, you never answered me.”_

“About what?” Koushi wandered down the hall to the bathroom, checking for the fourth time that there was toilet paper, soap, and fresh towels.

_“That guy. Sawamura. What’s his deal?”_

Koushi hummed and opened the mirror cabinet. “What do you mean?” He grabbed a bottle of pills and stuffed it in his pocket.

_“I mean like, what’s his deal? Are you guys friends or something?”_

“Well, yeah.” Koushi closed the cabinet and went back into the hall. “He’s a nice guy. Emi _loves_ him. Like, a lot. I swear he’s all she talks about these days. I’m getting kinda jealous.”

_“So like… does she have a crush on him or something?”_

Koushi froze. “She better fucking not. He’s almost my age.”

_“So only fourteen years older. That’s within the acceptable age gap, dude.”_

“Not when she’s eleven! Fuck off, dude. I’m gonna kick your ass.”

_“I’m not supporting it. I’m just saying, he’s not that old. And it wouldn’t be weird for an eleven year old girl to have a crush on a twenty-something year old.”_

“Okay fine, I agree. But it’s not like that.” Koushi went to the kitchen and placed the pill bottle in a cabinet high above the refrigerator. “It’s like… admiration. He took her side against her bullies a couple times and he’s bookish, like her, so they’ve got stuff in common. He’s just… her favorite teacher. I don’t know. I had a favorite teacher back in junior high and didn’t want to marry her.”

_“Yeah, because Mrs. Williamson was like, sixty.”_

“Shut up. Doesn’t matter. Emi doesn’t have a crush on him. It’s not like that.”

_“Hmmm… okay. Well, he seems like a nice guy, so if she did, I think he’d let her down easy.”_

Koushi groaned and leaned his hip against the counter. “Stop. I don’t want to think about my baby girl crushing on a grown ass man. It’s wrong.”

_“Well what about you? What do you think about him?”_

Koushi examined his fingernails. “I don’t know. He’s alright. We get along and he’s good to Em. What else is there to think about him?”

_“God you’re clueless.”_

“Why the fuck do you want to fight with me right now? Kei, I’m in a _crisis_.”

_“Ugh. Fuck off. I don’t have time for this. Just be yourself and don’t hover. Bye.”_

The line went dead and Koushi clicked his tongue. He shoved the phone into his pocket and did a last little bit of organizing around the kitchen until he heard the door opening.

He sucked in a sharp breath and rounded the kitchen island.

Emi entered the house, her tall friend in tow.

“Hey,” Koushi greeted them, trying not to stare too much at the stranger, who was much taller than he anticipated. Long body and long hair, curled and styled in perfect auburn ringlets.

“Hey, Dad.” Emi grabbed her friend’s hand. “This is Lucas.”

_Lucas_.

Koushi stared quietly at the friend, who avoided his eyes, looking nervously at the floor. Koushi glanced down at the purple dress, the white tights and dainty slippers. He noticed quivering hands, skin around fingers picked and red.

_Lucas._

Koushi smiled. “Nice to meet you, Lucas. I’m Emi’s dad. Go ahead and call me Koushi.”

Lucas gave a timid nod.

“What do you two have planned for today?” Koushi asked.

Emi kicked her shoes off. “Dunno. Hang out I guess.”

Koushi glanced at Lucas. He avoided his eyes and Koushi chewed on his bottom lip and tapped his thigh with a finger before making a decision. “Man, it’s gonna be pretty difficult playing in those clothes, huh?”

Lucas looked at him and then away, cheeks reddening.

“You’re probably too tall to fit into any of Emi’s clothes, but I could lend you a t-shirt and shorts if you’d like?”

Lucas gulped and gave a hard nod. “Yes. Yes please.”

“Wait here.” Koushi turned and went to his bedroom. He fetched his smallest shirt and pair of work-out shorts. Lucas was tall for his age but still shorter than Koushi, so anything he lent him was bound to be too big on his thin body. Oh well. It was better than what he was currently wearing.

Koushi carried them back out and showed Lucas where the bathroom was to change.

As soon as he was out of sight, Emi hugged Koushi tight around the middle.

“Oho, what’s this?” Koushi hugged her back.

“Thanks,” she whispered.

“Hmm,” Koushi leaned over and kissed her head, smoothing her hair back. “I don’t know what you’re thanking me for, but you’re welcome I guess.”

She smiled up at him and he pinched her nose.

Lucas returned shortly, holding his clothes over his arm, tugging shyly on the collar of the t-shirt.

“I’ll put your clothes in my room,” Emi said and ran to take them. “And I’m going to change into something more comfortable too!” She disappeared down the hallway and Lucas turned to Koushi, cheeks pink.

Koushi rubbed his chin. “Your hair is gonna get in the way.”

Lucas blinked and tugged on a lock of hair. “Uhm…”

“Want me to put it up for you?”

Lucas gulped. “Wi-will you? Is that okay?”

“Sure!” Koushi walked over and poked at his curls. “Oh man that’s a lot of product. We need to wash it first. Come with me.” He led the way into the kitchen and got rid of the sponge in the sink. After turning the water on to warm up, he said, “I’ll get a towel and shampoo,” and went to the bathroom. He met Emi on the way back and she struck a pose to show off her change in outfit, now wearing a pair of shorts and t-shirt.

"Stunning," Koushi said and tugged on her earlobe, earning a giggle.

In the kitchen, Emi climbed onto the counter next to the sink, holding a towel in her lap as Koushi worked his hands through Lucas’ hair, fishing out bobby pins.

“This is a mess,” he whined. “So many bobby pins, who even owns this many?”

Lucas let out a nervous laugh. “My… my mom is like… _really_ girly…”

Koushi hummed. “Tell her to keep it to herself next time, damn.” When he was fairly certain he had found all of the clips, or close enough, he set them aside. “Alright, young sir, please lean over the sink for your shampooing.”

Lucas obeyed, folding his arms over the lip of the sink.

Koushi whistled as he pulled out the sprayer. He slowly wet Lucas’ hair until it was soaking, working his fingers through the ringlets.

“How’s the temperature?” he asked.

“Good,” Lucas gave him a thumbs up.

“Emi do you agree?” Koushi sprayed the girl in the face and she let out a shriek.

“Dad!”

“What?” he sprayed her again and she threw the sponge at his head. “Ow, okay fine, I’ll stop.” He sprayed her a third time.

She laughed and leaned away.

When he finished shampooing and rinsing his hair, Koushi took the towel from Emi and wrapped it around Lucas’ head.

“Here you go,” Koushi said. “You go ahead and towel dry as much as you can and go sit in the living room. I’ll get some hair stuff.”

Emi led Lucas into the living room and Koushi fetched a brush, hair dryer, and several hair bands from the bathroom before returning.

Lucas sat on the floor in front of the couch, Emi at his side, and Koushi plugged the hair dryer in before jumping over the back of the couch and sitting, cross legged behind him.

“Alright, let’s do this!”

He spent the next few minutes drying the long, thick hair before casting the dryer aside.

“So what are we doing with this?” Koushi brushed his hair back from his face, gentle as he ran the hairbrush over his scalp. “We just want it away, right? Gone, poof, yeah?”

Lucas laughed and hugged his knees to his chest. “Yeah… just… out of the way I guess.”

“I can do that.” Koushi started separating the locks into sections.

“Oh, I’ll go get my Gameboy!” Emi said and jumped up.

When she was gone, Koushi hummed. “Long hair sure is hard to care for, isn’t it?”

Lucas was quiet for a moment before replying. “I hate it.”

“Why don’t you cut it?”

“My mom won’t let me.”

“Well, it’s not her hair, now is it?”

“Doesn’t stop her. It’s not her body either but she still chooses the clothes I have to wear.”

Koushi pursed his lips and started to braid his hair across his head. “It’s hard,” he said in a low voice. “When you want to make your own decisions but people won’t let you. It’s really hard. They think they know what’s best for you, and sometimes they do, but most of the time, they just want to believe they do.”

He finished the braid across his crown and started pulling the rest of his hair up and back. He gathered it into a bun and fastened it all together.

“All done.” He patted Lucas’ shoulders. “Want to go look at it?”

“Yes!” He struggled to his feet and Koushi stood as well and led him to the wall between the kitchen and hallway, where a circular mirror hung. Lucas stood in front of it and stared at his reflection for long seconds, reaching up and touching the braid just past his hairline. He left his hand on his scalp for a prolonged moment.

“It…” He swallowed. “It almost looks like I have short hair.”

Koushi hummed and tightened the bun. “Yeah, really short. With your facial structure though, I think something a little longer would suit you better. Just long enough to sweep to the side, you know?” Koushi swept his fingers through his own hair.

Lucas’ eyes widened. “Yeah! That’s what I was thinking! Like, uhm, a little bit shaggy when it’s just casual, but then can be styled and stuff to look cool.”

“Oo… with slightly shorter sides?”

“Yeah! Exactly!”

“Dad, my Gameboy is dead,” Emi emerged from the hallway. When she saw Lucas, her eyes flew wide. “Whoa! Wow! You look so good!”

Lucas smiled. “Thanks…”

“Dad will you do mine too?” Emi asked.

“Sure, come into my office.”

They walked back to the couch and Emi sat on the floor. Koushi dragged the brush through her hair.

“Alright, what do you want? The same treatment?”

“Double braids,” she said. “From all the way up here.” She pointed at her hairline.

“Double French braids, comin’ right up.”

Lucas sat next to Emi and watched as Koushi went to work.

“So you don’t have any plans?” Koushi asked, separating Emi’s hair into sections. “You’re just gonna hang out?”

“We're gonna play basketball,” Emi said.

“Basketball?” Koushi gasped and gripped either side of Emi’s face. He tilted her head back and stared into her eyes. “My baby has finally found an interest in _sports_?”

“No. But Lucas likes it. So we're gonna play.”

Koushi clicked his tongue and kissed her forehead before releasing her and going back to her hair. “Ahh got my hopes up for nothin'.”

"Well maybe I'll decide I like it and even try out for the team. Then get so good that I go pro."

"Emi, please, don't tease me. My heart can't take it."

"Hmm, I'm probably too short to go pro anyway. Maybe Lucas has a shot though."

Koushi looked at Lucas. “Have you played basketball before?”

“Not for a team. But I used to play with my… with my dad.”

Koushi caught the sudden reluctance, the way his eyes darted to the side and he started fidgeting with his fingers.

“I’ve never played,” Emi said. “Dad tried to get me to do sports but,” she shrugged. “Oh, but Dad, guess what. Mr. Sawamura gave us some pointers. He played basketball in high school.”

Koushi hummed.

_So like… does she have a crush on him or something?_

He chewed on his bottom lip. “So you really like Mr. Sawamura, don’t you?”

“Yep! He’s so cool!”

Lucas nodded. “I like him too.”

Koushi finished one of the braids and tied it off before starting on the second. “So like… how much do you like him? Do you think he’s… good looking?”

“Ew!”

Koushi jumped at the sudden exclamation. Emi leaned her head back, nose scrunched.

“Ew, Dad! He’s like, old!”

Koushi clicked his tongue. “He’s younger than me!”

“Yeah and you’re _old_!”

“I’m not old! Besides, I had crushes on older people when I was your age!”

“Ew! Gross! Mr. Sawamura is like… like my school dad!”

Koushi blinked, fingers stilling in her hair. “Your… school dad?”

“Yeah, because he’s kinda like you. Sorta. He’s nice. And he takes my side and doesn’t act like I’m just some annoying kid. So he’s like… you. But at school.”

Koushi continued with the braid. “Hmm… so you’ve got two dads huh? Sorry I’m not dad enough for you.”

Emi groaned. “That’s not what I said.”

“No, no, I understand.” Koushi sniffled. “I’m not enough so you had to go find another one.”

“Here we go,” Emi looked at Lucas, who watched them quietly, chin resting in a cradle of his hands. “You see what I gotta deal with?”

He smiled.

Koushi finished the second braid and flicked her ear. “Alright, you’re done, Brat.”

“Thank you!” She sat up. “We’re going to go shoot some hoops!”

She and Lucas stood and Koushi followed. “Lucas do you need socks and shoes?”

“Oh, yeah…”

“They’re gonna be too big on you, but you can wear my sneakers.” Koushi went to the closet and grabbed his shoes and a pair of socks. He passed them over, eyeing the short sleeves of his t-shirt. “It’s a little chilly outside so let me get you a hoodie.”

“I want one of your hoodies too!” Emi announced, running to the door to pull her shoes on.

“You’ll be drowning in it,” Koushi said.

“Don’t care!”

He fetched too hoodies and brought them out to them, passing Emi the smaller of the two. He watched as they pulled them on, arms crossed over his chest.

“There are two basketballs in the garage,” he said. “And if you need anyone to teach you some sick moves…”

Emi’s head poked out of the neck hole. “Too bad we don’t have Mr. Sawamura’s number!”

Koushi tickled her sides and she squealed and danced away.

“Mr. Sawamura isn’t the only one who can do sports,” he pouted. “I’m super athletic!”

“Yeah, sure. If we need you, we’ll give you a call.” Emi darted around him, grabbing Lucas by the wrist and pulling him to the back of the house.

“Be careful!” Koushi called after them as they went through the door to the garage.

“We will!”

The door shut.

Koushi stood in the middle of the living room for long moments after they were gone, looking at the door.

Lucas wasn’t what Koushi had expected.

He was, in fact, much better.

“Well done, Koushi,” he murmured to himself, moving to clean up the hair supplies. “Neither of them called you lame.”

_Yet._

* * *

“Ah shit.”

Koushi rubbed his eyes. They stung and ached and he furrowed his brow, leaning back against the counter and bracing the heels of his hands against it at his hips, shoulders slumped.

Of course he had forgotten potatoes. Why on Earth would he remember to buy potatoes? They were only the single most important ingredient for mashed potatoes, which was the decided side for the dinner he had already begun cooking that night.

Of course he had forgotten.

He had forgotten the potatoes and, now that he leaned over to check the refrigerator, the milk was running low and _shit_ he was supposed to get envelopes too, wasn’t he? What else had he forgotten?

“No, no, it’s like this!”

Koushi glanced towards the living room to where Emi and Lucas stood in front of the television, playing a dancing game.

_That’s right._

Emi had asked for a new toothbrush. Not only that, but he was supposed to go to the fabric store and buy more thread and a new cutting mat. The license was expiring soon on the truck and there was a can of cola leaking somewhere under the seat that he needed to fish out and dispose of. The lawn needed mowing and he still hadn’t found a space in the garage for those boxes of tile he was already regretting buying at that yard sale three weeks ago.

His eyes lifted towards the ceiling, catching sight of the dead bulb in the living room chandelier that needed to be changed that he would need to get his ladder for, which he still hadn’t cleaned after spilling oil all over. Speaking of oil, when was the last time he checked the oil in the truck?

_Shit._

The sale on that hammer drill he wanted was ending soon and he hadn’t even placed an order yet. Not to mention he still needed to go back to the doctor to have his stitches removed and he had just ripped another hole in his work gloves yesterday.

Did he remember to pay the phone bill that month?

_Crap the internet guy is coming out tomorrow_.

Koushi dragged a quivering hand through his hair. He needed a haircut too. Hair… that’s right, the bath was draining kind of slow lately, wasn’t it? Where did he leave his drain snake? Had he left clothes in the washing machine overnight? The mint in the back garden was growing out of control and he needed to cut it back again. Emi’s Gameboy needed new batteries and the clock probably did too.

_Potatoes._

_I can’t believe I forgot the fucking potatoes._

Koushi turned and started opening cabinets, looking for anything he could cook as a replacement for mashed potatoes. Could he throw together a casserole real quick? Macaroni? No, not enough pasta. Bread then? The rolls in the freezer were frozen solid and would take too long to defrost.

“Dad?”

Koushi straightened and closed the refrigerator, wiping his expression clean. He turned towards Emi with a smile.

“What’s up?”

She blinked up at him. “You’re making a lot of noise. Are you okay?”

He chuckled and pinched her nose. “Of course. Looks like I forgot potatoes at the store and so I was just trying to figure out what to make instead.”

“Can’t you just go buy some? It’s not that late.”

“I already put the chicken in the oven.”

She brightened. “That’s alright! Me and Lucas will stay here and make sure the house doesn’t burn down!”

Koushi hesitated, glancing at Lucas, who fumbled through a dance in the living room, a lock of his long brown hair hanging loose from the bun at the back of his head.

“Will you be okay home alone?” Koushi looked back to Emi.

“Yeah! I have Lucas to keep me company!”

He hummed, rubbing the back of his sore neck. “Well… we do need milk too…” He looked at the timer on the oven. “And that doesn’t need to be taken out for a while.”

“See? We’ll be okay! I’ll lock the doors and not let anybody inside!”

Koushi sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Okay.”

Emi cheered and ran back into the living room. Koushi pulled his shoes and a jacket on and grabbed his keys and wallet.

“I’ll be back in a little bit,” he said as he passed through the living room. “Someone knocks on the door, what do you do?”

“Don’t answer it,” Emi said, tying her pink Wii controller around her wrist. “If they don’t leave, call you and hide in the closet.”

Koushi hummed. “If I’m not back by the time that beeper goes off in the kitchen, turn the oven off. Don’t touch it though.”

“Okay!”

“Stay inside—”

“We will!”

“Alright, I’ll be back.” He left through the back door, passing through the laundry room and pausing at the washing machine to confirm that _yes_ he _had_ left clothes in it last night. With a sigh, he added detergent and started it again. He went into the garage and climbed into the truck. The smell of sticky sweet cola mixed with oil and sawdust saturated the air of the cab and he sighed again and rubbed his temples, a headache creeping through his skull.

It only took a couple of minutes to drive to the nearest grocery store, which was a blessing considering Koushi barely had the energy for that. He parked in a space near the front, making a mental note that he definitely needed to check the oil, and grabbed a shopping cart on his way inside. On his way through the aisles, he remembered more and more that he needed as he passed them by.

His head was fully aching now and his eyes stung. He leaned heavily on the shopping cart as he pushed it into an empty frozen aisle, using it as a crutch for his sore and exhausted legs. At the frozen vegetables, he paused and opened a door, eyes sliding over the various bags as he blinked slowly, struggling to remember just what it was that he was low on.

Was it peas? No, corn. No…

His eyelids were heavy. He leaned against the door, chilly air from the cooler caressing his face as he stared blankly at a blue bag of frozen broccoli.

Maybe it was green beans…

His eyes closed and he absently felt his balance shift, his knees go weak and buckle. He had just enough awareness to think, _Oh, there I go_ , before his body slid to the right.

But he didn’t hit the floor like he sleepily expected to. Instead, he slumped against something large and warm. A strong arm circled his waist and held him upright.

“Hmm.” Koushi sunk against the body, head rolling onto a thick, hard shoulder. “Whoever you are,” he mumbled. “I’ll give you five bucks to let me take a quick ten minute nap right here.”

He didn’t receive an answer for long, long seconds. The hand on his waist squeezed slightly.

Koushi made a questioning sound.

“I’m thinking.”

The familiarity of the low voice brought a smile to his lips.

“Think for another nine minutes and I’ll get to save my five bucks.”

Daichi shifted so that Koushi fit more comfortably into his side.

“I’m beginning to think you’re sleep deprived, Koushi.”

Koushi snorted. “Nonsense.”

“You’ve fallen asleep all three encounters I’ve had with you outside of school.”

“’M awake.”

“Thanks to me, saving you from a broken skull.”

Koushi yawned. “My hero…”

“Excuse me, Dears, but may I get a bag of cauliflower?”

Koushi opened his eyes and found the elderly woman standing on the other side of Daichi, smiling sweetly at them. Daichi moved him gently out of the way.

“Ah, sorry, go right ahead,” he said, other hand pressing against Koushi’s stomach to steady him.

She stepped in front of them and grabbed a bag of frozen cauliflower. She smiled at them and then tottered away.

Koushi chuckled and leaned his head back to look up into Daichi’s face.

And _oh,_ the way he was looking at him was kind of funny. Sort of half lidded and lazy, scrutinizing and appreciative in a way Koushi didn’t mind, no… in a way he might actually quite like. He _very much_ liked this sensation, unexpected and unfamiliar, of being thoroughly and thoughtfully seen. He thought that maybe, definitely, he wouldn’t mind allowing himself to be seen more by this man so interested in looking.

Koushi let out a gentle huff of laughter and Daichi’s eyebrow lifted.

“My daughter doesn’t have a crush on you.”

Daichi blinked.

Koushi closed his eyes again momentarily. “Hmmm what a relief. I thought I might have to kick your ass.”

“Uhm…”

Koushi sighed and straightened away from him, gripping the door handle once more. He yawned and grabbed a couple bags of peas, tossing them into the cart and kicking the door shut. Daichi’s hand slid slowly off of his waist as Koushi took a step away and turned to face him.

“Apparently you’re too old for her to crush on.”

Daichi scratched the side of his neck, staring over Koushi’s shoulder. “I’m… not sure how I’m supposed to respond to that.”

“Well if you don’t act at least a little disappointed, I’ll be offended,” Koushi smirked.

Daichi chuckled. “Then it’s too bad, I guess. Hmm… whoever she _does_ get a crush on will be… very lucky?”

“You bet your ass they will.” Koushi turned away and pushed his cart.

Daichi rushed to keep up with him.

“So! Shopping. Uhm… that’s… yes. Shopping.”

Koushi snorted. “Is this your first time grocery shopping, Mr. Sawamura?”

“Ah… you can just call me Daichi.”

“This your first time grocery shopping, Daichi?”

Daichi was silent for a moment. Koushi glanced up at him. His cheeks were pink and he scratched the bridge of his nose, staring straight ahead.

Koushi grinned.

_Cute._

“I just came to grab a few things,” Daichi finally said, somewhat awkwardly. “Uh, I’m on my way to my parents’ house for a barbecue.”

“A barbecue in September?” Koushi turned down the next aisle.

“It’s a thing. So are barbecues in October. And November. And every other month of the year. My mom is convinced that if we don’t spend time together constantly, we’ll forget each other exists. You know, because we don’t have object permanence. Like infants.”

Koushi hummed, stopping to select a loaf of bread. “Sounds nice…”

“Uh, well, my mom hosts so many of them, maybe I’ll bring you along sometime.”

Koushi smiled and placed the bread gently in the shopping cart. “Barbecue and meeting your family? Huh, sounds kinda like a date, doesn’t it?”

Daichi floundered. “Ah, uh, well, you would bring Emi of course, and it’s not… it’s not like they’re private get togethers or anything. My siblings bring friends sometime and I used to take some guys I worked with and—”

Koushi laughed and pushed his shoulder. “I’m just teasing you. Damn, don’t freak out. You’re going to burst a blood vessel.”

Daichi cleared his throat, face red.

Koushi bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from blurting out how cute he found his embarrassment.

A grown man blushing. How adorable.

He pushed the cart down the aisle and Daichi followed.

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer,” he said. “A barbecue sounds fun.”

“Really? Then tonight—”

“Can’t tonight,” Koushi interrupted. “Emi has her friend over and I’m supposed to be at home making them dinner but my dumb ass forgot…” He glanced down into the cart. “Well, a lot. Apparently.”

Daichi perked. “Emi brought home a friend?”

They made their way towards the produce section of the grocery store.

“Yep.”

“Who, uh, who was it, if I may ask?”

“Lucas.”

Daichi was silent. Koushi glanced up at him. He wore a confused expression, staring straight ahead.

“Lucas?” he repeated. “I don’t… There isn’t a Lucas in my class…” He frowned. “What does he look like?”

Koushi shrugged. “Tall, thin. Long reddish brown hair. Blue eyes.”

Daichi hesitated. “You… you mean… Sadie?”

“I mean Lucas,” Koushi dragged his eyes over the vegetables as they passed.

“But that sounds like… Sadie, she’s new—”

“He introduced himself to me as Lucas, so his name is Lucas. Though I'm beginning to wonder if maybe I shouldn't have told you that.”

Daichi didn’t respond for long seconds. Then murmured, “I see…”

“Hmhm,” Koushi paused and grabbed a plastic bag next to the onions. “Anyway. I left them at home alone, you know, like an irresponsible adult.”

“My parents used to leave me home alone when I was much younger.”

“Oh so I’m not too bad then?”

“I don’t think you’re bad at all. In fact, I think you’re amazing.”

Koushi hesitated. He stared down at the onions and slowly lifted one, turning it over. He gulped and let out a soft laugh. “What are you talking about?”

Daichi hesitated. “Sorry if that’s presumptuous of me to say. Emi has told me a little bit about your history though… and I think everything you’ve accomplished is incredible. Raising a daughter by yourself at such a young age… and I mean… Emi is just _incredible_. So smart and kind and creative. You’ve done so well.”

Koushi’s eyes stung. He hurriedly stuffed three onions into the bag and dropped them in the cart before pushing it quickly towards the potatoes.

Daichi’s hand touched his elbow and the connection sent chills down Koushi’s spine.

“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?” Daichi asked, voice laced with concern.

Koushi didn’t look at him as he lifted a five pound bag of potatoes. “Nope.”

Daichi was silent.

Koushi cleared his throat. “So yeah, I’ll have to pass on the barbecue this time. But…” He glanced up at Daichi. “Invite me again sometime.”

Daichi’s cheeks filled once more with color and god why was that so endearing? “I’ll invite you every time until you agree.”

“Every time?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm, now I’m wondering how much rejection you can take before you give up.”

“Don’t underestimate my tenacity, Koushi.” Daichi’s left eyebrow ticked up, lips curving into a charming, lopsided smile. “When I want something bad enough, there’s nothing in the world that’ll keep me from getting it.”

“Oh? You want me that bad huh?” Koushi smirked.

“I’m really beginning to.”

The way he stared into his eyes at that admission made Koushi’s heart leap.

_Weird._

That was a weird reaction to a tease. A little bit… hopeful. Almost… _hot_.

Koushi snorted. His gaze slid down Daichi’s body to his empty hands.

“Is this your first time grocery shopping, Daichi?” he asked in a low voice, eyes darting back to his.

Daichi visibly gulped. He cleared his throat into his fist and then scratched the back of his head. “Right. I… should go get the stuff I came to buy.”

“You really should,” Koushi agreed.

Daichi hesitated for another long second, as if reluctant to go.

He relented, finally, and gave Koushi a wave before turning and traveling back the direction from which they came. When he reached the corner, he spared another glance over his shoulder.

Koushi grinned and waved.

Daichi paused, waved again, and disappeared.

Koushi chuckled and pushed his cart towards the front of the store.

_Cute._

* * *

Koushi propped open the hood of the truck and sighed, staring down at the twisted metal inside. Topping off the oil probably wasn’t good enough. He needed to change it completely. Not only that, but it had started to make noise when he pushed the brakes. He probably needed to change the brake pads again. He glanced down at the front left tire. The tread was bald. So add new tires to the list of things he needed to do to the hunk of junk.

“Need some help?”

Koushi was smiling before he even turned to face the visitor.

Daichi stood at his side, a plastic bag in one hand, and a twenty-four pack of beer in his other.

“Are you trying to make it a habit, coming to my rescue?” Koushi asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Daichi set the beer down on the asphalt. “Wouldn’t need to if you weren’t always needing rescued.”

“ _My hero._ ”

Daichi looked at the engine. “So? What’s the problem?”

Koushi regarded him silently for a moment. “No offense, Daichi, but I know more about cars than you.”

Daichi scoffed. “What makes you think that?”

Koushi leaned against the front fender, arms crossed over his chest. “Point to the alternator.”

Daichi’s eyes slid back to the engine, roaming over the twisted metal and gritty valves. When he remained silent, Koushi smirked.

“I know more about cars than you.”

“Yeah…”

Koushi laughed and leaned in to untwist the cap to the oil pan. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just checking the oil.”

“Ah, I do know how to do that.”

“Congratulations.”

“I find your lack of enthusiasm disheartening.”

Koushi giggled and pulled out the dipstick. “Sorry but I refuse to be impressed that you know how to do something they teach you how to do in literally the first week of driver’s ed.”

“I’m pretty sure it was the third week.”

“With a memory like that, I sure as fuck _hope_ you know how to check the oil.”

“If you weren’t my favorite student’s dad, I’d kick your ass so hard right now.”

Koushi hesitated, staring down at the dipstick. He gulped and looked up at Daichi.

“Emi is… your favorite?”

Daichi blinked. “Well… yeah. I mean, of course. Without a doubt.”

Koushi’s chest warmed and he turned back to what he was doing, soft smile on his lips as he wiped the oil from the dipstick using the hem of his shirt.

“I guess it’s to be expected,” he said as he bent to pick up the bottle of oil at his feet. He opened it and started pouring the thick liquid into the opening. “She _is_ perfect.”

Daichi chuckled. “I dunno about _perfect_.”

Koushi let out an indignant gasp and straightened, twisting the cap back on the bottle and then the oil pan.

“She _does_ have your attitude, after all.”

Koushi closed the hood and carried the half empty bottle around the side of the truck. Daichi followed, picking up his beer again.

“ _Attitude_?” Koushi repeated, tossing the bottle in the bed. “I have no such thing!”

“ _Please_ ,” Daichi scoffed. “Your attitude can be seen from space.”

Koushi leaned back against the driver’s side door and twirled his keys on his finger, smirking at Daichi, half lidded. “That’s a big bluff coming from someone who’s never been to space.”

“How would you know if I’ve been to space?”

“Because if you ever left the atmosphere, there’s no _way_ they’d let you back in.”

“And why not?”

“Because if you’re ever getting blasted out into space, it’s because NASA found a way to cure the earth of lame ass nerds.”

Daichi let out a bark of laughter and Koushi went warm at the sound.

“Wow. Honestly, I find it just _unfathomable_ that you’re single. How the hell has no one claimed you yet?”

“I’m an _acquired_ taste,” Koushi said haughtily.

“Well,” Daichi’s eyes twinkled. “I’m always looking to try new flavors.”

Koushi grinned and pushed his shoulder. “ _Oof_. You are _so_ fucking charming. Why the hell are _you_ single?”

“Because I haven’t asked you out yet.”

Koushi laughed and straightened away from the truck. “Bold of you to assume I’d accept even if you _did_.” He opened the door and climbed into the cab, slamming the door behind and leaning his elbow on the open window.

“Wait,” Daichi said, stepping closer. “Give me your number.”

“Is that how you ask a guy for his phone number?” Koushi cocked an eyebrow. “Romance _is_ dead.”

Daichi shrugged. “Well I _was_ going to just get it from the school’s emergency contact list…”

Koushi snorted and started the engine. The truck roared to life and he smirked. “Sounds desperate. Do it.”

Daichi chuckled and moved back to give him space as he pulled forward.

“See you around, Daichi.” Koushi winked.

As he drove away, he peeked into the rearview mirror, watching Daichi drop into a crouch and hide his face against the back of his wrist.

_Cute..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy this chapter has some major sentence structure problems. So much "he did this and then he did that and then he said". OOPS. I swear i'm self aware. I'm just so very lazy and couldn't bear to stare at the computer screen any longer
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has decided to read this story! I'm very happy that so many people enjoyed the first chapter and I hope that you continue to enjoy the chapters to come. <3
> 
> [and the emi goes to... Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7DeYXUi6knqWWQq1TcvEl8?si=8AxIQkJBSr-vSGFoRwZo9A)  
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](https://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Onomatopoeia


	3. Horseshoes and hand grenades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touchdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moods:  
> [Wildflowers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AldoDm2bV04)  
> "You belong among the wildflowers  
> You belong somewhere close to me  
> Far away from your trouble and worry  
> You belong somewhere you feel free"
> 
> [Jump Rope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fqh-ucVG510)  
> "There'll be a bump and there will be a bruise  
> There'll be alarms and there will be a snooze  
> There'll be a path that you will have to choose  
> There'll be a win and there will be a lose"

“Mr. Sawamura, can I help you?”

Daichi hurriedly shut the binder and tossed the pen he had been using to scrawl the phone number on the post-it into the cup from which he grabbed it.

“Nope.” He straightened, folding the sticky note and shoving it into his pocket.

“Did you need a phone number?” the receptionist asked as she approached him, holding a mug in one hand.

“I actually already got what I was looking for, thank you.” He smiled and moved around her to cross the office.

“Well alright then…”

Daichi let out a breath. Even though he wasn’t doing anything wrong, his heart pounded wildly in his chest at nearly getting caught. It would be just his luck if he accidentally gave the receptionist or the counselor any reason to gossip more than they already did.

_I'm not being hella gay or anything._

_Mind your own business._

He left the office and traveled through the library on his way back to his classroom, pulling the sticky note from his pocket and unfolding it.

So now he had Koushi’s phone number. What should he do with it? Should he call him? Text him? About what? What could he say?

_Ha, I got your number, Loser._

No, that was stupid.

_I think you’re incredible, please date me._

Daichi’s nose scrunched. As if he could say it as easily as that.

_Fuck, how the hell do you ask guys out?_

He wracked his mind for an answer to the question and came up blank. He had never done it before.

_Holy shit, I’ve never done it before._

How was that possible? Had Daichi seriously never asked another guy out on a date before? Then how did…

His mind drifted back to college, to random hookups in the bathroom at frat parties, to making eyes at cute boys he caught staring at him during lectures, to the easy _yes_ he said time and time again whenever he was approached and offered a fun night.

Jesus fuck.

Daichi had never _actually_ dated anyone before, had he?

“ _Oh damn_ ,” he whispered.

He was definitely screwed.

“Hey Mr. Sawamura, that’s a nice shirt!”

Daichi's eyes followed the direction of the voice to the preteen boy sitting on a library table, two girls on chairs next to him. He grinned, teeth gleaming with braces, and tossed his head to the side, flipping his sandy blonde hair over his forehead.

“Thank you, Colton,” Daichi said. “Compliments won’t stop me from telling you to get off the table though.”

Colton laughed and slid to his feet on the floor. “Man I guess I gotta work on my sweet talking, huh?”

Daichi hummed and left the library.

He didn’t like that kid. The smooth talker was nothing but trouble. He had all of the other teachers wrapped around his little finger, feeding their soft heads with compliments and faux innocence. A straight A student, impressive athlete, and all-around ladies’ man, he had just about everyone fooled.

Not Daichi.

He knew his type. Bullies never really changed through the generations, after all.

Sure, Daichi didn't have _proof_ that he was a bully (not yet) since he never seemed to get caught in the act and any time a complaint arose about him, he was all smiles and innocence and big blue eyes and _boys will be boys,_ making the soft headed teachers dance to his whim.

But Daichi knew his type.

And he didn’t trust Colton Grisham farther than he could drop kick him.

“I know! And then like, the guy fell through the ceiling and all the ceiling dust got ignited by the fireplace and BOOOOM!”

Daichi’s eyes were drawn automatically to the voice. Emi and Sadie stood at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall as Emi talked animatedly, swinging her arms around and hopping into the air. Her grey hair was in a ponytail and braided across her crown, decorated here and there with sparkling clips and pins.

As usual she was cute and small and feminine and confident. She wore her clothes and her hair and her personality with pride and excitement.

Meanwhile…

Daichi slowed, glancing at Sadie. She wore a jean skirt that day, with blue tights matching her long-sleeved sweater. Her hair was as it always was, curled and cascading down around her shoulders, which were slumped. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she toed at the ground.

_Shy._

Hmmm… but that wasn’t all, was it?

Sadie was so different from Emi. And not just because she was a good foot taller than the little honey badger.

Those clothes and that hair looked… _heavy_ on her.

Daichi pursed his lips.

After a moment’s consideration, he walked up to the pair.

Emi caught sight of him and brightened.

“Mr. Sawamura! Me and Dad watched a crazy movie last night!”

Daichi smiled. “Oh yeah? You’re going to have to tell me all about it later. Right now though,” he turned to Sadie, “I actually have something to speak to Sadie about in private. Is that alright?”

She blinked at him, blue eyes instantly turning anxious, darting from side to side.

“Uhm… okay…”

“My classroom?” He pointed at the door a short distance away.

“Sure…”

Emi eyed them suspiciously as they passed, and then followed close behind. She paused next to the doorway as they went inside and Daichi gave her a look.

“Don’t worry,” he told her. “It’ll only take a second.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest, chin lifting stubbornly.

_Protective._

Cute.

Daichi chuckled and shut the door. He turned to Sadie, whose hands were squeezed tight together in front of her, eyes darting to Daichi and then away.

“Let’s sit and have a little chat,” Daichi suggested and gestured the table at the back of the room.

Sadie hesitantly took a seat, hands hidden in her lap under the table. Daichi sat across from her and folded his arms in front of him, watching her silently.

She didn’t meet his stare, lowering hers to the wood. The color had completely drained from her face and a lock of auburn hair fell in front of her eyes.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Daichi said. “You’re not in trouble.”

She didn’t reply.

“I just wanted to ask you a question,” he went on. His finger tapped the table softly as he fumbled over how best to ask it. “And it’s okay if you don’t want to answer. But basically… I just wanted to ask how…” He paused. “Well… I wondered if there was anything… _else_ you wanted me to… call you.”

Sadie’s eyes slowly lifted to his.

“Like…” He cleared his throat. “Like is there a… name you prefer over what I’ve been calling you?”

Her lips parted.

“If what I’m asking makes you feel uncomfortable and you’d rather not answer, then feel free to ignore me and we won’t talk about it again,” Daichi said.

“Lu-Lucas.”

Daichi straightened. “Lucas?”

Nod.

“And… does that come with… he and him pronouns?”

Another nod.

Daichi smiled. “Okay.”

Color had come back to Lucas’ cheeks and he smiled shyly down at the table, reaching up to push his hair behind his ear. He paused and looked up at Daichi again.

“Oh but… uhm. Not… not in class.”

Daichi leaned on his elbows. “You don’t want the other kids to know?”

He shook his head. “Not yet.”

“Alright. That’s fine. So in class and around others, I’ll call you Sadie like I have been. But at lunch and when no one is around to overhear, I’ll call you Lucas. Is that okay?”

He nodded vigorously. “Yes. I… uh, Emi knows. She and her dad both.”

“Well I thank you for letting me into your inner circle. And I’m sorry for putting you on the spot like that.”

“It’s okay. I… I’m glad you know now.” Lucas clasped his hands on the tabletop. His disposition had considerably relaxed, the set of his shoulders limp with relief.

“So!” Daichi tapped the table with his palms. “Let’s start over, okay?”

Lucas straightened.

“Hello! My name is Mr. Sawamura, and I’ll be your English teacher for this school year.” Daichi waited, silently encouraging Lucas to speak.

Lucas’ lips curved in a gentle smile.

“My name is Lucas Hayes.”

Daichi offered his hand to shake and Lucas took it, squeezing tight.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Lucas Hayes,” he said softly.

“Yeah,” he said, voice barely more than a breath. “Nice to meet you.”

* * *

Koushi blinked slowly as he washed grapes in the sink. His eyelids were heavy, and every time they dipped shut, his eyelashes seemed to click like a lock in place, making it a battle just to open them again.

The coffee percolating in the machine across the kitchen couldn’t finish fast enough.

What did he need to do that day?

The yard needed tending. The weeds were growing out of control in the garden. Ah, the firewood was running low, wasn’t it? There was a dead branch on the elm tree in the back yard that had broken and was hanging dangerously close to the window of the garage. He would need to cut it down. Then cut it into smaller pieces and dispose of the parts he couldn't use as firewood. 

Now that he thought about it, when was the last time he had inspected the chimney? With it getting colder, they’d be using it much more.

He shook the grapes off and set them on a paper towel on the kitchen island, where he was putting together Emi’s lunch.

_Stamps._

He needed to get stamps from the post office before they closed. How early did they close on Fridays? He still hadn’t renewed the license on the pickup. He could do that when he went to get stamps.

Koushi yawned and placed grapes into one of the empty sections of the plastic Tupperware he was slowly filling with food.

There was more he needed to do. What else did he need to do?

“Dad! Did you buy me more paper?”

Koushi cursed under his breath and wiped his fingers on the paper towel before grabbing a pear and peeling the sticker off.

“Sorry, Em. I forgot.”

“I ran out last week! I have to borrow from Lucas every day!”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Koushi turned to wash the pear in the sink. “I’ll get you some toda—”

“That’s what you said yesterday!”

Koushi’s head throbbed. The coffee machine was making grinding sounds, and the water from the faucet pounded the bottom of the sink like a hammer on metal.

“I got really busy yesterday and forgot to stop by the store,” he said, shutting off the water. He dried the pear and set it down on his cutting board on the island. “I’ll do it today.”

Emi huffed and stomped her foot. “Did you at least wash my green hoodie?”

“I’ll do it today—”

“I wanted to wear it today!”

“Well I forgot to wash it so you’ll have to wear something else—”

“I keep asking you to wash it but you _always_ forget!”

Koushi lifted a knife and started slicing through the pear. “I’ve been _busy_ lately, Emi. I can’t always remember to do every little thing you ask me to do.”

“You don’t remember to do _any_ of it!”

“Lower your voice,” Koushi scolded, wincing when her shrill words sent pain piercing through his skull.

“I asked you to wash my hoodie. Still dirty. I asked you to buy me paper. Still no paper. I asked for a new toothbrush. I’m still using my old one even though I used it when I was sick.”

“I know but—”

“You always forget when it’s my stuff! But you got that new drill and new shoes for yourself. So why do you only forget when I’m the one that needs things?”

“I’m not doing it on purpose,” Koushi snapped, slicing harder through the pear. “Those things are things that I need for work so—”

“I need paper for school!”

“I _know_ and I’m sorry but—”

“I don’t want to keep borrowing! People are going to think we’re too poor to even buy paper!”

_“Who cares what people think?”_

“I do! It’s just another reason for them to tease me!”

“Ignore them then! They’re just—”

“You don’t understand! You don’t get it! You don’t have to deal with it so you can’t tell me what to do about it!”

There was too much noise. The coffee machine was loud and his pulse in his ears was loud, and Emi was raising her voice and stomping her foot on the floor and—

The knife bit deep into Koushi’s index finger and sharp pain shot through him.

“ _Fuck!_ ” He shouted- belted the word out and cut Emi’s complaints short. “ _Damn it!_ ” He grabbed the pear, turned, and hurled it against the wall, where it exploded, leaving a wet splatter on the brick. He flung the knife into the sink and it clattered and bounced against the stainless steel. Koushi gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the refrigerator, an action he instantly regretted as new pain erupted in his knuckles. He pulled his hand towards him, gripping his wrist with shaking fingers. Crimson blood was streaming from his cut, painting his entire hand and forearm red.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he spat and went to the sink. He turned on the water and shoved his hand underneath it.

The sound of stomping drew his attention over his shoulder. Emi marched to the entrance of the house and shoved her feet into her sneakers.

“Where are you going?” he demanded.

“I’m riding the bus!” She ripped her jacket off of the hook on the wall next to the door and grabbed her backpack.

“Emi get back—”

“No!”

“I haven’t finished your lunch—”

“I’d rather _starve_!” She left the house and slammed the door behind.

Koushi’s head stung at the sound and he squeezed his eyes shut and slumped over the sink.

“ _Shit_ ,” he whispered.

He remained like that for several seconds, dizzy and unbalanced, muttering expletives as the water washed away the blood that continued to flow from his wound. When the water turned too hot and it started to burn, he finally pulled away and looked over his shoulder at the clock on the wall behind him.

_Fifty minutes._

He gulped and grabbed a handful of paper towels, pressing them over his hand. 

Fifty minutes.

_Fuck._

* * *

Daichi squinted at the quiz in his hands.

_Jesus._

Just who the fuck taught this kid how to write? His handwriting was _atrocious._ Daichi honestly couldn’t tell if every word was grossly misspelled or if the chicken scratch in which they were written was really just _that_ dismal.

Just when he was about to give up and finish his breakfast burrito and pretend he lived in a universe where preteens wrote like they _weren’t_ in the midst of a seizure, he heard his door open.

Daichi glanced across the room. Emi entered the classroom, head ducked, backpack hanging limp off of her arms.

“Morning Emi,” he said.

When she didn't answer, he turned his chair to face her.

"Is something wrong?"

She drew to a stop and sniffled. Her hair was messy and loose around her ducked head, which was already unusual enough, considering she never showed up to school rocking anything other than the most pristine hairstyle an eleven year old could ever have.

_Did she get into another fight?_

"Emi?"

Her sneaker toed at the floor and she sniffled again.

"Mr. Sawamura..."

"Yes?"

"What... what makes someone bad?"

Daichi pursed his lips.

"I just... wanna know how it happens. Because I'm a bad daughter and I wanna know what went wrong with me to make me a bad daughter."

"You're not a bad daughter, Emi."

"Yes I am! I'm bad!" She finally lifted her eyes to look at him. They glistened with unshed tears. "I'm a bad daughter! Because I'm selfish and mean and I yell even though I shouldn't and now it's almost been an hour and we're not supposed to fight for more than an hour. That's the rule! That's the _rule_ Mr. Sawamura!"

Daichi stood and walked over to kneel in front of her. "Hey, since when do you follow rules?"

She groaned and rubbed at her eyes. "I follow them when they're good rules and this one is a good rule!"

"Alright, okay, hey." He reached out and took her hands. "I'm not really sure what makes a bad daughter. But I can tell you what _doesn't_ make a bad daughter."

She eyed him warily, nose pink and thick eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Good dads," Daichi said, giving her hands a squeeze. "See, I went to college and learned all about this stuff. It's scientific fact that good dads make great daughters. So if you're a bad daughter then hmm... wouldn't that make your dad a bad dad?"

"He's _not_!"

"Are you sure? If you're convinced you're bad and I know for a fact that good dads can't make bad daughters—”

"Mr. Sawamura, you're just talking out your ass, aren't you?"

Daichi sputtered and let out a laugh. "What? No way. I'm totally serious. I went to college so—”

Emi groaned and dropped her head back. "You're not helpful at all!"

"Why not? I'm trying my best here, you know?"

"No offense Mr. Sawamura but you're doing a bad job. It's like you don't get it at all. Me and Dad have our rule and because of me, we're going to break it and it's all my fault and I'm a bad daughter and—”

"Okay I see where the problem is," Daichi interrupted. "I need the full story. Maybe you should tell me it from the beginning."

Emi sighed, giving him a patronizing look, and pulled her hands from his. "Fine. Come on, I'll tell you what happened." 

She turned and walked to the table at the back of the room where they ate their lunch and Daichi grinned and joined her. Once they were sitting across from each other, Emi folded her arms on the table and cleared her throat.

"So first of all, you gotta learn a little bit about the rule."

"Alright, lay it on me," Daichi said, struggling to keep the smile from his face at the sudden seriousness of her tone, as if she was explaining the death of the universe.

"Apparently my mom was really stubborn," Emi said. "And Dad got that from her so they were both really stubborn. But Dad said it was never that big of a deal because Mom was a saint, I guess, and always took one for the team when it came to Dad. She was always the bigger person and apologized first."

"Hmm..." Daichi nodded slowly. "Moms are just like that."

"Yeah. Well you know what _aren't_ just like that?"

"What?"

" _Dads._ "

Daichi snorted.

"Dad never wants to be the bigger person!" She threw her arms out in exasperation. "Which _sucks_ because I don't want to be the bigger person either! Why should I? I'm eleven! I'm tiny!"

"All good points."

"Yeah! So... me and Dad have a history."

The way she delivered that line made her seem like an old and grizzled war veteran recounting his time on the battlefield and Daichi had to press a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter in.

"We can fight _forever_ , Mr. Sawamura," Emi said, expression somber. " _Forever_. It's the worst. I hate it. And so does Dad. That's why we came up with the rule."

"The good rule."

"Yes. The rule that we're not allowed to fight for more than an hour at a time. _Or else._ "

"Or else what?"

"Nobody knows. That's what makes it so scary."

"Ah, I see."

Emi pushed hair away from her face. "We've never broken the rule. Every time we fight, one of us has to apologize before the hour is up. And we always do. No matter what. But today..." Her eyes dipped down to the table. "Today I left. I got so mad and I got on the bus and rode to school and now the hour is almost up. It's my fault that we're gonna fail. Then we'll have to find out what _or else_ means."

A small smiled touched Daichi's lips and he leaned his elbows on the table. "Ya know. When I was a kid, I had this fifth grade teacher. His name was Mr. Sparks. And he loved to tell us, _Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades._ "

Emi looked at him, wary look in her glossy eyes.

"Now, Mr. Sparks was talking about test scores and homework problems when he said it, but I think it works in this situation too." Daichi cocked an eyebrow. "Time is _almost_ up, but almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades. Just because it's almost past the point of no return doesn't mean it's already too late."

"But..."

"You can still make it," he said. "You got a phone, don't you? Call him up. Fix things before the hour is up."

Emi stared at him for another few seconds before reaching into her pocket.

Before she got the phone out from her pocket, the sound of the door clicking open drew both of their attention.

Koushi stood just inside the classroom, breathing heavily, a lunchbox in his right hand, sloppy bandaging stained with blood wrapped around his left. His eyes darted to the clock and he strode forward.

Emi turned towards him and pushed away from the table.

Koushi fell to his knees in front of her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“Sorry,” he breathed. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry!” She squeezed him around the neck.

Koushi closed his eyes and inhaled a long, deep breath.

Daichi stared at him quietly. His complexion was ashen, eyes rimmed with dark circles. His hair was flat and lifeless and he looked so much worse than the last time he saw him.

Exhausted.

Daichi pursed his lips and stood. He went back to his desk and sat down, giving them privacy. He attempted again to read the quiz with the awful handwriting, but couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting in the father and daughter’s direction every few seconds.

Eventually, Koushi sat on his heels and smoothed Emi’s hair back from her face with his right hand.

“Wanna ditch today?” he murmured.

Emi wiped her face with her sleeve and shook her head. “I have a math test…”

“Okay.”

A few minutes passed and Emi took her lunchbox and left the room.

Koushi remained, rubbing his eyes with a tired sigh.

Daichi turned his chair towards him and watched as he struggled to stand, legs shaking at the effort.

“Sorry,” he mumbled when he finally got upright.

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Daichi said and stood as well, eyeing the unbalanced way he moved. “You look exhausted.”

Koushi snorted. “Isn’t that what people say instead of _you look like shit_?”

“Maybe you should sit down for a bit.”

Koushi waved his hand at him and the bandaging unraveled slightly from his finger. “Nah. I’ve got a lot of stuff to do today. See you around.” He turned to leave but Daichi closed the distance between them and took his arm.

“Come sit,” he commanded and dragged him to his desk.

Koushi let out an annoyed huff as he was pushed into the padded chair. “Daichi, I don’t have time to play with you.”

“Do you have time to get an infection and wind up in the hospital?” Daichi grabbed a short chair from the computer banks at the back counter next to his desk and set it in front of him. He opened the cabinet over the computers and found his first aid kit before sitting in the chair and taking Koushi’s left hand.

“It’s not that bad,” he said. “Just a little cut.”

“Uh huh.” Daichi unraveled the bandaging and tossed it in the garbage beneath the desk. He opened the first aid kit and tore through the packaging of a disinfectant wipe. “This might sting,” he said as he used it to wipe away the dried and fresh blood coating his index finger.

Koushi didn’t even flinch. He sighed and slumped back in the chair, allowing Daichi to clean the wound.

“So… an hour rule. I'm surprised that actually works,” Daichi said, tossing the wipe when he finished. He unscrewed the lid of a bottle of ointment and dabbed the wound with it.

Koushi hummed. “Thank _god_ it works. We once fought for an entire week. Barely spoke to each other. One of the worst weeks of my life.” He ran his fingers through his hair, watching close as Daichi found a heavy duty Band-Aid in the kit and opened it. “But you know... they’re stupid fights. It’s only our pride that keeps us from making up most of the time.”

Daichi wrapped his finger in the bandage and tossed the trash, setting the first aid kit aside on his desk. Koushi’s hand remained resting on his knee and Daichi slipped his fingers around it, thumb stroking over a bruised knuckle.

“So basically, the time limit just gives your pride something else to focus on. The pride of not breaking the rule is more important than being right.”

Koushi huffed out a breathy laugh, head rolling against the backrest of the chair.

“I guess so,” he said, voice low and raspy.

Daichi smiled and stared at him silently, eyes roaming over his face as he yawned, eyelids fluttering shut.

“I should… go. I’ve got things… to do,” he mumbled, though he didn’t make a move to stand. Instead, the tension fled his body and he sunk into the chair, sliding slightly to the left.

Daichi didn’t speak, just continued to hold his hand, stroking his knuckles, until he saw the sleep take him. After watching him for another few seconds, he pursed his lips and furrowed his brows.

_Now what the fuck am I supposed to do?_

Because there was a student’s father asleep at his desk and class would be starting in twenty minutes.

Daichi hummed and gently placed Koushi’s hand in his own lap. He replaced his chair at the computer banks and then leaned against his desk, scratching the back of his head.

Koushi Sugawara was on the fast track to overworking himself into an early grave. Daichi hadn’t known him long but he could at least see that much. And as much of an inconvenience it was that he was now asleep at his desk when school was about to start, he just couldn’t bring himself to wake him up.

Daichi left the room and headed for the office, greeting the students that called out to him in the foyer. He passed the dour faced receptionist and made a stop in the staff bathroom to wash his hands before entering Ittetsu’s office, closing the door behind him.

Ittetsu looked up from his computer monitor and smiled.

“Good morning Daichi!” he said and pushed his glasses up his nose. “What can I help you with?”

Daichi rested his hands on the back rest of the padded chair in front of his desk.

“Koushi Sugawara is asleep in my classroom.”

Ittetsu blinked.

“He came to bring Emi her lunch and fell asleep in my desk chair,” Daichi said. “He looks like hell. Honestly, I’m not sure he’d even make it home if I woke him up and sent him packing. He’d probably pass out at the wheel and wind up in someone’s front yard.”

“And we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

“It’s not desirable.”

Ittetsu chuckled and leaned back in his chair, tapping his desk quietly for a moment. “Hmm…” He pushed to his feet and rounded the desk. “Well then.” They left his office and he led the way to the receptionist’s area where he pulled a drawer open and pulled out a badge with _Visitor_ printed across it. “Here you go.” He offered it to him.

Daichi took it hesitantly.

“If he’s going to be spending the day napping in your classroom, he’s at least gotta wear the visitor’s badge.”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. “It’s alright to leave him be?”

“Well it’s a little too close to first period to drive him home, and it’s irresponsible to kick him out if he might wind up asleep at the wheel. So unless you want to call for an Uber…”

Daichi glanced down at the badge and shrugged. “Alright then. Thanks.” He left the office and made his way back to his classroom, wading through buzzing students who filled the hallways and gathered at their lockers.

Koushi was where he left him, slumped over the arm rest of his chair, unconscious. Daichi smiled and stopped at the tall cabinet at the back of the room to fetch the pillow and blanket he had stored in there after forgetting to take them home after Spirit Week last school year where the students and staff camped out in the gym to watch a movie on a projector taped to the wall. He moved around the desk to the secluded corner behind it and went about folding the large fleece blanket into thirds to give it more thickness. After laying it out flat on the floor and adding the pillow in the corner, he turned to Koushi.

He didn’t even stir as Daichi gathered him into his arms and carried him to the makeshift bed. Gently as possible, he set him down, and Koushi instantly rolled to his side and curled into a ball, letting out a deep breath.

Daichi hesitated, staring down at him.

His head nestled into the pillow, grey hair messy where it spread out over it. His arms curled up close to his body, as if to hug something against his chest. For a moment, Daichi wondered what sort of thing usually fit in the gap. A stuffed animal, like the one Daichi had caught him snuggling at the bookstore? A pillow? His blanket, bunched into a clump?

Or maybe it was Emi.

_Cute…_

Daichi forced himself to look away before he could come up with any more adorable images to distract him throughout the day. He grabbed the badge from where he had tossed it onto his desk and clipped it to the front of Koushi’s hoodie, and then covered him with his jacket.

Finally, Daichi sat at his desk once more and finished his breakfast burrito, swearing that he wouldn't let it distract him.

Even though he knew his mind would be consumed by the daydream of being the thing Koushi cuddled while he slept.

_If only._

* * *

Normally being awoken by the laughter of children would scare Koushi absolutely shitless. But the instant the noise stirred him from his slumber, he knew he wasn’t in his bedroom, a place where there should be roughly zero laughing children. It took him a few moments to realize just where it _was_ that he was waking up, but the smells, the lights, and the hard ground upon which he was curled told him it wasn’t home.

“Wow, that's... I've never heard a more wrong answer than that,” a familiar voice spoke and the children laughed again. “C’mon, c’mon, we’re never going to make it through if we can’t get past this one word!”

“It’s too hard!” a kid whined.

“It’s not supposed to be easy! Now start again, from the top! Josh, you’re first.”

Koushi struggled into a sitting position, blinking sleepily as children started calling out letters, one by one. He rubbed his eyes and peeked over the top of the desk behind which he sat at the classroom beyond.

Daichi took long strides across the room in front of a row of desks, pointing at students with a capped dry erase marker as he passed, getting a letter as a response.

He paused in front of a desk at the end and the boy sitting behind it floundered.

“Uhh… uh… I?”

“Wrong!” Daichi ripped the lid off of his marker and moved to the board to add a tally to the four already present.

The classroom groaned.

“Mr. Sawamura this one is too hard!”

“Yeah, just move to the next one!”

Daichi capped the marker and moved to the second row, clicking his tongue. “Quitting means zeroes for the entire class.”

They raged at that announcement.

“We can do it!” another kid shouted.

“Yeah, c’mon!”

Daichi grinned a mischievous, lopsided smile. “That’s what I like to hear. Okay, Keisha, you’re first.”

“O!”

He moved to the next student.

“N!”

“O!”

“M!”

“A!”

“T!”

Daichi moved to the third row.

“O!”

“P!”

The next student hesitated and Daichi paused, lifting his eyebrows at her expectantly.

“… E?”

“Wrong!” Daichi rushed to the front of the room and added another tally.

The classroom filled with frustrated protests and pounding fists.

Daichi laughed a laugh fit for a supervillain and spread his legs wide, hands on his hips. “At this rate, none of you are leaving this classroom with an A!”

“Not fair!”

The students whined and complained but Daichi was unconcerned as he made his way back to the student he left off with in the third row.

Koushi crossed his legs underneath him and watched the scene with sleepy amusement.

Daichi commanded the room with ease, looking completely in his element among the rioting students.

“Give us a hint, Mr. Sawamura!” a girl with long blonde hair demanded.

“ _Ugh_ , another one?” Daichi tapped her desk with the marker. “Why don’t you just _study_?”

“What good does studying do when we take the quiz as a group?” a boy with blue glasses asked.

“Well, if the entire group studies…” Daichi shrugged.

“We can’t control what other people do!”

“Correct!” He flipped the marker in the air and caught it. “Frustrating, isn't it? If only there was a way to still make it through despite the fact that many of you clearly didn't study…” He hesitated, tapping his chin and turning in a slow circle to be sure he had everyone’s attention. “If only you could do something _crazy_ like... pay attention and _learn_ from others’ mistakes as they happen right in front of you. Look up there.” He pointed at the board. “We’ve failed this one word six times now.” His voice raised, “ _Four of those times o_ _n the same letter!_ C’mon guys! This exercise isn’t just about spelling. It’s about _listening_. It’s about _learning_. It’s about _problem solving._ ” He smacked the marker down on the desk in front of which he stood. “Pay- attention- to- each- other’s- mistakes! Now, Ethan. Start.”

They went through the same process three more times before actually making progress. They got further and further into the word, having tally marks added each time they had to start over.

Eventually they made it to the last few letters and the classroom was a shrieking mob, bouncing in their seats and cheering with every correct letter. Daichi jumped from student to student, face bright with excitement, shouting _“Yes!”_ at each successful response.

“ _E!”_

_“Yes!”_

_“I!”_

_“Yes!”_

_“A!”_

_“YEEEESSS!”_

The classroom erupted in screaming celebration and Daichi ran along the rows, sweeping his hand across to give each student a high five on his way to the white board.

“Yes!” he said again and uncapped his marker. “O- n- o- m- a- t- o- p- o- e- i- a!” He quickly printed the word on the board and faced the class. “Onomatopoeia! Now what does it mean?” He pointed to one of the hands that shot into the air. “Riata?”

“Sound! It’s a sound word!”

“Yes! Someone give me an example.”

Several different students started shouting sound words and Daichi wrote them underneath _onomatopoeia_ on the board. He capped the marker and moved slowly across the front of the room, instantly drawing the students’ excitement back as he lowered his voice to a respectable teaching volume.

“We _love_ onomatopoeia. Words like _whap! Bam! Bang! Jingle, clink, thud, thump!_ ” He punched and kicked the air in an impressive display of dramatics and then swept his arms in a broad arc. “ _Fwoosh! Whiff! Whoosh! Cluck, ribbit, hiss, meow, moo, and cock-a-doodle-doo!_ ”

Koushi smiled and hugged his legs to his chest, leaning his chin on his knees.

“Onomatopoeia gives _life_ to writing,” Daichi said. “It’s so much fun to read something that puts sound directly into your head. And it’s _everywhere_. It’s in the ads for your favorite cereal.” He lifted a hand, eyes wandering over the students. “Snap, Crackle, Pop?”

They giggled.

“It’s in your music. And I don’t mean the instruments. I know most of you listen to hip hop. In almost every one of those songs, what do we hear?” He cocked an eyebrow. “ _Skrrt, skrrt. Bang, bang._ Right? Machine gun sounds and _wee-woo, wee-woo_ of sirens.” He continued to pace slowly at the front of the room, tapping his palm with the marker. “It’s in our fiction. Our books. _The pitter patter of rain kept him awake all night._ ” He fluttered his fingers and then paused in the very center of the room. He leaned against the white board and braced the heels of his hands on the marker tray at the bottom of it, crossing his ankles in front of him.

“It’s in our poetry.” His voice lowered even more, softening and commanding complete silence from the room as everyone listened with rapt attention.

“ _Oh, the bells, bells, bells!_ ” he began to recite.

“ _What a tale their terror tells_

_Of despair!_

_How they clang, and clash, and roar!_

_What a horror they outpour_

_On the bosom of the palpitating air!_

_Yet the ear it fully knows,_

_By the twanging_

_And the clanging,_

_How the danger ebbs and flows;"_

His voice was animated and deep, adding inflection and roughness at all the right spots. Koushi found himself leaning forward, as enraptured as the rest of the class.

_"Yet the ear distinctly tells,_

_In the jangling_

_And the wrangling,_

_How the danger sinks and swells,_

_By the sinking or the swelling in the anger of the bells –_

_Of the bells,_

_Of the bells, bells, bells, bells,_

_Bells, bells, bells –_

_In the clamor and the clangor of the bells.”_

Every set of eyes remained locked on Daichi as he let the words echo through the air before finally fading into complete silence. After long seconds, he crossed his arms over his chest.

“We’re going to be reading poems soon. And then we’re going to be _writing_ them. I want each and every one of you to remember onomatopoeia when we do. You’re going to be seeing a lot of it and some of you might even want to use it." His eyes flicked up to the wall at the back of the room. "And look at that. Since you guys took soooo long to figure out how to work together to spell this _one_ word... class is over."

A loud clanging ring of a bell pierced the air and Daichi pushed away from the board.

“See you on Monday,” he called as the students started hurriedly gathering up their things. “Have a nice weekend and don’t forget to thank me for not giving you homework!”

“Thank you Mr. Sawamura!” the students shouted and rushed to empty the classroom, excitedly bumping each other on their way out.

Daichi hummed. “Yeah, you’re welcome.” A kid ran up to him and they high fived before he bolted for the hallway.

Daichi smiled and turned, grabbing an eraser.

Koushi stared at him silently as he erased the ink. He watched the way his thick arm swept over the board, pulling the navy blue fabric of his shirt taut against the wide spread of his back. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows, leaving his tanned, toned forearms on display and light glinted off of the face of a bright orange watch around his left wrist. Koushi rubbed his lips together and allowed his eyes to wander down his back to his narrow waist. His shirt was tucked into his jeans and Koushi felt an unexpected appreciation for the way the fabric of the pants hugged his form.

He didn’t know what was wrong with Emi.

It didn’t take someone crushing on the man to think that he was _very_ good looking.

Even Koushi could admit that.

With a yawn, he finally emerged from his corner, pulling himself to his feet and stretching his arms over his head.

Daichi finished erasing the marker and wiped his hands together as he turned. His eyes fell on Koushi and he perked.

“You’re awake.”

“Am I?” Koushi let out a gasp. “Is _that_ what this is?”

Daichi rolled his eyes and walked up to him. “Just woke up and already annoying as hell.”

Koushi smirked and fell into the desk chair, leaning far back and lifting his feet to stack them on the desk.

“How do you feel?” Daichi leaned against the desk next to him.

“Peachy. Why do you ask?”

“Other than the fact that you completely passed the fuck out in my classroom and have been asleep for five hours?”

“So I was a little sleepy.” He shrugged and folded his hands behind his head.

“A little?” Daichi scoffed. “Koushi you’re sleep deprived. And maybe even a little…” He leaned forward and pressed the back of his hand against his forehead. His cool touch was comforting and pleasant and Koushi’s eyes slid shut at the sensation. “Feverish.”

Daichi pulled his hand away and Koushi opened his eyes again, meeting his disapproving stare.

“I’m fine.” Koushi glanced down at the front of his hoodie, noticing the visitor’s badge clipped to his chest. “I’m a working man. It’s only natural I’d get tired every once in a while.”

Daichi didn’t reply, but crossed his arms over his chest, forcing Koushi to admire the way his biceps strained against his sleeves.

“Aaaaaanyway,” he said after a moment and sat forward to check the time on Daichi’s watch. “Ouch. One already? Guess I’ll head out.” He tried to stand but Daichi pushed him back into the chair.

“You’re not going anywhere yet,” he said, voice low.

“Oh,” Koushi wiggled his eyebrows. “And what are you gonna do to stop me?”

“Not me,” Daichi said. He glanced towards the open doorway and Koushi followed his eyes.

Not five seconds passed and she was there, Lucas at her side.

“Dad!” Emi called out and ran into the room.

“Her,” Daichi said and Koushi sighed.

Daichi grabbed the back of the chair and rolled it, and Koushi, to the table at the back of the room. The chair's height suddenly dropped and Koushi yelped in surprise, gripping the arm rests and throwing Daichi a scowl, which he answered with a smirk that looked _way_ too smug.

“What are you doing here?” Emi asked and she and Lucas joined them at the table and sat. “I thought you went back home.”

“Mr. Sawamura is holding me hostage—”

“He fell asleep,” Daichi countered.

“You fell asleep again?” Emi’s brows lowered.

“Oh, he’s done this before?” Daichi sat across from her.

She nodded and opened her lunchbox. “The other day he fell asleep on the kitchen floor. Burnt the green bean casserole.”

“That wasn’t my fault,” Koushi said. He leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin in a cradle of his hands.

“Then whose was it?”

He pursed his lips and didn’t reply.

The sound of a knock drew their attention to the doorway where a man stood with a large paper bag in his arms.

“Uhm, is there a Daichi here?”

“That’s me.” Daichi stood and walked up to him, pulling a leather wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans.

Koushi let his eyes drift down to the seat of his pants and stay there as he spoke to the other man.

He hummed, tapping his cheek with his index finger.

Daichi turned back to them and Koushi’s eyes stayed centered on his pants.

He hummed again, louder.

“Mr. Sawamura, did you order food today?” Emi asked.

“Yep.” He sat once more and set the bag on the table. “Since I figured I’d need to feed another hungry mouth.”

Koushi straightened. 

Daichi reached into the bag and pulled out a Styrofoam container. He set it in front of Koushi, followed by a small stack of napkins and a bottle of water. He took out another and set it in front of himself before upturning the bag so that a narrow cardboard box with the picture of a cookie slid out.

“I didn’t forget about you two, of course,” he said and set the bag aside, pushing the box towards Emi and Lucas.

“Yay!” Emi pried the box open and revealed two fat, sweet smelling chocolate chip cookies. Lucas made slurping sounds and Emi joined in until they were both laughing.

Koushi popped open his Styrofoam container, revealing the toasted sandwich and fries inside.

“You bought me lunch?” he said and then smirked. “Are you _hitting on me, Mr. Sawamura?_ ”

Daichi didn’t answer, merely unscrewed the lid of his water and took a drink, staring at Koushi with a dull look.

“ _Dad_ ,” Emi said and rolled her eyes.

“What?” he lifted the sandwich and took a bite. “He _did_ ask for my number the other day.”

“Yeah, and I got it,” Daichi said, setting his water aside.

“You did?”

“Stole it from the emergency contact binder.”

Koushi let out a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand when the bite he just took threatened to leap back out.

“No way, you actually did it?” He snickered. “So desperate. I love it. So then why haven’t you used it?”

“I don’t have shit to say to you.”

Lucas’ eyes widened and Daichi realized his blunder.

“Ah… you… didn’t hear that.”

“ _Wow._ ” Koushi set the sandwich down and leaned towards him. “Cursing in front of _children_? Just wait ‘til your boss hears about this! I’ll see that you never work in this town again!”

Daichi grabbed his container and started dragging it away. “Then I’ll just take this back then.”

Koushi caught it. “Noooo! I’m sorry! Please let me eat it I’m _starving._ Daichi _please_ I’m _wasting away._ ”

“I didn’t hear a thank you for buying it for you in the first place.”

“Thank you! It’s really yummy, thank you!”

Daichi smirked and released the food. Koushi dragged it back towards himself and took a hungry bite from the sandwich, stifling the urge to moan over the delicious burst of flavor on his tongue.

His eyes drifted to Lucas as he nibbled on a pretzel.

Koushi held the sandwich out to Emi, who was making eyes at it, and said, “Hey Luke, I can’t believe you hang out with these absolute _squares_.”

Emi let out an indignant sound and took a bite from the sandwich.

Lucas gave a soft laugh. “Well… I guess I’m kind of a square too.”

“Geh, I’m surrounded by squares.”

“There are four corners on a square,” Emi said. “Welcome aboard, Number Four.” She pushed Koushi’s shoulder.

He gasped. “No way. I’m cool. I’m like… a pentagon.”

“Since when are pentagon’s cool?”

“Since forever, Square.”

They continued to banter as they ate, slowly coaxing Lucas into speaking more, louder in order to be heard over Koushi’s and Emi’s bickering.

When the lunch hour was drawing to an end, Emi turned to Koushi.

“Are you going to stay for our class?”

Koushi leaned back in his chair and glanced at the clock. “I’ve got things I need to do—”

“Oh c’mon! You’re here anyway! It’s next period!”

He pursed his lips. “I dunno… I don’t want to annoy Mr. Sawamura.”

“You won’t annoy him! Right Mr. Sawamura?”

Daichi raised his eyebrows. “Oh he will definitely annoy me. His mere presence is annoying.”

Koushi barked out a laugh.

“But I think I’m used to it at this point,” Daichi admitted. “So I don’t mind if he stays.”

“See?” Emi gripped Koushi’s wrist. “You should stay!”

He hummed, allowing her to shake his arm up and down. Finally, he relented.

“Fine. I’ll stay.”

Emi sat back, smiling, and released his wrist.

“Speaking of class,” Daichi said. He checked his watch. “The bell is going to ring soon.”

Emi and Lucas started gathering up their lunchboxes.

“We’ll be back!” Emi said and took Lucas’ hand. They left the room and Daichi stood, stretching his arms over his head with a groan. Koushi dragged his eyes down the length of his body and hummed.

“You know,” he said when Daichi dropped his arms again. “You’ve got a pretty nice body.”

Daichi’s face flushed instantly red and he scratched his cheek, looking away. “O-oh! Uhm… well… uh…”

“For a nerd,” Koushi tacked on with a smirk.

Daichi paused and then let out a laugh.

“A _nerd_?” he repeated, propping his hands up on his hips. “What makes you think I’m a nerd?”

Koushi stacked his hands behind his head and rocked back and forth in the chair. “Because you obviously are. I mean, look at you. You’re an _English_ teacher. You bought my daughter a _book_. You recited _poetry_ from _memory_. Honestly I’ve never seen such a huge ass nerd.”

Daichi chuckled. “Your standards of what makes a nerd seem _awfully_ low.”

“I’ll bet you were a good student too, weren’t you?”

He grinned. “As a matter of fact, I was _valedictorian_ in high school. And I graduated from my university _magna cum laude_.”

“Oh man, what a nerd!”

“My favorite activity was doing _extra credit assignments_.”

“Hnnn, that’s so lame. What was your GPA?”

“ _4.0,_ ” Daichi whispered it seductively.

Koushi fanned his face. “Wow… what a… what a _nerd_.”

Daichi gathered up the trash from their lunch. “Alright, yeah, maybe I am a little bit of a nerd. What about it? Wanna fight?”

“That sounds fun.”

Daichi tossed the trash in the garbage can under his desk and returned to grab the back of Koushi’s chair. After dragging him back to the desk, he leaned against the file cabinet and Koushi spun to face him.

“A battle of wits then?” Daichi suggested, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How unfair,” Koushi scoffed. “The 4.0 nerd battling the wits of the high school drop-out?”

Daichi seemed surprised at first, eyebrows lifting. Then a look of realization replaced the confusion.

“Ah. Right. I forgot that you were only fifteen when Emi was born…”

“You _forgot_?” Koushi faked shock. “You mean, this beautiful, youthful form you see before you isn’t reminder enough?”

“Meh.”

Koushi kicked at him and Daichi laughed and caught his foot. He lifted it up and Koushi growled and tried to pull away. Daichi held it with both hands, lifting it higher and higher into the air until Koushi was squeaking and sinking down in the chair, clutching the armrests.

Daichi got his foot up past his shoulders before Koushi kicked out with his other foot, driving his heel into his ribs. He grunted and caught that foot too, instantly thrusting it into the air.

Koushi yelped as he slid down the chair until he was on his back on the seat, ass hanging off the front. The new shift in his center of gravity sent the wheels turning and it rolled backwards.

“Stop!” Koushi laughed and whined, struggling.

Daichi grinned and pulled him towards him. Koushi jerked further off of the chair and let out a cry an instant before the legs slipped out from underneath and sent him crashing to the floor.

“Oh shit!” Daichi let out a cackling laugh and finally released his feet, dropping into a crouch at his side. “Are you alright?” he asked between bubbling giggles.

Koushi laughed and punched at him. “You’re such a jackass! C’mere and let me beat the shit out of you!”

Daichi deflected his blows, wide grin on his face as he batted his hands away. They fought for a few seconds, pinching and poking until eventually Koushi rolled to his knees and pushed Daichi onto his rear end, bumping the file cabinet in the process. They laughed and ceased the battle, Koushi setting the chair back on its legs.

He smiled and turned to Daichi, who stared at him silently.

“What?” He cocked his head to the side.

“How... how did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“You know… raise Emi. Alone. At so young.”

Koushi blinked at him quietly for a moment and then chuckled. “I can’t believe you’re trying to unlock my backstory right now. Shouldn’t you take me out to dinner first?”

Daichi paused, cheeks filling with color. “Well… uhm… then wi—”

The bell signaling the end of lunch interrupted, filling the room with its ringing.

Koushi glanced towards the door and hummed. He pulled himself to his feet and dusted off his jeans before offering Daichi a hand.

“Back to the grind, Mr. Teacher Man.”

Daichi let out a short breath, wearing a slightly frustrated expression, and took his hand.

“Yeah,” he muttered as he stood. He pulled open a drawer on the desk and fetched a binder from within. When he closed the drawer again and rounded the desk to head for the front of the room, Koushi faintly heard a grumble of, “ _Oh t_ _he bells, bells, bells. The f_ _ucking cockblocking bells._ ”

Koushi pressed a hand over his mouth to hold in a laugh.

_Nerd._

* * *

Koushi stared at the stack of letters where they sat on the kitchen island, mocking him.

Keishin pulled the stool out across from him and sat, sucking on a lit cigarette.

“I told you to just toss them,” Koushi finally mumbled.

Keishin hummed and blew smoke into the air, eyes locked on him.

“Well I was coming over anyway. Figured I’d give you the honors.”

Koushi drummed his fingers on the countertop for a few seconds, frustration building in his chest, and then scooped the letters up and headed for the garbage can.

“Don’t you wanna check them for money?”

“I don’t want money.”

“Shit, then give it to me!”

Keishin intercepted him and yanked the pile out of his hands. He returned it to the island and then sat once more, balancing his cigarette between two fingers as he ripped one of the letters open.

Koushi sighed and sat next to him, grumbling, “If you were going to open them anyway, why did you bring them?”

“Opening other people’s mail is illegal,” Keishin said and peered into the envelope.

“And yet here you are. Breaking the law."

When he didn’t find anything interesting in the first letter, Keishin passed it to him and moved on to the next.

Koushi tore the envelope in half and set it aside, not even bothering to look at the nature of its contents. Keishin went through three more letters before whistling and pulling a hundred dollar bill from a card.

“Jackpot,” he muttered and set the money aside.

Koushi sneered at it and shredded the card.

By the time they had gone through the entire pile, there was a small stack of bills staring back up at them from the countertop.

“Looks like about…” Keishin thumbed through them. “Five-sixty.”

“How generous,” Koushi scooped the trash in his arms and carried it to the garbage. He dumped it unceremoniously on top of the soggy remnants of last week's leftovers that he had tossed earlier that day and returned to the island.

“What are you going to do with it?” Keishin asked.

“Don’t want it.” Koushi grabbed a green apple from the bowl in the middle of the counter and peeled the sticker off.

“C’mon Man. It’s a big number. Just use it to pay a bill or something.”

“No thanks.”

“Then use it on Emi—”

“I can spend my _own_ money on _my_ daughter!” Koushi snapped and took an angry bite from the apple. “I don’t fucking _need_ it.”

“Who cares if you _need_ it?” Keishin scowled. “It’s free money. Just buy something frivolous with it then.”

“Don’t want it.”

“You’re so fucking stubborn!”

“ _You_ take it.”

Keishin swiped at him, jogging his arm and causing him to toss the apple across the kitchen.

Koushi swiped back at him.

“I don’t fucking _want_ it,” he snarled. “So just take it. It’s free money.”

Keishin glared at him. “No.”

“Then it’s going in the trash.”

“Just!” Keishin grabbed his wrists when he reached for the money. “Spend it on something that you know he would _hate_.”

Koushi hesitated.

How spiteful.

That sounded... fun.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, what would he hate?”

Keishin released his wrists and Koushi stared down at the money.

Before he could think of anything, the front door of the house opened and Emi and Lucas walked in.

“I’m home!” Emi called and tossed her bag to the side. “Dad, today is Homecoming! We got out of class to watch the parade and the pep rally! Can you take us to the game later?”

Koushi hummed. “Sure.”

“Oh, Uncle Keishin, this is my friend Lucas!”

“Yo, what’s up, Bud?” Keishin said.

Lucas mumbled a timid hello, eyes darting to the floor.

Koushi propped his chin up in the palm of his hand and stared at him. He tugged uncomfortably with the short hem of his pink corduroy skirt, thin legs naked and splotchy from the cold. Koushi let out an annoyed breath through his nose. Poor Lucas looked chilly and awkward and... 

A thought struck him.

“What time is the game?” he asked.

“Uhm, well I heard they’re going to be doing something afterwards so six o’clock.”

Koushi glanced at the clock. He straightened away from the island and scooped the money into his hands.

“Alright. We’ve got time.”

“For what?” Emi cocked her head to the side.

Koushi pulled his wallet from his back pocket and stuffed the money into it.

“Shopping.”

* * *

“Do you like the pink one or the green one better?”

Koushi hummed and pulled the knitted, mint green headband over Emi’s hair and looked at her. He pulled it off and replaced it with the pink.

“Green,” he said.

“I like that one too,” she said.

They sat back and waited, Emi leaning into his side and hugging his arm to her chest. Finally, after long seconds passed, they heard the creak of a door.

Then Lucas appeared in the doorway of the fitting rooms, wearing a pair of loose fitting, faded jeans and a white t-shirt underneath an opened dark blue, plaid button up.

“Wow!” Emi leaned forward, eyes wide. “You look so good!”

Lucas’ cheeks were pink and he ducked his head, clasping his hands together in front of him.

“Whatcha think, Luke?” Koushi asked.

He gulped and glanced at him and then away. “Uhm… ca-can I… talk to you?”

Koushi stood. “Sure thing.”

He led him a short distance away and Koushi bent slightly to hear him when he whispered,

“I can’t take these home… my mom would freak.”

Koushi braced his hands on his knees. “It can be our secret,” he said, equally soft. “You can leave them at my house to change into when you come over.”

Lucas rubbed his lips together, eyes turning glossy. “I don’t have money—”

“You don’t need any. I’m buying.”

Lucas was silent.

Koushi stared at him for a moment and set a hand gently on his shoulder. “Hey, Luke, look at me.”

He did, blinking rapidly.

“We don’t have to get them if you don’t want to. I understand if you’re too nervous. I don’t want you to do anything that you’re not comfortable with, alright?”

Lucas inhaled deeply and then let it out. He nodded.

“Now, do you like these clothes? Are they comfy? Do you like wearing them?”

Nod.

“Do you want me to buy them for you?”

After one last hesitation, he nodded again. “Yes please…”

Koushi smiled. “Alright then!” He straightened. “Now, let’s pick out some more!”

Lucas stared up at him with wide eyes.

“What? You can’t just wear _one_ outfit,” Koushi rolled his eyes. “C’mon, what do you think of this?” He grabbed a jacket off of a nearby clothing rack. “Eh? Looks snazzy right? Oh, this would look great!” He showed him a cargo jacket with built-in fabric hood. “Try this o—” Koushi grunted when Lucas suddenly threw his arms around him and hugged him with a bruising hold.

He huffed out a soft laugh and hugged him back.

Lucas pulled away and rubbed his eyes before snatching the jacket out of Koushi’s hand and running back to the dressing room and disappearing inside.

“Is it just me…”

Koushi turned to see Keishin leaning on a clothes rack a short distance away.

“Hm?”

Keishin cocked an eyebrow. “That outfit he had on looked a lot like the shit _you_ usually wear.”

Koushi winked.

* * *

“Shit, I’m glad we got here early,” Koushi said, stealing Keishin’s bottle of Coke from his hands. “It’s getting fuckin’ _packed_.”

“It’s Homecoming,” Emi reminded him, tearing open her bag of sour gummy worms.

Koushi took a drink of the Coke, dragging his eyes over the white, wooden bleachers stretched out in front of them from their place near the top. They were filled with students and adults alike, most wearing the school’s colors of black and orange.

It had been years since he had attended a high school sporting event. The sights and smells and sounds brought a wave of nostalgia rolling over him, filling his head with memories of him and his high school friend group joining in with the cheerleaders’ chants, getting too involved with the competition and slinging abuse at the opposing team.

It felt weird to be there now, rooting for a team of strangers.

“Ah!” Emi turned towards him and gripped his arm. “I forgot to buy a drink!”

He handed the Coke back to Keishin. “I’ll go get you something. What do you want?”

“Sprite please.”

“Luke, want anything at the concessions?” Koushi leaned around Emi.

The boy looked sharp in his new outfit, cheeks flushed and lips stuck in a perpetual smile. Koushi had done his hair, pulling it back in a simple French braid, which he tucked underneath his new cargo jacket. He looked up at the sound of his name.

“Uhm… orange Fanta?”

“Gotcha.” Koushi stood and stepped around Keishin to the stairs. He walked down to the stone walkway and weaved his way through the crowds to the concessions stand. Everyone was buzzing with excitement, waiting with anticipation for the game to begin. While standing in line to purchase the drinks, he discovered through eavesdropping that the opposing team was the school’s biggest rivals. A revenge match, after suffering a brutal loss the last time they played them.

“We’ll win this year,” a teenage girl assured the small group of teens she stood in the middle of a short distance away. “The new coach played college ball. And we’ve had an undefeated season so far.”

“Yeah but the Wildcats are undefeated too,” a boy countered. “And they’ve got that foreign exchange student from Spain. He’s like, insanely fast.”

“Well we have the _twins_ ,” another boy said.

The group hummed their agreement.

Koushi reached the front of the line and suspended his eavesdropping in order to buy the drinks.

When finished, he headed back down the stone walkway, just as the pep band was finishing their song and the announcer’s voice was booming over the speakers, welcoming the crowd to the school’s homecoming. He thanked the Wildcats for being their opponents for the night, then called the team onto the field.

“Let’s give a warm welcome to the challengers tonight, the Leopon Wildcats varsity team, captained by Drayton Daniels and coached by Henry Jacobson!”

Koushi watched as the white and red uniformed players emerged onto the turf from the far right corner, followed by their coach, a white haired man wearing a red tracksuit. The bleachers across the field filled with the red and white colors of the opponents buzzed with cheers. The team took their place on the far sideline and the cheers slowly quieted down.

“And now, our home team, the Jackdaw Ravens varsity team, led by Captain Joji Sawamura!”

Koushi slowed to a stop and leaned his elbow on the chain link fence separating the walkway from the field. He shielded his eyes from the bright lights overhead with his hand and watched the team of orange and black jerseys storm the field, igniting the roaring applause and cheers of the bleachers.

“Bringing up the rear is Coach Daichi Sawamura, stepping foot on the turf for his first homecoming since he played seven years ago! Welcome back, Lockdown.”

“Ehhh…” Koushi stared as the home team took their place on the sideline nearest him and Daichi came into view behind them, wearing black slacks and a tight black polo, the buttons undone. He gave a wave to answer the cheers and then joined his team, going to a player wearing the jersey marked with the number four.

Koushi frowned and turned for the stairs leading up the bleachers. In his seat once more, he passed the drinks over to Emi and Lucas.

“How come this is the first I’m hearing of this?” Koushi gestured at the field.

“What?” Emi unscrewed the lid of her Sprite.

“Mr. Sawamura. Coaching.”

“Oh yeah. He’s the coach.”

“And he played in college,” Lucas added.

Koushi scowled. “And you didn’t think this was information worth telling me about?”

Emi shrugged. “You never asked.”

“Since when do I need to _ask_ for you to talk my ear off about your favorite teacher?”

“Hey Dad.”

“What?”

“Mr. Sawamura is the varsity football coach.”

He pinched her arm and she giggled.

As the game began, leaping into the first quarter, Koushi found his eyes wandering back to the coach on the sidelines. He watched the way he walked up and down the field, yelling out to the players on the field and making aggressive gestures. He was like a brand new person, competitive and loud, even getting in a few angry arguments with the referees.

At one point he made a substitution and the player that was cycled off of the field was practically dragged to the bench by Daichi, his hand locked in the front of their shoulder pads. He shoved them onto the bench and they ripped the helmet off of their head, revealing a girl with midnight black hair braided in two long braids on either side of her head.

“Whoa isn't that a girl?” Emi sat forward, eyes wide. “Lucas look!” She grabbed his hand and pointed.

Keishin hummed and lifted his program. "Let's see... yep. Erina. Wide receiver."

"I didn't know girls were allowed to play football," Emi said. "She's so cool!"

Daichi thrust an orange water bottle into the girl’s hands, spoke tersely to her, and then went back to the sidelines to shout out at the players still on the field.

By the time halftime rolled around, Jackdaw was ahead by a single field goal. The teams cleared off of the field, save for number four from the home team and Daichi, who stood at his side as a cheerleader ran up to them in the middle of the field with a microphone.

“Don’t tell me he’s the halftime entertainment too,” Koushi said.

Number Four removed his helmet, and shook out his short, sweat soaked, black hair. The cheerleader offered the microphone and he took it.

 _“Hey everybody, how you feelin’?”_ he said and the audience responded with cheers. _“Ayy, that’s what I like to hear! First of all, thanks for coming out to support the team tonight. It means a lot to every one of us.”_

More cheers.

 _“My name is Joji Sawamura, and I’m the captain of the Jackdaw Ravens football team.”_ He paused when the applause roared to life again. _“Thanks for that. This year is my senior year here at Jackdaw High School. Because of this, tonight we’re doing something a little fun. You guys ready to hear it?”_

He looked at Daichi when the stands filled with the affirmative shouts. Daichi nodded at him and he went on.

“ _For my senior project, I decided to host several fundraisers throughout this school year and donate the earnings to a different charity each time. Tonight, every dollar earned through my fundraising event will go to PAWS rescue, a local non-profit animal rescue and shelter that runs one hundred percent off of donations and volunteer work.”_ He cleared his throat and wiped sweat from his brow. _“I’ve recruited our coach, and my big brother, Daichi Sawamura, to help me with tonight’s fundraiser.”_ He reached out and patted Daichi’s shoulder.

Daichi waved and the stands cheered.

_“After tonight’s game, Coach Sawamura has agreed to let us torture him.”_

“ _Yeah!_ ” the audience exploded at that information.

_“If you’ll direct your attention to our cheer squad, you’ll see that we’ve set up a table. On that table is an extensive list of torture devices, AKA good ol’ fashioned football training drills, that you can donate any number of dollars towards to make him do. The more you donate, the more we’ll make him suffer.”_

Emi grabbed Koushi’s arm. “Can we?”

Koushi smirked. “As if I’d pass up the opportunity.”

 _“Torturing not your thing?”_ Joji asked. _“That’s okay too. We’ve also got baked goods made by the team’s moms set up by the concessions stand. Make sure you go and buy everything. My mom said that if she has to take home leftovers, she's going to burn the school down.”_

Laughter swelled in the crowd, followed by a woman’s voice from somewhere behind Koushi, “I never said that!”

Koushi glanced over his shoulder but couldn’t pick the voice out of the various faces sitting behind them.

 _“You’ll all want to stick around for Coach Sawamura’s torture because afterwards, once he’s good and warmed up, you can pay to challenge him on the field. The prize for anyone who is able to score a touchdown has been donated by Gold Springs resort and spa. It’s a weekend stay in one of their luxury rooms. To win that prize, you gotta be at least eighteen years of age, sorry kids.”_ The younger members of the audience groaned and complained. _“The prize for the youngins are two all day passes for Jasper Hills Amusement Park.”_

The complaints stopped, replaced by cheers.

 _“That’s not all, folks. We’ve also got raffle tickets at the torture table. They’re five bucks a pop and we’ve got a whole bunch of great prizes we’ll be raffling off throughout the night so make sure to check that out.”_ He turned and faced the bleachers across the field where the Wildcat fans sat. _“Don’t be shy, Wildcats. This isn’t limited just to Jackdaw. I know some of you are probably itching to torture our coach here, so don’t hold back.”_

The Wildcats whistled and laughed.

Joji faced Daichi. _“So, do you have anything to say before your fate is sealed, Coach?”_

He held the microphone up to his mouth.

Daichi was silent for a few seconds before he said, voice low,

_“Bring it on.”_

He turned and headed off the field to the sound of the roars from the bleachers.

Joji laughed. _“You heard it straight from the man himself, folks. Let’s make him work ‘til he regrets those words, huh?”_

The cheerleader ran up to him again.

 _“Alright, please enjoy the rest of the game and thank you!”_ He passed the microphone over to the cheerleader and chased after Daichi.

Emi and Lucas turned towards Koushi.

“We’ll wait until the rush is over,” he assured them, eyeing the sudden flow of fans heading down to the table and concessions.

Shortly after Joji and Daichi finished their announcement, the Homecoming half time events began. The school’s principal stood on the fifty yard line with a microphone and addressed the audience, thanking them and the alumni that showed up to watch the game. Then he began the introductions of the Homecoming King and Queen nominees.

Emi sat up, tucking one leg beneath her as she watched with rapt attention as girls in beautiful dresses were escorted onto the field, clutching flowers and the arm of their escorts, who looked to be a combination of fathers, brothers, and dates.

Emi grabbed Koushi’s hand and pointed when one girl was introduced. “Daddy look at that dress! The uh… I like the…” She gestured at her throat. “I like that.”

“The neckline?” Koushi pursed his lips and pulled his phone from his pocket.

“Yeah! Like… the lacy bit and stuff.”

Koushi scrolled through google and hummed. “Illusion neckline. Is that what you want?”

“Well I’ll keep looking. But remember it.”

“Will do.” He took a screenshot and stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

The final nomination for Queen was the football player from before, Number fifteen, still wearing her uniform and escorted by a large man in a sports coat.

_“Last but certainly not least, we have Erina Sawamura, being escorted by her father, Riichi Sawamura.”_

“Jesus,” Koushi muttered. “How many Sawamuras _are_ there?”

The football teams had returned to the field at this point and watched the parade. Daichi and Joji had moved closer along the sidelines and were clapping for Erina. Joji cupped his mouth and let out a long, loud cheer.

They announced the runner-up, the girl whose dress Emi had pointed out, and she was given a small tiara and another bouquet of flowers.

The announcer asked for a drumroll from the pep band and they delivered.

_“And the 2019 Homecoming Queen is… Erina Sawamura!”_

The football team roared and stormed the field. The cheerleader distributing the prizes barely had time to settle the crown on Erina’s head before she was shoving her bouquets into her father’s chest and turning to meet the team. She and Joji leapt into the air and bumped hips and then Daichi was grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up onto his shoulder. She thrust a fist in the air as the team surrounded and they all jumped up and down, chanting,

_“Rina! Rina! Rina!”_

Koushi glanced over to Emi, who watched the celebration quietly. He smiled and smoothed a hand over her hair, drawing her eyes up to his.

“Want me to toss you on my shoulder and shout _Emi, Emi, Emi_ next time you win something?”

“Yeah.”

“You got it.”

They finished up the ceremony, crowning a king and then taking pictures, before finally clearing the field for the second half of the game.

The two teams stayed neck and neck, scoring back and forth for the majority of the third quarter. Emi and Lucas began to cheer along with the rest of the crowd while Keishin leaned around Koushi and filmed them with the camera hanging around his neck.

Near the end of the third quarter, after the snap, Joji sent the ball flying across the field towards the waiting hands of Erina on the twenty yard line. She leapt into the air, reaching high above her head. The second her hands wrapped around the ball, two large Wildcats crushed into her from two different directions, sandwiching her between them before all three slammed to the ground.

The two Wildcats rolled free and stood, but Erina stayed down, laid out on her back, legs twisting, hands clutching at the front of her shoulder pads.

Whistles screamed as Daichi sprinted out onto the field and knelt at her side to lean over her.

“Uh oh,” Emi whispered.

Keishin sucked in air through his bared teeth. “That was a rough hit.”

The audience's noise lowered to a hushed volume and the players on the field all took a knee, save for Joji who joined Daichi and the referees next to Erina. Everyone watched quietly as they got her helmet off and spoke to her. She clutched Daichi’s hand, pounding the heel of one of her cleats into the grass.

“That’s what they get for lettin’ a girl in a man’s game.”

The voice spoke somewhere behind and to the right of them.

Koushi gritted his teeth, nose scrunching.

“C’mon, _get her off the field!”_ the voice shouted.

Koushi turned towards it, spotting a man with long, curly blonde hair and a bushy beard. He wore a Seattle Seahawks jacket over his large frame, clutching a Pepsi bottle half-filled with chewed sunflower seed shells in one meaty hand.

The people sitting near him looked uncomfortable and avoided looking his direction.

Koushi opened his mouth but Keishin dug his fingernails into his knee, drawing his attention.

He looked at him and Keishin answered with a dull stare.

“Please don’t start a fight. Just ignore him.”

Koushi huffed.

 _“C’moooon!”_ the man bellowed. “Just drag her off already! It’s not like we’re gonna suffer without her.”

Koushi squeezed his hand into a fist, eyes sliding towards Emi. Her head was ducked, hands buried in the front pocket of her hoodie.

_Fuck no._

_Unacceptable._

“Get her outta here!” the man yelled again.

Koushi stood and turned, ignoring Keishin’s groan.

 _“Hey!”_ Koushi snapped.

The man looked at him and lifted the Pepsi bottle to his lips to spit soggy shells into it.

“What? You gotta problem?”

“Yeah, I do,” he said. “Shut the hell up.”

The man barked out a laugh, lifting his bushy brows. “You think you can tell me to shut up? Who do you think you are?”

“No one wants to hear the misogynist diarrhea spewing from your mouth,” Koushi said. “Show some respect and just stop talking.”

The man stared at him silently for a moment. “It ain’t misogyny,” he finally said. “I’m just statin’ the facts. Ain’t no girls belong on the football field. They're too soft and weak. It’s a man’s sport. Always has been. Always will be. You got a problem with that, _Pussy_?”

“Look, we get it, you have a very small penis and nowhere to put it. Can you please keep your overcompensating toxic masculinity to yourself? Even though she’s smart enough not to believe it, I don’t want my daughter to have to sit here and listen to your outdated social view.”

Several people surrounding them started snickering and whispering to one another.

The man’s face reddened. “Hey man _fuck you_. Last time I checked, this is mother fucking America—”

“Yup and even here it’s frowned on to be a belligerent asshole.”

“Listen, _Shithead_. I’m just sayin’ my opinion—”

“Oh so now it’s your opinion? Didn’t you say it was fact a few seconds ago?”

“It _is_ fact—”

“The only fact that matters right now is that if you don’t shut up, I’m going to go up there so you and my fist can get a hundred times closer than you've gotten to a woman since your Mama made the mistake of squirting you out into the world.”

“Why don’t you try it, fuckin’ faggot?” The man stood and slapped his chest.

Koushi chuckled darkly. “Oh… you did _not_ just—” He moved to take a step up the bleachers but the sound of clapping gave him pause.

He looked over his shoulder to see that Erina was standing, one arm draped over Daichi’s shoulders as he led her slowly off the field.

“ _Tch_. Finally. _Get the bitch outta there_! We gotta game to watch!”

Koushi growled and crawled over Keishin, kneeing him in the stomach in his rush. Several people cheered as he bolted up the stairs to the man, grabbed him by the front of his jacket and delivered a swift punch to his mouth. He blubbered and tried to pull away but Koushi hit him again and again, ignoring the way he scrabbled against his jacket, attempting to pull him off balance.

“Yeah get him!” someone yelled.

Koushi continued to whale on the man until a loud voice cut through the cheering.

“Hey! What’s going on up here?”

He hesitated, looking over his shoulder.

The man took the opportunity of his inattention to slam his meaty fist into his eyebrow, sending pain shooting through his face. Koushi snarled and tried to retaliate, but thick arms suddenly wrapped around him and dragged him back.

“Hey, let’s calm down here, alright?”

Koushi glanced over his shoulder at the tall man who held him back. He was met with gorgeous, walnut colored eyes framed by long, sooty lashes. His skin was deep brown and his cheeks and nose were speckled with dark freckles. His jaw was strong and square and dusted with a light cover of beard, his neck thick and corded with muscle. His black hair was cropped close to his head and his straight eyebrows were pulled low in a disapproving glare.

“What’s going on?” he asked in a voice that dripped like syrup.

“It’s okay, William,” another voice drew their attention to the woman standing a few steps above them. Her curly black hair was cut in a bob that framed her face sweetly and she pushed a lock over her ear as she walked down to them. “He was just defending Erina.”

She cast the other man a dark stare.

“I suggest you _leave_ ,” she said and the words held power behind them, making Koushi feel the urge to quickly apologize. He gulped instead.

The arms slowly released Koushi and he straightened his jacket with a huff. The misogynist grumbled but didn’t argue with the woman. He grabbed his things and shoved past Koushi on his way down the steps of the bleachers.

“I’ll escort him out,” the man named William said and followed after him.

The surrounding fans all cheered as the man was walked out of the stands. "Loser!" a teenager shouted and everyone laughed.

The woman went to Koushi and took his hand, giving it a shake as she smiled up at him.

“Thank you so much for defending my daughter.”

Koushi’s mouth went dry.

_Daichi’s… mom?_

“It’s nothin’,” he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

“It’s not nothing. I’m very grateful to you. I’m glad I didn’t have to be the one to say anything to that rat bastard.”

Koushi laughed. “I dunno. You probably would’ve done a better job of scaring him than me.”

“Maybe, but it’s more satisfying to watch him get punched.”

Koushi grinned. “I like the way you think.”

“Dad…”

They looked down to where Emi sat, watching them. She pointed at the field. “The game is starting again…”

“Yeah, I’m coming.” He turned to Daichi’s mom again and she smiled, the crow’s feet in the corners of her eyes crinkling.

“Your daughter is lucky to have such a strong father.”

Koushi gulped.

“Thank you again.” She patted his hand and then turned to walk back up to her seat.

Koushi gently touched his tender eyebrow and headed back to the others, face warm.

Just what was it about Sawamuras?

He sat between Emi and Keishin again and Emi stared up at him with worry in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

He smiled. “Of course. Doesn’t even hurt.”

She lowered her gaze. “Why did you go that far? He was just a loser.”

“Because I don’t want you to be forced to hear anyone talk like that.”

“It’s okay. I can just ignore—”

“No. If we don’t make those people shut up, then they’re going to keep talking. You’re strong and I know that you won’t let his words discourage you from doing whatever you want to do, but there might be someone else, some other little girl who wants to play football someday who will hear that kind of stuff and decide that it’s true." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "So, it’s up to us to shut those people up. Understand?”

Emi hesitated but eventually nodded. “Alright,” she said. “I’ll let it slide this time. Since it worked out okay.”

Koushi chuckled and kissed her temple. “Thank you for that.”

* * *

Erina reentered the game in the last two minutes of the fourth quarter. Jackdaw had fallen behind by one point, but not thirty seconds back on the field, Erina carried the ball into the end zone and put them ahead by five.

They held their lead up until the clock ran out and everyone in the stands were on their feet, cheering at the top of their lungs. Emi and Lucas hugged, jumping up and down.

Then she whirled towards Koushi with a gasp.

“We forgot to donate to the thing!” She pointed at the table.

“We better get down there, then huh?”

All four vacated their seats and made their way down the steps to the stone walkway. At the table, a cheerleader with long blonde hair tied in a tight ponytail at the back of her head greeted them cheerfully.

“Hey! Do you want to donate?” she asked, leaning the heels of her hands on the table and grinning wide.

“Yes please!” Emi said.

“Awesome! Well here’s the torture sheets if you want to donate to a specific drill for Coach Sawamura to do.” She slid a binder over to Emi and opened it. “Go ahead and read through and if you like any, write your name and the number you’re donating! Once you give me the money, I’ll give you a ticket for the raffle!”

Emi and Lucas bent over the binder and Koushi read over their shoulders.

“Got a good turnout so far?” Keishin made conversation with the teenager.

“Yeah! I’m like, kinda surprised, you know? But then when I think about it, like, not really. Because people love to torture the teachers and coaches and stuff, you know? Like, when I was in middle school, we could buy strips of duct tape in order to tape our principal to the wall of the gym and like, so many people bought duct tape strips that like, they literally had to _saw_ him down. It was _insane_.”

Koushi dragged his eyes over the pages that Emi flipped through. They were riddled with signatures and numbers underneath names of drills that meant nothing to him.

“What even are these drills?” he asked.

“I don’t even know,” the cheerleader admitted. “But like, probably anything with a number next to it is a running drill? At least that’s what I’d think.”

Koushi hummed and pulled out his wallet. “Well, alright.” He handed Lucas a twenty, then Emi. “Here’s your Torture Mr. Sawamura money. Spend it wisely.”

“Woo! Big spenders, I like you guys!” the cheerleader squealed.

“Where’s mine?” Keishin pushed Koushi’s shoulder.

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you not a grown man with a job and income of your own?”

“After all I’ve done for you—”

“I want to put my money on Commando Kelly!” Emi announced. “I don’t know what it is but it sounds mean!”

“Oooh, good choice!” the cheerleader said. “Do you want to put the whole twenty on it? You can split it up if you want!”

She hummed and handed the twenty over. “Nah, I’ll do it all on this one. The guy said that the more that’s donated, the more he has to do it, right? I want to make him do them a lot.”

The cheerleader giggled and handed her a purple gel pen. “I like the way you think. You’re evil, like me. Go ahead and write down how much money it was and your name! Jo is going to announce the names of the people who donated to the torture. He said it’s so Coach Sawamura has equal opportunity to get revenge or something like that. But if you don’t want to put your name, we can leave it anonymous.”

“I’ll write it.” Emi hunched over the table and printed her name neatly next to the dollar amount, dotting the 'i' with a heart.

“Awesome! Twenty bucks gets you four raffle tickets! Good luck!” She tore the tickets off and passed them over. She looked at Lucas. “Have you decided what you want to do?”

He waited until Emi was done writing and then turned a few pages. “This one,” he pointed. “Karaoke.”

“Is he going to _sing_?” Emi asked.

The cheerleader laughed. “Ohmigod that would be so funny! I _wish_!”

Emi handed Lucas the pen and he wrote his name and handed over the twenty.

The cheerleader handed him four raffle tickets and he and Emi compared them, reading the numbers. She looked at Keishin and Koushi. “How about you guys? Wanna donate to the torture?”

“Hell yeah,” Koushi slid the binder in front of him and started going through his options. “Oooh, I think I found a winner. I may not know a lot about football, but I _do_ know what the blocking sled is.” He produced a fifty and handed it to the cheerleader. “Put it all on sled.”

“Wow! You must really hate Coach Sawamura huh!”

He chuckled and wrote his name. “Somethin’ like that.”

“That gets you ten raffle tickets!”

He took them from her and stuffed them in his pocket. “Thank you very much.”

“No, thank _you_ very much!”

Keishin sighed and flipped through the binder. “Alright. I’ll put twenty on… The Tunnel.”

“Good choice! That one sounds _really_ scary.”

When they finished, they waved to the cheerleader and made their way to the concessions. Students were running around the field, setting up various equipment for the torture. Many of the fans cleared out of the stands, but Koushi was surprised at the sheer amount that stayed behind, chattering excitedly. Even the bleachers across the field were half full with Wildcats waiting to delight in the torture of their opponent’s Coach.

They bought baked goods and hot chocolate and returned to the bleachers, sitting closer this time now that there were more seats available. Emi shivered against Koushi's arm so he shrugged his jacket off and helped her pull it on. Once the thick covering encased her small frame, she hugged the fabric close to her body and leaned into his side.

“Aren’t you cold?” she asked.

“Dad's don't get cold,” he wrapped an arm around her. “Luke you alright? Not too cold?”

He shook his head, glancing down at his new jacket with pink cheeks. “It’s really warm…”

“Good. If you get cold though, let me know. I’ll make Keishin give you his coat.”

“Hey.” Keishin glared at him over the rim of his hot chocolate.

Koushi winked.

Eventually, Joji stood in the center of the field with the microphone once more. He had removed his shoulder pads and jersey and had an orange beanie pulled on low over his short hair.

 _“Thank you all for your patience!”_ he said. _“Wow, a lot of you stuck around. That’s great. First off, I want to thank you all for coming out to support us tonight. And I also want to thank the Wildcats for a great game.”_ He turned and addressed the other bleachers. _“We really love playing against you guys because you always make it interesting. I wouldn’t want to play anyone else for my last Homecoming game.”_

The fans all cooed cutely and Joji turned back to the home stands.

“ _Yeah, yeah. Now, let’s bring out the man of the hour. Everyone, give a warm welcome to Coach Daichi Sawamura!”_

Everyone cheered and clapped as Daichi jogged out onto the field.

He had changed out of his slacks and polo and now wore football pants that showed off his muscled calves, cleats, and a black, sleeveless shirt that hugged his chest and stomach.

Koushi dragged his gaze over the tight, white football pants that clung to his thick thighs and narrow hips and hummed loudly.

 _“How you feelin’ Coach?”_ Joji asked and held the microphone up to his mouth.

 _“Not bad. Pretty good, actually,”_ Daichi said, propping his hands up on his hips.

 _“We’ve raised a lot of money so far,”_ Joji said. _“People seem really eager to make you suffer. What did you do to get that many people out for your blood?”_

_“Nothing, of course. I’ve been a perfect angel all my life.”_

Laughter swelled in the air and Joji waited until it faded out before he spoke again.

_“Sounds like nobody believes that.”_

Daichi shrugged.

 _“Alright so this is how it’s going to go.”_ Joji lifted a sheet of paper. _“You can still make donations towards the torture after we start, but not for any drill we’ve already finished. I’m going page by page, so anything still in the binder at the table is still available. So, how about it?”_ He looked up at Daichi. _“Are you all stretched and ready to go?”_

Daichi crouched low and then leapt high in the air. When he landed again, he bounced on the toes of his cleats.

_“I’m ready.”_

Joji turned to the crowd. “ _Let’s go!_ ”

Everyone cheered and he punched Daichi’s shoulder.

 _“We’ll start you off nice and easy, alright? Let’s do the karaoke.”_ He looked down at the page in his hand. _“Looks like we got five donors for this one. The donation amount comes out to be one hundred and thirty dollars. Not bad, not bad. And just do you know who has done this to you, I’ll list them.”_

As Joji read off the names, Daichi hopped up and down, twisting his hips left and right.

_“And Lucas Hayes. So, Coach, do you have any last words before we start?”_

_“No_ last _words,”_ Daichi said into the microphone. _“Because I’ll be back.”_

Joji laughed. _“We’ll see about that. So, I think one hundred and thirty dollars calls for…”_ He looked up and down the field. _“Two field lengths? There and back twice? We’ve got a lot of drills to go through after all. Don’t want to waste too much time on these early ones.”_

Daichi jogged to the far left sideline of the field, facing the home bleachers, and waited.

 _“First drill of the night, Karaoke!”_ Joji blew into a whistle.

Daichi spread his arms far out on either side of himself and started shuffling down the length of the field. His torso stayed straight while his lower body twisted, right leg traveling across his body and propelling him sideways before tucking behind, twisting the other direction.

 _“High knees, Sawamura!”_ Joji commanded. _“High knees! Get that leg up there!”_

Koushi grinned as Daichi’s leg started lifting higher with each motion. The fans watching yelled encouragement and laughed at the joy of seeing a person of authority being bossed around by his student.

Joji jogged alongside him, shouting the abuse as they went all the way to the other end of the field. 

_“Back! No resting! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”_ He blew the whistle again.

Daichi immediately switched directions and headed back down the field, this time his left leg hiking up in front and across his body.

“Ah, I remember doing those,” Keishin said. “We did them for warm-ups sometimes.”

They watched as Daichi made it back to the other end of the field and then was spurred into doing it all over again. By the time he was back to the sideline on which he started, his chest was rising and falling quickly and his forehead gleamed.

 _“Good job!”_ Joji said and pushed his shoulder. _“Now, now, you’re not out of breath already, are you? Someone has gotten old!”_ He wrapped his arm around Daichi’s back and dragged him to the center of the field. _“We don’t want you to keel over dead, so of course we'll be giving you breaks in between drills.”_

A cheerleader ran up with two orange water bottles.

 _“So, Coach, how was your first punishment?”_ Joji lifted the microphone to his mouth.

 _“Easy peasy,”_ Daichi said and took the water bottle offered to him. He held it to his lips and squeezed it in front of his mouth. The instant the liquid passed his lips, he spat it back out, nearly spraying the cheerleader when she was just one second too slow leaping out of range.

 _“We had an anonymous donor ask to give you some vinegar instead of water,”_ Joji explained. _“And I’m not really one to say no to a hundred bucks.”_

Daichi threw the water bottle at him, hitting him in the hip. He wiped at his mouth with a disgusted expression and the cheerleader handed him the other water bottle.

 _“As if we would play the same trick twice in a row,”_ Joji said when Daichi eyed it suspiciously.

Daichi drank from it and didn’t spit it back up.

 _“Thank you so much to the donors of that last drill,”_ Joji addressed the audience. _“We’re going to do a tougher one next, so look forward to it.”_ He patted Daichi’s back. _“I’ll let you guess what it is, Buddy.”_

Daichi hummed when the mic was thrust up to his lips. _“I don’t get a hint first?”_

_“Sure, I’ll give you a hint. You made us do these during two-a-days until we puked.”_

Daichi rubbed his face.

Rumbling of feet stomping on the wooden bleachers drew Koushi’s eyes across to where the football team sat.

 _“So Coach? Do you know what it is?”_ Joji asked again.

Daichi sighed. _“Snakes…”_

The football team roared.

_“You guessed it. And you’ll never guess how much money we got riding on this one.”_

Daichi leaned his hands on his knees and bent over, head hanging low as he waited to hear the verdict.

_“It’s a whopping one thousand and forty-eight dollars.”_

Daichi collapsed into a crouch, hiding his face in his hands.

 _“Over a thousand dollars on one drill, no kidding,”_ Joji said. _“And I’ll bet you know just who the donors are.”_

He lowered the microphone and Daichi muttered into it, _“I’ll bet you it was my whole damn team.”_

The team leapt to their feet and bellowed.

 _“You would be right.”_ Joji held up the paper and began to read names. When he finished, Daichi drank from the water bottle again and stood. He passed it to Joji to hold and walked towards the far left corner of the field.

 _“Now, we aren’t evil,”_ Joji said. _“So we will allow you to have a two minute break in between circuits. As for how many circuits we’ll have you do… What do you think folks? How much does one thousand dollars pay for?”_

The crowd shouted numbers.

_“Okay, okay, how about we do… five full field circuits? We’ve still got much more to do after all. We don’t want him tapping out early.”_

Daichi took his place in the far corner and stretched, holding his foot up to his rear before letting it down and switching sides. The crowd agreed with Joji’s number and he faced his brother.

“Ready, Coach?”

Daichi twisted his trunk and then gave him a nod, bending his knees in preparation. Joji blew the whistle and Daichi darted forward. He ran the width of the field to the sideline closest the home bleachers, then side stepped the end zone. At the front of it, he backpedaled the width to the far sideline, then sidestepped to the ten yard line. He continued this pattern across the field, keeping a breakneck pace while the onlookers cheered and encouraged him on.

_“Now, while he’s doing that, let’s choose some raffle winners.”_

Emi tugged on Koushi and he pulled out his raffle tickets for her. While Joji announced the winners of the raffles, Koushi’s eyes continued to follow Daichi as he snaked his way across and up and down the field.

It was obvious that his body was accustomed to the training. Each step was calculated and graceful. He never once stumbled, even as he drew nearer and nearer the other side of the field and he had to be tiring. He kept up a fierce pace, so intense that Koushi felt exhausted just watching him.

When he finally finished the first circuit, a cheerleader met him with a bottle of water. Koushi watched him spray a bit onto his fingers and smell it first before taking a drink. The cheerleader giggled and ran away.

 _“Good job, one down,”_ Joji said. _“You’ve got a two minute rest period before round two. In the meantime, how about we hear a word from one of our sponsors?”_

Daichi stacked his hands behind his head and kicked his feet out.

“Dad look, it’s the guy from before,” Emi said.

Koushi tore his eyes away from Daichi and watched the man named William walk out onto the field towards Joji.

He took the microphone and lifted it to his mouth, facing the stands.

 _“How’s everyone doing tonight? Keeping warm?”_ He waited until the cheers faded out before continuing on. _“My name is William Cress. One time quarterback for the Jackdaw Ravens.”_ He glanced towards Daichi and pointed at him, letting out a smooth laugh. _“Hey Daichi, did ya miss me?”_

Daichi crouched, staring at him with wide eyes, and dragged his hands through his hair.

 _“Haha, surprise!”_ William sang. He chuckled and faced the opposite bleachers. _“Nice to see the Wildcats are still as tough as nails. Thank you guys for coming out tonight. It’s an honor as always. Now.”_ He turned again. _“When Jo called me up and said he was raising money for charity and asked if I would contribute, I immediately said yes.”_ He rested a hand on Joji’s shoulder. _“The fact that he led with the idea of torturing the hell out of my old cornerback only played a very small role in that decision.”_ He grinned in Daichi's direction again. _“So, here I am. And I’m very happy to say that whatever number that Jo earns tonight, I’m going to match it.”_

Koushi cocked an eyebrow, dragging his eyes over the man’s appearance. His clothing _did_ look like the type of thing that a rich person would wear. Long, sleek black coat, brown sweater, blue tie, plaited slacks, and gleaming leather shoes.

 _“So keep donating,”_ William said, lifting a fist. _“And keep up the good work, Daichi.”_

He passed the microphone back to Joji and headed off the field again.

 _“Thank you Mr. Cress, your contribution is greatly appreciated,”_ Joji said and turned to Daichi. _“Rest is over. Back on the line, maggot.”_

Daichi gave him a dull stare on his way to the right corner near the home stands and faced the Wildcats. He braced himself, and when the whistle blew, he bolted forward to make the long journey to the other side of the field.

For the next four circuits of the snakes, Joji continued to call out raffle winners. The recipients ran happily down to the grass just on the inside of the fence where the cheerleaders had gathered the various prizes and distributed them.

When Daichi finally finished the last circuit, he collapsed to his knees in the end zone and rolled onto his back, spread eagle in the grass.

 _“Well I’m a little disappointed that you didn’t puke,”_ Joji admitted. _“But also a little impressed. So I’ll let it pass. We’re going to give you a ten minute break this time because the dance team has put together a special performance for us.”_

He left the field and a group of girls in tracksuits took his place, waving at both sets of bleachers.

Emi sat forward expectantly, eyes alight.

Koushi smiled and glanced at Daichi as he sat up to take the new water bottle that a cheerleader ran up to give him. He drank, long and slow, before struggling to his feet, stretching his arms over his head as he turned and walked shakily towards the fence.

Koushi thrust to his feet.

“Uhh… I’m going to go get something to drink. Anyone need anything?” he raised his voice to be heard over the sudden pop music that boomed through the speakers and checked the others but received negatives. He stepped over Keishin and hurried down the stairs to the stone walkway. He kept his eyes centered on Daichi as he moved slowly in the fence’s direction, sucking on the mouth of his water bottle.

Koushi traveled to the section of fence towards which Daichi was headed and folded his arms over it. Daichi didn’t notice him, wincing with eyes closed as he rolled his right shoulder.

“Hey Nerd.”

Daichi’s eyes popped open and instantly found him. He lowered the water bottle to his side and joined him at the fence, a slow smile spreading over his lips. Koushi watched a drop of sweat streak down the side of his neck and disappear under the collar of his sleeveless shirt.

He hummed.

“Hey,” Daichi said. “What are you doing here?”

“Emi and Lucas wanted to watch the game. And there was no way I was going to miss seeing you get tortured.”

“Cruel man.” Daichi leaned on the fence next to him, corners of his eyes wrinkling as he smiled.

“I’m shocked, actually,” Koushi admitted. “Here I was under the impression you were just a loser nerd whose favorite hobby was extra credit assignments.”

“Football is definitely below extra credit assignments on my list of favorite things to do,” Daichi said with a somber nod that ended with a grin.

Koushi chuckled and rested his chin on his folded arms. His eyes slid down the front of his shirt, appreciating the way it tightly molded the curves and cuts of his chest and abdomen down to where it was tucked into the equally tight football pants.

Koushi hummed.

“So,” he said. “You wearing a cup?”

Daichi let out a laugh. “Wow, are you sexually harassing me, Koushi?”

“Maybe I’m plotting to give you a kick between the legs?”

“Well now that I know your plan, I’ll be sure to keep my distance.”

“As if you could stay away,” Koushi scoffed.

Daichi’s smile softened. “Yeah, you’ve got a point.”

“I’m learning a lot about you tonight,” he admitted after a moment. “Like that you have a brother and a sister… you played college ball… other people enjoy torturing you just as much as I do…”

"No, not nearly as much as you, I'm sure."

“And your mom is like... really intimidating.”

He blinked at him in surprise. “You met my mom?”

“On accident.” Koushi examined his fingernails.

“How did you meet my mom on accident?”

“It’s not important.”

“I dunno, sounds important.”

“So Daichi, are you wearing a cup?”

“What’s your obsession with my crotch situation?”

“I’m just curious.”

“Sure you are.”

Koushi grinned. His eyes slid towards the dancers in the middle of the field. “Looks like you’ll have to get back to being tortured soon…”

Daichi lifted his water bottle to his lips and drank. “Yeah…” he said after lowering it again, voice rough.

They were both silent for a long second and then Daichi asked,

“You donated money, didn’t you?”

Koushi fluttered his eyelashes. “I’m really passionate about the welfare of animals.”

“As passionate as you are about making me suffer?”

Koushi winked.

Daichi stared at him quietly, Adam’s apple bobbing as he gave a hard swallow.

Finally, he blurted out, “I have to pee.”

Koushi snorted, straightening away from the fence. “Maybe you should go do that.”

“Yeah… I uh… I think I should.” He hesitated, then took a hesitant step towards the bathrooms, giving Koushi one last look.

When he turned away, Koushi grinned and called after, “Hey Daichi—”

“Yes, I’m wearing a cup.”

“Can—”

“No, you can’t kick me between the legs.”

Koushi laughed.

So fun.

* * *

Daichi was certain he was dying. Joji, the bastard, had crammed the schedule with running drill after running drill. His lungs were burning, his stomach was a knot of pain, his legs were pudding, and he was practically seeing stars.

He hadn’t run so much since college when the team had been collectively late for one of the most important practices of the pre-season and thoroughly pissed off the head coach. If he had believed to have seen God that day, vomiting with his teammates all over the practice field and wishing for a natural disaster to wipe their existence from the earth, then tonight God was back with a vengeance to finally finish what he had started.

After finishing his final lap of fireman sprints, he mercilessly tossed Brandon off of his shoulder and to the turf, not bothering to apologize when he hit the ground with a thud and a groan. That’s what the brat got, giggling like a kid the entire time Daichi carried his bulky body up and down the field.

Of _course_ they had to pick one of their stockiest linemen for him to haul around.

_Of course._

Let him carry Ryan or Erina?

No, no, no, that would be too merciful, wouldn't it?

“Ah, c’mon, Coach! Be a little gentler! I’m sensitive!”

Daichi coughed and doubled over, breath grating through his throat.

“You guys…” he choked out. “Are so… fucking… screwed… on Tuesday…”

Brandon giggled again and Daichi stumbled away from him and up to the cheerleader that brought him water. He took it from her and sprayed the liquid all over his face, washing away the sweat that threatened to blind him, and then drank desperately. He turned and made his way towards Joji in the center of the field, who was doing what he did best.

Insulting the fuck out of his big brother.

To an audience.

An audience that included one Koushi Sugawara.

If there was anything keeping him on his feet, it wasn’t his loyalty to his brother or his love of shelter animals.

It was the refusal to look anything other than good in front of Koushi Sugawara.

Ahhh man he was so lame.

As if he didn’t already look pathetic. He was drenched with sweat, staggering around like a newborn calf. He couldn’t even string coherent words together when Joji thrust the microphone into his face, demanding he comment on the torture to which he was being subjected.

He definitely looked pathetic. But at least he hadn’t thrown up yet.

_Please don’t throw up._

He swished water around his mouth and spat, eyes drifting towards the bleachers. It was no use though. He had tried several times to pick out his face with no luck. Maybe he left.

Daichi hoped he had left. (But he also hoped he hadn’t.)

He faced Joji again, noticing for the first time that his brother had a helmet and pair of shoulder pads on the grass at his feet.

Did that signal the beginning of the end? Was he almost finished with this torture? All he wanted was to go home and collapse on the kitchen floor with a whole ass double bacon burger in his mouth.

“I gotta say, Coach,” Joji said as he drew nearer. “I’m really impressed that you’re still going strong. We’ve had so many more donations flow in since everyone is trying extra hard to make you break.”

Daichi opted out of answering by drinking from his water bottle again.

“The good news is that the fireman sprints were the last of the running drills.”

Daichi swallowed the urge to cry for joy.

“Are you ready for Commando Kelly?”

“I’m going to kill you.”

The words were out of Daichi’s mouth before he could stop them.

Joji let out a squeaking giggle and then cleared his throat into his fist.

“Don’t worry, you’re getting a break first. Because we’re going to call some more raffle winners.” He turned away and a cheerleader walked up with the basket of raffle tickets.

Daichi drank more water and shifted his weight onto his right leg. He wanted to sit. He wanted to just collapse onto his back and not move for the rest of the night.

But Koushi might be watching. So he had to be cool.

_Be cool, Daichi._

_Act natural._

_This is nothing._

_I’m barely even winded._

_Look how hot and manly and strong I am._

_Date me._

_Marry me._

God he was so pathetic.

Honestly, he would be surprised if Koushi _was_ still there. He was shocked that _anyone_ was. Was it really that entertaining to watch Daichi suffer? Or were people that thirsty for the raffle prizes? It’s not like they were anything too impressive. Mostly small prizes of gift cards or baskets of handmade crafts or baked goods.

Despite it getting late, and the entertainment being subpar at best, it really was shocking that not only the home stands, but the opposing side’s bleachers were still so filled.

He turned in a slow circle, looking at the Wildcats. He spotted a child sitting on his father’s lap on one of the lowest seats. When he looked his way, the boy sat straight up and started waving over his head.

Daichi smiled and waved back, blinking in surprise when he received several loud cheers.

...

Weird.

He felt like... he was back in college.

With _fans_.

Large groups of strangers that adored him merely because he was good at something.

Weird.

It had been a while since he had felt this little thrill of hero worship.

He hesitated and then turned back to Jackdaw. Erina walked towards him, holding a towel in one hand and a banana in the other. He wandered in her direction, away from Joji as he read off ticket numbers.

She held the towel out to him and he took it and used it to dry his face and neck. He draped it over his shoulder and took the banana, instantly breaking the peel open.

“How’re you feeling?” she asked.

He took a hungry bite from the fruit and draped an arm over her shoulders, allowing her to walk him slowly away, keep his legs moving so they didn’t have the chance to lock and send him to the grass.

“I’m fucking dying,” he admitted with a full mouth.

“Well then stop going so _fast_. I swear to god, Dai you _idiot_.”

“Gotta.”

“Why?”

He finished the banana and passed her the peel. “I gotta look cool.”

“Everyone knows you’re not actually cool.”

“Not everyone."

“Like who?”

He didn’t answer.

“Oh my god. That guy you like is here, isn’t he?”

“Shuddup.”

“Oh my god, who is he? Where is he sitting?”

“Shuddup.”

Erina peeked towards the bleachers. “Tell me.”

“There’s nothing to tell.”

She narrowed her eyes.

Brandon jogged up to them, his curly blonde hair flopping over his forehead.

“Here you go, Coach,” he said, panting lightly and holding a fresh water bottle out to him. “What's up?” He propped his hands up on his hips and looked between Daichi and Erina. "You guys look weird."

“The guy Daichi has a crush on is here somewhere,” she ratted him out in a second.

Brandon’s mouth dropped open. “ _Ohmygod! Nuh uh! No way! No! What? Where?_ ” He shielded his eyes from the lights and stared towards the stands. “Which one is he?”

“He won’t tell me.”

“I’ll go tell the others and we’ll spread out and find him—” Brandon turned to run off the field but Daichi pulled his arm off of Erina’s shoulders and lunged for him. He got his fingers wrapped around the fabric of his jersey and dragged him back.

“I swear to god if you do that, I’m going to make you all run until you’re _dead_ on Tuesday,” he hissed into his face.

“Coach, what do you expect me to _do_?” Brandon hissed right back. “I just want to see you be successful and happy but you _won’t let me_.”

“Oh… _my_ _god_.” Daichi released him and rubbed his eyes. “You are all so stupid. I can’t… I can’t deal with you right now. If you go looking for him, I won’t let you leave practice on Tuesday until every single person on the team has puked.”

“We’re just trying to _help_ ,” Brandon said, eyes glossy. “It hurts our hearts to see you so _lonely_ in that sad, empty house, eating TV dinners every night—”

“You don’t know my life, Fuckwit,” Daichi pointed threateningly at him.

“Coach _come on!_ ”

Daichi turned away from him, clicking his tongue. He leaned his head back and squeezed water into his mouth, eyes drifting across the field. Joji had just announced the latest raffle winner and was calling them down to collect their prize, a thick, fleece blanket with the logo of the Corvus University Rooks- Daichi’s college football team- on it.

When Daichi spotted the recipient of the prize hurrying down the stone walkway to the field, he sprayed his water from his mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Erina and Brandon flanked him, Brandon pounding his back.

“That’s his daughter,” he whispered before he could stop himself.

 _“What?”_ Erina and Brandon both blurted out.

Daichi walked in Joji’s direction, swiftly, though he pretended not to be in any rush. He reached him before Emi did and stood at his side as she ran up.

“Here ya go, congrats. This thing is super warm,” Joji said and handed the blanket over.

Emi hugged it to her chest and then looked up at Daichi with wide eyes. He smiled and held up his hand.

“High five,” he said.

She quickly slapped his hand, wide grin spreading over her lips, before turning and rushing off the field to where Koushi waited at the fence, leaning one elbow on top of it, watching with a warm expression.

_Ahhhh he’s still here._

_Oh my heart._

_He’s so cute._

_Notice me._

_Marry me._

Joji lifted the microphone to his mouth to speak again but Brandon and Erina ran up. Brandon grabbed him and hurriedly whispered in his ear while Erina shoved the microphone down and out of range of the no doubt _betrayal_ they were delivering.

Joji’s eyes flew wide and he and Brandon started hopping up and down, giggling like hyenas.

Daichi resisted the urge to wilt into a puddle on the ground, but only because Koushi was still there, watching. Eventually their fangirling got on his nerves and he lunged at them, growling and spraying them with water from his water bottle.

They ran a short distance away from him and Joji finally spoke into the microphone.

“Alright! Now that he seems all rested up, let’s move on!”

His worries about his pathetic crush being discovered faded away as he remembered the horror he was about to experience.

_Don’t puke._

_Whatever you do…_

_Don’t puke._

* * *

The trill of the whistle filled his helmet and Daichi exploded to his feet and slammed into the blocking sled, forcing it up and then back. The whistle sounded again and he dropped to his stomach in front of the next dummy on the sled. At the next sharp tweet, he leapt up and slammed into it, the connection making his shoulder pads clack.

He continued the pattern down the nine man sled, even though his legs complained and each crash into the dummies made his arms and torso scream. He bit down harder on his mouth guard, breath sucking in through his nose.

At this point, the nostalgia was the only thing keeping him afloat.

 _Ahhh_ the good ol’ days.

He remembered doing these exact drills over and over again, the bellows of his coaches spurring him on, conditioning him to snap to attention at the sound of their voices.

The good ol’ days, when he didn’t have a stupid crush on a guy with an eleven year old daughter.

The good ol’ days, when the only thing he had to worry about was not disappointing his team, his coaches, his parents.

He had to look cool. Koushi had to think he was cool or else he was sure he would die.

_I’m cool._

_I’m buff._

_Nobody can stop me._

_Look how impressive I am._

God, had he always been this vain?

No, of course not. And he wasn’t now, either. Rather than vain, he was feeling incredibly self-conscious. He probably looked awful, really. And he was _very_ aware of that. Too aware. It was driving him insane.

Had he always been this _pathetic_?

Daichi could have sworn there was once a time when he was… well… _cool_. People fell head over heels for him back in college. He was a regular defensive player on a powerhouse university team. He was at the top of his class. He went above and beyond in everything he did and people loved him for it.

_People loved me._

No one could deny that Daichi was something… _special_.

He worked too damn hard to not be.

Daichi reached the end of the sled and the whistle trilled one last time before Joji’s voice rang out.

_“And that’s the end!”_

Daichi fell to his knees and let out a stream of mumbled expletives as he spat out the mouth guard and ripped the helmet from his head. Once free, he also dragged the shoulder pads off and cast them aside, sitting on his heels and leaning his head back, eyes closed as he panted at the black sky.

_Done._

_Finally._

_Thank God._

“Now we will take a ten minute break before the challenges start!”

Daichi’s eyes cracked open.

Challenges.

He forgot about those.

How the fuck was he supposed to survive another round of bullshit?

“This is the part when Coach gets to show off his specialty. It costs ten dollars per team and what you want to do is score a touchdown. Sounds easy, right?”

 _Sounds tedious,_ Daichi thought, taking the towel a cheerleader brought him.

“If you want to challenge, find yourself a partner, or do it alone if you’re feeling confident enough. Basically all you have to do is avoid Coach, catch the ball, and carry it into the end zone from the fifty yard line. You only have _one chance_ _per ten dollars._ And if you’ll remember from earlier, the prizes for scoring a touchdown are _awesome_ , so I expect a lot of people to step up to challenge.”

Daichi sighed and dragged the towel over his face, sopping up the sweat that coated his skin.

“Keep in mind that Coach is in charge of just how he’s going to shut you down, so if you’re afraid of a little rough play, don’t sign up. We will have helmets ready for those who think they'll need them.”

So now Daichi was supposed to brutalize the general public.

Alright.

Fine.

He was too exhausted to care anymore anyway.

He rolled onto his side and lay in the grass, halfheartedly taking the water bottle that was handed to him at one point. He just wanted to go home. He never should have agreed to this in the first place.

Charity could kiss his ass.

At least it was a long weekend and he had the next three days to recuperate instead of two. He was going to need every minute he could get.

Daichi stayed as he was for the entirety of his short break and then allowed Joji to wrestle him back into his shoulder pads and helmet, resisting the urge to get mad when he smacked the dome of the helmet and asked if he was ready.

He stood and twisted his torso, wincing at the soreness he could already feel tightening his muscles.

“Alright, Coach, we’ve got ourselves a good amount of challenges ready for you. Do you have any last words for your opponents?”

The microphone was lifted to his mouth guard and Daichi gazed out over the line of what looked was mostly his team (and some Wildcats), waiting to get on the field to challenge him.

“I don’t care who you are,” Daichi said, voice rough. “My goal is to not let a single person make it to the end zone. I won’t be going easy on _anyone_.”

Joji chuckled. “Wow! Strong words from our man of the hour! So then, will there be anyone who can break that ironclad conviction? Let’s find out.”

* * *

Daichi waited patiently for Joji’s arm to pull back before he darted off towards Matthias, keeping his eye on the ball as it was snapped forward and left Joji’s grip.

 _Too easy_.

He leapt in front of Matthias and plucked the ball from the air, right out of the hands of the teenager.

The whistle was blown from somewhere and Daichi shoved Matthias’ shoulder.

“Slow. You had time to get farther than that. Quit slacking off.”

Matthias groaned and he and his partner jogged off of the field, removing their helmets. Daichi carried the football to Joji and tossed it into his arms.

“You’re too easy to read,” Daichi scolded. “At least try to fake me out from time to time. You need to twist more.” Daichi illustrated, pretending to have the ball about to throw, looking one direction but twisting his body to throw in another. “It’s not just about good throws. It’s about getting it to your receiver without the defense reading you.”

“ _Uuuuugh_ ,” Joji whined. “Could you stop coaching for _five_ minutes?”

“No. You’re embarrassing me. The Wildcats that challenged me were more of a threat than you assholes. At least they actually _caught_ the ball. Honestly it's a miracle we won tonight.”

Joji clicked his tongue. "So mean."

"Says the guy that has been torturing me all night."

“Next challengers!” Erina's voice rang out.

Daichi returned to his starting point and was soon faced by Emi and Lucas. He was momentarily thrown off guard by Lucas’ wardrobe, unaccustomed to seeing him in anything that didn’t reek of forced femininity. He recovered quickly and propped his hands up on his hips, legs spread, and gazed down at his nose at them.

“I hope you don’t expect me to go easy on you,” he said. “I don’t care if you _are_ my two favorite students. I’m not letting either of you in that end zone.”

Emi pointed to him. “You’re going down, Old Man!” She looked over at Lucas but he didn’t say anything. “Lucas,” she hissed. “C’mon! Talk smack!”

“Uh…” He hesitated, eyes darting left and then right. “You’re… you’re gonna be cryin’ like a baby when we win.”

Emi gave him a thumbs up and Daichi grinned.

“We’ll see about that,” he said in a low voice.

Joji brought Daichi’s two opponents in for a huddle and they discussed their strategy in hushed whispers.

Daichi used the opportunity to stretch, bouncing on the balls of his feet to stay loose. He was terrified that standing still for too long would put his body completely out of commission and he’d just melt into a puddle and have to be hauled off of the field on a gurney.

As he stretched his quads, his eyes slid to the sideline. Koushi stood at the fence with arms folded over the top, watching.

_Be cool._

_I’m cool._

_Look how cool I am._

_I’m going to crush your daughter and her friend without mercy._

_Aren’t I cool?_

Joji and the others separated and Daichi tore his eyes away from Koushi.

He wasn’t cruel, so of course he would give the kids a handicap, give them a chance actually catch the ball instead of intercept or bat it from the air like he had done every time before.

He’d give them a false sense of success before he ripped it away from them.

He wasn’t cruel, after all.

For the most part, Daichi could predict where Joji would be sending the ball. In the groups from his own team that had challenged so far, the quarterback always had an obvious preference in target. It was yet another flaw Daichi would have to beat out of him before the season ended.

With Lucas and Emi though, it could go either way. Would he toss it to Lucas, the taller one more likely to catch and have some sort of chance to run with it? Or would he toss it to Emi, the small one who just so happened to be the daughter of the guy he was crushing on and more likely to receive his mercy?

Daichi supposed it didn’t matter.

In terms of mercy… he had none to give.

Erina with the microphone prepared them for the start and then the whistle blew. Lucas darted forward and Daichi’s eyes instinctively followed him, moving his body to keep both his and Joji’s movement in his attention. Emi started doing zigzags off in a random direction and Daichi decided she wasn’t much of a threat. Joji’s arm pulled back and as he suspected, the ball was snapped in Lucas’ direction.

Daichi watched it, taking a few large steps backwards. He waited until it was caught safely in his arms before fully facing and preparing to take him down. But just as he was about to lunge after him, suddenly Emi was in front of him. She let out a battle cry and jumped at him, getting her skinny arms around his middle and hanging on.

The attack caught him off guard, but only for a moment. He could faintly hear the audience laughing and cheering but he wasn’t willing to let them have a victory.

Not after the torture he endured that night.

Daichi wasn't cruel, but he wasn't merciful either.

Daichi grabbed a handful of Emi’s oversized- _Koushi’s?_ \- jacket and lifted. She squeaked as she left the grass, arms sliding away, and Daichi tossed her up and onto his shoulder. She squealed with giggling laughter as he held her steady with one arm and took off in a sprint after Lucas, who had made it to the eighty yard line while Daichi was distracted.

Not that it mattered.

Even as dead on his feet as he was, it took all of three seconds for Daichi to close the distance between them. As soon as he reached him, he caught Lucas around the waist and lifted him off the grass as well, tucking him under his arm. Lucas yelled laughter and kicked his legs back and forth.

Daichi turned and headed back towards Joji as the audience booed and groaned.

“Mr. Sawamura no fair!” Emi whined. “Our plan was perfect!”

“I’ve seen better,” Daichi said.

“You coulda gone a little easy on us,” Lucas said, finally going limp in his grasp.

“I said no mercy,” he reminded them. When they drew near Joji, Lucas tossed the football to him before Daichi turned and carried them to the fence where Koushi waited. He had moved into the entrance to the field, arms at his side, and watched them with a small smile.

Daichi came to a stop in front of him and set Lucas down.

“I believe these belong to you?” Daichi said in a low voice. He lifted Emi off of his shoulder and plopped her right into Koushi’s waiting arms and she giggled and hugged him around the neck.

“You really weren’t kidding,” Koushi said with a hum. “You’re not holding back.”

Daichi grinned and gave him a wink before turning and jogging back to the middle of the field, where Joji waited, wearing an infuriating expression of smug elation, eyebrows wiggling.

“Shuddup,” Daichi muttered before he could say a word.

Several failed challenges later, Daichi was ready to throw the towel in.

_One more._

_I’ll do one more._

_Then I’m done._

_I’ll just lie down and die._

“Alright folks, here’s the last challenge of the night!”

“ _Oh thank fuck_ ,” Daichi doubled over, bracing his hands on his trembling knees.

A hand slapped his back and he looked up into Joji’s face.

“You hear that, Dai?” he said. “Just try not to pass out for a few more minutes, okay?”

“I hate you so much.”

“That’s not nice. Now c’mon, don’t you want to see who your final opponents are?”

Daichi sighed and straightened with a groan. “Let me guess. Brandon and Blake for round four?”

He turned and froze.

Koushi and Keishin stood a short distance away, Koushi stretching his arms over his head and Keishin fixing his blonde hair under the elastic band holding it from his face.

Daichi’s mouth went dry.

_Just… one more…_

Joji slapped his back again.

“Good luck, Buddy.”

Koushi and Keishin joined Joji and they all huddled together to strategize. Daichi attempted to collect his wits about him as he backed into position, wiping his suddenly sweaty palms on the thighs of his pants.

_Calm down._

_You’re cool._

_Super cool._

_Just do it as you’ve been doing it._

_No mercy._

Who would Joji throw to?

Koushi, in order to force Daichi to get near him? Or Keishin, because he knew Daichi would suspect a throw to Koushi?

Who? Which one?

They broke their huddle and split apart, Koushi to the left and Keishin to the right.

_Who?_

Daichi’s heart thundered. It suddenly felt really cramped in his helmet.

“Are you ready?” Erina asked through the microphone.

Daichi held up a hand and then tugged the helmet off. He needed better vision for this. Once the helmet was gone, it didn’t seem necessary to keep the shoulder pads either, so he shucked those off as well and then tossed them both aside. He wiped sweat from his eyes and dragged a hand through his hair and then gave Erina a thumbs up.

“Alright, last one of the night. Good luck challengers, avenge us.”

And then the whistle was blown and Keishin and Koushi both exploded into motion.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

_Fast. They’re fast._

_I'm so tired._

He backpedaled, struggling to keep them both in his sights whilst still eyeing Joji. His muscles were crying out for mercy but one more.

_Just one more._

Joji’s eyes jerked left, his arm cocking back.

 _Koushi_.

Daichi twisted to intercept, sprinting in Koushi’s direction, but suddenly Joji turned and released the ball. It soared through the air towards Keishin on the seventy yard line. Daichi cursed and switched directions, cleats digging into the turf and ripping grass from the ground. He lunged forward, eyes on the ball as it landed in Keishin’s arms.

_It’s fine._

_It’s cool._

He was close enough. He could catch him, stop him. It was fine.

Or so he thought.

As he drew nearer, almost within an arm’s length from the blonde, the ball was suddenly flung from his hands.

_What?_

_Huh?_

Daichi followed its course as it tumbled through the air, just to be caught by Koushi, ten yards ahead.

_What?_

_Is that allowed?_

_Nobody told me they could do that._

Daichi changed directions again, making Koushi his target once more. But he was already sprinting towards the end zone, ball tucked in the crook of his elbow, legs and arms pumping.

_Fuck he’s fast._

_I’m so tired._

Daichi gritted his teeth and pushed himself harder. No mercy. He couldn’t be beat on the last play of the game. He wouldn’t let them beat him so close to the end.

He chased Koushi up the field and quickly gained on him, getting what had to be his twelfth wind of the night (and _fuck_ he was going to be so dead in the morning). But even though he was closing the gap between them, Koushi was also closing the gap between himself and the end zone. It was just up ahead, ten, no, five yards away.

Daichi's teeth creaked as he gritted them tighter and forced one more burst of speed, pumping his legs harder. When Koushi was nearly at the line, Daichi lunged, throwing his body forward, arms reaching. Koushi twisted slightly at the last second, taking the brunt of Daichi’s tackle on his front instead of his back. He let out a squeak as they went down, holding fast to the football.

They hit the ground with a thud and Koushi huffed out a laugh.

“You lose.”

Daichi lifted his head, blinking sweat from his eyes. He glanced to the side, eyes following the white paint of the end zone that cut straight across under Koushi’s hips.

 _“Touchdown!”_ Erina shouted through the microphone and the stands erupted with cheers.

Daichi stared down at Koushi. He smirked back up at him and let the football roll to the grass at his side.

“I knew it," he said. "You’re a total loser nerd after all.”

Daichi let out a deep breath, a rueful laugh chasing the tail end of it.

“Ahh fuck,” he muttered and slumped down on top of him, resting his face against his chest. The energy fled his body as he no longer had the strength to keep it around. "I _almost_ had you."

"Yeah, well as a wise Emi Sugawara once told me like two days ago... almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades."

Daichi snorted into his sternum.

Koushi chuckled and warm fingers buried in the hair at the back of his head.

“It’s alright,” he mumbled, gently stroking through the sweaty strands. “You were really cool.”

Relief flooded him and Daichi released the final bit of tension keeping him conscious and immediately everything faded to black, his last thought promising nothing but sweet dreams.

_He thinks I’m cool._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes I know I'm two days late this month. My bad. I'm lame.  
> And yes I also know that this chapter is pure indulgence okay I just like to imagine Daichi getting tortured and forced to be sexy and sweaty for everyone to see oops, sue me.
> 
> Sorry i like american football
> 
> Legit every time I sit down to edit these chapter I'm like WOW THIS IS BORING AND TEDIOUS WHAT WAS I THINKING BACK WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS. And then I quickly lose steam trying to fix it and shrug and say ehhh good enough.  
> Rinse, repeat.  
> Yike. I promise it gets better, trust me.
> 
> Thank you for reading I LOVE YOU SEE YOU NEXT MONTH
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](https://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)  
> [and the emi goes to... Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7DeYXUi6knqWWQq1TcvEl8?si=fx42h-UwSjKZsAJbdiYthw)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Acrylic Nails


	4. Perfect Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Refreshing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moods:  
> [Somehow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZDdJ2JuYcQ)  
> "Cause you believe me somehow  
> You're second to none  
> And you got my love  
> You got me under the gun  
> Cause you will see me somehow  
> I'll stay with ya, stay with ya, stay with ya til the end"
> 
> [Good Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXpCpAU1ob8)  
> "I said it's alright, oh yeah  
> One day it'll be a good day, for sure  
> You won't be alone, always  
> I'll be by your side, we'll be okay  
> (If) we're connected, surely it'll be brighter tomorrow"

“A bunch of the activities are eighteen plus,” Koushi said, setting a loaf of bread in the shopping cart. “I should have just asked to have the amusement park tickets instead. Then I could take Emi with me.”

“Not my problem.” Keishin grabbed a box of donuts and placed them in the cart next to the bread. “I don’t do spa shit.”

Koushi kicked the seat of his pants, sending him skittering away up the aisle.

“Fuck you! I’m not going to just let the room go to waste! So come with me!”

“Says the guy who was about to literally toss five hundred dollars into the trash yesterday.”

“That was different and you know it.” Koushi shoved the cart forward and Keishin gained his side again as they traveled down the aisle to the corner. “I refuse to go to this by myself, and I don’t have anyone else, so come with me.”

“If you stopped being a stubborn bastard and actually started _dating_ , then this wouldn’t even be a discussion right now.”

“I don’t have time for that.” Koushi paused at a cooler and peered through the window. “I’ve got work and Emi and I don’t have any free time to spend looking for someone that actually wants to date a twenty-six year old with a daughter.” He opened the cooler and grabbed a bag of frozen tater-tots.

“It’s not that you don’t have time,” Keishin argued. “It’s that you refuse to _make_ time or even _consider_ romance in your sad, pathetic, lonely life.”

“I’m not lonely. I have Emi.” He tossed the bag into the basket and pushed the cart around the corner. “She’s all I need.”

“Dad! Can we get ice cream?” Emi and Lucas ran up, holding a bucket of Neapolitan ice cream.

“Hell yeah!” Koushi took it from her and dropped it into the basket. “What do you want for dinner? Frozen pizza?”

“Yeah! With stuffed crust!”

“Ohh, high roller. I see how it is.” He glanced at Lucas. “You staying the night again?”

He hesitated. “Uhm, can I?”

“So long as it’s okay with your mom.”

“I’ll call her when we get back to your house!”

“Sounds good.” They turned down a new aisle and Koushi’s eyes drifted down it before landing on something so hilarious, a loud, barking cackle erupted from his mouth before he knew it.

Sitting in an electric shopping cart straight ahead was an exhausted looking Daichi, slumped over the handlebars as he stared with dead eyes through the window of the cooler to his left. At the sound of Koushi’s sudden laughter, he lifted his head and blinked slowly in their direction.

“Mr. Sawamura!” Emi ran up to him and immediately jumped onto the back of the cart, gripping the backrest. “Oh my god you’re using the go-kart! I wanna drive it!”

Koushi pushed his cart up to him and rounded it, still laughing. He pointed at him, trying to get words out of his mouth, taunts and teases or _anything,_ but he couldn’t manage it. His knees went weak and he collapsed to the floor, clutching his stomach as his screaming laughter made it ache. He rolled onto his side in the fetal position, laughing and laughing, and Daichi just stared down at him with an expression that _screamed_ “if I had the strength, I’d end your life right this second.”

Tears blurred Koushi’s vision and he wiped them away with the sleeve of his plaid shirt. His laughter morphed into whimpering giggles and he groaned.

“Are you done?” Daichi asked, voice deliciously low and raspy with exhaustion.

Koushi whined and peered up at him, face aching from the wide grin he just couldn’t smooth away. “This is… this is the best day of my life…” He fumbled with his pocket. “Wait… I need to take a picture…”

Daichi clicked his tongue and turned the handlebars towards him. He drove the cart forward menacingly and Koushi shrieked and put his foot against it. Emi cheered from the back end of the cart.

“How are you feelin’, Mr. Sawamura?” Keishin asked, failing to erase the hint of amusement from his voice.

Lucas joined Emi and they ran off to grab something from a cooler farther down the aisle.

Daichi groaned and leaned heavily on the handlebars. “I’m wrecked. I’ve never been in so much pain in my life.”

Koushi laughed again and the cart made a lurch towards him. He screamed and scampered to his feet, finally getting his phone out of his pocket. When he started snapping pictures, Daichi sighed but didn’t fight it.

It didn’t look like he had the energy to. He wore a pair of black sweatpants, sneakers, and a grey hoodie. His face was pallid and gaunt, bloodshot eyes rimmed with dark bags.

“Oh man this is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Koushi said. He reached out and smoothed his fingers over the cowlick at the top of his head. “You look dead.”

“I’m glad my misery brings you so much joy.”

“So am I!”

Keishin hummed. “Hey, you know what you look like you need?”

Daichi looked up at him, eyes dull. “A time machine to go back and never agree to help my stupid brother?”

“No. A _spa day_.”

Koushi paused.

Daichi chuckled and rubbed his eyes, muttering, “ _Spa_ day. Sure.”

“No, I’m serious. Hot tubbin’ and massages… doesn’t that sound fuckin’ great right now?”

“Well, yeah, of course. When do massages and hot tubs _not_ sound fuckin’ great?”

“Then it’s decided.” Keishin slapped a hand down on Koushi’s shoulder. “You’ll go to that fancy resort with Koushi this weekend.”

“Wha-what?” Daichi’s wide eyes darted to Koushi and back to Keishin.

“Yeah,” Keishin said. “The prize for beating you last night. It includes all these free activities like couple’s massages, mud bath, steam room. Shit like that. Adults only.”

“You were his partner, you—”

“I don’t do the touchy thing. And this idiot doesn’t have any other friends he could take with him. So just go, would ya?”

Daichi floundered. “Ahh… uhm… well…”

“That’s a good idea,” Koushi interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Daichi gulped. “It… is?”

“Yeah, I mean, Keishin is in town anyway, so he can babysit Emi. I definitely don’t want to go alone. That sounds boring. And if it weren’t for you totally sucking ass and not being able to stop me from making a touchdown, I wouldn’t have the prize in the first place, so I guess I kinda owe you.”

Daichi revved the scooter’s pitiful engine and Koushi grinned and took a step away from it.

“Besides,” he shrugged. “If anyone earned a free weekend getting pampered in a fancy ass resort, it’s you.”

He was silent for a moment. “Are… are you sure? There’s not someone else you’d rather take with you?”

“Emi,” he said without missing a beat.

Daichi laughed.

“But since it’s not really for kids, I guess you’re an adequate replacement. For _one_ weekend.”

“Well if it’s okay… then yeah. Hell yeah I’d love to go.”

“Then it’s settled.” Koushi smirked down at him. “Now… aren’t you glad you fuckin’ sucked total ass last ni—”

The motorized cart lurched at him and Koushi shrieked and ran away.

* * *

“What should we do first?” Koushi flipped through the pamphlet that was given to them at the front desk of the resort and leaned against the wall of the elevator, his backpack of luggage sitting at his feet.

Daichi pressed the button for the twelfth floor. “What are the choices?”

“Well there’s no way I’m letting you do anything without me, so it’s gotta be a couple’s activity,” he hummed. “So let’s see… couple’s deep tissue with aromatherapy massage, _ooh_ that sounds sensual. Grandfather stone therapy, hey, I’m game to get stoned.”

Daichi smiled and watched him as he turned the page.

“Foot reflexology. I don’t know what it is but it sounds uncomfortable so count me in. Blue Ridge body wrap? What the fuck does that mean? Are they gonna like… swaddle us like babies and spoon feed us yogurt?”

Daichi chuckled. “That doesn’t sound relaxing at all.”

“Right? Oh, hey, found the massage for you, Daichi. The _prenatal_ massage.”

“Ah, perfect. How did you know I was suffering for two?”

“I mean, have you _seen_ how swollen your ankles are?”

“If you were a true gentleman, you would keep that to yourself.”

Koushi’s white teeth flashed in a grin and he flipped the pages again, letting out a gasp two pages later. “Oh my god _Daichi_. We gotta do the mud bath. Let’s do that one first. I’ve _always_ wanted to do that.”

“Always?” Daichi leaned over and picked up his bag as the elevator slowed to a stop at their floor. “Like, as a little kid, thinking about your hopes and dreams—”

“Being completely covered in mud was at the very _top_ of the list, yes.”

“Amazing.”

Koushi grabbed his bag too and they both walked out of the elevator into a warmly lit hallway of sandstone floors and warm maroon walls.

Daichi led the way down the hall to the door to their room. “Here we are,” he mumbled as he unlocked it. He pushed the door open and went inside, Koushi right on his heels.

Directly inside the room, Daichi’s bag slipped from his fingers and dropped to the floor, right next to his jaw.

The room was big. But Daichi was expecting something like that. The hotel was an expensive one and he would honestly have to sell a few of his own organs to actually afford a room. He was already anticipating that it would be extravagant.

What he didn’t expect was the choice of décor.

Koushi let out a cackling laugh and passed him into the room. “Aahhh I love it! It’s even better than I imagined!”

“What the _fuck_ ,” Daichi muttered and stared around the room. It looked like he had been transported across the world, to Japan. Red paper lanterns hung from the high ceiling, the walls were painted a beautiful mural of mountains and bamboo forests. Down a few steps into the main room, a Jacuzzi tub was built into the floor, and Koushi ran to it, laughing.

“Daichi, check this out!”

Daichi slowly followed him, still gazing around the room in shock.

“Why…”

“I thought it would be hilarious,” Koushi admitted, not needing to hear the rest of the question. “Two Asian dudes staying in the Japanese room. Fuckin’ classic.”

“I had no idea they even had themed rooms…”

“Oh yeah, well we _are_ in a honeymoon suite so…” Koushi shrugged.

Daichi’s face warmed. “Why a honeymoon suite?”

“I don’t know. Your brother just said that that was what the prize was. Honeymoon suite and free spa activities. Maybe he expected someone with a wife to win.” Koushi carried his bag over to a stone bench off to the side and set it down before walking further into the room to a pair of sliding doors.

Daichi followed and they walked into the bedroom.

Koushi erupted into laughter again before running and jumping onto the silk bedding of the king-sized bed. Daichi merely stared at the giant red arch erected as a headboard over the top of the bed. They really went all out on this theme.

Koushi starfished across the mattress on his back, flapping his arms and legs as if making a snow angel.

“This is the greatest thing ever. I’m so stoked. Daichi are you stoked?”

“Uhm…” Daichi glanced around the room. Directly across from the bed was a large flat screen TV and there was a sliding glass door on the far wall that led out to a large balcony that overlooked the mountains beyond. He peeked back into the main room, noting an open doorway for the bathroom half hidden behind a paper screen. The only furniture in there were a few ornate tables and arm chairs. He turned back to Koushi, who had sat up again and was turning on a stone fountain on one of the night tables next to the bed.

“So…” Daichi cleared his throat. “What… uh… what are the sleeping arrangements? I mean… it doesn’t look like there’s a couch or—”

“Hmm? What are you talking about?” Koushi cocked an eyebrow at him. “There’s room for both of us.” He patted the bed.

Daichi’s mouth went dry. “Oh… yeah. Right. Okay.”

Koushi eyed him silently for a moment before letting out a snort. “Calm down, Daichi. I don’t kick.” He hesitated and then shrugged. “At least not that much.”

Daichi opted out of telling him the real reason why the thought of spending two nights sleeping in the same bed with the other man made him suddenly anxious.

He didn’t want to kill the weekend before it even began.

“Okay.” Koushi slid to the foot of the bed and pulled the pamphlet out of his pocket. “So, we want to do the mud bath first, right?” He turned to the back page and stared down at the hotel map. “That’s all the way down here…” He pointed. “We’re here… oh, cool, it looks like there’s a second elevator that goes directly to all the spa stuff so we don’t have to go wandering around the lobby. Awesome.” He hopped to his feet again and thrust a fist in the air. “Okay! I want to do literally everything in this thing so we gotta get started!” He walked up to Daichi and grabbed his hand.

Daichi stumbled as he dragged him out of the bedroom. “Everything?”

“Everything! We gotta get you all fixed up so you don’t look like a weak old man next time you see your team, right?” Koushi smirked at him over his shoulder.

Daichi frowned. “I would argue, but…”

“You know I’m right.”

“Yeah.”

Koushi giggled. “Knew it.”

Daichi smiled and stared down at their hands.

_Honeymoon suite…_

He gulped.

It would be fine. There was nothing wrong with any of this.

They were just two guys… sharing a room (and eventually a bed)… and doing spa stuff together. There was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

There was nothing for Daichi to feel guilty about.

Not at all.

* * *

“Oh man I’m so fucking excited,” Koushi said for the eighth time since they reached the spa. He opened the door to the locker room for Daichi and he passed him inside. “I wonder what it’s going to feel like!”

“Probably like being covered in mud.”

“I hope!”

Daichi chuckled.

They walked into the locker room to where towels and robes had been set out for them on a long wooden bench. Koushi rushed up to them with a hop to his step.

“I’m stoked. I’m stoked,” he sang and instantly kicked his shoes off. He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head, revealing the pale, freckled spread of his back.

Daichi’s eyes widened and a sudden wave of guilt washed over him.

_Look away._

_Look away._

_Look away._

_You’re not allowed to see this, Gay Ass._

_Look the fuck away._

But he didn’t.

Instead, he gawked. He drank in the sight of Koushi’s surprisingly toned and muscled backside, from the base of his neck down to the very small of his back where two dimples rested just over the waistband of his jeans, conceiving all sorts of daydreams of Daichi pressing his thumbs into the dips as he held him by the hips and…

Koushi unbuttoned his pants and they slipped down slightly over orange boxer briefs.

_“Wait!”_

Koushi jumped at the sound of Daichi’s sudden shout and let out a squeak, shoulders flinching up to his ears. He glanced at him over his shoulder, eyes wide in fear.

“ _Jesus_ , don’t scare me like that.”

“So-sorry…” Daichi’s face flamed and his palms itched.

“What’s the problem?” Koushi turned towards him and Daichi struggled to force his eyes away because _God_ his nipples were so cute and pink and _seriously_ he had no right having a stomach that tight and flat and _fuck_ was that a _tattoo?_

Daichi forced his eyes away from the ink etched into the skin of his left pectoral.

“Koushi, I… I have to tell you something.”

Koushi blinked slowly at him, brows furrowing. “Okay… what is it? Why are you sweating? Are you feeling alright? Are you sick?” He moved as if to approach and Daichi hurriedly held up a hand to discourage him from coming any closer.

Daichi cleared his throat and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his forearm. “It’s just… it doesn’t feel right. I feel so… guilty. Like… it was fine, before, but now, we’re going to be sharing that room and that bed and now you’re getting undressed in front of me and it’s not fair for me to be keeping this secret and—”

“Fuck, Daichi, just say it, you’re making me nervous.”

“I’m gay.”

Koushi was silent, staring at him, expressionless.

_Ah fuck._

_Ruined._

_I ruined it._

_Just kill me now._

Daichi lowered his eyes and said it again, just in case. “I’m gay.”

The locker room was silent for a few more seconds before he heard a deep exhalation of breath. He glanced up at Koushi, who fanned his face.

“Holy _shit_ Daichi, you were scarin’ the crap out of me. I thought you were going to say something awful like you’re a murderer or... or a _Republican_.”

“Sorry…”

Koushi laughed and continued to push his jeans down his legs. “Don’t worry about it.”

Daichi stared at him, cheeks filling with more and more heat with every inch of naked thigh that appeared from under his clothes.

“What are you doing?” He asked, voice cracking.

“Huh?” Koushi looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

“Why are you still undressing in front of me?” Daichi lifted his hands in front of his face, fingers spread to still peek through them because he was _weak_ and Koushi was attractive and he wanted to see more.

“Uhm, well I can’t wear my clothes into the mud, Daichi. Duh.”

“But… but aren’t you uncomfortable? With me… being gay? You know what that means, right? I like men. I find them attractive. I like to hug and kiss and have… you know… _sex_ with them.”

“Thanks for elaborating what it means to be gay.” Koushi snorted and kicked the jeans off.

And _man_ he really had _no right_ to have legs like that…

“I don’t know why you’re freaking out,” he said, bending to retrieve the pants from the floor.

“Because—”

“It’s not like you’re some kind of rapist or murderer or something like that,” Koushi interrupted and dropped the pants on the bench. He lifted one leg and hooked a finger in his sock, sliding it from his foot. He removed the second one and rolled them together before his eyes finally met Daichi’s once more. “I mean, c’mon, Daichi. You’re just gay.”

Daichi couldn’t speak for a moment.

His heart thudded in his chest and he pressed a hand over it and rubbed, swallowing hard. His eyes stung and he sucked in a shaking breath before it was leaving again in a soft laugh. He reached up and covered his eyes for a moment, letting weak laughter roll through his aching chest.

“What’s so funny?”

Daichi lowered his hand again. “It’s just…” He met his curious gaze. “No one’s ever reacted like that before.”

The corner of Koushi’s lips lifted and his nose scrunched. “You’re such a loser.” He turned away. “Alright, since you’re clearly terrified that the mere sight of my perfect, alluring, sexy body might turn you into an insatiable animal and cause you to attack and ravage me, I’ll put the robe on before removing my boxers. How does that sound?” He threw a mischievous smirk over his shoulder and Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Yes, _thank you_ so much. On top of having a perfect, alluring, sexy body, you must also have a perfect, alluring, sexy brain.”

“Well it’s about time you noticed.”

Koushi lifted one of the fuzzy white robes and pulled it on with a soft sound of pleasure, hugging the thick fabric to his body. Once it was on, he slid out of his boxers and picked them up off the floor, looking at Daichi as he twirled the fabric on his finger.

“So, how about it?” He cocked an eyebrow. “Can you control your urges?”

“I think you’re safe,” Daichi said and finally joined him at the bench.

“Hallelujah, I was _so_ worried.” Koushi plopped down on the bench and watched Daichi remove his shoes.

“Uh huh.” Daichi stuffed his socks into his shoes and then kicked them to the side. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and paused, eyes drifting to Koushi, who continued to watch him. “Uhm, are you going to keep staring?”

Koushi met his gaze, left eyebrow lifting, lips pouting. “What, so _you’re_ gay and now I’m no longer allowed to shamelessly stare while dudes get naked in the locker room?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s _always_ been discouraged, actually.”

“Since when?”

“Always.”

“Sounds fake.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt up and over his head. “Whatever. Do what you want.”

“I will, thanks.”

Daichi tossed his shirt onto the bench, trying desperately to hide the fact that he could _feel_ Koushi’s eyes on him and he was seriously _freaking out_ over it.

It was fine.

Why was it fine?

Because Daichi had a good body. He knew that. He worked hard for it, after all. He spent endless hours in the gym working on it, sculpting it into the form he wanted, that he knew other people wanted to look at. He knew he had a good body because people told him he did. _Koushi_ had even told him once before.

Daichi was _pursued_ in college. Girls, at first, until he made it very clear that he was gay, and then boys, left and right all came knocking on his door.

Daichi was hot. And he _knew_ he was.

So it was fine that he could feel Koushi’s eyes on him now, traveling over his chest and down his stomach without a hint of shame. It was fine because Daichi was hot and he knew it, and he kind of wanted Koushi to see. It might be completely pointless, and Koushi might not have a single hint of an interest in him in any way other than to tease him endlessly in a totally and completely platonic way.

But in case he was wrong, and there was some scrap of hope that Koushi would one day be one of those boys knocking on his door, he wanted him to know.

That Daichi was _hot_.

He set his shirt aside and unbuttoned his pants. He pushed them down his legs and then kicked them off his feet before bending and picking them up to fold quietly. When he dropped them on the bench and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his black boxer briefs, his eyes slid to Koushi, who leaned forward, crossing one leg over the other and leaning his elbows on his knee, watching close.

Daichi’s face flamed and he gulped.

_You’re hot._

_You’re cool._

_It’s okay because you’re totally hot._

He got the fabric under his hipbones, glancing down at the v-shaped muscles that pointed down from his lower abdomen where they peeked out from the waistband. Reminders that he was totally hot but also reminders that he totally has no life, considering all the countless crunches he had done just to get those muscles, and all the tears of joy he had shed upon receiving them, like a gift from the heavens rewarding him for all his hard work and dedication to looking hot and sculpted and thirst-worthy. 

_I'm hot._

_I'm sexy._

_He'd be crazy not to be attracted to me after this._

_There's nothing to be... embarrassed... about..._

Daichi let out a groan and slapped his hands over his burning face.

“I can’t do it.”

Koushi let out a sputtering laugh and Daichi peeked through his fingers at him.

“Oh man, you lasted longer than I thought you would," he said, leaning back and wiping his eyes. "I mean, I was _really_ staring at you and you just kept going! I was beginning to think you really had _no_ shame!”

Daichi dropped his hands and glared at him. “You were doing it on purpose.”

“Fuck yeah I was. Jesus, Daichi.” Koushi stood. “You’re such a pushover, how could I not tease you just a little bit?” He winked and punched his shoulder. “You’re so fucking funny. I’ll meet you out there, _Stud_.”

He left the locker room, a slight bounce to his step, whistling cheerfully, and Daichi was left staring after him, heart in his throat.

_Stud._

His lips twitched into a small, shy smile and he pressed a hand over his stomach as it fluttered.

_Stud._

A giggle bubbled up and he couldn’t keep it in.

_He thinks I’m hot._

* * *

“Can I be real with you, Daichi?”

Daichi glanced over at Koushi from his tub.

He looked stupidly happy, lifting his mud slathered arms and rubbing his hands together.

“Be real with me,” Daichi said.

“I’m glad kids aren’t allowed to come and I had to take you instead.” Koushi dipped his fingers into the mud again, gathering it in his palms. “Emi would _hate_ this.”

Daichi chuckled. “I’m glad too. Because I fuckin’ _love_ this.”

The door of the room opened and they looked over their shoulders at the man wearing the maroon uniform of the resort as he pushed a cart ahead of him.

“Mimosas?” he asked.

“Oh heck yeah!” Koushi sat up and leaned his muddy arms over the stone lip of his tub.

The man popped the cork on a bottle of chilled champagne and poured it into two champagne flutes, adding orange juice before passing them over.

“Enjoy,” he said. “I’ll leave this here. If you’d like me to come make you more, just ring the bell.”

“Can we skip the middle man and make them ourselves?” Koushi asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Of course.” He smiled and exited the room, leaving the cart behind.

Koushi leaned over the side of his tub and held his glass out towards Daichi, singing, “Cheers!”

They clinked their glasses and drank.

Daichi sank down in the mud and closed his eyes, resting his arms on the sides of his tub.

“I can’t believe there are rich people who have the option to do this all the time,” Koushi said. “Daichi, help me come up with a get rich quick scheme.”

Daichi hummed. “Have you tried selling your ass on the street to anyone that wants it?”

Koushi belted out a loud laugh and Daichi felt a clump of mud hit his cheek. He grinned and glanced over at him.

Koushi took another drink from his mimosa and then set it aside. “I dunno. Do you think I could get rich doing that?”

“Maybe. You’re not too bad looking when you keep your mouth shut.”

“So no, huh?”

“Definitely no.”

Koushi threatened to throw another handful of mud and Daichi laughed and held up his arms. “Hey, if it’s any consolation, I’d give you plenty of business.”

_Ahh fuck._

_You did_ not _just say that, Gay Ass._

He peeked at Koushi, prepared to see a disgusted, or at least uncomfortable expression on his face, but was instead met with a gleaming white grin.

“You have good taste,” Koushi said happily and lay back in his tub. “I’m a fucking _snack_.” He kicked one leg up out of the mud and lifted it high in the air.

_You have no idea._

Daichi watched him quietly as he smeared mud over his cheeks and chin, humming under his breath.

“Teddy Grahams…” Daichi muttered.

Koushi glanced over at him, cocking his head to the side. “Huh?”

“That’s the type of snack you are.” He faced forward and closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the padded leather headrest. “Honey Teddy Grahams.”

“Ehhh, why?”

“Cute. Sweet.”

“And crunchy and dry.”

“Better dipped in milk.”

“Not to mention kids love me.”

“You’d fit comfortably in my mouth.”

“ _Ha!_ So you _think_.”

Daichi chuckled and drank from his mimosa.

They fell to comfortable, companionable silence for long seconds, listening to the peaceful, soothing piano music that floated through the room from speakers in the ceiling.

Eventually, Koushi clearly got restless with the silence and asked, “So you played college football, huh?”

“Yeah. At Corvus University.”

“Hmm, Corvus is pretty good, isn’t it?”

“Less so now that I’ve graduated.”

“God you’re cocky.”

Daichi smiled.

“What’s Lockdown?”

Daichi rolled his head to the side and met Koushi’s eyes where he faced him, arms folded over the lip of his tub, mud smeared all over his face.

“That was my nickname,” Daichi said. “I played cornerback, and was pretty good at it. And cornerbacks who were really good at their jobs were called lockdown or shutdown cornerbacks because quarterbacks avoided throwing to a receiver being covered by us. We had our receivers locked down.”

Koushi pursed his lips. “You were that good, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why didn’t you go pro?”

Daichi hesitated, then looked forward once more, through the glass wall that overlooked the forest outside the resort.

“A few teams were interested in drafting me. But I turned them down.”

“Why would you do that? Give up the chance to play in the NFL in order to teach sixth grade English? I mean… pro football players make _bank_ , right? You could be sitting on a million dollars right now. You could afford to have mud baths every day!”

“Yeah… well. The thing is… I loved playing football. But it was never a thing I planned to do forever. I’ve always wanted to teach. And hey, teaching sixth grade English may not be as glamorous or pay as well as pro ball, but…” He smiled crookedly and lifted his mimosa, looking over at Koushi. “I think the proudest moment of my life so far is when you told me I was Emi’s favorite teacher.”

Koushi stared at him silently.

Daichi slowly twisted the champagne flute, watching the orange liquid move inside. “I was really good at football. _Great_ actually. People liked me and praised me and called me awesome. I had _fans._ People asked for my autograph. But this… is the first time I’ve been someone’s _favorite_. Like… _ever_. And it feels a thousand times better than shutting down even the _best_ professional players.”

The room fell silent once more and Daichi drank, filling to the brim with warm embarrassment.

_Oh wow that probably sounds so stupid._

_How pathetic._

After long seconds, he glanced back over to Koushi, who continued to stare at him, eyes soft.

“You should give yourself more credit,” he said with a smile. “I think you’re the favorite of way more people than you think.”

Daichi gulped, cheeks flushing with pleasant warmth.

Maybe he was right. He _hoped_ he was right.

But more than anything, he hoped that he was speaking of himself.

If he had one single wish in that moment, Daichi wanted to someday be Koushi Sugawara’s favorite too.

* * *

Koushi was dying.

He couldn’t breathe.

His laughter stole away most of his breath, and the rough, oiled hands on his bare back pushed the rest out with it. But he just couldn’t help it. Daichi was making the most hilarious, loud groans from the massage table next to his and Koushi was weak.

He was _weak_.

God, who made sounds like that? Koushi couldn’t tell if he was in pain or bliss. Maybe both.

Probably both.

The massage _was_ brutal, after all. In a good kind of way, of course, but brutal just the same.

“ _Hhhhnnnnnnngh_ ,” the aggressive moan rumbled from Daichi’s direction and Koushi erupted with another round of breathless cackling.

The two massage therapists chuckled too, and the ridiculousness of the situation merely made him laugh harder.

He was so funny.

 _God,_ he was so funny.

Just who the hell made sounds like that?

“Daichi _stop_ ,” Koushi wailed. “I can’t breathe!”

“ _Hnnnnn oh yeaaaahhhhh…_ ”

Koushi whined, side cramping. “ _Stooooopppp_.” He lifted his head from the table’s donut pillow and the massage therapist paused, hands stilling against his shoulder blades. “I need a break,” he wheezed. “I’m dying.”

The massage therapist took a step back. “Would you like some water?”

“ _Please_.” He leaned on his elbows and wiped the tears from his cheeks, giggling helplessly. He took the water bottle that was offered him and glanced over at Daichi, who had gone quiet.

Koushi drank and then called, “Daichi you still alive?”

When he didn’t receive a reply, he looked at the other therapist, who cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh my god he fell asleep,” Koushi said. “He fell asleep, didn’t he?” He clutched the towel around his waist and scampered off his table, hurrying to move around Daichi’s and crouch down to peer up at the hole of the table’s pillow. Daichi’s face was relaxed, cheeks smooshed, mouth open.

The room was silent for a moment until the growl of a snore rumbled through Daichi’s nose and parted lips.

Koushi slapped a hand over his mouth to keep a shrieking laugh from escaping it. He stood hurriedly and rushed over to the bench on the far side of the room where his clothes sat and fetched his cell phone from the pocket of his jeans.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, voice cracking as he took his spot under Daichi’s table once more and snapped photo after photo of Daichi’s sleeping face pressed into the donut pillow. “Emi is going to lose her _shit_ over this, oh my god.”

He turned and sat farther underneath the table, taking a selfie with Daichi’s face looming over his shoulder.

Koushi giggled maniacally as he returned his cell phone and climbed back on his table, fully satisfied.

“Should I wake him?” Daichi’s massage therapist asked.

“Nah,” Koushi waved a hand. “Let him sleep. He earned it. Just keep going. He’ll probably wake up eventually.”

He didn’t.

Not for the rest of the massage session. And when it was over, the two therapists left and Koushi sat under Daichi’s face again, giggling.

“Daichi,” he whispered.

He didn’t stir.

Koushi reached up and poked his nose. “ _Daiiichi_.”

His brows furrowed, his lips twitched.

Koushi turned his camera on him and recorded the way his face screwed up in his sleep, smoothing out again after a moment. Koushi giggled and poked him again.

“Daichi, wake up.”

Daichi’s lips smacked and slowly, his eyes cracked open.

Koushi let out a hiccupping laugh, pressing a hand over his mouth. Daichi looked confused at first, eyes sliding left and then right before centering on Koushi’s face.

“ _Whu_ —”

Koushi collapsed onto his back and screamed laughter, letting his phone fall to the floor at his side.

“Oh my _God_ Daichi,” he moaned. “You’re _killing me_.”

Daichi let out a groan and lifted his head. He leaned on his elbows and rubbed his face.

“What happened?” he asked, voice like gravel.

“What do you think happened?” Koushi rolled to his knees, clutching the knot in his towel at his hip and wiping tears from his cheeks. “You fell asleep and it was the most hilarious thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Ehhh…”

Koushi stood and hopped onto the table next to him, opening his photo gallery on his phone. “Look, you look so stupid.”

Daichi sat up, pulling his towel over his lap as he dangled his legs over the side of the table. He peered down at the phone as Koushi cycled through his numerous snaps of Daichi’s face.

“I look fucking dumb,” he muttered.

Koushi laughed. “I know! Isn’t it the best?”

Daichi groaned and leaned his forehead against Koushi’s bare shoulder. “Please don’t show those to anyone.”

“Just Emi.”

“Ah fuck.”

Koushi reached up and patted his cheek. “It’s okay. At least I didn’t get a recording of those amazing sounds you were making earlier.”

“Thank god.”

Koushi hopped off of the table and tugged on his wrist. “C’mon. I’m starved. Let’s go back upstairs and order room service.”

Daichi slid to his feet and the towel swung down in front of him, only covering the bare minimum where he clutched it in front of his groin. Koushi allowed his eyes to dip down the sleek, tanned skin of his hips and thighs, feeling a flush of appreciation for the hard cuts and curves of his shape. His legs were especially impressive, deliciously thick and muscled, definitely putting Koushi’s slimmer, wiry muscles to complete shame.

He hummed.

Daichi wrapped the towel around his waist, and Koushi finally tore his eyes away, leading the way to the bench where their robes and clothes waited. Koushi opted out of dressing and merely pulled the robe on, tossing the towel to the side. Daichi followed his lead and they both gathered up their clothes and headed out of the spa area.

“Ugh that was so _good_ ,” Koushi said as they climbed into the elevator and pushed the button for the twelfth floor. “How do you feel, Daichi?”

He leaned against the wall and slicked a hand through his hair. “Ten years younger, honestly.”

“Ohh, fifteen year old Daichi, how cute.”

Daichi chuckled and smiled warmly at him. “Thanks for bringing me along today. It’s been… amazing.”

“Well, thanks for sucking at football so I could win these—” He leapt back with a laugh to avoid Daichi’s swipe at him. “Kidding! Jeez, so saucy.”

Once inside their room, Koushi released a tremendous, self-satisfied sigh.

“I’m so glad we still have a full day tomorrow to do this shit,” he said, leading the way to the bedroom where they set aside their clothes. “We gotta wake up early enough that we can do everything they have, alright?”

“Bring it on,” Daichi said.

“Now, now, haven’t you learned your lesson about those challenging words, Lockdown?”

“Nothing you throw at me tomorrow can compare to the torture my dumbass brother put me through yesterday.”

Koushi giggled. “Challenge accepted.”

He went to the desk in the corner of the room and pulled the drawer open to grab the room service menu. After flopping down on the bed, he rolled onto his stomach and kicked his legs above him. “Okay, what should we eat? Oh my god they have so much stuff… Daichi, let’s order a whole smorgasbord of food.” He gasped. “Let’s get _drunk_.”

“I’m game,” Daichi sat next to him and stared down at the menu. “I’m going to eat _everything_.”

Koushi crawled up the bed and grabbed the phone from the night table.

They spent the next few minutes ordering enough food and alcohol to feed a small army and when they finished, Koushi clapped his hands and went to his bag.

“You brought swim trunks, right?”

“Of course.”

“Great. Put them on.”

“Are we going swimming?”

Koushi grinned at him over his shoulder, pulling his purple and aqua swim trunks from his backpack. “We’re gonna eat in the Jacuzzi tub.”

Daichi stared at him quietly for a moment before whispering, “ _Fuck yeah._ ”

They quickly dressed in their trunks, shed their robes, and bolted to the main room. Koushi dropped to his knees next to the tub and turned the water on, testing the temperature.

“Hnn this is going to be so awesome,” he said, absolutely giddy. “ _The jets_.”

A purple stream of gel dripped into the bottom of the tub and Koushi’s gaze followed it up to where Daichi squeezed it from a tube in his hands.

“Shit’s ‘bout to get bubbly,” he said.

Koushi grinned. “I like the way you think.”

Two minutes later, they were both in the tub, nearly hidden from each other in a sea of bubbles.

“I think I used too much,” Daichi admitted, carving a path through the bubbles with his arms so that he could see Koushi sitting across from him.

“No, no, I don’t think you used enough,” Koushi argued.

A clump of the soapy foam fell on his face, tickling his nose, and he reared back to release a massive sneeze, directly into the bubbles. They exploded, blown every direction by the force of the sneeze. A clump splattered across Daichi’s face and he squeezed his eyes shut, eyebrows shooting up his forehead in surprise.

Several long seconds passed in silence before they both erupted with laughter, Daichi reaching up and wiping soap from his face.

“Well that takes care of that problem, I guess,” he said.

Koushi giggled and scooted along the side of the tub to where a control panel of buttons sat. “Hmm… let’s get these jets going…” He pushed random buttons until the jets roared to life and the tub bubbled like a pot on the stove.

Daichi let out a moan and slumped back, leaning against the padded headrest.

“God, fuck, I need one of these in my house.”

Koushi nestled against a cluster of jets, allowing the pressure of the water to massage his back.

“This is heaven,” he breathed.

For the next few minutes they relaxed, enjoying the hot water in silence. Eventually there was a knock and Koushi quickly scampered out of the tub, dabbing as much moisture from his body with a towel as he could before running off to answer the door.

Two large carts were pushed into the room by two hotel staff and Koushi directed them cheerfully over to the tub, where Daichi sat, waiting with a sheepish expression, surrounded by bubbles.

Koushi thanked the staff and they left once more, throwing amused looks in Daichi’s direction as they went. Before rejoining him in the tub, Koushi sifted through the carts and grabbed a bottle of wine.

“Bingo,” he said and dropped back into the water, splashing Daichi in the face. He giggled and apologized before taking a long drink from the mouth of the bottle. “Here,” he passed it over. “We gotta pre-game before digging in.”

Daichi didn’t argue, taking the bottle and gulping from it. They passed the bottle back and forth until it was nearly empty, and finally Koushi relented and deemed it an acceptable time to break out the food, the smells of which were very quickly driving them mad.

He climbed out of the tub again and knelt between the two carts, lifting domed metal lids over trays, allowing the delicious scents to grow even stronger and completely fill the room.

“Okay, okay, first…” Koushi grabbed a large plate of spaghetti and two forks. He slid back into the tub and sat next to Daichi, offering a fork. “Lady and the Tramp?”

“Who’s the lady and who’s the tramp?” Daichi asked with a grin.

“Puh-lease, Daichi. I’m as trampy as they get.”

“Won’t argue with that.”

Koushi laughed and stabbed a meatball. They shared the plate of spaghetti for a long minute, barely speaking, just stuffing their faces and moaning over the flavor. When the plate was nearly clean, Koushi set it aside and returned to the carts. He grabbed plates and set them up all around the tub like a buffet, also adding another bottle of wine. Once all the plates surrounded the jacuzzi, he dropped back into the water and they continued to eat, crossing the tub to sample from each of the plates.

“Oh my god Daichi try this egg roll.” Koushi thrust an egg roll towards him and Daichi leaned forward to take a bite.

He groaned. “Ahh fuck, this shit is going to ruin normal food for me.”

Koushi finished off the egg roll and then clutched a bowl of macaroni and cheese to his chest, watching Daichi bite into a taco.

“How much do you suppose this whole weekend would cost if we actually had to pay?” Koushi asked, shoveling a scoop of macaroni into his mouth.

Daichi contemplated, eyes drifting off over Koushi’s shoulder. “I have no fucking clue.”

Koushi hummed. “The room itself has to be several hundred per night. Then all the food and the massages…”

“My guess is _well_ over one grand for a single weekend,” Daichi said.

Koushi sighed and stared down into his bowl. “Too bad. It’d be fun to do it again sometime.”

Daichi didn’t answer.

“Maybe if we go halfsies on a cheaper room and then just pick a _few_ activities to do… go easy on the room service or even just pop over to Jack in the Box instead," Koushi said. "Think we could afford it then?”

Daichi hesitated. Then said, voice slightly incredulous, “You… want to do this again? With me?”

Koushi cocked his head to the side. “Why do you sound so surprised?”

“I don’t know… I guess… I just didn’t think that you’d actually want to spend more time with me than you _have_ to…”

Koushi sputtered. “What are you talking about?” He crawled over and sat at his side, offering him the bowl of mac and cheese. “I’m having so much fun with you. Like, listen. I love Emi with all my heart. She’s the center of my universe, my one and only true love. But…” He shrugged. “Ya know. It’s really refreshing to get to hang out with another adult, doing adult things. My only other… uh…” His cheeks warmed and he cleared his throat. “My only other adult friend is Keishin. And it’s hard for us to go out and do fun adult things because he’s basically the only one I trust to babysit Emi.”

Daichi accepted the bowl from him and took a slow bite. “He’s the only one? How does that work? What if he can’t come watch her?”

“I stay home.”

Daichi looked perplexed. “For the past eleven years, Keishin has been Emi’s only babysitter?”

Koushi shrugged, grabbing a breadstick from a plate over his shoulder. “I’m my own boss, so I can work my schedule around, most of the time.”

“But not for nights out to relax.”

Koushi didn’t reply, chewing quietly.

Daichi set the mac and cheese aside and took one of the half empty bottles of wine.

“You know, my sister is always looking for some extra cash,” he said, taking a swig from the bottle. “If you ever need someone to look after Emi, I could send her over. She’s cheap.”

Koushi gave him a pointed look. “No offense Daichi, but I dunno.”

“Why not?”

“It’s just… I dunno. It’s Emi. I… don’t like to leave her with people I don’t know and trust.”

Daichi cocked a brow. “You let me take her home and watch her that one day you went to the hospital.”

Koushi didn’t answer for a moment, finishing his breadstick. Then he hummed and looked away.

“Yeah, well I guess I trust you.”

Neither of them spoke for a long minute.

Koushi reached over and took the wine, face burning.

_Oh lame._

_That sounded pathetic and vulnerable._

_Wow, hate that._

_Stupid Koushi._

He took a long drink and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Finally, Daichi spoke.

“If you trust me… then you can trust my word. Erina would be a great babysitter. She’s like me but… meaner to me.”

Koushi huffed but smiled. He glanced over at Daichi and passed the wine back.

“Okay,” he said. “If I need someone to watch Emi for me and Keishin is unavailable… I’ll _consider_ asking her.”

“Wow, I’ll bet you actually think that sounds like a compromise, don’t you?”

“Shut up.”

“Kinda like the whole, _if we were the last people on earth then maaaaybe I’d consider letting you fuck me,_ compromise.”

“Oh c’mon, Daichi, don’t sell yourself short.” Koushi patted his shoulder and gave him a smirk. “I’d probably let you fuck me if there were, oh… _ten_ people left on earth.”

Daichi cast him a dull look. “Such a _privilege_. What an _honor._ Thank you for the _opportunity._ ”

“You bet! Now…” Koushi crossed to a plate of cheesecake. “Time for dessert.”

* * *

_Koushi stepped out of the grocery aisle and looked left and right._

_She had disappeared._

_As usual._

_Honestly, he didn’t know why he was surprised. This happened_ every _time they went shopping together. One moment they were together, then Koushi leaned into a freezer to pick out a flavor of ice cream and she was gone by the time he made his decision._

_And he always found her in the same place._

_With a sigh, Koushi turned and headed across the grocery store to the section that separated the cash registers from the aisles where they put up special displays of items that were new or on sale. Nestled between the frying pans they advertised at three a.m. on the television and the discount cereal was the tiny station where Mr. Liao gave massages on the weekends._

_And sat in the padded chair, face shrouded in the donut pillow while Mr. Liao rubbed her shoulders and neck, was where he found her._

_As usual._

_Koushi paused next to the seat, nodding at Mr. Liao when he noticed him and gave him a smile._

_Her short, grey hair was mussed around her head, white tank top rumpled where Mr. Liao had obviously already massaged her mid to lower back._

_Koushi sighed._

_“Mom.”_

_A moan rumbled in Miu’s chest as Mr. Liao pushed his thumbs into the muscles just below her neck._

_Koushi sat in the folding chair next to the massage chair, setting his shopping basket on the floor between his feet._

_“You can’t just run off,” he scolded._

_Miu’s hand reached out, flapping through the air until it landed on his knee. She gave a squeeze and he resisted the urge to push it off of him._

_“One day you’ll understand,” she said, breathless. “When you’re old and tired… you’ll abandon your child for a deep tissue massage… from a charming old Chinese man… too.”_

_“It’s true,” Mr. Liao said._

_Koushi huffed. “I doubt it. No offense Mr. Liao. I’m just not into the whole… touching thing.”_

_He chuckled. “It’s easy to dislike something you’ve never done before.”_

_Koushi hummed and pinched the skin of Miu’s hand still resting on his knee. She pinched him back and let her hand slide off of him and hang limp over the side of the massage chair._

_Finally, Mr. Liao stepped back and Miu’s face lifted from the donut pillow._

_Her cheeks and nose were flushed and indents from the circular shape of the pillow creased her freckled skin. A lock of grey hair fell over her forehead and she blinked her large brown eyes at Koushi._

_“There,” she said. “Was that so horrible?”_

_“The worst,” he replied._

_Miu smirked and struggled to her feet with a groan. She grabbed her purse off of the floor and reached inside for her wallet._

_“Mr. Liao you are a_ lifesaver _,” she said as she fetched cash from her wallet and passed it over. “Same time next week?”_

_“You got it Ms. Sugawara,” Mr. Liao said and deposited the money in his fanny pack. He gave her a smile, eyes twinkling. “It was a pleasure, as always.”_

_Miu giggled and swatted his arm playfully and Koushi rolled his eyes over the flirtatious way she smiled and fluttered her long, black eyelashes at the older man._

_Koushi stood, hefting the shopping basket, and Miu hooked her arm in his elbow. She said goodbye to Mr. Liao, blowing him a kiss, and she and Koushi headed across the store._

_“What flavor did you decide on?” she asked, peeking around at the basket in Koushi’s other hand._

_“Mint choco chip,” he said._

_Miu gave a little hop and squeal. “Mommy’s favorite!”_

_“Yeah, yeah…”_

_“Koushi you’re a sweet angel, come here.” Miu grabbed the front of his t-shirt in a surprisingly strong grip and pulled him down the four inches to match her unimpressive five foot two inch height so she could slap a kiss against his cheek._

_Koushi straightened and cleared his throat. “I didn’t pick it for you, you know.”_

_Miu clicked her tongue and pressed a hand over the slight swell of her belly. “Honestly, I’m just glad this one craves the same things I like. Being pregnant with you was a_ pain _. Pickles and peanut butter for three straight months. You’re lucky you’re so fuckin’ cute, ya know. Or else I’d’ve dumped your stupid baby body in the dumpster on the way home from the hospital.”_

_“Yeah well you’re lucky you do an okay job providing for me or else I’d’ve snuck into your room and offed you in your sleep years ago.”_

_“So rude to your mommy. How can you say such cruel things?” Miu lifted her chin, pouting her red lips. “After all I do for you? All I’ve had to sacrifice? All the sleepless nights, taking care of you… and this is how you think of me? I’ve just barely missed out on murder by your hands? All the dinners and breakfasts and lunches that I painstakingly built for you… at the risk of my own health…” She let out a sob and pressed her fingers over her eyes. “I’ve_ failed _as a mother.”_

_Koushi groaned and dropped his head back. “Oh my gooooood.”_

_“Why, Koushi? Why do you want to hurt your mother? I try so hard. I’ve given you my life. Because you are my son and I love you so dearly. You are my precious, special little boy and—”_

_“Little?” Koushi pulled his arm away from hers and threw it around her neck, wrestling her against his side. “Says the chick who still buys her shoes in the kid’s section.”_

_“When adult women’s shoes come with a sparkly alternative for all of their sneakers, I’ll buy them. Until then, leave me and my cute kicks alone, you ungrateful bitch boy.” Her arms wrapped around his middle and she squeezed him tight, until his ribs ached._

_They wrestled and fought for a minute and Miu managed to get Koushi on his knees as she stood behind him, one arm locked tight around his throat as she noogied his hair until his scalp was raw._

_“Stoooopp!” he laughed and tugged on her arm._

_“Say uncle, shitty son,” she demanded._

_“Never!”_

_“Then get bald!”_

_Koushi writhed in her grip and finally escaped, crawling on all fours across the floor to get away from her._

_“God, you’re the_ worst _mom,” he giggled and climbed to his feet, using a shelf of magazines for balance._

_“Incorrect,” Miu said, calmly straightening her hair and running her painted red nails over the buzzed section of her undercut. “Now c’mon. Let’s get home already, Mommy’s big, fat, swollen feet hurt inside these cute, little kid shoes.”_

_She stooped to lift the basket where Koushi had dropped it on the floor and Koushi walked up and immediately took it from her, offering his arm instead. She hooked hers in his and they finally made their way to the nearest cashier._

_Once their snacks were paid for, Koushi gathered up the bags and he and Miu headed for the doors._

_On the way there, they passed by three teenage boys, all of whom looked at Koushi and smirked. Koushi turned away but icy anger grew inside him, just from seeing the pricks. Of course he wasn’t free of them, even on the weekend._

_“Is that them?” Miu’s low voice drew his attention. “The little bastards that have been harassing you?”_

_Koushi sighed. “Yeah. But it’s fine. Let’s just go home.”_

_“Yeah, okay, I hear you. But also…” Miu’s arm slipped out of the crook of his elbow and she walked towards a man dressed a black t-shirt with ‘Security’ printed across the chest in white letters. “Excuse me!” she called._

_The man faced her. “Yeah?”_

_“So sorry to bother you,” she said, voice honey sweet. “But those boys over there?” She pointed at the teenagers, who were standing at a rack of candy, clumped together suspiciously. “I just watched them put some candy in their backpacks.”_

_The security guard’s eyebrows snapped low and he turned and stomped towards the teenagers. “Hey! You!” he barked._

_Miu rushed back to Koushi’s side and gripped his elbow._

_“Cheese it!” she hissed and dragged him towards the doors._

_“Mooooom,” Koushi whined, but couldn’t keep the grin from his face. “You can’t just frame random—”_

_“Aha! Busted! You’re coming with me!”_

_Koushi looked over his shoulder and watched as the security guard, with one of the guys’ backpacks in his hands, produced a handful of product._

_“Oh shit,” Miu said and giggled. “Am I psychic? Koushi, quick, think of a number between one and three.”_

_Koushi laughed and gave her a playful push. “No. Now come on. Before the ice cream melts.”_

_Miu latched onto his arm and whined. “Uggghhh fine. Will you rub my feet when we get home?”_

_“Fuck no.”_

_A deep, heavy sigh blew from Miu’s mouth and she sniffled. “After everything I’ve done for you…”_

_“Oh my god.”_

_They stepped out of the grocery store and into the early afternoon sunshine._

_“I’ve given you the best years of my life. I used to be so wild and free but then you came along and I threw away all my hopes and dreams to raise you. And this is how you repay me.”_

_“Mom.”_

_“I have_ failed _as a mother.”_

_Koushi threw his head back and laughed at the sky._

* * *

For a few moments, Daichi lay in bed, not knowing what it was that woke him up. He rolled to his back and let out a sigh, leaving his eyes shut.

Did he need to use to bathroom?

Or maybe he was thirsty?

He had the vague feeling that he had been forced awake by something, but what was it?

Seconds ticked by and he was just about to fade back to sleep when he felt a jerk on the mattress to his right, jarring him.

He peeled his eyes open and blinked at the ceiling. There was another jerk, followed by a soft moan. He frowned and rolled to his side, squinting in the dark.

Koushi was curled on his side, facing him, fingers curled in the silk bedspread. His brow was twisted, forehead wrinkled, and his jaw was clenched, the tendon in it throbbing. Daichi stared at him quietly for a moment. Was he having a nightmare? Should Daichi wake him up?

He gulped and lifted a hand to reach towards him.

Before he could make contact, Koushi suddenly rolled to his back and sat straight up in bed, letting out a loud gasp. He panted heavily, reaching up and pressing a hand over his heart as his chest heaved, spine curling forward.

Daichi watched him drag a trembling hand through his wild hair, tugging on the collar of his shirt for long seconds as his breath raked through his throat. Once he had somewhat slowed his breathing, he turned and grabbed his cell phone off of the nightstand. It cast a white glow over his face as he shakily tapped the screen. He lifted it to his ear and hung his head forward, knotting his hand in the bedspread in his lap. After long, long seconds, Daichi faintly heard someone pick up the line.

“He-hey,” Koushi croaked in a hushed, trembling voice. “How… how are you?” He was quiet for a few seconds and then reached up to rub his eyes. “Yeah… I’m okay… just… the usual.” He swallowed and lowered his hand. “Yeah. I know. Hm… Sorry for waking you. I love you. Good night.”

He slowly lowered the phone to his lap, darkening the screen. A shuddering sigh shook his frame and he set the phone down on the nightstand before lying back. He reached up and rubbed his face, holding his hands over it for long seconds.

Daichi could feel his body trembling through the mattress and when he finally removed his hands from his face, he could see that his brow was still twisted, expression pained.

Daichi’s mouth went dry. His heart strained at the sight of his misery.

How could he make that expression go away?

A few seconds ticked by and Koushi sighed. He turned to roll to the right but Daichi reached out and caught the fabric of his shirt.

Koushi hesitated, then slowly rolled back.

Daichi tugged on him and then said in a low, sleepy voice,

“C’mere.”

He stared into his face for a second before obeying his command, turning his direction and scooting closer until Daichi got his arms around him and dragged him the rest of the way into his chest.

Daichi let out a deep breath and smoothed his hand over Koushi’s hair, tucking his face into his throat. Koushi sank against him, fingers curling in his shirt. Neither of them said a word, allowing the still, quiet darkness of the room to blanket them in peace.

The embrace made Daichi’s heart speed, his breath grow shallow. He was lying in bed with the man he was crushing on, holding him in his arms.

In a perfect situation, Daichi would take full advantage of their closeness.

He would make a move.

His hand would slide slowly down his spine to the small of his back. It would linger there for a moment before applying pressure, pulling him closer to rub their hips together.

If this were a perfect situation, Daichi would be angling Koushi’s chin up, stroking his thumb over his bottom lip, preparing it for his own mouth to cover it, take possession. He’d kiss him so thoroughly that Koushi would forget all about his nightmare. He’d roll him to his back and stretch out on top of him.

Make him forget his own name.

If only this were a perfect situation.

Instead, Daichi gently stroked Koushi’s hair, keeping his hands in appropriate locations, not overstepping, not crossing any boundaries. He touched him soothingly until he felt his breathing change, deepen, slow. And when he was sure he was asleep, Daichi tenderly kissed his forehead, closed his eyes, and fell back to sleep.

And dreamt of perfect situations.

* * *

Koushi woke up in a heated, cloudy haze. He hummed and pressed closer to the warmth, arm wrapping tight around the hard mass of delicious heat.

Hot.

Koushi had something of a minor addiction to being warm, often ensuing Emi’s wrath in his desperate hunt for heat while he slept. She had issued a ban on cuddling, except on special occasions, years ago, and Koushi was forced to replace her with pillows and blankets, none of which radiated the warmth of an actual body.

But this… this was good.

Koushi liked this, whatever it was.

Big, hot, surrounding.

He buried his nose into it, and oh, that was skin, wasn’t it? Now that he thought of it, that was an arm draped over his waist, huh? The longer he lay there, burrowed against the heat, the more he woke up, the more he understood.

He peeled his eyes open and blinked at the strip of tanned neck in which he had buried his nose.

 _That’s right_.

Koushi was at the resort. With Daichi.

 _So that’s it_.

He closed his eyes once more and cuddled deeper, tightening his hold around Daichi and pulling him closer. He was like a furnace, hot and huge and everywhere. Koushi was warm- no, not warm… _hot_ \- from head to toe and he didn’t mind prolonging sleep if he got to stay in this cocoon.

Daichi mumbled and rolled slightly on top of him, one heavy leg sliding over his. Koushi welcomed the weight, letting out a content sigh.

“ _Hmm,_ ’s under the _…_ ”

Koushi opened his eyes, listening to the low murmur that rumbled through Daichi’s chest.

He let out a sigh that tickled Koushi’s hair.

“Tramp’line.”

A wide grin stretched across his face.

 _No way_.

Daichi talked in his sleep?

_Ahhh why is he so funny?_

“ _No,_ the one wi’ the… space… _shuddup._ ”

Koushi pressed a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

“Yoshi. Yoshi. Yoshi. _Yoshi._ ”

Koushi couldn’t hold in his snort this time. Daichi mumbled, but didn’t stir.

“Yoshi,” he continued to repeat the word, slurring it under his breath.

Koushi cleared his throat and said in a gentle voice, “Yoshi?”

“ _Hm._ Yoshi _._ ” Daichi answered.

“What about him?”

“’s… snowing in the… kitchen _._ ”

Koushi pressed his lips tight together, desperately trying to hold his laughter at bay.

_So funny._

_He’s so funny._

“What are you going to do about it?” he finally asked when he gained control over his voice.

_“Hm?”_

“Yoshi. Snowing in the kitchen.”

“ _Hm._ Yo… Koushi _._ ”

Koushi smiled. “Yes?”

“ _Hmm…_ you _…_ ”

“Yes? I what?”

Daichi sighed, arm tightening around Koushi’s waist.

“Yoshi… yoshi…-ould marry me _._ ”

Koushi’s chest quaked with suppressed laughter and he bit his bottom lip.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Daichi went on. “’s get married. Wanna… marry _._ ”

Koushi grinned. “Okay. Let’s get married then.”

Daichi’s head dropped against Koushi’s hair. “’m be… the best… ‘sband.”

“No, I will,” Koushi said.

“No… I’ll.”

“No, me.”

Daichi growled and grumbled unintelligibly for a few seconds. He quieted and Koushi wondered if that was the end of the fun, until he let out a soft sigh and murmured,

“’m be… good… dad.”

Koushi froze, mouth going dry and heart thudding painfully. He gulped and leaned slightly away to stare up into Daichi’s face, slack with sleep.

Koushi was silent for a long moment before he gently pulled away. He lifted Daichi’s arm and removed it from around his waist, moving his leg off of him before rolling to the edge of the bed and sitting up, scrubbing at his face with his hands. Careful to not make a sound, he climbed out of the bed and grabbed his phone from the night table, tiptoeing on bare feet out of the bedroom. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands and face in cold water, shocking his system.

After patting the moisture from his skin with a fluffy towel, he let out a sigh and called Keishin, pressing the phone to his ear.

 _“Mornin’,”_ Keishin answered after a few rings, voice rough and low.

“How’s it goin’?” Koushi asked, leaning against the sink.

_“It’s eight a.m.”_

“And?”

_“And I’m awake. So, it’s goin’ pretty shitty.”_

“You’re such a drama queen.”

_“Hmhm. We’re gonna go to the movies today.”_

Koushi tugged at a thread on his sweats. “Another crappy horror?”

_“Man don’t blame me that you’ve got bad taste.”_

“How’s Emi and Lucas?”

_“Awake at eight a.m. Seriously what’s with kids these days? I was never awake before noon when I was their age.”_

“Maybe that’s why you’re such a fuckin’ loser now.”

_“Hey, fuck off.”_

Koushi smiled.

 _“How’s it going with you?”_ Keishin asked.

Koushi hummed and yanked the thread off and tossed it in the garbage can. “Yesterday was really fun. I’m having a good time.”

Keishin didn’t answer for a moment. Then, _“Could you tell your voice that it’s not supposed to sound so depressed about that?”_

He sighed. “I _am_ having fun. I’m just…”

_“What?”_

_Scared._

Koushi cleared his throat and straightened away from the sink. “Nah. Don’t worry about it. Well, I better go wake up Daichi. We’re getting facials today.”

_“Wow. Sounds… fun.”_

Koushi grinned. “It does, doesn’t it?”

Keishin chuckled. _“Not at all. Do you want to talk to Emi?”_

“Nah, I’ll call her later.”

They said their goodbyes and Koushi stuffed the phone in the pocket of his sweats. He left the bathroom and went back to the bedroom, where Daichi was still asleep, sprawled out on his back, arms spread over the bed.

Koushi smiled and stared at him for a few seconds before he caught a wild, mischievous hair. He ran and jumped onto the bed, slamming down on top of him.

Daichi startled awake, eyes popping open and chest rumbling with a grunt.

“Time to wake up, Sleepyhead!” Koushi sang, straddling his hips and leaning over him with a bright grin. “We’ve got a full day ahead of us!”

Daichi groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Fuck, ever heard of just setting an alarm clock?”

“Hello, I am your alarm clock. Wakey wakey, lazy baby.” He gripped Daichi’s wrists and slapped his cheeks with his limp hands. “C’mon, Daichi. Why are you hitting yourself? Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself.”

Daichi stared up at him with an unamused expression, lips downturned in an annoyed scowl.

Koushi giggled and continued to slap his cheeks. “Why ya hittin’ yaself? Why ya—”

Daichi heaved his body to the side, throwing Koushi onto the mattress. He let out a shriek and bounced. He tried to scamper away, hands clawing at the bedding, but couldn't manage it before Daichi stretched out on top of him, pinning his arms to the pillow over his head.

“I’m soooooorryyyyy!” Koushi wailed and kicked his legs.

“You- are- so- annoying,” Daichi grunted, wincing when Koushi’s knee slammed into his side.

“I know you are, but what am I?”

Daichi growled and ducked his head down. Koushi felt a sharp sting against his collarbone and let out a loud gasp.

_“Did you just bite me?”_

Daichi answered with another bite.

Koushi screamed and laughed, wrapping his legs around Daichi’s hips. “Oh my _god!_ I can’t believe my daughter’s English teacher is so childish that he just _bit me_! A grown ass man! Biting people!”

Daichi bit him a third time and then lifted his head, leaning up over him.

“ _Hush_ and take your punishment.”

Koushi’s eyes went wide. Daichi’s face was flushed, his hair mussed and hanging over his forehead in a boyishly adorable way, eyes half hooded with heavy lids.

“Oh my god!” Koushi said. “That’s fuckin’ sexy! Look at you! I think I’ve been seduced!”

Daichi’s face flamed instantly, sexy expression being replaced with embarrassment. He released Koushi’s wrists and sat back on his heels, Koushi’s legs falling away from his hips.

“I’m… uhm…” Daichi cleared his throat into his fist and crawled to the side of the bed. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Hurry back, I’ll be waiting for more punishment!”

Daichi hurried out of the room and Koushi cackled.

_So funny._

* * *

“And when I looked over, guess what.”

“What?”

“That bitch Tina was _wearing the necklace_.”

Koushi let out a loud gasp. _“No!”_

“Yes!”

“That _bitch_. What did you do?”

“Well, what _could_ I do? It was my Nana’s pearl necklace! Of course I cornered her in the supply closet and confronted her.”

“You go, Sarah!”

Admittedly, Daichi was less than thrilled when Koushi had told him they’d be getting facials and pedicures that afternoon. Neither of those activities particularly appealed to him all that much, and he’d prefer to spend the afternoon getting another hot stone massage… but Koushi had insisted.

Despite being wary about it, Daichi couldn’t help but find himself thoroughly enjoying the experience. It was not so much the actual activities, having a woman manhandle his feet, buffing and clipping and casting him silent _you live like this?_ looks every once in a while, and more the interactions between Koushi and his nail technician that made the situation so fun.

“And that’s when I punched her in the nose.”

Koushi let out a cheer and lifted his mimosa high in the air. “That’s the way to do it!”

Daichi smiled and watched the two gossip, acting more like friends who had known each other for years than strangers who had met just that day. It was incredible, really. Koushi had a way with people. He was comfortable and confident, playful but still polite. Daichi found it hard to believe that this was the same guy that had scared him absolutely shitless all those weeks ago in his classroom, smiling his venomous smile and making him regret ever being the one to break up that fight.

It seemed so far away now, that nervousness and fear. Now, being near the man was effortless, fun. The weekend hadn’t even ended yet, but Daichi was already wracking his mind for an excuse to do this again, to spend more time together.

“Koushi, your fingers are so pretty.”

Daichi watched Sarah stand at Koushi’s side, holding his hand and stroking up and down his fingers.

Jealousy twisted in his stomach and Daichi wanted to snap at her to back off, say that Koushi was _his_ … but took a drink of his mimosa instead.

“Gloria, come look at these hands,” Sarah called for Daichi’s technician. She stood and joined her coworker.

“Ooooh, where’d you get hands like that?” she raved. “So pretty. I bet you do wonderful things with these…”

Daichi pursed his lips, barely resisting the urge to pout.

Koushi let out a gasp. “Are you ladies _flirting with me?_ But I’m not even paying you!”

They giggled and nudged each other coyly, still touching his hand.

“Ahh I really am a dangerous man, aren’t I?” Koushi said with a smirk. “Both men and women drop dead left and right from my charms.”

“Oh hush,” Gloria gently slapped his shoulder, though she continued to giggle.

Koushi was grinning that charming grin and Daichi’s stomach continued to boil with jealousy. He wanted to be the only one who got to flirt with Koushi. He wanted Koushi to only look at _him_ with that mischievous smirk and those twinkling eyes.

_Jesus, give it up, Gay Ass._

“Alas,” Koushi said, lifting his mimosa to his lips. “I’m sorry, Ladies, but the only woman I need in my life is my daughter.”

“Oh my god, you have a daughter?” Sarah said and Gloria moved back to Daichi’s side.

“Do you want to see her?” Koushi sat forward and pulled his cell phone from the pocket of his robe. “She’s the single most beautiful, perfect girl in the world. Let me show you.”

Daichi smiled with relief that it seemed the flirtatious exchange had ended.

_You’re so pathetic, Gay Ass._

For the next few minutes, Koushi raved about Emi, showing pictures to the nail technicians. Daichi got lost listening to him boast about her, and the next thing he knew, Gloria was setting up a small table next to his padded chair and taking his hand.

He watched her place his fingers in a bowl of liquid, bringing out tools.

“Uhm,” he said, glancing over at Koushi. “What are we doing now?”

Koushi looked up from a piece of paper he held in his hands. “Oh. We’re getting manicures.”

Daichi was silent for a moment. “Manicures? Like…”

Koushi leaned over the armrest of his chair and showed him the paper, upon which were pictures of brightly colored, gaudy nail art.

“How about it Daichi, I pick yours, you pick mine?”

Daichi’s mouth went dry and he looked up into Koushi’s face, receiving that mischievous smirk and those twinkling eyes.

“Oh, fuck you.”

* * *

Koushi didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry.

Watching Daichi, a grown ass man, drinking from a champagne flute with long, purple and turquoise acrylic nails where he sat across him in the Jacuzzi was just…

_Painful._

He even had his pinky up.

For what had to be the thirtieth time that day, Koushi burst into laughter and hid his face in his hands.

“Laugh all you want. But I’m used to them now.”

Koushi lowered his hands, dipping his own long, rainbow-colored nails into the water. “Ahh, Daichi you’re so fun to tease.”

Daichi gave him a glare and finished off his champagne. “And _you’re_ a pain in the ass.”

Koushi grinned and reached over to grab a slice of pizza off the plate sitting next to the Jacuzzi. “Well, I won’t argue with that,” he said and took a bite.

Daichi stared at him quietly for a moment and Koushi cocked an eyebrow.

“Whatcha starin’ at?” he asked, stretching his legs out and resting his heels on Daichi's thighs.

Daichi cleared his throat, eyes dipping down to Koushi’s chest and then back up. “Uhm… I was kinda curious. About your tattoo.”

Koushi didn’t look down at his chest, at the kanji and watercolor peacock curled around it, vibrant tail feathers flowing down his left pectoral. He took another bite of his pizza and hummed. “What about it?”

“Well… my Japanese is a little rusty. But those characters… they mean _smile_ , right?”

The corner of Koushi’s lips ticked up. “Uh huh.”

“Thought so. I just wondered why…”

“Sound it out, Daichi.”

He hesitated, lips pursing. “Hmm… Em- oh.”

Koushi laughed as Daichi’s cheeks reddened following the realization.

“Shuddup,” he muttered. “I told you my Japanese is rusty.”

“How do you remember the meaning but not the pronunciation?” Koushi laughed. “Daichi you’re such a loser.”

“Shuddup, I’m a visual learner.”

Daichi splashed him and Koushi cried out.

“My pizza!”

“That’s what you get.”

Koushi shrugged and continued to eat the pizza anyway.

“So, what about the peacock? Does it have special meaning?”

Koushi was silent for a moment, munching slowly on the crust. When he finished it, he wiped his hands on a towel next to the tub.

“They were her favorite.”

“Emi’s favorite?”

“My mom’s.”

Daichi fell silent.

_Oops, made it awkward, haha._

Koushi grabbed the bottle of champagne and refilled his glass before crossing the Jacuzzi to fill Daichi’s as well.

“Relax, Daichi,” he said with a chuckle. “Loosen up. Drink some more.”

“Sorry… I—”

“Relax,” Koushi repeated, sitting next to him and leaning his head back. “I don’t want to talk about that anyway.”

They didn’t speak for a long moment, sipping their alcohol in silence. Finally, Daichi broke it.

“I want a tattoo. But I’m pretty sure my dad would have a heart attack if I ever got one.”

“Ehh…”

Daichi chuckled. “He’s pretty… traditional. Old fashioned, you know?”

“Good thing you’re an adult and can do what you want.” Koushi finished off his champagne and set the glass aside. “Get one.”

“Hmm… I dunno.” Daichi rubbed the side of his neck and the sight of his gaudy nails brought another wide grin to Koushi’s mouth. “His lectures are tedious to sit through. Me being an adult won’t stop him from sitting me down for a stern talking to.”

Koushi snickered. “Wow. Daichi’s scared of his daddy. Didn’t see that coming.”

“Well…” Daichi stared into his champagne. “We’ve got a pretty tense relationship right now. I’d rather not make it any worse.”

Koushi watched him quietly for a moment. His expression had gone calm, a little bit… sad.

“Is he disappointed you didn’t go pro and give him a million dollars?” Koushi asked, voice light, teasing.

Daichi smiled. “A little.”

“Oof, I guessed it?”

“Well… there’s more.” He cleared his throat and stared off across the room. “You know, the whole… being gay thing. Like I said. He’s old fashioned.”

Koushi leaned his elbow on the side of the tub and threw a leg over Daichi’s knee.

“You know what _else_ is old fashioned?”

He glanced at him in the corner of his eye and hummed.

“ _Ancient Greeks_.” Koushi pointed at him. “And they were gay as _fuck_. Tell your dad that next time you see him.”

Daichi laughed.

“I’m serious! Julius Caesar? _Ultra gay_.”

“Caesar was Roman, not Greek,” Daichi said.

“Wow okay Nerd. What’s the difference? They’re all the same. Old dead guys who wore sheets, ate grapes from the vine, and sucked a lot of dick.” Koushi shrugged. “C’mon, you think olive oil got popular on its cooking uses _alone_? Don’t make me laugh.”

Daichi chuckled. “If you say so.”

Koushi watched him for a moment as he smiled and swirled the champagne around in his glass.

“What do you think your dad would say if we sent him a picture of you with your nails all did?” he asked.

Daichi’s eyes went wide and he looked at him. “Hell no. He would have a heart attack for sure.”

Koushi laughed. “Ah, c’mon. Look how pretty they are though!” He took Daichi’s hand and lifted it in front of him, admiring the nail art. “I especially like the glitter.”

“Ugh, fuck off. No way will my dad ever know about this.”

“Hmm… then you better stay away from him for the next few weeks…”

Daichi hesitated. “What? It doesn’t… it doesn’t take that long for them to come off… right?”

Koushi pursed his lips.

_“Koushi.”_

“Sorry, Daichi, but these ones are meant to last. There’s no way to remove them until the glue weakens naturally,” he lied, struggling to keep the smile from his face. “Takes about three to four weeks.”

Daichi ripped his hand out of his grasp and tugged on the nail on his index finger. “No way. No fucking way. Koushi I have _work_ on Tuesday. And _football practice_.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. You’re used to them already, remember?”

Daichi gaped at him for long seconds.

“I’m going to kill you,” he finally said, voice barely louder than a whisper. “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

Koushi let out a shriek as he lunged for him.

“Noo! I’m sorry!” Koushi splashed across the Jacuzzi, out of his reach. “They look so pretty on you! Your students will love them!”

“I’m going to kill you!”

Koushi screamed and scrabbled out of the tub. He slipped on the wet floor as he crawled away, kicking out when a hand wrapped around his ankle.

“I’m sorry!” he wailed, grabbing onto the leg of a table and yanking out of his grasp. “Forgive me!” He staggered to his feet and ran across the room, Daichi giving chase.

He laughed and went to the bedroom, attempting and failing to close the door behind him before Daichi got an arm in and forced it back open.

“Daichi no! I have a daughter! Who will take care of her if I’m dead?”

“Keishin can do it,” Daichi growled and threw an arm around his neck, dragging him into his chest.

“Nooo, he’s a bad influence!” Koushi cackled and struggled against him, letting out a groan when Daichi started rubbing his knuckles roughly against the top of his head.

“You should have thought of that before you made me get fuckin’ one inch long fake nails.” He got an arm under him and hoisted him up into the air. “Now shuddup. I’m throwing you off the balcony.”

Koushi shrieked and writhed, bucking in his grasp and trying desperately to break free. Daichi’s arms around him were unforgiving, however, and he failed miserably. He carried him across the bedroom to the door to the balcony and wrestled it open.

 _“No, no, no, no! Have mercy! Please Daichi I’m sorry! Put me down!”_ Koushi whined at the top of his lungs. Cold air from outside blasted his wet skin and he let out a wail. _“Noooooo!”_

“Say goodbye, Dipshit,” Daichi took one step out onto the balcony, but suddenly the phone on the night table of the bedroom was ringing, cutting their shouts short.

Daichi hesitated, then went back inside the room. He set Koushi down on his feet and walked over to the phone.

“Hello?” He answered and listened to the voice on the other end. “Ah… yeah. Sorry. I’m sorry about that. Yeah. I understand. Okay. Bye.” He hung the phone up and turned to Koushi, face red. “We got a noise complaint filed against us.”

Koushi sputtered and exploded with laughter, collapsing to his knees and then his stomach on the floor.

“Shhhh,” Daichi rushed over to him and crouched at his head, poking the back of his neck with one long fake nail. “Shut up! You’re gonna get us in trouble!”

Koushi kicked his legs back and forth and cackled into the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_Fun._

_Ahhh, he’ so fun._

* * *

He couldn’t believe it was over.

Daichi drove slow, much slower than the speed limit, down the quiet residential street, heart in his throat.

It was almost unreal, how disappointed he was that his and Koushi’s weekend vacation had finally come to an end. He could feel it in his stomach, sour and sad. His eyes stung and he just wanted to drive slower, and slower, until they were completely stopped in the middle of the street. He didn’t want to drop him off and then go home, where he’d be alone.

He wanted to spend more and more time with Koushi Sugawara but _god damn it_ he didn’t know how. How could he be with him more?

_Let’s get married._

_Move in with me._

Ugh, as if he could say something as outrageous as _that_. Their friendship had only just begun and if Daichi said something so ridiculous, Koushi would think he was crazy.

_I am crazy._

_I’m head over heels for my student’s dad and I’m so crazy._

He just couldn’t ignore it. The way he felt when Koushi was with him… it was too much.

It was overwhelming.

And Daichi loved it. He wanted to feel it more. Constantly.

He wanted Koushi to overwhelm him forever.

But his house was coming into view up ahead, the yellow paint practically glowing in the afternoon sunshine. Daichi couldn’t prolong their time together any longer than he already had. Soon he’d have to say goodbye and go home to his quiet, lonely house, no promise that something like this, this _perfect_ weekend would ever happen again.

The disappointment was so strong, he could cry.

Daichi pulled up to the curb in front of Koushi’s house and put his car into park.

Koushi unbuckled his seatbelt and stretched his arms over his head, letting out a loud groan.

“Oh man,” he said, turning to Daichi with a smile. “I’m gonna miss room service. Think I can get Emi to make me dinner and bring it to me in the bath?”

“No.”

Koushi laughed and Daichi smiled.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” he said, glancing through the window at the house. “She’s perfect, but she can’t cook for shit.”

“Well she’s eleven so…”

“Good point.” Koushi grinned and grabbed the door handle. “Thanks for the fun weekend, Daichi. I’ll see you later.” He opened the door, one foot sliding out.

“Ah.” Daichi grabbed his hand. Koushi looked at him over his shoulder and Daichi gulped. “A-again.”

Koushi cocked an eyebrow. “Huh?”

Daichi’s face warmed. “Let’s do it again. This… well, not exactly this. Uhm, but let’s… hang out again. Someday.”

He was silent for a moment before a wide, mischievous smile spread across his face.

“Duh,” he said, rolling his eyes. He gave Daichi’s hand a squeeze and then pulled away. He slid out of the car, swinging his bag onto his shoulder, and poked his head back in. “We’re friends, remember? Of course we’re gonna hang out again. _Stuuuupid_.” He stuck out his tongue and then ducked out and closed the door behind him.

He bounded up onto the sidewalk and turned back to give him a wave and wink.

Relief washed over Daichi in a warm, giddy wave and he couldn't help but chuckle. He gave Koushi a wave and then pulled away from the curb.

His eye caught on his long purple and turquoise thumbnail as the sun glinted off of the glitter and he inhaled a deep, tired breath.

First thing he was going to do when he got home was google how to remove acrylic nails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one time the person i was sleeping next to started mumbling "yoshi" in his sleep and i thought it was so hilarious i just had to recreate it
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope everybody is safe and healthy and happy. Wear a mask, wash your hands, stay home when you can <3
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](https://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)  
> [and the emi goes to... Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7DeYXUi6knqWWQq1TcvEl8?si=2RUZzeiST-mxQ0aTxHo0Sg)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Trick-or-Treat


	5. Eager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moods:  
> [C-C-C-Cinnamon Lips](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_1EjS5aZG0)  
> "C-C-C-Cinnamon lips and candy kisses, on my tongue, fun!  
> B-B-B-Buttery eyes, if only cries could come from those eyes, oh!  
> Have you landed yet and, if so, would you let me know?  
> I'm tired of looking up into those starry eyes"
> 
> [If It Kills Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-rjBI3dgO8)  
> "How long, can I go on like this  
> Wishing to kiss you  
> Before I rightly explode?"

“Can we please have one more?”

“Do I look like I’m made out of candy?” Daichi waved his hands in a shooing motion at the two students dressed as a cowboy and a cat standing next to his desk. “Scram.”

They booed and fled the room, giggling and grabbing candy from their bags.

Daichi smiled and turned back to his computer, beginning again the long and tedious process of typing test grades into his online gradebook, eyes darting down to his physical copy on the desk in front of him. A prickling itch grew in intensity around his neck until he couldn't ignore it any longer and he reached up and tugged on the collar of his green button down shirt, removing the rough edges of the fake leaves that his mom had sewn into the collar from his skin. 

Halloween had always been one of his favorite holidays as a kid, but now that he was in his twenties, had a job, and no siblings young enough to take trick-or-treating, the novelty of the spooky season had worn almost completely off. Granted, getting to wear a costume to school was silly and fun, in its own right, but the joy of wearing something ridiculous in a public setting disappeared after the first hour or so and the rest of the day was just itchy and uncomfortable.

At least Halloween being a well loved and celebrated holiday in their small town meant that the school day was easy. Rather than having classes like normal, the day was filled with small games and activities for the students, costume judging competitions, classroom trick-or-treating, music in the gymnasium and so, _so_ many sweets.

Daichi had managed to get all of his grading finished, meaning that his weekend was going to be spent lazing about the house in his underwear, eating whatever candy was left over after all the trick-or-treaters had gone home and Daichi could not _wait_ to get started.

“Trick-or-treat!”

Daichi turned to the two new students that rushed into his classroom.

“Hey!” he greeted them, instantly perking when he noticed who they were.

Lucas and Emi stopped next to his desk and he took a moment to look at their costumes.

Lucas was dressed as Christian Bale's Batman, black mask shrouding his face other than his wide toothy grin, and he swept his cape out dramatically behind him.

“I am the night,” he said in a deep growl and Daichi laughed.

“Looks good!” he said, grabbing his bowl of candy and holding it out to him.

“Ahhlright, Mr. Sawamura has full bars!” Lucas cheered.

“That’s right. How else am I supposed to stay the _cool_ teacher?” He grinned and glanced at Emi.

She was dressed in a simple black dress with long sleeves and buttons down the front, as well as a white collar, black tights and shining black shoes. Her hair was parted straight down the center of her scalp and braided in two long braids on either side of her face. Her skin had been dusted over to appear pale, sickly, her eyes rimmed with dark circles.

She adopted a serious face and said dully, “I’m a homicidal maniac. They look just like everyone else.”

Daichi chuckled. “Wednesday Addams?”

A smile broke across her face. “Yup! She's my _favorite_!”

“I love it. You guys look awesome.” Daichi offered her the bowl next and she selected a Snickers bar.

“What are you dressed as, Mr. Sawamura?” Emi asked, dropping the snickers into her orange bag.

“Oh.” He turned and grabbed his beanie from the desk, setting aside the bowl of candy. He pulled the cap on, fluffing the fuzzy, white spines sewn into it so that they stood up, and leaned one elbow on his thigh, cocked an eyebrow, and said in a perfectly deadpan voice, “I’m a dandelion.”

Emi and Lucas burst into laughter and Emi reached up to touch the fake dandelion seeds atop his head.

“Mr. Sawamura you’re so weird!”

Daichi grinned. “Hey, I think it’s pretty clever. I’ll bet you I’m the only person dressed as a dandelion in the whole town!”

“Yeah because it’s weird!”

Daichi gasped and pressed a hand to his chest. “How can you say that? Do you know how hard it was to find green slacks to match my shirt? I put my heart and _soul_ into this costume.”

“Okay, okay, it’s not weird,” Emi said. “Just funny.”

Daichi leaned back in his chair and rested one ankle on his other knee. “So are you two going trick-or-treating tonight?”

“Yeah!”

“Koushi is taking us,” Lucas said happily, peering down into his candy bag.

“We’re gonna hit up the whole town!” Emi thrust her fists in the air, nearly clockin Lucas in the face with her bag. “Nobody’s candy is safe from me!”

“The whole town, huh?” Daichi folded his hands over his stomach. “Guess I’ll be seeing you eventually then.”

Emi’s eyes went wide. “What street do you live on, Mr. Sawamura?”

Daichi smirked. “Elm.”

“Ahhh! Nightmare on Elm Street!” Emi grabbed Lucas’ wrist. “We’ll hit that street first to make sure we see you then.”

Daichi chuckled. “I look forward to it.”

“Okay, well we’re gonna go eat cupcakes in the gym,” Emi tugged Lucas behind her as she headed for the door. “See you later Mr. Sawamura!”

“Bye Mr. Sawamura,” Lucas waved over his shoulder.

“See ya,” Daichi returned the wave.

When they were gone, he turned back to his computer and stared at the screen for a few minutes, chewing on a pen.

Koushi would be out tonight, taking the kids trick-or-treating.

He could see him tonight, even if just briefly.

What would Koushi say about his costume? Would he think it’s cute and endearing? Would he laugh at him and call him a loser with that playful smile and devilish stare?

Daichi smiled and went back to entering grades into the computer.

He’d just have to wait and find out for himself.

* * *

Daichi got way too excited over the sound of his doorbell. Like Pavlov's dog, the possibility that a treat would be awaiting him on the other side of the door was enough to get his mouth salivating.

Metaphorically, of course.

_Ding Dong._

He leapt up from the couch, snatched up the bowl of candy waiting on his coffee table, and practically ran to the front door.

_This time!_

He feigned nonchalance as he opened it, as if he hadn't spent the past few hours waiting eagerly for a not so surprise visit from the subject of all his hopes and dreams and affection.

“Trick-or-treat!”

Daichi didn’t let his disappointment show that the small group of costumed children holding their buckets and bags out to him expectantly were not who he was hoping they would be.

Just as he had already done, dozens of times before, he went through the motions, complimenting their costumes, pretending to be terrified when a toddler dressed as a zombie made an exaggerated growl at him as he dropped candy into her pumpkin shaped bucket. He gave his usual polite smile and nod to the parents waiting down on the sidewalk, then closed the door with a heavy sigh.

_Next time._

He pushed the leaves jutting from the sleeves of his shirt out of the way to check his watch.

He didn’t know why he was so disappointed. The night was still young, the sun had only just barely disappeared behind the horizon. Most of the children out and about at this time were the really young ones, getting the bulk of their merriment out of the way before their tiny bodies collapsed from exhaustion. He had only seen a handful of preteens, and fewer teenagers roaming the streets. Most preferred to wait until it was completely dark outside, adding that special spooky factor to what was supposed to be the spookiest night of the year.

_They’ll show up eventually_.

Daichi set the bowl down on the small table just inside the entrance of his house and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

He felt… restless. It had only been a couple of weeks since the spa weekend, not _that_ long since he had seen Koushi but…

It felt like years.

_I miss him._

_Fuck, I’m so gay._

With a groan, he opened the refrigerator and peered at the contents inside. He shouldn’t eat. What if he was in the process of making something when they finally showed up? He shouldn’t eat.

Not yet.

Later, after they’ve come and gone.

He closed the refrigerator again with a sigh, eyes drifting off across the kitchen to the wooden hutch nestled in the corner of the room.

He shouldn’t eat.

But drinking… drinking should be fine.

From the small collection of alcohol bottles waiting inside the hutch, Daichi selected a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass, twirling them in his hands as he carried them both to the island in the center of the room.

“Take a shot every time it’s not Koushi at the door,” he said, lifting his glass into the air as if making a toast.

He downed the liquid, nose scrunching, and then filled it once more.

“Take a shot every time you think about how much you wanna hug and kiss and hold his hand- _fuck_ I’m so gay. Take a shot every time I’m really fucking gay.”

He took two shots for good measure, washed the taste from his mouth with water, and left the kitchen with a good buzz. As he was heading back up the hallway, the doorbell rang, triggering his Pavlovian response and urging him forward on quick feet.

_It’s probably not him._

_Get ready to take another shot, Gay Ass._

Daichi lifted the bowl of candy and opened the door.

“ _Trick-or-treat!_ ”

Daichi’s eyes fell on Wednesday Addams and Batman.

His heart gave a strong twist and he glanced behind the two children standing directly at his door to the man dressed like Gomez Addams in a pinstripe suit, hair swept away from his face, skinny mustache glued over his top lip, leaning against the banister of his front porch.

“Mr. Sawamura!” Emi cheered. “We found you!”

“You found me!” he repeated, somewhat breathlessly.

Koushi’s eyes, rimmed with dark eyeliner and eye shadow, widened and he let out a loud laugh.

“ _Oh my god!_ ” he pushed away from the banister and rounded Lucas. “Dandelion!” He cackled, clutching his stomach. “Let me blow you!”

Daichi’s face flushed, heart in his throat.

Koushi pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Emi.

“Emi, take a picture of me blowing Mr. Sawamura.”

“Please stop phrasing it that way,” Daichi begged.

Koushi snickered and gripped the front of Daichi’s shirt in both hands, pulling him slightly down as he rose on his tiptoes.

_Ahhh, feels like a kiss._

But instead of a kiss, like Daichi was secretly hoping for, Koushi stretched up and blew at the dandelion seeds sticking out of Daichi’s cap.

Emi snapped a few pictures and Koushi released him again, to his disappointment.

“Lemme see, lemme see,” Koushi took the phone from Emi and held it up. “Oh my god, _cute_. New background. Sorry, Emi.”

“Nooooo! I’ve been replaced.”

Daichi’s chest filled with heat and he smiled, holding the bowl of candy out for Lucas and Emi to dig into it.

“So how’s it going so far?” he asked. “Getting some good spoils?”

“There’s an old lady on the corner handing out full size Butterfingers!” Lucas said.

“Oh dang, high roller.”

Koushi took a KitKat from Daichi’s bowl and leaned on his doorframe with a hum. “Some middle aged lady a block over looked at Luke and asked,” he adopted a nasally sneer, “ _Aren’t you a little too old to be trick-or-treating?_ ” Koushi’s lip curled. “I’m gonna TP her house later.”

“Ah, that’s okay,” Lucas said. “I… get that a lot.”

“Doesn’t make it okay,” Koushi ripped open the wrapper of the candy and broke a bar off.

“You’re never too old to trick-or-treat,” Daichi agreed. “I’m pretty sure my brother and sister are out here somewhere.”

“See that?” Koushi reached out and poked Lucas’ mask. “You can trick-or-treat as long as you want. I’ll trick any old white lady who complains.”

“Me too!” Emi said.

“Nah, you’ll get caught, clumsy.”

Emi scrunched her nose and Koushi returned it, sticking his tongue out too.

“Mr. Sawamura, you should come with us,” Lucas suddenly suggested. “We’re going to go to the haunted house across town after we’re done trick-or-treating.”

Emi let out a gasp and turned towards him, mouth hanging open. “ _Yeah! You should come_!”

Daichi glanced at Koushi.

He shrugged. “You’re welcome to join us.”

He cleared his throat. “Oh… uh… well… I— okay.”

Daichi had attempted to make it seem like the decision was a difficult one to make, but the quick way he had agreed in the end gave him completely away, evident by Koushi’s sly grin.

“Just give me a second to fill up this bowl so I can leave it on the porch,” Daichi said and ducked back into the house, leaving the door open. He went to where he had dumped the extra bags of candy in the entrance to the living room and carried them back to the doorway.

Koushi had moved inside, glancing around curiously as he chewed on his KitKat.

_Oh crap, when was the last time I dusted?_

Daichi couldn’t bring himself to check their surroundings, sure he would find a hundred things to be embarrassed about. After ripping the bags open and filling the bowl to the brim with candy, he lifted the small table on the inside of the doorway and dragged it out onto the porch. Koushi followed him out and Daichi closed and locked the door, setting the bowl on top of the table.

“What are the chances kids will just take one, you think?” he asked.

“Pretty low,” Koushi said, grabbing another KitKat and shoving it into his pocket. “But hey, you’ll be making at least one trick-or-treater very, _very_ happy tonight. So there’s that.”

Daichi chuckled. “I guess that’ll have to do then.”

“Yay!” Emi turned and bounded down the porch to the sidewalk. “Let’s go!”

Lucas chased after her, whipping his cape around theatrically.

“It’s really okay for you to come with?” Koushi asked and Daichi glanced at him as they followed the kids. “You don’t have like, an important episode of _Project Runway_ to watch or something?”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I like _Project Runway_.”

“So you don’t?”

Daichi was silent, staring straight ahead.

“I fucking knew it.”

Daichi chuckled and pushed his shoulder. “Shut the fuck up.”

Koushi snickered. “Hey, don’t worry. I like _Project Runway_ too.”

They walked up the sidewalk of the next house and waited while Lucas and Emi ran up to the door and rang the bell.

“I didn’t realize you lived so close,” Koushi said.

“Ah… yeah.”

“What is it… like three blocks?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“There a reason why you didn’t tell me?”

“Not really. Seemed like a weird thing to bring up randomly so…”

“We’re friends, right?” Koushi peered up at him and Daichi gulped. “I think your address is something I’d like to know. Especially if it’s surprisingly close by.”

“Sorry…”

Koushi smirked. And _ahh_ he looked good in that eyeliner.

“Well I know now,” Koushi lifted his chin. “Expect me to be dropping by whenever I feel like it from now on.”

_Yes please._

_Yes, yes, yes please._

“Come over anytime,” Daichi said, voice rough. He cleared his throat, tugging on the collar of his shirt.

_Come over and stay forever._

_Just move in._

_Let’s get married._

God Daichi was so pathetic.

Emi and Lucas joined them again and they turned back down the sidewalk.

They continued to make their way through the neighborhood until Emi’s and Lucas’ bags were practically overflowing.

“We can do more!” Emi wailed, trying to move to the next house.

Koushi caught her shoulder and dragged her back. “Where you gonna put it, Dummy? Your bag is full.”

“I need more!”

“You definitely don’t. C’mon. The sooner we ditch your bags back home, the sooner we can get to the haunted house, right?”

Emi was silent for a moment, glancing at Lucas.

“I’m ready for spooks,” he said with a shrug. “Besides, this is getting heavy.”

Emi hesitated a few more seconds, and then let out a sigh.

“Okay fine! I _guess_ I can call it quits for now…”

“Thank you for your generosity,” Koushi said with a roll of his eyes.

They turned and headed back towards the Sugawara home. Their journey had gone in a snake-like pattern that curled back around through the neighborhood so that they were only a few blocks away from their destination.

Koushi shoved his hand into Emi’s bag and came back out with a handful of candy. She let out a cry of complaint and swiped at him, but he dodged.

“Candy tax,” he mumbled, tearing off the wrapper of a lollipop and stuffing it into his mouth.

Emi stuck her tongue out at him, grabbed Lucas’ hand, and yanked him ahead on the sidewalk, out of reach of Koushi’s greedy hands.

He clicked his tongue. “So stingy.” He offered his handful of candy to Daichi and he took a Snickers bar, pretending like he wasn’t currently starving for sustenance.

Koushi eyed him silently for a moment, gaze dipping down and up his body.

“Where the hell did you find green pants like that?” he finally asked.

“I went to like, six DI’s,” Daichi admitted. “I think they used to be part of a Riddler costume. I really lucked out. Though they’re a little tight.”

“Yeah they are.”

Daichi’s face flamed and he took a bite out of the Snickers. When he finished it, he cleared his throat. “I like your Gomez costume, by the way.”

Koushi smirked at him and stroked his mustache. “Me and Em rewatch _The Addams Family_ every October. The old black and white TV version. Emi went through a phase of acting just like Wednesday. Her favorite word was _gloomy_ for a whole year. _Gloomy_ this, _gloomy_ that.” He chuckled. "It was adorable."

Daichi smiled, inching closer to him and shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Honestly, I think you make a _great_ Gomez.”

“Because I'm so charming and seductive?”

“Fuck no… I mean, he’s so protective and doting. He’s an amazing dad. Like you.”

Koushi fell silent.

Daichi glanced at him, at his serene, expressionless face as he stared at the sidewalk ahead of them, slowly twirling the stick of his lollipop.

Daichi furrowed his brow. “Did I say something wrong?”

Koushi shook his head. He offered him his handful of candy and Daichi took a Milky Way. As he was peeling the wrapper open, he felt a brush at his arm. Koushi had shifted nearer to his side, their elbows rubbing.

Daichi’s heart thundered and he closed even more space between them, keeping their arms in light contact as they continued down the sidewalk.

“After the haunted house,” Koushi said, voice low. “We’re gonna go back to my place and watch bad horror films.” He looked up at him. “Wanna come?”

_Yeeeeeesssssssss!_

“Yeah,” Daichi replied immediately. “Yeah. Hell yeah. That sounds… fun. I’d love to.”

A wicked grin flashed over Koushi’s face, replacing that solemn expression with one of mischief.

“Good. I’ll order pizza too, so try not to starve to death before then.”

Daichi flushed with embarrassment. “Ah, you can tell huh?”

“You mean you can't hear the death metal your stomach is screaming right now?”

“I haven’t eaten since lunch.”

Koushi passed him a bag of M&M’s. “Should I raise the candy tax?”

Daichi didn’t reply, pursing his lips as he ripped the bag open.

“Give me a second,” Koushi jogged forward, breaking the connection between their arms, to his disappointment. He ran right up behind Emi, wrapped an arm around her middle, and bent over her shoulders to snatch out another handful of candy from her bag.

Emi screeched and pulled away, but not before Koushi succeeded in stealing a good portion of the sugary treats.

“Dad!” she complained, kicking at him as he turned and fled back to Daichi, laughing maniacally.

“Candy tax!” he sang.

Emi and Lucas ran farther up ahead, casting wary glances over their shoulders. Lucas reached into his bag and produced a bunch of candy that he then dropped into Emi’s.

“Here we go,” Koushi said, walking at Daichi’s side once more. “I got some good ones this time.” He moved close and hooked their arms together, holding the candy out. He smiled up into Daichi’s face, corners of his eyes wrinkling happily. “Take what ya want.”

And if Daichi was bolder, maybe the sweet thing he took would be a taste of Koushi’s lips, so close to his in that moment as they walked arm in arm down the street.

If he was bolder, he might forget all about the candy and his hunger and make a move he so desperately wanted to make on this adorable and amazing man who had succeeded in completely snatching away his heart like a fistful of Halloween candy from the bag of an eleven year old.

But Daichi wasn’t so bold.

So he settled with a Reeses instead.

* * *

Daichi Sawamura was adorable.

He was a grown ass man who preferred to teach bratty little preteens English than play professional football. He was big, buff, and dressed like a dandelion. He had a major sweet tooth, a cute smile, and affinity to blush like a tomato at the smallest embarrassment.

And he was _terrified_ of haunted houses.

Koushi was in physical pain, both from the iron grip Daichi had on his hand, and from the ache in his stomach from laughing so hard at the other man’s expense.

A woman dressed as a clown leapt into the doorway by which they were passing in the dark hallway and let out a bloodcurdling screech, scaring an embarrassingly high pitched scream from Daichi seconds before he ducked into Koushi’s side and hid his face against his shoulder.

Koushi was in so much pain. He cackled and wrapped an arm around Daichi’s waist, offering him at least the illusion of comfort where his unhinged amusement failed.

He was happy, _so happy_ , that Emi had insisted they let her and Lucas go into the house alone to test their mettle against the frights. Koushi got to keep this joy completely to himself, seeing Daichi cower and scream at every little jump scare.

He was so funny.

“Daichi, Daichi,” Koushi wheezed, tugging on the back of his shirt. “We gotta go down stairs. Let go so I can walk.”

Daichi groaned and reluctantly pried his fingers from Koushi's sleeve, allowing him to take the lead down the stairwell flickering with the weak flashes of a strobe light.

“Here,” Koushi reached behind, offering his hand. “You can still hold my hand though.”

Daichi gripped him tight, making the bones in his fingers creak, and they moved slowly down the stairs.

“Relax, they won’t do a jump scare here. That’s dangerous,” Koushi said.

"I hate this," Daichi whispered.

They made it to the bottom of the stairs where another narrow hallway greeted them. This one, however, was different. Both sides of the hall had been replaced with black fabric that had been inflated and completely filled the space, creating a narrow, bouncy tunnel.

“Uh oh,” Koushi said. “We’re gonna have to squeeze through. Are you ready?”

Daichi let out a stream of curses. “This sucks. I never should have agreed to this bullshit.”

Koushi laughed and pulled him close. “Oh calm down. This is easy. Here, I’ll help you.” They stood at the entrance of the hallway and Koushi tugged Daichi behind him before taking both of his wrists and dragging them around his waist. “Hold on tight,” he commanded. “I’ll lead the way, you just try not to trip, okay?”

Daichi hesitated, but then wrapped his arms tight around him, pressing his body flush against Koushi’s back.

_So warm…_

“Are you ready?” Koushi asked.

“Ye-yeah,” Daichi stammered, breath feathering the nape of Koushi’s neck.

“Alright, let’s go!” Koushi held his arms out in front of him and they shuffled into the hallway. He laughed when the fabric resisted their movements, pushing them off balance.

Daichi held tight to his waist, pressing his face against the back of his neck as Koushi powered through, wrestling his way against the inflated walls. The hallway seemed to go on forever, and they nearly lost their footing on several occasions, stumbling into the wall and bouncing back, Koushi belting out laughter while Daichi groaned and hugged him closer.

“Almost there! I can see light!” Koushi forced their way forward until finally they broke free. “We did it!” he let out the cheer the instantly his feet connected with soft ground. The sudden change from wood floor to soft padding destroyed whatever was left of his balance and he pitched forward, letting out a cry as he went.

They tumbled to the floor, bouncing when they connected.

“Oof!” Koushi grunted when Daichi’s weight crushed down on top of him and he let out a laugh, fingers digging in to the cushions with which they had replaced the flooring. “Got us good,” he said and wiggled.

Daichi hurriedly climbed off of him, putting space between them once more. He cleared his throat and tugged on the collar of his shirt, avoiding Koushi's eyes.

Even in the dim light, Koushi could see the violently red color of his cheeks.

Cute.

How was he so cute? A grown man dressed like a dandelion, scared out of his wits, blushing like a schoolgirl in love...

There was just something, maybe _everything_ , about him that made Koushi want to tease him _relentlessly._

Especially now, when he was looking so vulnerable and shy, his hat sitting askew on his messy hair, eyes darting to his face and away.

Koushi really, _really_ wanted to tease him right now.

“Poor Daichi,” Koushi said in a low voice, crawling slowly towards him. “You look like a rabbit cornered by a fox.”

Daichi stared at him warily as he drew nearer and nearer.

“Let me help,” Koushi whispered, resting his hands on Daichi’s knees and pushing them gently apart. Daichi’s eyes widened, lips falling open. His hands slid up his thighs, fingertips meeting Koushi’s where they rested on his knees.

Koushi crawled closer and closer until he sat between his legs, watching him gulp hard, a bead of sweat slipping down the side of his throat. Daichi lifted his hands, trembling slightly, up towards Koushi’s face. The pads of his fingers just brushed against the curve of his jaw, and Koushi quite liked the way the touch sent shivers down his spine.

But not as much as the stricken, flushed expression that had overtaken Daichi's features. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

Like he wanted to see more.

In a different time and place, Koushi might go further, tease and torment Daichi to the fullest. See what other entertaining expressions he could coax out of him.

Unfortunately, the time and place just wasn’t right for the level of torture to which Koushi wanted to subject him.

So instead, he reached up and straightened Daichi’s cap from the crooked position the tunnel had knocked it.

“There,” Koushi said, voice soft, teasing. “All better.” He brushed his thumbs over Daichi’s cheekbones and smirked.

Daichi was frozen for a few seconds before his hands fell away from Koushi’s face and his head dropped forward. The fluff of the dandelion seeds caught in Koushi’s mouth and he sputtered and spat them out, leaning away.

Daichi’s chest shook with laughter and he rubbed his eyes.

“Ahh fuck,” he murmured.

Koushi grinned and pushed off of Daichi’s knees, standing unsteadily on the padded floor. “C’mon,” he said. “People are gonna catch up to us if we wait around too long.”

He offered his hands and Daichi took them with a heavy sigh. Koushi yanked him to his feet and Daichi stumbled against him slightly, one hand sliding around the small of his back and holding him close to his body.

“Okay,” he mumbled. “I take it back.”

Koushi cocked his head to the side. “What?”

“It’s not just the dad part you have in common with Gomez Addams.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah…” Daichi’s eyelids lowered, gaze flicking down to his mouth and then back up. “Charming and seductive suits you too.”

Koushi swallowed, tingling warmth filling the pit of his stomach.

Daichi Sawamura was so… adorable?

Or...

* * *

“C’mon, let’s go.”

Daichi watched quietly as Koushi maneuvered a sleeping Emi from the couch and into his arms. She slumped against his chest and let out a low murmuring complaint, but otherwise didn’t stir. Koushi held her with one arm under her bottom and tugged on Lucas’ hand, rousing the boy from his slumber.

He gently coaxed him into following as he carried Emi across the living room and into the hall. Daichi turned on the couch to watch them go, walking slowly to the bedroom on the right. When they disappeared from sight, he let out a deep breath and rested his forehead on his arms folded on the back of the couch.

It had gotten late and he should probably be leaving soon.

But he wanted to stay longer. He wanted to stay _forever_.

The night had been so fun. Terrifying… but fun.

Any time he spent with Koushi was fun (and terrifying).

And he didn’t want to go home now.

With a sigh, he pulled his head away from his arms and turned forward on the couch again, leaning over to grab one of the pizza crusts he had abandoned from the box on the table. As he chewed on it dejectedly, his eyes followed the movement of the bad horror movie playing on the TV screen ahead.

Koushi returned eventually and fell onto the couch at his side, letting out a groan. They sat in silence for a minute, watching the main character stumble through woods, calling out the name of her- undoubtedly dead- boyfriend.

“Are you even paying attention to this?” Koushi asked, leaning forward to snatch a Three Musketeers from the table.

“I stopped paying attention halfway through the last one,” Daichi admitted, lifting his beer can to his lips.

“They’re god awful.”

“The worst.”

Koushi chuckled.

Daichi glanced over his shoulder at him, catching the way he rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

Damn.

He was really overstaying his welcome now. Koushi was clearly exhausted. Prolonging his departure was just rude at this point.

Daichi finished his beer and set the can down on the table. He straightened his back and stretched his arms out in front of him with a groan.

“Well…” he said, slapping his thighs. “Guess I should probably get going…” He stood and grabbed the empty pizza box, tossing a handful of candy wrappers inside.

“Leave it,” Koushi said, standing beside him. “I’ll throw it out tomorrow.”

Daichi set the box back down but collected his empty beer cans. Koushi followed him as he carried them to the kitchen and discarded them in the trash.

“Thanks for letting me tag along tonight,” Daichi said, pulling his dandelion cap onto his head and going to the door to stuff his feet in his shoes. “It was fun.”

“Hey, thank Emi and Luke,” Koushi said. “They were the ones who invited you.”

Daichi chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll be sure to do that.”

Koushi stooped and pulled his shoes on at his side.

Daichi watched him, eyebrow cocked. “What are you doing?”

Koushi straightened and swept a hand through his hair. “Well I can’t just let you walk home alone,” he said. "That’s bad hospitality.”

Daichi might argue, insist that he was fine to walk on his own, but damn he was much too weak and way too gay to even attempt to pretend that he didn’t _really_ want Koushi’s company.

Koushi grabbed a jacket off of the hook next to the door and pulled it on. He had discarded his suit jacket and tie earlier, and then the mustache a short time later when the pizza arrived and the glue from the fake facial hair made it difficult to inhale the food as quickly as he wanted.

“Wanna borrow a jacket for the walk?” he offered. “It’s a little chillier out there now.”

Daichi considered turning him down, but the prospect of wearing Koushi’s jacket was much too attractive to resist.

“Sure.”

After a quick trip to the hall closet, Koushi returned with a tan cargo jacket.

“This one’s big on me,” he said. “Should fit.”

Daichi thanked him and slid the jacket on. It did fit, though just barely, and it also smelled _divine._ Sawdust mixed with some other light husky scent, slightly sweet, delicious, so very, very Koushi Sugawara.

They left the house, Koushi locking the doors behind, and then traveled slowly up the path to the sidewalk.

“My favorite part of the night was when you almost peed your pants in the haunted house,” Koushi said brightly as they headed towards Daichi’s home.

Daichi groaned. “I never should have agreed to do that. I’m a wimp.”

Koushi let out a laugh. “Aw, don’t worry about it. It’s cute.”

Daichi flushed happily and smiled.

_Worth it._

“I’m just glad I don’t have to work tomorrow,” Koushi said, rolling his shoulder. “I’m gonna need at _least_ one recovery day after all that candy I ate. I might barf.”

“I’m honestly hoping there’s no candy left in the bowl I set out,” Daichi admitted. “I don’t want to be tempted to eat more.”

“Don’t worry. There’s no way there’s anything left in that bowl.”

“Good.”

They walked in silence for a short while before Daichi spoke again.

“So… what is it that you do exactly? Emi told me that you… make houses into homes? I didn’t really understand what she meant by that.”

Koushi snorted. “Well, I mean… that’s pretty much it.” He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “I’m a construction contractor. I renovate and remodel. Not just houses though. Pretty much anything. Businesses and such.”

“That sounds like a pretty… laborious job. How’d you get into that?”

Koushi hummed and hunched his shoulders, staring straight ahead. “Well, since I dropped out of high school, I needed to somehow get into a job that would both pay well to support me and Emi, and didn’t require a lot of schooling. I had experience with carpentry and stuff from taking shop classes since I was in elementary school, so I started taking odd handyman jobs wherever I could get them.” He pursed his lips. “I worked mostly off Craigslist for a while, also answering phones at a call center for extra money. Did that until I got myself a reputation and licensing. And then I just kinda…” he shrugged. “Worked my way up. No big deal.”

Daichi couldn’t believe he could say it so nonchalantly. Nothing about what he had just told him could be considered _no big deal_.

“That’s…” Daichi hesitated. “Pretty incredible.”

Koushi shrugged again.

“Did you do work on the house you’re living in right now?”

“Yeah, that’s basically how I got to renting it. My landlord wanted to rent it out for more money, but it was pretty shabby. I was hired to fix it up and give it some more appeal and well, I did too good of a job to not at least take advantage of it a little bit.” He grinned at him. “It’s nice, actually. Usually after I do a job on a place, that’s the last I see of it. It’s kinda sad. I don’t get to enjoy my hard work. So it was nice that I got to live somewhere that I put effort into. Makes me feel like I own a bit of it, even if I am just renting.”

“Have you thought about buying a place?”

“I’d love to!” Koushi’s head dropped back and he stared at the sky as they turned the corner and headed down another street. “Someday I will. When I can afford it. I wanna get a fixer upper. Really put some elbow grease into it, you know? Turn it upside down and really make it… I dunno. My own.”

Daichi stared at him quietly for a few moments. His expression had gone serene as he stared at the sky, the moon and streetlamps softly glinting off his eyes and his pale hair, making the silver strands glow like platinum.

“I hope you can buy something soon,” Daichi said, turning forward once more. “I wanna see what you make out of it.”

Koushi chuckled and bumped him with his shoulder. “You’ll be the first I invite over to see it.”

Warmth spread through him, chasing away the chill of the brisk night air.

They talked idly the rest of the way to Daichi’s house, and then stood on the porch, staring into the empty bowl on the table in front of the door.

“Picked clean,” Koushi said.

“Left no trace,” Daichi confirmed, picking the bowl up. He unlocked the door of his house and set the table just inside, tossing the dandelion cap into the bowl before facing Koushi once more.

“Welp,” Koushi cleared his throat. “Here you are.”

“Here I am,” Daichi confirmed.

“Tonight was fun,” Koushi said. “Thanks for hanging out with me.”

Daichi smiled. “Anytime.”

Koushi kicked his heel softly against the porch and then turned. “Okay, see you later.”

“See you…”

Daichi watched him hop down the stairs to the sidewalk, hands in the pockets of his jacket.

And it was so disappointing. Daichi wanted to spend more time together, talking about anything and everything. Getting to know one another. Getting closer to each other. He wanted to be teased and toyed with just a little longer.

With a hard gulp, Daichi left the house once more and closed and locked the door behind him before running down the path to catch up with Koushi on the sidewalk.

“Uhh…” he said, slightly breathless from the spontaneous chase. “You know, it’s sure late. I’d hate to make you walk home all by yourself. Maybe I should accompany you. Ya know. For safety.”

Koushi stared at him in silence for a long second, blinking, before letting out a bark of laughter and pressing a hand over his mouth.

“Yeah,” he said with a snort. “Maybe you should do that.” He snickered and they continued down the sidewalk in the direction of his house.

Daichi’s face burned with embarrassment at the stupid ruse, but Koushi seemed amused by his antics, not at all discouraging the idea of spending more time together.

So fuck it.

“So, uhm,” Daichi scratched the back of his head. “You don’t have any family? I mean, other than Keishin?”

“And Keishin’s grandpa,” Koushi added. “That’s all. Well, that I care about.”

“There’s some you _don’t_ care about?”

“Hmm, the whole paternal side of my family is kinda… estranged? I guess.” He shrugged. “I didn’t really know them, growing up. They could be dead now for all I know. All I _do_ know is that they were really religious. The bad kind of religious. And they _hated_ my mom, so when I came into the picture, they just kinda… left. Didn’t want anything to do with us.”

Irritation twisted Daichi’s stomach and he scowled. He felt personally offended that there existed people in the world who didn’t want anything to do with someone as amazing as Koushi.

Ridiculous.

“And…” Daichi hesitated. “Your dad? He left when Emi was born?”

“Left when Emi was _conceived_ ,” Koushi corrected. “And he’s not my dad. Just a sperm donor, as far as I’m concerned. The old Chinese dude that gave ten dollar massages at the grocery store was more of a dad to me than _that_ prick.”

It almost hurt to hear it, that someone who was such a great dad could have such an awful one of his own.

“His loss,” Daichi mumbled, eyeing a calico cat as it sat on a fence and watched them pass, tail twitching. “He doesn’t get to see how well you’ve grown up. That’s his loss. Good riddance.”

Koushi laughed and warmth spread over his left side as he shifted closer to him.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “Good riddance.”

A few minutes later they were back on Koushi’s doorstep.

“Well, we made it back,” Koushi said, smiling at him.

“I guess we did,” Daichi hummed, filling once more with the sting of disappointment that they were about to part ways.

“Thanks for walking me home, Big Guy.” Koushi pushed his shoulder lightly.

“No problem,” Daichi took a step down from the porch. “So… I guess I’ll see you later?”

“Hm... Probably.”

Daichi smiled and gave him a wave. “Good.” He turned and headed back up the path.

“You _know_ …” Koushi’s voice made him pause.

When he glanced back at him, Koushi was slowly climbing down from the porch, tapping his chin.

“It’s so late,” he said. “And it’s Halloween. There might be all sorts of crazy lunatics out roaming the streets. I better walk you home after all. Ya know... for safety.”

Daichi didn’t speak as Koushi joined him yet again, smirking that mischievous smirk and looking thoroughly pleased with himself, a cat with butter on his whiskers. 

Daichi chuckled and rubbed his eyes. “Good idea.”

They continued to make the journey to and fro several more times, filling the slow walks with light conversation, teasing and joking and occasionally winding up in unintentionally deep philosophical tangents about existence and all the bullshit it entailed before devolving back into teasing and playful shoving.

Eventually, they made it back to Koushi’s house and Daichi fully expected the dance to continue, him coyly saying good night and Koushi following after him under the ruse that it was much too dangerous for him to walk alone, but instead, Koushi unlocked and opened his door.

_Ah._

_I knew it had to happen eventually._

Still, there was the disappointment again.

The disappointment that completely dissipated after the next words out of Koushi’s mouth.

“C’mon,” he called. “It’s way too late to walk home now. Just stay the night.”

Daichi didn’t even bother pretending that he shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t, and followed him inside the house.

Koushi closed and locked the door behind him, shivering as he kicked off his shoes and unzipped his jacket.

“Well on the bright side, maybe all that exercise burned off some of that chocolate we pigged out on tonight,” he said with a snicker and hung up his jacket.

Daichi smiled and toed off his shoes. "I think we'd need to run a marathon to burn that off, actually."

"Shit."

Daichi passed over the cargo jacket and Koushi draped it over his arm and crooked his finger at him.

“I’ll lend you some clothes to sleep in,” he said. “And I’ve got a spare toothbrush you can use too. Emi had a total meltdown when I kept forgetting to buy her a new toothbrush last time so I bought a pack of twelve. Bam. Parenting at its finest.”

He led him into the house and down the hallway to the far left room. The lights flicked on and Daichi glanced around the master bedroom, eager to consume every peek into Koushi's world as quickly as possible, lest the opportunity be snatched completely from his greedy hands.

The room was simple but smartly decorated, not cluttered with belongings. The floors were hardwood like the rest of the house, and under the queen sized bed was a large, cream colored rug. The wall against which the bed’s padded grey headboard was pressed was exposed brick, covered partly by a tapestry depicting a field of red poppies at sunrise.

It felt so elegant yet mature and comforting at the same time. The furniture was understated but hardy and the dark red sheets and comforter on the bed looked plush and soft and Daichi wanted nothing more than to just sink into them with Koushi in his arms.

_Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Gay Ass._

_Don't be daydreaming about that stuff right now._

Koushi went to a wooden dresser standing against the wall to the left and pulled out the drawers to grab clothes, which he then tossed to Daichi.

“Here, they might be a little tight.”

“Thanks.”

His eyes drifted in Koushi's direction to ask where he should get dressed but the question fled his mind at the sight of Koushi casually unbuttoning his shirt in plain view of Daichi's gay ass.

He should be used to it at this point, probably. Koushi had undressed in front of him several times back at the resort, so unconcerned by Daichi's prying eyes. He had seen it before. But… that didn’t do anything to quell the flip of his stomach at the sight of pale, toned flesh being exposed, inch by inch. It felt different this time, anyway. Now they were in Koushi’s house. In his _bedroom_.

_Yeah, with his daughter and her friend right across the hall._

_Get rid of that wishful thinking, Gay Ass._

Daichi set his clothes on the foot of the bed and turned away to unbutton his own shirt.

_Just don’t look at him._

_Problem solved._

Except that didn’t make him any less aware that Koushi was removing his clothes just a short distance away. It didn’t erase the thought that they were in Koushi’s bedroom, really the ideal place for Daichi to toss him down, stretch out on top of him, and spend the rest of the night getting _very_ acquainted with his body until he was begging him to stop.

It didn’t matter that there was no way he was going to do something as stupid as that.

Because his mind was already balls deep into the daydream and there was no saving his stupid gay ass now.

He had only succeeded in getting his shirt off by the time Koushi was slapping his shoulder, dragging him back to reality.

“Come into the bathroom when you’re done,” he said, and _damn_ he was already dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

“’Kay…”

Koushi turned and left the room and Daichi let out a deep breath.

“For one night of your life,” he grumbled, shoving his pants down to his ankles. “Can you _not_ be the gayest thing to ever exist?”

He quickly finished dressing and yeah, the clothes were a little tight, but not uncomfortably. Actually, as he caught his appearance in the full length mirror on the back of the bedroom door, they looked pretty good on him.

_Wow_.

_Nice._

_Should I buy tighter clothes?_

He admired himself for a moment, wondering if Koushi would agree with his musings on the high quality of his behind, before finally leaving the room and going to the bathroom where Koushi stood at the sink brushing his teeth. When he spotted him in the reflection of the mirror over the sink, he held out a purple toothbrush.

Daichi took it and stood at his side to spread toothpaste over the bristles.

They brushed their teeth quietly, standing side by side, glancing at each other in the mirror. Koushi’s eyes were smiling, doing things to Daichi’s stomach. He had washed his face, ridding himself of the Halloween makeup, and Daichi found himself kind of missing the eyeliner.

When they finished brushing, Daichi splashed water over his own face and then dried it off with a towel, momentarily losing himself to the smell of detergent. 

Wow. He was attracted to the scent of a towel.

He was reaching new heights of gay that night.

A tug on the fabric of his sweats at his hip drew his attention and he lifted his face from the towel, glancing over at Koushi.

“I knew they’d be tight. But jeez, Daichi, you’re thick.” Koushi snickered.

“That’s not _all_ that’s thick,” Daichi said and was immediately struck with regret. He pressed a hand over his eyes as Koushi erupted with laughter and slumped against his side, arms wrapping tight around his middle as he tried to smother his cackling against his shoulder.

“Okay, okay,” Daichi groaned. “Stop. I get it.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Koushi wheezed. “I sure hope the thick thing you’re talking about is your _head_ , Daichi, because that was just _embarrassing_ for you.”

“Shuddup. I bet that line would work on someone I was trying to seduce.”

_Like you._

_Please date me._

“Uh huh.” Koushi straightened and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Try that line on someone someday and if it actually works, I’ll give you fifty bucks.”

“Make it a hundred.”

“Deal.”

They shook hands and Koushi snickered again. He turned off the light of the bathroom and led Daichi out into the hallway, turning to walk backwards and keep him in his gaze. “Okay but every time you try it and it _doesn’t_ work, you owe _me_ a hundred.”

“Fuck that,” Daichi said.

“Oh, you’re admitting it’s a shitty line?” Koushi went back into his bedroom and Daichi followed.

“Sometimes even the _best_ lines don’t work,” Daichi said.

“Yeah but we’re not talking about the best lines. We’re talking about _that_ line.”

Koushi scooped Daichi’s clothes off of the foot of the bed and tossed them onto the dresser.

“All the more reason not to pay you every time it fails,” he said.

“Jeez, you make it sound like you’re gonna be using it often. Slow down, Stud, save some for the rest of us.” Koushi flipped on the lamp sitting atop the bedside table and then crawled into the bed, pulling the comforter up over him. “Turn off the light, would ya?”

Daichi hesitated. “Uhm… am I… not sleeping out on the couch or…”

“Ehh, why?” Koushi sat back against the headboard and cocked an eyebrow. “How uncomfy. Just share with me. It’s not like we’ve never done it before.”

_Yeah but…_

Daichi gulped. He flicked off the light and walked around to the other side of the bed.

_I’m going to get spoiled._

_If I get too used to it…_

“Okay,” Koushi said, lying down and facing Daichi, one arm folded under his head.

Daichi mirrored his position.

“How about, every time you use it and fail, you owe me dinner? Is that a better trade?”

“Honestly, it’s awkward,” Daichi admitted. “What if I want to take you out for dinner just because? You’re going to spend the whole time thinking I failed to get laid.”

“Oh, I’d think that anyways.”

“I’ll have you know that I—”

“Get laid a lot?”

Daichi fell silent, lips pursed. Because, well… no. Not really. Not anymore. Not since he graduated and left the carefree college life behind.

Koushi took his silence as an answer, his nose scrunching with a devilish smirk.

“I used to,” Daichi said hurriedly, before Koushi could tease him. “Like, _a lot_. I was really popular in college.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Hell no.”

“Please?”

“No. I’m not going to tell you about my past conquests.”

“Ooo, _conquests_. How very _fuckboi_ of you. Spill the deets.”

"Shuddup. I'm not telling you. That's weird."

"Why is it weird?"

_Because I want to fuck you, idiot._

“It’s just weird.”

Koushi clicked his tongue. “Boo. You’re no good at gossip, Daichi.”

“It’s not gossip if it’s _my_ secrets,” he argued.

“Since when?”

“Since forever?”

Koushi hummed. “Sounds fake. You’re just stingy.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh. “Okay then, how about you tell me about all the times _you’ve_ gotten laid?”

“Easy! There’s nothing to tell.”

Daichi stared at him silently for a moment. He gazed steadily back, expression relaxed, giving off no hint of deception.

“Hold on.” Daichi sat up on one elbow and gaped down at him. “Nothing? You’re…”

Koushi wiggled his fingers against his face, closed his eyes, and said in a breathy voice. “ _Untouched_.”

“No _fucking_ way,” Daichi said. “No fucking way in hell.”

Koushi snorted and rolled onto his back, stacking his hands under his head. “Daichi, Babe. How old was I when Emi was born?”

Daichi sat up and crossed his legs. “Fifteen…”

“ _Tadaaaaa._ ”

“Okay but _still_.” Daichi refused to believe it. “Still. You’re twenty-six _now_. You’re telling me that even now you’ve never… you’re still a…”

“Oh my god Daichi relax. _Virgin._ You can say it. It’s not going to summon a succubus to fuck me right here in front of you or anything.”

“I just don’t…” Daichi let out a breath, staring across the room.

Koushi giggled. “Wow. Your mind is blown huh? Is it really that hard to believe that someone as perfect and sexy as me has never had sex?”

“ _Yeah_ , honestly.” He looked down at him. “How have you stayed a virgin this long?”

Koushi rolled his eyes. “It’s not as hard as it sounds.”

Daichi was silent, wearing an incredulous expression.

Koushi sat up and leaned against the headboard. “I swear, it’s like you conveniently forget key factors of my life at times like this.” He gave him a pointed stare. “I started taking care of Emi when I was fifteen years old. I dropped out of high school. I immediately started working multiple jobs. When I wasn’t working, I was raising a little girl almost completely by myself. A little girl who wanted to do pageants, dance class, karate, _trombone_ for a couple of loud months, swimming, _competitive jump roping_.” Koushi counted off on his fingers. “A _girl_ , who deserved a dad who knew how to do hair, make clothes, _cook_ , care for her feelings, teach her to walk and talk and be good but strong, to fight her corner and show up at parent teacher conferences and recitals and competitions and still make enough money to pay rent and bills and buy food and clothes and pay for trips to the dentist and the doctor and _where_ , in all these eleven years of juggling all of that, _simultaneously_ , would I find the time to go and get my dick wet?”

Daichi swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling fully and thoroughly put in his place.

“Okay,” he said, voice soft. “That… that makes sense.”

Koushi let out a snort and pulled his legs up to his chest, folding his arms over his knees.

“Not to mention,” he started, eyes wandering off across the room. “I'm not really interested in a fling, and there’s not really anyone interested in getting _involved_ with a guy with a preteen daughter. Nobody under forty, at least.”

“ _What_?” The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Koushi jumped slightly in surprise at the volume and suddenness of the question and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Are you fucking crazy?” Daichi asked, brows furrowing. “Where did you get _that_ idea?”

“Uhhh…”

“Anyone would be _lucky_ to date you,” Daichi went on. “I mean, I’d get it if you had a kid like _some_ of the brats I see on a daily basis. But Emi? Emi is _amazing._ So smart and talented and fun… Whoever can look at Emi and see a _dealbreaker_ is a fucking idiot. And you… you’re such a great dad to her and anyone… _anyone_ would be so lucky to be given the opportunity to join your family.”

Koushi rested his chin on his knees, bottom half of his face hidden behind his folded arms. His cheeks dusted over with pink and he looked away, blinking rapidly.

_Oh crap._

_So cute._

_Now you’ve done it, Gay Ass._

Daichi gulped, heart thundering.

Neither of them spoke for a long minute and then Koushi cleared his throat and leaned over to turn off the lamp on the bedside table, casting the room in darkness, save for the soft glow from the window.

Daichi heard the shuffling of blankets as Koushi lay down once more and he let out a deep breath.

_Said too much._

_Can he tell I’m head over heels for him yet?_

Daichi lay on his back, pulling the blanket up his chest.

The room was quiet for long seconds and Daichi wondered if maybe Koushi was already asleep, unconscious the instant his head had hit the pillow.

“So are you gonna tell me about all the times you got laid or what?” Koushi’s voice finally broke the silence.

“Fuck no,” Daichi growled.

“Boo… No fair.”

“Shuddup and go to sleep.”

“Can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Cold. Cuddle me, Daichi.”

He didn’t even bother entertaining the idea of turning down the request.

Daichi rolled onto his side and pulled the blanket up over his shoulder. Beneath, he reached out until he found Koushi and grabbed a fistful of the front of his shirt.

Koushi let out a surprised, “ _Whoa_ ,” as Daichi dragged him across the bed and into his chest.

“Eager, huh?” Koushi whispered against his neck as he scooted closer. “Do you feel guilty for forcing me to admit the sad reality that I’m a virgin?”

“Hush,” Daichi mumbled, draping his arm over his waist and sliding the other under his neck.

“Hey Daichi, wouldn’t it be funny if Emi walked in on us like this? What would you say to her?”

Daichi peered across the bed at the glowing red lights from the clock on the bedside table.

“Koushi it’s almost five in the morning. Shut the fuck up.”

“But I want to know what you’d say to my daughter if she caught us cuddling in bed. I’ve given her the sex talk, but not the _gay sex_ talk. Since I’m inexperienced in that area, would you tell her for me?”

“You’re inexperienced in _every_ area when it comes to sex,” Daichi said. “If you could fake it through the straight shit, you could fake it through the gay shit.”

“That’s what _he_ said.”

“I swear to god.”

Koushi giggled and pressed closer to him, making Daichi’s heart do flips.

They were silent once more and Daichi settled in to sleep, finally.

He was on the verge of unconsciousness when Koushi’s voice roused him yet again.

“Hey Daichi…”

Daichi groaned and threw a leg over his hip in defiance. “ _What_?”

Koushi hesitated. Then, “The stuff you said. The nice stuff about Emi and… all that…”

Daichi waited for him to continue.

“Thanks,” he finished, mumbled the word under his breath and then buried his face against Daichi’s collar.

Daichi gulped, heart hammering in his chest.

“Don’t mention it,” he whispered and closed his eyes to sleep at last.

* * *

_“Mom it wasn’t that big of a deal.”_

_Miu gave a rough shake of her head, causing a lock of her short, grey hair to flop against her forehead, fingers tightening around Koushi’s hand as she pulled him up the sidewalk._

_“Tell me_ everything _that she said,” she snapped, voice low and harsh._

_Koushi gulped. “Just… that I don’t look anything like Elvis because… because I’m Asian. And that… I should try Jackie Chan next year.”_

_“I’ll_ kill _her!” Miu’s foot flashed out and kicked a board in the white picket fence surrounding the yard of the house that was their late night destination. The board cracked in half, the top clattering to the sidewalk behind them as they continued on to the gate._

_“Mom, it’s okay. Can’t we just let it go?”_

_Miu pulled him to a stop in front of the gate and faced him, stooping slightly to stare fiercely into his eyes._

_“No,” she said, voice stern. “Listen to me, Koushi. There are always going to be people who try to tell you what you can and cannot do. Because of how you look or how you talk or because of whatever else they decide to not like about you. And if we don’t make those people shut up, then they’re just going to keep talking.” She released his hand and reached up to smooth his hair back from his forehead. “You’re my strong, smart boy and I know that you won’t let it hurt you. But next time, she might say it to someone that it_ does _hurt. It’s up to strong people like us to prevent that from happening. Understand?”_

_After a moment’s hesitation, Koushi gave a nod._

_“Good.” Miu straightened and tightened the black obi of her karate gi, turning her eyes up the path to the large, white house at the end. “Now. We always give a second chance. So we will be civil and ask kindly for an apology. But that’s it. No third chances, you hear me?”_

_Koushi nodded again._

_“Good. C’mon.”_

_She took Koushi’s hand again and led him up the path to the large front porch of the house. After ringing the doorbell, they waited silently, Miu’s right foot tapping impatiently against the welcome mat._

_The door was finally opened and a middle aged white woman dressed in a lavish silk robe stood in the doorway, gazing down her sharp nose at them with an annoyed expression. When she noticed Koushi, still dressed in his Elvis costume, she frowned and leaned against the door._

_“We’re out of candy,” she said, voice revealing her irritation. “Not that it matters. This one has already been here.”_

_Miu’s fingers tightened around Koushi’s hand but she didn’t let her anger into her voice when she spoke. “Hello there, Ma’am. My son told me that you said something about his costume and I’d very much appreciate it if you apologized to him.”_

_The woman’s arched eyebrows lowered and her nose twitched. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_“He said you told him he couldn’t be Elvis because he’s Asian.”_

_“That doesn’t ring a bell.”_

_“You told him to dress up as Jackie Chan instead.”_

_She huffed and examined her fingernails. “Fine. I might have said something like that.”_

_“What you said was cruel and wrong. Please apologize.”_

_The woman straightened away from the door and gave Miu a flat look. “I'm_ so sorry _your son doesn’t pull off The King. Fuck a whiter man next time if it means so much to you.”_

_The door slammed in their faces, followed by the sound of a lock clicking in place._

_For long seconds, Miu and Koushi stood there in silence, Miu’s eyes directed straight ahead at the closed door._

_“Mom?” Koushi finally tugged on her hand._

_Miu whirled to him, leaned down, and hefted him up in her arms, holding him under his bottom as she rushed down the porch and up the path towards the sidewalk._

_“Koushi, listen to me,” she said, voice low and gentle. “You are perfect exactly as you are and you have the potential to be anything that you want. When I look at you, I see my father and my mother, two proud, Japanese immigrants who built a life in a place that tried so hard to reject them.” She spoke quickly, carrying him to the sidewalk and heading up the street. “My parents were kind and gentle and tolerant and I know that you are too.”_

_Koushi hugged her around the neck and stared into her face as she inhaled a deep, shuddering breath, eyes darting up to meet his gaze._

_“But sometimes in life… we must decide to_ not _be tolerant. This… this is one of those times.” Her chin lifted. “If justice isn’t given to us freely, we will take it by the horns and shake it until satisfaction comes out. Understand?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Good. Now… let’s go buy some toilet paper and eggs. Mama’s got a white lady to punish.”_

* * *

When Daichi woke up the next morning, the bed was empty.

Releasing a groan, he stretched his arms high above his head and rolled onto his back, squeezing his eyes shut against the warm light that poured in from the window. With a yawn, he peeled his eyes open and squinted at the clock on the bedside table.

_9:35 a.m._

Four and a half hours of sleep didn’t feel like nearly enough for Daichi’s weary bones, but his inner alarm clock was nudging at his consciousness, urging him to get the fuck outta bed before he was late for work.

_It’s the weekend._

_Let me sleep longer._

He rested back for long, silent seconds, until a distant laugh had him shooting up in bed with a gasp.

_Wait a fuckin' second._

He was at _Koushi’s house_.

How could he waste precious time lounging around in bed at _Koushi's house_? (Even if it _did_ smell _amazing_.)

Daichi scampered out from under the comforter and fell out of the bed, hitting the floor with a _thump_ and a groan. He didn’t linger long on the shame of his clumsiness and instead bolted for the door, smoothing his shirt down and blinking the remnants of sleep from his eyes. In the hallway, where voices were suddenly clearer, he forced himself to slow and walk calmly.

“C’mon!” Emi’s voice shouted. “It’s one of my favorites!”

Daichi emerged from the hallway and turned for the kitchen where the noise was coming.

Lucas and Emi, still wearing their pajamas, sat on stools at the kitchen island while Koushi stood across from them, whisking into a large, green bowl.

His hair was standing in every direction imaginable and he wore a lazy grin, eyes cast to his bowl and _fuck_ Daichi felt catapulted into a future he wanted so badly that moisture pinched in his eyes and he could do nothing but stand and stare as he struggled to collect himself.

“Yeah, I wanna hear it!” Lucas said, turning to offer Emi a strawberry from the plate sitting in front of him. He noticed Daichi and perked. “Mr. Sawamura’s awake!”

Emi and Koushi looked at him and Daichi cleared his throat and joined them in the kitchen, sitting on the stool next to Emi.

“Good timing, Mr. Sawamura!” Emi said, face bright. “Dad was about to tell us the story about how he and Mom got revenge on a racist lady one time.”

“Oh yeah?” Daichi looked at Koushi, catching his eye roll before he turned from the island and flicked on the stove.

“It wasn’t that crazy,” he said as he moved along the counter, grabbed a mug, and filled it with coffee. He brought it back to the island and passed it over to Daichi and then went back to whisking. “I was like… eight. I dressed up as Elvis for Halloween one year and some racist lady told me I should stick to dressing up like Jackie Chan instead.”

“ _Yikes_ ,” Daichi said and lifted the mug of coffee to his lips, salivating at the smell of the roast wafting into his face.

“So anyway, I told my mom and she went on a _rampage._ She dragged me to the lady’s house and demanded she apologize but the lady said… uh…”

“To make a kid with a whiter guy next time,” Emi filled in the blanks.

“Yeah. With different words though.” Koushi’s nose scrunched and he set the bowl down. “Mom was pissed, so she took me to the store to get toilet paper and eggs. We waited until the lady was asleep and then just _went to town_ making a mess of her house. She had this biiig oak tree in the front yard and we _covered_ it in toilet paper. We went through two twenty-four packs of rolls. You couldn't see any part of the original tree except for the few branches that were too high for us to throw over.” He snorted. “We pelted the front of the house with eggs so when we threw toilet paper on it, it stuck and looked _awful_. Like a big, sloppy Mummy house. Then Mom smashed all of her ceramic garden decorations and stole her Autumn wreath off of her door. We had it hanging up in our house for like… five years.”

Daichi’s eyes drifted off into the living room where the damaged flamingo was on display on a shelf.

“Hmm… so that’s where you learned it,” he mumbled.

Koushi didn’t seem to hear him as Emi and Lucas raged over the story.

“They never got caught!” Emi said. “Once it was done, they disappeared into the night…”

“Like Batman,” Lucas said.

“Like Batman!” Emi agreed and they immediately began singing the old Batman theme song, wiggling on their stools and smacking the kitchen island with their palms.

“Okay, okay, have you two washed your hands?” Koushi interrupted them. “I’m putting the first crepe on the stove soon and they’re gonna be done super quick so you better be ready to catch 'em!”

Emi and Lucas screamed and ran from the kitchen, trailing laughter on their way to the bathroom.

Daichi chuckled and set his coffee down on the kitchen island.

“Ahh,” he said with a sigh. “I remember having energy like that…”

“Oh barf, you sound like an old man,” Koushi said and went to the refrigerator. He opened it up and started pulling jars and containers out. “As the older one of us two, I don’t appreciate that at all.”

Daichi grinned. “Oops, sorry Grandpa.”

“Hey,” Koushi placed his items on the island and gave him a glare. “I better be in my fifties before I become a grandpa. _At least._ ”

“Uh huh.”

Daichi watched him fondly as he opened the jars of jams and syrups and lastly a tub of whipped cream.

He never thought that such simple movement could be so enchanting, and yet as Koushi’s long, pretty fingers worked their simple magic of twisting and prying and flicking, Daichi just couldn’t look away.

“You better not be judging me,” Koushi said, drawing him out of his trance.

“Hm?” Daichi blinked up at him.

Koushi cocked an eyebrow and nodded down at the tub of whipped cream. “I usually make my own. But I was too tired today so we get the easy stuff. Don’t judge me.”

Daichi snorted. “I think you’re overestimating the types of things I have strong, judgmental feelings about.”

“Oh? You like whipped cream from a tub?”

“I like whipped cream. I don’t care where it comes from.” He paused, seeing an opportunity to test out an awkward flirt. “Though I gotta admit… in the bedroom, I prefer it from the can.” His eyelids lowered and he smirked. “Easier to apply.”

Koushi stared at him silently for a moment. Then, without taking his eyes from Daichi’s, he dipped one of his long, pretty fingers into the tub of whipped cream, brought it back out, and smeared the sweet fluff on the tip of Daichi’s nose.

Daichi blinked.

A wide grin stretched across Koushi’s face and his eyes went mischievous as he popped the finger into his mouth and sucked the cream from it.

“I dunno," he said, voice smooth as butter. "Applying by hand seems to work just as well. More fun too.”

His eyebrows flicked up suggestively and he winked before turning away to carry the bowl of crepe batter to the stove.

Daichi’s face burned and his heart did somersaults in his chest.

And _ohhhh shit._

Daichi had really fucked up now.

He had really stuck his foot in it.

There was no question about it anymore.

He had fallen completely, irreversibly in love with his student’s father.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I think "oh, the chapters are going to be shorter from now on!" I look at what I have planned for the next chapter and am like "welp... never mind." So basically, every once in a while we will have shorter chapters like this one and then longer ones, and then shorter... there is no rhyme or reason. RIP
> 
> Also, I'm so stoked that this chapter conveniently fell in October! I didn't plan it to happen that way and last month when I noticed that the next chapter was the Halloween one I was like HELL YEAH. Great timing 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that reads this story! Most of these earlier chapters were written a long time ago so I find it strenuous to edit them without just rewriting every line, but I promise it will start to move much smoother eventually <3
> 
> [and the Emi goes to... Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7DeYXUi6knqWWQq1TcvEl8?si=oswewtEmQNeyqxx2_AmUyQ)  
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](https://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/mooifyourecows)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Giving Thanks


	6. Dad Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Degrees of separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moods:  
> [Slow Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsgNG-L6aw4)  
> "What I've learnt from a traveller  
> There's no road that can lead to Nirvana  
> There's a world to discover  
> But home is love"
> 
> [Good Thing Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIqUnbTzpNg)  
> "Maybe I'm saying it too early, maybe I'm moving fast  
> I may not be the first to love you, but I wanna be the last  
> When you know, then you know, and I can't let a good thing go"

Riichi Sawamura liked to think he was a simple man.

He was an uncomplicated sort who was happy so long as he had a cold beer to drink, a sport on the television to watch, and a few hours on the weekend to take his rod and tackle out to the river for some quiet, peaceful fishing. Someday, he hoped to retire from his job, buy a fancy RV, and travel the country with the love of his life, his beautiful wife of twenty-eight years. His pride and joy were his three children and all of their accomplishments, big and small.

And if there was one thing that he wanted more than anything in the world, it was a whole herd of tiny grandchildren to spoil absolutely rotten.

A dream that he was, at this point, unsure he’d ever get to see realized.

Maybe he worried too much. Sure, his two youngest, the twins, seemed completely apathetic about the prospect of someday having families of their own. But they were so young. So young and filled with the lust for adventure and fun, completely turned off by the very idea of responsibility.

There was still hope for them to come around. Erina especially. Joji may show less than a single ounce of interest in children or even the thought of girls, but Erina was different. 

At least he thought she was different. Sometimes he wondered if it was all in his head, the thought that she took after his wife and had the type of qualities that made her such a wonderful mother.

Maybe his rose colored glasses were a little smudged when he looked at his sweet, only daughter who could do no wrong in any way, shape, or form.

Maybe.

As for his eldest son…

Well.

Despite it being years since he first learned of Daichi’s particular… _tastes_ … Riichi still didn’t quite know what to think about it.

It seemed though, in the very least, that grandchildren from his eldest was out of the picture.

He had never professed any sort of intention to adopt, and conception between him and a partner wasn’t possible so…

Well, there was hope for Erina, at least.

Maybe.

“I’m going out!”

Riichi looked up from the sandwich he was crafting at the kitchen counter, watching Erina pass by with football in hand.

“Where're you off to?” he called.

“Meeting Jo, Brandon, and Schofie at the park,” she said, pausing at the front door.

Riichi hummed, placing a slice of sourdough bread over the other half of the sandwich. “Sounds fun… hey Rina…”

“Yeah?”

“Random question. Is there anyone… possibly even Brandon or Ryan… that you... you know—”

“I don’t want a boyfriend.” She caught his drift and shot it down. “ _Especially_ not Brandon or Schofie. I'm too good for them. See you later.”

“See you,” Riichi sighed.

Well. She was young.

There was still hope.

After fetching a beer from the refrigerator, he collected his plate with his finished sandwich and carried them both through the house to the living room where Noa sat on the couch, sewing together a hole in his favorite jeans and watching the television in the corner of her eye. He paused in front of her and leaned over, lips puckered.

Noa smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss.

“Thanks, Hon,” he said and continued on to his recliner, falling into it with a groan.

“I don’t know why you don’t just buy new ones.” She shook the pants out and examined them with a critical eye. “The ass is all wore out.”

“ _My_ ass is all wore out, but you’re not gonna replace me with someone new, right?” He cracked open his beer.

“Well if I find an attractive, comfortable fit,” she sang and gave him a smirk.

“Evil woman.” He sipped his beer and set it down on the TV tray sitting next to his chair. “Now, what crap is on the tube?” He lifted the remote control and started flipping through the channels.

“It’s all crap these days,” Noa sighed, threading her needle through denim. “I’m telling you we should get rid of the cable.”

“We wouldn’t be able to watch football then.”

“Oh, aren’t you sick of football yet?”

“Never.” Riichi found a tennis match and set his remote to the side. “Here we go.”

“Just when I thought _football_ was boring,” Noa muttered.

Riichi ignored her and took a bite of his sandwich.

“I’ll tell you what,” he said, chewing. “That Serena.” He pointed at the TV. “ _She_ shoulda played Wonder Woman. She’s exactly what I picture her to look like. No offense to that Gal gal, but I mean just look at those arms! Just replace that racket with the leg of a Nazi and we got the whole movie sorted!”

Noa hummed, leaning back on the couch. “The whole movie would've been sorted a little _too_ quickly with Serena, don't you think?”

“Good point.”

They sat in silence for a short while, until the sound of the front door opening drew their attention.

Riichi took a sip of his beer, waiting for the reappearance of Erina and her subsequent complaint about her truck not starting, as was the usual when the weather began to chill the way it had that weekend.

Life was predictable like that. 

Riichi watched sports and drank beer and Erina's truck didn't start on the weekends.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't quite like it that way.

Simple, easy, predictable. Never more than a hair out of place.

But instead of Erina, Daichi appeared in the archway of the living room. He didn’t say a word as he crossed the room and sunk to the floor at Noa’s feet, promptly hugging her leg in his thick arms and resting his head on her knee, face buried in the fabric of her grey sweatpants.

Noa set the jeans on the couch at her side and smoothed her hand over Daichi’s hair.

“Hey there, Sweetie,” she greeted him in that soft and loving voice she reserved specifically for their eldest.

Riichi watched them, setting his sandwich down on the plate in his lap.

When Daichi didn’t respond to Noa’s greeting, she frowned, still stroking his hair.

“Is something wrong, Daichi?”

He groaned and rubbed his face against her knee, arms flexing as he hugged her leg tighter. After another long, silent moment, he mumbled,

“I’m in _love_.”

Riichi’s mouth went dry.

Well shit.

_Love?_

This type of conversation topic was definitely more than one hair out of place.

Noa let out a soft gasp. “Love? Like… really in love?”

“ _Really_ in love,” Daichi repeated. “Like, so in love that it hurts. So in love that I don’t know what to do.”

Well _shit._

Could Riichi get up and leave? It was probably a real chickenshit thing to do, but this was something he didn’t want to be around to hear about. It was... complicated.

But leaving now, it’d be painfully obvious why, wouldn’t it?

It’d be pretty clear just how big of a chickenshit Riichi was if he got up and left in the middle of his gay son telling his mother he was in love.

With a _man_ , Riichi assumed.

So he’d stay.

If only to prove that he was supportive, that he wasn’t as awful of a father as he seemed… he would stay.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Noa tugged on Daichi’s elbows. “Sit next to me and tell me all about him!”

Daichi climbed onto the couch and sat at her side, stretching his legs out in front of him. His eyes fell on Riichi and then darted away.

“Uhm,” he cleared his throat. “Should we… talk somewhere else? So Dad can watch…” he looked at the TV, “his tennis match?”

Well that hurt.

Just a little bit.

Either Daichi knew, could _tell_ , that Riichi didn’t want to hear this conversation, or he himself didn’t want to speak about such things in front of his father.

He didn’t know which was worse.

Daichi knowing Riichi’s discomfort with his sexuality.

Or Daichi’s discomfort with Riichi.

They were both equally bad, he decided.

“It’s tennis.” Noa waved a hand. “What’s there to hear? Go ahead, tell me about this person you’re in love with.”

Daichi hesitated another moment, but eventually conceded. He turned to Noa and said in a reverent, almost breathless voice, “He’s _amazing_ , Mom. His name is Koushi. We met a few months ago and have become friends now and… he’s just so… _amazing._ ”

Noa took his hand and held it in her lap. “Spill it. Tell me everything.”

So it was going to be a long conversation.

Riichi lifted his beer to his mouth.

Very well.

“He’s just… I don’t even know how to describe it. When I’m with him, I feel so light.” He swept his fingers through his hair. “He’s gorgeous. He’s funny. He’s clever, strong, brave. A _huge jackass._ ”

Riichi paused, looking at him in surprise.

Huge Jackass?

Did he hear that right?

Noa chuckled. “What? What are you talking about?”

“He is,” Daichi said. “Oh my god, he’s such a jackass. You should hear all the shit he gives me. He calls me a loser and a nerd. He always finds a way to make me look like an idiot and can turn _any_ situation in his favor. Honestly the biggest jackass in the world.”

_Maybe the definition of love has changed recently._

Riichi took another bite of his sandwich.

“But I love it,” Daichi went on, and Riichi watched the way his cheeks colored. “I have so much fun when we’re together. We can banter back and forth like we’ve been friends for years, and then completely switch gears and talk about serious stuff. I feel so… _comfortable_ around him. Like I can just be myself… like he wouldn’t want me to be anyone else in the world.”

Riichi lowered his eyes to his sandwich.

That was something Daichi probably couldn’t say about him, his own father.

Ouch.

“He sounds wonderful already,” Noa said. “Tell me more. What does he do for a living?”

“He’s a construction contractor. He remodels houses and businesses. He’s done work on his own house and Mom it’s so good. He’s so good at what he does. And the way he got there? It’s just… he’s been through _so much_ , and yet he’s still this amazing, positive, cheerful, fun guy. And he’s exhausted. You can just tell he’s freaking _exhausted._ But he tries so hard not to let it show and he keeps pushing himself and I just want to shake him and make him take a damn break. He’s the strongest person I know.”

The way he said it, so fervent and passionate, made Riichi certain he was telling the truth.

“He makes every situation fun and exciting. Last month, remember the fundraiser thing?”

“Of course.”

“He was the one who scored a touchdown on me,” Daichi said. “The one I tackled in the end zone?”

Noa was silent for a moment, blinking slowly. “He… the one with the grey hair?”

“Yeah! That’s him!”

“I met him!” Noa looked across the room to Riichi. “Riich, remember? He was that young man who got in that fight in the stands!”

Riichi grunted, trying to recall back to that night.

“Fight?” Daichi repeated. His face went solemn. “ _Fist_ … fight?”

“Yeah! It was right after Erina had gotten hit and couldn’t get up for a little while. Some asshole was saying all sorts of nasty things. Your friend, Koushi, shut him up.”

Ah, Riichi did remember that. He had been just about to go take care of the bastard himself when the young man had made a stand. He could clearly remember the biting way his words had cut through the air and drew everyone into silence.

He had quite the vocabulary.

And right hook, if Riichi recalled correctly.

Daichi let out a breath. “Sounds like him. He’s… confrontational. I swear I thought he was going to kick _my_ ass when we first met.”

“Oh, he did a number on the other guy’s face before William broke it up.”

Daichi paled. “Liam? Se-seriously?” He groaned and rubbed his face. “You’re kidding me.”

“Not kidding,” Noa said with a giggle.

Ah.

Riichi had nearly forgotten that. Daichi had had a crush on his quarterback back in high school. It was around that time that he had come out to them, wasn’t it? It had been such a shock for Riichi. He had never suspected that _his_ son… it just didn’t seem possible.

“Well, anyway. Yeah, that’s him. And when he scored that touchdown, he won two tickets to that fancy resort, right? Well his friend that teamed up with him, Keishin, he didn’t want to go to the resort. So Koushi took _me_ instead.”

Noa’s face went slack with awe. “Oh my gosh, how was it? I hear it’s incredible.”

Daichi slumped back on the couch. “Holy shit Mom, you gotta go one day. I could spend all day in the mud baths, no kidding.”

Noa looked at Riichi. “Well, our anniversary _is_ coming up…”

He waved a hand and drank from his beer.

“We spent two nights there and…”

Daichi ranted for another hour, filling Riichi’s and Noa’s ears with stories of his interactions with this other man.

And Riichi didn’t know how he felt about it.

He didn’t know how he felt about it and he didn’t know how he _should_ feel about it.

This… all of this… it clashed with what Riichi had been taught by his mother and father. People weren’t supposed to be this way, he was told. It’s a disease, they told him. Riichi wasn’t an idiot. He knew none of that was true. He knew. And he loved his son and wanted him to be happy.

But it was so hard… _so unbelievably difficult_ , to just turn off that voice in his head that sounded too much like his mother, like his father, telling him that there was something wrong.

_There’s something wrong._

_Something is wrong._

_People aren’t supposed to be like this._

_Daichi’s not supposed to be like this._

_My son… shouldn’t be like this._

And yet he was. He was, and he was sitting on the couch with Riichi’s wife, talking so fondly about another man, admitting he could marry him, _wanted_ to marry him, with the biggest smile on his face and Riichi…

Riichi just didn’t know how to feel about it.

All he knew was that something was wrong.

_It shouldn’t be like this._

* * *

Target spotted.

Koushi flipped through the cookbook, humming cheerfully and periodically sipping from his mug of coffee.

Emi watched him from around the corner of the kitchen, rubbing her lips together with tingling anxiety.

For the past few days, he had been in high spirits. She could _see_ how excited he was. He _always_ got excited around this time of year.

She didn’t blame him. Cooking was one of the things that her father was just plain _good_ at. Better than good. He was great at it. And he didn’t even have to try all that hard, either. He was just good at it.

And Thanksgiving was one of the biggest eating holidays of the year, where Koushi really got to shine.

It was gonna kill her, just _kill_ her to break his heart.

But she had to do it.

She had to!

This was the first time she really had a friend… one that she could actually _do_ things with. School things. Things like trips out of town. On the bus. To the mountains and ice caves and museums. Trips where she would get to sit around a campfire and make s’mores and tell scary stories.

Trips that just so happened to fall on Thanksgiving vacation.

It was gonna kill Emi to break her father’s heart but this was the first time she had a friend to go on school trips with and even though he looked so excited and she didn’t want to… she didn’t _want_ to disappoint him, _ever_ …

She had to.

Emi squeezed her eyes shut for long seconds and let out a deep breath, steeling herself before rounding the corner and walking into the kitchen on wobbly legs.

“Hey Daddy,” she said and climbed onto the stool next to him at the island.

“Hey Emmers, what d’ya think about this?” Koushi pointed down at a page in the cookbook. “Spinach gratin? I’m getting a little bored of the usual green bean casserole.”

Emi hummed, folding her hands on the island. “It looks good. I like spinach.”

Koushi stuck a sticky note on the page as a bookmark and continued flipping through the book. “It’s a contender then.”

Emi gulped. She watched the pages flutter by, stomach gurgling nervously.

Eventually, Koushi set his mug aside and smoothed his hand over her wild hair.

“Something bugging you, Baby?”

Emi couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

Ahhh, why was this so hard?

“Uhm…” she stared across the kitchen. “Well. I wanted to tell you about something.”

“Oh? Go ahead. I’m all ears.”

“So… there’s this school trip thing. And I just found out about it at school yesterday.”

“A school trip? That sounds fun! Where is it to?”

“Uhm, I forget the name, but it’s in the mountains. There’s a big cabin that you get to stay in and they have all this cool stuff to do!” She finally looked at him, caught his smile, felt even guiltier. “Like… there’s gonna be these caves they take you on tours through. And there’s a museum too, that shows like, the history of the caves and mines and stuff. They’ve also got a bird sanctuary and a whole place filled with bats!”

“That sounds awesome!”

“Yeah! So… like… me and Lucas were thinking about going.”

“You should!” Koushi rubbed her gently between the shoulder blades. “When is it?”

Emi chewed on her bottom lip. “Uhm… well that’s the thing like… it’s over Thanksgiving break… from, from Tuesday to Saturday.”

Koushi was silent, staring at her in surprise.

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no._

_I broke it._

_I broke his heart._

_Stupid. I never should have brought it up, stupid, stupid, stupid…_

“Oh!” Koushi cleared his throat, eyes darting away. “I guess… that makes sense. If it’s in the mountains, they’d probably want to get the trip out of the way before winter…”

“Yeah…”

Koushi swallowed, eyes lowering to the cookbook in front of him.

And Emi hated herself.

She hated herself.

How could she do that?

How could she hurt him like that?

Koushi _loved_ Thanksgiving. He _loved_ it. And he loved to cook and he loved to cook Thanksgiving food and he was looking forward to it so much and Emi had just _crack_ , broke his heart like it was nothing.

She was a terrible daughter. The worst. The worst daughter.

“Do you have more information on it?” Koushi asked. “The exact location and itinerary and stuff like that?”

“I accidentally lost mine,” she said, eyes filling with tears. “I was going to get a new one on Monday…” She sniffled and ducked her head. “It’s okay. I don’t have to go. I don’t want to go that bad. I’ll just stay home.”

“What?” Koushi gripped her shoulder. “What are you saying? Why are you crying?”

He held her chin in his hand and lifted her face to display the fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I don’t have to go,” she said, voice trembling. “It’s Thanksgiving. You love Thanksgiving. I’ll just stay.”

“Ohhh...” Koushi wrapped his arms around her and lifted her effortlessly into his lap. He hugged her tight and pressed a warm kiss to her forehead. “What are you talking about? You don’t have to stay! If you want to go on the trip then you should go! I’ll be alright.”

“Bu-but...” Emi’s frame shook with a sob and she hid her face against the side of his neck. “You’re so exci-excited about cooking! You lo-love Thanksgiving so mu-much and it’s selfish of me to wa-want to leave and I—”

Koushi let out a laugh and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. “Oh, Baby I’ll be okay. It’s just a silly day. We can eat all that stuff when you come back! There’s no rule that says we can only eat it on Thanksgiving, you know?”

“Yeah but—”

Koushi peppered her face with kisses. “Hush,” he said, leaning her far back over his leg. “The Kiss Dictator says no more crying in my kitchen. Save the salt for the salt shakers, Peasant.”

Emi squirmed, unable to keep the giggle inside when his kisses got sloppier, paired with playful nibbles on her cheeks and nose.

“Stop!” she whined and laughed, writhing when he started tickling her sides.

“Can’t,” Koushi denied. “Not until you’re done being sad.”

She pushed at his hands, laughing. “I’m not! I’m not sad!”

“Hmmmm? Are you suuuuure?” He leaned her farther over and she screamed and clung to his neck.

“I’m sure!”

Koushi righted her on his lap and moved her hair out of her face, smiling tenderly.

“Bring me the itinerary on Monday and any permission slips I need to sign. Then we’ll go shopping and get you whatever you gotta take with you, okay?”

Emi stared up at him quietly for a moment before nodding and hiding her face against his shoulder.

Koushi chuckled and kissed her head.

“You’re going to have so much fun,” he said, voice soft. “Take lots of pictures and when you get back, we can print them out and make a scrapbook or collage if you want.”

She nodded.

“Definitely take pictures of the birds. I want to see them all.”

“Okay…”

“We’ll make sure to buy you lots of snacks for the bus ride. Okay?”

“Hm.”

Koushi chuckled and stroked her hair. “Are you still upset?”

She rubbed her nose on the sleeve of his t-shirt. “I just… feel bad.”

“That’s okay,” he said. “But there’s nothing you need to feel bad about, I promise. It’s just a day, remember? It doesn’t matter if it’s Thursday or Sunday. I’m happy just so long as we get to spend it together.”

“But…”

“Besides, Thanksgiving comes around _every_ year. But who knows if there’ll be another one of these trips?” He hummed. “I’ll have more time to think about what dishes to make too… and five days all to myself… wow I don’t think I’ve ever had that much alone time before. Sounds nice! Maybe I’ll be able to do Dad stuff. Like burp and fart and drink beer and let my nose hair grow.”

“You do that already!” Emi lifted her head and narrowed her eyes up at him.

“Yeah but now I’ll be able to do it without you complaining.” He stuck his tongue out.

“Sorry my complaining is so annoying!” She stuck her tongue out too.

“Not annoying.” He nuzzled her cheek. “It keeps me from turning into a smelly, messy caveman.”

Emi scrunched her nose.

“Yeah, imagine that. I’d never shower, like ever, and my clothes would be all stained and have holes all over them. I’d only eat fast food and my pores would just _secrete_ oil from all the French fries and KFC.”

“Ewwwwww!” Emi struggled against him.

Koushi tightened his grip. “I would just wear the same underwear and socks all the time and they would reek so bad that flowers would die when I walked past and—”

“Ewwwww!” Emi finally freed herself, jumping off his lap and moving out of his reach. “Gross!”

“I’d have bugs living in my hair and—”

“Stop!” Emi pressed her hands over her ears. “Okay, okay I get it! Without me you’d be a stinky hobo!”

Koushi smiled. He reached out and took her left hand, stroking his thumb gently over her knuckles. She lowered her other hand to her side.

“That’s right,” he said gently. “I would. But I think I can go five days without turning into an ape man. So don’t feel bad. And don’t worry about me.”

She inhaled deeply and let it out.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” He tugged her close and held her face in his hands as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

When he released her again, she took a step back and rubbed her nose. “I’m gonna go read in my room.”

“Alright.” Koushi said. “Come find me when you want lunch.”

“’Kay.”

She turned and rushed out of the room. Around the corner, she paused, waiting just a few seconds before tiptoeing back to the edge of the wall and peeking around.

Koushi stared down at the cookbook, idly touching the corner of the pages. With a small sigh, he closed the book and carried it back to its place over the refrigerator.

Tears pricked behind her eyes and Emi turned to run off to her room.

She had done it after all.

She had broken her father’s heart.

* * *

“ _I really hate to call you so early on your first day of break._ ”

Daichi rubbed his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, phone pressed to his ear.

“ _It’s just, I’m at the school, waiting for the buses to arrive for the sixth grade field trip. And I’ve foolishly, FOOLISHLY, forgotten my keys at home I’ve left something important in my office that I need for the trip. All of my chaperones are running late and I can’t run home to get my keys because I’m the only adult here watching the kids and—_ ”

“’Kay.” Daichi rolled to his feet and stumbled across his bedroom. “I’ll be there in five.”

Ittetsu let out a deep breath of relief. “ _Thank you! Thank you so much! I really owe you, Daichi. Let me buy you lunch one day._ ”

Daichi chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. I need to get up anyway.”

They exchanged their goodbyes and Daichi quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, brushing his teeth as he pulled on socks and stuffed his feet into sneakers.

Sure, it was a little disappointing that his very first day of Thanksgiving break was already interrupted at six in the morning, breaking his vow to not wake up a single day before noon.

But well, at least it was something to do.

Daichi had zero plans for the entire vacation. His mom and dad had packed up the twins and gone south to spend the week with his grandparents, two people Daichi definitely didn’t want to spend more time than necessary with, especially on his much coveted break.

He had the next six days completely to himself and he, even now at six in the morning on the first day, was already bored out of his mind.

So he welcomed Ittetsu’s forgetfulness, grabbed his keys, and left his house.

At least on the way home, he could stop at a café, get some coffee, maybe something to eat. It beat sitting around in his underwear, eating stale chips, and watching reruns of _Project Runway_.

It took only a few minutes to make it to school, and as he pulled up and found a parking spot, he could see that Ittetsu was in over his head, surrounded by a cluster of preteens and their bags.

Poor guy. Despite being the principal, he really wasn’t much of a disciplinary.

Daichi chuckled and climbed out of the car.

“I know, I know, they’re running a little late,” Ittetsu was saying, glasses slipping down his nose as the kids crowded him. “The bus will be here soon! Just be patient and—”

“ _Hey!_ ” Daichi barked and every head whipped his direction. “What’re you doing?” He climbed the sidewalk. “Does Mr. Takeda look like he has the bus in his back pocket? Go sit on the grass and wait patiently.”

The kids quickly ran to follow his command.

Ittetsu let out a sigh and straightened his glasses. “Thank you, Daichi. Coach Andrews is supposed to be the iron fist on this trip but he, like everyone else, is running late.”

“Looks like you could have slept in a little later,” Daichi said and held his keys out to him, smiling ruefully.

“Yes, it would appear so,” Ittetsu grumbled and took the keys. “Could you watch them for me? I tried to ask a few parents to do it but every single one of them has just dropped and gone, not even bothering to say hello.”

“I’ll keep ‘em out of the street,” Daichi said.

“Thank you!” Ittetsu turned and sped up the sidewalk to the front door of the school.

Daichi shoved his hands into his pockets and wandered over to the students.

“Mr. Sawamura, are you coming with us?” Colton asked.

“Nah,” he said. “I’ve got better things to do than look at bats and caves.”

“Like what?”

“Like… none of your business.”

“He’s got nothing!” The kids laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, yuck it up. At least I won’t spend the next few hours on a bus of loud brats.”

“We’re not brats!”

“Sure you’re not.” He turned and stared across the parking lot just as two large, yellow, school buses drove up. “Oh look, your rides are here.”

The kids cheered and tried to stand but Daichi turned back to them.

“Butts on grass! Wait for them to park before you start crowding.”

They grumbled but followed his direction, sitting down and gripping their bags expectantly.

Daichi moved up the sidewalk, watching as the buses slowly drifted up and parked, cutting their engines. He gave a wave to the bus drivers as they opened their doors and climbed down to the sidewalk.

“Good morning.” Daichi shook the first one’s hand.

“Mornin’,” he replied. “Sorry we’re late. Construction out near the farm. Had to take a detour.”

“No problem,” Daichi said. “Are they good to climb aboard?” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

“Lemme get the doors open for their bags.” He lumbered down the length of the bus and unlocked and pulled open one of the compartments under the bus.

The other bus driver did the same with hers.

Daichi turned to the kids. “Alright, you can put your bags up. No pushing. Don’t rush. Make sure you have anything you need for the ride with you. You are _not_ stopping the whole bus just because you forgot your Gameboy in the bag, got it?”

The students hesitated, and then all at once started unzipping and digging around in their bags.

“That’s what I thought.” Daichi crossed his arms over his chest and moved back to watch as they started storing their things in the compartments.

A few more students showed up, their parents dropping them off and then driving away without a word or even a nod in Daichi’s direction.

“Yeah,” he muttered. “Bet you all can’t wait to get rid of your spawn for the week, huh?”

Daichi really didn’t envy Ittetsu. He loved kids, really. But this group… well there were quite a few of them that he would really rather not sit in a bus for several hours with. His eyes fell on Colton, laughing and joking around with his friends as they carried their smaller bags probably filled with snacks and toys up onto the first bus.

Daichi definitely didn’t want to spend too much time with _that_ kid.

The sudden, loud growl of an engine triggered an almost Pavlovian response from him, and Daichi whipped his head in its direction, nearly giving himself whiplash.

From the far left of the lot, Koushi’s green truck rumbled up and drew to a stop in a space near Daichi’s SUV.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, thank you for forgetting your keys, Mr. Takeda._

Daichi hurriedly swept his hands through his hair, kicking himself for being in too much of a hurry out the door to give it a quick brushing. He hadn’t even put a single thought into his outfit as he dressed. He probably looked like a slob, standing there in wrinkled jeans and a baggy sweatshirt and sneakers, the left of which was, god damn it, untied.

He looked more like one of the preteens than a hot, sexy, adult man to whom Koushi Sugawara should definitely, without a doubt, give his heart.

His eyes remained glued in their direction as they hopped out of the truck. Koushi hefted bags onto his shoulder before joining Emi at the tail end of the vehicle and taking her hand in his. They rushed up to the sidewalk, Emi’s face bright with excitement as she looked at the buses.

Koushi on the other hand…

“Mr. Sawamura!” Upon spotting him, Emi instantly dragged Koushi in his direction. “Are you a chaperone?” she asked.

“Ah, no. Unfortunately not,” he said. “I’m just here to help Mr. Takeda with something real quick.”

Emi looked disappointed and Daichi’s heart strained.

Being a chaperone might actually have been worth it if he got to spend more time with _this_ kid.

“Is Lucas here yet?” She looked around again.

“I haven’t seen him,” he admitted.

She hummed and then looked up at Koushi. “Dad, I’ll put my bag under the bus.”

Koushi quietly pulled one of the bags off of his shoulder and handed it to her. She released his hand and turned towards the buses.

“Ah, ride the second one,” Daichi advised, thinking back to Colton and his little club.

“Okay!” She ran off.

Koushi watched her like a hawk, one hand tightening around the strap of the other bag still slung over his shoulder.

He looked terrible. Pale complexion, dark circles around his eyes, lips dry and chapped, hair a mess, clothes in the same condition.

It was incredible he was even upright.

“You okay?” Daichi asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he whispered. “I’m great.”

Daichi hummed.

“Thank you, Mr. Sawamura!” Ittetsu returned, a black bag slung across his chest. He stopped next to them and passed over Daichi’s keys. “You’re a lifesaver!”

“Don’t mention it.” Daichi took the keys and dropped them into his pocket.

Really, he should be the one thanking Ittetsu. Who would have thought that he’d get to see Koushi so early in the morning on the first day of his break?

“Good morning, Mr. Sugawara,” Ittetsu greeted, getting a mumble for a reply, before he turned and rushed off to the buses, calling out to the drivers.

Emi ran back over and Koushi took her hand again.

“I’ll wait out here for Lucas,” she said, breathless. “So we can pick our seats together.”

The next few minutes were filled with her excited babble about what she might encounter on the trip, spending special time vibrating over the idea of the bird sanctuary.

Eventually, Lucas appeared, looking sleepy and bedraggled, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. Emi wavered exuberantly to him and he joined them, yawning again.

“’lo,” he slurred, blinking slowly.

“Looks like you had a hard time waking up.” Daichi chuckled.

“Who said I'm awake?” he mumbled.

Ittetsu, walking along the length of the second bus, spotted them and cupped his mouth to call, “C’mon, c’mon, as soon as I count heads, we’re taking off!”

“Crap, gotta ditch my bag.” Lucas ran off to the bus and threw his bag into the compartment right before the driver slammed it shut.

Emi looked up at Koushi, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Dad I gotta go now.”

Koushi gulped and slid down to his knees.

“Are… are you sure you have everything?” He asked, smoothing a hand over her French braid. “Your toothbrush? Your camera? Your phone and charger? Your—”

“I checked eight times! I’ve got everything.”

“Okay… well if you forgot anything… just call me and I’ll just drive up and—”

“Dad!”

Koushi let out a soft breath and pulled her close in a strong hug. “Okay, okay,” he whispered. “I love you. Have fun. Be careful.”

“I will!” She hugged him back. “Love you too.”

Koushi kissed her forehead and finally released her, passing over her second bag. “Share your snacks with Luke.”

“I will!” She gave him one last quick hug around the neck before turning and running off to the second bus, meeting Lucas at the door.

Koushi climbed to his feet and moved forward on the sidewalk, Daichi following. They watched through the windows as Emi and Lucas found a seat in the middle of the bus. Emi sat at the window and waved at them lips stretched in a wide, bright grin.

Koushi waved back, but didn't return the smile.

Judging by the wobble to his legs as he moved, he probably didn't have the energy to fake one.

Ittetsu went from bus to bus before finally deciding that everyone, including the tardy chaperones, were present. Then the doors closed, the engines rumbled to life, and the buses slowly pulled away from the curb.

Koushi waved again, almost desperately, and Emi and Lucas returned it, and then continued waving until they were out of view, the bus turning left out of the parking lot.

Slowly, Koushi's hand lowered to his side and he stared after the vehicles as they drove off down the street.

Even when they had completely disappeared, he continued to stare after them, not speaking.

Daichi gulped.

He looked so… vulnerable.

“Do…” Daichi began. “Do you want to go get some breakfast?”

Koushi hesitated. “I’m… I’ll wait a little longer. You know… in case…” He cleared his throat. “In case they come back.”

Daichi’s heart strained.

“Okay,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I’ll wait with you.”

They waited for ten long minutes in complete silence, eventually sitting on the grass. Koushi hugged his knees to his chest and stared over them in the direction in which the buses had disappeared.

Finally, when it appeared that they wouldn’t be returning, Koushi hid his face in his arms and let out a shuddering breath.

Daichi paused, then asked gently, “Wanna go back to my place and get day drunk?”

Koushi lifted his head.

“Fuck yeah.”

* * *

Koushi downed the contents of his glass and slammed it down on the coffee table before throwing himself back on the couch and letting out a long groan, scrubbing at his face with both hands.

“Five days,” he moaned. “Daichi, _five days_.”

Daichi filled his own glass with whiskey once more. “Is that the longest you two have been apart?”

“Yes! And…. And… it’s not just that. When… when we _a_ _re_ apart, I'm the one away. She's home. Safe. With Keishin. Someone I trust. Not on a bus full of rowdy kids and some random adults I don’t even know. I… it…” He let out a stream of curses. “Fuck. I shouldn’t have let her go.”

Daichi sipped his drink. “She’ll be okay.”

“How do _you_ know? What if… they’re going up into the mountains, right? What if there’s a landslide and the bus gets struck with a huge boulder and it knocks them off the road? Those things don’t have seatbelts, Daichi! What if it rolls right into a huge _lake_ or what if it stalls on a railroad crossing and there’s a train coming and they don’t have time to get off and—”

Daichi pressed a hand over Koushi’s mouth, cutting his words short. “You gotta stop that _train_ of thought.”

They stared at each other for long, silent seconds, Daichi grinning a wide, open mouthed grin.

Finally, Koushi let out a snort and shoved Daichi’s hand away.

“God, fuck off. You’re such a nerd.”

Daichi shrugged and lifted his whiskey to his lips. “Maybe so, but I’m still right. You can’t think about all the things that _could_ go wrong. It’ll drive you nuts. Besides, what good will worrying do? It’s not like worrying will lower the chances of those things happening. All it does is make you miserable.”

“Then I’ll be miserable.”

“Be drunk instead.” Daichi filled his glass and handed it to him.

With a grumble, he downed the liquid, nose scrunching with a wince. 

Daichi watched him quietly as he lowered the glass to his lap and stared down at it, slowly rotating it in his fingers.

“It’s not just that,” he whispered after a while. “It’s too fast. She’s… she’s growing too fast.”

The soft sadness in his voice demanded Daichi's full attention, so he leaned back and propped his elbow up on the backrest behind him, turned slightly in Koushi’s direction to give him all he had.

“I want her to slow down,” Koushi went on. “I… I’m not ready. She used to be so _small_ , so dependent. I was her whole world and… and now she has a friend who she’d rather hang out with than me. She’s doing things with the school and she’s spending more time away from me and it’s just going to get worse and worse. She’s going to find more and more things to replace me. More friends and clubs and boys and…” He reached up and rubbed his eyes. “I’m not ready.”

Daichi's hand moved unconsciously towards him and hesitated, hovering over Koushi’s head. With a deep breath and jolt of courage, he gently smoothed his fingers through his hair, pushing the tangled locks from his forehead.

After a few soft strokes, Koushi lowered his hands from his eyes. He pressed his thumbnail instead to his bottom lip, bloodshot eyes darting in Daichi’s direction.

“What should I do?" he whispered. "Should I… should I clip her wings? Not enough to hurt… just enough to keep her from flying away from me…”

“You think some clipped wings would keep that girl from doing whatever the fuck she wants?”

Koushi let out a breathy laugh and rubbed his eyes again. “No… probably not.”

“You raised her to be stronger than that.”

He fell silent, lips pressing into a thin line.

Daichi continued to stroke his hair, fingers working meticulously through the knots.

“You know…” he began after a moment. “I’m a mama’s boy.”

Koushi snorted but didn’t remove his hand from his eyes.

“I’m serious. I’m almost twenty-six years old and I’m a total mama’s boy. You know what I do?”

He gave a questioning hum.

“I tell her _everything_. I call her at least once a week, but it’s usually more than that. Like… a lot more. Look.” He set his glass aside and pulled his phone from his pocket to open up his recent calls and show it to Koushi, who finally dropped his hand from his eyes. “Look at all of these.”

Daichi scooted closer to him and scrolled through his call log, which was filled with calls to and from his mother, the time stamps ranging from five minutes to three hours.

“She lives here, on the other side of town. And almost every weekend I’m over there. Sometimes I drive over after work just to talk and watch TV with her.” He darkened the screen of his phone and set it on the cushion next to his leg. “I see her so much that she told me she once forgot that I had even moved out in the first place.”

Koushi looked up at him, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

Daichi smiled. “The thing is… my relationship with my mom isn’t anywhere _near_ as close as Emi’s is with you. Not even _close_. Yeah, she’s growing up. She’s got a friend and she’s gonna get more. Maybe even a boyfriend someday." He shrugged. "Eventually, she will even graduate from high school and probably get a full ride scholarship to any college of her choice for writing or being a natural born female leader or an astronaut or something else incredible and impressive because _let’s face it_ … that girl is going places.”

Koushi’s lips lifted in the smallest hint of a smile.

Daichi stroked over his hair again. “She’s gonna leave the house, but she’s never gonna go far. And she’s always gonna come back home to her dad. Who else is gonna love and support her as well as you do? She knows she’s got a good thing, and she’s too smart to let that good thing go.”

Koushi lowered his eyes, wrinkles forming between his brows. He leaned forward and set his glass on the coffee table, then turned and fell into Daichi’s chest, burying his face in his shoulder.

Daichi’s heart hammered against his ribcage and he put his arms around him, gently rubbing his back.

“Besides,” he said. “Getting older doesn’t mean your relationship loses its charm. Sure, she’s cute and dependent now, but she’s going to be just as fun when she’s in her twenties or thirties. The kinds of things you talk about and do together will change but your closeness won’t.”

Koushi sniffled.

“Just think about it. Someday, instead of day drinking with _me_ , you could be day drinking with _her_. Gossiping about some loser she works with or a hilarious failed date. You could go to the casino and lose a bunch of money together. You can go on a long road trip and take turns driving the car. Maybe she’ll get in a drunken bar brawl and you’ll have to go pick her up from jail.”

Koushi let out a muffled laugh against his chest and Daichi smiled, tenderly tracing his spine. Koushi’s arms circled his waist and he sighed, breath warming Daichi's skin through his shirt.

“I guess that’ll be nice…” he mumbled.

“Of course it will,” Daichi said. “Your relationship will change, but that doesn't mean it's gonna get worse. Don’t be afraid of her growing up. Be excited. There's so many new things you'll get to experience with her.”

A groan rumbled through his chest and his arms tightened around him. “I just…” He turned his head so that his voice was no longer muffled in his shirt. “I just don’t want her to let me hold her back.”

“You’re not holding her back—”

“She’s holding herself back because of me.”

Daichi stared down into his face. His grey hair had fallen over his forehead, hiding his eyes from view, but there was a shine of moisture on his cheeks.

“She…” Koushi hesitated. “Don’t you wonder why Lucas is her first real friend?”

“Well… I had kind of wondered about that…”

“It’s my fault.”

“How?”

“I thought it was weird. She’s… the best. She’s so smart and kind and fun. It was weird to me that she didn’t have any friends at school. So I asked her why. And she told me… she told me she was scared to make friends. Because if she had friends, then she wouldn’t have as much time for me. And she didn’t want me to be lonely.”

Daichi’s heart strained.

“A _seven year old told me that_ ,” Koushi moaned, slight wobble to his voice. “And the worst part about it? She’s right. She’s fucking right. I mean, just _look_ at me. She hasn’t even been gone a full day yet and I’m a goddamn disaster.”

“You’re just not used to it,” Daichi said. “Of course you would feel like this the first time. It doesn’t matter when in life it happened.”

“It’s not just _that_ though. She always _knows_. Ever since she was little, she’s understood _everything_.”

He removed one arm from around Daichi’s waist to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

“She knows that we’re not a normal family. That people see a young, single dad and an eleven year old girl and _talk_. She knows that we struggled with money. She knows that it was _fucking hard_ for me at the beginning. Even when she was just a toddler, barely speaking and walking, she understood. She would never ask for anything that she didn’t think we could afford. She would lie and say she wasn’t hungry when we didn’t have a lot of food. I caught her penny pinching at _five years old_.”

Koushi groaned and pressed his face back against Daichi’s chest. “ _Five years old, Daichi_. Five year olds shouldn’t be worrying about money. They should be begging for toys they don’t need and crying when they don’t get them." He sniffled. "Every time Emi had a fit like that, would get mad and cry and yell, it ended so fast and she would just... _understand_. She would _apologize_. And even when I got money that I could spend on any of those things that she wanted, she told me to save the money instead. _What kind of fucking child does that?_ ”

“She’s... incredibly smart.”

“She shouldn’t have to be!" Koushi whimpered. "She should be… she should be an annoying little preteen who finds her dad embarrassing and demands to be spoiled. Like all those other brats. She should be spending most of her time with her friends and asking to have stupid name brand clothes and cool shoes and a fancy phone and lame ass gadgets that will go out of style in two months. She shouldn’t have to be so conscious of things like money and bills. It’s my job to worry about that stuff. I’ve... I've failed as a father.”

“You haven’t failed at shit,” Daichi argued.

“I have—”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Daichi growled and dragged Koushi up and back to look into his face. He blinked rapidly, tears sliding down his red cheeks and off his jaw. The sight made Daichi's heart hurt and he gently wiped the tears away and held his face in his hands.

“Listen to me, Bastard,” he said, voice low. “You haven’t failed as a father. You’re the _best_ father I’ve ever seen. And not because you made the most of your difficult situation. That _is_ incredible and impressive, yes. But any idiot with a good work ethic can survive in this world if he makes the right sacrifices.” He thumbed away new tears as they appeared. “You’re an amazing father because you and Emi are a _team_. She supports you just as much as you support her. Not because she has to, but because she genuinely _wants_ to. You’re an amazing father because she _does_ understand. Children are a product of their environment and it’s clear for anyone to see that Emi was raised in one that was warm, trusting, and encouraging. And that’s all because of the man who built that environment around her.”

Koushi’s face flushed pink and his eyes lowered, lashes fluttering.

And ahhh they were so close, and Daichi still had his face in his hands. If he wanted to (and he did) he could just lean a little bit forward and press their lips together. He could kiss him so easily if he wanted to (and _god_ he wanted to).

But he would be taking advantage of the situation. Koushi was vulnerable, slightly tipsy, and probably unable to make a decision apart from what alcohol to drink next. As much as Daichi wanted to kiss him (so, _so_ badly), he knew that he shouldn’t.

And so he didn’t.

Koushi’s hands gently touched Daichi’s forearms and he cleared his throat.

“Uhm…” he croaked. “Daichi… do you…”

Daichi held his breath.

_Please ask me to kiss you._

_Please ask me to date you._

_Please ask me to marry you._

“Do you have any snacks?” Koushi’s eyes lifted to his again, almost shyly.

A laugh burst from Daichi’s mouth and his hands slid away from Koushi’s face.

“I’m not sure,” he admitted, running his fingers through his hair. “Should we check?”

“Lemme take another shot first.” Koushi filled his glass with whiskey, sniffling.

“Pour me one too,” Daichi said.

Koushi passed him his glass and they both drank.

“Bleh.” Koushi set his empty glass back down on the table and wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist. “Nine a.m. and I’m drunk crying. What a joke my life has become.”

“Well at least you’re not drunk crying alone,” Daichi said and stood. He offered him his hands and pulled him to his feet. “Let’s be losers together, yeah?”

“Can we be losers together with snacks?”

“Let’s see.”

Daichi led the way into the hallway and down to the kitchen.

“I think I have some chips, but I’m not positive,” he said, going to the cupboards and opening them. He found a half empty bag of barbeque Ruffles and brought them out. Other than that, his cupboards (and his refrigerator too) were embarrassingly empty.

When was the last time he had gone grocery shopping?

He turned to Koushi, who stood on the other side of the kitchen island, looking around with pursed lips, fingers tapping the countertop in front of him. He let out a low hum, eyes narrowing as they fell on the light fixture in the center of the ceiling.

Daichi didn’t trust that look.

“Here, they might be a little stale.” He tossed the half eaten bag onto the island. “That’s all I got.”

Koushi clicked his tongue and unrolled the bag. He peered inside with a scowl and brought out a chip. “No snacks, who the hell invites a guy over to drink but doesn’t even have the decency to stock his kitchen with snacks first?”

“Well I honestly wasn’t planning on inviting anybody over today.”

Koushi crunched on the chip, frown deepening. “They’re so stale, oh my god I can’t believe this is all you have to offer me.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m so sorry I’ve failed you.”

“Hm. It’s okay.” Koushi dropped the bag. “We’ll just go buy some.”

“Too tipsy to drive,” Daichi said.

“It’s not far. We’ll walk.”

He rounded the island and grabbed Daichi’s hand. “C’mon. Snack run. You have your wallet, right?”

“Does that mean I’m paying?”

“What kind of host makes his guest pay for the snacks?”

“Fair enough.”

Feet stuffed into shoes and hoodies pulled on, they left the house. Koushi waited silently at Daichi's side as he locked the door behind them, and when he faced him, stuffing his keys into his pocket, he caught Koushi idly wiggling the loose railing, leaning over to scrutinize where it was connected to the porch.

“Ah, I’ve been meaning to fix that,” Daichi said.

Koushi hummed and slid his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

They headed out and Daichi let out a deep breath. The chilly air felt good against his flushed face. And he really was quite tipsy. It hadn’t truly hit him until he had stood up but now it was definitely clear that he was far and away too intoxicated for nine in the morning.

“Are you renting?” Koushi asked as they turned down the street in the direction of the nearest grocery store.

“No, I own it.”

“Good price?”

“Hella cheap. Which was surprising. It’s got three bedrooms, two baths. Good sized kitchen and living room, garage, basement, big yard…” He shrugged. “Guess I got lucky.”

Koushi hummed again.

“Stop doing that. You’re freaking me out.”

Koushi hummed louder.

Daichi shoved his shoulder and he stumbled to the side with a giggle. Daichi caught his wrist when he almost collided with the mailbox of a house by which they were passing.

“Damn it, you’re drunk,” he said, pulling him back.

“I haven’t eaten since last night.”

“Me neither but you don’t see me acting like a sloppy bitch.”

“What’s wrong? Embarrassed to be seen with me?” Koushi turned and walked backwards in front of him, wearing a wide grin.

“Never,” Daichi countered, keeping a close eye on his clumsy footwork over the cracks in the cement.

“Are you suuuure?” Koushi started skipping, swinging his arms at his sides.

Daichi chuckled. “I’m positive. You’ll have to do much more than that to embarrass me.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Get naked?”

Koushi let out a gasp. “You just want to see my no-no zone.”

“It’ll be a yes-yes zone once I’m done with it.”

Koushi gasped again, louder, and burst into cackling laughter.

“I can’t believe it!” he said. “That’s even worse than the last one!”

“Shuddup.” Daichi's face blazed but he pretended he wasn't overcome with crippling regret over the poorly delivered and embarrassing line.

Koushi turned to walk at his side once more, eyebrows waggling, eyes glinting. “ _That’s not all that’s thick_.”

“Shuddup.”

“ _You’ll have a yes-yes zone once the thing that’s also thick is done with it._ ”

Daichi grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up off of the ground, prompting writhing shrieks from him as he turned towards the street.

“That’s it, I’m throwing you in front of the next car I see.”

“Daichi no! Then my no-no zone will be an _oh-no_ zone!”

“Prepare to be a pancake, mother fucker.”

“Oh _nooooo_!”

Daichi stood in the street and looked left and right. But the peaceful neighborhood was quiet and empty, save for a young boy riding his bike up and down the sidewalk a few houses down.

A few seconds of silence ticked by.

Then, “Maybe there’ll be some traffic at the store that you can throw me into?”

“It’s okay. You don’t gotta cheer me up.”

“I feel bad. You seemed really excited to murder me.”

“It’s fine.”

“I know that when you say it’s fine, it’s not really fine.”

“It’s fine.”

Koushi giggled and Daichi placed him on his feet once more, catching his elbows when he swayed.

“Oh, don’t be a sad sack.” Koushi hugged his arm and pulled him back to the sidewalk. “Let’s get some snacks and go back to your place and you can go ahead and murder me any way you want, okay?”

_Death by sex._

_I vote sex death._

Daichi sighed. “Okay. I guess I can wait until then.”

“Thank you for your patience.” Koushi released his arm then darted behind him and leapt onto his back.

Daichi caught him under the thighs and Koushi wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning his head over his shoulder.

“So have you used it yet?” he asked.

“Used what?” Daichi tried to concentrate on his words and not the sensation of his weight on his back.

_AaaaaaAAAAAHHHH!_

_He’s… oh god._

_He’s on my back._

_His body is…_

_Oh no, I’m so gay._

“The pick-up line!”

Daichi blinked.

“You know, our bet? The thick thing?”

“Oh. No, of course not.”

“What? Why the fuck not? What’s taking so long? I want you to buy me dinner!”

Daichi rolled his eyes and paused at the crosswalk, looking both ways before starting across the street. “If you want me to buy you dinner, then just ask me to buy you dinner.”

“It’s no fun unless you’re being forced.”

“Well that totally doesn’t sound illegal at all.”

Koushi snorted and straightened on his back, resting his chin on the top of his head, hands sliding to grip at his shoulders.

“C’mon, Daichi. Quit stalling. Use the line on someone so I can make fun of you when it fails.”

“Well it’s not like I’ve been going on very many dates in the past month.”

“You don’t need to go on dates! Just go to the bar, pick a random hot guy, and use it!”

“No thanks.”

Koushi grumbled and wiggled out of his grasp. Daichi released his legs and he slid to the sidewalk once more, moving to walk at his side.

“Why not?”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “I’m not interested in one night stands.”

“ _Why not_?”

“I’m a romantic.”

Koushi snorted. “Didn’t you _just_ tell me that you got a shit ton of ass back in college?”

Daichi hesitated, cheeks warming. “Yeah well… that was then. I’ve matured.”

“Oh my god.”

“It’s true.” He lifted his chin. “I used to be into that. Hooking up with random strangers. But now… now I’m into the serious shit. Dating and love and you know. Romance shit.”

Koushi laughed and bumped their shoulders together. “You sound like you have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

“I do!” Daichi tugged on the collar of his hoodie. It suddenly felt tight. “I know exactly what I’m talking about. You know… like soulmates. That one person who you just _click_ with so well that you can only think about them. They’re the only one. Other… other people can try to get close but there’s only _him_ and I’ll do anything just to talk to him, just to see him. I want to spend all my time with him and do everything for him and hold his hand and kiss him and wake up every morning with him in my arms…” He dwindled out, suddenly aware that his hypothetical explanation had somehow shifted into the first person.

“Oh my god, Daichi you’re so _cute_.” Koushi twined their fingers together and swung their arms between them. “Seriously, why the heck are you still single?”

His face flamed and he mumbled, “Because I still haven’t asked you out yet.”

“Sheesh, we’re drunk at nine a.m. and on a journey to get snacks. What more could you possibly want out of a date?”

_Everything._

Daichi cleared his throat and lifted his chin. “I just told you, didn’t I? I’m a romantic. No way would I count something as casual as this as a date.”

“Oh, okay.” Koushi rolled his eyes. “Fine. If you ever get the balls to ask me out, and _assuming_ I’d actually even agree to it in the first place, I’ll be expecting something pretty snazzy then.”

He squeezed Daichi’s hand and Daichi squeezed him back, chest warming.

“Okay,” Daichi said in a soft voice. “I’ll do my best.”

“Assuming you grow some actual balls.”

“Yes.”

“And assuming I feel sorry enough for you that I agree to go.”

Daichi clicked his tongue. “ _Yes._ ”

Koushi laughed and bumped their hips together.

“You’re so funny. I love hangin’ out with you.”

Daichi’s stomach tightened. “Then… then let’s do it more. Hang out, I mean.”

Koushi glanced at him, eyes glinting. “Ohohoho, you’re thirsty to hang out with me, huh?”

_Yes._

_Clearly._

_Is that not obvious?_

_I thought that was obvious._

“Is this a confession that you have no friends?” Koushi added, teeth flashing in a devilish grin.

Daichi glared at him. “I have friends.”

“Sure you do.”

“I do.”

“Uh huh.”

“ _I do_. I’ll show you pictures of them when we get home.”

“Oh damn, he’s got proof!” Koushi whistled. “You’re just counting on me forgetting about this conversation by the time we get back, aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Okay, alright. You know what I’m going to do? I’m going to call your bluff. Watch.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. “I’m going to set an alarm for an hour from now and name it _Daichi’s got no friends_ to remind me to make fun of you more when you can’t prove you’ve got any.”

Daichi scrunched his nose. “Do it, Bitch. You’ll see.”

Koushi snickered.

They finally walked up on the parking lot for the grocery store and Koushi released his hand and skipped ahead to the nearest cart round-up. He grabbed a cart and leaned over the handlebar.

“You think they’d let us take this baby back with us?” he asked, kicking the asphalt and rolling forward.

“Doubt it,” Daichi said, jogging to keep up with him.

“Damn.” He slowed as they passed through the doors of the store. “Okay, okay.” He steered towards the snack aisle. “So chips, definitely. Cookies. Crackers. Uhhhh what else?”

“Donuts,” Daichi said.

“Yes. Good. Donuts. And cookies.”

“You already said cookies.”

“Guess we will have to buy at least two kinds then.”

They immediately started grabbing bags of chips as they entered the aisle and tossed them into the cart. As Daichi reached up to grab a bag of Doritos, Koushi’s voice stopped him.

“Daichi are you crazy?”

“Huh?” he paused, looking over at him. His arms were stocked full of different flavored Lays.

“The Lays are on sale! Doritos are full price! Never buy something for full price when something is on sale _right next to it_.”

Daichi lowered his hand. “But… I want Doritos.”

Koushi stared at him quietly for long seconds before humming and carrying his chips to the cart. “Well… you’re paying, I guess.”

Daichi hesitated.

“Go ahead, get what you want,” Koushi said, pushing the cart up the aisle a short ways. “It’s your money. If you want to spend it frivolously then… that’s fine. _Who am I_ to stop you?”

Daichi groaned and stomped after him. “Now I feel guilty!”

“Why?” Koushi grabbed a bag of Lays and stared at it. “Get what you want. It's fine.”

Daichi scrunched his nose and stood at his side. “I feel like I’ve just been scolded.”

Koushi glanced at him in the corner of his eyes, lips curling into a smirk. “So _Dad Guilt_ works on you too, huh? Interesting…”

Daichi grumbled. “I feel sorry for Emi.”

Koushi laughed and tossed the bag into the cart. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scold you. I’m serious. Get Doritos if you want Doritos. Like I said, you’re paying. So I don’t really care.”

“Nah… Doritos are basic anyway.”

“ _You’re_ basic.”

“Shuddup.”

Koushi giggled and reached up to muss Daichi’s hair. “So easy to tease. Cute.”

Daichi’s chest flushed with heat and he forgot all about Doritos.

Who needed Doritos when he had just been called cute by the love of his life?

_He called me cute._

_He thinks I'm cute._

_Cute._

Koushi pushed the cart up the aisle, singing, “ _Cookies, cookies, two flavors of cookies!_ ”

Daichi followed him, unable to wipe the giddy smile from his lips.

_I'm cute._

“Daichi do you like peanut butter or mint better?” Koushi asked, lifting two packages of cookies and showing them to him with eyebrow cocked.

“Both.”

“Done,” Koushi dropped them into the cart. When his eyes drifted farther up the aisle, a sudden gasp escaped his mouth. “Oh my _god_ , Daichi they still have leftover Halloween candy!” He skipped up to the bin of treats, singing, “Sales! Sales! Sales!”

Daichi chuckled as he followed behind, perfectly content with letting Koushi pick out their snacks. He seemed determined to save Daichi money and it didn't hurt to let him, even if that bag of Doritos was still floating around in the back of his mind.

As Koushi rifled through the sorry collection of rejected Halloween candy, Daichi’s eyes slid up the aisle, searching for the next treat for their haul. But instead of finding something pleasant and tasty over which Daichi could drool, a disappointingly familiar and unwelcome form caught his eye, standing at the coolers of the row adjacent to theirs.

Daichi’s mouth went dry.

His coworker, the junior high's counselor, stood comparing two packs of yogurt, wearing a pair of tight jeans and pink jacket. Her bleached hair had been swept up and styled into a messy bun at the top of her head and despite it being nine thirty in the morning on their first day of Thanksgiving break, her face was dramatically done up, complete with heavy contours, fake lashes, and dark maroon lips.

Now that Daichi thought about it, he had never seen the woman with her makeup off, had he?

Part of him wondered what lurked underneath, and if it more directly resembled the rotten and nasty state of her personality.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

“Hm? What's wrong?”

The true reality of the situation dawned on Daichi at the sound of Koushi's voice.

Because Koushi was drunk.

Drunk at the store at nine thirty in the morning.

Not good. This wasn’t good.

The counselor and receptionist already gossiped enough about him behind his back. If she knew that he was drunk at the grocery store so early in the morning…

Daichi hurriedly moved around him, blocking him from the view of the woman at the end of the aisle.

“The school’s counselor is up there,” he whispered.

Koushi glanced around him. “So?”

“So, _hide_.”

Koushi hesitated. Then hummed. “I see. So you _are_ embarrassed to be seen with me.”

“ _What?_ ” Daichi gaped. Koushi turned back to the candy, lips pursed. “ _No,_ ” Daichi said, waving his hands. “No, no, no.”

“You don’t want her to think we’re dating,” Koushi said with a shrug. “I get it.”

“No! That’s not it!”

“It’s alright Daichi. It’s not a big de—”

Daichi reached out and grabbed his hand, causing him to drop a bag of knock-off brand chocolate into the bin again. He squeezed his fingers tight, flushing when Koushi looked into his face.

“It’s not that,” he said. “I’m not embarrassed to be seen with you. She’s just a total _bitch._ And I don’t want her to find out you’re drunk in public so early in the morning and use it to say bad shit about you.”

Koushi stared at him quietly for a moment. “So you’re trying to rescue me again.”

Daichi gulped. “Is there something wrong with that?”

Koushi slowly pulled his hand from Daichi’s grip. “Doesn’t matter. She’s spotted us anyway.”

Daichi glanced over his shoulder and let out a low curse when he saw the woman walking towards them, eyes darting between them suspiciously.

“What’s her name again?” Koushi asked in a soft voice.

“Janet Stevenson…”

Koushi straightened his shoulders and slapped a friendly smile on his face as she drew near.

“Oh!” he called out. “Mrs. Erickson! Nice to see you!”

Janet paused, jaw clenching momentarily. “It’s Ms. Stevenson.”

Koushi let out a soft, surprised sound. “Oh, I’m so sorry. That’s right. Mrs. Stevenson.”

“ _Ms._ ”

“Of course.” Koushi lifted a bag of candy and dropped it into the shopping cart, looking unconcerned by the repeated corrections.

“So…” Janet glanced at Daichi and then back to Koushi. “You two... are friends?”

“We just bumped into each other.”

Daichi blinked, glancing at Koushi in surprise.

“This must really be a small town.” Koushi chuckled. “Running into two of my daughter’s teachers in the same morning? Must be my lucky day.”

“I see…” Janet seemed satisfied with his answer, lifting her chin and switching her basket from one hand to the other. “Well, it was nice to see you. I’m going to go check out.” She moved around them. “See you.”

“Bye!” Koushi gave her a wave.

She continued down the aisle and disappeared around the corner.

“There,” Koushi said, tossing one more bag of candy into the cart. “Problem solved.” He moved as if to take the cart’s handle but Daichi grabbed his arm.

“No,” he said. “Not _problem solved_. Why the hell did you say that?”

Daichi felt sick. The way Koushi had lied so easily, disguising their relationship as just a random meeting… for some reason it made Daichi absolutely sick.

“I’m not stupid, Daichi,” Koushi said, pulling his arm from his grip. “I know the sort of things people say about me. I’m a nightmare to people like her, your receptionist, the social studies teacher, Emi’s old trombone teacher and dance coach...” He shrugged. “It’s fine, I’m used to it.”

“What does that have to—”

“It’ll be hard for you if they know we’re friends, right?” Koushi met his eyes. “They’ll treat you like shit too, won’t they?”

Daichi gulped. His heart strained and he just wanted to pull him into his arms and hug him.

The answer of course, was yes. They would. Janet and the receptionist would go to _town_ gossiping about Daichi and Koushi if they knew they were friends. Especially since they had it in their heads that the reason Koushi was a single father was because he was gay.

Daichi would definitely earn his place as a target of their small town and minded poison if they knew the truth.

“Who cares?” he finally said, voice rough.

Koushi blinked. “I do.”

Daichi inhaled slowly. It was so stupid and unfair. Why should Koushi have to care about this kind of stuff? Why did he have to worry and lie in order to protect Daichi from others?

Why?

Daichi felt like the shittiest bastard in the world.

He moved around the cart and strode down the aisle.

“Where are you going?”

He heard Koushi’s footsteps chase after him.

“Daichi? What are you doing?”

He paused at the end of the aisle, eyes sweeping the front of the store until he spotted Janet, collecting her plastic shopping bag at one of the registers. She carried it towards the doors but Daichi stopped her with a call.

“Janet!”

She paused, turning back towards him.

“Me and Koushi,” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, “we _are_ friends!” Several people stopped to stare at him, yelling like a fool across the store, but he didn’t let the attention stop him from going on. “I love hanging out with him! He’s a great guy and an awesome father! We have a lot of fun together and I hope we can be friends for a long, long time!”

Janet stared at him with mouth hanging open, eyes blown wide, almost comically so.

It felt good. The sick feeling left Daichi’s stomach and a weight floated from his shoulders. It felt good to shout it to the world.

He liked Koushi Sugawara.

He loved hanging out with him.

He hoped they could hang out even more.

Oh and…

“One last thing!” Daichi cupped his mouth with both hands. “ _I’m gay!_ ”

Janet took a step back, as if that admission had knocked the breath from her lungs.

_Ahhhh feels good._

Sudden embarrassment flooded him and his face turned hot. “Tha-that’s not related to being friends with Koushi. We’re not… we’re not dating or anything. I just… wanted to say it too.” He swallowed his mortification. “Anyway. That’s all. Carry on.”

He spun on his heel and darted back into the aisle, heart pounding.

He had just come out to an entire grocery store.

_Oh fuck that’s next level gay._

_You’re breaking new ground here, Gay Ass._

It was okay. It’s not like Daichi was all that determined to keep his sexuality a secret. Plenty of people knew already anyway.

Still. It was… well.

_Spontaneous._

Daichi let out a sigh and stared down the length of the aisle, pausing when he found it empty.

“Koushi?” he called tentatively. The shopping cart was still there, near the opposite end. But Koushi was…

He walked a few steps forward, eyes sliding to the left behind a cardboard display of Ritz crackers.

Koushi sat on the floor behind it, hugging his knees to his chest, face hidden in his arms.

_Oh shit._

“Koushi?” he said again, voice softer. He knelt in front of him and carefully touched his arms. “Are you alright? Sorry, did I…” His words dwindled out at the tremble of Koushi’s shoulders.

_Oh fuck!_

_Is he crying?_

_Did I mess up?_

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no._

_Daichi you stupid idiot Gay Ass._

“Koushi, I’m sorry. That was stupid. I shouldn’t have made a scene. I’m sorry, please forgive me—”

Koushi lifted his head and suddenly laughter swelled through the air, loud and bright. Moisture gathered in the corners of his eyes and he laughed and laughed, trembling hands reaching up towards him. He cupped either side of his face and dragged him forward.

Daichi’s eyes went wide, heart doing somersaults in his chest.

Koushi leaned their foreheads together, still gently holding his face in his warm, rough hands as his laughter softened to giggles, eyes closed.

“God you’re so funny,” he whispered. “Such a loser. I like you so much.”

Daichi swallowed the lump in his throat.

_I like you too._

_I love you._

_I’m in love with you._

“I…” he hesitated and Koushi opened his eyes, leaning away to look him in the face with an amused smile. Daichi sucked in a deep breath. “I just outed myself to an entire grocery store full of people. Can I get the Doritos now?”

Koushi leaned back against the shelf behind him and hummed. “I mean, it’s your money. If you want to waste it on overpriced chips, then be my guest.”

Daichi groaned and slumped over onto the floor.

“Fuck you.”

* * *

Koushi ripped open a bag of taco flavored Lays and reached inside, watching as Daichi stood across the room, one hand leaning against the wall.

“Yeah, no, I know,” he was saying into the phone pressed to his ear, slurring his words. “I dunno what to tell you, Mom. It just came out. No, I’m fine. It wasn’t… it’s not that big of a deal. I’m not… no. I’m not having a crisis. I’ve just been drinking a little and… _no_ it’s not a meltdown.”

Koushi grinned and crunched on a chip. 

Fun.

Daichi was so much fun.

He continued to listen to the one sided conversation as he set the bag aside and poured himself another shot.

“Because… because I just felt like it! I swear I’m not having a meltdown or anything. It was just the spur of the moment. I just blurted it out. It’s not that big of a deal. I feel fine about it.” He hesitated and then let out a groan. “No I’m not going to kill myself! Jesus, Mom. I just accidentally told some people I was gay. It’s not like it was that well-guarded of a secret anyway…”

Koushi snickered and took the new shot.

News really did travel fast in this town if it had only been twenty minutes since they had left the store and Daichi’s mom was already calling him to ask what the fuck his outburst had been about.

Koushi’s chest tingled pleasantly and he munched on the chips, watching as Daichi straightened and started slowly pacing across the room, reassuring his mother on the other line that he was alright.

Maybe it had been because of the alcohol. But Daichi had announced to the entire store that he and Koushi were friends. That Koushi was a good dad and he hoped they could be friends for a long time.

It made Koushi feel... warm.

“No, you do _not_ need to come home. I swear I’m fine,” Daichi said, dragging a hand through his hair. “I’m fine! Yeah. No someone is here with me. It’s…”

Koushi cupped his mouth with his hands. “ _Are we going to have sex or what? I’m getting soft!_ ”

Daichi’s eyes flashed in his direction and his face burned an instant dark shade of red.

_Haha cute._

Holding him in a glare, Daichi said into the phone, “No Mom. Ignore that. It was just Koushi being a _jackass_.” He paused and turned away. “Ye-yeah. No, it’s not like that. Yeah I’m sure. He’s just being a dick, promise.”

Koushi laughed and opened a packet of cookies.

“Okay. Yeah, I will. Hmhm. I love you too. Bye.”

Daichi ended the phone call and bolted across the room. A shriek burst from Koushi's mouth but he didn't have time to flee before he rounded the coffee table and tackled him back against the couch.

“I’m sorry!” Koushi laughed and writhed beneath him. “It was just a joke!”

Daichi wrestled him around until his was on his stomach, then locked his hands at the small of his back.

“Noooo!” Koushi wailed into the leather cushion. “Let me go!”

The flat of Daichi’s hand smacked into his rear end and Koushi let out a gasp at the sting.

“ _Are you spanking me?_ ” He struggled against his strong hold, unable to keep the bubbling laughter at bay.

“Take your punishment,” Daichi grumbled and spanked him again.

Koushi screamed and laughed, kicking his legs and tugging at his arms to no avail.

“The only spanking I allow is in the bedroom!” he said.

“Don’t tempt me.” Daichi spanked him again. “I will carry you to my room and spank you there if you want me to.”

His grip finally released him and Koushi slumped against the couch, giggling and panting into the cushion.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Daichi asked, sitting on the floor in front of the couch and grabbing the bottle of whiskey.

“I’ll never do it again,” Koushi promised and rolled to his side with a groan. “So how’d she find out about your little… outburst?” 

Daichi sighed and poured himself a shot.

“Mrs. Van Buren, my parents’ neighbor, was at the store, apparently. She called my mom as soon as she got home, _apparently_.”

“Busted!” Koushi cackled.

“Oh well.” Daichi downed the shot and set his glass aside, hissing through his teeth. “Everyone was bound to find out eventually anyway. Better now than my wedding day.”

“Oooh, romantic Daichi plans to get hitched one day.” Koushi sat up and shoved his hair away from his face.

“Of course.” He grabbed a bag of chips and opened it.

Koushi opened his mouth to tease him more when his phone in his pocket went off.

“Hmm?” He pulled it out and checked the screen.

_Daichi’s got no friends._

Koushi grinned and held the phone in front of Daichi’s face.

“Where’s your proof, Buddy Boy?” he asked.

“Oh.” Daichi set the chips aside and wiped his hands on the thighs of his jeans. “Right. So I’ve got these friends that I work with during the summer.”

“At the school?”

“No.” He climbed to his feet. “I get summer vacation off. For extra money, and something to do, I get a summer job. Been doing it years, even back in college.”

“Hmmmm?” Koushi folded his legs under him and deleted the alarm from his phone.

“Wait here,” Daichi said and disappeared down the hall.

Koushi grabbed the cookies and bit into one, glancing around the living room.

It was very… plain.

The walls were white and barely decorated, the decorations that it did have were lazily thrown up and lopsided. The curtains on the window behind the couch didn’t match the curtains on the window on the right wall. The entertainment center upon which the television sat didn’t match the coffee table nor the two small tables on either side of the couch. The carpet was an ugly brown color and there were paint drippings on the trim circling the floor.

Bad.

It was bad.

It needed major work.

“Here.” Daichi returned to the room, holding something at his side. He sat on the couch next to Koushi and dropped a large square calendar into his lap. “My friends.”

Koushi took another bite of the cookie but it fell right out of his mouth.

The picture on the calendar showed a group of buff, shirtless men posing in front of a firetruck. Koushi slowly retrieved the bit of cookie that had fallen out of his mouth and ate it, chewing slowly as he dragged his eyes over face after face before landing on Daichi’s near the middle, holding an axe, thick black suspenders of his fireman’s pants over one shoulder.

Koushi looked up at him.

“No fucking way.”

“Yes fucking way, Bitch.”

Koushi let out a squeal and lifted the calendar in front of his face, scrutinizing Daichi’s image closely.

“No fucking way!” he repeated. “Daichi you’re a _fireman_?”

“In the summers.”

“ _Oh my god!_ ” He flipped through the pages. “Which is yours? Which is your month?”

“June.”

Koushi stopped, mouth dropping open as he looked at him. “June is my birth month!”

Daichi blinked. “Nuh uh.”

“Yes huh!”

Koushi hurriedly turned to June and instantly released a loud gasp that he felt from the pit of his stomach.

There were two images side by side, the one on the left showing Daichi shirtless and filthy with shining grease all over his chest, arms, and stomach, holding a hose and spraying it off to the side with a grin on his face. The photo on the right was a completely nude shot of him from the side as he stood in what looked like the firehouse showers, water streaming down his body as he ran his hands through his hair.

Koushi screamed.

“ _No fucking way!_ ”

He held the calendar closer, staring wide eyed at the glistening curve of Daichi’s ass and thighs, positioned perfectly so that they didn’t show too much.

“Oh my fucking _god_.”

He lowered the calendar to his lap once more. “Holy shit. That’s… nuh uh. I can’t believe it. You’re kidding me. This is just a prank, right? Am I being pranked?” He fanned his face with both hands. “Fuck am I sweating? I feel like I’m sweating.”

He flipped through the rest of the calendar, glancing at the other months.

“Fucking fuck. Why are you the only one with a nude shower shot?”

“I lost at rock paper scissors,” Daichi said, voice strained.

“You may have lost but _damn_ ,” Koushi whistled, going back to June and ogling the picture yet again. “I feel like _I’ve_ won.”

Daichi cleared his throat and Koushi glanced up at him. His face was bright red and he avoided looking at him, awkwardly scratching the side of his head.

Koushi laughed and leaned into his side. “Ohhh, what’s this? Are you _embarrassed_? You’re the one who showed me it. Don’t blame me.”

“I’m not,” he grumbled. He let out a breath and pushed the calendar down when Koushi brought it close to his face again, staring intently at perfect angles of his body. “I showed you so you could see I have friends. Stop ogling me.”

Koushi grinned. “Fine, fine. Show me your friends.”

Daichi flipped through the pages, pointing out and naming the other firefighters featured in the calendar.

“And this one is Hajime,” Daichi said, showing him September’s model, a thick man with a stern brow and piercing gaze wearing a fireman’s hat and leaning an axe against his shoulder. “He played football with me back in high school. Wide receiver. He’s down in California right now, working on the fires there, but should be coming back here eventually.” He flipped to December. “And this is Liam. He was my quarterback in high school. He doesn’t work at the station anymore, but he showed up for the photo shoot this year because we needed one more guy and none of the old guys wanted to do it.”

“Oh,” Koushi stared down at the umber skinned man cradling a Dalmatian puppy against his bare chest with a kind smile. “I met him.”

Daichi hesitated. “Oh yeah?”

Koushi nodded. “At that football game. He… uhm. We bumped into each other in the bleachers.”

Daichi was silent for a long second before reaching up and pinching Koushi’s cheek. “Lying shit. I know you got in a fist fight and Liam broke it up.”

“ _Whaaaaaat?_ ” Koushi scoffed, batting his hand away. “That doesn’t sound like me at all.”

“Hmhm…”

Daichi didn’t speak for a few moments, staring down at the photo. Finally, he murmured, “I used to have a _huge_ crush on Liam back in high school.”

Koushi looked down at him. He was a beautiful man. His jaw was square, covered in the light dusting of a beard, and his lips were full, curved in the faintest of smiles. The deep brown skin of his face, neck, and chest was speckled with freckles and he stared directly into the camera with a confident, fierce gaze.

He was handsome.

Incredibly handsome and tall and thick.

_So that’s Daichi’s type._

He swore it wasn’t slightly disappointing, that the guy Daichi had such a _huge_ crush on back in high school was just about the polar opposite of how Koushi looked. Why would it be disappointing that Daichi was apparently attracted to men who were tall, dark skinned, and square jawed?

Koushi didn’t care at all that, if by chance he someday wanted to be someone Daichi was attracted to, he didn’t quite fit the bill.

No, that wasn’t disappointing at all.

He flipped back to June and leaned into Daichi’s side, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Hey Daichi, is that a birthmark on your ass cheek?” he asked cheerfully, pushing the uneasy feeling out of his mind.

Daichi groaned and placed a hand over the photo. “I never should have showed you this.”

“This is this year’s calendar, right?” Koushi glanced at the front to check the year. “Did you guys shoot for next year’s yet?”

“Yeah. We shot the images in the summer and we’ll be printing and selling them in December.”

“And where would one purchase said calendars?”

Daichi laughed. “Careful, Koushi. Your thirst for my body is showing.”

“Maybe it’s your Liam friend I’m thirsting after?”

“Why would you thirst after Liam when there’s a whole ass Daichi Sawamura right here?”

Koushi giggled, nudging his hand out of the way to stare at his picture again.

After a long moment, he mumbled, “I want this.”

Daichi hesitated. “You can have it.”

Koushi leaned his head back and stared up into his face. “You’ll let me take it?”

“Sure. The year’s almost over anyway, and I wasn’t really using it.” He paused. “Uh… just don’t let Emi see it.”

Koushi snorted. “You mean I gotta keep it a secret? Hide it in the drawer of my bedside table, bring it out when Emi’s gone to sleep so I can stare at your wet, naked body in the dark hours of the night, all by myself in bed, under the covers—”

“Yes. Exactly,” Daichi cut him off, face pink again as he looked away. “Do… do that.”

Koushi snickered and leaned forward to toss the calendar on the table. “I’ve decided to believe you that you do actually have friends. You’re welcome. Now, let’s get our snack on!”

“Okay, alright. Pour me another shot.”

“You got it.” Koushi did as he was told and passed it over.

He watched as Daichi lifted the glass to his mouth and drank it in one gulp, gaze following the motion of his throat as he swallowed, lingering on the flush of tanned skin right under his jaw.

Koushi licked his lips and hummed.

Suddenly very, very thirsty.

* * *

“Oops! Too late to go home. Guess you’ll have to let me stay over!” Koushi sang and draped himself over Daichi’s lap. “Daichi lemme sleep in your bed! Is it comfy? Lemme sleeeeeeeeeeep.”

Daichi yawned and pushed him off his lap. He rolled to the floor and mumbled into the carpet about how mean he was.

“Hold on a minute,” Daichi said, climbing to his feet. “I’m… I’m gonna go change the sheets.”

Koushi cackled. “Are they diiiiiirty? I wanna sleep in Daichi’s diiiiiirty sheets!”

“No. Just wait here for a minute.” He stumbled off across the room and Koushi lifted his head from the floor to watch him go. Once he was out of sight, Koushi let out a groan and crawled to his knees. He checked his phone and sucked on the mouth of his water bottle, rereading the texts Emi had sent him earlier.

The day had gone by fast. Spending the entirety of it in a drunken haze had successfully kept his mind from worrying about Emi, from imagining all sorts of awful things happening to her on her trip.

All thanks to the alcohol and the guy with whom he had spent the whole day.

Daichi had made the time pass quickly. It was fun. They teased. They played videogames. They ate bad food and watched worse movies. He had made it easy not to get too caught up with thinking the worst.

Koushi dreaded going home the next day to his quiet, empty house.

“Okay.” Daichi appeared in the room once more. “Ready. Let’s sleep.”

“ _Finally_!” Koushi crawled to his feet and staggered over to him. “I’m about to pass out!”

“Sure.” Daichi let him lean on him as they walked down the hall to the door at the end of it.

The room was much like the rest of the house, plain, white, and undecorated. Daichi helped him over to the bed and Koushi fell onto it, bouncing on the mattress with a giggle. He rolled onto his back and dragged his eyes across the room, from the closet on the left, past the door…

And to the stairwell on the right side.

Koushi sat up, so fast that he almost vomited, and shouted, “ _What the fuck is that?_ ”

Daichi jumped in surprise from where he stood next to his closet, pulling out clothes.

“Jesus, what the fuck?” He looked around. “What’s wrong?”

“That!” Koushi pointed at the stairs. “What the _fuck_ Daichi!”

“Uhm… those are stairs.”

Koushi stood and stumbled over to them, grabbing the banister. “Why the _fuck_ are there stairs in your bedroom? You don’t… stairs don’t belong in the bedroom!”

“I don’t know what to tell you, that’s just how it is.”

“God _damn_ it Daichi! Who the fuck built your house?” Koushi thundered up the stairs, using the railing to keep him upright when the alcohol made his legs weak.

“I dunno…” Daichi followed after him.

They emerged on the second floor of the house and Koushi looked around in shock at the large, single open room occupying the entire space. It was unfinished and cluttered with several cardboard boxes, a few chairs, a table, and other bits and pieces of furniture lying about, collecting dust.

“Fuck!” Koushi walked across the room. “This is awesome! Why aren’t you using this?”

“Uhm… well it’s unfinished and I haven’t gotten around to hiring anyone to do anything with it so…”

“Shit.” Koushi turned and his eyes flew wide. The far wall of the second floor was nothing but windows, overlooking the back yard. “ _You’re kidding me_!”

“What?” Daichi whined. “Why are you yelling at me?”

“You son of a bitch! This house has so much potential and you’re just wasting it!” He stomped back over to Daichi and grabbed his hand. “C’mere, you bastard.”

He dragged him downstairs.

“First of all, this should _not_ be a bedroom.” Koushi dragged him over to the window. “This window sill is _warped_ and needs to be replaced.” He pulled him to the closet and knocked on the wooden doors. “These are _old_ and _ugly_ as shit!” They went into the hallway and Koushi pointed at the round light fixtures on the ceiling. “Ew! What is this, the _seventies_?” They stopped at the bathroom and Koushi gestured wildly at the sink. “Outdated! Don’t you want counter space? There’s room in here for it, for fuck’s sake! And that tub? No! Bad! Ugly! Small! Can you even fit your thick ass in that thing?” He yanked him back into the hallway and into the kitchen.

He released his hand and rounded the island.

“This room is so big and open,” he said, throwing his arms out wide. “But these countertops clash with the cupboards and _neither_ of them are attractive. The floor is _fucked_ and needs replaced. That?” He pointed at the light. “Gross. The sink? Gag me.” He moved around and led him to the living room. “Seriously what is with all the _white_. White everywhere! White is so boring. This place needs color! And new carpet.” He kicked at the floor. “And the outside too. The whole house needs to be painted. The porch needs to be repaired. I want to tear down the wall to your bedroom, turn that into _not_ a bedroom.” He was on a rampage now, walking through the house, going through random doors to inform Daichi just how he would make them better, lingering on the unfinished basement that Koushi could just _weep_ over

They eventually wound up back in the “bedroom” and Koushi collapsed on the bed with a huff, glaring up at the ugly, old fashioned light fixture in the center of the ceiling. Cool air tickled his skin and he growled.

“ _And that drafty fuckin’ window needs replaced._ ”

The room fell silent and Koushi grabbed the green comforter and dragged it over him with a shiver. A minute passed and he wondered if maybe he had gone too far, been too critical.

But then Daichi spoke.

“Then… can I hire you?”

Koushi blinked.

The bed bowed as Daichi sat next to him. “I don’t know shit about this sort of stuff. I was just going to hire someone anyway. To fix the second floor. But I mean… if there’s other stuff that you think needs done… why don’t I just hire you to do it for me?”

Koushi stared up at him with wide eyes. “You… want me to remodel your house?”

“Well it’s not like I know anyone else that could do it.” He shrugged. “And I’ve seen your house. You obviously do good work. I’d rather have someone I know and trust coming in here than some stranger.”

Koushi slowly sat up, turning towards him.

“Really? You know… this is my livelihood. I’ll charge you the normal rate. No friend discounts.”

Daichi chuckled. “Duh. I wouldn’t expect you to. You’re a professional.”

Koushi’s heart thudded, veins sparking with electric excitement. “What do you want me to do? What’s your budget?”

“Uhh, I’ll have to get back to you on my budget. And I dunno… I told you. I don’t know shit about this sort of stuff. I trust you. Do what you think is best.”

Koushi stared at him silently, mind whirling. “You… what? What I think is best?”

“Yeah.” Daichi cocked his head. “Do whatever you want.”

Koushi hurriedly wiped the corner of his mouth before he could drool all over the thought of _doing whatever he wanted_ to Daichi’s house.

“Wha-whatever I want? Like… anything? I can just…” His eyes flashed towards the window. “Tear out that wall and put in French doors to the back yard?”

“Sounds amazing.”

“And… rip up the linoleum in the kitchen and put down hardwood?”

“I love it.”

“Can I…” Koushi gulped. “Can I turn the smallest bedroom into an office and destroy those pathetic little windows and put in bay windows?”

“I’ve always wanted an office.”

Koushi reached out and placed his hands on Daichi’s thighs, earning a soft sound of surprise from him.

“You’re not pranking me, right?” he asked, leaning forward. “This isn’t a prank? Are you really asking me to renovate your house? This isn’t just the alcohol talking, right?”

“Uhm… I’m pretty sure it’s not…” Daichi stammered, rubbing the side of his neck. His face flushed pink and his eyes darted away. “I mean… I’ll need to figure out a budget. I’m not super rich or anything so you can’t go _too_ crazy…”

“I won’t go too crazy!” Koushi shifted closer to him. “I’m thrifty! I do most everything by myself and get all my materials for cheap because I’m a good haggler! As for the stuff I can’t do by myself, I’ve got guys who owe me favors!”

“Somehow I don’t doubt that for a second.” Daichi let out a soft laugh and smiled at him. “Okay. So, tomorrow, when we're sober, we’ll talk business.”

“Yes!” Koushi leaned on his thighs and Daichi flushed darker. “Yes, yes, yes! I promise you won’t regret this!” He sat back and pressed his hands to his face as it grew hot. “Oh my god I can’t believe it. A huge job. Not just a huge job but a job where I can do what I want… I’m so excited. Look.” He held one trembling hand out. “I’m shaking. I’m so excited.”

Daichi took his hand and lowered it to his lap, smile gentling.

“You’re cute,” he murmured.

Koushi’s chest tightened and his face grew even hotter. “Naturally,” he scoffed, though it lacked conviction.

Daichi chuckled and stood. “Alright. I’m fucking exhausted. Sounds like we’ve got a long day of negotiating tomorrow so we better turn in for the night.”

Koushi hummed his agreement and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and then stood, loosening his belt.

“Fuck I’m gonna have a hangover,” he grumbled as he pushed his pants down and off his feet. “Stupid Daichi, getting me and then _keeping_ me drunk all day. Bastard.”

Daichi barked out a laugh. “Don’t blame me! It’s not like I forced you!”

“Hmhm…” Koushi kicked the jeans away and then removed his shirt, tossing it next to them.

Daichi turned towards him, clothes in his hands. His eyes widened momentarily at the sight of his near nakedness, and then he looked away, clearing his throat and holding the clothes out to him.

“He-here. They might be a little big…”

Koushi grabbed the t-shirt and pulled it on over his head. It _was_ big. Almost comically so. But it was comfortable and it smelled good, in that way that other people's clothes somehow always smelled slightly better than your own, so he let it slide. He waved off the offer of sweatpants and crawled into the bed, immediately sliding under the covers.

“You don’t want… pants?”

“They’ll be too baggy and it’ll be hard to roll around,” Koushi said through another yawn.

When he didn’t reply, Koushi blinked sleepily at him.

“Does it bug you? I’ll wear them if it bothers you.”

“No! No… it’s okay.” Daichi cleared his throat. “That’s totally fine.”

“Good.”

He watched silently as Daichi removed his shirt and tossed it into the hamper next to the closet. His eyes traveled slowly down his chest to his stomach, where a neat, black happy trail led down under the waistband of his jeans.

And he really did have a nice body.

Koushi knew it. He had already seen it, after all. Many times by now, as a matter of fact. But he noticed it more, this time. After seeing him in that calendar, oiled and glistening and _nude_ (fuck)… Koushi couldn’t help but see him… _more_.

Daichi turned to remove his pants, shoving them down to his calves, bending at the waist as he did so and _fuck_ , he did have a nice ass, didn’t he? And his thighs… they were the type of thighs you couldn’t help but ogle, wondering just how the fuck someone got thighs that big, that defined. How the hell did someone get that muscle? That one on the side that just _bulged_ like nobody’s business, even though all he was doing was just standing there?

It made sense though. Of course it did.

Daichi was not only an ex college football player… he was also a part-time fireman.

Seriously what was his deal? That was too much. Who was he trying to impress?

Koushi prided himself on being strong. He knew he was strong. He did manual labor for a living and had done so since he was fifteen. He knew that he had a good body. A strong body. But no amount of swinging his sledgehammer around ever made him thick like _that_ before. It probably wasn't even possible for him. His body was just built differently. Slender, like his mom's, with long, wiry muscles instead of those monsters that lived under Daichi’s tanned skin.

It was almost unfair.

Almost.

Not that Koushi even wanted a body like Daichi's. Envy wasn't something that he wasted much, if any, time on and he definitely wasn't going to start now, when he knew that he had a good body.

Just because it was slender didn’t mean it was worse.

And it just didn't matter.

It didn’t matter that his skin was pale, and merely speckled here and there with beauty marks rather than umber toned and covered in freckles. It didn’t matter that he was slender, with wiry, toned muscles instead of large with thick arms and legs and broad shoulders. It didn’t matter that Koushi looked far and beyond the _opposite_ of Daichi’s friend Liam, on whom he had a _huge_ crush back in high school.

That didn’t matter at all.

The lights in the bedroom went out as Koushi was chewing on his suddenly sour mood, and then the bed bowed and shifted as Daichi climbed in on the other side.

_I wonder if Daichi and Liam ever shared a bed._

His mood turned even sourer at the thought and he scrunched his nose.

“G’night,” Daichi mumbled with a yawn.

Koushi pursed his lips and rolled onto his side, folding his hands under his cheek. “Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Did you and Liam ever date?”

“Ah… no. I never confessed to him.”

“Why not?”

Daichi rolled to his side too and Koushi could just barely make out his face in the dark of the room. “No point,” he said. “I knew he wasn’t interested in me in that way.”

“You might’ve been able to convince him.”

He chuckled. “Doubt it.”

“Why not?”

He sighed. “I dunno. We were friends. He only thought of me as a friend. And yeah, don’t get me wrong, I totally wanted to date and bang him. For _sure_.”

Koushi swallowed his sour mood so as not to show his displeasure over that statement on his face.

“But… we were friends. And I was okay with just being friends.”

Koushi was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. “Do you think... there’d be a chance that he _would_ accept it if you confessed to him now?”

“Huh? No, probably not.”

“But do you know that for sure? Did he know you were gay?”

"Yeah. I came out to all my friends back in high school."

"And he didn't know you liked him?"

"No well, not in high school. Summer vacation after my first year in college, a bunch of us got together to hang out and my friend Travis told him."

"About your crush on him?"

Daichi huffed. "Yeah. Dick. I mean, I told him he could but still. He was way too excited about it."

"What did Liam say?"

"Hmm he said it was an honor and that I had good taste. Or something like that."

"But he didn't seem turned off by it?"

"Uhm, no? I guess not?"

"So then there's hope. You could convince him to date you."

Daichi chuckled. "Nah. There’s no way that’s gonna happen.”

“Why not?”

“Well for one thing, I don't want to. That was years ago. I’ve moved on.”

“So you don’t have _any_ of those feelings for him anymore? None of them at all? If he asked you out, you’d say no?”

Daichi hesitated. “Well…”

Koushi’s stomach flipped and he bit the inside of his cheek.

_Yikes._

_Feels bad._

_No thanks._

_Hate it._

“I know what this is,” Daichi finally said and Koushi winced.

When he didn’t reply, Daichi went on.

“You’re trying to get me to use that shitty pick-up line and get rejected so I have to buy you dinner.”

Koushi blinked.

_Oh._

That wasn’t…

No, actually, that worked.

“Maybe…” Koushi hummed.

Daichi laughed, a deep, breathy sound that sent shivers down Koushi’s spine.

“I told you, if you want me to buy you dinner, all you gotta do is ask.”

“And I told you, it’s no fun unless it’s against your will.”

Daichi reached out and pinched his cheek. “Shuddup.”

Koushi smiled.

They stared at each other quietly for a moment in the dark, still room, until a breeze from the drafty window invaded their defensive covers and Koushi shuddered.

“Daichi…”

“Hm?”

“Cold. Cuddle—”

He didn’t even get the whole command out of his mouth before Daichi slid across the bed and gathered him in his arms, pulling him close. Koushi sank into his chest, letting out a content sigh when he was surrounded by delicious heat.

He let out a happy hum and rubbed his bare legs against Daichi’s sweatpants, only slightly disappointed that he was wearing them.

“You’re like a space heater,” he murmured into his collar.

“It’s not too much?” Daichi’s voice vibrated in his chest and through Koushi.

“It’s just right.”

With the heat now surrounding him, sleep started tugging on his consciousness, seducing him away.

He yawned one more time and mumbled under his breath, “I wish it… was like this… every night.”

Sleep took him a mere moment after Daichi’s soft reply.

“Me too…”

* * *

_"Today is the day is the day is the day!"_

_Miu sang as she spun into the kitchen, arms thrown wide on either side of her._

_Koushi spared her a glance before looking back down at the cookbook on the counter in front of him, tapping the page with a finger._

_"Did you get butter like I asked you?" he said._

_Miu ignored him and danced in place, rubbing her hands all over her pregnant belly, shoulders and hips rolling and popping from side to side._

_"This year I am thankful for my bastard son and his stupid cute face," she said, a happy lilt to her voice._

_"What you should be thankful for is being too pregnant for me to kick your dumb ass," Koushi said and turned to check for the butter in the refrigerator himself._

_"And I'm also thankful for the smell of that dead bird in the oven that my stupid, bastard son has been losing sleep over for the past three days."_

_"I could literally poison you right now and you wouldn't even know."_

_The doorbell rang and Miu flitted off to answer it as Koushi tossed a box of butter onto the counter and then grabbed the milk._

_"Welcome!" Miu's voice floated through the house and a few seconds later, Keishin appeared in the kitchen, holding a pie dish in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other._

_"Yo, how's it going, Koushi?" he asked, setting the pie dish down and carrying the wine to the refrigerator._

_"Better if Mom would keep her bullying to a minimum," he admitted. "I've been called a bastard at least six times since she got out of the shower."_

_"Well, you are kind of a bastard now that the old man is gone, right?" Keishin closed the refrigerator and turned towards him with a smirk._

_Koushi flipped him off and set a bowl on the counter in front of him._

_Miu skipped back into the kitchen and she did a pirouette before flinging herself into Keishin's arms for a hug._

_"I'm thankful for Keishin for dealing with my bastard son's tomfoolery all these years!"_

_He chuckled and hugged her back. "I'm thankful for all the money Aunt Miu has been handing me under the table to pretend to be her bastard son's friend all these years."_

_Koushi glared at them and began measuring ingredients into the bowl._

_Miu laughed as she pulled away but her laughter transformed into a gasping, "Ouch!"_

_Fear shot through Koushi and he dropped his measuring cup into the bowl, head jerking up to look at his mother where she stood, wincing as she pressed one hand over her belly._

_"What's wrong?" he demanded._

_"She kicked me so hard," Miu whined. "Kou, when your sister is old enough, I need you to beat her up in revenge for my poor insides."_

_He released a breath of relief and fished the measuring cup out of the milk. "Don't scare me like that."_

_"Gotta pee." Miu turned and ran from the room._

_Keishin chuckled and peeked into the refrigerator once more to nab a deviled egg off of the platter inside._

_"I swear, Kei," Koushi muttered. "Every spike of energy she gets, I lose a year off my life."_

_"Aw, I think it's cute," Keishin said, mouth full. "I've never seen someone get so stoked about Thanksgiving. It's like... the lamest holiday to be excited about."_

_"Well, it's no Arbor Day, that's for sure."_

_"Trees are pretty rad, man."_

_Koushi smiled._

_When Miu returned to the kitchen, she sang a song about turkey and poked around the refrigerator with Keishin, each stuffing their faces with the few finished dishes tucked away inside._

_"Hey, quit it!" Koushi scolded. "You're going to ruin your appetite!"_

_Miu giggled as they did as they were told and joined him at the counter where he was whisking away at the contents of the bowl._

_"Hey, Miu," Keishin said. "Why do you like Thanksgiving so much anyway? Is there a special reason?"_

_"Actually!" Miu perked and climbed onto a stool. She pushed her short, grey hair back from her forehead and then used her pinky to straighten up the bright red of her lipstick where it smeared slightly in the corner of her mouth. "It was on Thanksgiving, years and years ago, when I realized I was pregnant with my sweet, sweet, bastard son."_

_Koushi's nose scrunched._

_"It had been the worst year of my life," Miu went on, voice turning wistful as she stared at Koushi with a small smile. "My parents had both died in August. The dojo suffered damage from an earthquake in September and was still under construction, even in November, leaving me jobless for three months straight. I felt sick and tired all the time. And then Thanksgiving day rolled around." She seemed lost in the memory, cheeks pink as her eyes drifted over to Keishin. "Your grandparents came over for dinner and your grandma noticed I was feeling under the weather. After hearing about my symptoms, she ran off to the gas station and bought a pregnancy test. I took it right before dinner. When it came out positive, I just... cried. And cried."_

_She chuckled and looked at Koushi again, eyes glistening with moisture._

_"I felt like, in that moment, all the bad things I had to deal with that year were worth it. Bad times were nothing compared to all the good times I was going to have with him someday."_

_Koushi's eyes pinched and he gulped._

_Miu laughed and clapped her hands. "Now, every year, I remember that one great feeling and I just can't help it! I get absolutely giddy!"_

_"That's a pretty good reason," Keishin said, looking at Koushi. "Don't ya think?"_

_Koushi cleared his throat and turned away to return the milk to the refrigerator. "I guess."_

_The doorbell rang and Koushi turned to watch Miu hop off of her stool, singing, "I'll get it!" before she bolted off across the house. A few seconds later, an excited squeal came bouncing through the kitchen, followed by the bright shout, "Mr. Liao! You made it!"_

_"Mr. Liao?" Keishin said. "From the grocery store?"_

_Koushi snorted. "When she heard he had no plans, she just started bawling her eyes out and wouldn't stop until he agreed to come over."_

_Keishin laughed._

_"EEEEE! Koushi! Mr. Liao made mooncake!"_

_With a rueful smile, Koushi cleared a space on the counter._

_"So," Keishin said, watching him. "Thanksgiving..."_

_"Yeah," Koushi said, voice rough. "Best holiday of the year, I think."_

* * *

Koushi was wearing Daichi’s clothes… walking freely around his house with a tape measure and a notepad, a pencil perched behind one ear, humming happily while Daichi sipped coffee and watched him.

He… was in heaven.

He had to be in heaven. He was wearing his clothes and looking as cute as humanly possible, so happy and adorable and Daichi couldn’t believe his luck. Usually the promises he made when he was drunk were nowhere near as good as the one he made last night.

Koushi was going to remodel his house?

Daichi was definitely in heaven.

He had scored so many promises to see him in the near future, having him in his house, sharing his space. Daichi could watch him work, offer him water or coffee or snacks. He could compliment his skill and garner his favor with charming words. He would get to see him in action, and get a practically new house at the end of it.

Daichi had hit the fucking jackpot.

Koushi walked into the kitchen, staring down at his notepad with a small frown. Daichi perked at the sight of him.

“Want some coffee?” he asked.

“Yeah…” he mumbled.

Daichi jumped to fetch him a mug. “Is there something wrong?”

“I dunno…” Koushi tossed the tape measure on the island and then leaned his elbows on it. He pulled the pencil out from behind his ear and tapped his notepad with it. “It’s just kinda weird.”

“What is?” Daichi returned to the island with a new steaming cup of black coffee. He set it down in front of Koushi and then grabbed the bottle of creamer from the refrigerator.

“Well… the second floor is about a meter _longer_ than the downstairs, north to south.”

“What does that mean?” Daichi handed him the creamer and Koushi opened it and poured a small portion into the mug.

“I’m not sure. It could mean a lot of different things I guess. There could be some sort of crawl space in the wall. There could have been a previous renovation where they…” he paused. “Covered… something…” Suddenly, without explanation, he whirled and bolted from the room.

_Wha..._

Daichi stared after him for a moment before giving chase. Koushi ran down the hall to the front door and threw it open. Outside, he leapt down the stairs of the porch to the path and turned around to face the house.

Daichi followed, looking where he looked, bewildered.

“What? What is it?” he asked, breathless and nervous.

Koushi narrowed his eyes and ducked down, staring up towards the roof. A gasp burst from his mouth and Daichi mimicked his motion, peering up at the brick chimney half hidden behind the branches of an elm tree off the side of the house.

“What?”

Still, he didn't answer him as he turned and ran to his truck parked at the curb. Over the side of the bed, he produced a large sledgehammer and hefted it in both hands.

Oh no.

Just what in the hell was he going to do with _that_?

Koushi darted back to the house, Daichi hot on his heels, and made a direct line for the living room. Daichi paused at the coffee table to watch with open mouth as Koushi went to the far wall and immediately swung the hammer into it. He pulled it back and did it again, and again, and again, until there was a giant, gaping hole in the drywall.

Koushi tossed the sledgehammer aside, breathing heavily, and leaned close to peer through the hole.

“ _AAAAHHHHH_!” he yelled, scaring a jump out of Daichi.

“What? What is it?” Daichi squeaked.

Koushi gripped the side of the hole and ripped off another chunk of drywall, sending out a dust cloud that filled the room. He stepped to the side and tossed the wall to the now filthy carpet.

Daichi stared through the hole at stone.

“ _You have a fucking fireplace!_ ” Koushi shouted. He stomped down on a chunk of wall. “ _I’m going to kill whoever did this! Who would wall off a fireplace?_ _I’ll kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him!_ ” He turned to Daichi and stomped over to him, promptly fisting his hands in the front of his shirt and pulling him close. “ _Give me his name, Daichi. I’ll skin him alive. I’ll light him on fire and kick him off a cliff._ ”

Daichi stared at him with wide eyes, at a loss for words. In the sudden silence between them, loud gurgling sounded from Koushi’s stomach and some of the fury smoothed away from his face as he released Daichi’s shirt.

“I think I’m a little hungry,” he admitted. “It’s making me a bit cranky.”

“I’ll say,” Daichi said, breathless. “There’s a fucking _gaping_ hole in the wall of my living room.”

“I mean… it was going to happen eventually.”

“Yeah but…” Daichi hesitated. “Nah. Never mind.”

“Are you mad?”

“No, but I am hungry. Want breakfast?”

“Why Daichi, I thought you’d never ask.” Koushi batted his eyes at him coyly, as if it made up for the rampage.

Daichi chuckled and led the way to the kitchen. “So I called a guy and am going to meet with him at two in order to talk about financing and figuring out a reasonable budget. I should have an answer for you on that this afternoon.”

“And I should have some estimates for you by that time.” Koushi stopped at the kitchen island and sipped from his coffee. “I’ll figure out several different levels of renovation, starting with a complete overhaul of the entire house and going down depending on your budget and whatever it is you want from me.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Daichi opened the refrigerator and looked inside. “I have great credit and a good sum of savings so I’m feeling confident about it.”

“How does a guy in his mid-twenties have a _good sum of savings_? In _this_ economy?”

“You think you’re the only one who is _thrifty_?” 

“You buy Doritos when they’re not on sale, Daichi.”

He chuckled. “True. But I also got a full ride scholarship to university, including room and board. I worked my ass off during the summers as a fireman and shoved the majority of that money in the bank. I got this house for dirt cheap and pay a tiny thirty year mortgage each month. Since my car was given to me as a graduation gift, I only have to pay the insurance on it. All my other bills are pretty low, other than heating which I’m hoping will change once I get all these drafty windows replaced.” He winked at Koushi, earning a small smile. “I dunno man, I’ve just got savings.”

“Hmm. Typically I’d want you dead for all that _flexing_ you just did, but your financial success means _my_ financial success so I’ll let it slide this time.” He smiled and started scribbling on the notepad.

Daichi’s heart warmed and he turned back to the refrigerator. “Okay let’s see… I have eggs… uhm… nope, never mind those are expired. Uhhh… hmm… I have microwaveable burritos…”

“Good god.” Koushi joined him at the refrigerator and pushed him out of the way. You go sit and look pretty, Daichi. I’ll cook.”

Daichi took a few steps back. “Are you sure? You’re a guest…”

“And a better cook than you,” he said, grabbing a gallon of milk and placing it on the island behind him. “These eggs are only two days expired. They’re fine.”

“Whoa really?”

“Jesus, Daichi, did your mom teach you nothing?”

“Uhm, not this kind of stuff, no.”

“Well…” Koushi started going through the cupboards, pulling down a bag of flour (that Daichi had never even opened) and a container of baking powder (also unopened). “Guess I’ll have to take care of you then.” Koushi placed the items on the counter and smirked at him.

“Guess I’ll have to let you,” Daichi replied, dragging a stool over to the island from the breakfast bar.

“Honestly I’m shocked you even have baking powder,” Koushi said, searching the label. “What do you bake?”

“I bought it because I saw it in my mom’s cupboard,” Daichi admitted in a low, embarrassed mumble. “I thought it would be something I used.”

Koushi laughed and set a large bowl down on the counter. “You’re so sad. Do you know how to cook _at all_?”

Daichi pursed his lips, watching him search his drawers and produce measuring cups. “I know how to make rice. And buttered noodles.”

“So two things that require basically _no_ cooking whatsoever,” Koushi confirmed, rinsing the measuring cups in the sink and setting them aside.

“I haven’t really _needed_ to know how to cook,” Daichi admitted. “In college, my scholarship covered meals. During the summers, I moved back in with my parents. I’ve only really been living on my own for about a year now, but I still spend so much time at my parents’ house that there are only a few days out of the week that I really need to cook for myself and well…” He shrugged. “I’ve got a microwave.”

“That’s so sad.” Koushi snickered, placing a pan on the stove and flicking one of the burners on. “What do you do about lunch at school?”

“Ham or turkey sandwiches and Doritos. Every day.”

Koushi groaned. “You poor thing. Okay, it’s settled. I’m going to start making you lunch.”

Daichi blinked. “Huh?”

Koushi washed his hands at the sink. “I make one for Emi every morning anyway. Might as well throw one together for you too.”

Daichi gulped. “I… I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You _didn’t_ ask.” Koushi stood at the island and started measuring ingredients into the bowl. “I offered.”

“Yeah but… that’s… that’s too nice. I mean… making me lunch every day… that’ll cost you money and time and—”

“Already made up my mind. You can’t change it.” Koushi dropped butter in a small bowl and took it to the microwave. “Got any food allergies I should know about?”

“No…”

“Good. Anything you just don’t like?”

“Not really…”

“Great.” He carried the melted butter back to the island and poured it, milk, and a cracked egg into the center of the bowl. “Do you have an electric mixer?”

“Uhm, no, sorry.”

“That’s okay.” Koushi grabbed a whisk and started mixing the ingredients, humming under his breath.

Daichi watched him, mouth dry.

Koushi was… going to make him lunch every day?

_Like my husband._

_He’s like my husband._

What Daichi wouldn’t give to have this be an everyday thing, sitting here at the counter and watching Koushi wear his clothes as he cooked breakfast for him. It would be heaven for sure if this was an everyday thing. Emi would be there too. It’d be breakfast for three, and they’d all sit at the bar and talk. Daichi would help Emi with her homework and Koushi would cook and they would be happy. A happy family and Daichi would get to kiss Koushi every morning on the way out the door and every afternoon when he got home.

_Oh jeez I’m so gay._

Daichi stared at Koushi’s face as it suddenly went melancholy, his eyes centered on the mixture as he whisked out all the lumps.

“You okay?” Daichi asked.

Koushi hesitated. “Yeah. Just… thinking. I…” He sighed. “Nah. Don’t worry about it.”

“Well now I’m definitely worrying about it,” Daichi said. “Tell me.”

Koushi turned away and stood at the stove, using a measuring cup to scoop batter into the buttered pan.

“I’m just a little… disappointed, I guess,” he said, voice soft. He set another pan on the stove and turned back to the island, avoiding Daichi’s eyes as he started cracking eggs into another bowl.

“Disappointed about what?” Daichi pressed.

He was quiet for a moment and then sighed again. “It’s stupid. I’m just… disappointed about tomorrow.”

“Thanksgiving?”

“Yeah…” He shook his head. “Never mind. It’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not stupid. Go on. Tell me why you’re disappointed.”

Koushi glanced at him and then away. “Thanksgiving was… the one holiday I always did _right_.”

Daichi didn’t reply, watching him quietly as he set the eggs aside and turned back to the stove.

“You know… we didn’t always have a lot of money. Still don’t. But it used to be so much worse. I couldn’t buy Emi a lot of presents for Christmas or her birthday. We didn’t have any family so we didn’t have big celebrations or do the typical holiday type stuff. The parties and games and stuff like that.”

Daichi stared at the back of his neck, the pale skin under his unruly grey hair.

“But Thanksgiving was something I _could_ do. I could go overboard and cook all this delicious food. And we could pig out and watch the parade on TV and take naps and eat dessert and it’s my favorite. It’s the one holiday I can actually do _right_. And it’s just… disappointing to miss it this year.”

Daichi gulped, eyes prickling at the sad tone of his voice.

“It’s stupid,” he mumbled. “It’s just a day. We’ll do it on Sunday instead so it’s fine. I don’t even know why I care. I just… I dunno. It’s just something that’s stupidly important to me for some reason.”

“That’s not stupid,” Daichi said. “I don’t think that’s stupid at all.”

Koushi didn’t reply, using a spatula to flip the pancake in the pan.

“I feel that way about things,” Daichi admitted. “I’m fucking weak for Valentine’s Day. It’s not even a relationship thing. I love all the hearts and flowers and chocolates and stuffed animals. I love buying stuff for my mom and my sister. I love sending flowers to Erina in class and Mom at work. I love it. And when I was in college, I was really disappointed that I couldn’t hand deliver gifts straight to their hands. I was actually genuinely upset that I didn’t get to see their faces light up when the deliveryman brought them over.”

Koushi let out a breathy laugh and got a plate from the cupboard.

“I’m serious. I love it. And I don’t know why I love it so much. It probably seems really stupid to other people but I can’t help it. It’s important to me and that’s totally fine.”

Koushi set the pancake down on the plate and poured more batter into the pan.

“Yeah… I guess you’re right,” he said.

“Of course I am. And you know…” He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head. “My parents went south for the week. So… I’m alone too. Do you… do you want to spend tomorrow with me?”

Koushi turned, eyes wide.

Daichi straightened and drummed his fingers on the island. “Uhm, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I know it wouldn’t be the same without Emi. And you don’t have to cook or anything. But we could eat pizza and watch the parade together at least—”

“I’ll cook!” Koushi leaned against the island, face flushing pink. “I’ll cook! I’ll have to go to the store and get a few things but I can cook! I can make the dishes that I know Emi wouldn’t like that I want to try.” His expression had brightened like a thousand suns, almost too much to look at, and he took the bowl of eggs to the other pan. “Do you like yams? Emi hates yams but I saw this recipe for baked candied yams and it looks so good, I just _have_ to try it.”

“I love yams.”

Koushi’s face brightened even more, a million suns instead of a thousand. “What’s your favorite flavor of pie?”

“Apple.”

“ _Mine too_!” Koushi hopped up and down. “Oh my god yes. I always make pecan for Emi because it’s her favorite but I’ve been _craving_ apple pie. Fuck. I’m so excited.” He turned back to the stove and stirred the eggs. “This is going to be amazing. _Two_ Thanksgivings. I’m so stoked.”

He rambled on about the food he wanted to make and Daichi watched him with a smile.

Ahhhh he wanted this.

Every day, he wanted this. He wanted Koushi to wear his clothes while he cooked, raving about macaroni and cheese and bacon wrapped asparagus until his voice was embedded into the very bones of the house. He wanted holes smashed in the walls of his living room and he wanted Koushi, happy, bright, grinning from ear to ear as the morning sunlight doused his skin from the window over the sink.

Daichi wanted this supernova in his life, every day, until the burning heat was too great and he dissolved and returned to the universe as dust.

Until then, he'd enjoy the temporary, albeit delicious, scent of pancakes frying, and soak in the promise of candied yams and cranberry sauce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I removed a scene from this chapter because it was LONG AS HELL and also I wanted to rewrite part of the scene and didn't have the patience or attention span to do it today, oof. soooo i'm tacking it onto next month's chapter instead <3
> 
> Emi, come home, your dad bein messy
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I love you all!
> 
> [and the Emi goes to... Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7DeYXUi6knqWWQq1TcvEl8?si=mz6Opu54QRCIZ-Zaemz-1w)  
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](https://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/mooifyourecows)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Two Thanksgivings


	7. Make something happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little routines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moods:  
> [Hold My Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Xlo2abddXU)  
> "I've been dreaming 'bout us  
> Working hard and saving it up  
> We'll go and see the man on the moon  
> My girl we've got nothing to lose"
> 
> [Forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ee7Q19vLdw)  
> "Something going on, something strong that I'm feeling  
> You're either in my bed or my head, never leaving  
> You think it's crazy when I say "You're the one"  
> You say, "What do you know about love?""

It wouldn’t be as good.

Koushi reminded himself of that for the tenth time as he tied the apron around his waist.

Thanksgiving without Emi would never be as good as Thanksgiving with Emi. They wouldn’t get to watch the parade and cook and nap on the couch together.

It wasn’t going to be as good.

But Koushi was still excited.

He was excited to spend another day with Daichi. He was excited that he was going to get to make several recipes that he knew would never blow over well with Emi and he was just _excited_.

Emi had sounded excited too, when he told her on the phone that morning. She had sounded happy, and slightly jealous, that Koushi was spending the day, their favorite holiday, with Daichi Sawamura.

It was going to be fun, after all. Hanging out with Daichi was fun. He was easy to tease and he gave just as good as he got. It was cute to watch him blush and stammer and tell Koushi to shut up. Koushi didn’t think he’d ever get tired of making fun of him.

But it wasn't going to be as good.

By the time the doorbell finally rang, Koushi was humming with his unconstrained joy, and he flitted on light feet out of the kitchen to answer it. He swung the door open, preparing to greet him, but the second his eyes fell on the large bouquet in Daichi’s arms, his knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter.

“Shuddup.” Daichi walked into the house and nudged him with the toe of his shoe, closing the door behind him. “I felt weird showing up empty handed!”

“Oh my god,” Koushi wailed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the arrangement with tears in his eyes. “So pretty. Daichi you’re so lame.”

“You don’t want them?” Daichi challenged, left eyebrow cocked.

“I want them!” Koushi jumped to his feet again, smiling as he admired the fat sunflowers and orange chrysanthemums interspersed between yellow stalks of wheat and cattails. He ran his fingers through the petals momentarily before he caught a sudden- or not so sudden- wild hair and stepped closer, eyes lifting to Daichi’s flushed face.

Before the nerve could disappear, Koushi reached up and cupped Daichi’s head in his hands. He pulled him close and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek, lips lingering on his warm skin for a long second before he leaned away.

“Thank you,” he said in a soft voice, holding his wide-eyed stare as he wrapped his hands around the flowers. “I love them.”

Daichi’s face was even redder now and Koushi wanted to laugh again, but he held his coy expression as he took the flowers from his hands and turned away, finally allowing the grin to take over.

_Funny._

_He’s such a dork._

“I didn’t even think about making the place festive,” he admitted as he carried the bouquet to the kitchen. “Sometimes Emi wants to decorate while I cook but other than a few fake pumpkins, colorful table cloths, and candles, we usually don’t do much.”

He set the flowers down and selected a vase from under the sink.

“Well,” Daichi cleared his throat and followed him. “I feel guilty, since you are cooking this huge meal for me and all. I felt like I should do _something._ ”

“Oh don’t worry. I’m gonna make you help me.” Koushi gave him a mischievous smirk as he arranged the flowers in the vase.

Daichi gulped. “Uh, good. I’ll… do my best. Sorry in advance if I ruin everything.”

Koushi chuckled. “If Emi could help me every year since she was old enough to stir a bowl of whipped cream, I’m sure you will do just fine.”

Daichi didn’t look convinced, but didn’t argue.

Koushi carried the vase of flowers to the dining table and set it in the middle.

“Okay! The turkey is already in the oven." He faced him. “Uhm… how about you help me with the mashed potato casserole?”

“Got it,” Daichi clapped his hands and looked around. “What do I do?”

“First, wash your hands.” Koushi went to the sink and washed his hands. As Daichi did the same, he reached into a drawer and found a white apron. “Next, wear this.”

Daichi looked at him and his eyes immediately went dead.

“Fuck you.”

Koushi laughed and stepped close to slide the apron over his neck. Going a step further, because teasing Daichi would never _not_ be fun, he wrapped his arms around him and tied the apron at his back before stepping away and admiring his handiwork.

“Look at those pumpkins!” He laughed and stared at the two pumpkins printed into the apron over Daichi’s pectorals.

“Is this really necessary?” Daichi tugged on the fabric, face bright red.

“You don’t want to get those snazzy clothes all dirty, do you?” Koushi winked, eyes darting over the cute orange and brown sweater beneath the apron.

Daichi sighed. “I guess not…”

Koushi snickered. He collected a bag of potatoes, two knives, and a strainer.

“Grab that plastic bag. We’ll peel while we watch the parade.”

Daichi grabbed the plastic bag he indicated from the counter and they traveled into the living room. Koushi put everything down on the coffee table and then sat on the ground. The television was already on, the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day’s parade playing on it. Daichi sat next to him and Koushi passed him a knife.

“You know how to peel potatoes, right?”

“I think I can figure it out.”

“Please don’t slice off your thumb. It’ll ruin Thanksgiving.”

“I’ll do my best.”

They fell into a companionable silence, peeling the potatoes and dropping them into the strainer, the peels in the plastic bag. They chatted idly about the parade and other easy, casual things.

And it wasn’t as good as if Emi was there.

But it was good.

And it was warm.

It definitely beat spending the day alone.

The rest of the time cooking was fun. They spent it bantering back and forth and drinking wine, occasionally flicking macaroni noodles or sticky circles of yams at each other and making a mess of the kitchen.

And when they finally sat down to eat, Daichi’s moans of pleasure after every bite were the icing on the cake.

“God, _fuck_ this is so good,” he slumped back in his chair after taking a bite of the carrot casserole. “Seriously, shit. Don’t tell my mom but this is much better than anything she makes.”

Koushi laughed, cheeks warming at the compliment. “Hey Daichi, completely unrelated but will you give me your mom’s cell phone number and excuse me for a few minutes?”

“Fuck off.” Daichi took a bite of the macaroni and groaned again. “Damn it, it’s so delicious. Koushi how many souls did you have to sacrifice to the devil to be able to cook like this?”

“Surprisingly only twelve,” Koushi said, pouring gravy over his mashed potatoes. “I thought it would be more.”

“Wait!” Daichi stood hurriedly, pulling his phone from his pocket. “I forgot my mom wanted me to take a picture and send it to her.”

“Wow, you were right. You _are_ a Mama’s boy.”

“Did you think I was lying?” Daichi aimed his phone at the table. “Smile.”

“You’re including me in it?” Koushi leaned back in his chair, clutching his wine glass to his chest.

“Yep, all tasty treats need to be in the picture.”

Koushi’s mouth dropped open and he laughed. “Shut up! God you’re so charming, I wanna stab you in the leg.”

“That’s a totally normal reaction to a compliment,” Daichi said sarcastically.

“Sorry if you were expecting me to swoon and profess my undying love for you.”

“Maybe next time.”

Koushi smirked and sipped from his wine, flipping Daichi the bird.

“Aaaand, good. Good video.” Daichi looked down at his phone. “I’ll just attach that and send it right over…”

Koushi gasped. “ _You were taking a video?_ ” He placed his glass back on the table. “And you’re sending it to your mom? Oh c'mon, she’s seriously going to think I’m a bastard at this rate.”

"What, like you're _not_?" Daichi sat in his chair and stuffed his phone into his pocket.

Koushi stuck his tongue out at him and then watched as Daichi stabbed a yam with his fork and plopped it in his mouth with yet another moan of delight.

Koushi smiled. He didn’t think anyone had ever enjoyed his cooking as much as this man did. Sure, he was no stranger to compliments- the _"_ _Thank you Koushi, it's delicious"_ and the _"you'll have to send me this recipe"_ , but he had never had someone make such a big deal, moaning and praising him with every single bite like it was the first time he was tasting it.

At this rate, Koushi was going to get spoiled.

“Speaking of pictures,” he said, pulling out his own cell phone. “I should send one to Emi.”

“Don’t bother doing the video trick. It’s only funny the first time it gets used,” Daichi said with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t think to play the same trick as you,” he said and stood.

Daichi watched him warily as he moved around the corner of the table and took his arm. He moved it out of the way and then promptly sat in his lap. Daichi’s eyes flew wide and a hand tentatively touched the small of his back.

Koushi resisted the urge to smirk in triumph.

_I win again._

He grabbed Daichi’s fork and stabbed a yam. “Here,” he handed it to him. “We gotta gross her out.” He reached over for his own fork and stabbed another yam, opening the front camera on his phone. As he held the phone up and out, he leaned against Daichi’s chest and lifted the yam to his mouth. “Pretend you’re going to take a bite okay? Ready?”

Daichi’s face on the screen was bright red. Koushi watched his eyes dart to him and then away shyly as he lifted the fork to his lips.

_Cute._

“Okay, smiiiile,” Koushi sang and snapped the photo. He popped the yam into his mouth and checked the picture. “Fuckin’ cute,” he mumbled. “Daichi your face is so red. Are you feeling okay?”

“Shuddup.”

Koushi snickered. “Okay, one more without the yam.”

Daichi tossed his fork aside, chewing with a muffled moan.

Koushi wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned more against him, tucking himself right up to his chest, and watched Daichi’s face flush even darker. When he looked away for a moment, clearing his throat into his fist, Koushi hurriedly clicked the record button.

“Are you ready yet?” he asked.

“Give me a second,” Daichi said, rubbing his cheek as if that would erase the embarrassed color from his face.

Koushi grinned, biting back a snicker at how cute and pathetic he was. When he finally gave up on trying to chase away his blush, he looked momentarily at Koushi, gulping and rubbing his lips together. Then his eyes moved to the camera and he noticed the red recording light.

“Hey!” he exclaimed and Koushi let out a laugh. “You said you wouldn’t play the same trick!”

“Oops!” Koushi cackled. He lowered the phone, pretended to end the video, and lifted it again. “Okay, sorry, this time for real.”

Daichi clicked his tongue, glaring at him momentarily before looking into the camera once more. “Oh what the hell!” he said when he saw the light was still on. “That’s it.”

His legs flexed and then shoved upwards, thick arms circling Koushi and lifting him into the air.

Koushi screamed and writhed, nearly dropping the phone to the floor.

“You’re going into the cranberries,” Daichi announced and held him up over the table, head angling down towards the bowl of cranberry sauce.

“Nooooo!” Koushi laughed and flailed. His phone did slip out of his hand this time, clattering on the table. “I’m sorry!” he said. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! Let me down!”

“I don’t believe you,” Daichi said, lowering him closer.

Koushi screamed laughter and threw his arms around Daichi’s neck. “Please no! Don’t contaminate the cranberries! I haven’t even tasted them yet!”

Daichi paused.

“Ah, me neither.”

He gently lowered Koushi to his feet and sat in his chair again, scooting closer to the table.

Koushi giggled and fetched his phone, collapsing in his own chair. The video was still going so Koushi switched the cameras and pointed it at Daichi as he scooped cranberries onto his plate and took a bite, immediately closing his eyes and moaning.

“God, so good,” he muttered. "When I die, I want my body dissolved in a barrel of this cranberry sauce."

Koushi sputtered with laughter and Daichi opened his eyes just to see the camera was still pointed his direction.

“That’s it,” he stood again. “You’re dead this time.”

Koushi shrieked and leapt to his feet. “Noooo! I’m sorry!” He bolted across the house and Daichi gave chase.

And it was so fun.

It wasn’t as good as if Emi was there, but it was better than being alone. It was better than being with anyone else.

If Koushi loved being with Daichi alone and he loved being with Emi alone, then being with both of them had to be the best feeling in the world.

* * *

Daichi tried his best to not seem like he was hovering, but he was definitely hovering. Obviously hovering. What else was he supposed to do? Koushi was in his house, sitting at the dining table, writing all over a copy of the house’s blueprints, humming under his breath.

He was _in his house_.

How could Daichi _not_ try his best to be in every room that he was in at all times of the day? Especially since he was wearing that cute smile and his paint splattered work clothes and he just looked so… _fucking adorable._

And Koushi's excitement was practically radiating off of him in waves. When Daichi had let him know his budget for the remodel, he had just about screamed with glee, scribbling in his notebook and singing, “ _Overhaul, overhaul, overhaul!_ ”

Apparently, Daichi had just given him permission to go absolutely nuts, because suddenly new ideas were floating around the room, the basement now included in the renovation as well as talk of adding a third bathroom.

It was a surprise to Daichi, honestly, how positive Koushi had become after seeing his decided budget. It didn’t seem like enough for everything he talked about doing. But when questioned, Koushi had merely patted his shoulder and reassured him, “Don’t worry. I’m thrifty.”

So it looked like Daichi’s entire house was about to be flipped upside down.

He didn’t mind. It meant that Koushi would be spending ample time in his general vicinity and Daichi could never complain about something like that. Maybe it would give him the chance to make something happen.

_Make something happen._

He didn’t know what, or how, but Daichi needed to make _something_ happen.

“Daichi, come.”

_God I wish I could._

“Daichi.”

He blinked, drawing back to reality from what he could only describe as a very _shameful_ daydream, and looked at Koushi where he sat at the table.

He crooked a finger at him. “Come.”

Daichi gulped and walked across the dining room from where he had been standing _like an idiot_ in the archway to the hall.

“What’s up?” he asked, voice rough.

“I need you to decide some things,” Koushi said, gesturing at the seat next to his.

Daichi sat and folded his arms over the table, staring down at the messy blueprints. “Okay. Like what?”

“Like, where do you want your master bedroom?” Koushi tapped the table with his pencil. “I refuse to leave it where it is. That space is going to be opened up. Another living space or great room. Whatever you want to call it. I’ll put in French doors to the back yard on this wall, tear this one down.” He pointed at the room on the blueprint. “So I think the best options for your master would be either upstairs… I could section this off. Have this be a sun room or even an office, if you like the idea of working at these windows with a view of the backyard. Then again, it could be a little sitting space, a reading room or something like that. Put some bookshelves right here…” He made marks as he spoke.

Daichi watched his face, eyes lingering on his lips as they moved. His expression was serious, thoughtful. He paused every once in a while to chew on his bottom lip, hand coming up to brush at the lock of hair that wouldn’t stay out of his eyes.

Daichi could watch him all day.

“Daichi?”

He blinked, meeting Koushi’s eyes as they stared at him, left brow cocked.

“Uhh… yeah. Do that,” Daichi said, clearing his throat.

“Which one?”

He hesitated, glancing down at the blueprint. “Uhm… whichever one you think is best, I guess.”

Koushi reached out and pinched his cheek, giving it a tug. “C’mon! This is your house! You should care what I do to it!”

“I trust you,” Daichi said, swatting his hand away and rubbing his stinging cheek. “I really don’t have a preference one way or another.”

Koushi sighed and looked down at the blueprint. “Basement, or upstairs?”

Daichi hesitated. “Which one do you—”

“Nope! I’m not telling you my preference. You have to pick.”

Daichi scrunched his nose and leaned his chin in the palm of his hand. “Well… I kinda like the idea of a basement bedroom. Would you put in a bathroom?”

“En suite.” Koushi pointed at the blueprint. “Right here. This area would be the master. Here, a walk-in closet. Here, the bathroom.”

Daichi stared at the marks he made. “The… whole basement?”

“Well, since you’ll have a great room, a living room, and possibly a sun room up here on the second floor… there’s not really much need for anything else to be down there, right?” Koushi lifted his brows.

It sounded… indulgent. An entire floor dedicated to Daichi’s personal space. Sure, the whole house belonged to him, technically. But for the entirety of the basement to be _his_ … a place where guests wouldn’t tread without permission, where he could go to escape and hide away…

“Basement,” Daichi decided. “I want the bedroom in the basement.”

Koushi brightened. “I was hoping you’d choose that!” He scribbled, _Master suite_ , on the blueprint and started adding details, walls and doors. “Just think about how nice and _cool_ it’ll be in the summers. And there’s a window right here.” He circled a section of the wall. “It’s small and near the ceiling, but it’s perfect for just a little natural light and some fresh air if you need it. There’s another right here and then another over here, which is perfect for the bathroom.”

Daichi warmed that he had seemingly made the right decision. New excitement was written across Koushi’s face as he rambled about his plans.

“Okay now that we have _that_ all figured out…” Koushi pushed the blueprint aside. “I want you to start thinking of things like… design wise.”

Daichi hummed, eyeing the large book he dragged across the table warily. “Design?”

“Yes.” Koushi opened the book and scooted his chair closer to Daichi’s. “I get that you clam up over the idea of making decisions.” He gave him an unamused stare. “But I’m not going to completely commandeer this house. This needs to be a partnership sorta thing.”

_Partnership._

_Partners._

_We’re partners._

_Me and Koushi—_

“I _will_ help you out and narrow your options down though,” Koushi went on, breaking him out of his sudden wistful daydream. “Flooring, carpet, light fixtures… I want you to make the ultimate decision on everything I install into the house.”

Daichi pursed his lips. “I’m not good at that stuff—”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help.” Koushi placed a hand on Daichi’s knee and honestly he’d probably even agree to lime green shag carpet in the bathrooms if Koushi asked him now, looking up at him from under his lashes, fingers gently squeezing his leg.

For the next few minutes, Koushi flipped through the book, pointing out pictures and filling Daichi’s head with words like oak and acacia and maple and granite and travertine until Daichi was one hundred percent completely lost.

Koushi seemed to notice, because eventually he fell silent, staring at Daichi’s troubled expression quietly for a moment before he let out a low chuckle.

“Here,” he said. He grabbed a handful of thin sticky notes of various colors. “This is what we’re gonna do. For each room on this blueprint, we’re going to assign a color.”

He tore off a blue note and pressed it to the master bedroom. Green for the master bathroom. Red for the kitchen, pink for the living room, yellow for the upstairs and so on until every room and hallway on the blueprint was marked.

“Now, I want you to just browse through this book. Every time you see something you like, give it a sticky note of the room you think it’d look good in, okay? Don’t worry about what it is or how much it costs. Right now we just want to narrow it down to an idea on style. Think this mixed leaf limestone mosaic would look good in the master bathroom? Bam.” He stuck a green sticky note to the page and then flipped a few. “Oh but then again, you also like the look of this Tresana Travertino Argento brushed travertine tile for the same room? Bam.” He marked it as well. “Go crazy. I want this book to be filled with sticky notes. The more the better.”

He pushed the sticky pads closer to him and smiled.

“This is your homework!”

Daichi made a face. “I hate homework.”

“Too bad.” Koushi stood. He dragged a hand over Daichi’s hair, mussing it. “Good luck. I gotta go call a guy about plumbing.”

Daichi watched him go, pulling his phone from his back pocket. When he was gone, he let out a sigh and slumped over the table, resting his cheek on the book.

It was torture. He was so thrilled to have Koushi there in his house but now he had _homework_.

He stared across the room quietly, listening to Koushi’s distant voice as it floated through the house. It drifted farther and farther away until he heard the door of the basement opening, followed by footsteps down.

Koushi was in his house, walking around freely.

He was going to spend ample time there for the next… who _knows_ how long, and Daichi couldn’t be happier.

He swore he’d make something happen.

* * *

“DAICHI!”

Daichi nearly jumped out of his skin at the scream from down the hallway. He leapt to his feet and ran out of the living room, heart hammering in his chest.

“Wha-what? Koushi? Where are—”

Koushi came thundering up the stairs from the basement and slid into the hallway, nearly losing his balance and collapsing against the wall. He found Daichi, face red, eyes wide. A huge grin stretched across his face and he bolted up the hall and immediately threw himself into Daichi’s arms, hugging him around the neck, legs locking behind his back.

Daichi caught and held on to him, stumbling back a few steps at the attack.

“What is it?” he asked breathlessly.

“Your basement is in perfect condition!” Koushi laughed gleefully. “No mold, solid floor joists, zero rot or damage, and the best part?” He cupped Daichi’s face and kissed him on the cheek. “ _We don’t need to relocate the plumbing or electric!_ ”

Koushi let out a cheer and threw his arms in the air, leaning back in Daichi’s hold, forcing him to grip him tighter.

“This is going to take almost a whole month off! I was thinking this was going to be a whole long ass process where I had to bring in an electrician and plumber to relocate the wiring and pipes and _ugh_ what a pain! It takes forever! Costs money! But _we don’t have to!_ ”

He placed his hands on Daichi’s shoulders and grinned at him with pure, unadulterated glee.

“It’s like, the _Holy Grail_ of unfinished basements!”

Daichi gulped, trying to focus on what he was saying and not the feeling of his legs wrapped around his waist, his lower body pressed tight to…

_Fuck._

“Tha-that’s great,” Daichi stammered.

“It is! I mean… I have to change my plans and switch the bathroom over to the opposite side of the… of the basement because… well because the plumbing like…” He released his shoulders again and waved his hands. “Snakes over and is… well on the other side. I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Who knows what they were thinking when they built it? I’m assuming they _planned_ on putting a bathroom down there already, judging by how well done it is but they just gave up and abandoned it or something. I dunno.”

He wrapped his arms around his neck once more.

“I’m so excited I could _kiss_ you right now.”

_Please._

_Please do._

Koushi’s legs dropped from around his waist and his hands slid down Daichi’s biceps. “I want to work on it now, but I feel obligated to do your living room first on account of… I’ve already busted a hole in the wall.”

Daichi laughed and loosened his hold on him, touch turning soft and trailing to his hips.

“That’s true. I’d hate for someone to come over to my house and think I’m the type of guy to get drunk and terrorize the drywall.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Well no one needs to know that.”

Koushi grinned. “I—”

His phone beeped in his pocket, cutting him off. Daichi gulped and took a step back, scratching the back of his neck.

Koushi pulled out his phone and checked it. His eyes went wide and he looked up at Daichi.

“They’re back in town.”

Daichi blinked. “They—”

“The bus just got back in town. They’re almost home. Emi…” Koushi’s hands started shaking and he thrust his phone back into his pocket. “I have to go pick her up! I… I almost forgot that was even today, oh my god…”

He rushed around Daichi and ran up the hall to the door where he fumbled for his jacket on the hook next to it.

“I’ll… I’ll come with you,” Daichi offered, joining him and hurriedly shoving his feet into his shoes.

“Hurry, hurry,” Koushi urged him, fidgeting from foot to foot.

Daichi grabbed his jacket and keys and they left the house. “I’ll drive,” he said and led the way to his SUV, Koushi bolting around the hood to the passenger side.

“Faster, faster,” he murmured as he pulled his seatbelt on.

“I’m going,” Daichi said and started the car. “Relax. It’ll take them a few minutes to get to the school.”

Koushi pressed his hands over his cheeks and stared through the windshield. “I’m so excited,” he whispered. “I missed her so much. I’m so excited.”

Daichi smiled and pulled out of his driveway. He turned towards the school and drove, just a couple miles over the speed limit.

“Five days,” Koushi said. “Daichi can you believe it? I went five days without seeing her. That’s a record.”

“Technically it’s three days,” Daichi said. “You saw her in the morning on Tuesday and you’re about to see her now, on Saturday. So the only days you didn’t see her were Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday.”

“Fuck off, Nerd. You think you're cool just because you can do math?”

"It's not really math though—”

"Nerd."

Daichi chuckled.

“I’m so excited,” Koushi said again, voice breathy. “I can’t wait to tell her that I’m tearing up your house. I can’t wait to make more Thanksgiving food tomorrow. Oh my god Daichi you should come over.”

Daichi paused, flicking his blinker on as he slowed at a stop sign. “You… want me to come over for second Thanksgiving?”

“Sure, why not?”

“I just thought…” He hesitated. “I just figured you’d want to spend that time with Emi…”

“She’s invited too.”

Daichi laughed and turned down another street. “Well… if you don’t mind me coming…”

“Of course I don’t.” Koushi glanced over at him. “I like it when you’re around.”

Daichi’s face warmed and he cleared his throat. “Me… me too.”

“You like when you’re around too?”

“I like when I’m around _you_ ,” he corrected, giving him a glare.

Koushi giggled and leaned his head back on the headrest. “You’re so easy to tease.”

Daichi hummed but didn’t reply.

When they pulled into the school’s parking lot, the buses hadn’t yet arrived but several cars of other parents there to pick up their children were scattered randomly throughout the lot. Daichi pulled into a parking spot and Koushi released his seatbelt and eagerly climbed out of the car.

Daichi followed and they both walked to the sidewalk where they had stood earlier that week watching the buses leave. Koushi was antsy, shifting his weight from foot to foot and checking the time on his phone every few seconds.

“They’re late,” he grumbled after a minute.

Daichi chuckled. “Be patient. They’ll show up soo—”

As he was saying it, the first of the yellow buses, followed shortly by the second, appeared up the street.

Koushi sucked in a sharp breath and his fingers caught Daichi’s, squeezing tight.

The last stretch from the entrance of the parking lot to the sidewalk in front of the school was almost unbearably slow. Even slower was how long it took for the buses to come to a complete stop, kill their engines, and finally open their doors. The drivers exited first, going to open the compartments, and then chaperones and students began spilling onto the sidewalk with various degrees of energy.

The adults dragged their feet, looking exhausted and regretful, with exception of Ittetsu, who called out thank you’s and goodbye’s to everyone as he moved among them, helping students find their bags.

Koushi released Daichi’s hand and took a few hesitant steps forward, eyes sweeping the faces anxiously. Daichi searched with him, giving a few halfhearted waves to the students who spotted and greeted him.

And then there she was.

Emi climbed down from the stairs of the second bus, hoisting her backpack onto her shoulder and looking around eagerly. Daichi heard another sharp inhale from Koushi and he took another step forward. Emi found him and instantly ran in their direction, bag being discarded on the grass.

Koushi strode forward and they met wordlessly, Koushi stooping to sweep her into his arms for a hug and lifting her up and off of the sidewalk. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face into the side of it as Koushi turned away from the other students and hugged her tight to his chest.

Daichi watched his face quietly. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his nose against her hair, eyebrows pinching close together. His cheeks were flushed pink, and there was the slightest tremble to his hand when he reached up and pressed it to the back of her head.

Daichi swallowed and rubbed his eyes when they pinched and stung.

_Ahhh stop that._

_Why are you about to cry?_

_Chill._

Some of the other kids were staring at them, but the pair were in their own world, holding each other tight without any hint of letting go any time soon. Koushi kissed her temple, stroked her hair, and the tenderness in the exchange had Daichi rubbing his eyes again, swearing that he was a big strong man who didn’t have such silly things as _emotions_.

Lucas walked up the sidewalk in their direction, hauling both his and Emi’s bags with him. He set Emi’s down next to Koushi and waved to Daichi.

Daichi smiled and returned the wave.

“I’ll see you on Monday, Emi,” Lucas said, drawing Koushi and Emi finally from their reunion.

Emi lifted her head, wiping her eyes.

“Bye,” she said, sniffling.

Lucas smiled and ran off into the parking lot.

Koushi set Emi on her feet once more and fetched her backpack where she had tossed it. Daichi moved to collect her other bag and slung the strap over his shoulder. When Emi noticed him, her eyes widened a little bit.

“Welcome home,” Daichi said. “Did you have a good time?”

Koushi approached and took Emi’s hand.

“Yeah!” she said. “It was really fun! We did so much stuff. And I took a lot of really good pictures!”

“Oh yeah?”

They headed for the parking lot.

“They had so many cool birds at the sanctuary,” she went on. “And cool old artifacts at the museum. They had all these fossils and bugs and teeth and stuff.” She stared forward at Daichi’s SUV as they approached. “Mr. Sawamura, did you and Dad come here together?”

“I was over at his house,” Koushi said.

They stopped next to the vehicle and Daichi opened the back for Emi’s bags.

“Really?”

“Hmhm.”

“I wanna go see Mr. Sawamura’s house!”

“Well good, because I left the truck there anyway,” Koushi admitted.

Daichi closed the back of the vehicle and went to the front to climb behind the wheel while Koushi and Emi sat in the backseat together.

“I’ll show you both the pictures I took when we get to Mr. Sawamura’s house,” Emi said. “The caves were my favorite part. We got to wear hard hats and go really far into the mountain. I was the only one who knew the difference between stalagmites and stalactites so I won a cute bat stuffed animal. We saw so many bats and they were so adorable and they were flying around and they were squeaking and it was so cute.”

She continued to ramble about the trip all the way back to Daichi’s house, talking all about the cabin they stayed in, sitting around the campfire telling scary stories, watching owls eat at the sanctuary. When they arrived at the house, Koushi took her bags, after Emi fetched her camera, and tossed them in the back of the truck.

“Mr. Sawamura your house is really big,” Emi said, walking with him up the path. “Did it cost you a lot of money?”

“No, not really,” he answered. “I thought maybe I was lucky but according to your dad, I got it for so cheap because it’s a big hunk of junk.”

“I never said that!” Koushi ran to catch up with them. “It’s true though,” he said. “It _is_ a hunk of junk. But I’m gonna fix that.”

Daichi unlocked the door as Emi turned to Koushi. “Are you gonna remodel it?”

Koushi smirked. “Sure am.”

They went inside and he took Emi’s hand. “C’mon, I’ll show you what I’m going to do.”

He led her from room to room, Daichi trailing behind, and explained all his plans for the renovation, stopping in the living room to show her the fireplace hiding in the wall.

“Why would they cover up a fireplace?” Emi asked, a slight whine to her voice.

“That’s what I want to know!” Koushi’s voice mirrored hers. They peered through the hole and Daichi watched them with a smile. “Just look at that stonework! So pretty! I’m jealous! It’s prettier than our fireplace!”

“It totally is,” Emi agreed. “Do you think…” She paused to giggle, the sound echoing inside the wall. “Do you think they closed it off because they stuffed a dead body in there?”

Koushi started sniffing. “Does it smell like a dead body in here?”

Emi joined him and they sniffed and sniffed until they were both sneezing.

Deciding to toy with them, Daichi hummed and tapped his chin. “You know, that might explain the whispering I hear coming from the vents in the middle of the night.”

Emi and Koushi looked at him.

“Cool!” Emi erupted. “It’s haunted! I wanna live in a haunted house!”

“It’s not haunted,” Koushi countered. “It better not be haunted. I’m still recovering from Shamrock.”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. “Shamrock Creamery?”

“Yeah. It used to be an antique store, you know? Back in the day. When I got hired to work on it, the basement was _filled_ with these old ass antiques and one of them was this little Japanese doll. And listen, I don’t do the Asian stuff—”

“ _You’re_ Asian,” Daichi interrupted. “And you picked the Japanese themed room back at the resort.”

“I mean the scary stuff!” Koushi scrunched his nose and Emi laughed. “Like, you know how most western horror stuff is usually about demons or serial killers or witches or whatever? The Asian stuff is almost _always_ ghost and malevolent spirit stuff, and it’s _always_ ten times scarier.”

“That’s true,” Emi said. “It’s the hair.”

"Oh my god the fucking _hair_."

Emi pulled her loose hair forward and over her face, wiggling her fingers at Koushi and letting out a low, " _Oooooooooooo!_ "

"Nice try." Koushi mussed the hair and pushed it away from her face. "But yours is much too pretty to be scary."

"Dang it."

Koushi turned back to Daichi, who watched them with a small smile.

“Yeah so there was this creepy ass Japanese doll down there and I had to go down to turn off the breaker, right?" He went on, flapping a hand. "When I went down there the first time, the doll was sitting on this shelf next to some vases. I remember seeing it up there on the top shelf because it creeped me out so bad I couldn’t stop looking at it over my shoulder while I was down there, you know?”

His eyes were wide as he recounted the tale and Daichi stifled a grin.

“I went upstairs to do some things and like an hour later, I had to go back down. Thing is, the second time I went down there, the little bitch was on the chest _right_ next to the breaker box. Just _staring at me with its dead eyes._ ” Koushi let out a shuddering breath and hugged himself. “I swear I almost peed my pants. I booked it out of there and called the old man who owns the place, Mr. Hamilton, you know? He was like, _oh yeah, she does that sometimes. Don’t worry, she’s harmless._ Like _what?_ ” Koushi threw his arms out. “ _What?_ I’m supposed to just _not worry_ about a creepy, living doll moving around the fucking basement while I’m working? Hell no! I’ve seen enough horror movies to know how that ends!”

Emi looked at Daichi. “He brought me in to go down there instead.”

Daichi gave Koushi an incredulous stare. “You made your daughter risk her life in the basement with the creepy haunted doll?”

“She’s fearless!” Koushi pointed accusingly at her. “Besides, she practically begged me to take her.”

“When I went down there, she was on the bottom shelf,” Emi said excitedly. “I said hello to her, to be respectful, and then I flipped the breaker like Dad told me to. Then, when I turned around to go back upstairs, her arm was lifted! Like she was waving and saying hello back to me!”

Koushi groaned and shook out his arms. “Stop! You’re creeping me out! I don’t do the haunted stuff. Daichi, if your house is haunted, you gotta tell me now.”

Daichi chuckled. “It’s not haunted. That I know of.”

Koushi eyed him warily and hummed. “Alright…” He took Emi’s hand. “C’mon, you gotta see the upstairs.”

Daichi followed them through the rest of the house, enduring Emi’s harassment over the fact that stairs didn’t belong in the bedroom, reminding him yet again just whose daughter she was.

“Wow!” she exclaimed on the second floor. “Cool!” She went to the windows and stared out at the back yard. “Dad! Over there, can’t you imagine like, a cool firepit? And over there! A hot tub!”

Koushi joined her. “Why not a full pool? It’s big enough.”

“Pools are expensive.”

“So are hot tubs.”

Daichi watched them quietly. The sun had just dipped down behind the trees in the back yard, casting the upstairs in scattered, golden light as the sky changed from blue to lavender, decorated with orange and pink clouds.

The way the light illuminated the father and daughter’s matching silver hair had Daichi entranced. It was something almost magical, the silhouettes of their forms as they stood side by side at the wall of windows, Koushi’s arm around Emi’s shoulders.

Daichi slowly pulled his phone from his pocket and opened his camera. He took a picture of the scene and then stared down at it for long seconds.

“Right Daichi?”

He jumped in surprise and stuffed his phone back into his pocket with shame at nearly being caught documenting the soft moment.

“What?” he asked, looking up at Koushi, who had turned to face him.

“Between a hot tub and a pool, you’d prefer a pool because you gotta do your water aerobics to keep in such good shape, huh?” Koushi smirked.

He rolled his eyes. “Sure.” 

They went back downstairs and to the living room where they sat on the couch, Emi in the middle, as she turned on her camera and showed them the pictures she took on her trip. She spoke extensively about each one, to the point that she lost her breath and Koushi laughed and urged her to slow down.

“And then, ugh, okay there’s this kid and his name is Colton,” Emi said, letting out a huff. “He picked up this huge rock and started throwing it at the butterflies! Trying to crush them! I was so mad. I told him to stop but he didn’t. I woulda beat him up if Lucas didn’t hold me back.”

Daichi hummed. “That kid rubs me the wrong way.”

“What’s the right way to rub you?” Koushi asked, smirking over the top of Emi’s head.

Daichi glared at him, searching for a rebuttal, but Emi interrupted.

“He’s so annoying! He acts like he’s _so_ hot just because a bunch of the girls have crushes on him. They just have bad taste. I wanna bust his braces right outta his face. Loser.”

“And the only loser we like in his household is Daichi, huh?” Koushi said.

“ _You’re_ the loser,” Daichi countered.

“No you are.”

“You.”

“No you.”

“You are.”

“Nuh uh, you are.”

“You’re both losers,” Emi said. “I’m the only not loser here.”

Koushi gasped. “I can’t believe my own daughter thinks I’m a loser! Where did I go wrong? Don’t you know what I’ve done for you? All the things I’ve sacrificed to give you a good life… I could have been a _hand_ _model_ or a _flight attendant for the rich and famous_ , but I threw away all those hopes and dreams to raise you and work the tedious and boring life of a contractor—”

“Oh my god,” Emi turned off her camera.

“—and yet my own daughter, to whom I’ve given everything I have, thinks I’m a loser. I have _failed_ as a father. This is the worst day of my life. Why do I even try? It doesn’t matter what I do, if my own daughter thinks I’m a loser I might as well just _die_.”

As he continued on his rant, Emi looked up at Daichi.

“Can I just live here with you, Mr. Sawamura? You can just put me upstairs. I’ll take care of myself and not make too much noise.”

Koushi gasped again, louder. “Now you’re trying to abandon me? _Me_? Your father? The man who raised and loved you unconditionally these past eleven years? After _all_ I’ve done for you, you’re just going to _abandon me like the trash you think I am, is that it?_ I can’t believe this. I have _failed as a father_ —”

“Oh!” Emi ignored him. “We should watch that movie you said is your favorite!”

Daichi smiled. “Tonight?”

“Yeah!” She turned to Koushi. “Is that okay?”

“Oh, I’m invited?” Koushi pouted.

“Good point.” She turned back to Daichi. “Dad can go work his tedious and boring job while we watch the movie and eat snacks—”

“Nooooo! I wanna watch! Let me watch too! Emi don’t be mean to me, don’t you know how miserable I’ve been these past five days without you?” Koushi threw his arms around her and hugged her tight to his chest. “Daichi has been bullying me nonstop for no reason whatsoever!”

“Don’t fucking lie,” Daichi snapped. “You’re the one who’s been bullying me.”

Koushi gasped and pressed his hands over Emi’s ears. “I can’t believe you used such foul language around my sweet honey pie. She’s just a tender, fragile baby and you _cursed_ in front of her. That’s it, you’re no longer allowed near her. You’re too bad of an influence.”

“Noooo!” Emi reached for Daichi. “Save me Mr. Sawamura!”

Daichi smiled and took her hands.

“Say goodbye! I’m taking you home and locking you in the attic, never to see the light of day again!” Koushi laughed maniacally and stood, tugging Emi away.

Daichi held fast to her hands and she screamed laughter and kicked her legs back and forth. They partook in a short tug-of-war until Koushi finally gave in and sat on the couch again, releasing Emi. She giggled and Daichi let go of her hands so she could sit properly once more.

Koushi sighed and pushed his hair over his ear. “You know, Mr. Sawamura is coming over tomorrow to eat with us. We could just watch movies then.”

“No!” Emi hugged Daichi’s arm. “You got to spend the week with Mr. Sawamura! That’s not fair!”

Daichi flushed with warmth, heart stirring into a dead sprint against his ribcage. He gulped and berated his traitor body for trying to give his feelings away so easily. If the father and daughter weren’t so busy bickering back and forth, surely they would notice how stupidly happy he was. Even though they were arguing, voices whiny and loud, Daichi just couldn't control the joy that consumed him at having their noise in his house, filling the room with petty squabbling.

On top of that, Emi was hugging him.

She liked him, she really liked him, and Daichi liked her too and he liked Koushi and he wished this was an everyday thing.

He wanted this _every_ day.

“Alright, okay, fine,” Koushi said, calling an end to the argument and to Daichi’s wistful daydreaming. “But I ate all the snacks here, so we gotta do this at our house.” He looked up at Daichi and cocked an eyebrow. “That cool?”

Daichi nodded. “Cool. Sounds cool. Yeah.”

Koushi smirked.

Emi released his arm and stood. “Let’s go then! Oh, but I want to take a shower first. I smell like smoke.”

“Yeah I need one too.” Koushi grabbed Emi’s camera and stood at her side. “Okay here’s the plan. We’ll go back home and take showers, and you come meet us in, what, half an hour?” He spoke to Daichi.

“Sure, sounds good.” Daichi sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees.

“Perfect.” Koushi took Emi’s hand and pulled her toward the front of the house. “Rendezvous in thirty.”

“Dibs on the shower first!” Emi blurted out and Koushi groaned.

“You’re gonna steal all the hot water!” he whined.

“Ha, too slow, Loser.”

“Ungrateful child. I can't believe I have _failed_ as a father—”

"Oh my gooooooood."

They disappeared into the hallway and Daichi listened for the sound of the door opening and closing. Once they were gone, he let out a sigh and slumped over the couch, staring across the room.

Being together was so fun.

He lay there for a few minutes before finally finding the energy to move. He rolled to the floor and crawled to the cabinet under the TV, prying the door open to search through his small collection of movies.

The next twenty minutes were spent moving idly around the house, trying to occupy his mind with anything other than the eagerness to leave and go to the Sugawara home. It was no use. Everywhere he looked, he spotted little (or big) evidence of Koushi’s presence. The sledgehammer and hole in the wall in the living room. His books and blueprints cluttering the dining table. Candy wrappers on the floor next to the bed. _Daichi is a clumsy idiot_ scrawled in pencil over a small dent in the hallway.

He was everywhere and Daichi didn’t mind. He _wanted_ him to be everywhere.

_Especially on my dick._

_Oh my god._

_Shut up, Pervert Gay Ass._

When thirty minutes had finally passed, he eagerly grabbed the movie and left the house. He bounded down the steps to the path, eyes sliding off in the direction of his car.

_If I walk, Koushi might walk me home._

_Or give me a ride._

He turned away and walked swiftly up the sidewalk for the Sugawara home.

And man he was so pathetic. Super embarrassing. It was a good thing no one could see into his mind, hear these pitiful thought processes. How sad was it that he was in his mid-twenties but still thinking up stupid plots to spend an extra ten seconds with his crush?

Sometimes he wondered if spending so much time with middle schoolers was rubbing off on him in all the wrong ways.

Then again, this was… new to him. Other than Liam, Daichi had never had a crush like this before. And even his crush on Liam wasn’t like _this_. It didn’t keep him up at night, make him consider being a _step dad to an eleven year old_. It never made him think about the big things like marriage and growing old together. Daichi’s crush on Liam was fueled by teenage hormones and sexual curiosity, stifled by the crippling fear of rejection and isolation due to his newly realized orientation.

It wasn’t like _this_.

Daichi was, by all means, hopelessly infatuated.

And he had never felt this way before.

So he figured he was allowed to be at least a _little_ bit pathetic.

He climbed the porch to Koushi’s house and knocked on the door, heart thudding giddily. And it was such a lame thing, getting excited to see the man when he had _just_ been together not even an hour ago, but oh well.

Daichi was pretty lame, after all.

Koushi answered the door and stepped to the side, singing, “Come in!"

Daichi did and Koushi closed the door behind him.

“I haven’t showered yet,” he admitted, walking into the living room. “Because _someone_ took the longest shower _ever_!”

Emi appeared, long hair damp around her shoulders, wearing a pair of purple pajama pants decorated with little frogs, and a pink shirt with frilled short sleeves.

“The showers at the cabin were crappy,” she said, shaking a small bottle of lotion. “The water was so cold. So I had to make up for it and get all toasty warm.”

“Sure, water hog,” Koushi passed her into the hall, calling over his shoulder. “I’ll be out in a minute!”

“Hurry up!” Emi jumped over the back of the couch and bounced on the cushions. “Mr. Sawamura, come sit next to me!”

Daichi removed his sneakers and joined her, setting the movie on the coffee table.

“ _Kung Fu Hustle_!” Emi made a few swipes through the air with her hands. “I’ve never seen a kung fu movie,” she admitted, crossing her legs underneath her and opening the cap of the lotion. After squeezing a dollop onto her palm, she tossed the bottle aside and looked up at Daichi, rubbing her hands together. “My favorite movies are horrors and romances.”

Daichi chuckled and leaned back on the couch. “Those are on opposite ends of the spectrum.”

“It’s even better when they’re mixed together! But horror movies usually kill the love interest so it’s really rare. OH! That reminds me!” She finished rubbing the lotion into her hands and turned her entire body to face him, eyes wide. “Remember that book I got? The one with the shadow?”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“ _The shadow and Gavin fell in love!_ ”

Daichi let out a laugh. “No kidding?”

“Yes! Oh my god, well okay it wasn’t exactly how I thought it would happen. See, the shadow wasn’t actually his shadow. It was actually this demon who ticked off a witch like hundreds of years ago. She cursed him to live forever as the shadow of this guy who _also_ ticked the witch off. But the guy eventually died and the curse passed on to his son, and then _his_ son, and so on." She flapped her hands. "Well centuries passed and then the demon, Acchilleus or Akkie for short, became Gavin’s shadow! He was seventeen when it happened because his dad didn’t die until then. But Gavin was _adopted_. So he didn’t even know his dad and never learned about the curse.”

Daichi smiled and quietly listened to her recount the story to him, face bright with excitement.

He could listen to her forever.

“So they set off on this journey to figure out how to separate again. Akkie was such a brat though and he made Gavin’s life miserable. But they started to bond. In the past, all of the guys Akkie was bound to just ignored him and hung out in dark places so that he was really faint and weak. That was the information that the first guy passed on to his descendants. Akkie lost power when he was ignored!” Emi pushed a lock of hair over her ear. “But Gavin didn’t have that advice, so he talked to Akkie all the time. And Akkie got more power the more they worked together. And they started to get feelings for each other, too.”

Emi slumped against the back of the couch and let out a loud groan.

“It was _so cute_. They wouldn’t admit that they liked each other. They would pretend they didn’t by being mean to each other but it was _so_ obvious. Especially in this one scene, oh my god.” She perked up again and pressed her hands to her cheeks. “So even though Akkie was sort of a shadow, he still had like… weight? Like, he got more powerful and started to be more real, and could do things. He was still stuck to Gavin, but he could actually make his own form sometimes and touch stuff." She paused to take a gulp of air before continuing. "Well, so this one time, they were running from these bad guys and Gavin got _shot_! It made him fall off the ledge of this skyscraper they were on top of. Akkie made himself really big and he wrapped around Gavin and so when they hit the ground, Gavin wasn’t hurt. Uh, other than the bullet wound.”

“Was Akkie okay?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah! He’s super strong so even though it hurt, it didn’t really injure him too much.” She hugged her legs to her chest. “But it was so sweet. I cried a little.” She sniffled, eyes turning glossy just at the memory. “Anyway, they went on this huge adventure and finally found the witch. I thought there was going to be this big fight, right? But I was so surprised. They had talked about how they were gonna kill her and end the curse and everything but in the end, when they found her, Akkie knocked Gavin out and then begged the witch to sever the bond between them. He said he would do anything she asked, even be attached to a new person, just so Gavin could live a normal life.” She sniffled again, lips pursing momentarily. “The witch saw that he had changed. He used to be selfish and cruel, but now he was begging her, not for his _own_ freedom, but for _someone else’s_. It had taken hundreds of years but he had finally learned his lesson. So she freed him.”

Emi fanned her face and groaned.

“It was so sad but heartwarming. I cried a lot. Especially when Gavin woke up and Akkie was gone. He was so upset. He thought that he had sacrificed his life for him." Her eyes grew glossier and she blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay. "He went back home and tried to go back to living his normal life. Then, a few years later, Gavin was in college. He went to class and this guy sat next to him. He was like, _wow I can’t believe you actually graduated, Bunny_. Gavin recognized his voice, and the nickname that he used to call him because he was weak and cowardly.” Emi covered her face with her hands. “I was so happy. Gavin started crying and they hugged and kissed right in the middle of class! I almost couldn’t finish the last few pages because I was crying happy tears.”

Daichi chuckled. “It sounds like a great story. Maybe I’ll give it a read in my spare time.”

Emi’s hands dropped from her face. “Ah crap, I just spoiled the whole thing for you.”

“Nah, I don’t mind spoilers. It takes the anxiety out of maybe reading something with a sad ending. I read a series once and the main love interest died in the third book and it was the _worst_.” He sighed. “I cried.”

“You cry?”

“Of course I cry. Everyone cries.”

She hummed, watching him close with her big brown eyes. “Can I ask you a question, Mr. Sawamura?”

“Maybe,” Daichi said. “On one condition.”

She cocked her head to the side. “What?”

“When we’re not in school, call me Daichi.”

Her eyes widened. “Really? I can?”

He smiled. “Sure. It feels a little weird being called Mr. Sawamura outside of the classroom. Besides, we’re friends now, aren’t we?”

A huge grin brightened her expression, cheeks turning pink. “Yeah! Okay! Daichi!”

He chuckled. “Alright, so what did you want to ask me?”

She rested her chin on her knees and tugged at the fabric of her pajama pants. “I was wondering why you live all by yourself. You don’t have a wife?”

Daichi hesitated. “Ah, no. I don’t have a wife.”

“Girlfriend?”

“… no. No girlfriend either.”

“Why not?”

“Uhm…” He scratched the back of his head.

This wasn’t how he expected their conversation to go. Should he tell her? She was clearly open to the idea of… _alternative_ lifestyles and probably wouldn’t find it weird, but was that the sort of thing a teacher ought to be telling his student? Reading about it was one thing, but to actually meet someone in real life…

Ah who was he kidding? Emi was Koushi’s daughter after all. And Koushi hadn’t reacted at all to his coming out to him. Besides, Emi had Lucas in her life, so she obviously wasn’t a stranger to this sort of revelation.

“Well.” Daichi cleared his throat. “The reason why I don’t have a girlfriend is that I’m… not interested.”

“In dating?”

“… in women.”

Emi blinked at him for a few seconds before what he said seemed to click. “Oh. Then… do you have a boyfriend?”

_Just like that._

Daichi chuckled ruefully.

The Sugawaras were just so easy to talk to.

“No,” he said. “I don’t have a boyfriend either.”

“Why not?”

“Uhh…” He tapped the thigh of his jeans. “I guess I just haven’t… uhm.”

_Found the right person?_

_That’s a lie._

_I found him._

_I’m just too big of a pussy bitch to ask the fucker out._

Daichi stared across the room at a picture hanging on the wall of Koushi feeding infant Emi in a high chair, both of their faces bright with smiles as he held the spoon of baby food toward her open mouth.

“Finding love is… a little more difficult than the books make it seem,” he finally said.

“More difficult than traveling across the world to find a witch who cursed your family for centuries?”

Daichi drummed his fingers on his thigh. “Well. It’s difficult in different ways I suppose.”

“Like how?”

“You sure ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” he said, eyeing her warily.

She smiled innocently. “It’s my natural born curiosity. Ain’t it cute?”

“Hmm… It’s your natural born nosiness, more like.”

She continued to smile, batting her eyelashes.

In the end, Daichi found that he was absolutely weak to that look. He shoved a hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

“Honestly, it’s just kind of hard finding people to date. This town is small, and there aren’t a lot of… people like me.”

“English teachers?”

He laughed. “ _Gay_ people.”

“Ohh.” She hummed. “Well, how do you know someone isn’t gay?”

“That’s kind of the problem. It’s not like gay people look any different from straight people. So it’s a gamble. If I meet someone I like, there’s actually a pretty small chance that they would even return my interest.”

“Huh… I didn’t think of it like that.” She stared off across the room. “Well… My uncle Keishin is gay.”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. “He is?”

“Yeah, I saw him kiss the mailman once when I was really little. He made me promise not to tell dad because he said he would throw a hissy fit if he didn’t get to be the one to tell me about that kind of thing.” She giggled. “But I know the real reason he didn’t want me to tell is because Dad and the mailman were in a feud and Uncle Keishin didn’t want him to beat him up for kissing _the enemy_.”

Daichi laughed. “Are you sure your uncle wants you to be telling me this?”

“It’s okay,” Emi said. “Uncle Keishin is really open about that sort of stuff. But don’t worry. If it’s a secret about you being gay, I won’t tell anyone.”

“That’s very sweet of you. Most people know though. Well, not everyone. It’s not really something I care to flaunt, especially at school.” He hesitated. “Your Dad knows though.”

Emi was silent for a moment, staring at him until he started to sweat.

“So then what do you think about—”

“Hey Emmers!”

They both looked over the back of the couch as Koushi walked up the hall, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, hands cupped in front of his dripping stomach. Daichi flushed with heat and gulped.

_Damn it, just get used to it already, Gay Ass._

“Wanna see the spider I just caught?” Koushi asked. “It’s massive.”

Her nose scrunched. “Put some clothes on.”

“They’re in the dryer,” he said and walked up to the couch. “Here, Daichi look at it. Legs for days.”

“No thanks.” Daichi leaned away when he shoved his cupped hands toward his face.

“Oh she’s harmless.” Koushi leaned farther over the back of the couch, hands out. “C’mon, she’s got a pretty red hourglass on her butt.”

“ _What?”_ Daichi leapt to his feet and took a large step away.

Koushi cackled and brought his hands close to Emi, who rolled to her knees, looking at him curiously as he made a small opening for her to peer into.

“Kidding,” he said. “It’s just a grass spider.”

“Rosalita,” Emi said, gently touching Koushi’s wrist.

“Ooo, Rosalita is pretty.” He looked at Daichi, lips curling into a smirk. His wet hair hung limp over his forehead. He looked young and boyish and adorable and if Daichi trusted him not to fling the spider in his hands at him, he might let his guard down and allow himself to ogle his glistening body a little more.

“You sure you don’t want to see her before I release her in the laundry room?” Koushi asked, left eyebrow lifting slightly.

“Hard pass,” he said.

“Okay fine.” Koushi shrugged. “Say bye to Rosalita,” he told Emi, putting way too much effort into rolling the _R_ of the name.

“Bye Rosalita, don’t bully Gerard.” Emi sat back.

“Oh I’m sure they’ll get along.” Koushi turned and headed towards the door at the back of the house. “Maybe they’ll fall in love and make babies and we’ll get a Geralita infestation.” He bumped the door open with his hip and disappeared beyond it.

Daichi let out a breath and returned to the couch.

“Are you scared of spiders?” Emi asked.

“We don’t exactly get along.”

She hesitated. “Well, you know… Dad always takes care of the spiders. I don’t like touching them- gives me the heebie jeebies- so he always catches them for me.”

“He’s a good dad.”

“Yeah, he is. And he’s fun to hang out with too, don’t you think? He’s kind of annoying sometimes but he’s really fun to live with. And the food he makes is always really yummy.”

She wasn’t being subtle. Not even a little bit. She spoke much too eagerly, fluffing up Koushi’s image too much to _not_ be trying to plant the idea of pursuing her father in Daichi’s head.

“He gives the best hugs,” she went on. “He’s really supportive and nice and funny.”

Daichi chuckled. “Yeah… I know.”

Emi looked away. “I think… I think he’d make a good husband. To someone. Someday. You know, if he ever found the right person.”

And man she really wasn’t subtle at all. It was so clear in the way she tugged on a lock of damp hair, eyes darting in his direction and away again.

It was almost painfully obvious actually.

Though not at all unwelcome.

No, it was actually a huge comfort, the understanding of what thoughts were running through the little eleven year old’s head at the moment.

Emi wanted Daichi to date her dad.

* * *

Koushi didn’t know what had happened while he showered. All he knew when he walked into the living room after releasing Rosalita under the washing machine and pulling on clean clothes from the dryer was that something had gone down while he was away.

Daichi looked much too happy for a guy that had just been threatened with a spider. And Emi was acting shy, working her fingers through a tangled, wet lock of hair with pink cheeks.

Something had definitely happened.

Normally, Koushi would demand answers, force them to spill the tea and tell him just what they had been talking about when he wasn’t there.

So that’s exactly what he did.

“What’re you smiling about, Nerd?” Koushi asked as he passed by the couch on his way to the kitchen.

Daichi cleared his throat. “No, nothing.”

“Bullshit.” Koushi washed his hands in the sink and then went through the cupboards, collecting snacks. “What were you two talking about?”

“My book!” Emi said. “The uh, the one with the shadow, remember?”

Koushi hummed and carried bags of chips and cookies into the living room. He dumped them on the coffee table. “Right, the one where the dog died.”

Emi huffed. “It was attacking them! What else were they supposed to do?”

“I dunno, save it from its mean owner and train it to be gentle?”

“You’re such a baby.”

“Says the kid whose diapers I used to change.” He propped his hands up on his hips. “Go get the stuff and I’ll do your hair.”

Emi scampered over the back of the couch and bolted up the hallway.

Koushi grabbed the movie from the table and turned to the Blu-ray player in the cabinet under the television.

“So,” he said. “What were you and Emi talking about behind my back?”

“Gays in books,” Daichi replied without skipping a beat.

“Uh huh.”

“And uh…”

Koushi put the disc in the player and glanced at him over his shoulder. “And?”

“How Keishin kissed the mailman.”

Koushi hesitated, then released a gasp when he realized who he was talking about. “ _Traitor bitch!_ ”

“Don’t tell Emi I told you that. It’s supposed to be a secret.”

Koushi stood and moved around the coffee table. “Oh man I’m gonna kick his ass so hard the next time I see him. Bitches ain’t loyal, Daichi. I swear.”

He chuckled.

Koushi sat next to him on the couch, folding his legs beneath him, and Emi returned to the room, instantly dropping the brush and a handful of hair ties into his hands before climbing into his lap.

“Whatcha want?” he asked, pulling the brush through her hair.

“Two top buns,” she said.

“As you wish.”

“Is the movie in?”

“Yup.”

Emi glanced at Daichi. “The remote is over there, Daichi.”

Koushi cocked a brow. “ _Daichi_? Are we on a first name basis now?”

“Yeah! He said I can call him Daichi when we aren’t at school! Because we’re friends.”

Koushi glanced at Daichi as he lifted the remote control and turned the TV on. He had a cute smile on his lips, cheeks pink. Koushi stifled his own smile and turned his attention back to Emi’s hair.

“Is this movie in English?” Emi asked.

“Ah, no. It’s in Cantonese,” Daichi said.

“Ugh!” Koushi groaned, parting Emi’s hair down the middle. “You mean I have to _read_?”

“You _do_ know how, right?”

Koushi punched Daichi’s arm and he laughed and covered the offended area.

By the time he was finished tying Emi’s hair up, the previews had ended and she climbed out of his lap and grabbed a bag of chips. She sat on Koushi’s right side, squishing in close.

“Why are you sitting on me?” he whined.

“Scoot over! I don’t have room!”

“You have half the couch!”

“Scoot over!”

Koushi grumbled and scooted closer to Daichi until their thighs were touching.

“Sorry Daichi,” he said. “Emi is a couch hog.”

Daichi cleared his throat. “It’s… it’s okay.”

_Ah._

_Funny._

Koushi couldn’t find Emi’s couch hogging all that irritating when it made Daichi suddenly go bashful like this. Maybe he’d bat him around a little bit, for fun.

He leaned over to grab a package of Oreos, and sat back, idly watching the opening sequence of the movie as he pulled back the plastic on the package and pulled out a cookie. He glanced over at Daichi, catching his eye, and offered the cookie.

Daichi reached for it.

Koushi jerked it out of his reach and tossed it into his mouth. Daichi’s eyes narrowed as he watched him chew. Koushi grabbed another cookie and offered it to him, but when he went for it, Koushi stuffed it into his mouth again, giddiness filling his chest over the soft sigh and slightly irritated expression that crossed his face. The next time he offered one, Daichi grabbed his wrist, preventing him from pulling his arm back.

Koushi hurriedly leaned forward to eat the cookie but Daichi did the same and their foreheads cracked together.

“Owwww!” Koushi leaned away, forehead stinging from the blow. Daichi ignored his cry and took the cookie away with his mouth, straightening to chew it.

“Shh!” Emi turned to them. “What are you doing?”

“Daichi headbutted me,” Koushi whined, bottom lip pouting.

“He wouldn’t let me have an Oreo,” Daichi said with a full mouth, expression serene despite the pink spot on his forehead.

“Share,” Emi scolded, elbowing Koushi in the side. “And shush. I can’t concentrate on the movie with you fighting.”

Koushi clicked his tongue, but didn’t argue. They settled in and watched the movie, munching on snacks.

Several minutes passed and during a tense nighttime scene of a man walking down an alley, Daichi suddenly pressed a hand over Koushi’s eyes.

He paused in lifting a potato chip to his mouth, blinking against Daichi’s palm. He listened to the sounds of the movie, the strings of a gu zheng dominating the room. A few seconds passed and then Daichi lowered his hand once more in time for Koushi to see the man killed on screen.

He hummed. “Why’d you cover my eyes?”

“No reason,” he said, reaching over to grab a chip from the bag in his lap.

“Cat died,” Emi said and pulled apart an Oreo to lick at the crème filling.

Koushi looked at Daichi, who frowned.

“You’re not supposed to tell him,” he scolded.

She shrugged and finished the cookie.

Koushi was silent for a moment, turning his eyes back to the movie as tingling warmth spread through his chest and stomach.

It was such a silly habit, Daichi’s desire to come to Koushi’s rescue, like some sort of white knight. And for what? What did he gain from doing such a thing?

Whatever it was… Koushi wasn’t used to it.

But… it was good.

Koushi ate another chip and tried to subtly steal some of Daichi’s heat by leaning ever so slightly into his side. He did it slowly, casually, trying to make it seem merely accidental that he was sliding closer, their shoulders rubbing.

He wanted to be closer to him.

Just by a little bit.

Koushi was nearly close enough for his liking, his entire left side warmed by the heat of Daichi’s body, when Daichi suddenly lifted his arm. Koushi flinched, thinking his not so subtle hunt for closeness was less sneaky than he intended.

Daichi placed his arm on the back of the couch and cleared his throat.

“Hey Emi, pass me those Fritos.”

“Here you go,” Emi slipped the bag into his hand and he passed it over to his other, setting it in his lap.

“Thanks.” He left his right arm on the back of the couch, leaving his side open.

Koushi chewed on his bottom lip for a second before giving in and sinking against him, resting his head back on Daichi’s shoulder.

_Warm._

Daichi was so warm and surprisingly comfortable. Koushi fit perfectly against him. He wanted to be wrapped up in him, completely surrounded by his warmth. He knew it was strong. He knew it was good.

He wondered if he could somehow trick him into staying the night.

Koushi remained cuddled in Daichi’s side for the remainder of the movie, Emi snuggling against him from the other side near the end of it.

She sat up when the end credits began to roll.

“That was so good! I loved the landlady. She reminded me of Grandpa Ikkei.”

Koushi let out a laugh and finally leaned away from Daichi. “Oh my god, she totally was like him. So crotchety. But badass.”

“My favorite scene was when they were running like the Looney Tunes and the main guy looked in the reflection of his knife and saw her gaining on him and he like…” Emi pumped her arms and scrunched her face.

Koushi grinned. “Wow, you look just like him.”

Emi pushed his shoulder.

“My favorite parts are when the landlord and landlady are fighting together,” Daichi said and they turned to him. “I love their teamwork and connection.”

“Of course you do.” Koushi made a face at him. “Daichi the hopeless romantic.”

“You like romances?” Emi pushed Koushi out of the way and leaned over his lap, eyes bright. “Then maybe we should watch a romance now! I’ll pick one out!” She snatched the remote control from the table and turned off the Blu-ray player, switching the television over to Netflix.

“Nothing rated R,” Koushi said and stood. “I’m gonna make a pizza.”

He walked to the kitchen and flipped on the oven, checking to make sure it was empty before moving to the refrigerator and fetching a carton of apple juice. As he filled a glass at the island, he glanced back into the living room. Daichi and Emi sat close together, browsing through the movies on the television. Emi’s laughter floated through the house and Koushi smiled.

It was nice, having someone else around.

Koushi thought that maybe he could get used to that.

* * *

Koushi quietly closed the door to Emi’s room and traveled back up the hall to the living room where Daichi sat watching the third movie of the night. He climbed over the back of the couch and slumped down on the cushion next to him with a grunt, leaning forward to nab a stray pepperoni from his plate on the table.

He glanced over at Daichi, catching him staring at the television with rapt attention. After a few seconds, moisture gathered in the corners of his eyes and a thrill shot through Koushi. He turned back to the television. The current scene showed a soft moment between the two main characters in bed. The male lead had just proposed and slipped the ring on the female lead’s finger.

Koushi grinned.

“Daichi, are you seriously crying over a sappy proposal scene?”

Daichi cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. “No. Shut up.”

Koushi let out a laugh. “Oh my god, you are the biggest sap _ever_.”

Daichi pinched his thigh.

“I can’t believe you’re _crying_ ,” Koushi went on, undeterred by the pinch. “This is the best day of my life.”

“Shuddup,” he said again. “It’s just… sweet.”

"You mean sweat?"

"No, I mean the scene. It's sweet."

“Uh huh.”

Daichi was silent for a moment and Koushi rested his feet on the coffee table, dragging a half empty bag of chips toward him to munch on.

“It’s not just that it’s sweet,” Daichi mumbled after a moment.

“Hm?” Koushi glanced at him.

“I just kinda… relate. To Toula.”

“You’ve been proposed to in your bed by your hunky, long haired boyfriend?”

Daichi pinched him again and Koushi giggled.

“Not that part,” he said. “I mean like… the other stuff.”

“You’re Greek and used to be frumpy but then got confidence and started wearing clothes that complimented your body and—”

Daichi wrestled him into a headlock and rubbed his knuckles against the top of his head. Koushi laughed and struggled against him until he let him go and he nearly fell off the couch.

“Sheesh, okay, jeez. Tell me. How do you relate to Toula then?”

Daichi glared at him and then cleared his throat, turning back to the television. “The stuff involving her family. My dad… is a lot like her dad.”

“He thinks Windex heals any—” Koushi caught Daichi’s scowl and cut the question short. “Sorry, go on.”

“Gus doesn’t approve of Ian because he’s not Greek, right?” Daichi said, gesturing at the screen. “He’s old fashioned and proud and wants Toula to live a life that he’s set out for her. Marry a nice Greek guy, have Greek babies, work in one of the family businesses for the rest of her life.”

Koushi settled back on the couch and turned to face him.

“I… that’s like _my_ dad.”

Koushi hummed. “Except instead of a non-Greek, the kind of person you’re trying to marry is non- _female_.”

Daichi let out a soft laugh. “Basically. Not to mention I passed up the opportunity to play football professionally, just to be a middle school English teacher. I’m definitely a disappointment.”

Koushi didn’t reply for a moment, watching him run a hand through his hair and sigh.

“Toula isn’t a disappointment though,” he said, drawing Daichi’s eyes to his face. “Gus is disappointed at first, sure. Because he’s set in his ways and thinks that Toula is pulling away from him. But, spoiler alert, at the end of this movie…” Koushi’s gaze wandered back to the television. “They learn to understand each other. So. You know." He shrugged. "Give it time.”

They didn’t speak for a while, watching the television in companionable silence.

“You know…” Daichi said.

“Hm?”

“The family?” He pointed at the screen. “That’s another thing that I relate to.”

“You’re Greek?”

Daichi poked him in the side and Koushi slid away with a giggle.

“Remember how I said my mom is always hosting barbeques?” Daichi went on. “Well, sometimes it’s just my immediate family and a few others there. But most of the time…” he dwindled out.

“It’s a clusterfuck of Sawamuras?” Koushi teased.

He chuckled. “Basically. All my cousins and aunts and uncles, family friends, neighbors… they all show up and bring food and it’s loud and chaotic and everyone is drinking or playing games or yelling and it’s just… madness.”

Koushi smiled and leaned his head against the back of the couch. “Sounds… nice.”

Daichi returned the smile. “I’ll get you there one day. Then you can see for yourself.”

Koushi’s smile transformed into a smirk. “Your confidence just makes me want to play hard to get.”

“Go ahead.” Daichi’s voice dripped like honey, slow and thick and sweet off his tongue. “I told you, didn’t I? When I want something bad enough, there’s not a thing in hell that can keep me from getting it.”

“Hmm…” Koushi slipped his foot into Daichi’s lap. “All I hear is how bad you want me.”

Daichi merely smiled in response.

_Oof._

_Charming bastard._

They watched the rest of the movie in silence and by the end of it, Koushi was fighting off exhaustion, eyelids heavy.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes, placing his feet on the floor and sitting up.

“Mmkay,” he murmured. “Got cooking to do tomorrow… better get to sleep…”

“Yeah… I guess I’ll head home.”

“No way, it’s so late.” Koushi blinked tiredly at him. “Just stay the night.”

“Well if you insist.”

He huffed out a laugh. “I wouldn’t say I _insisted_ …”

“Well if you _suggest_ ,” Daichi corrected.

Koushi snickered and climbed to his feet. “That’s better.”

Daichi stood and followed him around the couch and up the hallway to his bedroom.

“I haven’t had so many sleepovers since high school,” Daichi admitted as Koushi went to his dresser to fetch him clothes.

“Oh? You didn’t have any sleepovers in college?” He found a pair of gym shorts and a baggy t-shirt and turned toward him.

“Well…” Daichi lifted his shirt up and over his head. “Not unless you count the one night stands.”

“Hmm…” Koushi’s eyes dipped down his tanned chest. “Sorry our sleepovers aren’t as exciting as those must have been.”

Daichi chuckled and took the shirt he offered him. “Nah, I like these better.”

“I’m better than sex, huh?”

“Way better.”

Koushi sat on the foot of his bed and stretched his legs out in front of him, leaning back on the heels of his hands. He smirked and peered up at him under his eyelashes as he unbuttoned his pants.

“Wow, then getting to fuck me on one of our sleepovers must be your ultimate wet dream, huh?”

Daichi froze. His eyes darted up to him, face quickly flushing red.

_Haha._

_Cute…_

Daichi cleared his throat and continued removing his pants, pushing them down to his ankles.

“You have no idea,” he muttered under his breath, almost too soft for Koushi to hear.

He grinned. “What’s that?”

“Nothing.”

Once he had the shorts on, they went to the bathroom together to brush their teeth. It felt comfortable, this little routine they had somehow adopted so easily. The little glances they sent each other in the reflection of the mirror were soft, unassuming. The way the corners of Daichi’s lips twitched and lifted made his own want to curve into a smile. The way his cheeks turned pink warmed his own.

Koushi liked this comfortable little routine.

He thought maybe he could really get used to it.

* * *

They were singing.

Daichi leaned his elbows on the kitchen island and held his chin in his hands as he watched Koushi and Emi at the counter across the room, their backs to him. Emi was standing on a short step ladder to Koushi’s right, stirring a pot while he tapped the counter with a fork and a knife, hips bouncing with the rhythm of their song.

He sang,

_“You think it's crazy when I say you're the one,_

_You say—”_

Emi cut in,

_“What do you know about love?_

_What do you know about loooove?_

_Believe me, if I could then I would lose your number,_

_But something 'bout the way you behave like no other,_

_So call me crazy, but I think you're the one,_

_You say—”_

Koushi took it back this time,

_“What do you know about love?_

_What do you know about looooove?”_

Emi started swinging her hips in time with Koushi’s as she sang,

“ _I know, you and I go good together.”_

Then Koushi again, “ _When it’s cold, you’ll be warm inside my sweater.”_

They looked at each other and then sang in unison,

_“I know, people change just like the weather._

_But nevermind, you and I will be alright, forever!”_

Daichi’s heart gave a tremendous strain in his chest until he thought he might die, he might _actually_ be dying at the hand of the scene playing out in front of him. He didn’t think it was possible, for him to feel the way he did at the moment. So filled with affection that it stung his eyes and made it near impossible to breathe.

“I think these are done, Daddy,” Emi said.

“Hmm, lemme see.” Koushi lifted his fork and dropped it into the pot, stabbing a piece of macaroni and bringing it to his lips. He blew on it momentarily before popping it into his mouth. “Perfect!” He reached over the stove and turned off the burner.

As he carried the pot to the sink to strain the pasta, Emi hopped off of her step ladder and picked it up.

Daichi straightened when she turned his direction and carried the ladder over.

“What was your favorite food that you ate last time, Daichi?” she asked, climbing the ladder to the top step.

“How can I pick a favorite?” he said. “It was all so good.”

“Ohohoho, flattery will get you _everywhere_ , Daichi!” Koushi brought the newly strained macaroni to the island and set it down.

Daichi grinned.

“Smashed potatoes are my favorite,” Emi said. “But the mac and cheese is a close second.”

“Both good choices.” Daichi nodded.

“Daichi liked the yams the most, didn’t you?” Koushi asked, flashing him a mischievous smirk.

And it would be a cold day in hell when Daichi was able to refuse that smile.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

“Ew!” Emi’s nose scrunched. “I _hate_ yams.”

“I know.” Koushi set a glass dish down on the counter. “I’m making them again today anyway though. Since Daichi is here and he likes them too.”

Emi made a face but didn’t complain.

Koushi fetched a small pot from the stove and brought it over.

“Time to get cheesy,” he sang. “You’re on stirring duty, Emmers.”

“Got it!” She lifted her wooden spoon.

Koushi slowly poured the thick cheese mixture from the small pot into the large pot of macaroni. Emi stirred, free hand reaching out towards the pot.

“Careful it’s—” Koushi started but her fingertips brushed the metal before he could finish.

She jerked her hand back with a hiss and a whined, “ _Ow!_ ” Her face twisted in pain and she paused her stirring.

Koushi set the small pot to the side and Emi lifted her fingers up toward his face. Without a word, he gently took her hand and kissed her pink fingertips.

“Healed?” he asked.

She hummed. “Maybe one more.”

He kissed them again and gave her a questioning look.

“Healed,” she said and pulled her hand away. She went back to stirring, this time careful not to touch the pot.

_So cute._

Daichi really might be dying. Was this just what they did? Was this their normal, everyday interaction? Daichi would be the luckiest guy in the world if he got to wake up every morning and watch _this_.

“What kind of dessert are we making?” Emi asked.

“Pecan pie,” Koushi replied, moving to the refrigerator to collect a block of cheese.

Emi wiggled in delight.

“Is there anything you need me to do?” Daichi wondered.

“After you almost burned the cranberries to a crisp last time?” Koushi cocked an eyebrow. “No way. You’re banned from helping.”

Daichi pursed his lips. “I didn’t know you wanted me to stir it _constantly_ …”

Emi gave him a pointed look. “Amateur.”

Koushi snorted.

“I feel weird doing _nothing_ ,” Daichi muttered.

“Then how about you go get the mail for me?”

“It’s Sunday…”

“Yeah but I didn’t check it yesterday. Or the day before… or the day before…”

“Dad!” Emi scolded. “I swear, you can’t do _anything_ without me.”

Koushi pouted. “I forgot.”

Daichi chuckled and walked to the entrance of the house. “Alright. I’ll get it. But think of a better job you can give me when I get back.”

“Cheerleader?” Koushi said.

“He can use my pom-poms!” Emi laughed.

“Ohh good idea. And one of your skirts?”

“I don’t think he’ll fit.”

“I could probably whip something up real quick…”

Daichi rolled his eyes and slipped his feet into his sneakers before leaving the house. There was a slight chill in the air and he jogged quickly up the path to the mailbox at the end of the yard. He hummed to himself as he opened it and collected the letters from within.

As he walked back, he shuffled through the mail absently. It was mostly bills, and a few advertisements for local stores. At the bottom of the pile was a pink envelope addressed to Emi. He glanced at the name in the top left corner.

_Clint Reed._

The address was from a different city, about thirty miles away.

Daichi stared at it quietly as he climbed the porch. Perhaps it was an old friend? From Emi’s last school? Friend of the family?

He set his curiosity aside for the moment as he went back into the house and kicked off his shoes.

“Daichi you missed it!” Emi was laughing at the top of her lungs and he turned to face them. “Dad picked up the mac and cheese to put it in the oven and he _tripped and almost threw it all over the place!_ ”

“ _Almost_ ,” Koushi said. “I caught myself!”

“Yeah, _barely_ ,” Emi laughed. “It was so funny. Like a cartoon. It looked like he slipped on a banana peel.”

He pinched her cheek with a scowl. “Sure it’s funny now. But how funny would it have been if I ruined the mac and cheese? Would you still be laughing?”

“Heck no. I’d be crying.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Daichi smiled and joined them at the counter.

“So, what’d we get in the mail?” Koushi asked him, wiping his hands on a towel. “Any gifts from secret admirers? Fan letters?”

“Bills and junk mail,” Daichi said.

“Story of my life.”

“Well, there is this.” Daichi lifted the pink envelope. “For Emi.”

Emi perked. “Me?”

“Who's it from?” Koushi tossed a slice of cheese into his mouth.

“Someone by the name of…” Daichi checked the name once more. “Clint Reed?”

Emi blinked in confusion. “Who—”

Koushi suddenly reached out and snatched the envelope from Daichi’s hands. His eyes flashed and he moved swiftly around the island, stride heavy.

“Excuse me,” he muttered as he passed.

Emi and Daichi watched him disappear around the corner and then looked at one another.

“Any idea what that was about?” Daichi asked.

Emi hesitated. “I… don’t know.”

They fell silent for a moment before she spoke again.

“Can you… go check on him?”

“Me?”

“Yeah… it’s probably an adult thing. And so he probably won’t tell me if I ask him about it…” She lowered her eyes to the counter.

Daichi glanced in the direction Koushi had disappeared and set the pile of mail on the island.

“Alright. I’ll go see what’s up. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck…”

Daichi left the kitchen and crossed the living room to the hallway. The door to Koushi’s room at the end of the hall was shut and he went to it, hesitating outside. He gave it two soft knocks and listened but received no answer. With a deep breath, he twisted the knob and went inside.

Koushi stood next to the bed, his back to the door as he stared down at the opened letter in his hands.

Daichi closed the door softly behind him.

“Koushi? Is everything alright?”

Koushi didn’t move.

Daichi walked closer, eyeing the letter and attempting to catch a glimpse at its contents to no avail. Koushi’s hands were shaking, knuckles white.

“Koushi…”

In a flash, Koushi ripped the paper in half. He put the pieces together and ripped again, and then again and again until all that remained were tiny shreds, balled in his trembling fists that he carried to the small garbage can next to his dresser. He threw both fistfuls of paper into it and then kicked it on its side, sending it rolling against the wall. Finally, he spun on his heel and faced Daichi.

His face was red, jaw clenched, brows lowered over eyes glinting with poorly contained fury.

When he strode forward and tried to pass, Daichi caught his arm and pulled him back.

“Let me go,” he growled through gritted teeth.

Daichi tightened his grip. “So you can go out there like this? And what about when Emi asks you what the hell that letter was? Are you gonna growl at her too?”

Koushi hesitated, gulping hard. His eyes darted to the door and he inhaled slowly through his nose.

He turned to Daichi, eyes centered on his chin.

“Calm me down.”

There were a million ways Daichi wanted to respond to a command like that. Most involving putting his hands in all the wrong places, his lips in all the right ones.

But he couldn't do that now, so instead, he gripped Koushi’s shoulders and pulled him in for a hug, pressing a hand to the back of his head and threading his fingers through his hair.

Koushi was tense at first, but slowly relaxed into his hold, head falling against his shoulder. Daichi wrapped his other arm around him, bringing him closer, and Koushi’s hands slid around his waist, palms flat against his back.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Daichi asked, voice low as he stroked his hand down to the nape of Koushi’s neck.

Koushi took in a long, shuddering breath.

“I want… to drink wine and forget about it.”

“We can do that,” Daichi whispered.

Koushi hummed. His head rolled to the side, nose brushing the side of Daichi’s throat. Daichi gulped and rubbed slow circles on his back.

"Hmmm," the sound rumbled in Koushi's chest. "You're good at this."

"At what?"

"This," Koushi said again. "Soothing."

"Oh." Daichi cleared this throat. "Well. If that's the case, then you're welcome to use me whenever you like."

A few seconds ticked by before he realized how that must sound.

Instead of backtracking, he let it simmer, leaving it in the open because yeah... in that way too.

It was true in that way too.

Koushi chuckled, arms tightening around him. "Nerd."

They remained like that for a long minute, until Koushi began to stir, sighing against the fabric of Daichi's shirt.

“I wonder,” Daichi said, voice rough. “I wonder how well you can cook when you’re completely hammered.”

Koushi snorted, hot breath feathering Daichi’s skin. “Even drunk I’m better than _you_.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second.”

Daichi felt a slight sting on his neck and flinched.

“Did you just bite me?”

Koushi straightened away from him, hands sliding around to his chest to give him a little push. His expression had softened, eyes glinting now with mischief instead of anger.

“What are you gonna do about it?” His right eyebrow cocked.

Daichi rolled his shoulders. “I suggest you start running.”

A grin flashed across Koushi’s face and he turned and bolted for the door. Daichi gave him a second’s head start and then chased.

They thundered up the hallway and Koushi let out a scream when Daichi drew near. He turned a sharp left in the living room and Daichi slid on his socks, arms wind milling. He found his balance once more and then chased after Koushi as he ran into the kitchen, where a wide-eyed Emi stood on her step ladder, watching.

“What’s—”

Daichi lunged forward and caught Koushi around the waist before he could round the island, hefting him up into the air while his legs kicked wildly.

Daichi grunted as he struggled and belted laughter, but didn’t loosen his hold around his waist.

“Hey Emi,” he said. “Go turn the sink on for me, would ya?”

A wide smile stretched across her face and she jumped off the ladder to run to the sink and throw the faucet on.

“Nooo!” Koushi fought, tugging on Daichi’s arms.

Daichi bounced him higher up and then maneuvered him around until his head was lower, his legs writhing up over Daichi’s shoulder. He dodged the kicking feet and held Koushi over the sink, lowering his head towards the rushing water.

He screamed and struggled until his hair was placed underneath the faucet’s stream. A loud gasp burst from his mouth and Daichi grinned as their eyes met.

“You’re _dead_ ,” Koushi said, water drenching his hair and streaming over his forehead.

“Get ready to run, Emi,” Daichi said, pulling Koushi out of the water.

She squealed and bolted across the house. Daichi finally dropped Koushi to the floor and immediately took off after Emi, letting out a laugh when he felt Koushi’s hand swipe at him, narrowly missing.

They ran around the house, Koushi chasing them, for long minutes, darting in and out of rooms and running circles around the couch. He finally caught them, one arm snaking around Emi’s waist as she tried to dart past, his opposite shoulder slamming into Daichi’s chest and sending him tumbling over the back of the couch.

Koushi hurriedly and rounded the couch and sat directly on Daichi’s back, forcing him down into the cushion with a grunt.

“Your punishment is ten spanks each!” Koushi said, panting slightly from the chase.

“Oh yes please—” Daichi said before he could stop himself.

“Okay, Daichi seems too excited about getting spanked, so he gets pinches instead.”

Emi cackled and then let out a little shriek. Daichi turned his head and peered over his shoulder to where Koushi sat on him. He had laid Emi out on her stomach on his lap and held a hand up, ready to spank her.

She writhed and screamed. “Nooo! I didn’t do anything wrong! It was all Daichi’s fault!”

Koushi hesitated. “Hmm... I might be willing to forgive you… if you help me pinch him…”

“Deal!”

“Hey,” Daichi scowled. “Traitor.”

“Sorry, Daichi. You gotta do what you gotta do to survive.”

Koushi let Emi get up and she knelt on the floor next to the couch with a grin, holding up her small hands and making pinching gestures with her thumbs and forefingers.

“Attack!” Koushi pinched Daichi’s back and Emi let out a roar as she joined in, pinching his arm and shoulder.

“Hey, hey!” Daichi struggled underneath Koushi’s weight, finally managing to maneuver himself around onto his back and hold his hands up in defense. Koushi remained firmly on top of him, sliding onto his stomach as he moved.

“Take your punishment!” he said and instantly pinched both his nipples and twisted.

“Ah!” Daichi batted his hands away. “Not fair! I only got you wet as revenge for biting me!”

Emi stopped pinching and turned to Koushi. “So that means Dad needs more punishment in order for you guys to be even, right?”

“Don’t listen to him, Emmers. He’s a liar and a cheat. I’ve never done anything wrong in my li—”

Daichi sat up suddenly, sending him flying to his back on the couch with a yelp.

“Punish him!” Emi bellowed and redirected her pinching power to her dad.

Koushi squeaked and struggled, but Daichi leaned over him and started tickling his sides, his shirt bunching under his fingers.

Koushi’s eyes flew wide and he screamed laughter, kicking his legs and writhing.

“Noooo! Stop! Leave me alone!”

“He’s ticklish behind his knees!” Emi told Daichi, grabbing one of Koushi’s arms when he attempted to push Daichi off of him.

“Oho? Right… here?” Daichi grabbed one of Koushi’s legs and lifted it, instantly tickling the junction behind his knee.

Koushi screeched and kicked wildly, trying unsuccessfully to yank his ankle out of Daichi’s grip. Tears welled up in his eyes and slid down his temples as he laughed and wailed, fighting them to no avail.

They didn’t stop the torture until Koushi’s heel drove into Daichi’s throat and he fell back with a cough.

“That’s… what… you get…” Koushi wheezed, drawing his legs up to his chest and hugging them with one arm as he wiped his tears with the other.

“Are you okay, Daichi?” Emi asked, crawling over to him on her knees and patting his shoulder.

Daichi groaned, head falling back on the cushion. “I think I swallowed my Adam’s apple.”

Koushi let out an evil snicker, followed by a moan. “Ugh. I don’t want to play with you two anymore. You’re mean.”

“But don’t we have more stuff to cook?” Emi said.

“Just one more thing.”

“Then we better get on it,” Daichi said, sitting up. “C’mon, Chef Sugawara.” He stood and offered Koushi his hand. Emi scampered to her feet as well and thrust out one of her hands.

“C’mon Daddy! We’re almost done!”

He let out a growl and took both of their hands. “ _Fine._ ”

* * *

Koushi stared at Daichi where he sat watching the movie on the tv, one arm draped over the back of the couch. Emi was nestled into his side, head on his shoulder, asleep.

Koushi secretly pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of the pair.

The day had passed by too quickly.

Time passed by too quickly on days like this, when the food was good and the company was better.

It was almost… sad.

Koushi gulped and set his phone aside. He stood and moved in front of Emi and Daichi. Daichi looked up at him quietly as he scooped Emi into his arms and carried her out of the living room and down the hall to her bedroom, careful not to jog her too much. Not that it mattered. It would take an earthquake to wake that girl up when she was in a food coma.

He gently tucked her in and flipped off the light on his way out the door, shutting it softly behind him. On the way back up the hall, he stretched his arms over his head with a groan.

“Want some more wine, Daichi?” he asked, moving into the kitchen.

“No thanks,” he called. “I prefer to _not_ be hungover at work in the morning.”

Koushi grinned and filled his glass with the dark red liquid. “Coward.”

Daichi chuckled. “Easy for you to say. You don’t have to sit in a classroom with dozens of screaming preteens eight hours a day.”

“That’s true.” Koushi downed the wine and set the glass in the sink. “Perks of being a one man business. No one is around to bug me. Ehh, except when I need extra hands.” He headed for the living room. “Huddy ain’t too obnoxious though. _Usually_.”

He rounded Daichi’s outstretched legs to pass, making the mistake of not watching where he was stepping. His ankle bone and knee slammed into the coffee table and he let out a stream of curses and tumbled over Daichi’s legs and onto the couch next to him. He bounced and moaned into the cushion, pulling his leg up to his chest.

“Ahhhh fuck,” he whined. “Shit. Ow, ow, ow, owwwww.”

Daichi let out a snort. “Wow. Hey Koushi, quick question. Is your middle name _Grace?_ ”

“Fuck off.” Koushi rolled onto his back and kicked at his face.

Daichi caught his foot with a smirk. His eyes drifted up his skin to his ankle where the bone was red, definitely bruising from its encounter with the table. Daichi hesitated, eyes darting back to Koushi’s face. Slowly, he lifted his foot closer and tentatively pressed his lips to his skin, gentle against the aching bruise.

Koushi’s mouth went dry.

Daichi prolonged the kiss for a long second before pulling slightly away. His hot breath tickled his skin as he asked in a low voice,

“Healed?”

They stared at one another quietly and Koushi gulped.

“I…” he began, clearing his throat when his voice croaked. “I hit my knee… too.”

Daichi held his gaze as he leaned over him, one hand coasting up his shin and over his knee, pushing the fabric of his gym shorts up his thigh. His other hand gripped his calf and held his leg still as he lowered his head and pressed another kiss to his knee.

Goosebumps rose on his thighs and arms and heat spread through his body, stewing in his stomach as the muscles of his abdomen tightened involuntarily. His heart rate leapt and he could hear the whooshing of his pulse in his ears. He bit down on his bottom lip, face flushing.

_Oh._

_Hot._

“Anywhere else?” Daichi asked, fingers on his thigh squeezing.

_Oh fuck._

Koushi’s eyes widened and he couldn’t keep the words in his mouth.

“Are you after my virginity?”

Daichi froze.

Haha, good reaction.

Koushi’s leg slipped from his grasp and he quickly pressed his hands to his face and groaned.

“ _Why do you have to say things like that?_ ”

Koushi laughed and sat up. “Huh? What else was I supposed to say? You were looking at me so sexy like, it was the only thing I could think of!”

Daichi sighed and removed his hands from his face. He looked away, but Koushi caught a glimpse at the crimson color of his cheeks anyway.

Koushi grinned.

Daichi cleared his throat and checked his phone. 

“I gotta go home,” he said with a sigh.

“Ehh, just stay the night again.” Koushi pouted his lips.

“Can’t. I’ve got work in the morning.”

“So do I.”

“Uh huh. I’ll leave the door unlocked for you so just go on inside and do what you need to do.” Daichi stood and headed for the front door.

“Wait.” Koushi clambered to his feet and chased. “I’ll give you a ride home.”

“Nah.” Daichi pulled his shoes on. “I need to walk off some of the food I ate.”

“Then I’ll walk you—”

“No.” Daichi straightened and pointed at him. “If you walk me home, then I’m not gonna wanna let you walk back alone so I’ll walk you back and then you’ll walk me back and it’ll go on and on until next thing I know, it’s time to go to work.”

Koushi lifted his chin. “And what’s wrong with that?”

Daichi chuckled and pulled his jacket off the hook. “What’s wrong with that is that I have to _work_. And I don’t want to be half asleep while I’m doing it. You might be able to remain beautiful and perfect on half an hour of sleep but I need my whole eight hours.”

Koushi smirked. “All I heard was that you think I’m beautiful and perfect.”

“Yeah, well. That should be obvious by now.” Daichi turned to him and cupped his face in his hands. Koushi’s eyes widened as he leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. “G’night, Koushi.”

Koushi gulped. “Ah… good night…”

Daichi released him and left.

Koushi stared at the door for long, long seconds, silently hoping that Daichi would show up again, change his mind, and decide to stay the night. When several minutes passed, Koushi let out a deep breath and locked the door. He wandered through the house, turning off lights, and then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He tried to tell himself that he wasn’t disappointed to be doing the menial task alone.

How stupid would that be? He had been brushing his teeth, washing his face, brushing his hair, for years and years and years, usually by himself. How stupid was it that the routine somehow felt even more tedious than it ever had, just because some guy he had only known for a few months wasn’t doing it with him, casting him shy looks in the reflection of the mirror over the sink?

How stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had things to say about this chapter but suddenly they are GONE. HEAD EMPTY. ONLY THOUGHTS OF NAP.  
> Hmm OH. the book Emi read about the shadow was actually a story idea i had waaaay back when i was a youngin'. With a few differences.
> 
> Also, Kung Fu Hustle used to be my all time favorite movie up until fairly recently. It's a classic and I recommend it to anyone that likes wacky comedy and over the top martial arts. The other movie mentioned was My Big Fat Greek Wedding, obviously, and it's also one that I hold close to my heart! so sweet. I watched it as I was brainstorming this story and decided i just had to make some minor parallels between Toula and Daichi. <3
> 
> ANYWAY. Thank you all for reading! Every month I think, "oh, this time i'm def gonna reply to all the comments!" aaaaand then i dont. cuz i'm a loser. but I do really appreciate every comment i receive. it makes my day to get that email <3
> 
> [and the Emi goes to... Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7DeYXUi6knqWWQq1TcvEl8?si=_3C0RDceScuKGL7LzZ8Cgw)  
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](https://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/mooifyourecows)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Someone to relate to


	8. The mostest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closer
> 
> CW: this chapter contains a little bit of underage drinking (according to USA drinking laws. so like,18 year olds drinking) ALSO, there's some talk at the end about religion and stuff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moods:  
> [Leading Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLEPCw_TI34)  
> "Try me out, I swear I'll deliver  
> Soon you'll see in me there's a future  
> So pay attention, I've paid all my dues  
> I'm what you're looking for, nice to meet you"
> 
> [Shut Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpNn32HA0SI)  
> "I cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to say  
> I'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push away  
> And when your eyes catch mine, I know I talk too much  
> So give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up"

“Mr. Sawamura!”

Daichi looked up from his computer as Emi and Lucas entered his classroom.

“Hey, you two,” he said.

Lucas sat at their table and Emi lifted her left arm high in the air, lunchbox clutched in her hand.

“I’ve got your lunch!”

Daichi blinked. “Huh?”

Emi sat and placed the two lunchboxes on the table. “Dad made you lunch! He said he’s gonna do it from now on because you’re sad and can’t cook.”

“Oh… right.” Daichi stood and joined them at the table. “I forgot about that.”

“We’ve got leftovers!” she said happily as she unzipped hers and pulled out the Tupperware.

“Leftovers are my favorite,” he said and opened his own.

“Mr. Sawamura, aren’t parent teacher conferences happening soon?” Lucas asked, taking a bite from a pretzel.

“That’s right.” Daichi pulled the lid off of his Tupperware and immediately salivated over the sight of the large turkey sandwich inside.

“Ugh, do we _have_ to go to that?” Emi asked, nose scrunching.

“Of course you do,” Daichi said. “Embarrassing students in front of their parents with their failed spelling tests is the reason I became a teacher.”

“Joke’s on you, Mr. Sawamura. I’ve never failed a spelling test in my life!”

“Dang it.” Daichi took a bite of his sandwich and closed his eyes, humming in appreciation. It was just a sandwich, and yet tasted a hundred times better than anything Daichi had ever made for himself.

“Ah, I’ve failed some,” Lucas admitted sheepishly.

Daichi chewed silently and stared at him as he shrugged and twisted off the lid of his orange juice.

“Well,” Daichi said. “Luckily, I like you. So I’ll be sure to only mention the ones you didn’t fail.”

Lucas smiled. “Thanks Mr. Sawamura. You’re a real one.”

“That’s what I’ve been told.”

“Mr. Sawamura isn’t the one I’m worried about,” Emi said, leaning her elbows on the table and adopting a faraway stare. “It’s Mrs. Blick. She’s got it out for me ever since I gave her attitude about the War in Afghanistan.”

Daichi snorted. “Oh c’mon. What did you say?”

“Nothing important,” she said, though the way her eyes darted down to her lunch revealed the lie. She held out for another few seconds before mumbling under her breath, “Just that America loves to _pretend_ we’re the good guys all the time but if we were really the good guys then maybe we would treat our own marginalized people better instead of constantly sticking our noses in the businesses of countries that don’t want us there.”

“I mean… you’re not wrong.”

“Duh.”

Daichi chuckled. “I appreciate your attitude. But maybe save the arguing for college where the professors are a little more open minded.”

“No way! If I don’t question these old white ladies’ implicit bias then _who will?_ ” Emi slapped her hand down on the table and glared at him.

“ _Is_ it implicit though?” Daichi raised an eyebrow.

“They sure _act_ like it’s implicit.”

“For a lot of people, I’m sure it is. But for people who claim to be educated, it’s probably just good ol’ explicit bias.”

“Okay smart guy, explain—”

“I hate to interrupt,” Lucas said and Daichi and Emi looked at him. His expression was bone weary. “This is all goin’ right on over my head. Can we talk about something else?”

“Good idea,” Daichi said and took a sip from his water. “Something tells me that if we get this honey badger on a tangent, we’ll miss afternoon classes.”

Emi grinned at him. They ate in comfortable silence for a few seconds before her eyes flew wide and she straightened.

“Oh! By the way, Mr. Sawamura. Dad said since he’s gonna be working on your house all day, that I can just ride home with you after school.”

Daichi chuckled. “He did, huh?”

“Yup! And he said that if you refuse, he’s gonna put ugly wallpaper all over your living room.”

“Well, sounds like my hands are tied then.”

"Yeah but you don't mind."

He smiled, but didn't bother telling her she was right.

* * *

“Daddy can we go play on the furniture?”

Koushi unclipped the large pocketknife from the belt of his pants and passed it over to Emi without taking his eyes off his notebook. “Here. If any strangers try to talk to you—”

“I’ll stab them in the eyes.”

“Good girl.”

Daichi watched Emi and Lucas take off across the store, talking excitedly. He turned back to Koushi, following when he headed for an aisle lined with samples of flooring.

“Did you buy those clothes for Lucas?” he asked.

Koushi hummed.

Daichi smiled.

They walked halfway down the aisle and Koushi stopped. “Alright. So, based on your tastes, I narrowed down our choices. You like the darker wood flooring. Thank god, because me too.” He reached up with his pencil and tapped a sample of dark wood. “We’re going to be thrifty, of course. This isn’t real wood, but it looks just like it, is cheaper, easy to install, and tough as shit. Now, for the kitchen…”

For the next half hour, they roamed up and down the aisles, selecting the flooring and carpeting for each of the rooms. Once the whole house was accounted for, they moved on to countertops.

Daichi didn’t understand half of what came out of Koushi’s mouth, but he found himself thoroughly enjoying listening to him anyway. He knew what he was talking about, and he seemed enthralled to share his knowledge. It was easy for Daichi to choose among the options he was given. Koushi’s eyes lit up when he introduced his favorite, no matter how hard he tried to be unbiased and force Daichi to make the final decision.

“We have the same tastes,” Koushi said with a wide smile after Daichi pointed out his pick for kitchen countertops.

Daichi didn’t have the heart to tell him that Koushi’s eyes gave him away every time.

“I guess we do,” he said instead.

Koushi flipped to the front of his notebook. “Alright. So now I just gotta put in some orders. C’mon, I’ll introduce you to my guy.”

His guy.

Daichi pursed his lips and followed as he led the way across the store. They walked all the way to the paint section where a large man stood with his hands on his hips, staring at the mixing machine with a deep scowl on his face. The lower half of his face was covered in a thick salt and pepper beard, his chin length curly hair swept back from his forehead.

“Marco,” Koushi called, voice sweet.

The giant man turned their direction and sharp, light green eyes fell on them, the wrinkles on his forehead instantly softening.

“Ahhh!” Marco threw his arms out wide and stepped out from behind the paint counter. “A light at the end of the tunnel!” His voice was deep, booming, and thickly Italian. He grabbed Koushi’s head, small in his giant palms, and leaned down to plant two kisses on both of his cheeks. “First, two of my workers call in sick and next, the damn paint mixer is _fritzing_. You came just in time to save my sanity.”

Koushi chuckled and stepped to the side when he released him. “This is Daichi. I’m working on his house and we came to order some stuff.”

Marco’s eyes slid to Daichi and he offered a hand. “Marco, hi it’s good to meet you.”

“Hello,” Daichi took his hand, momentarily astounded by how dwarfed his appeared compared to the man’s massive mitt.

“You made a good choice hiring Koushi,” Marco said, releasing Daichi’s hand. “He’s a good man!” He slapped Daichi’s shoulder, nearly sending him stumbling forward.

Marco laughed and turned to Koushi, slinging a thick arm around his shoulders. He patted his chest. “But when it comes to business, all I want to know is when are you going to marry one of my daughters, eh?” They turned and started walking slowly toward the front of the store. “Vivi was just asking about you the other day, you know? She was wondering what that handsome Koushi was up to. I tell you what. How about you come over to my house for dinner tomorrow and you two can get to know each other better, yeah?”

Daichi chewed on the inside of his cheek sourly and followed them, shoving his hands into his pockets.

_Back off, Vivi._

_He’s mine._

Koushi laughed. “After listening to you complain about all her credit card debt? I know you’re just trying to pawn her expenses off on me. Not gonna work.”

“Okay then what about Paola? So smart and pretty and I dare you to find better arancini than the ones my Paola makes.”

_You back off too, Paola._

“Sorry, but I’m afraid I’m much too busy to date any of your daughters, no matter how good the arancini is.”

“Bah, no need to date. You just skip straight to being married, yeah?”

“I’m starting to get the impression that you think I’m an easy man, Marco.”

“You mean you _aren’t_?”

They laughed and Daichi scuffed his heel against the floor, barely fighting the urge to act like a spoiled brat and steal back Koushi’s attention with a tantrum.

Koushi led Marco through the aisles that he and Daichi had already gone down, pointing out their picks. Every time, they leapt into bargaining mode, going back and forth until one finally conceded. It flew over Daichi’s head, the words they were saying, but it was entertaining to see Koushi in his element, totally relaxed and charming yet aggressive and demanding.

_Hot._

_I want him to boss me around…_

Daichi cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

_Oh shut up, Gay Ass._

“At this rate, you’ll run me out of business!” Marco complained and Daichi lowered his hands to look at them.

Koushi flapped a hand at him. “You’re just mad because I do all my own work and you can’t con me into paying you another several grand for installation fees.”

“You’re damn right I am!”

Koushi grinned and gave his shoulder a push. “C’moooon, Marco. Is this how you treat your valued repeat customer? I come to you _every time_ I’m doing a renovation. _Every single time._ Can you really afford to lose me because you don’t want to knock fifty cents off these fucking countertops?”

Marco eyed him narrowly for a few seconds before letting out a long sigh.

“You’ve twisted my arm. Fifty cents. But not a penny more.” He offered his hand and Koushi shook it with a wide grin.

“Good choice.”

Marco slapped his shoulder and released his hand. “Alright. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have real work to do.”

He gave Daichi a handshake and then lumbered off for the back of the store and Koushi turned to Daichi with a smirk.

“Impressed yet?” he asked.

“Thoroughly,” Daichi admitted. “Where’d you learn to bargain like that?”

Koushi hesitated a moment and then shrugged. “My mom.”

_His mom._

Daichi gulped, suddenly seeing the opportunity to get some coveted personal information about Koushi’s life.

“Oh? Did she have a job that required skills like that?”

Koushi turned and moseyed off up the aisle and Daichi thought maybe he wasn’t going to reply as he followed.

But then his voice came.

“No, not really.”

Daichi’s heart leapt.

“It wasn’t a job thing,” he said. “It was just… a _her_ thing. She could con a turtle out of his shell.” He snorted. “Nobody could refuse her. Myself included. If she wanted something, she wouldn’t quit until it was handed to her on a silver platter.”

Daichi rushed forward to walk at his side and peer into his face. He wore a soft expression, gazing straight ahead.

“She just had this presence about her…” he said, voice gentle. “I _wanted_ to do whatever it took to make her happy. Just to get her to smile at me like… like she powered the sun.” He gulped. “I could have my mind dead set on something and all she had to do was suggest something else and give me puppy dog eyes and I just… yeah. Yeah of course, that’s what I want too, Mom. And I _did_. I just… _did_. It was crazy. A superpower.”

Daichi swallowed, suddenly choked up for some reason.

“Sounds like she was amazing.”

Koushi looked at him and a smile touched his eyes. “Nah, no, she was evil, I swear.”

Daichi laughed. “No way. You can’t talk about her with that fond expression and try to convince me now that she was evil.”

“No, really, Daichi. Believe me. She was the devil. She used to bully me and call me names and abandon me in the grocery store and—”

“Try all you want but there’s no way I’ll ever believe that the woman that raised you was anything less than a Saint,” Daichi interrupted, voice raising. “To handle _you_ , she would have to be the reincarnation of Mother Fucking Theresa.”

“How could she be a reincarnation of Mother Theresa when Mother Theresa died in like… '97? I was three years old at that point.”

“What are you, some sorta Mother Theresa super fan? Do you also know when she was born? When she had her first baked potato?”

Koushi laughed and gave Daichi a push. “Shut up! I’m the one that’s supposed to be annoying. Quit trying to steal my job.”

Daichi smirked. “Make me.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Koushi’s chin lifted and his eyes narrowed. “I’ll do it.”

“Please do.”

Koushi grabbed Daichi’s head and wrestled him into a tight headlock against his side. Daichi cackled and threw an arm around him to tickle his ribs, earning squeaking grunts as he noogied the top of his skull.

“Oh wait, you’re most ticklish here, aren’t you?” Daichi dropped his arm down and grabbed at the back of Koushi’s knee.

He shrieked and released Daichi, shoving him away by the shoulders until he stumbled into a shelf of carpet examples.

“Bastard,” Koushi panted and spun on his heel. “I’m telling Emi you were being mean to me.”

He bolted across the store and Daichi hurried to chase after him, chest feeling light and face aching from the grin he just couldn’t wipe from his lips.

Emi and Lucas were lounging on a bunk bed when they found them in the furniture section.

“Emiiiii, Daichi is being mean to me!” Koushi whined as he staggered up to the bed, putting his all into appearing haggard and pitiful.

“Okay,” Emi said and swung her legs over the ladder of the bunk bed. “Dad, me and Lucas decided that we want to eat pancakes for lunch instead of tacos.”

Koushi straightened, pouting his lips that his snitching had been so quickly brushed off.

“Pancakes? But I thought we all agreed that we absolutely needed tacos or else we would all die.”

“No, we want pancakes. And hash browns.”

“But I want—”

“Daddy.” Emi gave him a look, eyes wide and glistening, bottom lip quivering. “I want _pancakes._ ”

“Geh…” Koushi pressed a hand over his heart for a moment and then gripped her by the waist. “Okay. Pancakes it is.”

Her expression turned smug as he deposited her on the floor.

“Look at that,” Daichi said, drawing Koushi’s attention as he offered his hand to Lucas and helped him down the ladder next.

Daichi smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You can’t say no to _any_ Sugawara woman, can you?”

Koushi blinked at him for a moment, lips parting slightly. His eyes lowered to Emi and his cheeks colored a faint pink. He looked at Daichi again and smiled, corners of his eyes crinkling.

“You’re right,” he said, voice soft. “I can’t.”

Daichi gulped.

Ahhh boy.

Maybe it wasn’t a Sugawara woman thing.

Just a Sugawara thing.

Because Daichi was finding it near impossible to refuse this Sugawara too.

* * *

Daichi dribbled the basketball between his legs, juking around Emi and leaping up into the air to dunk it in the hoop hanging above his garage door. He dropped back to the ground and let out a roar of triumph, pointing at Emi with both index fingers.

“ _Two more points for me, Little Girl._ ”

Emi growled and chased after the ball as it rolled across the cement.

“No fair! Go easy on me!”

Daichi waited until she was dribbling clumsily towards the basket before stealing it and slamming another dunk.

“ _Daichi_!” Emi wailed. “No fair!”

Daichi cackled and dribbled up to her, crossing the ball behind him, through his legs, effortlessly avoiding her swiping hands.

“If you can’t keep up with the big boys, then don’t challenge them to a game, Kid,” he said.

“You’re supposed to go easy on me,” she grumbled, chasing him up and down the driveway. “You’re supposed to pretend like you’re gonna fight me seriously, but then let me win anyway!”

“And why would I do that?” He held the ball high above her head, let her jump at it for a few seconds, and then shot it from the top of the driveway. It fell perfectly into the net and bounced against the garage door.

“Because!” She stomped her foot, hands squeezed into fists at her sides. “Because I’m freaking cute and precious and you let me win because you wanna see me happy!”

“Do I really though?” he cocked an eyebrow, stifling his smile at the way her cheeks puffed in frustration.

“You _should_!”

Daichi grinned and went after the ball. “Okay, okay. Here.” He bounced it to her and she caught it. “Try and score.”

Emi gave him a wary look, dribbling tentatively. When Daichi didn’t immediately come and steal it from her, she moved slowly toward the basket, glancing at the ball and back. When she drew nearer, Daichi darted forward. She let out a squeak and grabbed the ball in both hands, hugging it protectively to her chest.

Daichi moved around her and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her easily off of her feet. He popped her up into the air toward the basket and she released a gleeful shriek and dunked the ball into the basket. He sat her on his shoulder, holding her around the legs to keep her steady, and did a lap around the driveway, cheering.

" _EMI SUGAWARA WITH THE DUNK! THE CROWD GOES WILD!_ "

Emi screamed laughter and held on tight to his arm and hoodie.

“Dad! Did you see that? I dunked it!”

Daichi turned to face the house. Koushi stood on the porch, leaning against the banister with his arms crossed over his chest, lips curled in a soft smile.

“I saw,” he confirmed, eyes twinkling.

Daichi’s stomach flipped.

“Taking a break?” he called.

Koushi hummed and checked his watch. “Sort of. I’m waiting for…” He dwindled out as a red Bronco pulled up behind Koushi’s truck parked at the curb and cut the engine. “Ah. There he is.”

Daichi slowly lowered Emi to the ground and she smoothed her hands over her ponytail, still giggling. Koushi stepped down from the porch as the door of the Bronco opened and a tall, young man stepped out onto the street wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses. A lit cigarette was pinched between his lips, his light brown hair swept back from his forehead and curling behind his ears. He rounded the Bronco and removed his sunglasses, crisp blue eyes sweeping across the yard and lingering on Daichi as he climbed onto the sidewalk.

Daichi crossed the lawn to meet the stranger at the path.

He took a drag off of the cigarette, eyes dipping down Daichi’s body and then back up again.

“Sup,” he said in a low voice.

“Afternoon,” Daichi replied, somewhat warily.

Koushi strode up and snatched the cigarette from the man’s mouth. He dropped it to the path and ground it out beneath his heel.

“I thought I told you not to smoke at clients’ houses.”

“Ah, c’mon. We’re not even inside yet.” His voice turned sweet and smooth, eyelids lowering.

Koushi ignored him and looked at Daichi. “This is Hudson. He’s my helper. Hudson this is Daichi Sawamura. Give him trouble and I’ll break both of your legs.”

Hudson’s eyes slid back to Daichi and he appraised him yet again.

Daichi forced a smile and offered his hand to shake. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Hudson hesitated for a moment before taking it. “Yeah.” As soon as he released it again, he slung an arm around Koushi’s shoulders and leaned into him. “So, what’re we doin’ today, Boss?”

“Well there are some walls that need to go up…”

They headed for the house. As they climbed the porch, Hudson threw a look over his shoulder at Daichi and lifted his chin, lips curled in a smirk.

The smug expression made the tendon in Daichi’s forehead flex involuntarily.

Emi joined him in the grass, hugging the basketball to her chest and watching Hudson and Koushi disappear into the house.

“So…” Daichi began, clearing his throat to hide his irritation. “What’s the deal with _that_ guy?”

Emi hummed. “Uncle Keishin says he wants in Dad’s pants.”

Daichi’s eyes widened and he stared down at her. “Wha… what makes him say that?”

She shrugged. “It’s not that hard to tell. Either he’s got the hots for him, or he thinks it’s fun to pretend like he does. He’s super flirty. Not that it matters. Dad never notices anyway. Or if he does, he doesn’t care.”

Daichi fell silent, staring at the front door uneasily.

After a few moments, Emi tugged on his hand.

“Snack break?” she asked.

“Yeah… snack break.”

He led the way into the house and they kicked off their shoes just inside, Emi setting the basketball down next to them. They could hear Koushi’s voice deeper in the house, explaining his plans to Hudson, and Daichi itched to sneak off to where they were and spy on them.

Instead, he and Emi went into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar drinking apple juice and munching on pretzels and apple slices.

Emi started casting him furtive glances and Daichi tried not to let his nervousness over Hudson’s presence show on his face. Finally, he turned to her and asked,

“Something on your mind, Emi?”

She hesitated, tracing the shape of a pretzel with her thumb. “Uhm… well… I was just thinking…”

He waited patiently for her to continue.

She broke the pretzel in half. “I like hanging out with you. I mean like, outside of school.”

Daichi smiled, heart warming at the confession. “I like hanging out with you too.”

She smiled, breaking the pretzel again. “Yeah, well I was just thinking… wouldn’t it be fun if we got to hang out all the time? Like, instead of just sometimes. I was just thinking that it would probably be super fun if you, me, and Dad all lived together and got to hang out every day.”

_So cute._

Emi’s cheeks were pink and she continued to stare down at the pretzel, breaking it into smaller pieces on the counter in front of her.

“That would be a lot of fun,” Daichi said, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand.

“Yeah! We could play board games and watch movies and eat dinner together _every night_.” Her face was bright when she looked up at him. “And doing housework would go by faster because there would be three of us instead of two. And since you and Dad would both have jobs, Dad wouldn’t have to stress too much about paying bills and stuff. We could go on trips together. Camping! And Disneyland! Maybe even a cruise!”

Daichi chuckled. “You want to go on a cruise?”

“Yeah! They look so fun on the commercials. I want to play in a pool while on a big boat in the middle of the ocean!”

“It does sound pretty wild.”

“I know, right? I think a cruise would be really relaxing. And I think Dad deserves to relax a little.” She started eating all the separate pieces of the pretzel.

“Yeah…” Daichi hummed and looked in the direction of the hallway where he could still hear the mumbling of Koushi’s distant voice.

A few minutes passed before Emi declared she was full.

“Okay, I’m sick of losing against you in basketball,” she admitted as they cleaned up after themselves. “Let’s do something where I know I can win.”

Daichi laughed. “Good luck. I’m good at everything, Kid.”

She smirked up at him. “Oh yeah? Well I know one thing I can _definitely_ beat you at.”

“Oh?” he cocked an eyebrow. “Challenge accepted.”

“Problem though.”

“What’s the problem?”

“We gotta go back to my house to get the stuff for it.”

Daichi scratched the back of his head. “Well, I guess we could zip over there real quick. Should we go ask your dad if it’s okay?”

“Okay!”

They headed across the house and then up the stairs, where the sound of a nail gun echoed. On the second floor, Koushi was balanced on a ladder on one side of a bareboned wall being erected in the center of the room.

“Nah, flip it,” he directed Hudson, who lifted a long plank. “Door is going on that side, so shorter studs gotta go there.”

They maneuvered the beam into an upright position and Hudson hit it with a mallet until it was straight. Koushi lifted a massive nail gun and secured the stud to the top beam on both sides before passing it over to Hudson, who did the same at the floor.

Koushi noticed Daichi and Emi and he climbed down the ladder.

“What’s up?” he asked them, dusting his hands off on the thighs of his tan work pants.

Hudson stood, using the sleeve of his white t-shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Daichi nodded at the nail gun in his hand. “Is that one you shot yourself with?”

A grin flashed over Koushi’s face but he didn’t answer.

“Dad, can we run to our house to get something?” Emi asked, picking up a hammer and swinging it around.

“Sure,” he said, unbuttoning his blue plaid shirt. “What are you gonna get?”

“I’m sick of losing against him in basketball,” she scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out at Daichi. He stuck his right back out at her and she giggled. “So we’re gonna go get something that I know I can win at.”

Koushi hesitated, then pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside, leaving himself in a grey t-shirt. “Ah, I got ya.” He smirked at Daichi. “Good luck.”

Emi turned for the stairs. “C’mon Daichi, let’s go!”

“Okay, I’m coming.” He paused at the top of the stairs, glancing back at Koushi.

He winked at him and turned to Hudson.

“Alright Huddy, where’s that other stud?”

“Right here, Boss,” Hudson pressed a hand over the center of his chest and grinned.

Koushi snorted and carried his ladder across the room. “Shut up.”

Hudson met Daichi’s eyes, holding his stare for a moment before turning away to grab the next beam lying on the floor behind him.

Daichi scowled and jogged down the stairs after Emi.

“That guy’s annoying,” he muttered when he met her on the first floor.

“You can beat him,” Emi reassured him.

Daichi paused, glancing down at her. “Beat him?”

“Uh huh.” They walked up the hall to the front door where she sat down on the floor to pull her sneakers on. “You want in my dad’s pants too, right?”

“ _What—_ ” Daichi floundered, face flushing hot with embarrassment. “I… well… I’m not… it’s more…” He rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Please don’t ever repeat anything Keishin tells you ever again. That’s definitely not something an eleven year old should be saying. Especially not about her dad. _Especially_ not to her English teacher.”

“But we’re friends, aren’t we? You said so yourself.” Emi stood and pulled her purple jacket off the coat rack to the left of the door.

“Yeah well…” Daichi cleared his throat and grabbed his keys from their hook. “Still. Don’t say it that way.”

They left the house and headed for the garage.

“How should I say it then?” Emi asked.

Daichi opened the garage door and they climbed into his car.

“I don’t know,” he said, sticking the key into the ignition. “Say like… that I want to _date_ your dad. That’s a little more appropriate.” He looked over his shoulder as he slowly backed the car down the driveway.

“So it’s true then?”

Daichi glanced at her bright expression, smiling expectantly up at him.

“Huh?”

“You _do_ want to date my dad!”

Daichi’s mouth went dry and he could feel his face flush red.

_Ahh crap._

_Way to go, Gay Ass._

_Cat’s outta the bag._

Daichi cleared his throat and finished backing into the street.

“Don’t… don’t tell him,” he mumbled.

Emi squealed, kicking her legs. “I knew it! You and Dad should get _married_!”

Daichi slowly drove down the street, face on fire. “It’s not that easy…”

“Why not?”

“Well… it’s not enough that I like him,” he said. “Your dad has to like me back. And even if he did, we couldn’t just jump immediately to getting married.”

“Why not?”

“Because… that’s just not how it works. We would have to date for a while first.”

“Why?”

Daichi sighed. “Because! That’s how it’s done. You gotta make sure that you like the person enough to want to spend the rest of your life with them.”

“So… you’re not sure if you like my dad that much?”

“I do!” His cheeks were growing warmer and warmer by the second. “I think I do like him that much. But chances are, your dad wouldn’t be sure. He would need time to make that decision. Getting married is a really big commitment and you can’t just make a decision based off of brand new feelings. You never know if those feelings are just temporary.”

“So… how long would you have to date before you got married?”

Daichi tapped the steering wheel. “I don’t know… I guess it would depend. Relationships are a conversation and no two are exactly the same. It would depend on how well we worked together. If we were happy and both shared similar goals.”

“Like what?”

Daichi gave her a tired look.

She smiled. “Natural born curiosity. Ain’t it cute?”

He sighed. “Yeah… it’s cute.” He hesitated, pulling the car up to the curb in front of Koushi and Emi’s house. “I guess…” he hesitated, cutting the engine. He unbuckled his seatbelt and faced her. “Everyone has things that they want or don’t want to do in their life. And those things can both make or break a relationship. For example… you.”

She blinked. “Me?”

“There are people out there who don’t want children. So dating your dad for _them_ wouldn’t work out, right? Because you’re already here, and whether they like it or not, you’re not going anywhere.”

She was silent for a moment, eyes lowering to her lap. “And… are _you_ one of those people?”

“Emi, I’d be the luckiest guy in the world if I was given the opportunity to be your step dad.”

Emi jerked her head up and stared at him wide eyed and ahh man Daichi was just spilling all the beans today, wasn't he?

“But that does raise a point,” he continued. “I would love to have _more_ children. And that would have to be something that my partner would agree with me on. I’ve always wanted to have at least two kids. So I couldn’t date anyone who wanted none.”

“You mean…” Emi leaned forward. “If you and Dad got married, I’d get a little brother or sister?”

Daichi chuckled. “Assuming your dad also wants more kids… yeah.”

“ _I want a sister! At least one!_ ” She grabbed his hand. “I want a little sister who I can teach stuff too! I mean… I wouldn’t mind a brother too, but everyone is a boy these days.” Her eyes glazed over. “Dad, Grandpa Ikkei, Uncle Keishin, you, Lucas…” She sighed. “I’m outnumbered.”

He laughed. “Maybe you should hang out with my sister then.”

Emi paused, eyes growing wide again. “If you and Dad got married, I’d have an _aunt_.”

Daichi’s heart strained. “Yeah… and a grandma.”

“ _Grandma…_ ” she whispered it reverently.

_Ahh… cute._

_She’s too cute._

He cleared his throat. “But… anyway. No point in getting ahead of ourselves. After all… your dad might not even want to marry me. We shouldn’t get our hopes up.”

“Too late. Hopes are _up_.” Emi opened the door and hopped out of the car.

Daichi followed and they walked up the path to the house.

“We just gotta find out how to get Dad to fall for you,” she said as she unlocked the door. “But that might be kinda hard. Dad’s never been in a relationship before so I have no idea how to get him in one.”

“Just…” Daichi cleared his throat. “Leave it to me. If you start trying to get us together, he’s gonna figure out that I’m crushing on him.”

“Isn’t that the point?” She led him across the house to the door to the laundry room. “How are you supposed to get together if he doesn’t know you like him?”

“He’ll know eventually,” Daichi said. “Just… after I do a little more work making him like me first.”

Emi went to a large box between the wall and the dryer. She pulled the lid up and started rummaging around inside.

“You’re too slow, Daichi,” she said. “You two gotta get married while I’m still cute enough to be the flower girl at the wedding.”

“You can’t be the flower girl.” Daichi leaned his hips back on the washing machine.

She popped back out of the box and looked at him, bottom lip pouting. “Why not?”

“Because you gotta walk your dad down the aisle,” he said with a shrug.

She hesitated, mulling it over. “Can I still wear one of those cute flower crowns and throw petals?”

“I don’t see why not.”

She smiled. “Okay! So long as I can do that, I’m good.” She ducked back into the box and finally found what she was looking for. “Here!” She replaced the lid and faced him, holding the items in the air.

Daichi stared.

“Jump rope?”

Emi adopted a sinister smile. “Prepare to get _whooped_.”

Daichi hummed wearily.

She laughed and skipped over to him. “I hope you’re scared!”

“A little,” he admitted. “But not of you.”

“Then of what?”

Daichi pointed over the washing machine, under a shelf upon which detergent sat. There was a large, brown wolf spider on the wall, moving slowly with its long legs.

“Oh! That’s Gerald!” Emi folded her arms over the washing machine. “We found him in Daddy’s room.”

Daichi eyed the spider with a scrunched nose. “You’re not scared of spiders?”

“I used to be,” she said. “When I was little. I used to start crying whenever I saw them. But then Dad started naming them. He would hold them in his hands and show me that they weren’t mean and wouldn’t bite him. And he would make up a little story about them, like about their family and their hobbies.” She reached an arm out and the spider moved slowly out of her reach. “I’m not scared of them anymore. I think… I think things are less scary when you understand them better.”

Daichi smiled. “I think so too. And I think both you and your dad are really smart.”

She grinned up at him. “It’s the Sugawara gene! Dad said that mom was _super_ smart.”

“I’ll bet she was. I wish I could have met her.”

Emi hummed and moved past him towards the door. “Me too.”

* * *

“Thanks again, Huddy,” Koushi said, leading the way up the hall to the front door. “Can you come same time tomorrow? Except _on time_?”

Hudson chuckled and grabbed his leather jacket from the coat rack. “Oh c’mon, Boss. You only ever call me for work. You know you can hit me up for fun too, right?”

“What fun could I _possibly_ have with you?” Koushi asked, eyebrow cocked.

Hudson smirked, one hand snaking around the small of Koushi’s back. “I can definitely show you a fun time.”

“And I wouldn’t even have to pay you?” Koushi grabbed his wrist and removed his hand. “Why, Huddy, you spoil me too much.” He opened the front door and gave him a little push toward it. “See you tomorrow.”

Hudson winked and left the house. Koushi stood in the doorway, eyes drawn in the direction of Emi’s laughter.

She and Daichi were still in the driveway, jumping rope. Daichi stood stooped over, hands on his knees as he panted and watched Emi.

“Watch this one!” she called. She jumped high in the air and crossed the rope under her feet before landing, skipping gracefully.

Daichi groaned and straightened. “ _How?_ ”

Emi laughed again, showing off her moves as Daichi tried to mimic them, ending up with the rope tangled around his legs.

“No, no, no, you’re doing it wrong!” Emi walked over to him. “Look, you gotta jump higher…”

Koushi chewed on his bottom lip, watching them quietly for a long minute. They were in their own little world, not noticing him nor Hudson as he climbed into his vehicle and drove away.

It was a nice view.

Seeing Emi happy in any context brought unbearable joy to Koushi, but the addition of Daichi sweetened it.

Koushi could…

He could really get used to this.

He smiled and went back into the house. He traveled to the second floor and worked for another hour before calling it a night. His neck and back ached and he groaned as he walked slowly down the stairs.

He had worked his ass off all day and now he was going to have to go home and make dinner too, when all he wanted to do was lie down and fall asleep. Mentally running through the things he had in his refrigerator and cupboards as he walked down the hall, the sound of Emi’s voice drew his attention and he paused in the entrance to the living room.

Daichi sat on the couch across the room and Emi sat on the ground in front of him, holding a hand mirror in front of her face. He dragged a brush through her loose hair, two of Emi’s hair ties with the plastic strawberry baubles around his wrist.

“Higher!” Emi scolded as Daichi pulled half of her hair up.

“Shush,” Daichi snapped.

“No, they gotta be higher!”

He let out an irritated sigh. “I know what I’m doing. I used to do Erina’s hair all the time when she was a kid.”

“They’re gonna fall down. You gotta put it up higher.”

Daichi grumbled and gathered her hair up higher on her head. He wrestled one of the hair ties off of his wrist and around the ponytail. There was a loud _thwap_ when the plastic bauble snapped against his knuckle.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed and Emi laughed.

Daichi finished tying off the pigtail and did the same to the other half of her hair, careful not hurt himself a second time. Once he was done, he held his hands up.

“There. Done. Told you I knew how to do it.”

Emi hummed, examining her reflection. She turned her head left and right, the long pigtails swinging on either side of her face. “They’re a little crooked. But not bad, I guess. I bet you couldn’t braid them though.”

“You’re on, Sucker.” Daichi grabbed her right pigtail and separated it into three parts. “I’m the master at braiding.”

Emi lowered the mirror with a giggle. Her eyes fell on Koushi and she grinned. “Daddy I totally whooped Daichi at jump roping!”

Daichi glanced up and spotted him standing in the entrance.

“Of course you did,” Koushi said and finally walked into the room. “Nobody’s better than you at jump rope.”

“It was so funny. Daichi was trying to double jump but the rope got caught on his leg and he fell down really hard.”

“So unsympathetic,” Daichi muttered. “I could have broken my neck.”

“Yeah but you didn’t. So I’m allowed to laugh.”

Koushi chuckled and sat on the couch next to Daichi, stifling a groan. He sunk into the cushion, leaning his head back.

“Are you ready to go home?” he asked, watching Daichi braid Emi’s hair.

“We can’t!” she said. “Me and Daichi ordered dinner!”

Koushi blinked. “You did?”

Daichi finished the braid and held it in front of Emi’s face for her approval. “We got hungry from playing,” he said. “And you haven’t eaten since noon, right?”

Koushi didn’t reply.

Daichi leaned back next to him, reaching up and smoothing his hand over his hair with a tender smile.

“You worked hard today. Just relax now.”

Koushi gulped.

He shifted closer to him, tentatively resting his head on his shoulder when he put his arm around him.

Koushi closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

So this was what it felt like to be taken care of.

He could get used to this.

* * *

“Hey Emi, what’s up?”

Emi lifted her head at the sound of the voice.

Colton sauntered up the aisle in her direction, hands in the pockets of his jeans. Emi slowly closed the book in her lap and stared at him warily.

Colton had never talked to her before.

Which suited her just fine.

She didn’t like him. He was full of himself and annoying and always acted like everyone was in love with him.

Emi _really_ didn’t like him.

“Whatcha reading?” He walked up and sat on the floor next to her.

Emi hesitated. “It’s called _Exile Island_.”

“Nice, what’s it about?”

Why would Colton want to know about the book Emi was reading?

Why was he talking to her in the first place?

“It’s about a guy who grew up on an island where his mom was exiled after she pissed off a powerful politician.”

“Sounds cool. Is it good?”

“I guess. I’m only on the third chapter.”

“Cool. You’ll have to tell me if it was good when you’re finished.” He smiled.

“Sure,” she lied. “So uhm… what do you want?”

“What do you mean? I just wanted to talk to you.”

He let out a laugh when she gave him a suspicious look.

“Okay, well I _do_ have a question,” he admitted with a shrug.

“What?”

“I noticed you and Mr. Sawamura have been leaving together lately.”

She waited, but when he didn’t go on, she said, “Do you have a question or not?”

He chuckled. “ _Why_ have you and Mr. Sawamura been leaving together?”

She lifted her chin. “Because. He and my dad are super close friends. And my dad is remodeling his house for him so me and Mr. Sawamura drive together and then hang out after school.”

Colton was silent for a moment. “So… you’ve been hanging out? Like… you’re friends now?”

“Now?” Emi scoffed. “We’ve been friends basically all school year.” She paused, then boasted, “We’re pretty much _family_ at this point.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Yeah huh. We spent Halloween and Thanksgiving together.”

“You were on the trip on Thanksgiving.”

“Yeah but we had a late Thanksgiving when I got back. Mr. Sawamura came over and we cooked and watched movies. Today we’re going to make a snow fort at his house and have a snowball war.”

Colton stared at her for long seconds.

“Huh,” he finally said. “Cool.”

And the look on his face said he didn’t mean that.

He pushed to his feet and shoved his hands onto the pockets of his hoodie. “See you later.”

Emi watched him go, passing Lucas on his way to the door of the library. Lucas glanced back at him before turning to Emi, brows furrowed. He walked up and sat next to her, taking the place Colton vacated.

“You okay?” he asked, pulling his mittens off of his hands.

“Yeah.” Emi hugged her book to her chest. “It was just weird. He walked up and started talking to me about Mr. Sawamura. Like asking why we hang out and stuff.”

Lucas glanced back at the door and then faced forward, lips pressing into a line. “I… don’t like him.”

“Me neither.”

Lucas stared down at his hands, twisting his fingers together. “You should… you shouldn’t talk to him. I mean, not when I’m not around. Uhm, in case he starts a fight or something. I should… be here to… uhm…”

Emi smiled and leaned into Lucas’ side, twining her arm around his and hugging it close.

“It’s okay! I can totally take him in a fight! I’ll bust his stupid braces out of his head.”

He cleared his throat. “Yeah… well…”

“Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself.” She leaned away and turned her body to face him. “Now. More importantly…” she gave him a grin. “What do you think about _snow_?”

Lucas’ eyes went wide. “ _It’s so cold._ ”

“Isn’t it the _best_? This weekend we gotta make snowmen and forts and have a snowball fight!”

Lucas grinned and nodded vigorously but after a few seconds, the smile fell from his lips and his shoulders slumped.

“What’s wrong?” Emi asked.

“Hmm… Parent teacher conferences this Friday.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Emi pursed her lips and then patted Lucas’ knee. “It’ll be okay! Your grades are good, aren’t they?”

Lucas tugged on the hem of his purple sweater. “Yeah but…” He sighed. “It’s just… in class, it’s okay because I only get called on or have to talk to people a little bit. Not that much. But we’re gonna be one on one in the PT conferences and…” His nose scrunched. “It’s gonna be all like… _Sadie_ this and _she_ that. I dunno.” He reached up and scratched behind his ear. “It’s nothing. I’m used to it. It’s fine.”

Emi leaned against him, hugging his arm to her chest again. “Hey I know what we should do.” She grinned up into his face. “You should come over after the PT conference and we can use mascara to give us beards.”

Lucas sputtered and laughed.

“And then we can do any manly stuff you wanna do.”

“What sorta manly stuff is there to do?”

“I dunno! Like… fart and watch basketball or something.”

Lucas grinned. “You already fart all the time.”

“Yeah but now I’ll _brag_ about it.”

He let out a snort and leaned his head back against the bookshelf, giving her a small smile.

“Okay. Let’s do that. Sounds fun.”

“Heck yeah.”

* * *

Koushi slid his pencil behind his ear and flipped to the next page in his notepad where the dimensions of the basement were listed. He crossed his legs underneath him and hummed, pursing his lips.

If he could just get the floors and walls in, he could have Daichi’s bed moved downstairs and out of the way so he could get started on tearing out the wall of his current bedroom. Or, he supposed he could move into one of the spare bedrooms, though they were pretty packed with all the clutter that had taken up the second floor. He supposed he wouldn’t want to sleep on the couch for a few weeks, especially since the weather had turned so cold, snow covering the ground.

Now that he thought about it, he should really finish up the living room so that Daichi would have the fireplace to warm the place through winter.

The basement could wait.

The giant hole in the living room on the other hand…

He felt a small body drape itself against his back and he glanced up into Emi’s face where it hung over his shoulder.

“Hey,” he said, reaching up to hold her still as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “What’s up?”

“Cold,” she mumbled and crawled around to sit in his lap. “Daichi is reading my short story. I’m nervous so I left.”

Koushi wrapped his arms around her. “Oh? The one about the poisonous lake?”

“Yeah…”

“I’m sure he’ll love it.”

She hummed and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Trying to figure out what to do next,” he said. “Living room or basement.”

“Is this floor done?” She glanced around at the room in which they sat, near the windows overlooking the snowy backyard.

“Mostly,” he said. “Just gotta do some cosmetic stuff. Like put in the lights and paint and stuff like that.”

She was silent for a moment.

“I like it up here.”

“Oh yeah? Me too. Cozy, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. And I like the windows.”

“Same,” a new voice said.

Emi and Koushi startled and turned to face the staircase behind them. Two teenagers stood at the top, leaning on the banister. 

“Can I help you?” Koushi asked.

They walked up and sat in front of him.

“I’m Erina,” the girl said, pushing a lock of long, straight black hair over her ear. “And this is my brother Joji.”

Joji waved. “Yo.”

Ah. That’s why they looked familiar.

Not only were they Daichi’s little brother and sister, but Koushi had seen them, from a distance, at the football game months ago.

“I’m Koushi,” he said. “And this is Emi.”

“We know,” Joji said, scrutinizing his face slowly.

“What are you doing for New Years?” Erina asked.

“Uhm…” Koushi glanced down at Emi and she returned the confused look. He faced the twins again. “We don’t… really have any plans.”

“Cool, then you can come to Daichi’s surprise party,” Joji said.

“Surprise party?” Emi repeated, a hint of excitement in her voice.

“Yup. The thirty-first is his birthday. We’re throwing him a party here at his house,” Erina said.

“He’s gonna spend the day at our parents’ house,” Joji explained. “Near the end of that, me and Rina are gonna slip out and sneak over here to surprise him when he shows up. Inviting his friends and stuff.”

“Wait, Daichi actually has _friends_?” Koushi blurted out. “He wasn’t just making that up to seem less lame?”

“Oh he’s still lame,” Erina said. “But yeah he’s got a few friends.”

“Can I come?” Emi asked.

“Yeah of course.” Erina gave her a smile. “Wouldn’t be a very good birthday without you, right?”

Emi peeked up at Koushi. “Can we go?”

He hummed and flipped the page in his notepad. “I don’t see why not. Though I guess this means the living room is my next target…”

“Awesome.” Erina scooted closer and pulled her phone out of the pocket of her denim jacket. “Give me your number and I’ll let you know the details when we figure them out.”

After they exchanged numbers, Koushi took a few notes in his notepad about the living room while Erina, Joji, and Emi wandered around the second floor, making exceedingly outrageous plans on what should be done to it.

Several minutes passed before Daichi’s voice floated up the stairs.

“Emi? Where’d you go?”

She, Erina, and Joji walked back out of the other room just as Daichi’s head appeared at the top of the stairs. The second he saw the twins, he blinked in surprise.

“When did you two get here?”

“We’ve been secretly living here for months,” Joji said.

“Yeah, don’t you wonder who stunk up the bathroom last night?” Erina said.

“It was Erina,” Joji pointed at her over Emi’s head.

“It was Jo,” Erina countered, pointing back at him.

Daichi narrowed his eyes at them and then glanced at Koushi, who smiled and rolled the eraser of his pencil over his bottom lip. Daichi’s face flushed pink and he suddenly stammered,

“What… what have you guys been talking about?”

“I think you know _exactly_ what we’ve been talking about,” Joji said in a low voice.

“ _Exactly_ ,” Erina whispered.

Daichi bolted the rest of the way up the stairs and grabbed Emi, tossing her over his shoulder. She let out a screaming laugh and he pushed Erina and Joji toward the stairs.

“Sorry for bothering you, Koushi!” he said as he ushered everyone from the second floor. “We’ll get out of your hair now!”

“Wow, Dai, you sure are sweaty all of a sudden,” Joji said, voice growing distant as they traveled down the stairs. “Are you nervous about something?”

“I really wanna know what he thinks we were talking about,” Erina added.

Emi laughed gleefully, and then their voices became muffled.

Koushi smiled and lay back on the ground, staring up at the ceiling.

A surprise birthday party… that sounded fun.

Koushi wondered who was going to be there.

He wondered if… _he_ was going to be there.

Koushi pursed his lips, slight discomfort making his chest feel itchy and cold.

_Liam._

The guy that Daichi had a _huge_ crush on back in high school. They were friends, so Joji and Erina would probably try to invite him to Daichi’s birthday party. Why wouldn’t they? But would he come? Maybe he was too busy. Maybe he had a really important job. When Koushi had seen him at the football game, he had _looked_ like he had an important job. The clothes he wore were fancy, looked expensive. And he had offered to match the donations made that night, hadn’t he? So he _must_ be loaded.

Some sort of CEO or something like that.

Surely he was too busy to show up.

At least… Koushi kinda hoped he was.

_What a weird thought_.

Why would Koushi care if Liam was there or not?

_I don’t care._

_Not at all._

He rolled onto his side and stared uneasily through the wall of windows at the snow drifting slowly from the sky.

“I don’t care,” he whispered, knowing full well that it was a goddamn lie.

* * *

“Okay, so how many surprises am I going to have tonight?”

Daichi’s head whipped in the direction of the voice, nearly tripping over his feet on the way to the office.

“None!”

He spotted Koushi and Emi as they crossed the foyer of the school, holding hands.

“Oh is that so?” Koushi said, looking down at her with a smirk. “No teacher is gonna rat you out as a little menace with an attitude problem?”

“That’s something that would _surprise_ you?”

“Oh, good point.”

Emi grinned, facing forward. She caught sight of Daichi and immediately waved. “Hey Mr. Sawamura!”

Daichi waved back.

“Hey Daichi, don’t hold anything back in there, okay?” Koushi said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of Daichi’s classroom. “I want to hear _all_ the bad stuff my little demon child has done.”

“Who, Emi?” Daichi cocked an eyebrow. “This literal angel? Why… she’s never done a wrong thing in her _life._ ”

Emi giggled.

“Hey, it’s _my_ job to blindly adore her,” Koushi said, eyes narrowing.

“You just called her a little demon child.”

“Blind adoration isn’t limited to angels only. I can blindly adore a little demon child when it’s _my_ little demon child.”

Emi laughed and tugged on Koushi’s hand. “Angel or demon, it doesn’t matter. I’m still on earth instead of heaven or hell so I musta done _something_ wrong.”

Koushi looked at Daichi. “I swear, she’s so witty these days. I can’t even keep up.”

“Here’s me not being surprised,” Daichi said and turned to continue his journey to the school’s main office.

“Bold of you to say something like that to me when I’ve been making you lunches. If you’re not careful, I might poison you.”

“Nice try, but I know you like me too much.”

Daichi stopped at the counter and passed a piece of paper over it to the receptionist, who cast wary looks over his shoulder at Koushi.

He resisted the urge to tell her to keep her judgy eyes to herself and turned to face Koushi and Emi as they joined him at the counter.

“No rebuttal?” Daichi asked, eyebrow cocked.

Koushi hummed. “It was such a ridiculous claim that I won’t even waste my time telling you how wrong you are.” He looked at the receptionist. “Hi, Koushi and Emi Sugawara checking in.”

She didn’t say a word as she opened her binder and started thumbing through it.

“Mr. Sawamura,” Emi said, gripping Daichi’s hand and giving it a tug.

“Hm?” He looked down at her.

“Can we go to your classroom first?” she asked. “I’d like to start the night off on a high. It’s just going to get worse from there.”

Daichi chuckled. “Sorry Emi, but they’ve drawn up a schedule.”

Her nose scrunched. “Lame.”

“Totally lame.”

“Here.” The receptionist offered a sheet of paper to Koushi and he took it. “Your schedule. Get the teachers to sign it and bring it back here when you’re done.”

“Sure thing,” Koushi passed the paper to Emi when she flapped her hand at it.

They wandered away from the office again as Emi looked over the schedule.

“Aw man, you’re last on the list,” she whined.

“That’s even better,” Koushi said. “We can end the night on a high note.”

Emi’s lips pursed and she shrugged. “Okay, I’ll accept it.”

Koushi looked at Daichi, corners of eyes crinkled with a smile. “Hear that? She’s allowed it.”

“Thank god,” Daichi said. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if she didn’t.”

Emi gave each of them a little push and they chuckled. As they stood there, more and more students and their parents began to show up and Koushi hummed.

“You supposed to be out here, Big Guy?” he asked. “Shouldn’t you be in your room, getting ready?”

“What do you think I am?” Daichi scoffed. “I’ve been ready all day. Besides, I’ve already had my first round of parents and after the blistering Mrs. Bailey gave me about her son’s shit essay score, I deserve a break.”

“Yeowch. Sounds hilarious. You get yelled at often?”

The way he was smiling at him suggested that he was hoping Daichi’s answer would be yes, followed by tales of torture dealing with the parents of middle schoolers, but Daichi would rather choke on his own spit than give him the satisfaction of having yet another thing to tease him about.

“Nope,” he said, lifting his chin. “Parents usually love me because their kids usually love me. Mrs. Bailey was just pissed because I failed the essay she wrote for her son. Honestly, did she really think I wouldn’t notice that an eleven year old didn’t write that thing?” He rolled his eyes.

“You truly lead an exciting life, don’t you?”

Daichi ignored his sarcasm because a thought occurred to him. An opportunity presented itself.

“Oh, one sorta interesting thing did happen though,” he said as nonchalantly as possible. “One of the moms flirted with me.” He shrugged. “A lot.”

_Get jealous._

_Please get jealous._

_C’mon, throw me a bone._

“Did you use the pick-up line on her?” Koushi asked.

“No of course not.”

“Then who cares?”

Ah.

That was what he got for getting greedy, he supposed.

“Mr. Sawamura is the most popular teacher here,” Emi piped up. “Lots of people have crushes on him.”

“Is that so?” Koushi’s eyes dipped down Daichi’s chest and then back up.

_Yessss, Emi my wing girl._

Daichi shrugged. “Can you blame them?”

“A little.”

He smirked. “Why’s that? Don’t tell me you’re _jealous_ , Koushi.”

An amused expression crossed Koushi’s face and oh, oh no, Daichi was about to be destroyed wasn’t he—

“You’re right, Daichi. I _am_ jealous.”

_Oh._

_What?_

_Wait… why isn’t he bullying me?_

“Uhm…” Daichi floundered. “Oh… you are—”

“I am.”

Daichi stared at him and Koushi stared back, still wearing that smirk.

And somehow it was way worse than just getting teased.

“Stop,” Daichi said, voice weak.

“Stop what?” Koushi’s eyelashes fluttered.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “But I feel like this is just a new form of bullying.”

Koushi laughed and reached out to give his shoulder a push.

“Good.”

“Ugh.”

At the sound of Emi’s groan, they each looked down at her. But she wasn’t paying them any heed, eyes trained across the foyer in the direction of the front doors. Daichi followed her stare and caught sight of Shelby with her parents, crossing the foyer in their direction.

Hmm…

As far as Emi’s feud with Shelby went, things had been pretty silent. There were no fights and hardly any complaints during lunch hour about whatever petty bullshit the redhead was pulling at the moment. Daichi had honestly thought that they had moved on, no longer cared what the other was doing.

“Ugh,” Koushi mimed Emi and turned his body slightly. “C’mon Daichi, act like we’re in a really important conversation that should definitely not be interrupted.”

“Huh? Like wha—”

“Mr. Sugawara!”

Koushi groaned again before turning back to the trio, who had seen them and apparently decided to make a straight line in their direction.

Daichi blinked.

Did they know each other? Koushi had never talked about them before. Never mentioned actually meeting them.

Shelby’s mom was like a perfect representation of what Shelby would probably look like when she got older. She had long red hair curled into perfect ringlets and a dainty, beautiful face that, judging by the unnatural poutiness of her lips and complete absence of wrinkles, had had some considerable work done. She was done up in make-up that seemed a tad bit inappropriate for a parent teacher conference at a junior high school and she wore clothes to match. A tight, low cut blouse way too transparent to not be wearing an undershirt over her lacy, pink bra, and a pencil skirt a few sizes too small.

Shelby’s dad on the other hand, looked almost too professional, in a suit and tie, blonde hair gelled back from his strict and handsome face. While his wife looked ready to flirt shamelessly in hopes of going home with a drunk stranger, he looked more prepared to make a business deal with the CEO of an evil corporation.

And honestly it was no wonder Shelby was… well. The way Shelby was.

She didn’t stand a chance, probably.

“Mr. Sugawara, what a treat to see you here tonight!” Shelby’s mother’s words were slightly slurred and a tiny bit too loud, and she moved too close to Koushi’s side, displaying her breasts in a way that was so _not_ subtle, a flush of embarrassment swept through Daichi.

“Hello there, Mrs. Hall,” Koushi said, almost comically straight faced.

“Oh, please,” she rested a hand on his arm and batted her thick eyelashes at him. “I thought I told you to stop calling me _Mrs._ ”

“Right, sorry about that Denise.”

“It’s _Donna._ ”

“Right, my bad.”

Daichi resisted the urge to snort.

“Donna, _control yourself_ ,” her husband snapped and an annoyed look crossed Donna’s face before she whipped her head around and hissed at him,

“ _Oh but I thought that was_ your _job!_ ”

Koushi cleared his throat. “Nice to see you again, George.”

“It’s _Geoff._ ”

“Right.”

The air was tense, practically crackling between the couple and Koushi, who had clearly been caught between whatever domestic dispute they decided to bring to parent/teacher night.

Shelby, standing at her father’s side, was giving Emi a snide look, nose upturned, a perfect copy of Geoff’s stance.

Emi on the other hand, was casting a look up into Daichi’s face and giving him an exaggerated eye roll, making him fight to hold back a laugh.

“Oh,” she said suddenly, reaching out and taking Daichi’s hand. “I just realized I have to go to the bathroom. Mr. Sawamura, will you walk me there so I don’t get kidnapped?”

Daichi’s lips twitched and he cleared his throat in order to disguise the snort that so desperately wanted to get out.

“Sure thing, Emi. It would be awful if you got kidnapped, after all.”

Without casting Koushi another look, they both turned and hurried off in the direction of the bathrooms.

“Okay,” Daichi said in a hushed voice. “What was that about?”

“Alright, listen to this,” Emi said in an equally quiet voice. “So, you think Shelby hates me for no reason? Wrong. See because during the summer, Shelby’s parents hired Dad to renovate part of their house.” She glanced over her shoulder and then looked up at Daichi again. “And while he was there, her mom was like… _all_ over him. Totally flirting with him like crazy! It made Mr. Hall like, _super_ mad, and so he turned into a big ol’ pain in the ass and made Dad miserable while he was working.” Her nose scrunched and she rolled her eyes again. “So when the school year started, Shelby totally had it out for me, you know? And I think it’s because _her_ dad probably talked a lot of shit about _my_ Dad around her and that’s why she says the stuff she says like how Dad sells his ass on the street and stuff.”

Daichi snorted.

“Okay, that makes sense,” he admitted. “I _thought_ that line was too advanced for an eleven year old to come up with on her own.”

“Unless it’s me. Because I’m super clever and witty.”

“Right, of course.”

“I don’t really have to go to the bathroom by the way,” she said. “I just didn’t want to be around stupid Shelby. Oh hey look! Lucas is here!”

Daichi looked up in time to see Lucas hurrying in their direction, long hair fluttering around his shoulders as he moved.

Before Daichi could even open his mouth to greet him, Lucas reached them and said,

“My mom’s coming. Uhm, Mr. Sawamura, please don’t… uh… call me, you know…” He looked nervous, eyebrows pulled together over his eyes, which cast looks over his shoulder in the direction of the doors. “I mean… when we are in the conference… just go ahead and call me Sadie and like… you know.”

Daichi reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, take a deep breath. You’re alright.”

As Lucas did as he was told, Koushi walked up to them, wearing an annoyed expression.

“Way to just _ditch me,_ Emi,” he said and ruffled her hair with a rough hand.

She giggled and swatted at him. “You’re welcome.”

Koushi looked at Lucas. “Hey Luke, something the matter? You look a little flushed.”

Lucas’s eyes traveled over his shoulder again. “Uhm, yeah just… to my mom… don’t call me…”

He looked tired, not even able to fully explain what he needed from them.

Not that it wasn’t obvious.

Koushi stepped forward and bent over to be at his eye level. “Hey. Luke, look at me.”

He did, after rubbing his eyes first.

“We know who you are,” Koushi said, voice soft. “And that’s not going to change just because we gotta call you something different for one night, alright?”

Lucas gulped.

“We know you,” Koushi said again. “And we’re not going to forget. Okay?”

Lucas nodded. “Yeah… okay. Thanks.”

Koushi straightened just as a voice called out, “Sadie! Why’d you run ahead?”

They all looked up to see a woman dressed in a pair of dark blue medical scrubs and a black coat rush in their direction. Her brown hair was tied in a tight bun at the back of her head and she was huffing and puffing, struggling the long strap of her purse up onto her shoulder.

“Oh my feet are killing me,” she moaned in a thick, Southern accent as she reached them and stretched her neck left and right. With a sigh, she looked among the group. “Hey there, Cutie,” she said to Emi. “And…” she looked up at Koushi. “Mr. Sugawara? It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’m so sorry I keep bailing on our lunch dates. It’s been crazy at the hospital these past few months.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Koushi said and offered his hand to shake. “And call me Koushi.”

“Koushi,” she said and shook his hand. “Feel free to call me Brenda.” Her blue eyes turned Daichi’s direction. “And this is?”

“This is Mr. Sawamura,” Lucas said. “Our English teacher.”

“Oh! Right. I’ve heard about you too.” Brenda shook his hand next.

“Nice to meet you,” Daichi said with a smile.

Brenda looked left and right and then spotted the office. “So I just check in here?”

“That’s right,” Daichi said.

“Okay, thank you. C’mon Sades.”

She headed off in the office’s direction and Lucas slowly followed behind her, giving them a little wave.

Poor kid. He looked so stressed out. Daichi wished there was something he could do to ease his mind but…

“I should get back to my room,” he said, turning to Koushi and Emi. “I’ll see you two later. Good luck.”

“Thanks, we’ll need it!” Emi said.

Koushi snorted and rubbed her head. “Nah, I think it’ll be a breeze.”

Daichi smiled and bid them farewell, casting one more look at Lucas where he and his mother were collecting their schedule from the receptionist.

If only he could do something to help him out.

If only...

* * *

“You’ve got a great kid.”

Brenda’s lips lifted at the compliment and she looked over at Lucas where he sat next to her.

Daichi opened the folder of Lucas’ work, choosing his words carefully as he continued.

“Amazing grades, fun to have in class, we haven’t had any problems.”

Wow, he didn’t realize how tricky it was to avoid names and pronouns in normal conversation. Let alone conversation _about_ somebody else. But it was the least he could do, he figured.

So he persevered.

“I was worried there’d be some problems with acclimating to the new school,” Daichi said, looking at Lucas, who was staring right back at him, a somewhat perplexed look on his face. “But it’s been great. Right?”

Lucas gulped and nodded. “I like your class, Mr. Sawamura.”

Daichi smiled. “I like having you in my class!” He shuffled through the contents of the folder for a moment with a hum. “I don’t really have a lot to say. I usually look for specific problems that need to be addressed but… there aren’t any. Which isn't something I get to say often.”

Brenda released a breath and smoothed a hand over Lucas’ hair. “That’s a relief. I rarely have any time to help with things like homework and studying so I was worried that she’d fall behind in some areas.”

“Nope. It’s been smooth sailing. Here are some tests and papers I’ve collected over the semester so far that I thought you’d like to see. All good, of course.” He smiled as he found one of the poems Lucas had written.

It was the best one.

Daichi loved Emi and her poetry was wonderful and so perfectly in character for his little honey badger but Lucas' poem was...

Memorable.

It was something else.

His eyes ran over the words silently for a moment before he met Brenda's gaze. “We wrote poems a while ago,” he said. “This was my favorite out of all the students'.”

He passed the page over to her and she took it.

Instead of reading it, she eagerly passed it to Lucas, giving him an expectant smile.

“Will you read it to me?”

Lucas quietly took the paper, glancing at Daichi before lowering his eyes to the poem.

“Uhm…” he rubbed the side of his neck. “Okay. It's called... _One Day._ ”

He cleared his throat and, after a few more quiet moments, he began to read, voice soft, trembling slightly,

_“You are_ _not a daylily._

_Beautiful, vibrant-_

_A one day bloom.”_

He cast another look at Daichi and he smiled and gave him a small nod of encouragement.

_“You are_ _not wilting._

_Forgotten, fading-_

_A one day bloom.”_

Brenda was watching him closely, smile wavering.

_“You are_ _perennial._

_Outliving, outgrowing-_

_A one day bloom.”_

_“You are_ _staying._

_Spreading, surrounding-_

_A one day bloom.”_

_"_ _You are_ _not a daylily._

_Delicate, pretty-_

_A one day bloom.”_

His eyes flickered up to his mom and then back down.

_"You are invasive._

_Stronger, tougher than-_

_A one day bloom."_

His voice lowered, fingers crinkling the page a bit where he held it.

_“You are_ _blocking out the sun._

_Devouring, denying-_

_A one day bloom.”_

Daichi looked at Brenda as Lucas delivered the final stanza.

_“You are_ _an ocean of kudzu._

_and I am just-_

_A one day bloom.”_

Lucas lowered the paper to the table and cleared his throat once more, not looking at Daichi nor Brenda as he folded his hands in his lap and out of view.

“That’s… that's beautiful,” Brenda finally said. “You wrote that all by yourself?”

Lucas nodded, cheeks pink.

“What was the assignment?” Brenda asked Daichi. “Was there a prompt?”

“Yeah…” Daichi smiled gently. “The prompt was to write a poem to yourself.”

“To yourself…” Brenda looked at Lucas and then lifted the paper from the table. She stared down at it for long seconds.

“I see,” she whispered.

* * *

“I’m kinda disappointed.”

Koushi rummaged around in his truck’s toolbox and hummed. “About what?”

Daichi leaned against the door, hugging himself against the chill of the air, only feeling colder at the sight of Koushi’s thin hoodie.

“That I won’t see you on Christmas,” he admitted.

Koushi snorted. “Man I’ve got you wrapped around my little finger, don’t I?”

_You have no idea._

“Aren’t you freezing?” Daichi asked instead of admitting just how horribly pathetic and smitten he was.

Koushi merely hummed, pulling a screwdriver from the toolbox and examining it. His bare hands were flushed red at his fingertips, clumsy as they wiped dirt and grease from the metal to reveal a Phillips head.

Daichi rubbed his lips together. Grabbing his courage, he moved behind Koushi and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close to his body.

Koushi let out a huff that sounded halfway like a laugh.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Daichi rested his chin on his shoulder and watched his shivering hands toss the screwdriver back into the toolbox and start rummaging around once more.

“Warming you up,” Daichi mumbled. “It’s making me cold just looking at you.”

Koushi chuckled. “Then go inside.”

“No. Lonely.”

“Jesus. Are you an adult man or are you a toddler?”

“Depends. How embarrassing would it be for you if a toddler was _this_ much bigger than you?” He tightened his arms around his middle, almost completely surrounding him in his hug.

“Shit you’re right.”

Daichi watched quietly as he searched the toolbox, wishing he could warm up those clearly frozen hands.

“So you’re going to visit your grandpa?” he mumbled.

“Uh huh. It’s a pretty long trip so we’re leaving a couple days early.”

“How long?”

“Hmm, without snow, about a six hour drive.”

Daichi pursed his lips, glancing at the white wasteland of the street. “And _with_ snow?”

“Longer than six hours.”

“Give me an estimate.”

Koushi sighed. “I don’t know. Eight? Ten hours?”

“What are the roads like? Have you looked it up yet?”

“They’re bad for a couple hundred miles, then clear the rest of the way.”

“You’re taking Keishin’s truck?”

“You kidding? That fucker can barely make it _twenty_ miles without needing an oil change.”

Daichi frowned, glancing at the Dodge. “You’re taking _this_?”

“I _resent_ the tone of your voice.”

He lifted his head off of Koushi’s shoulder. “You’re _not_ driving this ten hours to your grandpa’s house.”

Koushi clicked his tongue, finding another screwdriver. “What do you have against my truck? It’s never failed me in the past. And I got new snow tires so—”

“You, Emi, and Keishin all stuffed in this truck for _ten_ hours?” Daichi slid his arms away and stood at his side once more. “Are you insane?” He moved to the passenger side window and peered inside. “Koushi, it’s a _mess_. You haven’t even picked up any of your tools. And your bags are just going to sit in the bed, getting snowed on?”

Koushi sighed. “I don’t know why you’re complaining. It’s not like you’re coming with us.”

“I’m complaining because this is ridiculous.” Daichi faced him, lips curled in a scowl. “What if you break down? This truck isn’t exactly what I would call _reliable._ ”

“How the fuck would you know?”

“For one thing, it’s two decades too old to be anything but a liability. On top of that, it’s a _Dodge_ , AKA one of the least reliable makes on the road.”

Koushi pursed his lips, reaching up to grab the lid of the toolbox. He slammed it shut, wiping his hands on the thighs of his jeans.

“It’ll be fine,” he said.

Daichi watched him quietly for a moment as he turned and headed up the path to the house, snowflakes drifting down and gathering on his shoulders. He followed, breathing out a frustrated puff of air.

“Okay then,” he muttered. “That settles it.”

“Settles what?” Koushi didn’t look at him.

“You’re going to take my car.”

Koushi drew to a sudden stop and faced him.

“What?”

“You can borrow my car,” Daichi said.

Koushi gaped at him. “I’m _not_ going to borrow your car, Daichi.”

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m—”

“Why not?”

“Because!” He looked perplexed and annoyed that he even had to ask. “It’s yours! And… it’s practically new and expensive… I’m not driving it.”

“Just take it—”

“No!” He turned and stomped up to the house. He jerked the door open and went inside, kicking his shoes against the rug to knock free the snow that stuck to his soles.

Daichi slammed the door behind them, jaw clenched.

“Koushi—”

“Shut the fuck up, Daichi. I’m not going to take your car so just—”

Daichi grabbed his wrist and yanked him back when he tried to walk away. He dragged him close and then pinned him up against the wall, slapping his hands up against it on either side of his head.

“Stop being stubborn,” he growled.

“I’m _not_ —”

“Either drive my car, _for free_ , or I’m going to rent you something to drive.”

Anger flashed in Koushi’s eyes and his nose scrunched. “ _Fuck you_. I don’t need your fucking _pity_ , Daichi.”

“Nobody said _dick_ about pity,” Daichi snapped back. “I just don’t want you calling me Christmas Eve to come pick your ass up on the side of the freeway with a blown engine.”

“It’s a pretty arrogant assumption that _you_ would be the one I’d call.”

“Why the fuck are you being so fucking stubborn about this?” Daichi demanded.

“I don’t need you to _save_ me!” Koushi balled a fist in the front of Daichi’s jacket and gave him a shove. “I’m not some goddamn damsel in distress that you need to _rescue_ like you’re some white knight—”

“Oh _get over yourself_.” Daichi pushed away from the wall and took a step back. “I’m not trying to fucking _save_ you, Koushi. I’m fully aware that you don’t _need_ me.” He dragged a hand through his hair, swiping away the melting snowflakes. “You’re a grown ass man with a daughter and his own business. What about that says _save me_?” He gave him a cold glare, brows lowering. “Put your fucking pride aside for _one_ minute, for god’s sake, and realize that this isn’t about _saving_ you. It’s about me wanting you, your daughter, and Keishin to be _safe_ and _comfortable_ on a ten fucking hour road trip on _snowy roads._ ” He kicked his boots off and headed up the hallway. “ _Grow up_.”

Daichi stormed off, going through the door of his bedroom and slamming it behind him. He took the stairs three at a time and went to the second floor, where he ripped his coat off and tossed it to the floor.

He rounded the armchair set up facing the wall of windows and collapsed into it.

Maybe he had overreacted a little bit.

_Nah, I definitely did_.

He let out a long groaning sigh and rubbed his face.

Just what the fuck was _that_ all about? Why was he getting mad and blowing up at him? Koushi was a grown man. He could take care of himself and his daughter on his own. He didn’t need Daichi butting his fat head into his life and making demands like he was in charge.

_Stupid._

He smacked his face with both hands, once, twice, three times.

_Stupid Daichi._

But… it was insulting. The fact that Koushi thought that Daichi really considered him to be someone in need of rescuing… as if his intentions weren’t one hundred and fifty percent fueled by the fact that he was absolutely _in love with him_ … it was insulting.

It _hurt_.

Just a little.

He stewed in his own misery and fury for several minutes before Koushi found him. He barely noticed he had arrived, only alerted by the soft footsteps on the floor when they were directly behind him.

Daichi swallowed and stared through the windows, too stubborn to acknowledge his presence.

_Stupid Daichi._

_Big baby, child Daichi._

Koushi quietly moved around in front of him, but Daichi didn’t meet his eyes, staring straight ahead at the center of his chest. After a moment’s hesitation, he climbed into Daichi’s lap, turning sideways and hanging his legs over the armrest.

Daichi held his breath, desperately trying not to break his angry façade, despite the urge to hug and kiss him nearly overpowering his every sense.

Koushi wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and hid his face against the side of his throat.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

Daichi closed his eyes, holding in his sigh of relief.

“Sorry,” Koushi repeated. “I overreacted. I shouldn’t have accused you. I know you’re just worried and…” His arms tightened around his neck. “You probably _would_ be the first person I called if I was stuck on the side of the freeway with a blown engine.”

Daichi silently put his arms around him.

“I just… get defensive about this sorta stuff,” Koushi murmured. “For the past eleven years, I’ve had people tell me I’m not cut out for this. I’m _too young._ I’m not educated enough. I’m too poor, too naïve. Emi needs _two_ parents. She needs a _mom_. She needs someone who is financially secure and—”

“Stop,” Daichi interrupted.

Koushi fell silent.

“Fuck what everybody else says,” Daichi grumbled. “You’re _more_ than enough for her. You’re a great father. You don’t need to _prove_ anything to me. And accepting help from the people who care about you does _not_ mean you’re not cut out to be Emi’s dad. Everyone needs help sometime. And I want to be someone who you can trust enough that when I offer you help, you can accept it without thinking that I’m _looking down on you_.”

“I’m sorry…”

Daichi stared through the windows.

Koushi sighed. “I’m sorry. Fuck. I’m such a jerk. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.”

“Sorry—”

“But I shouldn’t have been so pushy either.”

“No you were right—”

“Nah… I was a jerk too.”

“No, I—”

“Nope, I’m a real bastard.”

Koushi let out a laugh and leaned his head back. He smiled up at him, eyes soft.

“I needed to hear it,” he whispered. “My pride isn’t what’s important. Emi’s safety is. You were absolutely right. I was acting like a child and I really needed to hear you say it.”

Koushi cupped his head in his hands and leaned up to press a tender kiss to his cheek.

Daichi’s heart thundered in his chest and his arms tightened around Koushi.

_Ahhhh I want to kiss him…_

Right after what was probably their first genuine fight… Daichi wanted to kiss him.

_I love you._

_Please love me too._

Koushi leaned away again and smiled up at him.

_I love you._

_Tell him._

_Go on, tell him._

“So…” Koushi mumbled and Daichi’s chance fizzled out. “Is borrowing your car still on the table or…”

Daichi chuckled. “Of course.”

“Cool. Hey, unrelated question but how good of insurance do you have?”

“If you wreck my car, I’m kicking your ass into the next decade, Bastard.”

“You know what? On second thought, maybe we will just stay home this year.”

* * *

“Drive safe Baby,” Noa kissed Daichi’s cheek, smoothing his new scarf around his neck. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks Mom,” he said. “And thanks for the dinner and gifts.”

“Aren’t they warm?” Noa squeezed his knit mittens.

“Hella toasty,” he said. “You’ve gotten way better.”

“Just don’t ask your dad to show you all the rejects.” She winked at him.

He chuckled and stepped out on the porch. “Alright. I won’t.”

He waved and jogged through the snow to the driveway where Koushi’s truck was parked. He climbed inside and started it up, inhaling the heavy scent of grease and metal. He had only one more day of using the vehicle and he wanted to be sure to get the most out of it.

He enjoyed the smell, honestly. It reminded him of Koushi, of the way his clothes always smelled masculine and husky. It had only been about a week since he'd been gone, but Daichi missed him. He missed him, god damn it. And now it was his birthday, the last day of what was arguably the best year of his life so far. 

_Gay._

_That's gay._

He should have told him that it was his birthday. Maybe he would have come home a day early, insisted they spend it together. Not that he wanted to be so selfish. He didn’t want Koushi and Emi to cut their time with their grandfather short just to spend time with him on his birthday.

He wasn’t that spoiled.

He knew he ranked lower than that.

But… still.

The thought of going back to his quiet, lonely house was… well… lonely.

But he didn’t have anywhere else to go, and his parents clearly wanted him gone, judging by the way Noa had practically pushed him out the door.

“Happy birthday to me,” he muttered as he pulled into the driveway of his house, parked, and climbed out with a heavy sigh.

At least he had alcohol. A bottle of rum and whatever the fuck was on the TV would be his company that night. That would be enough.

He unlocked the front door of the house and stood in the entrance, removing his mittens, scarf, and coat. When he was finished hanging everything up and removing his boots, he groaned and stretched his arms over his head, traveling up the hall.

It smelled good inside and Daichi was suddenly hungry again, despite having just eaten with his parents. Plans to order a pizza began forming in his mind as he went to the living room and flicked on the lights.

_Mmmmm sausage and peppers..._

“ _SURPRISE!_ ”

_"AAAAAHHHH!"_

Daichi released a shout of terror and staggered back a few steps as multiple voices were suddenly screaming at him from inside the living room, bodies jumping up from their hiding places behind his couch, crouching next to the coffee table, and around the entertainment center.

He clutched at his heart, staring wide eyed at all the people gathered in his house.

“Happy birthday!” Erina bolted forward with a colorful party hat. She strapped it onto his head and stuck a party blower into his gaping mouth. “Did we surprise you?”

Daichi couldn’t speak, his pulse running for the hills.

“Haha, he’s shocked,” Joji said from over her shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Coach!” several of the football team players called.

“Happy birthday!” A small body slammed into him from the side and he looked down at the top of Emi’s head where she hugged him around the waist, giggling against his stomach.

_Emi…_

_Emi?_

_If Emi was there…_

Daichi jerked his head up and swept his eyes across the room. Koushi stood with Keishin next to the couch, smiling softly.

Daichi’s heart swelled and moisture filled his eyes.

Koushi was there.

He put an arm around Emi’s shoulders and dropped his head back, party blower falling out of his mouth as he let out a laugh, draping his other arm over his eyes when they stung.

“Goddamn it,” he said in a trembling voice. “Yeah… you shocked me.”

“Yay!” Erina hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I knew we’d get ya.”

“Happy birthday, Lockdown.”

Daichi froze at the sound of the familiar voices piled on top of each other to deliver the wish. Emi released him and stepped back and he whirled in the direction the words had come.

Liam and Hajime stood in the entrance of the living room, grinning wide. Three more men appeared behind them, throwing their arms out and calling out their birthday wishes.

Nick, Travis, Rob...

Guys he went to high school with, played on the football team with. Guys he hadn’t seen in years… and they were now in his house, on his birthday…

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Daichi ran into the small group and they surrounded him and all started hopping up and down, shrieking and grabbing at him excitedly. He laughed and hugged each one of them, letting them jerk him around and rub their knuckles against his hair, knocking the party hat askew and ruffling his clothes.

He was so filled with warmth and joy that he completely forgot all about his former loneliness, his plan to drown in rum and watch late night talk shows until passing out on the couch.

“Yeahh, let’s get the party started!” Joji roared and music started blasting from speakers plugged in across the living room.

Liam draped an arm over Daichi’s shoulders as the others all talked at once, telling their stories of sneaking into the house because Erina and Joji hadn’t given them any instructions.

“I’m just glad that back window was unlocked, Dude, I swear,” Travis said with a laugh. Though I freaked the guy out with the grey hair and he almost punched me into next week, I swear to god you should have seen him. I feared for my life.”

“I wish he _did_ knock your lights out,” Hajime said, giving him a shove. “You still owe me a hundred bucks, Shitstain.”

“Bro! Let it go! I’m _never_ paying you that money!”

They started to wrestle and Daichi’s eyes drifted across the room to where Erina led Emi to where they had set up a game system and were queuing up a dancing game, Brandon warming himself up by doing jumping jacks that Joji watched with amusement from the couch, sipping from a red Solo cup.

He didn’t see Koushi and momentarily thought to go looking for him, but Nick was pulling his attention back to his old teammates as he admitted he got lost three times on the way there and had to convince the cop that pulled him over that he wasn’t drunk.

“I was like, _Officer, I promise you, I’m just shit at driving in general._ Dude looked like he wanted to taze me in the fuckin’ nuts.” He laughed and pounded Daichi’s shoulder.

Daichi chuckled.

He supposed Koushi could wait for the time being.

* * *

Koushi let out a small sigh and walked into the kitchen.

Joji and two other teenagers were huddled around a large pitcher, whispering heatedly to one another.

He cocked an eyebrow and moved quietly up to the island across from them, watching wordlessly as one of them cracked open a bottle of vodka and poured it into the pitcher.

“Whatcha guys doin’?”

All three boys jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice and whirled in his direction.

“We’re not doing anything!” The big one with curly blonde hair said and immediately stashed the empty bottle of vodka under his shirt. Joji gave him a look halfway between amused and perplexed.

“Uhm, we’re just getting something to drink,” the other one, a brunette with thick eyebrows, said and held one hand in front of the pitcher, as if to hide the liquid from view.

Koushi hummed, eyes drifting over the bottle of pineapple juice on the counter behind them. He looked up at the open liquor cabinet and the unopened and half full bottles inside.

He moved around the island and the boys watched him warily. 

“Rum tastes better with pineapple juice,” he said, grabbing a bottle of rum from the liquor cabinet and placing it on the counter next to them. “If you’re doing vodka, then you should use a berry drink.” He opened the refrigerator and found a bottle of cranberry juice. “Here you go.”

“You’re not gonna yell at us?” the blonde asked.

Koushi opened the cranberry juice and started pouring it in after the vodka. “Just make sure my daughter doesn’t get into it.”

The brunette rushed to collect another pitcher while Koushi stirred the cranberry and vodka with a long spoon.

“Is there any ice?” he asked.

Joji grabbed a stack of red Solo cups and carried them to the freezer to fill them with ice.

“So, you’re Koushi, right?” the blonde asked, finally removing the empty vodka bottle from under his shirt.

“That’s me.” Koushi said and set the cranberry mixture aside to stir the rum and pineapple juice the other teenager had made.

“I’m Brandon,” he said. “And this is Ryan.”

“But everyone calls me Schofie,” he said, lifting the cranberry pitcher to his mouth and taking a sip. He made a face, lips screwing up sourly.

“You’re all on the football team, right?” Koushi asked. He took one of the cups Joji brought to the counter and filled it with the pineapple juice and rum.

“Yup!” Brandon took the pineapple mixture from him and filled his cup while Joji and Ryan shared the cranberry juice. “I’m left tackle. My job is protecting my _king_.” He threw an arm around Joji’s waist and dragged him into his side, smashing his cup to his before taking a long drink.

“And I’m a running back,” Ryan said. “Or… _was_. Season’s over. Life’s over. Might as well die.”

“Drink instead,” Joji said, sipping his vodka cranberry.

“Chug!” Brandon lifted his cup to his mouth and started gulping it down.

Joji and Ryan, not willing to be outdone, immediately followed his example. Koushi watched them in amusement as they finished off their cups and cringed, Brandon finally releasing Joji’s waist to lean over the counter and groan over a brain freeze.

Koushi chuckled and downed the entirety of his cup too.

“Wait,” he said, giving them a narrow look. “None of you are driving tonight, right?”

“Nope,” Ryan said. “C’mon, Koushi, man. We’re not _that_ irresponsible.”

“Well I’ve known you for all of two minutes and you’re already underage drinking and don’t know that pineapple juice belongs with rum,” Koushi said. “No offense but the first impression is not great.”

“Says the guy _letting_ us underage drink,” Joji said.

“That is _true._ ” Koushi poured himself another cup. “But the way I figure it, if you’re not planning on driving or doing some dumb shit, what do I care? I ain't your dad. So long as you share, I’m golden.”

The three boys watched him gulp down the second cup and pour a third.

“You okay, Buddy?” Ryan said hesitantly. “You’re hitting it pretty hard there…”

Koushi didn’t reply at first, staring down into his cup as he filled it with the vodka and cranberry mixture. He took a drink from it and then lowered it back to the counter, wondering if the alcohol was hitting him enough to open up to a gaggle of teens.

He hesitated and then said, “I don’t know much about football.”

They stared at him quietly.

“Oh,” Ryan finally said, scratching the back of his head. “Uhm… wanna learn? Or something?”

“Not really,” Koushi admitted. “I was just thinking that… I’ll bet if I went… and tried to join in with Daichi’s conversation, I’d probably be completely lost.”

Brandon leaned forward on the heels of his hands, eyes wide. “They might not be talking about football!”

“They’re definitely talking about football,” Joji countered, pouring a second drink. “If Travis is there, they’re talking about football. Dude breathes and bleeds football.”

Koushi sighed and leaned his elbows on the counter, holding his chin in his hands.

“Well… maybe we can distract Travis then,” Brandon suggested. “Like, challenge him to an arm wrestling match or something!”

“Nah…” Koushi mumbled. “They should catch up.”

The three looked amongst themselves.

“You can hang out with us,” Ryan said. “Let’s get drunk and go dominate the dancefloor.”

“Ohhh, yeah! Let’s do that!” Brandon hurriedly filled his cup again. “C’mon, drink, drink, drink! First one to barf wins!”

“You’re on.” Joji took the pitcher from him when he was done.

“You guys are fucked,” Ryan snickered as he filled his cup with the other pitcher. “My stomach is weak as shit. Totally gonna puke first.”

Koushi chuckled. “Usually it’s the guy who _doesn’t_ puke that wins.”

“It’s super easy to not barf though,” Brandon said. “Just don’t drink that much. But the whole point is to get drunk, right? So we _gotta_ drink a lot.”

Koushi snorted. “Well… I guess you’ve got a point there. Just don’t puke on any of the new flooring or I’ll kick your ass.” He thrust his half empty cup at Ryan. “Top me off, Kid.”

“Can I have some of that too?”

All four turned toward the entrance of the kitchen. A gorgeous man with perfectly styled chestnut hair stood looking at them with an exhausted expression.

“Come on over,” Koushi invited, grabbing an empty cup. He went to the freezer and filled it with ice before handing it to the man as he joined them at the island.

“Thanks,” he said and took the pitcher of pineapple juice and rum from Brandon. He immediately started gulping the liquid down, and then refilled the cup.

Koushi glanced at Joji, but he shrugged in response.

“I’m Koushi,” he said.

The three others said their names as well and the man nodded at them. He finished his second cup and filled it again.

“I’m Tooru,” he said with a sigh.

“I don’t know a Tooru,” Joji admitted. “Did you come with someone?”

He pushed his hair from his large brown eyes. “Hajime.”

“September?” Koushi cocked an eyebrow.

Tooru gave him a questioning look. “What?”

The other three stared at him too and Koushi hummed. “Is Hajime not September in the fireman calendar?”

“Oh my god Daichi showed you that?” Joji asked. He burst into laughter and leaned against Brandon’s shoulder. “ _Wow,_ Dai. Fuckin _smooth_.”

“I don’t know anything about a calendar,” Tooru said. “But firefighting is how I met him, so I’ll just say yeah, sure.”

“Are you a fireman too?” Brandon asked.

“I flew a firefighting aircraft down in California for the water drops this summer,” he said. “We worked a few fires together. Boarded together.”

“Awesome!”

Koushi examined him slowly. “And… you just... came back home with him for the holidays?”

Tooru was silent for a moment, eyes darting his direction and then away.

“Guess so.”

Koushi narrowed his eyes.

“God, please tell me there’s booze.”

Everyone turned to Keishin as he stumbled, sweating, into the kitchen. He spotted the red Solo cup in Koushi’s hands and immediately strode up to him to snatch it away. He downed the entire thing, handed the empty cup back, and went to the liquor cabinet to pull down a bottle of whiskey.

“You okay, Kei?” Koushi grinned.

“Em just made me do that fuckin’ dance game with her,” he said, cracking open the bottle and taking a gulp from the mouth. “Swear she picked the hardest fuckin’ song. I haven’t done that much exercise in the past decade.”

“Oooh I wanna dance too! Jo, come be my partner!” Brandon snatched up Joji’s hand and dragged him from the kitchen, Ryan following close behind, sipping from his cup.

Keishin watched them go with a cocked eyebrow as he joined Koushi and Tooru at the kitchen island.

“Those kids are definitely not old enough to drink, right?”

“You are correct,” Koushi said, taking the whiskey from him. He leaned over and poured the straight liquor into Tooru’s empty cup, then filled his own before handing the bottle back to Keishin. He lifted his cup, giving Tooru a small smile. “So? Shall we get hammered and go join the kids?”

Tooru inhaled deeply and let it out.

“Why the fuck not,” he muttered and bumped their cups together, Keishin already gulping from the bottle.

* * *

“Enough about the glory days though.” Nick slapped Daichi’s back and looked among the others. “How the fuck are you bastards? Rob, you and Leah still together?”

“Ugh don’t even _talk_ to me about Leah. Haven’t seen her in two years.”

“No fuckin’ kiddin’? What happened?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it. So don’t even ask. Okay so here was the thing. You know how she had that cousin, the one with the teardrop tattoo and only half his right ear?”

Travis and Liam shoved the two out of the group as Nick was sucked into Rob’s longwinded story. They didn’t seem to mind, breaking off from the others and making their way deeper into the house in the direction of the kitchen.

Travis laughed and turned to Daichi. “Man, how is _your_ life? You’ve gotten so damn _domestic_ since I last saw you.” He rubbed Daichi’s hair and pulled him close. “Workin’ a nice honest teachin’ job… bought a fuckin’ _house_ … So tame! My man! Please tell me you at least throw down dick like it’s _nothing_ still.”

Daichi snorted and shoved him off of him. “God you’re such a skeeze.”

“C’mooon,” Travis urged him. “You got so much fuckin’ ass back in college. I was so jealous. Well, not of the type of ass you were getting of course… I’m still more of a _ladies_ guy myself, after all.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Yeah and how’s that working out for you?”

“Hey, let’s not change the subject. We’re talking about _you_.”

“So, pretty bad, huh?”

“ _Let’s not talk about me._ ” Travis cleared his throat. “C’mon, we all wanna know.” He dropped an arm around Hajime’s shoulders and gestured at Liam, who smiled ruefully. “Tell us. Now that you’ve got your dream career and your dream house and your dream car… when ya gonna land your dream _man_?”

Daichi shook his head. “Sure, let me just go check my fuckin’ _crystal ball_ and ask the _spirits_.”

“You know what I mean! Is there anybody you’re dating? Or someone you’ve got your eye on?”

Daichi scoffed and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes wandered off across the living room to where Koushi and a man he didn’t recognize, a tall, handsome brunet, took a turn playing _Just Dance_. Koushi laughed and spun in a circle, keeping up with the dance moves on the screen expertly while the other man let out a frustrated yell and stumbled over the footwork, nearly punching Koushi in the face with his Wii remote.

He hadn’t had a single chance to talk to him yet. He had been so wrapped up with talking to his old friends that he had completely forgotten he was there for a few minutes.

He wanted to talk to him…

“Daichi, how long are you going to avoid the question?”

Travis drew his attention back to him.

His mouth went dry and he gulped.

“Huh? What… sorry. What was the question again?”

“Ah c’mon!” Travis gave him a push and released Hajime. “You’re no fun.”

Liam chuckled. “Aw Dai, don’t let him bully you so much.”

“I ain’t a bully! Liam, square up if you got shit to say!”

“Uh huh, like you’d last in a fight against me.”

“Let’s see then!”

“Daichi…”

He turned to Hajime, who held his stare while the other two continued to banter.

“Yeah?”

“I have someone I need to introduce you to—”

“ _Daiiiiichiiiiiii!_ ”

Daichi barely kept the shock of excitement that shot through him from showing on his face at the sound of the voice. All four of them turned their attention to Koushi as he rushed up to the group, wearing a wide grin on his flushed face, hair wild around his head.

_So cute…_

_God he’s so adorable._

Koushi instantly fell against his chest, arms flying around his neck. Daichi caught him around the waist and held his breath as he suddenly received a series of kisses pressed to his cheeks, chin, nose, and forehead.

“I’m happy you were born!” Koushi said, planting a kiss against his jaw. “I’m happy you were boooorrrrn.”

_Ah, he’s drunk._

Koushi’s arms slipped from around his neck and he suddenly slumped backwards. Daichi held him tight around the waist to keep him from sliding to the floor and Koushi hung over his arms, torso stretched tight in a backwards arch.

_Oh fuck he’s_ really _drunk…_

Koushi stared, upside down, at Liam, who stood across from Daichi. Liam blinked and cocked his head to the side.

“Hey…” he started. “Do I… know you from somewhere?”

Koushi hummed, still hanging in Daichi’s grasp.

“Depends,” he said. “Have you had any wet dreams lately?”

Liam hesitated. “Uhm… yeah… but I don’t think you were there.”

“Maybe next time then.”

Koushi straightened and turned, pulling Daichi’s arms away. He stepped close to Liam, peering up into his face.

“Mister _December_ ,” he said, moving entirely too close for Daichi’s comfort.

Liam seemed surprised, then let out a laugh. “Oh shit, you got our calendar?”

Koushi hummed. “Daichi gave it to me.”

Liam stared at him for another few seconds before snapping his fingers. “I’ve got it! You were the one who got in that fist fight at homecoming!”

“Oh, that doesn’t sound like me at all.”

“Huh? Am I wrong?”

“That was him,” Daichi said, pulling Koushi back when he leaned too close to Liam. It made him uncomfortable. He itched to keep him away from the others, not willing to share. Especially not with Liam, whose appearance Koushi had made several positive comments on in the past.

Daichi definitely didn’t want him to get too close to Liam.

_Me._

_Pay attention to me._

_Why do you need to look at Liam when I’m right here?_

“Hold up!” Travis said and Koushi turned to him. “Are you Daichi’s boyfriend?”

Daichi’s face burned. “No! No… we… this is Koushi. He’s… we’re just friends. He’s also the guy remodeling my house so… uhm… yeah.”

Koushi was silent for a moment and Daichi feared he had sounded a little too insistent.

Then, he looked at Hajime and said,

“September.”

Hajime’s brow cocked. “Yep.”

“Sorry September,” he mumbled. “I got him drunk.”

Hajime blinked.

“Who?” Daichi asked, confused.

“Tooru,” Koushi said, turning and pointing across the living room where the brunet stood drinking from a red Solo cup with Keishin and Erina, swaying slightly as he blinked his large brown eyes owlishly.

Daichi stared at him. “Tooru? Who…”

“My fiancé.”

Daichi slowly faced Hajime again.

“What?” he asked. “Your…”

“Fiancé.” Hajime repeated. “We met fighting fires in California. Got engaged last month.”

_What?_

_Fiancé?_

_Engaged…_

_Hajime…_

_To a man…_

“Congratulations!” Liam said, voice laced with excitement. He quickly hugged Hajime while Travis’ mouth flapped.

“Whooooaaa! Yeah! Congrats!” Travis hugged him when Liam stepped back. “Good for you, man! When’s the wedding?”

“Haven’t started planning it yet,” he admitted.

_Hajime is… getting married to a man?_

_But…_

Daichi’s head was reeling. The information was too damn sudden. He didn’t know how to process it.

But amidst the confusion there was… _anger_.

“Wait,” Daichi interrupted. Everyone looked at him and he met Hajime’s eyes. “Since _when_ are you gay?”

Hajime was silent for a moment.

“Since forever,” he said.

The confusion and anger grew.

“Why… why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, stomach churning.

Hajime inhaled a deep breath. “Daichi… we lived in a small, rural town and have been friends since we were kids.”

“What does that have to do with any—”

“If we _both_ came out back in high school, what do you think would have happened?”

Daichi frowned. “The people here weren’t that bad. I never had any problems. They wouldn’t have—”

“No, not that.” Hajime held his stare. “We would’ve _dated_.”

Daichi paused.

“The only two gay guys in our age group in the entire town… we would’ve seen each other as our only option. And we would’ve dated.”

Daichi gulped.

“And I didn’t want to date someone just because he was the only one available,” Hajime admitted matter-of-factly, giving a small shrug.

Daichi lowered his eyes. “That’s… true. I guess. That makes sense.” He didn’t speak for long seconds, staring at the floor beneath his feet. His stomach was churning, his chest aching. When the silence stretched long enough to be awkward, he cleared his throat.

“Excuse me,” he mumbled. “I need some air.”

He turned and walked away from the group. He went to the entrance and shoved his feet into his boots, grabbing his coat off the hook and pulling it on. Outside, he inhaled a deep breath of freezing winter air and moved across the porch. He stood at the railing, resting his hands against it and staring down at the snow covering his front lawn.

So.

Hajime had been gay all along.

He was like Daichi.

He liked boys, even back in high school, when Daichi came out. He knew, this whole time, and never told him.

The realization made him…

_Nauseous._

He heard the door click behind him but didn’t turn to see who had joined him on the porch. Not that it mattered. He made his presence known a few seconds later.

Koushi slipped under Daichi’s arm and tucked his body between him and the railing.

“Daiiichi,” he whispered, reaching up to hold his face in his hands. “I’m happy you were born.”

Warmth touched his heart and Daichi managed a smile. Until he saw that Koushi wasn’t wearing a coat.

“You’re going to freeze,” he murmured.

Koushi slid his arms inside Daichi’s coat, hugging him around the waist and stealing his body heat.

“Toasty warm,” he said, pulling him close.

And normally, Daichi would be freaking out over their closeness. He would be panicking or thanking god or screaming or…

But he couldn’t seem to draw his mind away from the revelation that one of his best friends was gay and had never told Daichi, even though…

“Daichi…” Koushi mumbled. “Are you upset?”

Daichi gulped. “I’m… I don’t know.”

Koushi remained silent, waiting for him to go on.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around him, finding at least some comfort in the feeling of his body against his.

“He’s right,” Daichi said, voice low. “What he said… it’s true. If he had come out around the same time as I did back in high school… we would have gotten together. Knowing how I was back then… so desperate to know what it was like to be with someone… it didn’t matter who it was. Even though we were just friends and I had no feelings like that for him, the second I found out that he was gay, I would have invented those feelings.”

Koushi stared at him, not speaking.

“And we wouldn’t have lasted. Once I went off to college and found other people like me… once I had other options… we would’ve broken up. And who knows… it might’ve ruined our friendship forever. So it’s better that he didn’t tell me.”

Daichi swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

“It’s good that he didn’t tell me. But still…” He looked away. “It would’ve been nice to have someone to… relate to.”

Koushi’s hands traveled up his chest to his face and turned it towards him. He held him still and leaned their foreheads together, eyes closed.

Daichi’s heart leapt.

“I know,” Koushi whispered, breath warming Daichi’s lips. “Me too. I’m the same.”

“What do you mean?”

Koushi opened his eyes and put the barest space between them again.

“I had Keishin,” he mumbled, staring at Daichi’s chin. “But… he was already twenty-two when Emi was born. Already graduated from high school, living on his own, had a job. He already knew what it meant to be an adult, to have responsibilities.” His hands slowly slid down to Daichi’s neck, cold fingers stroking over his skin. “He and Grandpa Ikkei helped a lot. But…” His voice lowered to a mumble. “They could never really understand what it felt like.”

_Ah._

Daichi’s worries felt monumentally smaller in comparison to the loneliness of Koushi’s words.

“We’re the same,” Koushi said and Daichi wanted to deny.

_No, no, we’re not._

_You have much more reason to complain._

_My worries are ant hills._

_Please ignore me._

“But it’s better now,” Koushi added, looking up into his eyes with a smile. “Right?”

_So, so much better._

“Because all the stuff that happened in the past… it made you this version of yourself. And this version… is good. I like this version. He’s good. You’re good.” Koushi giggled and wrapped his arms around his middle again, sinking farther inside Daichi’s coat. “’cause like, what if… what if you did have someone to relate to? And then… it changed you. And you decided to go pro in football. And then you’d never move back here and be Emi’s teacher and I’d never meet you and we’d never go to that spa and get drunk in the Jacuzzi and sit in the mudbaths and get manicures and then we’d never hang out on Halloween and Thanksgiving and—”

Daichi groaned and tucked his face against the side of Koushi’s neck.

“Stop,” he begged. “I don’t want to think of a universe where I never met you.”

Koushi laughed and squeezed him. “So lame. Daichi you’re so lame. You like me the most, don’t you?”

Daichi gulped.

“Yeah…”

“The mostest?”

“My English teacher brain is imploding.”

“ _The mostestest?_ ”

“Ugh.”

“Daichi, between me and Mister September, who do you like more?”

Daichi snorted. “Are you trying to get me to play favorites?”

“Answer the question, Nerd.”

He smiled. “You.”

“And… between me and Mister December?”

Daichi paused at the low tone of Koushi’s voice.

“Between me and Mister December,” Koushi repeated. “Who do you like more?”

He cleared his throat, hugging him tighter.

“You,” he murmured.

He felt Koushi’s body relax against him and a giggle sounded in his left ear.

“You like me the mostest?”

Daichi groaned. “Koushi I swear—”

“ _Say it, you coward._ ”

“ _Fine_.” Daichi bit the side of Koushi’s neck, enticing more giggles from him. He gulped and said it, heart racing. “I like you the mostest. Out of everyone. I like you the mostest.”

Koushi made a happy sound and nuzzled his ear.

“I like Emi the mostest,” he admitted. “So, _sorry,_ but the feeling isn’t mutual.”

“I’m going to kick your ass.”

Koushi laughed and leaned back. He grinned up at him, cheeks and nose flushed.

“I’m happy you were born,” he said softly.

Daichi’s stomach flipped, warmth filling him. Why did hearing that make him feel so good? It felt more… intimate than the usual _Happy Birthday_.

_I’m happy you were born._

It made Daichi feel like yeah… so was he. He was so happy he was born, so he could meet Koushi, so he could be here now, holding him in his arms and feeling like the whole world made sense.

_Ahhhh kiss him._

_He’s so pretty._

_I love him._

_Just kiss him._

_He’s too drunk to remember tomorrow anyway._

Daichi rubbed his chilled, chapped lips together.

He couldn’t.

Not when he was drunk. That was… slimy. Inappropriate.

Daichi reached up and brushed Koushi’s hair away from his forehead.

“How was Christmas?” he asked.

“I ate so much. Can you tell? I gained weight.”

“Hm?” Daichi squeezed Koushi’s sides and he let out a laugh and squirmed against him. “Can’t tell,” he said. “I can still bench you like you’re nothing.”

“Proof?”

“Don’t tempt me. I’ll do it.”

Koushi smirked.

Daichi smiled. “And the car?”

He was silent for a moment, eyes glinting with mischief.

“Ah,” he said. “I knew we forgot _something_ …”

“I’m gonna beat your ass.”

Koushi laughed and pulled away from him. He wiggled out of his arms and ran for the front door. “Try it! Nerd ass bitch couldn’t catch me if you— _eep!_ ”

Daichi gave chase and Koushi bolted inside the house once more, screaming and laughing on clumsy, drunk legs. He made it down the hall and halfway across the living room before Daichi caught him, grabbing him around the waist and lifting him off the floor.

“You’re tracking snow all over my house, you bastard,” Daichi growled.

Koushi kicked his legs wildly, sending snow flying across the room from the soles of his boots.

“You son of a…” Daichi lowered to his knees and pinned Koushi to the floor on his stomach, holding him down with a knee pressed to the middle of his back while he reached for his boots.

“Emi, save me!” Koushi wailed, kicking and nearly clocking Daichi in the chin with his heel.

A small body suddenly collided with Daichi’s back, sending him toppling off of Koushi and to his side on the floor with a grunt. Emi wrapped around one of Daichi’s arms and held tight, squeaking with laughter.

Koushi rolled to his knees and shoved Daichi onto his back, climbing atop and straddling his hips. He folded his legs over Daichi’s thighs, wet shoes digging into his jeans to keep him from struggling.

“Tickle attack! Emi, tickle attack!” Koushi immediately began tickling Daichi’s sides.

Emi gave a battle cry and released his arm in order to join him.

Daichi belted laughter and writhed, attempting and failing to protect himself from their joint attack.

They didn’t have mercy on him until his face was soaked in tears and all the strength had left his body, leaving him weakly twitching and batting at their hands with a pathetic moan. Koushi gently patted his cheek.

“It was a nice try, at least,” he said and stood. “C’mon, Em. Rematch on the dance game.”

“You’re on!”

Daichi groaned and rolled to his side to watch them cross the living room, Koushi’s shoes kicking off as he went.

Liam, Travis, and Hajime walked up.

Travis crouched down and gave Daichi’s hair a tug.

“Hey Buddy?” he said, voice sweet. “Wanna explain what the fuck?”

Daichi gulped. “Wha… what do you mean?”

“I think you know what he means,” Liam said with a chuckle.

Daichi’s eyes drifted back across the living room and he watched Koushi ruffle Emi’s hair, hips bouncing as the game loaded up their song.

He rested his head back on the floor, placing a hand over his heart.

“Dude I’m like,” he said, slightly breathless. “ _So_ in love with him…”

“ _Aaaaaawwwwwww!_ ” Travis gave him a noogie, knuckles rubbing his hair until his scalp was raw.

“I’m happy for you,” Liam said, smile gentle. “He seems great.”

“Well… it’s not like he loves me back or anything,” Daichi said, face burning. We’re just friends for now. I don’t even know if he’d be into dating me so…”

“Bro, who _wouldn’t_ wanna date you?” Travis said, eyes wide.

Daichi glanced at Hajime. He hesitated, stomach roiling at the uncertainty he still felt over the revelation that he was gay. 

“Apparently Hajime,” he teased, pushing the uneasiness aside. “Going so far as to pretend to be straight all throughout high school just to avoid dating me? Harsh, Dude. Harsh.”

Travis let out loud belting laughter, falling back on his bottom. A smile tugged at the corners of Hajime’s lips and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“No offense, Daichi, but you’re not my type.”

“Oh, and what’s your type?”

“You wanna meet him?”

Daichi sat up. “Yeah… hell yeah I do.”

Hajime helped him to his feet.

“Yeah I wanna meet him too!” Travis bounded up next to him and threw an arm around Daichi’s shoulders. “Let’s go!”

Hajime led the way up the hall in the direction of the kitchen.

“Fair warning though,” he said, looking at them over his shoulder. “He’s a total rude asshole. Don’t take it personally. That’s just his shitty personality.”

“So _that’s_ his type,” Liam said with a contemplative hum.

“ _Ksshh,_ this just in, Hajime likes ‘em _bitchy_ ,” Travis said, earning himself a punch to the shoulder. “Owww…”

They went to the kitchen, where the brunet, Tooru, was pouring himself another drink next to Brandon and Joji.

“Are you fuckers _drinking_?” Daichi barked.

The teens jerked their heads his direction and hurriedly fled the kitchen, drinking from their red solo cups.

Daichi clicked his tongue. “Bastards…”

Tooru turned to them, chest twitching with a hiccup. His handsome face was flushed red, long eyelashes fluttering around large, caramel colored eyes. At first sight, he didn’t look anything like what Daichi would assume would be Hajime’s type. He had an airbrushed, Hollywood type of face that belonged on a billboard or a magazine or on the television in an Avant Garde perfume commercial involving swimming in the ocean in slow motion and black and white.

On top of that, he was tall, fit, and totally, definitely _not_ what Daichi would expect of Hajime’s type.

Hajime went to his side and plopped a hand on top of his head, smooshing down his coiffed hair.

“This shitty bastard is my fiancé, Tooru Oikawa.”

Before any of the others could respond, Tooru was whining in a voice as smooth as butter.

“ _Iwa-chan!_ ” he wailed, brows pulling tight together. He immediately leapt into Japanese that Daichi’s rusty understanding of the language said was mostly a list of complaints, starting with calling Hajime mean and following with his displeasure at being uprooted at the drop of a hat and dragged off to a party with people he didn’t know, just to be abandoned by his fiancé who hadn’t given him the light of day in at _least_ three hours and now he was drunk and hungry and just wanted to sleep for ten years.

Or something like that.

Hajime removed his hand from Tooru’s hair. “English. Only Daichi can understand that bullshit.”

Tooru looked at Daichi, sniffling.

Daichi lifted his hands. “Uh, only a little though.”

Tooru went on, still in Japanese, and Daichi struggled to keep up with the new round of complaints, now involving Koushi beating him at the dancing game and then refusing a rematch.

Travis nudged Daichi and leaned close to mumble, “So? What’s he sayin’, Dai?”

Daichi hesitated. “Uh… he’s pissed at Hajime for ignoring him all night. Also he’s drunk and hungry…” Daichi moved towards the refrigerator. “Have you checked for food? You’re welcome to have anything you can find…”

Tooru sniffled again and followed him to the refrigerator, large brown eyes glistening with tears.

“Wow, I can’t believe Hajime bought a mail order husband,” Travis said. “Poor sucker can’t even speak English and tell us he’s being held against his will…”

“Shut your fuckin’ mouth.” Hajime leaned over the counter and punched his shoulder. “He can speak English just fine. He just chooses not to when he’s bein’ a whiny brat.”

“Mail order husband,” Tooru repeated haughtily. “As if Iwa-chan could _afford_ someone like me.”

“Iwa-chan,” Liam said, giving Hajime a smirk. “That’s a cute nickname.”

Hajime didn’t dignify that with a response.

Daichi found a single Hot Pocket buried deep in the freezer and offered it to Tooru. He snatched it up and ripped the plastic off instantly, moving in the direction of the microwave.

“So if Hajime didn’t buy you, how did you two meet?” Travis leaned his elbows on the kitchen island.

Tooru tossed the Hot Pocket into the microwave without a plate and pushed the buttons on the keypad.

“Fighting fires,” he said and turned back to them. He gave Hajime a glare. “He’s one of the annoying brutes that I got saddled with in my helicopter.”

“ _Your_ helicopter?” Travis said, eyebrows shooting up his forehead. “You fly?”

“Hmhm,” Tooru fixed his hair.

“Badass!” Travis immediately leapt into asking questions and Tooru answered them, ego inflating the longer he got his undivided attention and awe.

Daichi glanced towards Hajime, who watched Tooru with a small, affectionate smile, chin resting in the palm of his hand.

A smile touched Daichi’s lips as well and he gave Tooru his attention.

After a minute, Koushi, Keishin, and Emi walked into the kitchen.

“Daichi, I’m going home!” Emi announced with a yawn.

Daichi’s heart sank like a stone as he faced her.

“Oh, you are?” His eyes darted to Koushi and then back.

“Uh huh, it’s late. Gotta get my sleep. I’m a kid, ya know?”

He stooped to give her a hug and she whispered in his ear, “Don’t tell Dad, but Uncle Keishin brought _Jenson State Slayer_ over and we’re gonna watch it when we get back!”

Daichi grinned. When they parted, she gave him a wink and then bounced back to Keishin’s side.

“Okay, I’ll see you later! Happy Birthday!” She took Keishin’s hand and tugged. “C’mon, Uncle Keishin, time for bed! I’m pooped!”

“Ah, wait, lemme say bye and I’ll come too—” Koushi began, but Emi interrupted.

“No!”

Koushi paused and frowned. “What do you mean _no_?”

“You should stay! You deserve it! Have fun!” Emi dragged Keishin from the room and Koushi stared after them quietly for a moment.

When he turned back to the others, he met Daichi’s eyes and his brows furrowed.

“That bastard rented a Rated R movie, didn’t he?”

Daichi smiled. “If it’s any consolation, I hear _Jenson State Slayer_ is based on a true story. So at least it’s educational?”

“You kiddin’? That makes it worse!” Koushi moved to the hallway and called across the house, “ _Kei, I’m kickin’ your ass tomorrow!_ ”

Laughter floated up the hall, followed by the sound of the door shutting.

Koushi returned to the kitchen, clicking his tongue. “So irresponsible…” His eyes drifted across to Tooru where he stood at the microwave, lifting his steaming Hot Pocket and blowing on it. Suddenly, Koushi bolted across the kitchen and slapped the Hot Pocket straight out of his hand, sending it splattering to the floor.

“ _Ah!_ ” Tooru gasped.

“Don’t eat that!” Koushi scolded. “Do you even realize how unhealthy and gross those are?”

“ _I’m starving and you just ruined the first meal I’ve eaten since noon!_ ”

“I’ll make you something, shut up!”

Tooru fell silent, feathers instantly smoothed at the thought of a meal.

Koushi went to the refrigerator and opened it. He hummed as he looked through it and then moved to the cupboards.

And the fact that he knew all the right places to look… it warmed Daichi to his very core.

The others noticed and soon he had an elbow in his stomach as Travis waggled his brows at him.

“Hey, Koushi was it?” he said, drawing Koushi’s attention over his shoulder. “You seem real familiar with Daichi’s kitchen!”

“What, like it’s hard?” Koushi set a bag of rice on the counter.

“You hang out here a lot?”

“What are you talkin’ about? I live here.”

Travis’ eyes flew wide. “You live here?”

“Yeah, I live here.”

“He doesn’t live here,” Daichi argued.

“I live here.”

“No the fuck you don’t.”

Koushi filled a pot with water at the sink. “Only because you haven’t asked me to move in yet.”

Daichi pushed down the flip of his heart. “Oh yeah? Fine, move in with me then.”

Koushi was silent for long seconds before he threw Daichi a mischievous grin, setting the pot on the stove. “Wow, asking me to move in? Desperate much? What a fuckin’ loser.”

Daichi’s cheeks burned as the kitchen erupted with taunts from the others.

And ahhh, even though he was the victim of teasing, poking, and prodding...

He thought maybe he'd really love to get used to something like this.

* * *

“That’s enough, right? Is that enough?”

Koushi staggered into the living room, eyes roaming over to where Brandon was testing the fullness of the air mattress on the floor near the fireplace. Joji placed his hand on it and pushed down.

“Yeah, I think that’s enough.”

Brandon rolled the air pump across the floor and started making the mattress up with the sheets and blankets that Daichi had brought out from the hallway closet. Ryan was stretched out on his side on the floor next to couch, already passed out and drooling on the pillow under his head.

On the couch was Liam, and Koushi’s eyes lingered on him, watching as he got comfortable, adjusting his pillow and stretching his long legs down the length of the couch.

Daichi was nowhere to be found.

Koushi could talk to him.

Without interference.

He stumbled up to the couch and fell to his knees in front of it, instantly folding his arms over the cushion where Liam rested his head.

Liam startled and blinked his wide eyes at him.

“Uhm, hey there,” he said.

“December,” Koushi said.

“You can just call me Liam…”

“Decemberliam.”

“Uhh…”

And he really was handsome. Objectively, he was attractive. He had a perfectly shaped head and a wicked jawline. His dark eyes were fierce and his lips were pouty and sculpted into a perfect cupid’s bow. The umber color of his skin was deep and warm and Koushi was more than a little envious of his wealth of melanin.

Koushi’s eyes narrowed.

He probably looked at Koushi’s pale complexion and struggled not to laugh.

And judging by the crispness of his clothes, if he had the opportunity to look at his bank account, he’d probably laugh at that too.

“You feelin’ okay?” Liam asked.

Koushi hummed and reached out to touch the front of Liam’s shirt, confirming that it was as soft and luxurious as he had suspected.

“I threw up,” he admitted. “And now I feel better. Can I tell you a secret?”

The corner of Liam’s mouth ticked up. “Sure.”

“I used Daichi’s toothbrush after I puked and then I accidentally dropped it on the floor and kicked it under the cabinet and- not gonna lie- I just left it there.”

Liam snorted. “That’s an intense secret. Hopefully I’ll be able to keep it.”

“Hey December?”

“Just Liam.”

“Hey Just Liam.”

He snorted again. “Yeah?”

Koushi continued to run the pads of his fingers over the front of his shirt. “If you and me got in a fist fight, who do you think would win?”

One of Liam’s thick black eyebrows lifted. “Well, judging by the totally batshit crazy look in your eye, I’d say you would probably wipe the floor with me.”

Koushi smirked. “You seem really smart. Do you have a smart person job that makes you lots of smart person money?”

Liam chuckled. “Well… actually I’m a—”

“Alright does anybody else need a pillow?”

Daichi interrupted as he entered the room and threw two pillows in Brandon’s and Joji’s direction. Brandon caught them and slapped them down on the air mattress before climbing in and lifting the blanket for Joji to follow him.

“I don’t have pillow,” Koushi said, pouting his lips as he gazed at Daichi from over his shoulder.

Daichi looked at him, eyes darting to Liam and Koushi’s hand on his shirt. A scowl curled his lips down and he walked up to them, bent at the waist, and caught Koushi under the armpits. He pulled him up off of the ground like a toddler and tossed him onto his shoulder _also_ like a toddler, enticing a giggling grunt from Koushi as he hung over his back like a sack of flour.

“Alright. Nobody make a mess. Just go to sleep, you hear?” Daichi said.

Everyone, minus Ryan, who was now snoring, gave him their agreement and Daichi turned. Koushi giggled at the motion, hanging his arms down and slapping at the seat of Daichi’s pants.

He carried him up the hall to the room at the end and then Koushi was flung onto the bed and he laughed as he bounced.

“Wowie wow, Daichi, I get special treatment and get to sleep on the bed?” he said, smirking up at him. “I didn’t realize pets were allowed on the furniture.”

He gave him a look and then turned for his dresser. “Don’t get a big head. It’s only because I don’t trust you to be alone with any of those jerks out there.”

“Think they’ll corrupt me?”

“I think you’ll corrupt _them_.”

Koushi laughed and started wrestling with the hem of his shirt. “I don’t care about the reason. I will accept your request that I sleep in your bed and offer you snuggles. You big softy.” Once his shirt was shed, he struggled with the button of his jeans and wiggled out of them.

“Hmm, you’ve seen through me and have discovered my real motivations.”

“Yep!”

Koushi scampered under the covers and stretched out, humming with contentment. Daichi faced him, a pair of sweats and a shirt in his hands. When he noticed Koushi in bed already, he cocked an eyebrow.

“Clothes?”

“Pssh.”

“So… no?”

“C’mon Daichi, I’m cold.”

“If only there was some sort of cloth-like covering you could put on your body to help with that.”

“That’s what _you’re_ for!” Koushi whined and kicked his legs. “Now c’mon! Get in here and do your job!”

Daichi’s cheeks turned pink and he cleared his throat. “Alright. Fine. If I _have_ to.”

He returned the clothes to the dresser and struggled out of his own shirt and pants. Koushi watched him like a hawk, hiding his grin underneath the blanket when he stumbled and fell against the dresser and his face just got redder. Finally he was free of all clothes other than his boxers and he moved around the side of the bed and slid inside.

Koushi threw the blanket over him and patted the mattress.

“C’mon, c’mon, this bitch ain’t gonna warm itself up.”

“Are you the bitch in this situation?”

“I’m the bitch in _every_ situation.”

Daichi scooted closer and closer until Koushi could feel the heat from his body. He settled in close to him and Koushi rolled into his chest, instantly pressing his cold nose against his neck. Daichi shivered.

“Jesus you’re freezing,” he muttered.

“Your fault,” Koushi said. “Took too long to get in here.”

Long seconds stretched between them in silence and Koushi cuddled closer, eagerly accepting his warmth.

If only it could be like this every night.

Though that was kind of a funny thought.

Come to think of it, it gave him a funny feeling, too.

Koushi’s skin felt like it was on fire, tingling shivers making his hair stand on end everywhere Daichi’s skin touched.

…

He supposed it was a little bold. A little inappropriate.

Oops.

Well whatever. Koushi was cold and drunk and he puked earlier and he just wanted some cuddles.

Who cares if it was a little…

_Horny._

Haha, no big deal.

Koushi and Daichi were friends, after all. There wasn’t anything weird about being close with a friend.

“Tell me about your Christmas,” Daichi said.

The deep rumble of his voice made Koushi tingle even more.

“Hmm… it was good,” Koushi said, pulling back enough to look into his face where it rested on the pillow next to his. “Got some presents. Ate some food. Grandpa Ikkei dressed like Santa and made me and Keishin fix his roof for him. Normal stuff.”

Daichi chuckled. “Ah, the free labor of holiday get togethers. I know all about that. Seems like every time I go see my parents they make me do something for them.”

“We’re just servants to them, ya know?”

“Totally.”

Koushi smiled. “It was fun though. I ate a lot.”

“Hmm… me too. And it was _great._ Would you still like me if I got really fat?”

“ _Still?_ What makes you think I like you _now_?”

Daichi laughed and pinched his side. “Hey, hey, you’re breakin’ my heart here.”

“Good. Loser.”

“Tch. So rude.”

Koushi’s nose scrunched as he stuck his tongue out at him. Daichi returned the motion and for a moment, Koushi entertained the thought of leaning forward and licking his tongue, just to see what he would do.

Probably something hilarious. He would definitely freak out. And start blushing and stammering and maybe even dying.

That sounded like the sort of thing that Daichi would absolutely do if Koushi did something like that.

But then Daichi’s tongue was retracted into his mouth and he hummed.

“Okay, I’ve got a question,” he said.

Koushi put the thought of missed opportunities out of his mind and focused on his eyes again.

“I was thinking about this on Christmas,” Daichi said. “The Santa thing. Every family does it a little bit different, you know? How did _you_ get Emi to believe in Santa?”

Koushi scoffed. “Daichi, don’t overestimate children. They’re dumb as bricks.”

Daichi laughed. “No the fuck they’re not.”

“Hm, okay maybe not. But it’s easy to get people to believe things that they _want_ to believe. Just look at religion.”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. “Are you equating religion to Santa?”

“Yes. They’re exactly the same.”

“Explain.”

“Both of them are told to us as fact. We tell little kids that there’s a big man in the North Pole with elves and they make presents all year long and then distribute them to good kids every Christmas.” He flapped a hand. “Then in religion, or Christianity at least, people tell us, usually when we’re kids, that there’s a big man in the clouds with angels and they perform miracles and watch over us and then let good people go to heaven when they die.”

“Alright, wow, how have I never realized just how stupidly similar these two subjects are?” Daichi said.

“Well, if you grew up with religious family... then probably because it sounds like blasphemy.”

“Good point.”

“Hmhm, but anyway, neither of them have any real concrete proof, you know? Kids get presents on Christmas that their parents say are from Santa but that’s just manipulation of the ignorant.”

“Uh huh…”

“Then in religion, big guys like bishops or priests or rabbis or whoever the fuck tell you all this great stuff about these gods or demons or angels or whatever the fuck but that’s also just manipulation of the ignorant.”

“Something tells me you don’t like religion,” Daichi said.

Koushi shrugged. “It’s not about disliking it. I have the same thoughts about Santa and I like him just fine.”

“Hmm but you don’t believe in it.”

“Do you?”

“Well… not _entirely…_ I think it would be nice though. The existence of stuff beyond our understanding.”

“Like a big man making presents in the North Pole?”

Daichi chuckled. “Yeah. Like that.”

Koushi smiled and scooted closer to him, wiggling his toes against Daichi’s shins. “Religion is like guns.”

“Hm, how so?”

“If it makes you personally feel better to have it in your home, used safely and respectfully, then okay. Go for it. But there are places it doesn’t belong. And it has and is _still_ being used to hurt people.” He stared past Daichi’s ear to the dark room beyond. “And it should stay out of the hands of children.”

“You don’t think kids should be religious?”

“I think parents and families have a history of using religion to abuse and indoctrinate children and any religion that punishes someone for not believing is a religion that has evil roots of destroying innocence and controlling the most vulnerable people in the world.”

They were silent for a few moments before Daichi spoke again.

“Your dad was religious.”

“You have big feet.”

“Huh?” Daichi blinked and Koushi felt his feet rub against the sheets.

Koushi smirked at him. “Sorry, I thought we were pointing out the obvious?”

Daichi scowled. “Bastard. They’re not that big.”

“Oh? But you know what they say about a guy with big feet…”

“They’re huge. Colossal. Biggest feet you’ve ever seen.”

Koushi laughed and pinched his chest.

“ _Aaaaaanyway_. Let’s stop talking about boring serious stuff. Boo, religion is boring and lame. Let’s talk about Santa again.”

“Okay fine. You still haven’t really given me that good of an answer to my question. How did you get Emi to believe?”

“Listen, listen, it was easy.” Koushi moved closer, sliding his arm over and around him. “I told her the usual bullshit. About there bein’ a magical man in the North Pole who makes presents to deliver to kids every Christmas. I told her that good kids get presents and bad kids get coal. We didn’t have a fireplace at our old places so I told her that he can get into houses through any opening, big or small. For us, he slipped in through the keyhole.”

Daichi smiled. “Cute.”

“One time, we went to the mall to see the mall Santa,” Koushi went on, giggling a little bit. “And the guy playing Santa was _black_. Emi sat on his lap, and at top volume, said _Santa how did you get so tan? Isn’t it too cold to sunbathe in the North Pole?_ ”

Daichi let out a laugh and the sound made Koushi feel warm.

“She was going through her _yelling_ phase,” he said. “So everyone heard. I laughed so hard. Then later I told her that Santa likes to take on different looks everywhere he goes because it makes little kids feel comfortable to see him look familiar, like their own parents or grandparents. And she got mad that she hadn’t seen any Asian Santas.” He grinned. “So Grandpa Ikkei started dressing up for her and said he got hired as a part time Santa and acted as a messenger for the real deal.” Koushi sighed. “He acted like he was doing me a favor but I know he was just doing it to score more of her love. Snake.”

He contemplated for a moment.

“I never really had to worry about her trying to stay up to catch Santa. Since she didn’t know he was _me_ , she told me all her super secret plans to catch him, and so I just worked around that. Not that it mattered. She _always_ fell asleep.” His eyes lowered to Daichi’s chin. “And then there was the whole problem of us being, ya know, _poor_. I knew Emi was going to see other kids and hear about how Santa brought them all these great and wonderful gifts while she was stuck with whatever I could scrape together for her. I didn’t want her to think that Santa didn’t like her as much or that she didn’t do enough good to make it on the nice list, so I told her that Santa would give more gifts to kids that didn’t get enough love from their parents throughout the year. And since I loved her so much every single day, he decided she was blessed enough that she only needed a few, _not so extravagant_ gifts.”

“That’s… kind of genius,” Daichi said.

“Yeah, except she started feeling really bad for the rich kids, which is the _opposite_ of how I want her to feel about the upper class. She learned a more… hmm… _hug the rich_ rhetoric than the _eat the rich_ one I was hoping she’d pick up on.”

Daichi grinned. “Well I don’t think you have to worry about that anymore. She’s definitely a little socialist _now_.”

Koushi laughed. “Perfect! Just as planned.”

They fell silent once more and Koushi yawned, body feeling heavy with his desire to sleep already.

But talking was… fun.

And Daichi was warm.

He liked this kind of thing.

“Did you have a good birthday?” Koushi mumbled, eyelids dipping over his eyes.

“Yeah… it was amazing.”

“It’s January now.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

“Hey Daichi, you were really good in school and stuff huh?”

“Are you winding up to tease me for being a nerd again?”

“No, no, no,” Koushi smiled sleepily. “I was just thinkin’… you seem like you were really liked in high school. Those guys here tonight… your friends… they like you a lot.”

“I think it’s customary for friends to like you.”

“But like you musta been popular, huh? You played football and were valedictorian…”

“I guess so.”

Koushi’s nose scrunched. “You’re even living in the same town you grew up in and are teaching and coaching at the school you went to. You must be fond of this place and the memories you made here.”

“What’s your point, Asshole?”

“Hm…” he yawned again. “I was just thinking that you’re probably… one of those guys who considers high school to be the best years of his life.”

Several seconds ticked by and Daichi’s hand drifted across Koushi’s back.

“Nah,” he murmured. “I think those years have only just begun.”

“Hm?”

“Yeah. I think… this year is gonna be the best year of my life so far.”

“Why?”

“No reason.”

Koushi blinked slowly, dragging his eyes over Daichi’s face as he stared right back at him.

So funny.

He was so lame and embarrassing and cheesy.

Koushi had never met someone so fun to tease.

“Hm… Daichi,” he mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“Did you brush your teeth?”

Daichi blinked, a look of surprise crossing his face. “Ye-yeah. Yeah. I did. Before walking Hajime and his fiancé out. Uhm… why… why do you want to know… _that_?”

His lips rubbed together and his arm tightened around him and Koushi just wanted to laugh.

So cheesy.

“Because…” Koushi’s feet slipped closer and tangled with Daichi’s.

“Be-because?”

“… I puked.”

Daichi was silent.

“And I used your toothbrush. And then accidentally kicked it under the cabinet. Oops.”

After another few moments of silence, Daichi snorted and pressed his face down into the pillow with a groan. He grumbled something into it that was too muffled for Koushi to understand and he grinned.

Koushi leaned forward and pressed his lips against Daichi’s cheek. He held the kiss for long seconds and then pulled back.

“G’night, Daichi,” he said with a sigh, finally allowing his eyes to slide shut. “I’m happy you were born. Happy New Year, try not to be as big of a lame ass nerd in this one, mmkay?”

Daichi’s hand smoothed Koushi’s hair back from his face and the soothing path of his warm fingers and palm nudged him closer to sleep.

“Okay,” he murmured. “I’ll do my best.”

His hand cupped the back of Koushi’s head and then the heat of his lips pressed to the skin between Koushi’s eyebrows.

_Best year yet… huh?_

Yeah… the more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiii gave up on editing this chapter so it's NOT GREAT but hey AT LEAST IT'S DONE AND UP FOR THE READING
> 
> I wrote Lucas' poem last minute. I tried to write from a point of view of a trans person talking to their inner self as their outer self and... it's not perfect but I'm kinda proud of the result. <3 Hope you guys liked it as well
> 
> With this chapter, I'm officially caught up to where I left off and will now have to start busting my ass if I'm gonna keep up with monthly updates. Hopefully I'm able to do it, but if I need to skip a month or update a little late in the future, I hope you all understand!
> 
> Thanks for reading as always, I appreciate you. <3
> 
> [and the Emi goes to... Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7DeYXUi6knqWWQq1TcvEl8?si=yACVL67GQF2-xOlNIDRNXw)  
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](https://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/mooifyourecows)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Too much


	9. Running hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body heat
> 
> TW: there's a small conversation about some implied transphobia in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moods:  
> [Chivalry is Dead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37mbT5d1bC8)  
> "There's no pressure  
> We can do whatever makes you comfortable, yeah  
> I could float your boat  
> If you're cold, take my coat"
> 
> [Promise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XiIEWDJXQoY)  
> "Got a lot to do, can't stay in one place too long  
> I've been on the move, I know you've been waiting  
> But here's the truth  
> I want someone to come home to"

“Wait, wait, wait, _wait_.”

Daichi released a long sigh and stared down into his beer, wishing he had the ability to refill it with a thought.

“ _Wait_ ,” Travis said one more time. “So you’re tellin’ me… you’ve been pursuing this Koushi guy since _September_ and haven’t made _any_ progress?”

“ _Weeeeeeaaaaaak_!” Rob shouted and pounded the table until Nick slapped him across the face and shut him up.

“What the hell _happened_ to you, Bro?” Travis wailed. “You were the chosen one! You got so much ass in college I thought… I thought you were a _god!_ ”

Daichi sighed again and finished off the beer in his glass. When he set it down on the table again, he glared at Travis. “First of all, this isn’t the same thing. Second of all, I _have_ made progress. We’re friends. We hang out like _all_ the time.”

“Uh huh,” Liam said, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand and smirking. “And he knows you’re interested in him?”

Daichi was silent.

Travis and Rob erupted into complaints.

“Shuddup!” Daichi snapped. “It’s not that simple! I mean… he _has_ to know.”

“But you haven’t told him,” Hajime said, lifting his beer to his lips and cocking an eyebrow.

“No well… I mean… he knows I’m gay… and I’m like… I _feel_ like I’m really obvious… so he _probably_ figured it out by now but…” Daichi groaned and hid his face in his hands. “I don’t know! He has to know! I’m pretty sure he does.” He lifted his head and nodded.

“So what’s the deal then?” Nick asked. “Why haven’t you made a move on him?”

“Yeah man,” Rob said. “The Daichi I know and respect would never wait almost five months to get a guy in bed with him.”

“The Daichi _I_ know and respect wouldn’t even wait five _hours_ to get a guy in bed with him!” Travis said, hitting the table again.

Daichi reached over and wrestled him into a headlock, causing him to knee the table and nearly send all their drinks toppling over.

“This is different,” Daichi growled. “I’m not just trying to _get him in bed._ ”

He shoved Travis away and he gasped for air and leaned against Rob, who shoved him off of him too.

“Back in college, I was dealing with an entire lifetime’s worth of repressed sexual desire,” Daichi said. “It was just sex. I wasn’t actually… _emotionally invested_ in those guys. Also, it’s weird as fuck finding out you guys think I’m a slut.”

“Dude you _are_ ,” Rob said. “Hit it and quit it Daichi Sawamura. That’s what we call you.”

“I’ve never once called him that,” Nick said.

“Me neither,” Hajime said.

“I did, once,” Liam admitted. “But only because Trav said it first.” He looked at Daichi. “And I was drunk. Sorry.”

“ _Hit it and quit it Daichi Sawamura can’t get one guy into his bed,_ ” Travis said with a moan. “ _I don’t want to live anymore!_ ”

Daichi threatened to hit him and he scampered closer into Rob’s side.

“I told you, Fucknut,” Daichi said. “It’s not about getting him in bed. I _like_ him. I’m… I’m _in love_ with him.”

“Awwwww,” Rob cooed.

“That’s gay,” Travis said, earning himself a punch after all.

“So then,” Liam said, drawing his attention. “What’s stopping you from making a move?”

“He’s scared,” Hajime said simply. His piercing eyes landed on Daichi. “Gay panic has set in.”

“Speaking from experience, Haj?” Nick asked with a smirk.

“Yes.”

“ _Awwwww_ ,” Rob cooed. “Did you have the gay panic with your fiancé, big boy?”

“Still do. Every damn day.”

“ _Aaawwwwwwww,_ ” Rob and Travis both erupted in coos and squeals.

"Shut up."

They went silent.

Daichi sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Man it’s _hard_. I like him so much. And we have a good thing now. Our friendship. I get to spend time with him and Emi and it’s _awesome_.”

“Confess!” Travis said.

“I can’t. What if he doesn’t like me like that?”

“Oh my god, gay panic has _really_ set in,” Nick said. “Never thought I’d see the day when our strong and powerful Lockdown would be too scared to tell a boy he likes him.”

“Yeah, for real,” Rob said. “From what we saw at your birthday, he totally likes you back, right? Just make a move already.”

“That’s the thing.” Daichi snapped his fingers and pointed at him. “You don’t know the bastard. All that stuff that he does? The teasing and the touching and coy smiles and shit like that? That’s just how he _is_. That’s just what he _does_. Sometimes I think, _oh he’s totally flirting with me, I should make a move,_ but then he’ll turn around and treat me like a bro or make fun of me and I’m like… is that his way of telling me that he’s not interested? Or is it just more flirting? Is he negging me? Trying to shake me off? I don’t _get it._ ”

Daichi dropped his head to the table and it bounced against the surface.

For a few moments, the others were quiet.

And then all at once they were laughing, pushing at him and mocking his pitiful state.

“ _Oh man Dai, you’ve gotten so lame in your old age!_ ” Travis cackled.

“ _Oooh boo hooooo he’s sending me weird signals wahhhhh_ ,” Rob chimed in.

Daichi groaned, starting off quiet and then gaining in volume until he was practically yelling into the table.

“Move!”

The sudden snap cut off Daichi’s groan and he sat up in time to miss the tray of beer from being dropped onto his head by Tooru where he stood at the edge of the table.

“So long!” he grumbled. “The bartender just _ignored_ me for five minutes.”

Everyone started filling their glasses with the beer from the three new pitchers and Tooru sat next to Daichi, nudging him to make room.

“Why do you look so pathetic?” Tooru asked as he filled his own glass, eyes darting to Daichi.

“We’re making fun of him,” Nick said. “For being a panic gay who can’t tell if the guy he likes likes him back.”

“What, that prick from your birthday party?” Tooru said.

“That’s the one,” Rob confirmed.

Tooru hummed and Daichi stared at his glass as Liam leaned over and filled it with beer, hating that this conversation was still going at all. He just wanted to get drunk and forget his woes for one night. Though this was his fault for having friends like this, he supposed.

“Okay,” Tooru said. “Tell me what he does to you. I’ll be able to tell.” He took a sip of his beer and gave Daichi a look.

Daichi sighed.

Should he?

Lame.

He was lame.

But was he _that_ lame?

…

Hell yes.

He gulped from his glass until it was nearly empty again and then slammed it down to the table with a gasp.

“Alright so listen to this shit,” he growled. “He flirts with me straight up. Like there’s no way it’s not flirting. He’ll touch me and sit in my lap and kiss my cheek and it’s _totally_ flirting, right? But then, when I attempt to make a move, he will roll his eyes or leave or call me stupid and a nerd and laugh at me.”

Every pair of eyes were on him and Daichi was suddenly realizing that it was a bad idea to say a single word about this situation, but he was already in it so he just forged ahead.

“When we hang out and stay at one or the other’s house, we sleep in the same bed. He likes to cuddle. _But_ he very deliberately calls me his _friend_ and then says stuff that sounds like he’s trying to push me towards other people? We have this bet about a pick-up line and he’s always like, _when are you going to use that pick-up line on someone so I can win the bet?_ And I think, oh, maybe he’s trying to get me to use it on him, right? So I say it to him and he completely brushes it off like _he_ doesn’t count.”

The weight of everyone’s stares were starting to feel too heavy, but he couldn’t stop now.

“I’m almost positive that he _knows_ I have a crush on him, but he keeps just enough distance to confuse me and make me think that there’s no way he likes me back. But then we will sometimes get into these deep conversations and I’ll say something to him that makes him blush and go shy and _that_ feels genuine. Like… really genuine and maybe like he really _does_ like me back but before I can _do anything about it_ , he’s changing the subject and cracking a joke and waving me off.”

He huffed and grabbed a pitcher to fill his glass again.

“And there’s that whole deal. He doesn’t open up to me. We’ve been friends for almost five months and we hang out a lot but every time I try to get him to talk to me about important things like his family and his past and stuff, he is _so_ reluctant. He’ll say one, maybe two things, and then close up. Like he doesn’t trust me or something. I don’t know. I know that his past is traumatic or whatever with his dead mom and shitty dad that abandoned him but I feel like we’re at a point in our friendship where he would _talk_ to me about that stuff. But he just doesn’t. I know hardly anything about that side of him because he refuses to open up about it.”

Silence fell over the table and Daichi gulped from his glass again.

Oops.

That transformed into a rant session, didn’t it?

Oops, that’s not what he was supposed to do.

Finally, Tooru clicked his tongue and Daichi gave him a wary look.

“Well what the fuck,” he said. “That’s confusing as hell.”

“Right?” Daichi finished his beer and filled it again.

“I’ll need to see it up front,” Tooru said and nodded. “Invite him to do something with us and I’ll scope him out.”

“Yeah!” Rob said. “I wanna spend more time with him! Call him up and have him come here right now!”

Before the others could chime in their agreement, Daichi shook his head and lifted a hand.

“Hell fuckin’ no,” he said. “You guys are _not_ allowed to _scope him out_ when you’ve been drinking. You will one hundred percent tell him I’m in love with him.”

Travis whined, “Daichiiii.”

“No.”

“Tch. Then what can we do?” Rob asked.

The group hummed as they contemplated.

Eventually, Hajime was the only one with an idea.

“Gym day?”

Daichi looked among the others and they all nodded and shrugged.

He blew out a breath between his lips.

“Okay,” he said. “Gym day it is. We’ll have to do it on a day when Emi isn’t around. Or else he won’t come. But that’ll be easy. She’s my confidant. I’ll just tell her to tell me the next time she’s going to Luke’s house.”

"Sounds like a plan," Nick said, thrusting his beer into the air. "Right now, let's put this matter aside and do what we've all been waiting to do!"

The rest of them raised their glasses.

"Let's get drunk!"

A loud _clank_ echoed through the bar as they all crashed their glasses together over the center of the table.

* * *

Koushi yawned for what had to have been the tenth time that hour and rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrist.

The night had gotten away from him. How long had he been down in that basement now? Really, he should call it quits and go home, sleep, and come back in the morning to finish the job.

But it was rare that Emi stayed the night at Lucas’ house and left his night completely free of the responsibility of cooking and parenting.

He wanted to take full advantage of the time he had.

That being said… there wasn’t much left to do in the basement other than the bathroom. And in his current state, Koushi just couldn’t seem to get the tiles to lay flat.

With a sigh, he pushed to his feet, abandoning the task, and left the bathroom. He yawned again as he crossed the bedroom to where his notes and the house blueprints were spread out on the fresh, newly installed carpet in the center of the room. He sank to his knees in front of the plans and dragged his eyes over the papers with a hum.

Once the bathroom was finished… then what?

He was honestly surprised at how quickly he had blazed through the basement. It had proven to be a far less difficult job than he expected. The columns and bathroom and closet walls had gone up with no problems. The space had completely transformed from that somewhat spooky and dirty unfinished basement to a fully furnished master suite complete with soft panel lighting and functional central air. It was chic and welcoming and arguably Koushi’s favorite room of the house thus far.

While looking around at his hard work with a content swell of satisfaction in his gut, an absent daydream about how he would decorate the space filled his head.

His poppy tapestry would look so good above the bed. He would add a few rugs too, to cozy up the floors even more. He’d string up some lights around the beams in the ceiling and maybe buy a fish tank, to give the room life and movement and a pleasant humming ambience.

Koushi wondered what it was like to sleep in a room like this.

Daichi had gushed about it to him earlier, before going out drinking with his friends. It had made Koushi’s head feel a little too big, actually, getting an earful of how much Daichi adored his new sleeping quarters.

Then again… Daichi had a special way of complimenting Koushi that made him feel like he really meant every single word he said.

It was… disarming.

_Warm._

A loud bang from upstairs made him jump in surprise and he hurriedly rubbed his eyes, trying to seem more awake and aware than he was.

He cleared his throat and looked down at his notes and plans. It was too late to work any longer. He’d just have to save it for tomorrow.

As he struggled to get all his papers together in a pile, he heard the door to the basement open and Daichi’s loud, slurred singing floated down the stairs.

“ _And they sayyy… chivalry is dead- dead- dead!_ ”

Koushi smiled, stuffing papers into his notebook and flicking it shut.

Daichi stumbled down the final steps into the bedroom, clumsy and loud and so very obviously drunk.

He threw his arms out wide and continued to sing, “ _Boy let a real man pick up the slack and treat you with respect! And you don’t have to love me- love me- love me! You don’t have to love me- love me- love me! Just ‘cause I’m a gentleman don’t mean I ain’t taking you to bed- bed- bed._ ”

Koushi grinned. “Hey there, Mr. Intoxicated. Sounds like you had fun. How’d you get home?”

“Hajime stole my keys,” he grumbled and started wrestling out of his sweater. “Had to share an _U_ _ber_ with stinky Travis loser buttface. Dumb loser lost his virginity when he was _fourteen_. Can you believe that? Terrible. Children shouldn’t have sex. For so many reasons.” He paused to hiccup, sweater around his head and tangled in his arms. “But mostly because my closeted gay ass was so repressed and envious when I found out and so _booooooo_. Stupid Travis.”

Koushi sputtered and sat back on his heels.

Daichi finally managed to peel the sweater off, taking his undershirt with it, and swayed on unsteady legs, half naked. He blinked and looked around, seemingly forgetting where he was for a moment, and Koushi used the opportunity to admire his body, eyes roaming over his tanned and muscled chest, stomach, and arms.

_Hmmm…_

Daichi hiccupped again and moved farther into the room, hands going next to the waistband of his jeans.

“Whatever. I got my revenge. Had so much sex in college. Meanwhile Travis had a four year long dry spell. Because he got ugly. No, he was always ugly. He got _uglier._ ” He worked the front of his pants open and pushed them down his thighs.

Koushi watched quietly, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Good guy though,” Daichi tacked on. “Love him. Good friend. Annoying, stinky, ugly bastard. But good friend and fun to hang out with. Hope he finds love one day. But I doubt it. Because he’s so ugly and annoying.”

Koushi chuckled, trying not to be distracted by the shape of Daichi’s massive thighs as the pants were kicked free of his feet.

“Do you like him or not? Because it sounds like you have way more insults than compliments.”

“Good friend,” Daichi said again, with a sigh. He swept his hands up and through his hair and—

_Oh._

He really was stupidly attractive… wasn’t he?

His body was… ridiculous.

_Hmm…_

Daichi glanced around the room and then moved to the doorway of the bathroom.

“Ahhh it’s looking so good,” he slurred. “So good. You’re amazing. A magician. A contractor magician.”

“Oh!” Koushi called after him. “That reminds me! Guess what I found!”

“Whatever it is, I swear it’s not mine. It was here when I moved in.”

Koushi laughed. “No, no, nothing like that. I’ve been keeping my eyes on the lookout for a tub for your bathroom down here.”

“Yeah?”

“Remember that jacuzzi at the resort?”

Daichi was silent for a moment. Then he poked his head out of the bathroom.

“You didn’t.”

Koushi grinned. “Well, it’s not quite as big. But it _is_ big and it has _jets_.”

“Holy _fuck_.” Daichi stood in the doorway again, eyes wide. “I can’t afford something like that, can I?”

“I told you! I’m thrifty!” Koushi wiggled his shoulders. “I haggled it down _super_ cheap. It’s being delivered on Wednesday.”

Daichi punched the air and hopped a little.

“ _Fuck yes._ ”

Koushi turned back to his papers and continued to gather them into a pile. “When I get it all installed, you and me are gonna sit in it and eat cake and drink champagne.”

“ _Yes. It’s a date._ ”

Koushi chuckled.

Drunk Daichi was so cute. He was so exuberant and loud and chatty. Like a big kid—

A thump directly behind Koushi shocked a little squeak out of him. Before he could turn around, something huge and hot pressed close to his back and thick arms circled his waist. The papers slipped from Koushi’s fingers and he sucked in a quivering breath.

“Daichi?” he forced himself to speak. “Uhm… what’s up?”

Daichi hummed, face against the back of Koushi’s neck. His breath heated his nape and sent chills rocketing down his spine.

“You work so hard,” Daichi murmured, and the deep rumble of his voice made Koushi’s stomach tighten. “I wanna… show you my gratitude.”

Koushi gulped hard, shivering when Daichi’s hands started roaming over his chest and stomach, tangling in the fabric of his shirts. His palms felt so huge, his fingers so long and strong where they pressed into him. He scooted up closer to Koushi’s back, knees moving between his feet and then pushing them apart so that Daichi’s lower body was tucked up close and tight to his.

_Oh…_

Koushi bit his bottom lip in order to keep a sound from breaking free of him.

Daichi was so big and hard and _hot_ and Koushi liked- _really liked_ \- how he felt up against him, hands touching him freely, building a knot in his abdomen that made him feel slightly dizzy and lightheaded and different than he had ever felt before.

Part of him wanted to rub back against him, encourage him to keep doing what he was doing, even if it was happening out of _nowhere_ and was confusing the goddamn hell out of him. Another part of him was yelling from the back of his mind that Daichi was very, _very drunk_ and Koushi had better stop him before he did or said something too much.

“Daichi…”

The weight against his back suddenly grew, forcing Koushi forward until he had to put his hands out to catch himself against the floor to keep from being flattened down on his stomach.

And ahhhh… it felt so good to have him close like that.

He didn’t want him to stop.

But…

Daichi’s hands stilled against Koushi’s chest for long, silent seconds, and then he yawned and climbed to his feet, completely removing himself from Koushi’s back.

“I’m gonna… sleep,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he staggered to his bed and fell onto it. He bounced on the mattress and then pulled himself up to the pillow before dropping his head onto it and growing silent.

Koushi stayed where he was for a long minute, trembling.

_What…_

_What…_

What the hell was _that_?

He was somehow simultaneously disappointed and relieved and couldn’t move as he gathered his wits about him.

It had all happened so suddenly that he didn't... he couldn't... what was he supposed to _think_ about it?

By the time he finally managed to pull himself together and gather up all his papers, a low snore was rumbling in Daichi’s chest. Koushi stared at him with wide eyes for a few moments before gulping hard and rushing up the stairs and out of the basement. He shoved his feet into his shoes at the door, grabbed his coat, and bounded through the snow to his truck parked against the curb in front of the house.

The short drive home was quiet and passed in a flash and the next thing he knew, he was inside, papers discarded on the kitchen island, shoes kicked from his feet, and coat dropped to the floor. He went straight to his bedroom, stripped down to his underwear, and climbed into bed.

For the next few minutes, he stared up at the ceiling, fingers tapping his bare stomach.

That was…

_What?_

While part of him wasn’t totally surprised…

Another part... was.

_What?_

Koushi had been flirted with before. Daichi himself had flirted with him many times in the past.

Though Koushi had kinda assumed it was all in good fun. Playful and not actually serious. Flirtatious banter between friends that meant nothing.

Definitely not anything sexual.

Not actually.

But…

This was the first time that Koushi felt like Daichi actually… _wanted_ him in that way.

Like _really wanted_ _him_.

Was it because he was drunk? Drunk and horny? Or was it Koushi _specifically_ that he had desired in that moment?

Ahh… Koushi had never wasted the time thinking about these things before. He didn’t have time for it. And because he didn't have time for it, he tried not to let it force its way into his life. He couldn’t let something so inconsequential take his attention away from what was really important.

And besides, Koushi and Daichi were friends. They had fun together and yeah, Daichi was gay, but that didn’t mean that he was automatically sexually attracted to Koushi.

Koushi looked nothing like Liam, after all.

He chewed on his bottom lip for another minute before his eyes drifted off to his bedside table. As he focused on the metal knob to the drawer, indecision roiled in his stomach.

It wasn't sexual.

Daichi's and Koushi's relationship... it wasn't like that. It just wasn't. Honestly, it was weird that he was even still thinking about it.

Yeah.

Weird.

...

Finally, he caved and rolled over to yank the drawer open and reach his hand inside. He found the fireman calendar from within and brought it out, closing the drawer again and lying back against his pillow.

He flipped to June and stared at the images of Daichi, lingering on the nude shower photo. His gaze traced the shape of his body, fingers tapping the edge of the calendar.

A sharp breath fled Koushi’s lips and he shoved a hand under his covers, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers.

It was fine.

No one would ever know.

* * *

“Last night, I jerked off thinking about Daichi.”

The phone line was silent for a few moments following the abrupt confession and Koushi lifted his steaming coffee to his lips to take a sip.

“ _…and you’re telling me… why?_ ” Keishin’s voice finally came.

“I dunno.” Koushi brought his knees up to his chest and rested the mug on top of one of them. “Don’t you think that’s weird?”

“ _The only thing that's weird is that you thought it was a good idea to call me up and tell me that._ ”

“I think it’s weird. We’re friends and we’re not… like _that_ with each other.”

“ _Okay. But you don’t need to be… like_ that _with someone to be attracted to them._ ”

“I dunno. Yeah, he’s attractive but it’s not like… ya know. _That._ ”

Keishin sighed. “ _Why not? There’s nothing wrong with being like_ that _with him._ ”

“Yeah there is!” Koushi dropped his head back against the couch and glared at the ceiling. “He’s my friend! And… and Emi’s teacher!”

“ _So?_ ”

“So… isn’t that usually weird?”

Another sigh.

After a few silent moments, Keishin started to sing, “ _You_ _think of all the education that you missed…_ ”

"Oh my god," Koushi muttered.

“ _But then your homework was never quite like this!”_

“Keishin.”

“ _Oww! Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad… you’re hot for teacher!_ ”

“Shut uuuuup!” Koushi clicked his tongue. “You suck. Goodbye.”

He ended the call and tossed the phone to the side with a _humph!_

What a bust. He should’ve known that Keishin wouldn’t have anything useful to say.

Well, it was alright. Koushi would just not think about it.

It was a blip. Nothing more. Total fluke. A one time oopsie.

And he just didn’t have time to waste worrying about it. There were bigger things that ought to be on his mind.

A click drew his attention to the front door and he watched as it opened inwards and Emi and Lucas walked inside.

“Hey,” Koushi called. “Sleepover part two?”

“Is that alright?” Emi asked as they removed their shoes.

“Sure. I was thinking about taking a break from working today anyway. Had a late night.”

“Thanks Daddy.”

Emi turned to Lucas and patted his arm. He didn’t look at her and Koushi focused in on his body language. His shoulders were slouched, long hair loose and messy around his shoulders. They were both still wearing their pajamas and baggy hoodies, but Lucas looked a special type of ragged that Emi’s unkempt appearance had no hope to compete with.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” he mumbled and headed across the house.

Koushi and Emi watched him go until he was gone and the bathroom door clicked shut.

Koushi stood and went to the kitchen to pour out the rest of his coffee. Emi met him at the sink and latched onto his side, hugging him tight around the middle as he rinsed his mug.

“He had a fight with his mom,” she whispered. “They didn’t talk to each other the entire drive over here.”

Koushi sighed and swiped a hand over her hair.

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “Did you two eat breakfast?”

She nodded. “We had Eggos.”

“You know what goes great with Eggos?”

“Hmm. Cold hard cash?”

Koushi let out a laugh and pinched her cheek.

“What _doesn’t_ cold hard cash go great with?”

“Capitalist pigs?”

“Shit, you are on _fire_ today, aren’t you?”

Emi smiled up at him, nose scrunched, and he chuckled.

“ _Ice cream_ goes great with Eggos,” he said.

“It’s winter.”

“And? Ice cream is outlawed because it’s a little nippy outside?”

“Guess not. Should we go to Shamrock?”

“It _has_ been a while since we visited the old fogey. I’m sure he’s missed us.”

They chatted idly for long minutes until Lucas’ absence was palpable. When Emi cast Koushi a worried look, he sighed and booped her nose.

“I’ll go check on him,” he said gently.

Emi followed him to the entrance of the hallway and then paused at the corner as he walked all the way up to the bathroom door. He tapped his knuckles on the wood and said,

“Luke? Everything alright?”

Long seconds of silence followed and he was about to knock again when he heard the soft click of the lock and then the door cracked open. Koushi gave him a moment, but when Lucas didn’t come out, he slowly pushed the door open wider and peeked inside.

Lucas was sitting on the lid of the toilet, hugging his knees to his chest, wearing a miserable expression as he avoided his stare.

Koushi stepped inside the bathroom, throwing a glance over his shoulder at where Emi was still peeking around the corner. He closed the door softly and walked over to sit on the edge of the bathtub next to the toilet.

“Feeling okay?”

Lucas sniffled, settling his chin on his knees behind his folded arms.

His eyes darted into Koushi’s and then away.

“I wish…” he mumbled, voice soft. “I wish you were my dad.”

Koushi released a small breath.

“You actually listen to me,” he went on. “And you don’t act like… like something’s wrong with me.”

“There isn’t anything wrong with you,” Koushi said.

“Then why does everybody act like there is?” Lucas reached up and rubbed his eyes with his wrist. “When… when I was littler, and my dad was still around… we were really close. We used to play basketball together all the time and we had a lot of fun and he loved me and was nice to me. But then I told him… told him that I felt like a boy instead of a girl and he was like…” he paused to take a gulping breath. “He was like a _tomboy_? That’s okay. It’s okay if I was just a tomboy. But I said no, like an _actual_ boy and he just… he just… got so _mad_ at me.”

Lucas’ eyebrows drew close together and his chin wobbled.

“He yelled at me a lot and said I better not ever say that again or else. I did what he said but he was still so mad at me. We didn’t… we didn’t play basketball anymore. And he didn’t want to hang out with me. Said I needed to hang out with girls. With Mom. I heard him and Mom screaming at each other in the middle of the night and then he just…” Moisture filled his bloodshot eyes. “He just left. And it’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault,” Koushi countered.

“It _is_! Everything was fine before I told him that! Why else would he leave—”

“Luke, listen,” Koushi interrupted. He scooted closer to him and reached out to place a hand on his arm. “Your dad made that choice on his own. The fact that he could leave at all, for whatever reason, means that he always had that brokenness in him. And if it wasn't that, there would have been something else. People who are capable of leaving will _find_ reasons to leave."

“But if I had just kept it a secret…”

“Then you wouldn't be _this_ Lucas.” Koushi brushed a long lock of auburn hair over Lucas’ shoulder. “Telling him was your attempt at letting the true you be free and happy. You made a choice for yourself and his choice to react the way he did was not your fault.” He gently unfolded his arms from his knees and held his hands in his. “Listen to me. You are _exactly_ who you say you are. And you are _right_ to want to live as yourself.” He squeezed his hands. “Don’t blame yourself for other people’s choices. Understand?”

Lucas gulped and gave a nod.

“Yeah? One hundred percent?”

He nodded again.

“Good.” Koushi leaned forward and gathered him in for a tight hug.

Lucas hugged him back, sniffling.

When he finally pulled back, Koushi released him and pushed his hair up and over his shoulder.

“Man, don’t you get exhausted trying to deal with all this?” he asked.

Lucas nodded and helped push the hair back. “I hate it. But…” His blue eyes lowered.

Koushi pursed his lips and hummed. 

An idea struck.

“Well… I feel like I should warn you… there’s this orange can- hear that? _orange can-_ in the laundry room. It’s glue. Reeeeeally strong glue. So strong that if it gets stuck in something… like clothes or…” he shrugged, “ _h_ _air_ … there’s no way- absolutely _no_ way- to get it out.”

Lucas slowly looked up at him.

Koushi shrugged again. “It would be reeeeeeeeeeeeally, really terrible if you accidentally got it stuck in your hair, oh… around this high up?” He reached out and indicated a spot on Lucas’ hair. “We’d probably have no choice but to cut it all off.”

Lucas’ eyes widened.

Koushi nodded. “It would be a shame. Definitely _don’t_ do anything that could get that glue on you, right around here.” He indicated the spot again.

Lucas gulped. “Okay. Yeah. I… totally won’t do that.”

Koushi smirked and gave him a wink.

“Good boy.”

* * *

“Hey there, Brenda,” Koushi spoke into the phone as he moved about the kitchen.

“ _Mr. Sugawara? Is everything alright?_ ” the voice replied.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said. “Everything’s fine. There was just a little accident. Emi and Sadie were playing around and accidentally knocked a can of glue off of a shelf. Poor Sadie got it all over her hair.”

“ _Oh no. I’m sorry for the trouble._ ”

“Nah, it’s okay! I really should have had the glue in the garage where it couldn't cause any damage. The only problem is that this stuff is… well, basically military grade. There’s no way to get it out of her hair.”

“ _Crap, did it get her scalp?_ ”

“Nope, just the hair. Though it is pretty high up.” Koushi glanced toward the living room where Emi and Lucas were playing cards at the table, Lucas' hair a wild and sticky mess. Honestly, overkill. “It’s gonna need to be cut.”

Brenda sighed. “ _Okay… uhm… I’m working until late tonight… but maybe if I find someone to cover me…_ ”

“That’s not necessary!” Koushi said and leaned against the counter. “I cut Emi’s hair all the time and thought I’d offer to do it for you. You know, save a trip to the salon.”

“ _Oh, you wouldn’t mind?_ ”

“Of course not! Actually, I really like cutting hair. Emi never lets me cut hers short though so I think it’ll be fun cutting Sadie’s for her.”

“ _Well… it would be helpful… save me some money…_ ” With another sigh, she said, “ _Okay. Thank you, Mr. Sugawara. I’m so sorry for the trouble._ ”

“No, no, I’m sorry. Next time I’ll be sure all my tools and stuff are put away properly.”

They exchanged goodbyes and Koushi whooped and tossed his phone in the air.

“It’s on!” he shouted as he caught it again. “To the bathroom! We’re choppin’ hair!”

Emi cheered and hopped to her feet. “I’ll get the stool!” As she ran into the kitchen to fetch a stool, Koushi walked over to meet Lucas where he stood, tugging on a lock of glued hair.

“She didn’t mind?” he asked.

“She didn’t mind,” Koushi said.

Lucas let out a deep breath and Koushi put an arm around his shoulders.

“C’mon, let’s chop that mess off.”

As they headed up the hallway, they caught up to Emi and Koushi grabbed the stool she was dragging and hefted it into the air.

“I got it!” she whined but Koushi held it out of her reach.

In the bathroom, he set the stool up in front of the mirror and urged Lucas to sit. Emi climbed onto the counter and watched with bright eyes as Koushi pulled open a drawer and fetched his pair of hair scissors. He slipped them into the breast pocket on his plaid shirt and then gathered Lucas’ hair into a low ponytail at the back of his neck, just above where he and Emi had meticulously slathered the glue.

“Okay,” Koushi said and produced the scissors. “Luke?” He held them out to him. “Want to do the first cut?”

Lucas stared at the scissors for a long second before gulping hard and taking them from him. Koushi helped him get them in place under the hair tie and then Lucas was cutting, snipping away until the entire ponytail dropped to the floor.

Koushi and Emi cheered as the remaining auburn hair popped free of the hair tie and fell loose around his face.

“No going back now,” Koushi said and rested his hands on Lucas’ shoulders. “How do you feel?”

“Is it lighter?” Emi leaned forward expectantly.

For a moment, there was silence. And then Lucas ducked his head, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. Koushi took the scissors from his hand, set them aside, and then he and Emi wrapped their arms around Lucas and hugged him tight.

They stayed like that until Lucas was finished crying and then Emi grabbed a wad of toilet paper for him to dry his eyes.

“Good tears? Or bad tears?” Koushi asked as he used his fingers to comb the uneven hair back from Lucas’ face.

“Good,” he said, voice trembling. “Really good.”

Koushi smiled and grabbed the scissors. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s fix this baby!”

For the next ten minutes, Koushi cut Lucas’ hair while Emi kept him entertained, sitting directly in front of him on the counter with her phone, asking fun trivia questions. The bathroom was full of laughter and crackling expectation as Koushi cut away more and more locks of hair. Eventually, he brought out his clippers and Lucas held almost comically still as he shortened the back and sides of his head even more.

Finally he was finished and set his tools to the side with a whistle.

“I’m not gonna lie, Luke… I did a real damn good job here.”

“So good,” Emi whispered. “You look _soooo_ good.”

Lucas gulped, hands squeezed in tight fists in his lap. His blue eyes darted between them as they ogled his new look, Koushi reaching out to sweep the longer top back and to the side.

“Ready to check it out?” he asked and Lucas nodded immediately.

“Okay, Emmers?” Koushi looked at her and she grinned.

At the same time, they moved to the side, Emi hopping off of the counter, and Lucas pushed unsteadily to his feet to stare into the mirror.

“Ho-holy…” he breathed, hands darting up to touch the hair. His fingers feathered over his bare ears and coasted to the back of his head, nails digging into his scalp. He turned his head left and right, gazing at his reflection with wide eyes that glistened with moisture until finally turning and jumping into Koushi’s chest, hugging him tight around the middle.

Koushi let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Does that mean you like it?”

“I love it!” Lucas said, voice muffled. “I love it, I love it, I love it, I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Emi cheered and ran up to hug him from behind, giggling against his back.

Koushi chuckled and mussed her hair with one of his hands.

“Your turn Emi? I think you’d look real cute with a short little bob—”

“Not on your life, old man.” Emi leaned away and straightened her hair with an indignant look. “These luscious locks aren’t going _anywhere_.”

Koushi clicked his tongue. “Rude.”

They lingered in the bathroom for a few minutes longer until Emi finally managed to drag Lucas from the mirror.

“C’mon! Dad promised us ice cream! Let’s go before Shamrock is closed!” she whined.

“Relax,” Koushi said with a roll of his eyes. “I already called and Mr. Reynolds said he’s open until five. We got time. Don’t you two wanna take showers first? Luke’s gonna be all itchy from the loose hairs.”

As if to confirm his claim, Lucas started itching at his shoulders and neck.

Emi groaned and slumped against the hallway wall.

“ _Fine._ We can take real quick showers and then ice cream!”

“Gotcha,” Koushi said. “Let me sweep the bathroom first though.”

“ _Ugh!_ ”

Koushi chuckled over Emi’s protest but didn’t let it dissuade him from fetching the broom and dustpan from the hallway closet.

Once the hair was cleaned up, he returned to the kitchen and cleaned up in there. Halfway through doing the dishes, the euphoria of Lucas' happiness faded and he found his mind drifting off again to last night and his encounter with Daichi in the basement.

Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach and he chewed on his bottom lip, scrubbing a pan with the rough side of a sponge.

He shouldn’t waste so much time thinking about it, honestly. Koushi didn’t have time for that kind of thing. He liked Daichi. They had fun together. But there was no way that he could possibly be interested in pursuing something more from him. Koushi was a dad, for fuck’s sake. He was busy and he had debt and Emi was already eleven and about to turn twelve and that was such a difficult age and…

Nobody would want to start something with Koushi. No matter how much Daichi complimented him and assured him that it wasn’t true and somebody, someday, would want to be with him and take on the burden of being his partner…

Well anyway.

Koushi didn’t even have time for that. Why was he entertaining the idea? Emi was the most important thing. She needed all of his attention and love and that was final.

Koushi liked hanging out with Daichi but he couldn’t sacrifice time with Emi to try for something more than what they already had.

Who’s to say he even wanted something more?

So he had one sexy experience that made him think indecent thoughts.

Koushi was an adult. This wasn’t the first time he felt physical attraction for another person. Even if it was the first time that he felt it for someone as close to him as Daichi had become over the past several months.

All he could do was put it out of his mind and push forward, reassessing that it was Emi that was his sole priority and whatever it was that had come over him last night was a fluke and that was final.

He just couldn’t afford to think about it any deeper than he already had.

That was _final_.

Koushi finished up the dishes and tossed the sponge into the empty sink.

“Dad! You know what we should do?”

Koushi turned, drying his hands on a towel, and faced Emi where she entered the kitchen, hair dripping on her fresh clothes.

“What should we do?” he asked.

“We should invite Daichi to get ice cream with us!”

Koushi hesitated, heart fluttering at the suggestion. He lowered his eyes to his fingernails and hummed nonchalantly.

“Okay, sure.”

“Yay!” Emi spun in a circle, wet locks of hair whipping around and slapping her in the face.

“Ugh, did you even try to dry that?”

“I forgot my towel in the bathroom and now Luke is in the shower.”

“Hmhm. Okay. When he’s done, I’ll do it for you.” Koushi pulled his phone from his pocket. “I’ll call Daichi. Go find something warm to wear on top of that.”

Emi whooped and ran back across the house.

Koushi’s heart was thudding so hard he could feel it in his throat as he called Daichi, absently rubbing his towel across the counter and erasing little puddles of water.

“ _Hullo?_ ” Daichi’s voice finally croaked through the line on what had to be one of the last rings.

Koushi’s pulse hiked. “Hey Daichi, how many times did you barf?”

“ _Hm? Why would… why would I barf?_ ”

“Oh no reason. Except for how drunk off your ass you were last night.”

“ _Huh? You… how do you know that?_ ”

Koushi grinned. “Wow, so drunk you don’t even remember that I was still at your house when you showed up?”

Daichi cursed and let out a groan. “ _Ugh… I don’t remember that at all. Sorry. I didn’t say anything embarrassing, did I?_ ”

“Oh… I wouldn’t say it was _embarrassing_ …”

“ _Koushi._ ”

He chuckled. “You went on a small rant about your friend Travis losing his virginity at fourteen and called him ugly like fifteen times.”

Daichi was silent for a moment and Koushi carried the towel off towards the door to the laundry room.

“ _Well, it’s true._ ”

“Hmm…” Koushi opted out of telling him about the subsequent groping. At least for now. “So anyway. How are you feeling?”

“ _Better. After barfing four times._ ”

Koushi laughed and dropped the towel into the empty washing machine.

“Only four? Boooo, Daichi you suck.”

“ _How the fuck does that make me suck?_ ”

“Dunno. Just does. Anyway. Hey, you know what goes great with barf?”

“ _No, and something tells me I don’t want to know._ ”

“Ice cream!”

The line was silent for several seconds and Koushi leaned back against the washing machine.

Shuffling sounded through the phone and then Daichi was clearing his throat.

“ _Ice cream? Uh, I mean, yeah. I’m… always up for ice cream._ ”

Koushi grinned. “Okay, so go ahead and eat the ice cream in your freezer and I’ll talk to you some other time then, byyyyee—”

“ _Wait! Bastard. Are you going to get ice cream or what?_ ”

“Hmm? Oh. I didn’t think of that. Ehh… well… I mean, I guess I could do that. Emi and Lucas are here and they’d probably be up for it.”

“ _Shut the hell up. Stop acting like you didn’t call me to invite me along with you. Why are you like this? Just admit you want me to be there, Loser._ ”

Koushi snickered. “Wow, you’re going the wrong direction for an invite, Daichi.”

“ _No, please, I want to eat ice cream with you. Please._ ”

He sighed. “Oh alright. You can come. Since you are obviously so thirsty to hang out with me.”

“ _Always._ ”

Giddy heat warmed him and Koushi scratched the side of his neck.

“Okay. So… meet up in thirty?”

“ _I’ll pick you guys up._ ”

“Oh? Do you have your car? Mister _had to get an_ _Uber because he was too hammered to drive last night_?”

“ _Shuddup. Hajime brought it over this morning. See you in half an hour._ ”

The line went dead and Koushi let out a breathy laugh.

It was a shame, actually, that he didn’t have time.

Pursuing Daichi in a way beyond what they had would probably be really… fun.

When he emerged from the laundry room. Lucas was done with his shower and he and Emi were sitting on the couch with the hair dryer and product.

“Dad!” Emi called when she noticed his arrival. “Dibs on first! I want this!” She lifted her phone and showed him a picture of a hairstyle that looked like two messy French braids that joined into a single ponytail at the base of the neck.

“Roger,” Koushi said and jumped over the back of the couch.

For the next twenty minutes, he dried and styled Emi’s and then Lucas’ hair until they were both finished and standing in front of the hallway mirror, bumping each other out of the way to take up all the space.

Koushi went to his room to change and when he came back out, there was a knock at the door.

Emi ran to answer it and then Daichi was there, dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie under his army green coat.

“Daichi!” Emi cheered as he stepped inside and stomped snow from his boots on the welcome mat.

“Hey Emi,” he said, shaking the already melting snowflakes from his slightly damp hair. “What’s go—”

He didn’t manage to get the remaining words from his mouth before his eyes fell on Lucas where he stood next to Koushi, practically humming with excitement in his new haircut. He had changed into a white t-shirt and green, plaid overshirt as well as a pair of loose fitted jeans.

He looked like a new person. Or perhaps, not _new_.

Free.

“Holy shit!” Daichi finally found his voice again and Emi laughed. “I mean… holy crap! Lucas you look… oh my god!”

Lucas grinned so wide his cheeks must hurt from the motion and reached up to brush his fingers giddily through his hair.

“Do you like it?” he asked.

“Do I… are you kidding me?” Daichi’s eyes were wide. “I love it! You look _awesome_!”

“Koushi did it for me,” Lucas said and Daichi looked at Koushi.

His lips turned down in a scowl. “Of course he did. Mr. Perfect can do _everything_ , can’t he?”

Koushi winked. “Want me to do you next?”

Daichi’s cheeks colored and Koushi’s heart flipped.

“Hair,” he hurried to correct. “Your hair. Do… hair.”

Ahh god damn it, why was he so embarrassed? Koushi didn’t like this new feeling. He had purposefully made naughty jokes with Daichi in the past without ever batting an eyelash. But now?

Nothing had changed.

Nothing _would_ change.

He didn’t have time.

“I’m good,” Daichi said, clearing his throat into his fist. “Knowing you, you’d probably give me a mullet or a mohawk or something.”

Emi gasped and whirled to Koushi. “Dad! Daichi would look so funny with a mohawk!”

“I’ll get my clippers,” Koushi said and turned for the hallway.

Daichi caught his arm and dragged him back.

“Bastard, don’t you dare.”

Koushi giggled and fought against him when he tried to wrestle him into a headlock.

“C’mon! That ice cream ain’t gonna eat itself!” Lucas shouted, clapping his hands. He and Emi ran off to the front door and started stuffing their feet into their shoes while Daichi released Koushi and gave him a look.

“Damn, kid gets one haircut and suddenly he acts like he owns the place.”

Koushi grinned. “Confidence is one hell of a drug.”

“You would know, huh? Having the world’s most confident girl as a daughter and all.”

“You think so?” Koushi tickled at the thought, looking at Emi where she was getting help with her coat from Lucas. Once it was on her shoulders, she turned to Lucas with a smile.

“What a gentleman!”

Lucas went red over the compliment and looked away to button up his own coat.

“Think so?” Daichi snorted. “Please. The first time we had a real conversation, she told me she could kick my ass.”

“Well, she can.”

“Koushi, I am an ex college football player—”

“Who wouldn’t stand a chance in a fight against an eleven year old. How does that make you feel, big boy?” Koushi smirked at him and Daichi huffed out a laugh.

“Dad, come _on!_ ”

Koushi rolled his eyes and he and Daichi joined the kids at the door. Once they were all bundled up, they bounded out into the snow and headed for Daichi’s car parked against the curb. Emi and Lucas grabbed fistfuls of snow and started pelting each other with it, screaming and laughing.

A mischievous nerve pinched and Koushi scouted out a patch of snow to scoop up and throw at Daichi, but before he could even make a lunge for it, a cold clump of wet slapped into his cheek.

His heels dug into the snow and he turned to gape at Daichi, who was hoofing a retreat across the yard, bending down to fill his hands with more ammo on his way.

“Now you’ve done it,” Koushi called after him. He crouched to form a snowball, narrowly dodging the one that came flying his direction.

“Snowball fight!” Emi roared.

Koushi compacted snow into a ball in his hand and hurled it in Daichi’s direction, but he ducked behind a tree before the projectile could make contact.

The battle raged for long minutes, footprints stomping out a clumsy dance across the yard, until it transformed from a long distance war to close combat, hands making desperate tugs and swipes to stuff snow directly into the fronts and backs of shirts.

Koushi screamed when Daichi got an arm around his waist and dragged him to the ground on top of him before promptly rolling and pinning him into the deep snow.

“Nooo!” he wailed and struggled beneath his weight.

Snow was shoveled into his clothes and he gasped, body shuddering at the shock of cold. He stared up into Daichi’s triumphant expression, teeth white as he grinned wolfishly down at him.

“I’m going to _kill_ you,” Koushi said through clattering teeth.

Daichi’s face dipped closer. “ _Try it._ ”

And he was close.

Close enough that Koushi could probably kiss him, if he wanted to.

If he wanted to.

He headbutted him instead.

The center of their foreheads cracked together with a force that made Koushi immediately regret his decision and sent Daichi rolling onto his back in the snow next to him with a groan of pain.

“Oooooow!” he whined, pressing his hands, flushed red from the cold, over his forehead. “Fuuuuuuck! You bastard! I’ve got brain damage! What is your skull made of? Rock?”

“Diamond!” Koushi countered and rolled on top him. He started shoving snow into Daichi’s clothes and he writhed and fought against him.

Daichi whimpered and pushed at his hands. “I’ve got a concussion. I’m gonna die. Not even football did me dirty like this.”

Koushi laughed and finally ceased his attack. “Oh boo hoo you big baby.”

Daichi's head dropped back into the snow and his eyes fluttered shut. “Goodbye cruel world.”

“ _Tch._ Fine. I’ll make it better.”

Daichi’s eyes cracked open just as Koushi cupped his head in his hands and leaned over him. He pressed his lips to the cool skin of his forehead for a long second before pulling back.

“Healed?” he asked, giving him a mischievous smile.

Daichi’s nose and cheeks flushed redder and he blinked rapidly, hands coming up to rest on Koushi’s elbows.

“Still hurts,” he mumbled.

Koushi smirked. “Oo, spoiled. Okay.” He kissed him again, holding it longer this time, and then looked down at him. “Healed?”

“Hmm… almost. Maybe one more time?”

He contemplated saying _no, that's too much._ But the feeling of his lips against Daichi’s skin was… nice. It was good.

One more couldn’t hurt.

As Koushi was lowering for one last kiss, a sudden snowball slammed into the side of his head and fell into Daichi’s face, enticing a grunt from him.

Koushi looked in the direction of the projectile.

Emi and Lucas stood next to Daichi’s car, watching them with disapproval.

“Quit makin’ out and let’s get some mother flippin’ ice cream!” Emi shouted.

Ahh… a little disappointing.

Koushi let out a laugh to mask the sour feeling that filled him at being thwarted from giving Daichi another kiss, and crawled off of him.

“Okay, okay,” he said, offering his hands to Daichi, who took them with a sigh. He wore his disappointment clearly on his face, brows lowered and lips turned down in a prominent scowl.

They took a moment to dust snow from their damp clothing and Daichi grumbled at his side.

“Whose side is she on?” he muttered, giving his hood a shake and dislodging a chunk of snow from inside. “Friendship _over_.”

Koushi grinned.

_Cute._

“C’mere, Idiot.” Koushi grabbed Daichi’s head in his hands, fingers burying in his wet hair, and dragged him down towards him. He planted a third and final kiss to his forehead, ending it with a soft lick, and then pushed him away. “Healed?”

Daichi looked ready to explode, face red and hands gripping at the front of his hoodie.

“Uh…” he cleared his throat when his voice came out rough and cracking. “Uhm.”

He met Koushi’s eyes.

“Maybe one more?”

Koushi laughed and gave him a shove before turning and heading off to the car.

And his heart strained against his ribcage in a dead sprint.

* * *

“Do it. C’mon, do it.”

Daichi glared at Travis where he sat at his side, nudging him.

“Would you shut up? I’m doing it,” he said and lifted his phone.

“Do it faster!”

“And harder,” Nick called from somewhere else in the house, the kitchen, probably.

“I’ll tell you what I’m gonna do fast and hard,” Daichi grumbled.

“Ooooooooooo?” Travis wiggled his eyebrows.

“Kick your fucking ass.”

“Awwwww,” Travis pouted his lips and Daichi punched him in the shoulder.

Daichi pushed to his feet and moved across the room, putting his phone to his ear as the dial tone buzzed. After a few rings, it was answered with a sleepy,

“ _Mmme_ _llo_?”

Daichi gulped. “Hey, Koushi. What’s up?”

“ _Hmmm… well it’s eight a.m._ ”

“Right. That’s true.”

“ _Yes, true it is._ ”

Daichi rubbed the back of the neck. “So hey, speaking of what’s up…”

A snort sounded through the line and Daichi’s cheeks warmed.

“Me and the guys are going to hit the gym. I was wondering if you’d wanna come with us.”

“ _The guys?_ ”

“Yeah, my friends. Ya know like, uhh… Liam and Hajime and Travis and Nick and Rob. Oh and Hajime’s fiancé.”

“ _Wow, the whole crew, huh?_ ”

“Yeah well, ya know.”

“ _Hmmm… the gym… working out… at eight a.m….”_

“Well, it’d be more like nine a.m.,” Daichi said.

“ _Like that’s so much better. Working out at the gym at nine a.m. Yikes. Is that what ex-football players do for fun?_ ”

“Oh c’mon,” Daichi said. “When was the last time you worked out?”

“ _I have a laborious job where I swing sledgehammers around. I don’t need to work out._ ”

“Uh huh. Just admit you’re bad at it and move on.”

“ _I’m not bad at it._ ”

“Okay, admit you hate it then. Mr. Anti-fitness.”

“ _I’m not anti-fitness. I like fitness._ ”

“Uh huh…”

“ _It’s true. I love fitness… fitness fuckin_ dick _in your mouth._ ”

Daichi sputtered and turned away to laugh into the palm of his hand.

“ _Ahaha,_ ” Koushi laughed, voice husky and low. “ _Good joke. Okay, okay, I’ve decided to take pity on you and go on your workout date with your bros. I’m gonna ask them about all the embarrassing things you did as a teenager._ ”

“Ah, on second thought, maybe you shouldn’t come.”

“ _Too late, Bitch. Come pick me up in half an hour._ ”

The line went dead and Daichi faced the others. Nick had appeared in the doorway of the living room and was munching on a sloppily made sandwich, watching Daichi with a cocked eyebrow.

“He said he’ll go,” Daichi said. “Okay. _What do I wear_?”

Travis popped to his feet and he and Nick rushed off into the hallway and then thundered for the basement.

“Hey! Don’t make a mess, Nick!” Daichi chased after them.

They rushed down to the master bedroom and immediately rounded Daichi’s bed to the walk-through closet behind the wall at its headboard.

“Wear something tight,” Nick said, taking a bite of the sandwich. “Got any booty shorts?”

“With an ass like this, _all_ shorts are _booty_ shorts,” Daichi said.

When Travis and Nick threw him disapproving looks over their shoulders, he cleared his throat.

“No,” he mumbled but after a pause, he corrected, “Ah, actually, I have some running shorts that are kinda…” He passed them and opened a drawer in the dresser. “Here.” He lifted a pair of orange and black shorts and gave them a shake.

“Ohhhh,” Travis said, taking them from him and then pressing them up to Daichi’s groin. “Those are perrrrrfect. Dude your package is gonna look so good in that.”

“I dunno,” Nick mumbled around a bite of sandwich, crumbs falling onto the front of his shirt. “Kinda desperate, ya know? I feel like if he just wears those, this Koushi guy is gonna _see_ how much he wants to bone him down.”

Travis hummed and pulled the shorts back. “Yeah… they _are_ kinda slutty…”

It was annoying, that this was even a topic of discussion, but Daichi was kinda desperate at the moment. And the whole point of this gym day was to see if Koushi might possibly be attracted to him so…

He'd play along.

“Here, what if I wear these underneath?” He fetched a pair of black compression shorts from the dresser and presented them to the others.

“ _Ooooooo_ ,” they both huddled closer and touched the cloth.

“Dude those are perfect,” Travis said again.

“The skin tightness doesn’t detract from the sexiness of the short shorts,” Nick said. “But they’ll make you look less like a skanky whore.”

“Okay now shirt.” Travis tossed the shorts at Daichi and he caught them. “Muscle shirt? Tight tee? Do you have anything _mesh_?”

“Bro, we just solved one slut problem. Don’t be making others,” Nick said and finished off his sandwich. “We don’t want him to look like he’s taking it too seriously or trying too hard. But we don’t want him to look like a slob.”

They began hunting through his dresser, messing up his neatly folded clothes and tossing some to the floor, which Daichi glared at with silent contempt.

Finally they brought out a black, sleeveless t-shirt and mused over it.

“It’s not too revealing?” Nick asked, rubbing his chin.

“Nah man, he’s got nice arms. He should show ‘em off. Get him thinkin’ like… _ohh Daichi would be soooooo good at holding me in those big, strong arms!_ ”

“Okay but are we sure about black?”

“Black won’t show his sweat stains as much.”

“Some people find sweat sexy. Ya know… invokes the imagery them sweating as they _rail_ you.”

“If that were true then I’d have a girlfriend.”

“Dude you _are_ super sweaty.”

“The sweatiest.”

Daichi checked the time on his phone and snatched the shirt from their hands. “Whatever. This will do.”

He swiftly dressed right there, ignoring the exaggerated squeals of scandal that Nick and Travis gave him and kicked his discarded clothes in the direction of the laundry hamper.

“Well?” he said, holding his arms out and presenting the outfit to them.

“Hmmm…” Nick rubbed his beard and examined him slowly.

“Turn around,” Travis said, swirling his finger in the air.

Daichi turned and put his back to them.

“Hmmmm…”

When they didn’t say anything, Daichi sighed and prepared to turn around again but suddenly two hands slapped against his ass so hard he was forced forward a few steps.

“Mother fuckers…” He whirled and lunged at them.

Travis shrieked and attempted to run but Nick clotheslined him and he plummeted to the floor where Daichi ground his foot into his chest while wrestling Nick into a headlock and rubbing roughly at his hair with his knuckles.

“We couldn’t help it!” Travis wailed. “Daichi your ass is so fine, if I weren’t straighter ‘n six o’clock I’d be asking you to bear my children!”

“Ha ha ha,” Nick choked. “ _Gay._ ”

Daichi gave him one last squeeze and then released, stepping off of Travis’ chest and moving back to the dresser. Travis groaned as he rolled to his feet and punched Nick’s shoulder.

“Okay, it’s cold as balls out there so I should wear something over this for now…” Daichi said.

“Grey sweatpants, grey sweatpants, grey sweatpants!” Nick and Travis chanted, fully recovered and now hopping up and down.

“Why grey?” Daichi fished through his clothes.

“Because Dude, haven’t you heard?” Travis said. “Grey sweatpants are scientifically proven to make women horny for your package.”

“Well Koushi isn’t a woman so…”

“He doesn’t have to be,” Nick said. “It’s about the color perfectly accentuating the sausage that resides within. Observe.” He gestured down at his own grey sweatpants, giving his hips little thrusts. “Can you see it? Are you horny for my banana?”

“I’ve _seen_ your dick,” Daichi said, giving him a dull look. “And I wasn’t impressed then. Why would I be impressed now?”

“It’s about the imagination!” Travis exclaimed. “You see _just enough_ …” He knelt next to Nick and presented his crotch with both hands. “To wonder _ah, what is in there? What joys are being held at bay within that grey cloth prison?_ ”

“And what can they _doooooo_ to me?” Nick put his hands behind his head and gyrated his hips in a slow circle.

Daichi watched them for a few seconds before turning back to the dresser.

“I don’t think we should be friends anymore,” he said calmly and brought out a pair of grey sweatpants.

“C’mon, don’t be like that,” Travis said and stood again. “We just want you to get laid.”

“Worry about yourself,” Daichi said.

“He’s got a point. When was the last time _you_ got laid, Trav?” Nick asked.

“ _Worry about yourself!_ ” Travis spun on his heel and stomped off across the room.

Nick snickered and looked at Daichi. “Loser.”

Daichi hummed and grabbed a black hoodie from a hanger and pulled it on over his shirt.

“And? When was the last time _you_ got laid?”

Nick stared at him for a few seconds before turning and following after Travis.

“Loser,” Daichi muttered and followed.

* * *

“Heyy Koushi.”

Koushi peered into the backseat of Daichi’s car at the two guys he brought with him to pick him up from his house. They were two of his friends from the party, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember which ones.

The one on the right was lanky, with thick laugh lines, a crooked, aquiline nose, deep set eyes, and dark brown hair.

The one on the left was thicker, with a beard, bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and short, dirty blonde hair with a slight curl to it.

They each smiled at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to suddenly recall their names or anything about them.

“Hey,” Koushi said. “You.”

Daichi snorted and pulled the car from the curb in front of Koushi’s house.

“Nick,” the thicker one said.

“And Travis,” the lanky one said.

“Right. I knew that.”

“No he didn’t,” Daichi said.

“I knew it,” Koushi said.

“He didn’t,” Daichi argued.

“I knew your names,” Koushi refused to let up.

“No.”

“I knew them.”

“You didn’t.”

“I knew their names.”

“Okay, tell me their names then.”

_Shit._

Koushi looked in the backseat again and the two men smiled wide.

Several seconds of silence passed and Daichi snorted again.

“You forgot already.”

“I know them.”

Daichi’s hand flashed across the center console and gripped at the dome of Koushi’s head, giving him a rough tousle.

Koushi giggled and pushed him away. He looked at the others.

“Okay, one more time, I’ll listen this time.”

“Nick.”

“And Travis!”

“Got it. Vic and Trevor.”

They frowned and Koushi grinned.

“Nick and Travis. I got it. I knew that.”

“He didn’t,” Daichi said.

Koushi ignored him. “So. Nick. Travis. Whose names I’ve always known. Spill it. All your most embarrassing stories about Daichi. Now.”

Nick and Travis exchanged a look.

“Uhhhhm.” Travis scratched the side of his neck. “Embarrassing stories? Uh, no way man. Daichi… he doesn’t have any of those…”

“Unless you count how big his dick is,” Nick said. “Yeah like, his dick is so big it’s embarrassing.”

“Humiliating,” Travis said. “Because it’s so big.”

“Embarrassing for _you_? Or him?” Koushi asked, stifling a laugh.

“I mean… both, probably,” Nick said. “Because like… it’s so massive. It’s probably embarrassing for him to try and find condoms to fit a schlong that giant.”

“And embarrassing for us because it’s so big and ours look small in comparison,” Travis said. “Not that we’re small! But uh like… you know. If we put them next to each other- which we haven’t!- they would look like little hot dogs.”

“Because his is so big,” Nick said again.

“I’d rather you guys tell actual embarrassing stories,” Daichi said, voice dull.

Nick and Travis sat forward, eyes bright.

“Okay so once,” Travis began. “Back when Daichi first came out to us, we decided to go to this amusement park to cheer him up because he was so nervous about telling us he was gay that he actually _cried_ —”

“Which was hilarious on its own,” Nick said.

“ _Hey,_ ” Daichi snapped. “Coming out is scary. Don’t undermine my struggle.”

“Yeah sure, whatever Lockdown. I’m still insulted that you thought we would stop loving you just because you wanna eat ass,” Travis said.

“When we said we’d be best friends forever, we _meant it_ ,” Nick said with a sniffle.

“Oh my god,” Daichi muttered.

“Anyway,” Travis continued. “So we went to this amusement park. And there was this guy working there on the ride that like, shoots you up and drops you down, ya know, and Daichi was like, _oh my god he’s so hot_. And when we got on the ride, Daichi was having a hard time getting his harness secured so the guy had to come help him with it and he _got a boner_ —”

“ _Stop!_ ” Daichi wailed. “Go back to talking about how big my dick is!”

“And _you could totally tell_ ,” Nick chimed in. “It was like, _full on right there in his shorts_ —”

“I hate you guys,” Daichi said. “I fucking _hate_ you guys.”

Koushi laughed and pressed a hand over his mouth.

“The dude _totally noticed_ ,” Travis said. “But he didn’t say anything.”

“What a gentleman,” Nick mused.

“But yeah it all worked out because then Rob _barfed_ and took the attention off of Daichi’s hard on.”

“Rob is my only ally,” Daichi grumbled. “I like him so much more than you guys.”

“Aww man, lighten up. You were like fourteen. We were all popping boners willy nilly at that age.” Nick reached forward and rubbed Daichi’s head.

“I’m still poppin’ ‘em willy nilly,” Travis said. “If I even _think_ of a titty—”

“Okay enough of that. Let’s sit in silence until we get to the gym,” Daichi interrupted.

Koushi smirked and stared at him quietly for a moment. His cheeks were bright red as he stared straight ahead through the windshield of the car, hands gripping tight to the steering wheel.

_Cute._

Koushi turned to the others. “What other stories you got?”

“Okay so listen to this. One time we were on a school field trip—”

“ _Oh look at that, we’re here! No more talking!_ ” Daichi swerved into a parking space in front of the gym and jerked the car into park. “Let’s go!” He hopped out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut behind him.

Koushi glanced at the others and smirked. “We’ll talk later.”

They all filed out of the car and followed Daichi up the sidewalk to the front door of the gym.

“Hey Koushi,” Nick said as he gained his side.

And wow he was much bigger than Koushi had even realized. 

“I see you’re wearing grey sweatpants.”

Koushi glanced down at his pants and hummed. “Looks like it.”

“Are you aware that grey sweatpants are the sexiest sweatpants?” Travis said, taking his other side. “I mean… look at Daichi’s ass. It’s never looked better.”

Koushi’s eyes were drawn immediately to the back of Daichi’s pants where he walked in front of them.

“They make his package look great too,” Nick said. “Daichi, show Koushi your package.”

A loud sigh floated over Daichi’s shoulder. “If I turn around now, it’ll be to kick your ass. Is that what you want?”

“I mean… if it’ll prove my point about how nice that massive _schmeat_ looks in those grey sweatpants—”

He quickly darted back as Daichi whirled around, leg coming up and aiming for his groin.

“There! Look! Look, Koushi! See? Looks nice right?”

“Actually,” Travis said with a hum, rubbing his chin. “It doesn’t look as good as I thought it would.”

Daichi turned away again to lead them farther into the gym and Nick sighed.

“It’s the fucking compression shorts. They’re compressing the schlong too much.”

“Fuck.”

“Fuck.”

Koushi looked between them in amusement.

“You two sure you’re not also gay?” he asked. “You seem really concerned about Daichi’s crotch situation.”

“When your boy has a donger as sweet as Daichi’s, it’s hard not to be at least a little bit gay!” Travis said.

“If I was gonna try gay for a bit, Daichi is the one I’d want to be my first experience,” Nick said. “He seems like such a tender lover.”

“Tender _and_ rough,” Travis said. “Like, if I want him to really pound me, I know he will go to _town_ but if I want something gentler, he’ll definitely treat me right.”

“Hajime is probably a bad lover.”

“He’d be too mean. He’d probably spank too hard or something.”

“Or verbally degrade us.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

"And make us do all the work while he watches with that judgmental stare..."

Daichi paused and turned to face them. “If you two don’t shut your mouth, I’m telling Hajime every single thing you’ve said.”

“What, like he wouldn’t agree?” Nick said.

Travis nodded. "Hmhm. Yep."

Daichi reached out and snatched up Koushi’s wrist, dragging him out from between his friends.

“From now on, you’re not allowed to be alone with them,” he muttered as he pulled him through the gym.

“Like you can stop me?” Koushi said with a smirk. “I’m getting so much great information. I might ask them out to beers without you tonight—”

Daichi gave him a disapproving glare and Koushi laughed.

They went to the locker room and Koushi stood at Daichi’s side at a locker to remove their hoodies and sweatpants. Travis and Nick joined them but Daichi distracted them from talking to Koushi by threatening bodily harm on them.

Koushi grinned as he folded his sweatpants and stuffed them into a locker, setting his phone down on top after checking the screen to make sure Emi hadn’t tried contacting him.

“I swear, I’ve never met a guy who hates compliments as much as you, Dai,” Travis said and Koushi looked over at them.

Daichi slammed his locker and turned to him. “You’re not complimenting me. You’re _objectifying_ me. There’s a huge difference.”

“Ah, what’s a little objectification between friends?”

“Somehow much more disgusting than if we weren’t friends,” Daichi said.

Travis and Nick leapt into arguing complaints and Koushi took the opportunity to examine Daichi’s appearance.

He couldn’t help but admit that Nick and Travis’ talk about him was only slightly exaggerated. Daichi looked good. He was attractive and fit.

Of course he was.

He was an ex college football player who clearly still kept himself in shape. Of _course_ he would look good in exercise clothes.

Especially ones like the ones he was wearing at the moment. His arms were on display in the sleeveless shirt, thick and tanned and impressive. The orange shorts he wore were short, airy, and Koushi swallowed the slight sting of disappointment that he was wearing compression shorts beneath, concealing the skin of his tremendous thighs under black fabric.

Koushi kinda wanted to see them without the barrier.

For curiosity’s sake.

Nothing more.

“Hey, you guys beat us here!”

Koushi glanced in the direction of the voice as it rang through the locker room.

Oh fun.

 _Liam_ had arrived.

The others were there too… Hajime and Tooru and that other one, with the short black hair and big eyes.

But Koushi was gonna go ahead and focus his energy on Liam.

Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome Liam. With the long legs and broad shoulders and deep, sexy, smooth as syrup voice.

“ _How_ did we beat you?” Daichi asked, suspending his fight with the other two to face him. “We even swung by to pick up Koushi on the way here.”

“Hajime’s fiancé made us stop for iced coffee and Rob started talking to the barista.”

Liam looked at the other guy, Rob, and he passed Hajime up to join them at the lockers.

“Okay so listen, I had a reason,” Rob said, popping open a locker and wrestling his jacket off of his arms. “You know that one chick we went to school with back in like… fifth grade? Henrietta Chapman? The one with the identical twin and the only difference between them was that she had that huge gap in her teeth because she used to shove paperclips in there and like _saw_ a hole with them?”

Daichi, Nick, Travis, and Liam all hummed their agreement, looking and sounding bored already.

“So she had a mental breakdown in the summer after fifth grade and we didn’t see her again after that and when the sister, Rosalie Chapman, came to school in sixth grade, Lorna Jefferson spread the rumor that she had _killed and eaten_ Henrietta because she had gained like twenty pounds over the summer that we eventually found out was because her dad bought that food truck and started selling street tacos and burritos and those really big churros, remember the big churros?” He pushed his sweatpants down his legs and looked at them over his shoulder. “Nick ate too many of them that one time around the fourth of July and he had diarrhea in Stacy Madison’s hot tub.”

Nick sighed. “I was gonna try to get to second base on that date…”

“Yeah so anyway,” Rob continued. “The barista at the coffee place was apparently the best friend of a cousin of one of the guys who was killed in that hospital fire when that one dude snuck a cigarette in and accidentally lit his oxygen tank and it took out that whole entire wing. And who _else_ died in that fire? That’s right. Henrietta Chapman.”

“Jesus that got dark,” Travis said.

“Koushi,” Daichi drew Koushi’s attention. He gave him a dull look. “Let this be a lesson for you. Never talk to Rob. All his stories are outrageously long winded and usually end in tragedy.”

“Is that so…”

Rob turned to Koushi. “That’s not true. I have lots of stories that don’t end in tragedy. For example. The other day—”

“ _Uuuuuuugggghhhhh._ ” His friends erupted in groans and slammed their lockers and headed across the locker room. Daichi caught Koushi by the wrist and dragged him along with them.

“Trust me,” he muttered. “Steer clear. If he gets on a roll, he’ll never shut up.”

“Hmm…” Koushi smirked. “I wonder if that applies to stories he has about _you_ …”

“Hey Rob!” Daichi called over his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Remember Prom, junior year?”

“Uhm… yes…”

“If you talk to Koushi today, we’re gonna have a repeat of that.”

“Ooooo.” Koushi glanced at Rob who, with the others, followed them from the locker room. “I wanna hear about prom junior year.”

“Okay so.” Rob jogged to catch up with them and then walk at Koushi’s side. “Back in high school, Daichi was the only gay guy that was out of the closet. Ahem _Hajime_. And also, interestingly, Sammy Carlton. You guys remember little Sammy Carlton? Yeah. Big time gay. He does an Amy Winehouse drag show in Chicago and he’s really popular. You should see his _Valerie_ performance. It’s fantastic.”

“Damn, no shit?” Nick said. “Good for him.”

“Anyway,” Rob looked at Koushi again. “Since Daichi was the only openly gay guy at our school, when prom season rolled around, it seemed like his only options were to go alone or with one of the slew of girls that wanted to make him their GBF.”

When Koushi gave him a confused look, he elaborated,

“Gay best friend.”

“Ohhh.” Koushi nodded. “Gotcha.”

“But Daichi wasn’t exactly the GBF type,” Rob said. “And that disappointed the girls. Our boy was _famous_ for being a disappointment to girls, actually.”

“He was scared of them,” Travis said.

“Hey,” Daichi snapped. “I wasn’t _scared of them._ I was traumatized.”

“Only a gay would consider a bunch of girls undressing in front of him _traumatizing_ ,” Nick muttered.

Koushi sputtered and glanced at Daichi. “ _What?_ ”

He stared straight ahead with a dull expression. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Anyway,” Rob drew his attention again. “So Dai didn’t wanna go to prom with any of the girls and it woulda been really sad and pathetic if he went by himself, so I graciously asked him to go with me. Because I’m such a good friend.”

“Also his girlfriend broke up with him _after_ he already bought the tickets and ordered his tux,” Liam said from somewhere at the back of their group.

“Not important to the story, _William_ ,” Rob said, lifting his chin with a sniffle. “So I asked Daichi to go with me and he said yes, because why wouldn’t he, I’m a total cutie.”

“Debatable,” Hajime muttered.

“ _Anyway_. So, we went to prom together and had a good time, did a lot of dancing. Nick stole liquor from his parents and so we got drunk in the parking lot and it was a fun night.”

“The end,” Daichi said.

“ _Not_ the end,” Rob said. “Because when the night was over, I, ever the gentleman, walked Daichi home. We were too drunk to drive but it was fine because neither of us lived far from the school. We walked home together and—”

“ _The end_ ,” Daichi repeated.

“I felt so bad that Daichi wouldn’t get the true Prom experience, being gay and all,” Rob said. “So on his doorstep, when we were saying goodbye—”

“ _The end, the end, the end, the end!_ ”

“—I gave him a kiss—”

“ _Nooooooooooo!_ ”

The others were laughing now, giving Daichi’s shoulders shoves and mussing his short black hair. His face was bright red and he slapped one hand over it in shame. Koushi grinned and elbowed his stomach.

“And sure, I may have gotten a little _too_ into it,” Rob went on, waving a hand. “I was drunk and Daichi was one of my best buds and I was overcome with my love for him and just wanted him to have a good night so _yeah_ , I stuck my tongue into his mouth and grabbed his butt a little bit—”

Everyone’s laughter grew and Nick hooted and slapped Daichi’s rear.

“Long story short, that was apparently Daichi’s first kiss and he punched me so hard I flew off of the porch and got stuck in his mom’s rose bush.” He sighed. “Gave me a black eye. And I had to pay two hundred bucks to the tux rental place because the bush ripped a huge hole in the back of my jacket.”

Koushi laughed and looked at Daichi. “Aww, baby’s first kiss!”

Daichi glared straight ahead and cleared his throat. “Shuddup, _Virgin._ ”

Koushi grinned and turned back to Rob. “Rob, was it? You’re my workout buddy today. Tell me more embarrassing stories about Daichi, okay?”

“Oh, I’ve got thousands,” Rob said. “For example, back when we were in the ski club…”

Daichi released a loud groan to the ceiling.

* * *

“Give me a minute, Rob,” Koushi said, using a small white towel to wipe sweat from his brow as he stepped off of his treadmill. “I’m gonna go check my phone to see if my daughter texted or called me. When I get back, I wanna hear more about that field trip.”

“Gotcha.” Rob gave him a thumbs up and focused on the swift walk he had going on his treadmill, pumping his arms up and down with comical energy.

Koushi chuckled and spun on his heel.

At first, when Daichi had called him with the request that he join him at the gym on one of the rare days he allowed himself to rest from work, he thought there was literally a billion things he’d rather do.

_Exercise?_

_On my day off?_

_Is he crazy?_

But he had to admit… it was turning out to be worth his while.

He was getting so much ammunition with which to tease Daichi.

Rob was quickly becoming Koushi’s favorite of his friends.

To be fair, he had been so wrapped up in collecting dirt that he hadn’t spent any time with the other ones to have an opinion on them. The other two were amusing enough, Nick and Travis. Mostly because it seemed like they were trying to make Daichi look good with all the talk about his penis. Then again, maybe they were actually aiming for the opposite. It _was_ pretty hilarious, listening to their outrageous exaggeration and praise.

Though Koushi didn’t know why they were trying so hard.

Why would Koushi care about what was in Daichi’s pants?

His steps slowed as he passed by the section of the gym where Daichi and the others had settled down. Daichi was at the squat rack, a bar with several round weights on each side balanced across his shoulders as he slowly squatted low and then pushed back up.

Koushi watched the motion of his legs, bulging and straining against the fabric of his compression shorts.

…

The sound of Daichi racking the bar drew him out of the small trance the movement had put him in and Koushi blinked and looked away.

Nope.

No reason for Travis and Nick to think he would have any interest in Daichi’s crotch situation.

Weird.

Maybe it was just their special form of bullying. It succeeded in embarrassing him, after all, so it was clearly effective.

Yeah, that was probably it.

No other reason.

But then there were the others.

Liam, who was spotting Daichi, not that Koushi cared or was annoyed by that or anything. In fact, it was so inconsequential that Koushi wouldn’t even waste another second thinking about it.

And Hajime and Tooru.

When he thought about it, Koushi didn’t think he had seen either of them since they had all gathered together in the locker room. Did they leave?

Koushi and Tooru had bonded somewhat at Daichi’s birthday party, and he had kinda been looking forward to seeing him again, if for no other reason than to mock him about how drunk he had gotten, needing his fiancé to carry him over his shoulder out of the house while he wept about getting his ass kicked by Koushi in videogames the entire night.

Koushi had so many great taunts locked and loaded for the guy and he had the audacity to just _disappear_?

Hm.

Oh well.

Even without Tooru around to tease, Koushi was having a good time. It was refreshing, doing cardio in fun company.

As a contractor, Koushi stayed in pretty good shape. He was constantly busy. Working long hours, lifting, squatting, swinging hammers, climbing ladders. There was barely a need for him to exercise outside of his day job but on the occasions that he did feel like doing a little _recreational_ fitness, it was usually in the form of a swift jog around the neighborhood in the morning after dropping Emi off at school.

This was the first time he spent time at a _gym_. At least since he had dropped out of school.

There was a different energy about it. A sense of community, even among the people that hadn’t arrived together.

It felt special, in a way. Like Koushi had a place among people he wouldn’t ever cross paths with in his normal day to day life.

Fun.

Koushi was glad he came.

Maybe he’d see if there was room in the budget for a membership. Kids under sixteen got to come for free, after all, so Koushi could even bring Emi with him. The gym hosted programs like dancing and kickboxing and if Koushi knew Emi- and he did, better than himself- he knew she would be _all_ over both of those things.

Koushi smiled as he entered the locker room and crossed to where he had stored his belongings.

Emi would be happy to hear about his day. It seemed like she had been pushing him to be more social lately. Practically begging him to spend more time with Daichi.

Though now that he thought about it… maybe she just wanted to spend more time with Lucas and knew that she’d have a better chance if Koushi had plans with Daichi.

Or this was her way of telling him that he has no friends.

Either way, Emi was getting bossy.

He let out a soft snort and opened his locker.

Oh well. Not like he was complaining.

There were no new texts or calls on his cell phone when he checked it so it replaced it on his clothes.

As he was about to close the locker, the sound of a whispering voice gave him pause.

“ _Iwa-chan…_ ”

Koushi blinked and glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the locker room’s showers. As quietly as he could manage, he closed his locker and tiptoed closer to the row of individual stalls.

That voice sounded a little like Tooru. Was this where he was hiding? But why…

Koushi moved along the stalls, pausing at one that had the curtain pulled shut.

A low voice murmured, followed by a moan and the sound of smacking lips.

Oh. Was that…

He moved an inch to the right, gaze spotting a crack in the curtain just wide enough to see Tooru, being held up against the wall of the stall by Hajime.

_Oops._

Tooru’s eyes were squeezed shut, his head leaning back as he panted, open mouthed. Hajime was planting wet kisses to the side of his throat, down to his collar, while his hands groped and roamed over his body. He gripped the hem of his shirt and pushed it up, fingers coasting over his bare chest and down to the waistband of his shorts, mouth traveling up to cover Tooru’s and muffle his moan.

Hajime’s hand slipped into Tooru’s shorts and his hips jerked forward and Koushi swiftly turned on his heel and hurried across the locker room.

_Oops._

_Oops._

He definitely wasn’t supposed to see that.

What were they thinking? Getting spicy in a public place like that? It was like they were begging to get caught.

Ah, maybe they were. He may not have known them for very long, but somehow he couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe this was the sort of thing they might get off on. Tooru struck him as the type that would be kinky.

Hm.

Koushi left the locker room and headed back across the gym.

So.

Tooru and Hajime were _really_ together like that, huh?

They got physical. _Really_ physical.

For some reason… Koushi hadn’t really considered it much.

_Sex._

Of course he knew that people had sex. He wasn’t _that_ oblivious.

But this was the first time he had actually seen that sort of thing so close up. Suddenly he was being forced to think about it and wow, people like _really_ have sex.

There was a time when thoughts about this sort of thing were constantly on Koushi’s mind, but back then, his knowledge was infinitesimal. He had crushes. Thought about kissing. And touching. And doing _more_. Back when he was younger, before he was burdened with stress and responsibility, Koushi had wanted those things.

Intensely.

He was so sure that it was the single most important thing in the world and he’d do just about anything to get a taste.

But then…

Well. Needless to say, he had a near twelve-year streak of such things never crossing his mind in a serious way.

That is… until recently.

_Hm._

That was a fluke though.

A one-time lapse of judgment.

But now…

It was back on his mind.

People like… _really_ had sex, didn’t they? They hid behind curtains and kissed and touched each other’s skin and moaned in pleasure and…

Tooru had seemed like he was enjoying it. Having Hajime’s lips and tongue on him. His body pinning him against the wall and hand making its way into his shorts.

Hm.

Koushi made it back to the treadmills and slowed to a stop.

Daichi, Liam, and Travis had all joined Rob and were currently running on the treadmills, side by side. The machines had clearly been amped up to the highest speed setting and all four of the men were sprinting, arms and legs pumping furiously.

Nick stood nearby, recording them on his phone with a wide grin on his face.

Rob released a small shriek, nearly losing his balance before righting himself and continuing the race.

Liam laughed, so very obviously excelling with his Nile long legs and perfect form. Travis was huffing and puffing and a cracking whine fled his open mouth, sweat pouring down his temples.

And then there was Daichi. Running between Liam and Rob, he was putting considerable effort in keeping his form neat as hell, not a hair out of place as he pumped his arms in a strict rotation, brow stern.

Before Koushi could fully examine his form, Travis belted a high-pitched scream and went down. He hit the belt of his treadmill and was immediately shot backwards with the speed of a missile but the rotation of a pinwheel.

Nick and Rob burst into uproarious laughter, causing Rob to lose his balance and fall off the tail end of his treadmill with about one twelfth of the dramatics of Travis’s departure. He sat on the floor and pounded a fist into it as he cackled and squeaked,

“ _Trav are you dead?_ ”

Travis answered with a groan from several yards away, spread eagle on his face.

“And then there were _two_ ,” Nick said in a voice fit for sports newscasting. “Who will outlast the other? Will it be our beautiful _and_ rich Adonis, William Jerome Cress with his two meter long legs imported straight from Kenya?”

“Man- that’s- racist.” Liam panted, narrowing his eyes at him. “My- family- is- from- _Mozambique._ ”

“I knew that. I just didn’t know how to pronounce it and didn’t want to look stupid,” Nick said and then pointed at Daichi. “ _Or!_ Will the winner be our very own Lockdown, Daichi Sawamura, ex-college football superstar and owner of the meatiest schlong I have _ever_ laid eyes upon?”

Liam sputtered and almost misplaced a foot, stumbling momentarily before righting himself on the speeding treadmill belt.

Koushi turned his eyes to Daichi.

It was laughable, really, how seriously he seemed to be taking the race. He was staring intensely forward, muscles bulging as they worked. Sweat was sliding down his face and throat, glistening on his golden complexion, and his short black hair was slicked back from his forehead.

Watching him physically exert himself in such a way… Koushi couldn’t help but remember Tooru and Hajime.

What would it be like…

“Honestly I’m amazed,” Nick said, snapping Koushi from his thoughts. “How is it possible for Daichi to keep up such a pace with that massive, _throbbing_ anchor weighing him down between his legs?”

A choking sound burst from Liam’s mouth and he jumped off of the treadmill and threw his hands up.

“I quit! I surrender!” He laughed as he swiped his hands over his short cropped hair. “Fuck this! I’m not risking eating shit like these other losers. Daichi wins. I don’t care.”

Daichi hurriedly turned down the speed on his treadmill to a light jog and he thrust his arms into the air, gaze landing on Koushi. A crooked, triumphant grin stretched his mouth wide, and Koushi felt his heart skip a beat.

_Ahhh… that’s too much._

* * *

“You’re leaving? Already?” Daichi followed Tooru and Hajime through his house to the front door. “But you’ve barely spent any time with Koushi! I thought you were going to get a read on him and tell me if I have a chance?”

Hajime pulled on his jacket with a snort. “Man you sound so pathetic.”

“I _am_ pathetic!” Daichi groaned. “Help!”

Tooru rested a hand on Daichi’s shoulder. “Relax. I decided that even if he had feelings for you, there’s no way he’d let anybody see them.”

“ _So what was the point of you offering your help in the first place?_ ”

Hajime rested a hand on his other shoulder as Tooru slid his away and pulled on his coat. “Relax. We made sure he saw us getting nasty in the locker room. In the very least, he’ll be _thinking_ about it.”

Daichi blinked. “Wait. You two were getting nasty in the locker room? When?”

“Like, the _whole_ time. You didn’t wonder where we were all day?”

Hajime was bragging. Daichi could see it in his eyes. In his smirk.

The bastard was bragging about having a fiancé with whom to get nasty in a public space and Daichi could just _throttle him._

Tooru turned back to him and rested his hand back on his shoulder. “Just watch how he acts around you from now on. If you have a chance with him, he’ll be acting a little more nervous or shy or something like that, I don’t know. I’ve never felt the need to hide my feelings for men so I can’t tell you for sure.”

Hajime snorted. “Yeah. Instead of hiding, this bastard flat out demanded I take him on a date and not let him go home until he couldn’t feel anything below the neck.”

Daichi looked at Tooru in a new light.

He shrugged. “Iwa-chan is an idiot, so if I didn’t tell him flat out, he’d never get it.”

“Hey.”

Tooru smirked and moved to the front door. “Bye-bye Daichi. Good luck.”

Hajime squeezed Daichi’s shoulder and followed Tooru.

Daichi sighed. “Okay… thanks, I guess. Though it sounds like you didn’t do anything other than fuck in public so… it’s worthless.”

“To _you_ , maybe.” Hajime winked and he and Tooru left the house.

Daichi closed the door behind them, giving one last wave with a long, drawn out sigh.

Great. So Daichi was still rooted in the same place he had been at the start of the day.

_See if he acts shy?_

Yeah fuckin’ right.

The only times Koushi had ever acted shy around Daichi were when he complimented him earnestly about Emi or his parenting skills.

It would be a cold day in hell when Koushi acted shy around Daichi for any other reason.

Even if he _did_ suddenly consider Daichi someone that he might be open to dating one day, Daichi couldn’t fathom the guy acting cute and bashful and shy.

_Impossible._

Though… if Daichi was being honest… he really wanted to see it.

Koushi being shy because he was attracted to Daichi? Being bashful over Daichi coming fresh out of the shower with a towel around his waist? Blushing and nervous because Daichi is hot and Koushi just can’t formulate a thought stronger than his arousal?

_God._

_I wish._

It was definitely impossible, but Daichi was going to go ahead and daydream about it for the foreseeable future anyway.

_Ahh, what I wouldn’t give to fluster him just a little bit…_

After making a quick stop in the kitchen to grab the case of beer in the refrigerator, Daichi made his way to the back yard where the others, Koushi, Liam, Nick, and Travis, had lit a fire in the portable fire pit Daichi had received from his mother on Christmas. They all sat around the flames in lawn and camping chairs, warming their hands and laughing over something Travis was saying.

“It wasn’t my fault,” he said.

“I dunno man, sounds like your fault,” Nick said.

“It wasn’t!”

Daichi ripped open the case of beer and passed a can to each of them before dumping the rest in a pile of snow to the right of the remaining empty chair.

He fell into the chair with a groan and stretched his legs out in front of him, sighing with relief when the warmth of the fire made his shins tingle with heat.

“I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow,” he moaned. “Why’d I let you guys talk me into that race?”

“You say that like you weren’t directly responsible for it in the first place,” Liam said, corners of his eyes crinkled as he lifted his beer to his mouth and sipped.

Daichi shrugged.

“I don’t want to hear shit about being sore,” Travis snapped. “I’m the one who’s got brain damage.”

“Yeah, and you fell down today too so that’s fun,” Nick said.

“Don’t try to act like the two are unrelated, I’m going to _cry_.”

Nick ignored him and looked at Koushi where he sat in the chair on Daichi’s left. “So, Koushi? How did you like hangin’ out with us all day? Was it everything you ever imagined?”

Koushi hummed. “I’ve never once imagined hanging out with you, honestly.”

“Harsh.”

He smirked.

“Hey, why don’t you tell us about yourself?” Travis asked. “We’ve been talkin’ all day but you haven’t said a single thing about you.”

Daichi drank from his beer and watched Koushi lean forward and reach his left hand toward the fire, letting the light of the flames flicker across his slender fingers.

“What’s there to say?” he said.

“I dunno like… you’re a single dad?”

“Hmhm.”

“What’s with that situation? Where’s the kid’s mom?”

Daichi clicked his tongue. “C’mon. Don’t just ask that so flippantly.”

“Why not?”

“She’s dead,” Koushi said.

Silence fell over them and Travis’s face twisted into an uncomfortable mask.

Koushi snorted. “ _That’s_ why you don’t ask that so flippantly.”

“Sorry,” Travis mumbled, lowering his eyes to the fire meekly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Koushi leaned back in his chair again and hummed. “Emi’s biologically my sister. My mom died after giving birth to her and I’ve been taking care of her as my daughter ever since.”

The group was quiet and Koushi let out a laugh.

“Ahh what’s wrong? Did I ruin the mood? You’re the one that asked.”

“Yeah but… it’s kinda hard to bounce back after hearing something like that,” Nick said. “Half of me wants to lighten things up with an inappropriate joke and half of me wants to cry and give you a hug.”

“Neither is good.” Koushi lifted his beer. “You said you wanted to know more about me, right? So? Ask away. Don’t be afraid.”

The others mulled it over for a moment and then Liam spoke.

“How old were you?”

Koushi looked over at him and Liam clarified,

“When your daughter was born?”

He took a sip from his beer before answering. “Fifteen.”

Nick stood from his chair and shuffled around the fire pit to reach Koushi’s spot and lean over to give him a hug.

Koushi let out a laugh and patted him on the back.

“Aww and I thought Daichi was the sensitive one in your group!”

“No, no,” Travis said. “Nick is the sensitive one. Daichi is the one with the massive shmeat, remember?”

Koushi laughed again. “Oh, right. How could I forget?”

Nick ambled back to his seat and fell into it with a sniffle.

“Okay,” Koushi said. “Spill it. What’s the deal with you guys being obsessed with Daichi’s dick? Did he lose a bet or something?”

The others ho-hummed and Daichi scowled.

“They’re just perverts,” he said. “Ignore it.”

Travis scratched the back of his head. “I dunno. Like… part of it is to embarrass him. Another part is to draw your attention to it. But it’s also because like… for years I’ve got this image of him being just a sex _god_. So I think I really just believe it with all my heart.”

“Oh my god,” Daichi muttered, dropping his head back to stare up at the night sky. It had begun to softly snow again, tiny flakes floating down like glitter.

“I went to Corvus University too ya know,” Travis said. “And when we were there, I got to watch Daichi transform from this awkward, sexually repressed teenager to the hottest gay on campus. Literally every gay and bisexual guy wanted a piece of him.”

Somehow, Daichi preferred the inappropriate exaggerations about the size of his dick to this. He lowered his eyes and glared at Travis across the fire.

“That’s not true,” he said, face warm.

“It _is_ true,” Travis said. “Maybe you didn’t notice, what with being Mr. Fantastic getting all the best grades and playing your big boy football, but I heard the whispers.”

“Even I heard the whispers,” Liam said. “And I didn’t even go to Corvus.”

“Hearing from Travis doesn’t really count as _whispers_ ,” Daichi said, voice dull.

Liam laughed.

A low hum sounded from Koushi’s direction and Daichi glanced at him. He was eyeing him, eyes narrow and lips pursed and Daichi’s heart leapt, remembering what Tooru had said to him.

But before Daichi could decide if there was a hint of _interest_ in his gaze, Koushi was looking away.

“I’m a virgin,” he announced.

“Holy shit,” Nick said.

“Yeah so, I have a question for you _non-virgins._ ”

Daichi snorted and Koushi looked at him again, glint in his eyes.

“You are the only person in the world who can call someone a _non-virgin_ and make it sound like the ultimate insult,” he said.

Koushi smirked and turned back to the others. “What was your guys’ _best_ sexual experience? I wanna hear about it. As a poor pitiful virgin with no experiences of my own or whatever.”

The others turned contemplative, eyes glazing over and Daichi stifled a chuckle.

Best sexual experience.

Daichi wished he could say something sly like, “The one I’m gonna have with you later,” or something like that.

But he would definitely get laughed out of the group and he would have to crawl into bed and sleep for at least twenty-six hours before he was fully recovered.

So instead, he let his mind drift back to his past experiences, sifting through them like a photo album of debauchery.

“Mine was… senior year of high school,” Travis finally spoke first. “It was with this older chick. Well, not much older. She graduated a year before us and was going to community college just a couple towns over.”

Daichi, Nick, and Liam all hummed, remembering exactly what he was talking about.

“Farrah Mejía…” Travis sighed over the name. “She was a total babe. Totally out of my league. _But_ ,” he perked, smug smile pinching his mouth wide. “She had just broken up with her boyfriend of four years and I was the first guy to compliment her at Dustin Hopkins’ house party so she took me out to her car and let me do her in the backseat.” He let out another sigh and hugged his beer can to his chest. “She wouldn’t let me touch or kiss her anywhere and verbally berated me the entire time but I busted the best nut of my life in that Nissan Sentra.”

“Truly disgusting, thank you,” Daichi said.

“Shut up.”

“Mine was Deandra Carrey,” Nick said. “A woman from my science program back in college. She was on the basketball team. Six foot four… two hundred thirty pounds… long legs and crazy hips… oh man.” Nick blew out a breath and shook his head. “I pursued her for _weeks_ before she finally caved and let me take her out to dinner. Then we went back to my place and she physically destroyed me. Yup. I ain’t afraid to admit it. I cried. It was beautiful.” After a pause he lowered his eyes to his beer and muttered, “But then I accidentally told her I was in love with her and she was like _thanks_ and never talked to me again.”

The others hissed and Travis leaned over to pat his shoulder.

“Sorry Bud,” he said.

Nick sighed and shrugged. “What can ya do?”

Koushi turned to Liam next. “Your turn.”

He didn’t reply at first, eyes moving slowly among them before he adjusted his sitting position, relaxed his shoulders, and said with an easy smile,

“I fucked Chase Griffith’s sister.”

No one spoke.

_Holy shit._

Daichi leaned forward. “ _Chase Griffith?_ Are you fucking _kidding?_ ”

Travis erupted. “ _What? What? How? When? What?_ ”

Nick was stunned silent and Koushi glanced at them with a confused look.

“Who is Chase Griffith? A celebrity or something?” he asked.

Daichi shook his head. “Chase was this _prick_ we went to school with. He thought he was hot shit and made everyone feel like regular shit.”

“Dude had it _out_ for Daichi,” Travis said. “Because of the whole _gay_ thing. He was a homophobe and a racist and just all around bastard.”

“Bully,” Nick said. “He was a bully. The biggest one we ever had the fuckin displeasure of knowin’.”

Liam leaned forward and started dancing in his chair. “And I _fuuuucked his siiiisterrrr!_ ”

“Spill it!” Daichi said. “When did this happen? How come you’ve never told us?”

Liam settled back with a smug smile. “I ran into her at university. At first I didn’t recognize her, but about twenty minutes after we parted ways, it hit me. Gina Griffith. Chase Griffith’s older sister. I hunted her down and asked her to dinner. And c’mon, could you guys refuse a date from _me_?” He flashed a charming, crooked smile.

Nobody replied.

The smile faded away.

“Fuck you guys.”

“Anyway, _and_?” Travis waved a hand. “What happened?”

Liam clicked his tongue but continued, “I charmed her panties off. Fucked her good, all night long. Best part?” His eyes squinted with mischief. “She and Chase shared an apartment. So he got an earful from dusk to dawn and then who was in his kitchen in nothin’ but his boxers and Gina’s scratch marks?” He jerked his thumbs at his chest. “ _Bam._ ”

“How come you never told us?” Nick asked, voice a little whiny.

“Gentlemen don’t kiss and tell, Nicky Boy.”

“He said, directly after _telling_ ,” Daichi said with a roll of his eyes.

Liam pursed his lips and shrugged. “Gentlemen answer questions when they’re asked.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway. The sex itself wasn’t anything spectacular. It was about the principle of it. I banged Chase Griffith’s sister and then rubbed his face in it the next morning. I saw a part of his soul shatter into a million pieces. No experience will ever top that one.”

“Man…” Travis shook his head. “You got me beat for sure.”

“Everyone has you beat, Dude.”

“Shuddup, I’m still young. At least I didn’t peak early.”

“Hmhm.”

Koushi faced Daichi. “Your turn.”

He blinked, momentarily forgetting the point of the conversation in the first place.

“Oh. Right. Hmm…” He took a sip from his beer. “I fucked Chase Griffith’s Dad.”

“ _What?_ ” the others erupted.

Daichi laughed and waved a hand. “Just kidding.”

“Man don’t get my hopes up like that,” Travis said, wiping his eyes. “I got so excited I teared up a little bit.”

With a chuckle, Daichi settled back in his chair and hummed. “My best experience… was probably my last year at uni. I had just played my last football game, ever. I was at that sweet spot of intoxication. You know, drunk enough for everything to be really fucking fun but not so drunk that I was scotch-blocked.”

The others all hummed their agreement.

Daichi gazed out over the back yard. “There was this guy. He was in some of my education classes and he had flirted with me a few times in the past but I never went for it because apparently he had this on and off boyfriend from out of state and I just wasn’t into the whole _homewrecking_ thing. But this night, he was dancing, making eyes at me, ya know.” He took another sip. “And I was in that sweet spot so I figured ehhh, why not? I took him into the bathroom and we got it on.” Daichi dropped his head back and gazed up at the sky. “Maybe it was the alcohol… or maybe it was the fact that he was a cheerleader and as flexible as a fucking contortionist. Either way. Blew my fuckin’ mind.”

Travis sighed. “Man… if you were straight, I’d be so envious of your life.” He hesitated and then shrugged. “Ah, fuck it. I’m envious anyway.”

Daichi snorted and glanced in Koushi’s direction. He was watching him with a contemplative look.

“What?” Daichi asked, a little uneasy by the steady eye contact.

_Don’t tell me he’s actually…_

“Did anything happen with the on and off again boyfriend from out of state?” he asked. “Like, was there juicy drama? Did he show up in town and the cheerleader was like, _I fucked this guy!_ And the boyfriend threatened to beat you up or something?”

_Ah._

_Of course._

Daichi chuckled. “No. Actually, we had coffee a few times after that. He still had a year or two left at uni and so I gave him some advice on classes and stuff, since he was going into a similar field. Ya know. Education and working with kids. Though he was more interested in the clerical part of it.” Daichi turned his gaze to the fire. “He told me he and his boyfriend were technically on a break because of the distance, but he didn’t _want_ to be on a break and admittedly acted out and pursued other guys just to try and get him jealous enough to show up and sweep him off his feet.”

“Did he?”

Daichi pursed his lips. “No. Not that I know of.”

Koushi clicked his tongue. “Bummer. Would’ve been romantic as fuck.”

“Yeah… it would’ve been.”

Koushi shrugged and took a drink from his beer. “Maybe next time.”

He turned to Liam again. “Tell me about Chase Griffith and the ways he bullied Daichi. Sounds hilarious.”

Liam chuckled. “Well…”

Daichi sighed.

Of course this was how it would go.

He would be naïve to think that things would change, just like that.

Oh well. This was fine.

This was good too.

For now.

* * *

“So, you gonna drive me home or make me walk in this cold?”

Daichi walked up the hallway to where Koushi was standing in the entrance of the house, buttoning up his coat.

“Just stay the night,” he said.

“Nah, Brenda is bringing Emi and Luke over tomorrow morning before her shift and if I stay here, I’ll sleep in too long.”

Daichi’s lips pouted.

_Cute._

Koushi laughed and reached out to pinch his cheek. “Ah, don’t be a baby. We spent all day together.”

“Not really,” Daichi grumbled and pulled his coat from the hook next to the door. “You spent more time with Rob than me.”

“What, like I wasn’t going to get ammunition to better make fun of you?” Koushi rolled his eyes. “C’mon Daichi. You know me better than that. Besides. We hang out all the time. Who knows how many more opportunities I’ll have to hang out with your friends?”

“I don’t care if we hang out all the time,” Daichi muttered. “It’s never enough.”

Warmth filled Koushi’s stomach and he put his hands against Daichi’s chest and gave him a hard shove, sending him stumbling back several steps.

“Big flirt! You think I’m gonna be impressed by that?”

“It wasn’t a flirt,” Daichi recovered and returned to his side. “It’s the truth. I like hanging out with you. I never get tired of it.”

“Naturally,” Koushi turned away to hide the flush of his burning cheeks.

_Stupid Daichi._

Why was he trying so hard to embarrass him? It wasn’t going to work. Koushi refused to let some stupid sweet talking make a weak loser out of him.

He just wasn’t used to it.

That’s all.

No other reason.

“Okay, c’mon. I’ll drive you.” Daichi went to the small table in the entrance and fished around the ceramic bowl there until he found his car keys.

“No,” Koushi said.

“Huh?” Daichi looked at him, frown twisting his lips down.

“I decided I wanna walk,” he said.

“In the cold?”

“Yeah.”

“And the snow.”

“Hmhm.”

Daichi gave him an incredulous look.

“ _Why?_ ”

“I need the exercise,” Koushi said.

“We were at the gym for _hours_ this morning.”

Koushi pursed his lips.

Man, he wasn’t taking the hint, was he?

Koushi gave him a dull look. “If it bothers you so much, you can just stay here and I’ll walk myself.”

Daichi stared at him for a few more seconds before it clicked.

“No way,” he said, reaching for the door knob. “Let you walk alone? What if you freeze to death on the side of the road? I better come with you. For safety.”

Koushi hid his smile as he passed him out onto the porch. “Wow, my hero.”

They trudged out into the night, shuffling through the fresh snow that coated the sidewalk, and Koushi put his hands in his pockets with a shiver. It had been cold all day, but the absence of the sun gave the air an icy sting and cut straight through the fabric of Koushi's coat.

New weight on his shoulders drew his eyes to Daichi as he finished putting his coat around him.

“Daichi, are you stupid?” Koushi asked, pretending not to be thrilled to have the extra heat. “You’re gonna freeze to death.” He attempted to remove the coat, but Daichi’s hands folded over his shoulders and kept it in place.

“I won’t freeze,” he said. “I run hot. See?” He pressed his fingers to Koushi’s cheek.

Koushi almost let out a moan at the feeling of his warm skin against his. But before it could make it past his lips, he swallowed it down.

“Is your blood made of lava or something?” He mumbled and reached up to pull his hand away from his face.

“Well since it’s under my skin, I think it’d be magma.”

Koushi snorted and twined their fingers together. “Nerd.” He pulled Daichi’s hand into his pocket. “There. Since you wanna brag about running hot, you can be my personal hand heater.”

Daichi cleared his throat but it didn’t prevent his voice from cracking when he said, “I… I can do that.”

Koushi smirked.

_Too easy._

They walked slowly up the block and at the corner, Daichi finally spoke again.

“So, did you have fun today? Beyond the whole… getting to listen to embarrassing stories about me thing?”

“Hmmm… yeah. Your friends are fun.”

“They’re jackasses.”

“Yeah but like… fun ones.”

Daichi laughed. “Yeah…”

They crossed the street in silence and then on the opposite sidewalk, Daichi asked,

“What about you?”

“Hm?” Koushi looked up into his face.

“I’ve met Keishin,” Daichi said. “But what about others? Friends from high school and stuff?”

Friends from high school.

Koushi faced forward.

He supposed it was only a matter of time before he asked about this sort of thing. It was natural to be curious, after all.

Still didn’t change the fact that it sucked, a little bit.

“What about them?” he said.

“Well… I don’t know. I guess I’m just curious. Is there anybody that you still stay in contact with?”

Different excuses flitted through his mind. Distraction techniques, changes of subject, any easy, breezy way he could brush the question off.

But it was Daichi. And as much as he hated to admit it, Daichi had found a way to become important to Koushi and maybe he deserved some real honest vulnerability for once.

“No,” Koushi said, and the word burned in his mouth.

“No?”

“No.”

A few quiet moments ticked by.

“Why not?” Daichi asked.

“Is it so strange?”

“Well I mean… yeah. I guess.” Daichi’s hand squeezed Koushi’s inside his pocket. “You just seem like the type that would have a lot of friends.”

Really, Koushi didn’t want to talk about it.

He swore that he didn’t.

“I _did_ have a lot of friends,” Koushi said, voice rough. “Back in high school. We did the typical friend shit. Had sleepovers and played videogames and that stuff.” He cleared his throat. “But then Emi was born and that was that.”

“What was what?”

Koushi turned his head and gazed up the street. His chest felt too tight.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Daichi. Emi was born, my mom died, I dropped out of school, and I didn’t really see them again.”

Ahhhh, talking about this _sucked._

“Wait so they just… ditched you?” Daichi sounded perplexed, a little irritated. “When you needed them most?”

Koushi forced a light laugh. “What did you expect, Daichi? They were just fifteen year old kids. They didn’t know anything about babies or responsibility.”

“Neither did you!”

“Yeah well.” Koushi dipped his chin into the collar of his coat. “I didn’t have a choice. They did.”

Daichi was silent and they walked to the next corner, pausing at the curb to look up and down the empty street.

“Sorry,” Daichi mumbled as they crossed.

“For what?” Koushi chuckled.

“All of it,” he said. “For your shitty friends. For making you talk about them.”

Koushi hummed. “It’s not like I blame them.”

“You should.”

Koushi glanced up into his face but Daichi stared straight ahead, eyebrows pulled low and lips pinched in a tight line.

“If it had been me,” he said, voice soft. “If I was one of your friends back then, then I wouldn’t have abandoned you. I would have stayed. I would have helped.”

Koushi gulped.

“I would have come over and babysat so you could rest or go to work. I’d stay with you, no matter how hard it got.”

_Ahh… that’s too much._

Koushi forced another laugh and moved closer to Daichi’s side. “If you were my friend back then, who knows, maybe yours and Keishin’s support might’ve been just enough and I wouldn’t have had to drop out of school.”

Daichi hummed. “Do you... ever wonder what you—”

“Nope.”

“Huh?”

“Nope.” Koushi shook his head. “I know what you’re about to say. And nope. I don’t think that way.”

“Why not?”

“Because thinking _what would I have done if I had never had to take care of Emi_ is too close to _what if Emi never existed_. And that’s not a train of thought that I care to spend even a second of my time thinking about.”

His chin lifted and he stared straight ahead up the snowy street.

“People always do that, you know. They give me those sad eyes like _poor you_. Oh what a _shame_. What a _shame_ that you had to _give up your life and future to raise her._ I hate that.” His nose twitched. “From the moment she was born, Emi _became_ my life and my future. I didn’t give anything up. It just… changed. And that’s fine.”

Daichi squeezed his hand and Koushi kept talking.

“Other than my mom, I don’t feel like I lost anything. Sure, I didn’t get to finish high school or go to college. I didn’t get to be a carefree teenager and date and be wild and reckless and stupid. But I got _Emi._ ”

They were approaching Koushi’s house now, he could see it just up ahead.

“I got a little girl who is beautiful and bright and smart and funny. A girl who surprises me every day. Who makes me happy and proud _every day._ And I wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world. Not for a carefree teenage life or a high school and college diploma. Not even for my mom back.” His eyes stung and he blinked rapidly to keep the moisture at bay. “This is how my life turned out and I’m not going to waste even a minute thinking about how things would have been if she had never been born. I don’t need to. Because my life turned out like this, I can say without a doubt that this is the course I’d choose again and again if I was given the opportunity.”

They turned up the path to Koushi’s house.

Ahh, he said too much.

Again.

“Koushi, I—” Daichi began. But the rest of the words never made it out of his mouth. Because his legs were suddenly up, slipping out from under him like a cartoon character, and he went down, hard.

His hand, still clutching tight to Koushi’s inside his pocket, yanked him down with him and Koushi slipped and crashed on top of him with a squeak. Snow from their boots kicked through the air and splattered them in the faces and Koushi took a moment to register what had just happened, lying on top of Daichi in the snow, knees stinging where they had connected with the ground on either side of his thighs.

Daichi let out a groan and Koushi peered into his face.

“Goddamn it,” he pouted, eyes closed as he let his head fall back into the snow. “I was gonna say somethin’ so smooth and charming and now it’s _ruined_. Fuckin’ _gravity,_ you _bitch._ ”

Koushi blinked. And then blinked again.

Sputtering laughter exploded from him and he rested his face against Daichi’s collar, pressing tight to catch his tears on the front of Daichi’s cotton hoodie. As he laughed, Daichi’s fingers finally untwined from Koushi’s and he felt his hand bury against the back of his head, the other sliding up and rubbing at the spot between his shoulder blades.

And he was so warm and sturdy and Koushi thought he’d really like to get used to something like this.

Daichi cleared his throat, fingers carding gently through Koushi's hair.

"It's... it's alright," he mumbled. "I'm here now. And... I'll never disappear. Promise."

Koushi bit down on his bottom lip and he knotted his hands in Daichi's hoodie.

"Okay," he whispered. "Sounds good."

And it did sound good.

Even if it was just a tiny bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I love my OC's too much that I force y'all to see them too <3  
> Daichi's friends are the ultimate wingmen (derogatory)  
> At least Koushi is finally thinking in the right direction! Phew! Thought it'd never happen, didn't ya?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate you all so much <3
> 
> [and the Emi goes to... Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7DeYXUi6knqWWQq1TcvEl8?si=YLYKkiYQQMG_8Tk_RdzTDA)  
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](https://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/mooifyourecows)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Education


End file.
